La princesse des quatres étoiles
by Dark Pearl78
Summary: Deux ans après les événements de Golden Sun 1 et 2, tous les continents connus sont à nouveau en danger; une mystérieuse organisation nommée le "Soleil Noir" est entrain de jouer avec les lois de l'alchimie... Fans d'Ivan par ici!
1. Une vision

**Note de l'auteur:** Deux ans après les événements de Golden Sun 1 et 2, tous les continents connus sont à nouveau en danger; une mystérieuse organisation nommée le "Soleil Noir" est parvenue à prendre le pouvoir à certains endroits et surtout, détourne de manière effarante le pouvoir de l'alchimie... Le seul espoir face à cette catastrophe semble reposer sur une seule personne; la jeune Eléana, à qui le pouvoir des quatre étoiles élémentaires a été confié... (Fans d'Ivan par ici!)

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, tous les persos sont la propriété de Camelot. Sauf bien entendu, Eléana et certains de ses amis, ainsi que  
les ennemis que je viens de créer pour pouvoir vous créer des péripéties! XD

**Shipping:** il va y'en avoir, il va y'en avoir! Vlad/Lina, Pavel/Cylia, mais surtout, Ivan et...

**Dédicace:** Ivan mon perso préféré, donc, les fans de ce perso seront comblés, s'il y'en a! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne néglige pas les

autres, donc, vous pourrez sûrement apprécier l'histoire à sa juste valeur. ^^

Lorsque le maire du village de Val fêta ses quatre-vingt ans, une grande réception prévue longtemps en avance fut organisée, et Vlad  
ainsi que tous ses amis, mi à part Piers qui était retourné à son village, furent de la partie.  
Il faut dire que l'ambiance était assez tendue en ce moment sur le continent d'Angara; la rumeur courait que certains des continents voisins  
avaient été envahis et des nuages de guerre planaient. Mais Val était bien loin de penser que tout cela pouvait vraiment les affecter. Du  
moins, tout le monde l'espèrait. Le village avait eu sa dose de tragédie, avec la tempête d'il y'a sept ans. Tous les problèmes engendrés  
s'étaient réglés au fur et à mesure, on pouvait donc espérer un peu de paix pour les générations futures.  
C'était donc vers le millieu d'août que les préparatifs commencèrent. Garett, le petit fils du maire, ainsi que Lina, tous deux bons  
pyromanciens, avaient décidé que l'on ferait un feu d'artifice. Ils s'étaient donc mis à se retrouver dans le laboratoire de Thélos, le  
professeur qui leur donnait de précieux conseils et les aidaient parfois dans leurs manipulations. Pendant ce temps là, Vlad et Pavel, ainsi  
que Cylia et Sofia, aidaient à monter les stands et préparaient les décorations qu'on devait installer au cours de la dernière semaine.  
Ivan, quant à lui, donnait un coup de main un peu partout, mais toujours renfermé, sans rien dire. En fait, il était d'humeur massacrante  
depuis que Cylia et lui étaient revenus de Contigo; étant secrètement amoureux de la jeune mystique d'air, il avait esperé que leur quête  
commune les rapprocheraient.  
Il avait tort de penser ainsi.  
Cylia était en réalité amoureuse de... Pavel, et leur séparation dû au voyage, en revanche, leur avait permis de se rendre compte de leur  
attirance réciproque; résultat à peine une semaine après le retour de la jolie blonde, le couple se fiançait officiellement!  
Si Ivan était furieux, c'était même plus contre lui-même que contre l'heureux élu en soi; il n'arrivait pas à détester son ami. Pavel était  
courageux, généreux, comme Vlad, et surtout, il savait que celui-ci donnerait sa vie pour ses amis. Comment éprouver la moindre rancune  
à son égard?  
Et pour Cylia? Elle était si gentille et aimante! Elle n'avait jamais joué avec ses sentiments, et il savait qu'elle avait une sincère affection  
pour lui et qu'elle aurait été affligée de savoir à quel point elle l'avait blessé; du coup, il ne lui restait qu'une solution, c'était de s'occuper et  
de se taire, deux choses dans lesquelles il excellait.  
Seul Garett semblait avoir compris le tourment de son ami et s'était contenté de lui dire:  
- Il y'a plein de poissons dans la mer, tu sais, mec... Si tu sortais un peu et regardait autour, tu verrais qu'au fond, c'est facile! Tu as vu  
Vlad? On peut dire qu'en revenant de notre quête, elles se sont toutes jetées à ses pieds!  
- Facile à dire! répliqua le blond d'un ton frustré. Tu oublies qu'avec mes bizarreries, comme disaient les gens de Vault, j'ai tendance à  
effrayer les gens qui ne sont pas mystiques...  
- Ce n'est pas faux...  
- Sympa...  
Il s'était alors retiré et avait continué de se renfrogner.  
Sofia, en revanche, avait trouvé de meilleurs arguments:  
- Arrête de pleurnicher, Ivan, lui avait-elle dit. Tu as sauvé le continent il y'a deux ans et personne à Val ne l'a oublié. Alors, aide à préparer  
la fête, et tu verras, tu pourras sûrement inviter une fille à danser...  
- Je ne suis pas très bon en danse...  
- Tu verras, ce n'est pas compliqué!  
De toute manière, il n'eût bientôt même plus le temps de méditer: la dernière semaine d'août approchait et on eut besoin d'aide pour la  
cueillette des myrtilles qui poussaient aux alentours du village. Nos amis en eurent rapidement les mains rouges! Et bien entendu, comme  
pratiquement tout le village était invité au buffet, ils aidèrent à la cuisine et préparèrent en tout plus de quatre-cents tartes en trois jours. Par  
chance, les ménagéres du village étaient vraiment d'une main secourable et ils n'eurent pas à s'occuper des ragoûts et rôtis.  
Septembre arrivait et par chance, les derniers rayons du chaud soleil d'été étaient encore de passage. La fête démarra donc sous une fin  
d'après-midi radieuse. Le banquet devait s'ouvrir vers 19h30, et le feu d'artifice était prévu à 23h. A l'apéritif, le grand-père de Garett tint  
donc un magnifique discours, qui fit bailler la petite bande, mais qui visiblement, plut au restant du village qui l'applaudit. Ensuite, on  
banqueta.  
Garett mangea comme quatre, se servant de chaque plat qui passâ à sa portée, du moment que ca ne ressemblait pas à des légumes, ce  
qui fit rire Vlad et choqua Lina. Cylia et Pavel mangeait en discutant gaiement, l'air heureux. Sofia goûta un peu de chaque plat, sans non  
plus se gaver. Ivan, quant à lui... ne mangea quasiment rien. Sa mauvaise humeur s'amplifia quand il vit les deux couples de ses amis  
s'éloigner sur la piste de danse. Sofia s'en rendit compte, et dit:  
- Si tu veux, je peux danser avec toi.  
- Hein? s'étonna-t-il, un peu surpris.  
- Je veux dire, pas de slow, hein, mais nous sommes amis, et nous pourrions nous amuser aussi, non?  
Cette fois, il eut un vrai sourire et dit:  
- Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison! Amusons-nous!  
Quant à Garett, il faisait le drôle au millieu des autres filles, accorda cependant la première danse à sa soeur, puis ensuite aux autres filles  
qui paraissaient ravies de sa sociabilité:  
- Allez les demoiselles, venez danser avec le grand Garett!  
Ivan et Sofia passérent près de lui en riant aux éclats.  
Le jeune mystique d'air se rendit compte que sa jeune amie aux cheveux bleus avait bien raison; ce n'était pas si compliqué, la danse. A  
sa grande surprise, il s'amusait... un peu.  
Mais cependant, il regardait souvent Cylia, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher; la robe vert d'eau qu'elle avait mise pour l'occasion s'assortissait  
si bien à ses yeux...  
Mais finalement, il se rudoya. Elle était fiancée, elle avait choisi son destin. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'y faire. Après tout, comme avait dit Garett, il  
y'en avait d'autres, des filles, et il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de se marier. Il avait à peine dix-huit ans! De plus, les mystique de  
Jupiter, et Cylia le savait pourtant, étaient soumis à une règle immuable, s'ils avaient le malheur d'être doués; ils voyaient tôt ou tard en  
vision la mort de leurs proches. Et ca, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le vivre.  
En bref, s'il continuait de faire cavalier seul, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée...  
Vers 23h, Garett et Lina s'éclipsèrent; ils allaient donner leur petite contribution à la fête. Le résultat fut spectaculaire.  
Ils avaient commencé leur lancer de feux d'artifice par de longs traits de vert, de bleu, de rouge. Ensuite, des cierges argentés illuminèrent  
la clairière, puis de gros bouquets d'explosion violette, bleu et rouge provoquèrent des applaudissements chez les spectateurs. Le clou de  
la fête fut un grand dragon bleu, pratiquement grandeur nature, qui survola la foule émerveillée avant d'exploser en milles étoiles bleues  
scintillantes. Enfin, un dernière explosion de cierges magiques écrivit dans le ciel en un beau rouge cramoisi les mots "Happy Birthday!".  
Les spectateurs applaudirent et félicitèrent vivement les deux amis pour leur travail.  
- C'était magnifique, Garett, Lina, s'exclama le maire en allant les enlacer.  
- Remerciez Thélos, il nous a bien aidé, dit la jeune fille.  
Vlad, Sofia, Pavel, Cylia et Ivan s'approchèrent à leur tour:  
- C'était magnifique, dit la jeune blonde.  
- Le Dragon était impressionnant, dit Vlad.  
- Il y'avait de beaux effets de psynergie, dit Ivan.  
- C'était très interessant, en effet, cette utilisation esthétique de la psynergie, dit Pavel.  
- J'avais promis à mon grand-père qu'il aurait une fête du tonnerre, j'ai tenu parole, répondit le jeune homme roux.  
- Il n'y a pas à dire, approuva Vlad.  
Les danses se poursuivirent jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Vlad et ses amis dormaient tous chez le maire, ce soir-là, étant les invités  
d'honneur. La plupart des jeunes gens trouvèrent le sommeil très vite. Cependant, pas tous.  
Ivan eut du mal à dormir, cette nuit-là. Une angoisse sans nom avait commencé à lui étreindre le coeur dés qu'il avait soufflé sa bougie.  
Comme si une chose terrible allait se produire.  
Mais non! Ce qui se produisait sur les continents voisins ne pouvait pas les affecter ici! Quand il avait quitté Contigo, tout allait bien! De  
plus, les mystiques de chaque clan veillaient. Ce n'était plus comme avant, ils travaillaient tous ensemble dans les phares et les temples  
pour maintenir l'équilibre. Le temps de la peur était terminé.  
Mais il avait tort de penser ainsi.  
Alors qu'il glissait enfin dans le sommeil, son pouvoir s'éveilla.  
Et il "vit" pour la première fois.  
Il se trouvait dans une sombre forêt brumeuse. Les hibous et les chouettes hululaient. Un bruit de galop se faisait entendre au loin.  
Il s'interrogea. Les chevaux étaient plutôt rares. La plupart du temps, seuls les seigneurs en avaient.  
Une sueur froide le trempa. Le danger frappait à sa porte, c'était sûr. Mais pourquoi?  
Il vit les cavaliers. Ceux-ci étaient plus d'une vingtaine, et lourdement armés. Leurs boucliers portaient un blason avec le symbole de Sol...  
En noir d'encre sur fond écarlate.  
C'était mauvais signe, il en était sûr. Les cavaliers galopaient à fond, comme s'ils étaient poursuivis, ou plutôt, comme si eux,  
poursuivaient quelqu'un.  
Au premier rang, un homme à cape noir. Tout ce qu'Ivan pouvait distinguer de lui, c'étaient ses prunelles, aussi écarlate que le sceau que  
ses hommes portaient. La minute d'après, il parla:  
- Coupez sur la droite et prenez-la de revers, nous devons la rattraper!  
Une fois de plus, la direction de la vision changea. Le jeune homme vit alors un splendide cheval blanc, cette fois, qui portait sur son dos  
un cavalier au long manteau... ou plus exactement une cavalière, puisque l'homme qui la poursuivait venait de le signaler. Il ne pouvait pas  
voir son visage, ni même ses yeux. Il la voyait cependant talonner sa monture, et se doûtait de sa peur. Il aurait voulu crier, lui signaler  
l'effroyable piège dans lequel elle allait foncer tête baissée, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Les cavaliers attaquèrent.  
La cavalière ne parut pas paniquée, mais fit quelque chose que le jeune homme n'eut pas cru possible; elle leva le bras, et l'instant  
d'après, un grand cercle de flamme l'entoura, empêchant ses ennemis d'approcher. La minute d'après, une tempête d'éclairs surgit du ciel  
et frappa les assaillants, avec une précision meurtrière, évitant soigneusement la cavalière au cheval blanc et le cercle de feu.  
- Tu te fatigues pour rien, jeune fille, ricanna une voix derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna et de sa paume jaillit une boule de foudre violette. Celle-ci n'atteignit même pas sa cible.

- Je suis bien plus fort que toi, pauvre fillette...

Et de sa paume à lui jaillit un rayon rouge qui frappa la cavalière de plein fouet. Sous le choc, elle bascula, sa capuche s'enfut, dévoilant alors une splendide chevelure d'un brun doré. Et durant une fraction de seconde, Ivan contempla la peur et la douleur dans les yeux vert d'eau de la jeune fille... Avant que ceux-ci ne se ferment et qu'elle ne tombât au sol.  
- NOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!  
- Arrête! Mais tu es malade!  
Garett, en entendant son ami crier, s'était réveillé en sursaut. Ivan était redressé sur son lit, une sueur froide sur le front, ses prunelles

violettes écarquillées par l'horreur. Autour de lui, une aura violette scintillait, montrant que sa psynergie s'était activée en bouclier de  
défense. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux réagit:  
- N'aie pas peur, Ivan, tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est moi, mec! Laisse-moi approcher...  
L'aura se dissipa. Ivan paraissait à présent encore plus effrayé:  
- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, Garett, répondit-il. C'était réel. Du moins, ca va se produire!  
- De quoi tu parles?  
- Je viens d'avoir ma première vision en tant que mystique d'air, Garett! gémit Ivan. Et ce que j'ai vu est très laid! Des hommes vont venir  
répandre le chaos ici! Et ils traquent quelqu'un...  
Il se mit à frissonner:  
- Elle va mourir si je ne l'aide pas...  
- De qui?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
Il respira profondément:  
- Ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Ca, j'en suis sûr. Mais ca va arriver. Peut-être dans une semaine... ou peut-être la nuit prochaine.  
- Tu ne peux rien faire, si tu ne sais pas quand ca arrivera. Tu ne sais même pas  
- Je n'ai pas eu cette vision pour rien. Quand au lieu, c'est tout près. J'en suis sûr.  
Le jeune mystique air semblait avoir d'un coup grandi. Il dit enfin:  
- Demain, je vais partir en reconnaissance. Je dois savoir.


	2. Une fuite éperdue

**Chapitre 2: Une fuite éperdue.**

Alors que Vlad et ses amis préparaient la fête du maire quelques semaines auparavant, d'autres événements se produisaient en effet sur  
le continent voisin de Gondowan. Il y'avait plus de cinq ans, en réalité, un homme au sommet d'une organisation avait joué une fois de plus  
avec les lois de l'alchimie et avait acquis une redoutable puissance. Il avait tenté de s'emparer de l'essence même de l'alchimie.  
L'Inexorable était déjà intervenu.  
Et comme auparavant, il avait divisé l'essence du pouvoir ultime du continent dans quatre autres étoiles élémentaires, moins puissantes  
que celles de Sol... Mais plus faciles à maîtriser... Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas dans un temple qu'il avait choisi de les cacher.  
Le pouvoir concentré des quatre éléments avait été caché dans un cristal. Un pendentif de cristal que portait une jeune mystique de Vénus  
pas encore tout à fait entraînée; la jeune Eléana, du village d'Erin.  
Si son choix s'était porté sur elle, c'était parce qu'elle avait le coeur pur, sans tâche, comme la plupart des enfants de son âge; elle venait  
d'avoir ses dix ans. De plus, une prophétie prédisait déjà qu'elle serait une guerrière puissante, malgré un parcours très difficile.  
La candidate idéale, de plus, le fait qu'elle habitât dans un endroit si isolé éviterait sûrement qu'elle ne se fasse capturer et que son secret  
ne soit révélé.  
Alors que sur Angara se produisait les événements que nous connaissons, un autre pouvoir, tout aussi redoutable que celui que renfermait  
alors le temple de Sol, demeurait caché à Erin. Eléana était la seule à connaitre le secret de son pendentif, sauf une autre personne;  
l'alchimiste Elios.  
Ce dernier était un homme bon et il chérissait Eléana autant que si elle avait été sa propre fille. Aussi, faisait-il lui aussi de son mieux pour  
préserver le terrible secret de la jeune fille.  
Eléana vivait donc à Erin, après avoir reçu d'une voyante, mystique de Jupiter, une prophétie plus d'un an auparavant, qui ne la faisait se  
faire guère d'illusion sur le déroulement de sa destinée. C'était une belle jeune fille au teint mat et aux longues boucles d'or brun. Ses yeux  
étaient d'un vert d'eau étonnant et sa démarche était si grâcieuse que l'on ne pouvait que se retourner sur son passage. Toujours vêtue de  
bleu ou de vert, elle passait ses journées à étudier auprès d'Elios, se préparant éventuellement à un combat inévitable tôt ou tard. Et un  
soir, Elios vint la voir, soucieux. Ses sourcils broussailleux étaient plissés et il marmonnait dans sa barbe.  
- Elios! Que venez-vous faire à cette heure?  
- Je viens de recevoir de mauvaise nouvelle. Le continent est désormais dans sa totalité occupé par le Soleil Noir.  
La jeune fille s'assit. C'était à prévoir, bien entendu. Mais qui aurait envie d'entendre une nouvelle pareille?  
- Je devrais songer à filer d'ici, dit-elle enfin. Si vraiment le Soleil Noir est au pouvoir, ils doivent avoir accés à la plupart des ouvrages sur  
l'alchimie, et ils apprendraient à la détecter. Il suffit d'un rien pour qu'ils nous localisent...  
- Exact!  
Il ajouta:  
- Le Soleil Noir a malheureusement des espions partout. Vous devez vous hâter, certes, mais ne partez pas non plus immédiatement. De  
plus, vos parents se poseraient des questions.  
- Et le Soleil Noir viendrait leur poser des questions, dit-elle d'un air sombre. Je ne le souhaite pas!  
- J'ai déjà trouvé un excellent prétexte pour votre départ, dit-il enfin. A vous de l'utiliser quand vous le jugerez bon. Officiellement, vous  
partirez à Val, voir mon cousin l'alchimiste Thélos pour étudier près de lui. C'est un homme de confiance, vous pourrez tout lui dire. Il ne  
sera de plus pas surpris, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été impliqué dans les événements qui ont secoué Weyard, il y'a deux ans. Il saura quoi  
faire pour vous protéger.  
- Je ne peux pas partir d'ici seule, une jeune fille sur les routes, c'est suspect...  
- Caleb n'a qu'à vous accompagner.  
- Il le ferait sûrement, soupira-t-elle. Mais en même temps, cela risque d'être dangereux, et je ne voudrais pas l'entrainer dans cette  
histoire...  
Caleb était l'ami d'enfance d'Eléana. Grand brun aux yeux bleus, il était fou amoureux d'elle, mais elle avait repoussé ses avances. Déjà,  
parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas; ensuite, parce qu'elle savait que la tâche qu'elle avait à accomplir lui interdirait ce genre de relation. Elle  
n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il l'accompagnât, mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur sa loyauté.  
- Je partirai avant le début de l'automne, d'ici quelques semaines, dit-elle enfin. Le temps d'expliquer ca à mes parents.  
Tyler, le père d'Eléana, était forgeron. Lorsqu'il apprit la décision de sa fille, il dit enfin:  
- J'aurais bien dû me doûter que je me trouverai tôt ou tard confronté à un truc de ce genre. Tu n'es pas faite pour rester à moisir ici,  
n'est-ce pas?  
Eléana soupira:  
- Maman va avoir de la peine. Je ne serais pas partie si je ne savais pas à quel point c'était nécessaire. Elios m'a bien expliqué ce  
qu'engendrerait ce choix.  
- Tu as seize ans, tu sais être responsable. Ta mère devra accepter ton choix. Mais bien sûr, voir partir sa fille lui fera de la peine... Tu es  
notre seule enfant, après tout.  
- Caleb veillera bien sur moi.  
La mère d'Eléana, Mary, eut plus de mal à accepter:  
- Pourquoi si vite? Tu n'es donc pas heureuse ici?  
- Si, maman, mais il paraît que Thélos connait tant de choses, j'aimerais étudier auprès de lui...  
La femme regarda sa fille l'air soucieux. C'était d'elle qu'Eléana tenait ses beaux yeux verts d'eau.  
- Quand comptes-tu partir? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
- D'ici deux semaines, maman. On a encore du temps devant nous...  
Les vagues turquoise de la mer crachaient leur fureur sur le sable. Caleb et Eléana s'étaient retrouvés là pour une balade matinale. La  
jeune fille respirait à fond les embruns avant de dire:  
- Tu te rends compte que dans à peine une semaine, nous voguerons sur les flots?  
- C'est vrai, ca va être génial...  
Caleb avait le goût de l'aventure également. Il maîtrisait également la psynergie de terre et l'idée d'aller étudier près d'un maître de  
l'alchimie autre qu'Elios l'avait charmé. Il était donc tout à fait bien aise d'accompagner son amie jusque là-bas. Bien entendu, lui aussi  
ignorait tout de son lourd secret.  
Le soir, elle retournait chez Elios. Celui-ci lui dit:  
- Je viens terminer de renforcer votre bâton. Ca risque de vous être utile.  
- Merci Elios! Vous allez me manquer quand je partirai.  
- Tout ira bien pour vous, vous verrez, ma chère princesse des étoiles...  
Eléana lui fit un sourire radieux.

Tout devait très mal se passer.  
Déjà, elle ne partit pas au bout d'une semaine.  
Elle partit le soir-même.  
Ensuite, toute sa couverture s'effondra avant même qu'elle ne se mit en route.  
Enfin, ses parents dûrent connaitre la vérité.

Elle dormait tranquille dans son lit, quand un vacarme de tous les diables la réveilla; la moitié du village était debout et semblait en proie à  
une très vive agitation. Elle passa sa robe vert d'eau et une ample cape noire et descendit dans la cuisine:  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Maman?  
- Ton père vient d'aller aux nouvelles, j'allais monter te réveiller, ca a l'air grave!  
L'agitation règnait en effet sur la place du village. Elios, en robe de chambre, expliqua enfin:  
- On vient de trouver un homme du village de Nal, des cavaliers viennent de tout raser! Il voulait nous prévenir...  
Eléana comprit en un éclair:  
- Qu... Ils arrivent? Maintenant?  
- Oui!  
- Bon sang! Caleb? Il faut qu'on parte! Tout de suite!  
- Quoi?  
- C'est moi qu'ils cherchent, si on ne se barre pas, ils vont raser tout le village, il faut faire vite, on a que quelques minutes!  
- Hé, minute, c'est quoi cette histoire? s'exclama Mary qui voulut retenir sa fille par le bras.  
- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, maman, demande à Elios!  
Le professeur soupira, tandis qu'Eléana filait dans la maison, paniquée, suivie de Caleb.  
- Mary, votre fille est la princesse des quatre étoiles élémentaires, élue par l'Inexorable, il y'a cinq ans.  
- Impossible...  
- Elle controle les quatre psynergies. Si elle part d'ici, elle sera en sécurité, et le village ne sera pas rasé. Mais vous et votre mari,  
suivez-moi, il faut vous mettre en sûreté!  
Quant à Eléana, elle avait attrapé sa bandoulière dans laquelle se trouvait à peine quelques herbes. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le  
temps d'emporter autre chose. Elle avait son bâton, c'était déjà bien, et également une petite bourse. Elle n'avait plus qu'à courir jusqu'au  
cheval le plus proche.  
Quand elle sortit de la maison, Elios avait déjà fait le nécéssaire:  
- Tenez, Eléana, je vous ai amené Zéphyr. Son galop vous portera loin d'ici!  
Quant à Caleb, il s'exclama:  
- Moi aussi, je veux un cheval! Que je puisse la protéger!  
Il ne mit pas plus de deux minutes à en trouver un et s'élança au galop derrière Eléana:  
- Hé, attends-moi!  
- Tu es fou! se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de se coucher sur l'encolure.  
Le ponton était juste devant, et en face d'elle, il y'avait un bâteau. Eléana savait que l'on pouvait contrôler un bâteau et le faire avancer très  
vite avec une bonne psynergie d'eau. Mais les cavaliers étaient déjà derrière elle...  
Des rayons rouges de psynergie de feu explosèrent autour d'elle. Elle gémit, effrayée. Caleb s'arrêta net:  
- Continue, je vais les retenir!  
- Je ne pars pas d'ici sans toi...  
Mais à ce moment, un des rayons atteignit le jeune homme qui tomba de sa monture sous le choc:  
- NON!  
Elle aurait voulu l'aider, mais à ce moment-là, une voix d'airain retentit dans sa tête:  
"Eléana! Echappe-toi! Tu ne peux rien pour ton ami! Tu dois vivre!"  
- Inexorable...  
Déjà, elle se remettait à galoper vers le bâteau le plus proche. Elle parvint à monter dessus en restant sur le cheval, un vrai exploit. Une  
stalactite de terre trancha violement les amarres. La minute d'après, une énorme vague emporta le bâteau à une vitesse surnaturel.  
Sur la berge, ses ennemis étaient dépités:  
- C'était bien elle, pas de doûte! Maître Antinos nous pardonnera pas de l'avoir laissée filer!  
- Nous la rattraperons aisément si nous passons par l'autre côté! La mer de Karagol est petite et Tolbi est à une heure d'ici à cheval!  
- Très bien maître Arshe, fonçons!  
Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin...


	3. Rencontre prédestinée

Chapitre 3: Rencontre prédestinée.

Eléana galopait à travers Angara. Elle avait navigué trois jours toute seule, s'était finalement arrêtée à l'auberge d'un petit village, et  
maintenant, voyageait à nouveau de nuit, ayant manqué d'être retrouvée. Zéphyr avait supporté la faim et la soif avec un rude courage  
durant sa navigation à la sauvage. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de réussir sa fuite.  
Elle aurait aimé dire au revoir à ses parents, mais n'en avait pas eu le temps. Il était peut-être trop tard pour les explications. En revanche,  
la mort de Caleb l'avait dévasté. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé toute sa navigation clandestine à pleurer, le sel de ses larmes se mêlant aux  
embruns.  
Lorsque le matin du troisième jour, son cerveau avait assimilé le choc, lorsqu'enfin, elle avait compris qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais, elle  
s'était fait une promesse. Jamais, jamais plus, elle ne laisserait quelqu'un s'interposer entre elle et mourir à sa place.  
La nuit venue, alors qu'elle allait entrer dans une autre forêt, elle sentit l'angoisse monter.  
On la suivait. Elle en était sûre.  
Zéphyr sentit l'odeur des assaillants et se mit à galoper.  
Et là, la folle poursuite commenca.  
- Attrapez-la!

- Alors, Ivan, tu as fini ton délire? lança Lina.  
- Ce n'est pas un délire, Lina! laisse-moi me concentrer!  
- Ivan, je vais essayer de t'aider... dit Cylia.  
- En faisant télépathie pour retrouver ma vision? Qu'importe, puisque tu ne sauras pas plus que moi resituer l'endroit...  
Cylia baissa les yeux, désolée.  
- Il fait froid, gromella Garett. Je te jure que je ne te le pardonnerai pas si tu t'es trompé, Ivan!  
- Arrête un peu, Gar...  
- Taisez-vous un peu, les gars, dit Sofia. J'entends quelque chose.  
- Hein?  
En effet, on entendait un bruit de galop.  
- Eh bien, effectivement, tu ne t'es pas trop planté, Ivan, dit Garett. Allons sauver ta demoiselle en détresse! Si elle existe...  
Garett n'allait plus se moquer longtemps; en effet, la minute d'après, un destrier blanc arriva au galop, avec une sillouette à cape noire. La  
minute d'après, ils virent les soldats surgirent de chaque côté.  
- C'est comme dans mon rêve...  
Puis le cercle de flamme apparut, ainsi que les éclairs...  
- Un groupe va la prendre de revers, cria Ivan.  
Pavel et Vlad se lancèrent dans la bagarre. Sofia et Cylia lancèrent des attaques de glace et de vent. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le  
magicien aux yeux rouges ne manqua pas sa cible. Il projeta le rayon sur le cavalier au cheval blanc.  
- NON!  
Trop tard. La victime fut frappée au dos, elle tomba de sa monture, sa capuche se souleva, dévoilant ses magnifiques boucles d'or bruni,  
et surtout, durant quelques secondes, ses grand yeux d'un vert d'eau regardèrent Ivan... Avant de se fermer...  
- Oh, bon sang!  
Il jeta plusieurs Plasma, tenta d'atteindre le magicien démoniaque. Mais celui-ci, comprenant qu'il ne faisait pas le poid, préféra  
décamper.  
- Il s'enfuit, cria Vlad.  
- Tant pis! répondit Ivan. Occupons-nous de cette malheureuse!  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la souleva avec douceur. Il fut frappé par sa légéreté et surtout, par la beauté de son visage; elle semblait presque  
dormir. Il posa ses doigts sur son cou et constata que le pouls battait faiblement.  
- Elle est vivante! Sofia!  
La mystique de Mercure s'approcha et lança aussitôt Souhait, le sort de soin le plus puissant dont elle disposait.  
- Si elle a quelque chose de cassé, cela ne suffira pas, dit-elle. En plus, elle ne va sans doûte pas sortir de son évanouissement avant un  
moment. Il faut l'emmener et la mettre dans un lit.  
- Je suis d'accord, fit Lina.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, fit Garett. Elle ne doit pas être d'ici.  
- Que pouvait bien lui vouloir ces hommes? demanda Ivan d'un ton songeur.  
- Pas du bien, en tout cas, fit Vlad.  
- En tout cas, ce truc qu'elle a fait avec sa psynergie... Ce doit être une puissante mystique, murmura le jeune mystique d'air. C'est  
sûrement pour cela que je l'ai si bien captée...  
- En tout cas, bravo Ivan, dit Pavel. Tu lui as sûrement sauvé la vie!  
- Heureusement...

Eléana était dans les ténébres... On l'avait attaqué, à présent, elle sentait toujours une vive douleur au dos... Qui parut enfin s'atténuer, au  
bout d'un moment qui lui sembla éternel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait fatiguée! Pourtant, elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Au-dessus d'elle, une personne se tenait debout. Non, trois: un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, qui devait avoir dans les vingt ans. De  
l'autre côté, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Enfin, juste devant elle, un visage qu'elle reconnut instantanément; le teint bronzé, de longues  
mèches dorées, et surtout, de grands yeux d'un beau violet profond... Etait-ce lui qu'elle avait entendu crier?  
- Etes-vous... Un ange?  
Ivan fut stupéfait. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle question, et sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.  
- Euh... non, baffouilla-t-il.  
- Mais... Tu m'as sauvée, dit-elle enfin. Je t'ai vu... avant de m'évanouir...  
- Au moins, elle n'est pas amnésique, ricanna Garett.  
- Tais-toi Garett, dit Vlad.  
- Qui es-tu? demanda Ivan.  
- Je m'appelle... Eléana.  
Le jeune mystique air regarda la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ces yeux verts d'eau, de ce visage fin, de ces  
magnifiques boucles brunes... Eléana...  
Son coeur battait la chamade... Eléana... C'était le destin qui avait provoqué leur rencontre... Et maintenant, il se rendait compte que  
désormais, son plus cher désir était de protéger la jeune fille contre les monstres qui l'avaient attaquée.  
Ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte, c'était que Cylia venait de disparaître complètement de son coeur.  
- Tu es en sécurité ici, dit Ivan. Voici Vlad, Garett et Sofia. Je m'appelle Ivan. C'est nous qui t'avons amenée ici après que ces hommes  
t'aient attaquée.  
- Le Soleil Noir... Ils veulent ma peau parce que je sais maîtriser les quatre psynergies. C'est tout.  
- Tu mens, dit Ivan soudain.  
- Tu as fouillé son esprit? s'exclama Vlad, choqué.  
- Pas vraiment en profondeur, mais assez pour savoir qu'il y'a autre chose... Le Soleil Noir la recherche, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien...  
- Espèce de fourbe! s'exclama Eléana avec violence.  
Ivan sortit de son esprit, ébahi; elle avait visualisé en un éclair un mur de brique; le meilleur moyen d'empêcher une intrusion.  
- Ce n'est pas de toi dont je me méfie, lui dit-il. Mais il faut que nous sachions pourquoi ces hommes te pourchassent, pour te protéger.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée... mais sa voix faiblissait déjà.  
- Nous en avons tous besoin un jour, dit Sofia.  
- Dîtes-moi... fit la jeune fille enfin, vous connaissez Thélos?  
Vlad n'hésita pas:  
- Bien sûr! C'était pour lui que tu es venue jusqu'ici avec tes poursuivants?  
Elle hôcha la tête.  
- Vous pourriez me conduire à lui? J'ai tant à lui dire...  
- Repose-toi d'abord, dit Sofia. Ensuite, nous verrons.  
- C'est important...  
- Tu ne risques rien ici, Eléana, dit Vlad avec douceur. Mes amis et moi te protégeront s'ils reviennent.  
- Il faut que tu dormes, insista à nouveau gentiment Sofia.  
- J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver...  
- Tout ira bien, fit Ivan soudain. Il approcha doucement sa main du front de la jeune fille. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son pouvoir de cette manière-là, mais il fallait qu'elle dorme pour récupérer. Il lui lança donc son sort Sommeil à faible puissance, pour ne pas l'assomer  
pendant 48h.  
- Tu as fait attention, cette fois? demanda Vlad.  
- Elle en a pour six heures de sommeil, pas une de plus, répliqua Ivan. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire. Encore qu'elle a réussi à  
bloquer mon intrusion, c'est une chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.  
- Elle doit être plus puissante que nous tous réunis, soupira Vlad. Nous devrions en parler avec les autres.  
Ils allèrent rejoindre Lina, Pavel et Cylia attendaient dehors. Ils relatèrent ce qui s'était passé. Pavel parut stupéfait. Enfin, il dit:  
- Elle est sûrement plus puissante que nous tous réunis, pas étonnant que le Soleil Noir la recherche. Si cela se sait, nous serons bientôt  
tous en danger.  
- Ca paraît évident, fit Lina.  
- Nous sommes sept, nous devrions aisément pouvoir la protéger, fit Garett.  
- La question n'est pas là, répliqua Ivan.  
Une nuance d'incarnat plus foncée était apparue sur ses joues et ses yeux violets brillaient d'une lueur déterminée.  
- La question, c'est de savoir contre qui exactement et pourquoi...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Alors, ca vous plaît, les amateurs d'histoires louches? XD Ce petit manipulateur d'Ivan est tombé sur plus fort que lui pour une fois... XD D'ailleurs, il pourrait bien lui en cuire... **


	4. Première décision

**Chapitre 4: Première décision.**

Le lendemain, Eléana avait repris des forces. Le groupe l'avait harcelée de questions, et elle avait finalement acceptée de leur raconter  
sa fuite et leur donner quelques informations sur le Soleil Noir. Elle avait eu un accrochage avec Ivan qui avait commis l'imprudence de  
tenter à nouveau de l'interroger lui-même.  
- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu contrôlais les quatre psynergies. Je n'ai pas pénétré assez loin ton esprit, mais je sais que  
ce n'est pas un don de naissance...  
- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton furieux.  
Elle avait évité son regard. Elle était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.  
- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je suis concerné au premier chef!  
- Je ne veux pas en parler, un point, c'est tout!  
Ivan avait lâché un soupir. En temps normal, sa timidité l'emportait, mais là, il se demandait ce qu'elle cachait. Enfin, il dit:  
- Tu n'aimes pas donner ta confiance aux autres, n'est-ce pas? Seulement, à partir du moment où nous t'avons aidé, nous sommes  
aussi concernés.  
- Vous ne le serez bientôt plus, lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid. Dés que j'aurai vu Thélos, je partirai.  
- Tu n'iras pas bien loin, je dis!  
Ce pic lui fit lever les yeux. Ivan la regardait, rougissant, mais prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de faire cette ânerie.  
- Tu as déjà failli te faire tuer une fois. En plus, tu ne connais pas Angara. Vlad et moi, ainsi que tous les autres y avons voyagé, et  
crois-moi, c'est dangereux! Tu es peut-être puissante, mais loin d'être infaillible. Quand on détient un pouvoir important, le mieux est de  
savoir se montrer responsable.  
- Ne joue pas les aînés, espèce de gamin! Franchement, tu as quel âge? Seize ans, tout au plus?  
Là, Ivan se sentit blessé dans son orgueil. Il répliqua d'un ton froid:  
- J'ai deux ans de plus que toi, fière damoiselle! Et sûrement le double mentalement...  
Il s'éloigna d'un pas droit. Eléana sentit une véritable bouffée de haine pour ce jeune homme qui avait osé la défier, vouloir pénétrer ses  
secrets. Elle écarta le bras et la minute d'après, des petites lianes surgirent du sol et le firent trébucher. Là, le jeune mystique de jupiter  
eut un mauvais sourire malgré la chute; à ce petit jeu là, elle n'allait pas faire la maligne longtemps! Il se leva et la minute d'après, une  
aura violette entoura brièvement la jeune fille avant de disparaître:  
- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? demanda-t-il.  
- Je pourrais te mettre par terre en une seconde si je le voulais, répliqua Eléana.  
- Oh, mais je t'en prie...  
Elle voulut lui lancer de nouveau des lianes, mais...  
- Hein? Ma psynergie ne sort plus?  
Ivan éclata de rire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?  
- Constriction! Ne t'en fais pas, dans un petit quart d'heure, tu retrouveras tes facultés... peut être même plutôt si tu as de la chance...  
- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fourbe que toi!  
- Et si j'en profitais pour lire tes pensées, hum?  
Elle le fusilla du regard. Si sa psynergie n'avait pas été bloquée, Ivan aurait sûrement été réduit en poussière. Mais elle était  
complètement incapable de se défendre. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire:  
- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas le faire... Je n'attaque pas les jeunes filles sans défense...  
- Humpf!  
Dans sa colère, Eléana avait pu quand même remarquer quelque chose. Ivan ne manquait pas de style... Il avait un grand culot, mais  
quelque part, c'était plaisant. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard. Le jeune homme avait une lueur de malice dans les siens, et la jeune  
fille fut frappé également par leur douceur... Quant à Ivan, il sentit à nouveau son coeur s'emballer devant ces beaux yeux verts furibonds  
et en même temps brillants de la tristesse profonde qu'il avait entrevu la première fois qu'il les avait regardés. Enfin, il détourna son  
regard et s'éloigna.

Vlad et ses amis amenèrent donc finalement Eléana à l'autre bout de Val, chez Télos. L'alchimiste était entrain de tailler ses rosiers  
lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi:  
- Tiens, bonjour les enfants! Que me vaut cette petite visite?  
Vlad répondit aussitôt:  
- Je te présente Eléana, Thélos. Elle est venue à Val pour te voir. Apparement, elle pense que tu peux l'aider.  
Eléana s'approcha:  
- Je viens de la part de l'alchimiste Elios.  
- Elios? Mon cousin bien aimé! Ca alors... Tu entreras bien prendre une tasse de thé? Et vous aussi, Vlad, Pavel, Lina? Et vous autres?  
- Thélos, une partie de l'affaire dont nous devons parler est assez confidentiel, et...  
Le vieil homme sourit:  
- Allons, allons, il n'y a rien à craindre de Vlad et de ses amis. Ils ont sauvé notre monde il n'y a pas très longtemps et en connaissent un  
rayon maintenant sur les psynergies. Ils pourront sûrement t'aider, crois-moi. Ce sont de grands guerriers...  
- Mais mademoiselle pense qu'on est pas digne de sa confiance, persifla soudain Ivan.  
- Ce n'est pas ca, bafouilla-t-elle rougissante, mais...  
- Allons, entrez, vous m'expliquerez tout.  
Eléana fusilla encore une fois Ivan du regard avant d'entrer. Quand ils furent tous les huit installés devant une bonne tasse de thé, ils  
relatèrent tour à tour les événements de l'avant-dernière nuit.  
- Alors, ainsi, tu es dôtée de la faculté de contrôler les quatre psynergies... Il y'a une explication toute simple à cela, dit-il enfin.  
Il commenca:  
- L'Inexorable n'avait pas que les étoiles élémentaires comme dépositaires de pouvoirs. Sur les autres continents, il peut y'avoir encore  
bien d'autres artefacts...  
Il dit enfin:  
- Eléana, je serais curieux de voir de près ce pendentif...  
Eléana porta la main à sa poitrine:  
- Qu... Pourquoi?  
- Allons, retire-le, je ne vais pas te le voler... mais il dégage une sorte d'aura...  
Eléana obéit. Après tout, elle devait faire confiance à Thélos, il était son seul espoir.  
- Tu étais une adepte de quelle psynergie, à la base?  
- Vénus.  
- Essaie d'utiliser une psynergie de Mercure, maintenant!  
Eléana tenta de faire apparaître des gouttes d'eau. Et échoua lamentablement.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais! Ce que nous avons dans ce pendentif n'est autre que les quatre "petites étoiles" de Gondowan!  
- Ca alors, s'exclama Lina.  
- Alors, ils seront prêts à tout pour s'en emparer, dit Pavel.  
- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit? dit demanda Cylia à Eléana.  
- Je devais garder le secret.  
- Ca ne sert plus à rien, surtout qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils savent peut-être déjà que tu es ici, dit Garett.  
- Tous les continents sont menacés tant que nous avons cette pierre, dit Sofia.  
- Pas étonnant que j'ai eu cette vision d'Eléana, alors, fit Ivan . Je ne dois pas être le seul à avoir perçu son arrivée ici...  
- C'est quoi cette histoire? demanda Eléana, un peu surprise.  
- Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te dire, je suis un mystique de Jupiter confirmé, donc, je peux voir l'avenir... Et je t'ai vu débarquer avec les  
cavaliers aux trousses, c'est pour cela qu'on a pu intervenir à temps...  
Eléana fut bluffée à nouveau. Ce gamin qui avait à peine deux ans de plus avait donc tant de pouvoirs et d'influence? Elle comprenait  
mieux, à présent; il avait raison sur un point, il était beaucoup plus sage qu'elle. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.  
- Que puis-je faire? C'est l'Inexorable qui m'a confié ce pouvoir...  
Vlad se leva alors:  
- D'abord, aller au temple voir le grand prêtre du village. Il pourra sûrement nous aider. Ensuite, nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire.  
Ils sortirent donc de chez Thélos et se mirent en route chez le prêtre du village.  
- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous aider? demanda poliement l'homme à la longue barbe rousse.  
Thélos prit la parole:  
- Il s'agit d'une affaire d'une grande importance, grand prêtre... Nous devrions également convoquer le maire.  
- Très bien.  
Ainsi fut fait. Lorsqu'Eléana et ses compagnons eurent rapporté l'histoire, le grand-mère de Garett tira sur sa moustache, l'air grave.  
- Qu'allons-nous faire de cette jeune fille? demanda-t-il finalement. Nous devons la protéger, mais comment garantir que nul ne  
l'atteindra?  
- Quels sont les endroits que le Soleil Noir n'a pas encore approché?  
Vlad réfléchit et dit:  
- D'après les rumeurs qui circulaient dernièrement, l'est d'Angara n'a pas encore été envahi... Nous n'aurions qu'à aller au Temple  
Lama! Maître Hamo et les mystiques de l'Air qui l'accompagnent nous aideraient à protéger Eléana et le joyau le temps que nous  
sachions quoi faire!  
- Je suis d'accord, fit Sofia.  
- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Ivan.  
- Je vous suis, dit Garett.  
- Ca m'a l'air parfait, dit Pavel. Qu'en penses-tu, Cylia?  
- Je n'y vois pas d'objection, pour ma part.  
- Lina?  
- Ca m'a l'air ok aussi.  
Eléana soupira:  
- C'est vous qui voyez... après tout, je ne connais pas votre continent...  
"Enfin, elle a appris à écouter les autres,"pensa Ivan.  
Le Maire dit:  
- Grand Prêtre, qu'en pensez-vous? Pour ma part, l'idée me paraît bonne.  
- Je ne pressens pas de danger, j'en déduis donc que c'est un bon choix. Vous devrez vous mettre tous en route demain.  
La petite équipe approuva et l'on se sépara. Ce soir-là, ils restèrent tous chez Vlad. La mère de ce dernier fut réjouie d'autant de  
compagnie, mais ils eurent du mal à installer les nattes pour tous ces invités. Elle prépara un grand plat de raviolis à la vapeur pour tout  
le monde. Après le dîner, la pluaprt se retirèrent vite sur leurs nattes. Mais Ivan lui, préféra s'aérer pour mieux trouver le sommeil.  
La natte d'Eléana était près de la sienne. Ayant vue qu'elle était vide, la jeune fille décida de sortir à son tour. Elle voulait de toute  
manière avoir une conversation avec le jeune homme blond depuis le matin.  
- Ah, c'est toi, fit-il en la voyant arriver.  
Instantanément, ses jambes s'étaient mise à trembler et il se réjouit que l'obscurité empêchât Eléana de voir son trouble.  
- Je venais m'excuser pour ce matin, dit-elle platement. C'était toi qui avait raison, j'ai agi comme une idiote...  
- Ce n'est pas si grave... Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai brusquée, et tu n'as pas dû apprécier que j'essaie de lire tes pensées... Vlad et  
Garett avaient détesté, eux aussi, quand on s'est rencontré la première fois...  
Eléana hôcha la tête et respira à fond avant de dire:  
- Je dois te paraître bien antipathique, hein?  
Ivan se sentit rougir. Certes, il n'avait pas trop aimé la façon dont elle l'avait traité. Mais en même temps, il comprenait les raisons pour  
lesquelles elle avait agi ainsi.  
- La situation ne doit pas être facile pour toi, dit-il enfin. Tu es obligée de partir vers un lieu inconnu, avec des gens que tu ne connais  
pas bien, des ennemis puissants aux trousses... Je peux comprendre que tu sois méfiante. Mais tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre de  
nous.  
- Je l'ai compris, à présent. Et je sais que tu cherchais à m'aider depuis le début et que je t'ai mal remercié... C'est grâce à toi que je  
suis en vie et j'ai été pourtant si peu reconnaissante, je veux dire, ca ne me ressemble pas, c'est...  
Elle rougit et se tut brusquement.  
- Ne sois pas gênée, Eléana... Tu es marrante en colère, fit-il d'un ton malicieux.  
- Tu te moques de moi!  
- Euh, non...  
- Ca ne te gêne pas de faire partie du voyage, au moins?  
Ivan fut étonné:  
- Ca devrait?  
- Ca ne doit pas être drôle de risquer peut-être sa vie pour quelqu'un qu'on a du mal à supporter...  
Ivan la regarda avec un léger sourire, malgré son trouble. Ainsi, elle croyait qu'il suffisait d'aussi peu pour qu'il la déteste? Elle se  
trompait complètement...  
- Ce qui s'est passé ce matin, Eléana, ce n'était rien, rien du tout!  
- Alors, on pourra essayer... d'être amis? balbutia-t-elle.  
Ivan la regarda, légérement surpris:  
- Tu avais l'air du genre solitaire...  
- Justement... Comme tu l'as dit, ici, tout m'est inconnu, alors si au moins, j'avais des amis, je me sentirai mieux...  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire:  
- Les voyages et les dangers crééent des liens, c'est sûr. Mais ce qui fait la force de notre groupe, c'est notre confiance aveugle les uns  
envers les autres. Il n'y en a pas un parmi eux à qui je ne confierai pas ma vie. Or, je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu as besoin de  
temps.  
- J'ai tout le temps d'apprendre à vous connaitre tous...  
- Aie confiance et tout ira bien, dit-il doucement.  
- Je crois que je vais aller dormir...  
- Pareil pour moi...  
Ils allèrent donc chacun dans leur natte. Les autres dormaient déjà autour.  
- Ivan?  
- Hum?  
- Fais de beaux rêves...  
- Toi aussi, Eléana... Et n'aie pas peur...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Voilà, premier rapport de force, et première intimité entre les tourtereaux... Mais maintenant, ca va avancer en lenteur, **

**hé hé! XD Je suis très sadique, vous verrez...**


	5. Sur le passage Alpin

**Chapitre 5: Sur le passage Alpin.**

Le lendemain, ils quittèrent Val à l'aube. Le début du voyage s'effectua dans la tranquilité. Après trois jours de route, ils atteignirent le passage alpin.  
Eléana marchait en silence, entre Garett et Ivan. Plus loin, Vlad et Lina ouvraient la marche, en se tenant main dans la main, et à l'arrière, Pavel et Cylia faisait de même. D'ailleurs, Ivan était maintenant de bien meilleure humeur; en les voyant, il n'avait ressenti cette fois aucune jalousie. Cette fois, il avait les idées en place, au moins, Pavel et Cylia étaient tous les deux ses amis, et il était heureux pour eux.  
Par contre il y'avait quand même quelque chose qui clochait...  
Eléana et lui ne s'était plus vraiment reparlés depuis leur conversation nocturne. Ils n'en avaient pas eu la possibilité, et l'auraient-ils eu que le jeune homme n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait su quoi lui dire. Elle avait une personnnalité encore plus renfermée que la sienne! En trois jours, il ne l'avait jamais vu rire, ou même sourire, ni bavarder avec qui que ce soit, à part de courtes paroles échangées notament avec Sofia ou Lina.  
Peut-être se sentait-elle plus à l'aise avec les filles...  
A présent, il marchait à côté d'elle, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de furtifs coups d'oeil. Car malgré son caractère vif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était vraiment jolie, la jeune mystique, avec sa robe vert d'eau qui lui découvrait ses épaules et moulait sa jolie taille fine, ses beaux yeux du même vert, si brillants, aux paupières si admirablement fendues, son petit nez délicat, son menton à la courbe volontaire, son visage fin, sa peau mate semblable aux pétales d'une rose des sables, ses longues boucles d'or brun qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille...  
Eléana, quant à elle, aurait bien voulu approfondir le contact avec le jeune homme blond, mais quelque chose le lui interdisait; elle sentait bien son regard dévorateur se poser sur elle, et elle devait l'avouer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir un certain trouble, une émotion indéfinissable qui la faisait trembler et bondir son coeur.  
Et elle en avait peur.  
Eléana s'était jurée de ne jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre, trop de choses dépendaient d'elle. Si elle voulait créer des liens d'amitié, c'était exclusivement pour pouvoir voyager sur ce continent qu'elle ne connaissait guère, mais l'idée que les sept compagnons qu'elle avait avec elle dûrent risquer leur vie pour la protéger lui déplaisait fortement. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des amis, après ce qui était arrivé à Caleb, sans parler de la prophétie qu'elle avait reçu; si elle avait le malheur d'avoir des amis, ils souffriraient lorsqu'elle devrait les quitter pour toujours...  
Et tomber amoureuse, la question ne se posait même pas. Elle n'aurait jamais ni fiancé, ni petit ami. Cela lui avait été interdit avant même qu'elle n'eût atteint l'âge de femme.  
Sa décision était de toute manière déjà prise; dés qu'elle pourrait, elle quitterait le groupe. Elle n'était pas faite pour rester parmi eux. Ils formaient un groupe soudés, indivisible, par des liens d'amour et d'affection profonde, c'était touchant. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'accepter d'eux ce qu'elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais en mesure de leur rendre.  
Sofia, quant à elle, observait Eléana et Ivan.  
Elle était beaucoup plus intuitive que la plupart de ses amis, et elle avait tout de suite reconnu le coup de foudre quand elle les avait vu. Et après, l'hostilité qui s'était manifesté, puis enfin, leur entente cordiale, et maintenant, les regards discrets qu'ils se lançaient n'avait fait que confirmer l'idée... Les deux étaient fous l'un de l'autre.  
Mais elle avait compris qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop timides pour s'en rendre compte. Et elle avait bien vu qu'Eléana voulait à tout prix éviter les contacts trop approfondis. Restait à savoir pourquoi.

Au bout d'une heure de grimpette sur le sentier, les sept amis avaient les mollets douloureux. Eléana était essoufflée, en sueur et ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Cependant, son orgueil lui interdisait de se plaindre.  
- Nous devrions faire une pause, fit Cylia. J'ai mal aux pieds...  
- Je crois que c'est le cas de tout le monde, fit Vlad. Moi non plus, je ne serai pas contre!  
- Il y'a une rivière plus loin, dit Sofia, on pourrait s'y baigner les pieds!  
Tout le monde approuva, ravi.  
Ce fut une pause joyeuse. Vlad et Lina s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser mutuellement, ravis. Pavel et Cylia s'éclipsèrent plus loin, la jeune mystique de l'air pelotonnée contre le jeune homme. Sofia et Garett discutèrent en donnant des coups de pieds dans l'eau. Quant à Eléana, elle se trempait les pieds, seule derrière des roseaux. Ivan la rejoignit:  
- Ah, tu es là? Tu aimes rester seule?  
Elle hôcha la tête. Le jeune mystique de l'air ne se démonta pas:  
- Ca te dérange, si je m'assois près de toi?  
- Non.  
Le jeune homme s'assit et trempa à son tour ses pieds. Ils ne dirent rien durant un court moment. Eléana dit enfin:  
- Quand j'étais à Erin, la mer n'était pas très loin. J'adorais me baigner quand l'été arrivait. Là, il va déjà s'achever...  
- Ca va être la saison des pluies, là où on t'emmène, fit Ivan d'un ton malicieux. Tu auras double ration d'eau!  
- Sans rire?  
- J'aurais préféré ca à notre balade dans le désert Lamakan. Enfin, nous n'aurons pas à le traverser cette fois-ci. Ca découragera en revanche tes ennemis, si tu as de la chance. Ce désert est impossible à traverser pour qui n'a pas de psynergie adéquate. Les oasis sont bien dissimulées.  
Eléana s'allongea dans l'herbe. Les rayons de soleil la caressaient et elle se sentait si bien...  
- Ca va déjà mieux...  
Elle demanda:  
- Tu as voyagé jusqu'où?  
- J'ai dû aller partout où l'on peut aller avec Vlad, dit Ivan.  
- Où vivais-tu avant?  
-J'ai vécu à Kalay, puis à Vault. J'ai été élevé par un marchand, maître Hammet. C'est au contact des marchands que j'ai dévelloppé ma faculté à lire les pensées... Je pouvais dire à mon maître si l'on essayait de l'escroquer!  
Eléana pouffa:  
- Alors ainsi, tu as peur des mensonges...  
- C'est vrai... Je me suis rendu compte que les gens mentent et dissimulent beaucoup. Seul leur esprit ne ment pas.  
- Je ne mens pas. Je ne dis pas tout, mais je ne mens pas.  
- Je sais.  
Ivan la regarda et dit enfin:  
- Y'a-t-il seulement une personne pour qui tu n'aies pas de secret, Eléana?  
- A vrai dire...  
Elle aurait aimé lui répondre que pour Elios, elle n'en avait pas eu, mais c'était faux. Elle ne lui avait jamais révélé la prophétie de la voyante. Alors, non, il n'y avait personne.  
- Ce serait vraiment indiscret de te demander pourquoi tu es... si triste?  
La jeune fille lâcha un soupir, puis dit:  
- Je n'étais pas seule quand je suis partie de chez moi. Mon meilleur ami m'accompagnait. Ils l'ont tué.  
- C'est vraiment très triste.  
Au moins, il n'avait pas répondu "désolé" comme la plupart des gens l'auraient fait. Eléana dit enfin:  
- Tous les gens que j'approche sont en danger. Il en est ainsi depuis longtemps.  
Elle ajouta:  
- J'aurais bien de la peine, si tes amis et toi, après m'avoir fréquentée de façon aussi ostensible vous...  
- Tu ne crois pas que c'est aussi aux autres d'en décider?  
- De quoi?  
- Depuis que nous t'avons rencontré, les messages que tu nous envoies sont clairs... "Ne vous approchez pas". Mais il vient un moment où être seul est un vrai poids. Personne n'est fait pour être seul.  
- Il y'a des moments où l'on a pas le choix, Ivan.  
La douleur et la peur transparaissait dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme se sentit profondément ému devant cette détresse. Il lui dit enfin:  
- J'aimerais te voir sourire rien qu'une fois...  
Eléana sourit alors, mais dans ce sourire transparaissait la tristesse. C'était un tout petit sourire.  
-Je ne sourierai que lorsque je n'aurais plus peur...  
Ivan la regarda. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, mais il commencait à s'y habituer. Il savait qu'il pouvait la réconforter. Il dit enfin:  
- Un jour, je te promets que tu n'auras plus peur. Et un jour, tu sourieras de nouveau. Tu me crois?  
Eléana sentit cette fois en elle quelque chose qui ressemblait à... du bonheur. Elle ne pouvais pas croire ce que disait Ivan. Il ne savait pas son secret... Pourtant...  
- Oui, je te crois, répondit-elle enfin.  
Ils se regardèrent longuement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Etre ensemble leur suffisait.  
Un bruit au loin interrompit ce moment d'intimité.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Eléana.  
Quant à Ivan ,il mit une main en visière et se concentra pour activer sa vision:  
- Oh bon sang!  
- Quoi?  
- Il y'a des soldats cachés dans la falaise...  
La peur tordit le ventre d'Eléana.  
- Non...  
- Vite, on va prévenir les autres...  
Garett et Sofia virent l'air inquiet d'Ivan immédiatement. Celui-ci mit un doigt devant sa bouche. Ils comprirent:  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? chuchota Sofia:  
- Il y'a une embuscade dans la falaise, fais passer l'information, mais discrètement...  
Les deux obéirent aussitôt et bientôt, tout le petit groupe fut au courant. Pavel n'hésita pas:  
- Bon. Ivan, pars en avant avec Eléana. Vlad, moi et les autres vous couvriront!  
- D'accord! Viens, Eléana!  
Les deux se mirent donc à courir, tandis que Vlad et Pavel se mettaient position d'attaque, suivis de près par Garett, Sofia et Cylia. Ils enchaînérent les séismes, les murs de feu et de glace, les tempêtes de foudre... et jetèrent à bas une dizaine d'attaquants. Mais bien entendu, il y'avait un problème...  
Celui qui les commandait n'était autre que le magicien qui avait attaqué Eléana la première fois. Et il dit:  
- Elle n'est pas ici, elle a déjà filé! Vite, poursuivons-la!  
- Ca y'est, ils battent en retraite, cria Garett en faisant jaillir un rideau de feu, l'air fier de lui.  
- Il semble qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ca, fit Pavel qui semblait plutôt paniqué.  
- Quoi?  
- Ils ont compris!  
- Nom de...  
Ils foncèrent à l'attaque. Mais les autres soldats étaient déjà loin, et le mage était à leur tête...

Ivan et Eléana courraient à perdre haleine. Le jeune homme réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Comment protéger Eléana? Ce fut alors qu'il se rappella qu'il avait appris la psynergie "Camouflage". Or, plus loin, un arbre aux feuillages épais leur laissait assez d'ombre pour pouvoir tenter le coup.  
- Plaque-toi contre le tronc! lui ordonna-t-il.  
La minute d'après, sa psynergie s'activait, les cachant aux regards. Les cavaliers passèrent près d'eux sans les voir. Le mage aux yeux rouges regarda dans leur direction, l'air intrigué:  
- C'est drôle, je sens de la psynergie dans les parages, pourtant il n'y a personne...  
Il fit mine de se détourner. Mais par chance, Ivan comprit qu'il n'était pas dupe:  
- Attention!  
Il eut tout juste le temps d'improviser une psynergie de "Résistance" pour protéger la jeune fille. Le rayon de feu lançé par le mage rebondit sur le bouclier violet et rendit à nouveau visible les deux amis.  
- Ah, vous êtes là!  
Il lança un nouveau rayon, mais Ivan avait déjà déchaîné un Plasma qui foudroya cinq soldats. Il était dans une rage folle. Ce monstre voulait faire du mal à Eléana et il était hors de question de le laisser faire! Il tenta une constriction sur l'homme... qui ne fonctionna guère:  
- Tiens, donc, un mystique de Jupiter... Je sais à quel point vous êtes puissants, mais vulnérables... Voyons ce que tu vas faire face à ceci!  
Il leva les bras. La minute d'après, un énorme météore enflammé apparut:  
- Attention, Ivan! hurla Eléana.  
Elle leva ses paumes et improvisa à son tour un bouclier, mais bien entendu, face à la puissance de son adversaire, ca ne servit pas à grand chose; le jeune homme blond se retrouva projeté au sol, soufflé par l'impact, et ne bougea plus.  
- NON!  
Le mage éclata de rire. Mais il ne rit pas longtemps; à cet instant, une pluie de congères lui tomba dessus, l'ensevelisant littéralement; puis avec un ralentissement surprenant, un éclair foudroya le tout. Le mage fut littéralement balayé.  
- Beau travail les filles, lança la voix de Pavel.  
Eléana était paniqué:  
- Ce monstre a frappé Ivan, cria-t-elle affolée. Regardez!  
Sofia s'approcha aussitôt:  
- Ce ne sera rien, dit-elle enfin. La majorité de l'attaque a été détourné par Résistance...  
Elle murmura une courte prière en joignant les mains et une aura bleue entoura le jeune mystique d'air. L'instant d'après, il revenait à lui:  
- Hum... Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne!  
- Alors, tu es vivant, lança Eléana, soulagée.  
- Il faut partir d'ici, cria Vlad, il va bientôt revenir...  
- Oui, fuyons, dit Pavel. Ivan, tu peux marcher?  
- Ca ira...  
- Alors vite...  
Ils se mirent à courir tous les huit. Eléana avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentait le danger près d'elle... Sortiraient-ils vivants du passage alpin? 


	6. Nathos, le diabolique

**Chapitre 6: Nathos le diabolique**

- Je sens du danger, cria Cylia.  
- Pareil pour moi, fit Ivan.  
Ils étaient entrain de prendre la fuite à travers les passages rocheux. Le jeune mystique d'air était très énervé; il avait si mal à la tête qu'il était convaincu qu'il serait incapable de lancer la moindre attaque s'il fallait combattre. Or, Eléana aurait besoin de tous ses protecteurs pour survivre, il en était convaincu.

Un peu plus loin, le mage s'était relevé de sa chute. Sa capuche avait dénudé ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux rouges et cruels. Il leva son bâton. Il avait reçu de nombreux pouvoirs de ses artefacts magiques et avait bien l'intention de s'en servir.  
- Ils ne pourront jamais faire face à ceci!  
Une lueur rouge brûlante émana de lui et alla frapper le flanc de la montagne.  
- Monstre des profondeurs terrestres, je t'invoque! Que ta soif de destruction répande le sang!  
Lorsque la lumière rouge se dissipa, le monstre apparut; c'était un serpent qui possédait neuf têtes aux gueules remplies de crochets venimeux; une hydra, créature rare dans Angara. La bête avait une horrible teinte violette, et ses gueules crachaient le feu de l'enfer, en plus du poison. Quiconque affronterait cette créature terminerait obligatoirement ou empoisonné par son venin létal, ou étouffé, ou brûlé. Le mage l'avait déjà testée sur d'infortunés résistants et les résultats avaient été plutôt satisfaisants...  
- Liquide ces gosses...

- J'ai mal à la tête, gémit Ivan. Je ne pourrais jamais utiliser ma psynergie dans cet état!  
- Je ne peux rien pour toi, dit Sofia, désolée. Il faudrait que je connaisse la source exacte de ton mal pour le guérir...  
- Ca promet! fit Garett.  
Lina, quant à elle, se mit à blêmir:  
- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?  
- Une hydra! cria Pavel, sauve qui peut!  
- Ca, c'est signé Soleil Noir, fit Eléana. Ca va chauffer!  
Et effectivement, cela chauffa. Les huit amis n'eurent pas le temps de s'abritter, l'hydra cracha sur eux un long jet de flammes qui les rata de peu.  
- Il va falloir combattre, dit Vlad. Odyssée!  
L'épée dévastatrice du jeune mystique de Vénus frappa la créature, mais les blessures qu'elle subit cicatrisaient déjà. Elle était invincible.  
Garett déchaîna son djinn Flash; cette décision leur sauva la vie lorsque la créature cracha un souffle empoisonné sur eux.  
- Vous ne la battrez jamais, pauvres gamins, ricanna une voix. Moi, le mage Nathos, vous ordonne de me livrer la princesse des quatre étoiles, et peut-être que je vous épargnerai!  
- Ben voyons! répliqua Lina. Tu crois que ton petit serpent à neuf têtes nous impressionne? Nous avons déjà affronter pire que ca! Allez, les amis, montrons à cette face de carnaval comment se battent des mystiques!  
- A l'assaut! crièrent les autres.  
Eléana opta pour un Giga-séisme qui fit trembler le sol de part en part. Garett et Lina déchaînérent des éruptions, Cylia lança un Plasma dévastateur. Vlad et Pavel tentèrent de trancher les têtes du monstre à coup d'épée, mais se rendirent compte d'une chose pas très agréable; elles repoussaient en double!  
- Il faut la brûler, cria Eléana. Brûlez les cous après les avoir tranchés!  
Mais le monstre était à présent fou furieux. Ses mâchoires claquaient parfois à quelques centimètres de ses ennemis. Un de ses jets de flammes jeta la moitié de l'équipe par terre. Mais Eléana se redressa. La rage l'habitait. Ses amis étaient entrain de mourir à cause d'elle. Alors soudain, elle invoqua:  
- O abérration de la nature, monstre fétide! Retourne d'où tu viens car jamais ton pouvoir ne m'atteindra! Moi, Eléana, princesse des quatres étoiles, je te renvoies dans les entrailles de la terre, dés maintenant!  
Elle leva son bâton, et soudain, un rayon de lumière à la fois formé de glace, de lave, de flamme et d'éclair jaillit... Les quatre éléments, unis dans la lumière. Ce rayon frappa d'un coup et la créature fut réduite en poussière. Littéralement vaporisée. Il n'en resta plus une trace. Une étoile paraissait maintenant briller sur le front de la jeune fille. Elle regarda son ennemi qui paraissait stupéfait:  
- Tu vois ce que j'en ai fait de ton monstre puant, Nathos? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me capturer comme ca?  
Le mage blond répliqua:  
- Tu possédes un grand pouvoir, Eléana! Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas au Soleil Noir? Ainsi, tu vivras sans être obligée de fuir, et avec mon maître, nous construirons un monde neuve?  
- Dans tes rêves! Déluge!  
La minute d'après, un raz de marée frappa Nathos:  
- Les mystique de Mars n'aiment pas beaucoup l'eau, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle était déchaînée. Nathos ne parut cependant pas sentir beaucoup d'effet:  
- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me vaincre, Eléana? Tu es à bout et tes amis aussi!  
- Ton invocation d'Hydra t'a coûté pas mal de psynergie, mon pote... Alors oui, j'ai mes chances, en plus, nous somme huit face à toi.  
- Tu as bien raison, dit Pavel.  
Et ils frappèrent, envoyant leurs meilleurs attaques. Nathos réfléchit à cent à l'heure. C'était vrai, il était épuisé par son invocation, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas se défendre. Il renvoya les attaques vers leurs envoyeurs. Et avant de capituler, décida de leur jouer un mauvais tour.  
Nathos avait répéré que le jeune blond qu'il avait affaiblit tout à l'heure avait évité de se mêler au combat; il devait encore sentir les effets du choc précédent. Alors, de ses dernières forces, il envoya un rayon pourpre...  
Ivan n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Il était encore trop affaibli. Par chance, sa psynergie forma instantanément un bouclier autour de lui, mais le choc le projeta à nouveau à terre, et il se retrouva avec une plaie sanglante sur la poitrine.  
- NON  
Tous avaient hurlé, horrifiés.  
- Il en mourra, ricanna Nathos. Que cela te serve de leçon, Eléana! Où que tu seras, je ne serai jamais loin...  
Il disparut dans un éclair de feu.  
- Il ne respire plus, hurla Vlad.  
- Non, gémit Eléana. Quelqu'un a de l'eau de jouvence sur lui?  
- Moi, j'en ai, cria Cylia.  
Elle s'approcha et versa le contenu de la fiole dorée dans la bouche du jeune homme.  
- Faites que ca marche...  
- Ne meurs pas, Ivan... murmura Eléana.  
Il ouvrit les yeux. Ses amis lâchèrent un soupir soulagé.  
- Ca va aller? demanda Garett, très inquiet pour son ami.  
- Je... je crois...  
Il se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant. Mais Pavel dit:  
- On a de la chance. Il est parti.  
- Il ne renoncera pas, dit Eléana. Il a encore plus de raison de me vouloir maintenant qu'il a une idée de ce que je peux provoquer...  
- Je n'avais jamais vu un tel pouvoir avant, dit Cylia. Comment as-tu fait ca?  
Eléana répondit:  
- Je peux contrôler les quatre éléments, et Nathos désobéit aux règles de l'alchimie. Une créature maudite comme celle qu'il m'a envoyée ne pouvait me blesser sans en payer le prix fort. Ce pouvoir ne me rend pas invulnérable, surtout qu'il se déclenche de manière totalement aléatoire, mais il est en moi... Si jamais quelqu'un s'en emparait, le monde pourrait être dominé...  
Elle en avait des frissons.  
- Il faut qu'on essaie d'atteindre le temple, fit Cylia. On ne peut rester là.  
- Le soir tombe, objecta Sofia. Nous risquons bien plus à marcher dans le noir qu'à trouver un endroit où s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il doit y'avoir des cavernes sûres...  
- J'approuve, fit Lina.  
Les garçons approuvèrent en silence et finalement, le petit groupe trouva un abri dans la falaise. Lina fit un petit feu et l'on sortit des provisions. Le groupe avait emporté quantité de pain, de fromage et de pommes, en prévision de la longueur du voyage. Les pommes étaient déjà bien frippées, mais encore mangeables. Le fromage... Bien fait.  
- Beuh, ca pue, fit Ivan. Ca réveillerait un mort!  
- Ok, fit Garett, prochaine fois qu'un ennemi te frappera, fais-moi penser à te coller ca sous le nez!  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Ivan. La nervosité s'apaisait. Quand la soif et la faim furent apaisés, les discussions s'interrompirent. Pavel, Sofia et Cylia s'endormirent immédiatement. Vlad et Lina allèrent à l'extérieur de la grotte.  
- Ivan a failli nous claquer entre les doigts, fit Vlad. Je me sens... responsable...  
- Tu n'y pouvais rien, il avait déjà pas mal encaissé avant que Nathos ne le frappe, dit Lina  
- Justement! On aurait pas dû le laisser y aller seul! C'est le plus jeune d'entre nous!  
- Il a un an de plus que tu n'avais lorsque tu as dû quitter Val, dit Lina. Et il est responsable. Tu remarqueras qu'Eléana n'a pas eu une seule égratinure, fit-elle d'un ton malicieux.  
- Justement, c'est ce qui m'inquiète... Il l'a bien protégée, mais ne s'est pas protégé lui-même... Or, tu sais à quel point il est vulnérable. Quand sa psynergie le trahit, une pichenette pourrait le...  
Il s'interrompit avec un frisson.  
- Cylia souffre de la même chose, fit Lina. Les mystique de Jupiter n'ont pas beaucoup de résistance. Mais ils sont plus astucieux que la plupart d'entre nous.  
Elle ajouta:  
- Vlad, Ivan s'est déjà tiré de situation difficile. Tu dois lui faire confiance. Et puis, nous avons réussi à le soigner, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter?  
- Il n'y a pas que pour lui que je m'inquiète, mais pour nous tous... Ces combats nous ont tous à moitié épuisés... Ca m'effraie. Demain, si nous sommes de nouveau attaqués, il y'aura des morts!  
- Nous savions que cette mission était dangereuse, nous l'avons acceptée. Cesse de te torturer.  
- Tu n'as pas peur?  
Lina le regarda tendrement:  
- Peur? Evidement que si, Vlad. Mais tant que je suis avec toi, je supporterai tout.  
- Je t'aime tellement...  
- Moi aussi...  
Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis l'embrassa avec fougue...

Quant à Ivan, il était allongé, et n'était que douleur. Sa tête explosait, il avait des bleus partout, sa poitrine le démangeait et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Eléana était près de lui:  
- Ca te fait mal, ta tête?  
- Oui...  
Elle toucha doucement le front du jeune homme, puis dit:  
- Je vais te mettre un peu d'eau froide sur le front, tu te sentiras mieux...  
Elle prit son mouchoir, l'humidifia avec l'eau de sa gourde et tapota doucement le front d'Ivan.  
- Ca te soulage?  
- Un peu...  
- Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne.  
- C'est mon devoir...  
- Ca ne diminue pas ma reconnaissance...  
Elle repoussa l'une des mèches dorées du front du jeune homme et lui dit:  
- Je vais te lancer un Sommeil, ca t'aidera à te reposer. D'accord?  
- Merci, Eléana...  
Doucement, elle appuya sa main contre le front du jeune homme et lui lança le sort à très faible puissance. Ivan sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes, et enfin, il sombra dans ce bienheureux inconscient... 


	7. Le Temple Lama

**Chapitre 7: Le Temple Lama.**

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe était à peu près rétablie. Ivan n'avait plus mal à la tête. La nuit tranquille qu'il avait passée l'avait reposé, malgré les courbatures qui continuaient de se faire sentir. Il savait qu'il serait de taille à combattre si le besoin se faisait sentir. Pavel avait mal dormi, ses paupières lui paraissaient lourde, il avait le minois bien chiffonné, tout comme Cylia et Vlad. Lina, quant à elle, se sentait bien. Sofia baillait et frissonnait. Ils mangèrent leurs dernières pommes, puis se remirent à marcher. Eléana sentait ses jambes lui faire un mal de chien, mais pour rien au monde elle ne se serait plainte, elle était beaucoup trop fière. Seul Ivan paraissait se doûter de ses souffrances(lisait-il encore ses pensées, celui-la?), mais la surveillait de loin, sans rien dire. Il avait été touché de la façon dont elle avait veillé sur lui hier soir... Tant de gentillesse l'émouvait...  
Ils marchèrent donc encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le temple lama apparut.  
- Enfin, on est arrivé! Et entier, en plus, fit Garett.  
Eléana en aurait pleuré de joie. Alors, elle était en sécurité, maintenant? Ouf! Ca allait faire du bien de pouvoir se reposer un peu... Ne pas craindre de se faire attaquer tout le temps...  
Le temple Lama était situé juste avant le désert, derrière une barrière rocheuse, et sur le terrain, il y'avait un grand lac à l'eau clair. Le paysage était magnifique. Eléana le contempla longuement. Voyager avait au moins cet avantage; on voyait du pays. Enfin, ils entrèrent tous dans le temple. Les sept amis se plièrent en une révérence. Eléana se dépêcha de les imiter.  
Maître Hamo était une forte femme aux cheveux violets. Elle dit:  
- Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus vu Vlad, Garett, Sofia... Ivan... dit-elle en le regardant attentivement. Et bienvenue à tous les autres...  
Ivan regarda celle qui était sa grande soeur et qui pourtant, le considérait presque comme un étranger... Encore une affaire de destinée, bien entendu, mais cela l'agaçait à chaque fois.  
- Je suppose que vous nous attendiez déjà, répliqua le jeune mystique de Jupiter.  
- Tu deviens de plus en plus perspicace avec l'âge, Ivan, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et je suppose que la jeune fille qui vous accompagne est Eléana...  
La jeune fille n'hésita pas:  
- Oui... C'est moi.  
- Le danger plane autour de toi... il est accroché à toi en permanence... Une longue et difficile destinée t'attends, je le crains...  
Elle hôcha la tête.  
- Bien entendu, toi et tes amis serez en sécurité ici, je suppose. Je n'ai pour l'instant eu aucune vision négative.  
- Que savez-vous sur le Soleil Noir? demanda Vlad.  
- Les mages du Soleil Noir ont violé l'alchimie et les lois de la nature. Leur châtiment viendra un jour... Et l'équilibre se rétablira!  
Elle ajouta:  
- Jusqu'ici, vous avez mené à bien votre mission... Vous devez être épuisés. Je vais demander à un de vos apprentis de vous montrer vos chambres... Ivan, veux-tu rester avec moi quelques instants? J'aimerais avoir une conversation avec toi.  
- Je n'ai pas de secrets pour mes amis, répliqua-t-il.  
- Libre à toi de leur révéler ce que je te dirai, répondit-elle, même si à mon avis, tu n'y tiendras pas... Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire, et tu jugeras ensuite.  
Il hôcha la tête, surpris. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de secrets pour ses amis proches, depuis quatre ans... Eléana intervint:  
- Si vous vous apprêtez à lui révéler l'un des secrets de sa destinée, assurez-vous qu'il soit prêt à l'entendre! Si j'avais su ce qu'à moi, on allait prédire, je n'aurais pour rien au monde voulu le savoir!  
Maître Hamo fusilla Eléana du regard:  
- Ivan est assez fort pour assumer son destin. Tu as fait de même à ta manière. Va, maintenant.  
Eléana quitta la pièce, accompagnée par tout le groupe.  
Quant à Ivan, il se sentait un peu mal. Maître Hamo savait lire le coeur des gens mieux que personne et il avait peur de ce qu'elle lirait dans le sien. Il était sûr que si elle tenait à lui parler seul à seul, ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle. Allait-elle lui prédire sa mort? Son estomac se contracta à cette pensée.  
- Tu as tellement grandi, murmura-t-elle. Tu es presque un homme, à présent...  
- Ca ne fait que deux ans, pourtant...  
- Tu vas faire face à des épreuves bien plus dures que celles que tu as traversées jusqu'à présent. C'est toi qui a eu la première vision de cette fille, n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui. C'était la première fois que ca m'arrivait.  
- Ton don de prophétie s'est donc réveillé...  
Elle eut un soupir, puis enfin dit:  
- Et pour ton malheur, il s'est exclusivement focalisé sur la personne avec qui ton destin sera plus lié qu'avec personne d'autre...  
- Que voulez-vous dire?  
- Un jour, tu subiras la même épreuve que la plupart des mystiques, mais je crains que tu ne la subisses plus vite que tu ne devrais, toi, pas encore sorti de ton enfance... La vue de la mort de l'être que tu vas chérir plus que tout... Une épreuve pour laquelle personne n'est près, car si les prophéties ne s'accomplissent pas toujours, chercher à les contrer va parfois déclencher un mal plus grand...  
- Je ne comprends pas...  
- Ivan, tu ne vois donc pas ce qui pourtant crève les yeux? Tu la cherches déjà, tu l'as cherchée avant même de la connaître... Ton coeur bat déjà pour elle, tu trembles à l'idée de la perdre... Tu as à présent une très grande faiblesse, et aussi une très grande force...  
Ivan se sentit trembler. Il savait où elle allait en venir...  
- Ne me dîtes pas cela... murmura-t-il.  
- Si, Ivan. Tu vas tomber éperdument amoureux de la princesse des quatre étoiles, ou tu l'es déjà... Je n'ai jamais perçu un tel lien entre deux personnes... Un amour aussi fort peut être aussi destructeur qu'il peut être sauveur... Vos chemins se sépareront de multiples fois, et pourtant, vous continuerez toujours à aller l'un vers l'autre... Comme l'eau de la rivière qui retourne à la mer...  
- Vous voulez me mettre en garde, dit Ivan, l'interrompant.  
- C'est ce que tu penses?  
- Eléana est destinée à mourir, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il soudain. Vous l'avez dit. Vous avez dit que la pire épreuve de ma vie serait de prédire la mort de la personne la plus chère à mon coeur...  
Maître Hamo eut un sourire triste:  
- C'est ce qui devrait se passer. Mais je viens aussi de te dire qu'il se pourrait que cela ne se réalise pas avant un grand nombre d'années. Eléana a une destinée très difficile, mais tu peux la soutenir et veiller sur elle. Tu as déjà plus influé sur son destin que ne l'a jamais fait un mystique avant toi. Car elle aurait déjà dû mourir lors de votre première rencontre.  
- Je le savais... Tout comme j'ai senti que je devais l'en empêcher...  
- Tu n'as pas fait que lui sauver la vie, ce soir-là. Tu l'as liée à toi pour toujours.  
Ivan baissa la tête. Il savait que Maître Hamo avait raison.  
- Je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dés que je l'ai vue dans mon rêve... Il ajouta:  
- Effectivement, je n'aurais pas voulu dire ca devant tout le monde...  
Il rougit violemment. La mystique eut un léger rire:  
- Tu es encore un enfant, dans le fond, avec ta timidité... Voilà qui est rassurant... La gravité dans tes yeux était-elle que j'aurais cru voir un vieillard...  
- Je ne mourrai pas vieux, fit Ivan d'un air cynique. Je vis bien trop dangereusement pour cela, je le crains...  
Il demanda:  
- Maître, personne n'a jamais vu sa propre mort?  
- Non, cela n'est pas encore arrivé jusqu'à présent.  
- Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais me voir mourir...  
Ils ne dirent plus rien durant deux minutes. Le jeune homme avait du mal à encaisser le coup de la révélation. Influer sur une destinée était un jeu dangereux, on ne blaguait pas avec ces choses-là... Pour Eléana, il avait déjà pris sa décision; il était hors de question qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle était déjà tellement timide et farouche... Si la prédiction de maître Hamo se réalisait, elle viendrait vers lui en temps voulu et on verrait bien ce qui se passerait...  
- Je sais à quel point tu es sensible, Ivan. Tu vas devoir prendre garde à ne pas laisser sentiments personnels influencer tes choix, comme cela a déjà failli se produire par le passé!  
Le jeune homme la fusilla du regard:  
- C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour justifier de m'avoir privé de la seule famille qu'il me reste...  
Il ajouta:  
- Regardez Pavel, même lui est revenu vers Lina... Enfin, il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas été séparés aussi longtemps que nous...  
Il lâcha un soupir. Plus que jamais, il réalisait qu'à part les liens du sang, ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun.  
- Merci tout de même pour la mise en garde...  
Il sortit. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de retourner auprès des autres. Il voulait être seul. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter Eléana. Malheureusement, ce fut une obligation.  
Elle l'attendait dans le couloir.  
- Ca? lui demanda-t-elle d'emblée. Elle ne t'a pas prédit un truc... Trop grave?  
Ivan soupira. De toute évidence, ca devait être écrit sur son front. Il baissa les yeux, rougit, tandis que son coeur battait à cent à l'heure.  
- Tu veux faire un tour? Ca te changera les idées...  
- Merci, Eléana...  
Ils sortirent. Enfin, Ivan eut le courage de dire:  
- Elle m'a averti du danger que nous courrons, nous autres mystiques de Jupiter, quand notre don de prophétie se réveille...  
- Et lequel est-ce?  
- Prédire la mort de la personne la plus chère à notre coeur...  
- Cylia ne semble pas s'en préoccuper...  
- Peut-être a-t-elle vu que Pavel mourrait de sa belle mort...  
Il lâcha un soupir. Et enfin il dit:  
- Eléana... Je crois que j'ai peur pour toi.  
La jeune fille le regarda, troublée. Il s'inquiétait donc pour elle? C'était touchant...  
- Je ne risque rien ici...  
- Tu as été la première personne que j'ai captée en vision... Il se peut que cela se reproduise...  
Il dit enfin:  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter l'idée de savoir comment tu vas mourir...  
- L'avenir n'est pas fixe, dit-elle. On peut toujours intervenir pour modifier le cours des choses.  
- C'est un jeu très dangereux... on peut provoquer des catastrophes, aussi.  
Eléana plongea ses doux yeux verts dans le regard violet du jeune homme:  
- Tu veux bien me promettre quelque chose?  
- Quoi?  
- Si vraiment, tu me vois un jour... mourir dans une de tes visions... J'aimerais éventuellement être au courant. Je t'en prie...  
- Ce que tu me demandes là, c'est...  
Il dit enfin:  
- Je ne veux même pas envisager l'idée...  
Rien qu'à l'idée, il sentait en effet une violente douleur lui déchirer la poitrine, et il avait l'impression que son souffle allait se bloquer dans sa gorge. Qu'il allait manquer d'air. La souffrance était telle qu'il en fut stupéfait.  
"Hamo avait raison, pensa-t-il avec une certaine amertume. Je l'aime déjà plus que je ne devrais... Je l'aime déjà beaucoup trop... Ca fait si mal..." Pourtant, lui même détestait qu'on ne soit pas sincère avec lui. Alors, la réponse s'imposait:  
- Je te le dirai...  
Eléana eut un pâle sourire:  
- Je ne me serai jamais imaginée demander une chose pareille à un ami... Je suis désolée... Je ne veux pas te faire de peine...  
- Tu n'y es pour rien...  
- Hé les amoureux, vous voulez voir où vous dormez cette nuit ou non? cria Garett qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner Ivan.  
- Tais-toi, Garett! s'exclama Ivan qui sentit ses joues s'enflammés.  
- Ouais, tais-toi! cria Eléana qui rougissait également.  
- Eléana, t'es toute rouge!  
- LA FERME!  
Les deux avaient cette fois crié en même temps.  
- Arrêtez, vous troublez nos méditations, cria un apprenti plus loin.  
- Oups!  
Eléana dormirait avec Sofia et Cylia. Lina était au fond. Vlad et Pavel partageait une chambre sur le côté gauche. Ivan et Garett devaient se partager la dernière, au grand déplaisir d'Ivan qui savait qu'il allait se faire vanner toute la soirée. Et en effet, Garett s'en priva pas:  
- Allez, mec, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, tu faisais quoi, avec Eléana, une promenade en amoureux?  
- Ce n'est même pas vrai!  
- Tu es amoureux, je dis!  
- N'importe quoi! Je la connais à peine!  
- Cool alors, elle est pour moi?  
- CA VA PAS, NON?  
Garett éclata de rire:  
- Mouhahahaha! Je t'ai eu! T'es jaloux, tu es amoureux!  
Ivan croisa les bras, l'air buté.  
- Boooooooooouuu! Il est amoureux, il est amoureux! Et il veut pas le dire, il veut pas le dire!  
Ivan leva ses yeux furieux sur Garett:  
- Continue comme ca, gros plein de soupe, et un coup de vent risque de te faire passer par la fenêtre...  
- Je ne suis pas gros!  
- Bah tais-toi!  
- Bah, je m'en fous, de toute façon! T'es trop bête pour draguer une fille correctement!  
- Ou je n'en ai pas envie...  
Garett lâcha un soupir. Il adorait taquiner le gamin. Mais là, il ne réagissait vraiment pas de manière drôle.  
- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'Hamo t'a dit? Tu as accepté de la revoir quand nous avons pris la décision d'amener Eléana ici, mais vu votre lien...  
- Rien n'a changé. Nous ne sommes plus que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre depuis longtemps...  
- C'est triste...  
- Ma famille, c'est toi, Vlad et Sofia, maintenant. C'est tout, dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Si tu arrives à envisager les choses ainsi...  
- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement?

Le lendemain, Hamo les convoqua très tôt. Vlad et Pavel en était surpris. Eléana se tenait dans un coin, assez surprise. La voyante avait l'air épuisée:  
- L'Inexorable m'est apparue en rêve cette nuit et m'a donné des instructions très importantes, fit-elle.  
Tout le monde fut stupéfait... 


	8. Les Quatre Cités perdues

**Chapitre 8: Les quatre Cités perdues...**

Ce fut dans un long silence qu'Hamo démarra sa prédiction.  
- Toi, Eléana, Princesse des quatre Etoiles, voici ce que l'Inexorable dévoile sur ta quête. Tu devras marcher de continents en continents, traverser les montagnes et les déserts, parcourir la haute mer, jusqu'à trouver les quatre Cité perdues, clé du pouvoir suprême de la Lumière. La cité de Zéphyro, Cité de l'Air, se trouve dans les cieux innaccessibles. La cité du Feu Vulcain sera perdue dans le fin fond du plus brûlant désert. La Cité de Mizuno, de l'eau, dans les abysses les plus profondes de l'Océan. La Cité de Gaïaé, de la terre, dans la vallée cachée.  
Dans chacune de ces cités, un objet précieux t'attend, chacun d'eux relié à un élement. Ils augmenteront ton pouvoir de manière considérable. Ainsi, tu seras de taille à lutter contre le chef du Soleil Noir, aux pouvoirs maudits. Vlad et ses amis seront tes gardiens, si tu l'acceptes. Ainsi, ils te protégeront dans ton voyage, qui sera très long et très périlleux. Car si le Soleil Noir convoite ton cristal d'étoiles, il convoite encore plus les objets des Cités Sacrés... Acceptes-tu cette quête?  
- Bien sûr que oui, répondit la jeune fille.  
- Et acceptes-tu que Vlad, Pavel et leurs amis soient tes gardiens?  
- Ai-je vraiment le choix? répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.  
Inutile de vous dire qu'elle aurait préféré mille fois affronter les dangers du voyage toute seule. Mais bien sûr, elle savait qu'on ne la laisserait pas en décider ainsi. Le groupe d'amis était entêté à souhait. Elle soupira. Bah, après tout, il serait toujours temps de leur fausser compagnie plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'eux, même si cela la gênait de devoir entraîner dans sa périlleuse destinée d'autres personnes.  
- On va retourner dans le désert Lamakan, gémit Ivan. Voilà qui va être une sympatique balade...  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Ivan, fit Garett, les voyages dangereux sont notre spécialité...  
- Faudra que je pense à rédiger un guide touristique pour nos prochaines vaccances, lança Lina.  
Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Hamo dit enfin:  
- Vous devrez vous mettre en route demain à la première heure.  
- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui? demanda Pavel.  
- Les combats d'avant-hier vous ont bien affaiblis. Si vous voulez être de bons protecteurs, vous devrez être au mieux de vos capacités.  
Elle ajouta:  
- Dans la bibliothèque du temple, certains livres évoquent les quatre cités perdues, peut-être serez-vous curieux de les lire.  
- Moi, oui, dit Eléana aussitôt.  
- Moi aussi, approuva Ivan.  
- Beuh! C'est ennuyeux, la lecture, fit Garett. Je préférait aller m'entrainer. Pavel, Vlad, vous venez avec moi?  
- Oui, pourquoi pas?  
- Ah, les garçons, fit Lina en levant les yeux au ciel. Et bien moi, j'irai avec Ivan et Eléana, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus aussi.  
- Moi aussi, fit Sofia.  
- Et moi, dit Cylia.  
Ils allèrent donc dans la bibliothèque, tandis que les autres allaient s'amuser dehors à faire des excercices avec leurs psynergies.  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver plusieurs ouvrages qui traitaient de l'histoire des Quatre Cités; apparement, elles avaient été bâties par quatres frères rois, et bénies des Dieux; un jour, malheureusement, la cupidité des frères l'emporta, et pour les châtier, leurs cités furent frappés de malheur...  
- "Brewen, Geldwin, Mewen et Edwin étaient quatres frères mystiques, à l'âge d'or de l'alchimie. Chacun d'eux maîtrisaient une psynergie différentes, lut Ivan. Un jour, Brewen fit le voeu de bâtir une cité imprenable dans une vallée, pour protéger sa famille et les habitants de sa ville; il y parvint aisément, et les jardins suspendus de son palais donna à la cité de savoureux fruits en abondance, ainsi que bien d'autres richesses. Geldwin, quand à lui, rêvait de conquérir les eaux; il construisit une cité dans les profondeurs, reliée à une île. Sa Psynergie de Mercure atteignit alors son apogée.  
Mewen rêvait de conquérir le ciel, la liberté. En travaillant avec sa psynergie, il parvint à ériguer une cité volante, bien au-dessus de la Terre des hommes, et des vaisseaux fabuleux sillonèrent le ciel.  
Enfin, Edwin, jaloux du succès des autres, se retrancha dans le désert. Sa cité devint cependant une vraie oasis pour les voyageurs. Mais il regrettait de ne pouvoir avoir plus. Il décida alors de conquérir les cités de ses frères. Mewen, qui était le plus ambitieux, le soutint contre les deux autres. Une terrible lutte fratricide eut lieu et ils s'entretuèrent..." Sympatique, ajouta-t-il en refermant le livre. Ce sont les armes des quatre frères qu'il nous faut retrouver? Je me demande si tu as tant intérêt à te battre avec ca, Eléana!  
- Si l'Inexorable l'a dit, je dois suivre mon destin, répondit-elle.  
Elle était inquiète, mais elle obéirait. Après tout, elle savait ce qui devait se produire depuis longtemps et y était préparée. Elle continua de feuilleter les livres en silence avec les trois autres et ils trouvèrent différents descriptions des Cités, mais pas le moindre indice sur l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.  
- Vous pensez qu'on peut les retrouver? demanda Sofia.  
- Nous avons déjà réussi des choses plus dures, dit Lina.  
- C'est bien vrai, fit Ivan. Je suis persuadé que nous avons tout entre les mains pour réussir.  
- Si le Soleil Noir n'y arrive pas avant nous, dit Eléana d'un air sombre.  
- S'ils continuent à nous pister, c'est le risque, fit Lina. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons continuaient à s'entrainer.  
- Dommage qu'Ivan ne soit pas avec nous, fit Vlad, ca aurait pu être drôle de faire une lutte d'entrainement contre lui...  
- Laisse tomber, Vlad, il préfére conter fleurette à notre Princesse des Quatre Etoiles, ricanna Garett.  
- N'importe quoi, répliqua Vlad. Ivan est trop timide pour ce genre de chose, je crois plutôt qu'il aime lire, tout simplement... Il a toujours été plus calme que les autres.  
- N'empêche, vous devriez voir comment il la regarde, s'il avait plus de tripes, il la draguerait, ha!  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Garett, dit Vlad en le fusillant du regard. Ivan est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul, ok?  
- Tu parles! Il est peut-être relativement plus mature qu'on ne l'était à son âge et il est pas tombé de la dernière pluie, mais ca reste un jouvenceau! Il pourrait être mon petit frère!  
- Mais il ne l'est pas, fit Pavel d'un ton malicieux.  
- Heureusement, parce que j'ai pas envie de devoir tout le temps garder un oeil sur lui pour faire plaisir à Papa Maman... Je me rappelle, à Val avec ma soeur, c'était déjà difficile...  
Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire. Vlad fit pousser de la terre une ravissante gerbe de fleurs avec une croissance accélérée:  
- Ca ferait un beau bouquet pour ma jolie Lina, ca...  
- Pff! Elles auront fâné demain, fit Pavel.  
- Oui, dommage... Tiens, ca serait bien de faire ca pour notre mariage, n'empêche... Fleurir les stands et l'arcade... ce serait ravissant...  
- En admettant qu'on rentre à la maison pour se marier, ricanna Pavel. Or, vu la quête qu'on a accomplir, m'est d'avis qu'on est pas prêt de rentrer!  
- On est déjà rentré, on rentrera de nouveau, fit Garett. Par contre, il va y'en avoir, des festivités, ha, ha, ha. Toi et Cylia, d'abord. Puis Vlad et Lina, et, ajouta-t-il d'un ton malicieux, vu comme c'est parti, Ivan et...  
- Arrête Garett! lança Pavel.  
- Oui, tu es crevant avec tes blagues pas drôle, fit Vlad.  
- En si ca se trouve, elle est déjà promise à quelqu'un, dit Pavel.  
- Vue la veine d'Ivan, c'est probable, le pauvre, il s'est déjà fait jeté par...  
- Tais-toi Garett! fit Vlad en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
- Rho, mais je rigolais...  
Il fit apparaître un cercle de feu et s'amusa à sauter à travers. Vlad et Pavel reprirent divers exercices qui les occupèrent jusqu'au soir.

- Eléana est vraiment une fille mystérieuse, fit Lina. Trois jours que l'on est avec elle et elle nous parle à peine...  
- Elle n'a pas eu une existence facile, dit Cylia. Elle finira par s'ouvrir à nous avec le temps.  
D'ailleurs, où est-elle, maintenant? demanda Sofia.  
- Peut-être avec Ivan, il est le seul à arriver à lui faire prononcer plus de deux phrases qui n'auraient rien à voir avec notre quête... dit Lina.  
- Mais comment fait-il? plaisanta Sofia.  
- Ils se ressemblent beaucoup de caractère, dit Cylia, ce n'est pas surprenant, en fait...  
- Tu parles! Même Ivan est plus sociable qu'elle... dit Lina.  
- Laissons lui du temps, dit gentiment Cylia. Ca ne fait que quelques jours qu'elle est là, et en plus, elle s'est retrouvée dans une situation vraiment délicate. Nous devons être patients.  
- Tu as raison, fit Lina. Je me demande quand même comment on peut être renfermé à ce point...

Ivan était en réalité retourné dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Demain, il allait partir avec les autres et le début de la quête commencerait.  
- A quoi tu penses, vieux? demanda Garett.  
- A demain. A notre voyage...  
- Ca t'angoisse, de retraverser le désert?  
- Ca aurait pu être pire...  
- C'est vrai.  
En réalité, Ivan se demandait surtout comment gérer la situation étrange qu'il vivait avec Eléana. Maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments pour elle, il était gêné. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il avait le devoir de dissimuler ses sentiments, et les plaisanteries incessantes de Garett l'embêtaient. Mais en même temps, comment s'empêcher d'apprécier la compagnie d'Eléana, de parler avec elle de tout et de rien, et la voir sourire, même si c'était toujours de petits sourires tout tristes? Et comment empêcher son estomac de se nouer, son coeur de battre à tout rompre et ses jambes de trembler? Ca avait été déjà difficile, avec Cylia...  
La nuit s'écoula sans qu'il n'obtienne de réponse.  
Mais Eléana, elle, ne dormait pas de la nuit.  
"Quatre cités à retrouver... Ca va être si long... Papa, Maman, vous reverrais-je? Caleb... Je suis tellement désolée..."  
Le chagrin la secoua à nouveau. Elle devait s'éloigner des êtres qu'elle aimait, et ne devait plus s'attacher à personne, elle se l'était promis. Pourtant, dans son lit, ce soir-là, elle pensait.  
Elle pensait à Sofia et Cylia, si douces et gentilles...  
A Lina, si joyeuse et accueillante, à qui pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'ouvrir...  
A Garett, un peu moqueur, mais sympatique...  
A Vlad et Pavel, loyaux et meneurs... Et si protecteurs...  
A Ivan...  
Ivan...  
Elle avait avec lui un lien complexe, indéfinissable... Elle avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se parler... Il la troublait, il n'y avait aucun doûte là-dessus. Elle serra les poings sous ses draps. Il n'était rien, pour lui, pas plus que les autres, juste un garde du corps. Elle, elle avait une mission à accomplir. Il n'y avait aucune place pour les sentiments.  
Aucune.


	9. Dans le désert Lamakan

**Chapitre 9: Dans le désert de Lamakan.**

Ils arrivèrent au désert une heure après avoir quitté le temple. Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner; la température sembla monter de  
minute en minute. Eléana comprenait mieux pourquoi Ivan avait tant tenu à ce qu'elle se frotte son visage et ses épaules de baume  
solaire; à cette minute, elle brûlait et transpirait. Fille du sud, elle avait l'habitude des fortes températures, mais là, sa bouche lui  
paraissait déjà aussi sèche qu'une pierre au soleil. Les sept autres souffraient également. En plus, il n'y avait pas que la transpiration;  
une brise soufflait régulièrement, et du sable s'infiltrait sous les vêtements, provoquant d'horribles démangaisons. Qu'est-ce que ca  
pouvait gratter!  
- Beurk, je suis trempée de sueur! s'exclama Sofia. C'est dégoûtant!  
- Pareil pour moi, fit Lina, et en plus, j'ai soif!  
- Ma robe est couverte de poussière, fit Eléana, un peu triste.  
Les garçons se plaignaient également:  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, gémit Pavel.  
- Aussi chaud que la dernière fois, dit Vlad.  
- J'ai bien envie d'ouvrir ma gourde, soupira Cylia.  
- Attention, il faut faire durer l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une oasis, fit Vlad.  
- Je peux encore attendre, dans ce cas, fit la jeune mystique air.  
- Moi aussi, dit Lina.  
- Ca ira Eléana? demanda Ivan qui marchait près d'elle.  
- Ca ira. Je suis forte.  
- Quand je pense que c'est bientôt sensé être la saison des pluies, fit Sofia.  
- On aurait pas pu attendre jusque là, soupira Garett. Pas avec des ennemis aux trousses.  
- Puissent-ils crever de soif... gromella Ivan. Que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à souffrir... Il suffirait de leur percer leurs gourdes pour  
les semer à tout jamais, je dis...  
Au bout d'un moment, Eléana ne tint plus.  
- Je crois que j'ai vraiment trop soif, maintenant, finit-elle par avouer en rougissant.  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, fit Cylia.  
Eléana prit donc sa gourde et but une longue gorgée avant de la refermer.  
- Ca ira?  
Elle hôcha la tête:  
- Ca ne me rassasiera pas, mais je tiendrai.  
Ivan attendit d'être sûr que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de dire:  
- Si tu devais te sentir trop mal, sache que je te garde d'avance la moitié de la mienne...  
Eléana le regarda d'un air grave:  
- Tu as besoin de forces, toi aussi...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air...  
Elle baissa les yeux, très gênée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi gentil? Il était entrain vraiment de devenir son ami, et elle avait peur de  
cela. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la ménage, elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'attache à elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'on soit aussi gentil avec elle.  
Elle ne le méritait pas!  
Elle se contenta donc de continuer de marcher, refusant de blesser son compagnon. Et se promit de tenir.  
Malheureusement, elle n'y parvint pas, pas plus que les autres, et les gourdes furent vides au bout de deux heures.  
- Il va falloir trouver rapidement une oasis, fit Vlad. Cette chaleur nous consumme!  
- Je vais mal, gémit Eléana.  
Ivan, quant à lui, se sentait également très mal, et en même temps, était fier de lui, car il avait tenu sa promesse; sa gourde était encore  
à moitié pleine. Mais il sentait du sable crisser dans ses dents. "Saleté de désert!" pensa-t-il.  
- Il y'a des cercles de pierres, plus loin. Ivan, essaie d'utiliser Vision, fit Pavel.  
Le jeune homme obéit. Et enfin, ils virent apparaître...  
- Une oasis!  
- Tant mieux, on va pouvoir remplir nos gourdes!  
Eléana était soulagée. Elle voulait éviter de boire de la gourde d'Ivan. Il aurait assez besoin d'eau lui-même sans qu'elle lui en enlève.  
Ainsi, ils s'approchèrent tous de la mare, burent à longs traits, remplirent les gourdes, puis babotèrent volontiers, heureux de se rafraîchir  
le corps...  
- Ah, ca fait un bien fou, dit Sofia en faisant la planche.  
- Je me sens plus propre que tout à l'heure, fit Eléana.  
Sa robe retrouvait sa jolie couleur verte et ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules. Avec l'eau jusqu'à la taille, elle ressemblait  
à une nymphe sortit d'un lac... Ivan ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle s'en rendit compte et le regardant d'un air malicieux, elle  
l'éclaboussa brusquement.  
- Hé!  
Elle éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'Ivan l'entendait rire, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Tout le monde se retourna:  
- Vient-elle de rire? s'exclama Garett d'un air faussement surpris.  
- Normal, elle est entrain de se payer ma tête, fit Ivan d'un ton mi-rieur, mi-fâché. Tiens, Eléana, puisque tu veux jouer à ca...  
SPLASH!  
La nymphe à la robe verte se retrouva toute éclaboussée.  
- Attend un peu!  
Elle riposta à nouveau. Les autres se mirent à rire... avant de les imiter. Ils jouèrent ainsi dans l'eau pendant plusieurs minutes avant que  
Pavel ne retrouve son sérieux:  
- Ce n'est pas pour vous embêter, mais on a une quête à accomplir.  
- Dommage, c'était bon... fit Lina à regret.  
Ivan, quant à lui, remontait sur le rivage avec Eléana:  
- Je t'ai enfin vue rire et sourire pour de bon... J'aimerais tant que tu recommences...  
- J'ai failli oublier où j'étais pendant un moment, fit-elle, peinée.  
- Ce n'est pas si mal...  
- Le retour à la réalité est terrible à chaque fois, dit-elle enfin.  
Ivan sentit son coeur se serrer à la voir si triste. Il se demanda si le sourire qu'il avait vu briller sur son visage n'avait été qu'illusion. Mais  
il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question, on repartait déjà en file indienne. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. On mangea des galettes  
de riz soufflés, on but et l'on se rafraîchit dans les mares à de longues reprises. Puis la nuit tomba. Le groupe décida de se mettre près  
d'une oasis. Ils en trouvèrent aisément une. A peine la nuit fut-elle tombée que la température baissa brutalement.  
- Après la fournaise, la glacière, fit Garett d'un ton furieux.  
- Te plaint pas, ca fait du bien, répliqua Lina.  
- Installons le campement! ordonna Pavel.  
On sortit les couvertures. Ivan fit une dernière vision:  
- Aucun ennemi à signaler, les amis, dit-il.  
- Tant mieux.  
Ils mangèrent tous une galette de riz, puis harassés de fatigue, s'endormirent. Les couples se permirent d'ailleurs de se coller les uns  
contre les autres pour avoir plus chaud. Garett et Sofia restèrent sagement dans leur coin. Eléana s'installa plus loin et s'enroula dans la  
petite couverture blanche qu'elle avait emporté. Mais elle grellottait. Une brise glaciale soufflait, maintenant. Quant à Ivan, il avait  
également froid, mais le supportait. Mais il voyait bien que la jeune fille tremblait de froid. Sa cape verte était suffisament chaude, mais  
il se doûtait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais.  
- Tu trembles, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Il fait froid, avoua-t-elle.  
- Tu n'es pas assez couverte...  
- Ca ira, je t'assure. Ne t'occupe pas de moi...  
- Pourtant, c'est mon devoir, lui rappella-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Il ne serait pas cru si audacieux, mais la voir trembler à ce point lui faisait vraiment de la peine. Il retira sa cape, et doucement,  
s'approcha d'elle:  
- Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose...  
Eléana comprit instantanément ce qu'il allait faire.  
- Tu ne devrais pas, lui dit-elle.  
- On aurait plus chaud, comme ca, lui répondit-il.  
Il la recouvrit et se colla tout contre son dos. Eléana sentit immédiatement son corps se réchauffer, mais aussi son coeur battre à très  
grands coups. Le feu lui monta aux joues. Mais elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, il voulait vraiment juste la protéger du  
froid... C'était si gentil...  
- Merci, Ivan... murmura-t-elle d'une voix émue.  
Elle lui attrapa les mais, et les placa autour d'elle, avant de se blottir davantage contre lui. Le jeune homme sentit son coeur palpiter de  
bonheur, et rougit. Mais il sentait qu'elle avait encore froid, et avec une grande tendresse, il lui frotta doucement les épaules:  
- Ca va mieux?  
- Beaucoup mieux...  
Mais d'un coup, elle n'arrivait plus à s'endormir:  
- Regarde ce ciel, Ivan... il est magnifique...  
- C'est vrai...  
Les étoiles s'étaient toutes allumées.  
- Je vais avoir du mal à m'endormir avec cette immensité devant moi...  
- Tout a l'air si serein...  
Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, puis enfin, sombrèrent dans le sommeil.  
Le lendemain, ils se levèrent et mangèrent encore quelques galettes, burent de l'eau, se rafraîchirent dans la mare, avant de repartir  
toute la journée en veillant à s'hydrater régulièrement aux oasis, qui étaient maintenant plus nombreuses. Personne n'avait fait attention  
à Ivan et Eléana, par chance. Entre temps, Ivan et Cylia "scannèrent" le reste du paysage à coup de vision, jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment,  
un passage caché apparut dans une roche:  
- Il y'a un passage! s'exclama Ivan. Cylia, tu crois que c'est celui que mentionnent les livres?  
- Le meilleur moyen de s'en assurer, c'est de vérifier, répondit-elle.  
Ainsi fut fait. Ils partirent en avant, et passèrent une caverne. Garett et Lina passèrent devant pour éclairer. Enfin, ils arrivèrent de l'autre  
côté.  
Et de l'autre côté, le désert était encore plus aride. Et cette fois, nul oasis n'apparut nulle part, malgré les efforts d'Ivan; ils étaient dans  
la mouise.  
- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu, gémit Garett. On va crever de soif!  
- Tais-toi Garett, lança Vlad. Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre!  
- De nous tous, c'est Eléana qui craquera la première, dit Sofia. Personne n'a gardé de l'eau en réserve? Il me reste un fond, mais ce  
n'est pas suffisant...  
- J'en ai gardé, dit Ivan. Essayons de trouver une oasis, je m'occuperai d'elle.  
Eléana rougit violement et baissa la tête. Ses protecteurs prenaient vraiment leur rôle au sérieux! Elios en aurait été ravi. Ils  
continuèrent de marcher, sous le soleil de plomb qui leur tapait sur le dos.  
- Arrêtons-nous cinq minutes, implora Cylia. Marcher devient de plus en plus pénible...  
Le reste du groupe approuva. Ivan en profita pour donner un peu d'eau à Eléana. Celle-ci voulut d'abord refuser mais il dit:  
- Ca nous ferait une belle jambe, si tu devais t'évanouir, non?  
Elle eut un pâle sourire et finit par boire une petite gorgée.  
- Tu te sens mieux?  
Eléana hôcha la tête.  
- Je suis forte aussi.  
- Je ne parie pas là-dessus.  
- Tu es têtu! lança-t-elle.  
- Autant que toi! répliqua-t-il.  
Voyant la mine qu'elle tirait, il rit. La minute d'après, le groupe se remit en route. Et là, enfin, il ne trouvèrent pas d'oasis... Mais un  
passage souterrain.  
- Entrons, dit Vlad. De toute manière, ca vaut toujours mieux que de crever au soleil.  
- Tu as bien raison, approuva Lina.  
- Il faut aller jusqu'au bout, approuva Cylia.  
Ils suivirent donc le conduit rocheux, toujours assoiffés. La traversée leur parut durer une éternité. Enfin, ils atteignirent la sortie.  
Et là, ce fut l'incroyable qui se dressa devant eux... 


	10. La Cité pourpre

**Chapitre 10: La Cité pourpre.**

- Wouahou!  
Ils étaient arrivés dans une oasis qui était bien plus qu'une oasis. Une vraie cité... Avec des bâtiments pourpres qui tranchaient avec la  
pâleur du sable alentours, ou le vert des quelques herbes qui avaient poussé dans cette zone d'humidité. Elle était déserte, mais  
scintillait encore sous le soleil. Eléana sentit son coeur battre plus fort. La première étape de son voyage était achevée. En même  
temps, elle sentit un peu de vertige l'envahir; ca n'en faisait déjà plus que trois, même si elle se doûtait que les autres seraient bien plus  
longues. Avisant la grande mare qui se trouvaient plus loin, ils allèrent y boire, remplir leurs gourdes, et se rafraîchir. Ensuite, ils  
pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne ville.  
Il y'avait des ruines partout. En avancant dans la ville, on voyait des ossements un peu partout.  
- Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer, ici? demanda Vlad.  
- Nous sommes dans un lieu maudit par les Dieux, tu t'attendais à quoi, répliqua Cylia.  
- Ca fait peur, commenta Lina.  
- Fonçons! dit Pavel.  
- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de gros piège dans cette ville... fit Ivan.  
- Il y'en aura forcément un, dit Eléana. Cela ne fait aucun doûte. Reste à savoir quand il se déclenchera.  
Ils allèrent sur la grande place de la cité. Au sol, un grand soleil était dessiné dans un cercle. Autour d'eux, des statues grâcieuses  
semblaient danser sur leur socle.  
- Tout est plutôt bien conservé, mine de rien... dit Pavel.  
- Thélos aurait adoré venir ici, fit Vlad.  
- Je le crois bien, répondit Lina.  
Garett était déjà entrain d'examiner les sculptures:  
- Il y'a sûrement un mécanisme derrière les statues.  
- Ca me paraît un peu facile, objecta Cylia.  
- Je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités, moi...  
- A l'intérieur des maisons? suggéra Ivan.  
- Pourquoi ne pas se séparer en deux groupes, ca irait plus vite... dit Lina.  
- D'accord, dit Pavel. Garett, Lina, Vlad et Sofia examineront les statues. Ivan, Cylia, Eléana et moi iront examiner les alentours.  
- D'accord, soyez prudents, fit Vlad.  
- Pareil pour vous!  
Pavel et son groupe commencèrent donc à fouiller les bâtiments. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de spécial, à part quelques vieilles armes dont ils  
n'auraient pas l'utilité, quelques joyaux(ca, c'était toujours sympa à commercialiser), et dans la plus grande maison, encore une autre  
statue.  
- Essaie de la déplacer, Pavel, dit Ivan.  
- Bonne idée.  
Il s'arc-brouta pour la pousser, aidé par Ivan et les deux filles. Et celle-ci laissa apparaître une trappe ouverte, et une échelle:  
- Si on entre là-dedans, tout risque de tomber en poussière, avertit Eléana.  
- Bien d'accord, fit Ivan, ca sent l'assomoir direct...  
- De toute façon, pas question de faire quoi que ce soit sans les autres, fit Pavel, allons les prévenir.  
Cylia sortit de la maison et les alerta:  
- Ohé, vous tous! On a trouvé quelque chose!  
Les quatre autres les rejoignirent alors en un éclair:  
- On est sur la bonne voie, dirait-on, commenta Garett.  
- Bon qui veut se casser le cou en premier? demanda Eléana.  
- Moi, je vais y'aller, proposa Ivan, ce gros plein de soupe de Garett est capable de péter l'échelle!  
- Surveille ton langage, minus, répliqua Garett.  
- Ralalala, ca suffit, vous deux, fit Pavel.  
- Bon, j'y vais.  
- Sois prudent, lança Eléana.  
Le jeune mystique d'Air cala son bâton sous son bras et emprunta les barreaux. Ils étaient de bois, mais le jeune homme put constater  
qu'ils étaient assez solide. En revanche, de la poussière lui tomba à plusieurs reprises dessus, et il éternua. Quand il fut en bas, il  
constata qu'il était dans un long corridor.  
- C'est ok, cria-t-il. Par contre, retenez votre respiration, il y'a une tonne de poussières!  
Pavel passa à son tour, suivi par Garett et Vlad.  
- A vous les filles!  
- J'y vais, fit Eléana. Et n'en profitez pas pour regardez sous ma jupe, plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Ouais, Ivan, retiens-toi, ouille! gémit Garett.  
Excédé par ses plaisanteries, Ivan lui avait asséné un léger coup de son bâton sur la tête.  
- T'es malade!  
- T'es chiant! répliqua le mystique de l'air.  
Les gros mots, chez Ivan, c'était un signe de colère contenue. Garett décida de laisser tomber... pour cette fois.  
Pendant ce temps Eléana descendait l'échelle. Ce n'était pas très facile, avec la robe qu'elle portait, et elle trébucha:  
- Ah!  
- Attention!  
Ivan la rattrapa par la taille et la posa rapidement... en rougissant.  
- Merci Ivan, dit-elle, le souffle court.  
- De rien...  
Lina, puis Sofia, et enfin Cylia passèrent à leur tour.  
- Allons voir ce qu'il y'a au bout de ce couloir.  
- Allumez la lumière, dit Vlad.  
- Je m'en occupe, fit Lina en faisant apparaître une poignée de flammes dans sa main gauche.  
Ils s'avancèrent donc dans le corridor, qui était bien poussièreux. Enfin, ils constatèrent une chose: le sol montait, petit à petit. Au bout  
d'un quart d'heure de cette grimpette incessante, ils arrivèrent à une ouverture. Lorsqu'ils avancèrent, tout s'éclaira d'un coup, par une  
flambée de torches sur les murs.  
- Ca, c'est de la psynergie, fit Cylia.  
- Bon sang, regardez!  
La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent était gigantesque. Et surtout... Tout était en or massif, même les murs. C'était tous les  
trésors de la cité qui se trouvaient amassées là. Des pièces d'or, des statuettes, des joyaux multicolores, tout y était. Et surtout, en face,  
un joyau à la forme d'un oeuf était incrustée dans le front d'une statue représentant un Djinn de mars.  
- C'est le joyau de la lame d'Héphaïstos! s'exclama Eléana.  
- Où est l'épée, alors? demanda bêtement Garett.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'épée, crétin! Si ce joyau se trouve sur mon bâton, j'aurai le pouvoir de la lame, c'est à dire que mon bâton se  
transformera temporairement en une lame. Nous avons là l'une des quatre armes que nous recherchons!  
Ivan frémissait d'excitation:  
- Je vais essayer de trouver les pièges...  
Il utilisa vision, et comprit immédiatement:  
- Attention, les gars! La moitié des dalles sont piégées! Elles ne sont pas faciles à voir à l'oeil nu, mais j'en vois plusieurs enfoncées  
bizarrement, ce qui me laisse penser qu'elles contiennent des interrupteurs qui activeront des pièges.  
- Tant pis, fit Eléana. Je dois aller prendre la pierre. Ivan, tu vas me guider à distance. Essaie de voir tous les pièges, sur les dalles et  
les murs. Tu veux bien être mes yeux?  
- Sois prudente. Je ne te garantis pas de réussir à les voir tous, certains sont indétectables, même pour moi!  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Et il n'y a que moi qui puisse prendre la pierre, si l'Inexorable a dit vrai.  
Ivan avait les nerfs à vif. La vie d'Eléana allait donc tenir à lui. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre espoir.  
- Je suis prêt, fit-il.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Bon. Passe sur la dalle de droite.  
Eléana obéit aussitôt:  
- Ensuite?  
Ivan observa attentivement le chemin:  
- Déplace-toi de trois dalles en diagonales vers la gauche.  
Elle obéit. Ivan dit:  
- Maintenant, tu peux aller de quatre dalles vers la droite.  
Elle s'exécuta en silence.  
- A partir d'ici, toute la ligne de dalle est piégée. Donc saute la dalle en face de toi, essaie d'atteindre la prochaine.  
- Pas de problème!  
- Bon, je vais maintenant te suivre pour vérifier les murs.  
Il fit le même trajet que la jeune fille et alla sur la ligne. Ensuite, il regarda autour:  
- Oh mon dieu, il y'en a, des pièges!  
- Vous ne voulez pas un coup de main? demanda Pavel:  
- On ne peut passer tous en même temps, dit Ivan. Mais je vais provisoirement laisser ma place à Sofia, c'est la seule solution.  
- Pourquoi moi? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Les statues qui entourent le reste des dalles clignotent. Tu dois utiliser stase pour les figer. Si Eléana passe devant elles, elle sera  
foudroyée par les rayons de feu qui en sortiront!  
- Sympa... commenta Garett.  
Ivan revint assez rapidement en arrière. Sofia se fit à son tour guider par le jeune mystique et lança Stase sur les petites statues qui  
entouraient la salle. Puis, elle revint pour laisser de nouveau la place à Ivan. A nouveau, il guida Eléana dans la seconde partie de la  
salle:  
- C'est facile, ici. Quatres dalle en diagonale vers la gauche, puis même chose à droite, puis à nouveau à gauche. Ok?  
Eléana obéit, et son ange gardien la suivit. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en face de l'immense statue du Djinn de Mars.  
- Bon, une escalade va s'imposer, fit Eléana.  
- Attend, il pourrait y'avoir un piège.  
- De toute façon, je pense que le dernier va nous faire la vacherie de ne se déclencher que lorsque j'aurais enlevé la pierre de son  
support, répondit-elle. Si tu veux repartir de l'autre côté, vas-y, on ne sait pas ce que je vais provoquer lorsque j'aurais fini.  
- Pas question, répliqua-t-il. Je tiens à tout faire pour que tu reviennes de cette sottise en un seul morceau!  
- C'est ta vie après tout, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bon, je vais monter.  
- Et regarde pas sous sa jupe, Ivan, lança Garett depuis le fond de la salle.  
- La ferme, Garett! lança Cylia.  
- Ben quoi, c'était pas méchant...  
Eléana posa son bâton et commenca donc à escalader la statue. Elle grimâca en sentant la gêne provoquée par le tissu léger entre  
ses jambes. Cette fichue robe n'était décidément pas une tenue pour partir à l'aventure! Qu'avait-elle dans le crâne en mettant ca?  
Elle se rappella qu'elle avait enfilé le premier vêtement décent qu'elle avait sous la main pour partir en urgence de chez elle. Ca  
paraissait tellement lointain, pourtant...  
Puis par chance, elle n'avait aux pieds que de fines ballerines vertes, ce qui était pratique pour bien sentir les prises sous ses pieds.  
Elle atteignit la tête de la statue en un clin d'oeil, grâce à son agilité, puis posa enfin sa main sur la pierre:  
- Bon, à trois, je l'enlève! Un... Deux... Trois!  
Elle retira la pierre de son socle.  
Et bien entendu, le cataclysme commenca.  
Déjà, la statue fut brutalement secouée et Eléana se sentit tomber dans le vide. Ivan utilisa sa psynergie Tourbillon, ce qui freina la  
chute de la jeune fille sur le dallage. Mais à peine cela fut-il fait que les statues aux rayons s'activèrent.  
- Attention Ivan!  
Elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua violement au sol, lui faisant un rempart de son corps. Les rayons les frôlèrent de peu et explosèrent  
au-dessus d'eux, en provoquant un grand incendie.  
- Tu m'as sauvé la vie... hoqueta Ivan.  
- Tu venais de faire de même la minute auparavant...  
- Vite les amis, dégagez de là! hurla Vlad. Ca va tourner au vinaigre!  
En effet, toutes les dalles étaient entrain de s'écrouler, ouvrant un grand précipice...  
- Sofia! appella Ivan.  
La mystique de Mercure avait déjà réagi et Stase arrêta temporairement la chute des dalles:  
- Dépêchez-vous, vite!  
Eléana ramassa en hâte son bâton et se mit à courir et à sauter, évitant de trop regarder en bas, la pierre de Mars glissée en hâte dans  
sa bandoulière. Ivan la suivit, son coeur cognant dans sa poitrine. Il arriva de l'autre côté aisément, juste au moment où les dalles  
recommencaient à tomber.  
- Aaaaaaah!  
Eléana avait manqué son saut, la dalle sous son pied ayant cédé trop vite et elle avait eu tout juste le temps de s'aggripper au rebord,  
qui tremblait déjà à son tour de manière menaçante.  
- Eléana!  
Ivan s'était déjà précipité, lui attrapant les poignets, mais le rebord bascula à cet instant, les entrainant dans le vide.  
- Tenez bon! hurla Vlad en attrappant les chevilles de son ami. Vite, Pavel, Garett, aidez-moi!  
A eux trois, ils remontèrent rapidement les deux jeune gens et se reculèrent.  
- Tout va s'effondrer, hurla Lina, il faut partir!  
Ils se précipitèrent tous dans le tunnel d'entrée.  
- Tu as toujours le joyau? demanda Ivan à Eléana.  
- Oui...  
Elle le sortit et le posa sur son bâton de mage. La pierre s'incrusta instantanément dans le bois et celui-ci fut enveloppé brièvement  
d'une lumière rouge:  
- Et voilà!  
Cependant, ils continuaient de courir, car tout s'écroulait à grands fracas derrière eux. Ils montèrent en vitesse l'échelle de la maison...  
mais le cataclysme ne s'arrêta pas là.  
La maison menacait de s'écrouler aussi et lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils se rendirent compte que le sol de toute la cité était entrain de se  
dérober.  
- On est dans la mouise! cria Garett.  
- Du calme, cria Eléana. Tout le monde sur le symbole de la place, vite!  
En effet, dés qu'ils furent sur le cercle de la grande place, tout s'écroula, sauf cette zone, formant un gigantesque précipice au millieu  
duquel, ils se trouvaient maintenant, sur une sorte de gigantesque plate-forme. Toute la cité venait de partir en fumée avec ses  
richesses.  
- Génial, on fait quoi, maintenant? demanda Lina.  
Nul ne lui répondit. Mais les ennuis des héros étaient loin d'être terminés...


	11. La vengeance du Feu de Mars

**Chapitre 11: La vengeance du feu de Mars**

- On va avoir du mal à décoller d'ici, effectivement, fit Pavel.  
- Ne paniquons pas, il y'a forcément une solution, dit Vlad.  
- De toute façon, je crois que nous avons déjà de nouveaux ennuis, fit Garett en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.  
En effet, un gigantesque dragon pourpre d'une vingtaine de mètres d'envergure, venait de surgir du précipice où s'était écroulée la cité.  
- Cool, c'était ca, le dernier piège? dit Eléana d'un ton cynique. Il va falloir réduire cette bestiole en bouillie...  
La bête cracha un long jet de flamme, qui ne fit rien aux huit compagnons, déjà abrités par le rempart de terre de Granit.  
- Il va nous falloir de l'eau pour le battre! Sofia, tu es prête? cria Eléana.  
- Pas de problème!  
La jeune mystique aux yeux verts d'eau se concentra, libérant la psynergie d'eau de son cristal. La minute d'après, un immense jet d'eau  
jaillit de ses poings et alla frapper les ailes du Dragon qui perdit de l'altitude.  
- Pavel, Garett, essayons de découper cette sale bête en rondelles, cria Vlad.  
Quant à Ivan, une idée diabolique avait déjà germé dans son esprit. Il activa sa psynergie, et le Dragon parut... se figer dans l'air.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, gros lézard, tu ne peux plus voler? le nargua-t-il.  
La minute d'après, la bête tombait dans le précipice avec un fracas.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? s'étonna Pavel.  
- J'ai "vidé" les courants d'air autour de lui, voilà ce que j'ai fait. Sans air pour appuyer ses ailes, la gravité reprend ses droits, fit-il d'un  
ton malicieux.  
- Ca m'étonnerait que ca suffise à nous débarrasser de lui...  
En effet, la minute d'après, un trait pourpre jaillit dans le ciel. Le dragon, résistant, avait puisé dans toute sa vitesse et s'était élevé bien  
au-dessus d'eux... hors de portée de leur psynergie.  
- Oh non, en plus, ce lance-flamme est intelligent! s'exclama Garett.  
En effet, le Dragon recracha du feu sur eux, mais les courageux combattants l'esquivèrent avec maestria.  
- Je le sens mal, on va terminer en brochettes bien cuites, fit Cylia.  
- Ne parle pas de malheur, Cylia, répliqua Sofia.  
- On a qu'à le forcer à descendre, répliqua Ivan.  
Il se concentra et envoya un plasma choc:  
- Aucune bestiole volante ne résiste à ce traitement...  
En effet, le Dragon perdit assez d'altitude pour qu'Eléana et Sofia l'accueillent à coups de rayons glacées. Garett brandit sa hache et lui  
fonca dessus, le frappant en plein dans la poitrine. Mais la bête était faite d'un feu meurtrier; un cercle de flammes jaillit d'elle et explosa  
en atteignant de plein fouet les combattants les plus proches. Protégée par le joyau d'Héphaïstos, Eléana fut épargnée; une aura rouge  
détourna les flammes d'elle. Tandis que Sofia administrait les premiers soins, Eléana dit:  
- Cette bête ne peut rien contre moi! Son feu rebondit sans m'atteindre! Je vais nous en débarrasser.  
- Tu penses avoir suffisament de psynergie pour cela? demanda Pavel, inquiet.  
- On verra bien!  
Eléana fonça, son bâton brandi. La minute d'après, des colonnes d'eau jaillirent à nouveau autour d'elle pour frapper le monstre. Mais  
celui-ci était décidé à vaincre, et comprenant que son feu ne pouvait atteindre la jeune fille, il fit une manoeuvre très perverse.  
Il plongea en piquée vers le précipice et frappa violement la colonne de la plate-forme sur laquelle les huit combattants se trouvaient:  
- Saloperie de bestiole! hurla Garett tandis qu'ils tombaient les uns sur les autres.  
- Il va nous faire tomber dans le vide! cria Lina qui glissait déjà.  
- Il faut trouver un moyen de rejoindre la terre ferme! hurla Pavel.  
- J'en ai un, répliqua Eléana.  
Elle se concentra, et la minute d'après, des lianes poussèrent à une vitesse ahurissante depuis le fond du précipice jusqu'à la  
plate-forme; la psynergie de Vénus demeurait la psynergie la plus puissante d'Eléana et ses lianes poussaient avec un naturel  
surprenant. Les huit amis s'y accrochèrent et se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté, en sécurité. Mais le Dragon, furieux que ses proies lui  
échappent, volait à nouveau vers eux. Eléana se redressa, et de nouveau, lui expédia un rayon de glace qui l'atteignit à la tête. Sofia en  
rajouta également un, et Vlad, Pavel et Garett se précipitèrent pour le tailler en pièces avec leurs armes, tandis qu'Ivan et Cylia  
utilisaient leur psynergie pour les protéger des flammes du monstre.  
Mais le dragon avait encore sa gueule, ses pattes et sa queue pour se défendre, et n'hésita pas à s'en servir. Plusieurs fois, ses  
mâchoires claquèrent à quelques centimètres de l'un des guerriers. Plusieurs fois, sa queue faillit faucher l'une des filles. Mais ses  
adversaires continuaient de se battre, avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, bien décidés à remporter ce terrible combat. Il les chargea,  
les obligeant à reculer. Mais il saignait à présent de partout et commencait à s'épuiser. Eléana lança de nouveau des colonnes d'eau  
sur lui, décidée à le noyer misérablement. Mais la bête avait encore bien de la ressource.  
Sa queue fouetta de nouveau l'air. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup et les terribles épines qui s'y trouvaient se plantèrent  
violemment dans son dos.  
- Eléana!  
Le cri de désespoir d'Ivan fit comprendre à tout le monde la chose horrible qui venait de se produire. Le dragon avait réussi à frapper la  
jeune fille si fort qu'il l'avait littéralement empalée et qu'il dût secouer sa queue pour la rejeter au sol.  
Eléana ne sentait déjà plus la douleur. Mais tandis qu'elle sombrait, Pavel et Vlad se précipitaient sur le monstre et leurs lames lui  
entaillèrent cette fois la gorge, tranchant nette sa veine jugulaire.  
Le monstre poussa un terrible rugissement d'agonie, tandis que son sang pourpre se déversait sur le sol. Ses forces décroissaient  
rapidement, tandis qu'il aspergeait les deux guerriers d'une pluie visqueuse. Lorsqu'enfin, il fut mort, son cadavre se consuma dans une  
grande gerbe de flammes.  
- Cette fois, c'est bien fini, dit Vlad.  
- Oui, mais on a un problème...  
- Eléana!  
Leur mission était-elle entrain d'échouer?

Elle flottait dans une espèce de brume... Elle avait froid, très froid, et aussi très mal au dos. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre conscience  
de tous les événements autour d'elle.  
- Eléana! hurlait une voix.  
Cette voix, c'était celle d'Ivan, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.  
- Eléana, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi! Ne va pas là où je ne peux te suivre! Eléana!  
- Si son coeur ne bat plus, il sera trop tard pour lui donner de l'eau de jouvence, on a dépassé les trois minutes, s'exclama Sofia,  
paniquée.  
- Arrête de dire des choses pareils! répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix agressive. Eléana, par pité, non!  
Elle sentit vaguement que l'on pressait un doigt sur son cou.  
- Incroyable, je crois qu'elle vit encore, s'exclama Sofia. Prière!  
Une douce vague fraîche envelloppait maintenant Eléana qui sentit ses sensations lui revenir...  
- Ivan, s'entendit-elle murmurer d'une voix faible.  
- Il est juste à côté de toi, Eléana, dit Sofia d'une voix douce.  
Elle bougea doucement sa main... Elle aurait tellement voulu le sentir... Comme s'il avait compris, le jeune homme s'avanca et saisit la  
main offerte de la jeune fille:  
- Tiens bon, Eléana, dit-il d'une voix émue. Sa main est très froide, remarqua-t-il soudain.  
- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, murmura Sofia. Il faudrait la couvrir, elle doit avoir très froid...  
Ivan dégraffa rapidement sa cape verte et la jeta sur les épaules d'Eléana. Quant aux autres, ils entouraient la jeune fille en silence,  
inquiets, mais voyant que Sofia et Ivan étaient aux petits soins, ils n'intervenaient pas.  
- On ne peut pourtant pas rester ici, on est trop à découvert, dit Vlad. Si au moins, on pouvait retourner près de la mare...  
- On peut, répondit Ivan. Je la porterai.  
Il souleva délicatement la jeune fille et marcha derrière les autres. Le trajet fut relativement court et ils atteignirent la fameuse oasis, près  
de la falaise protectrice où se trouvait la caverne qui les avait menés à la cité.  
- Je pense qu'on peut rester là pour la nuit, fit Pavel. L'endroit me paraît sûr.  
- Il y'a des dattiers au bord de l'eau, dit Lina. Quelque chose de sucré ferait du bien à Eléana, quand elle se réveillera, puisqu'elle a  
perdu du sang...  
- Tu as raison Lina, dit Sofia. Qui se propose d'aller en chercher?  
- Nous allons y'aller, fit Vlad. Ivan et toi n'avez qu'à rester ici pour veiller sur notre blessée...  
- Entendu.  
Ils partirent donc tous. Ivan continuait de tenir la main d'Eléana. Elle lui paraissait si fragile à cette minute, si pâle... Il n'avait plus qu'un  
désir, c'était de la tenir contre lui, de ne surtout pas s'éloigner d'elle, la protéger de tous... Il se sentait presque coupable de n'avoir pas  
pu empêcher qu'elle fût blessée, pourtant, il savait que la situation se reproduirait sûrement... Son coeur était en morceaux.  
Sofia voyait bien l'air triste de son ami, et posa doucement une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.  
- Tu l'aimes, dit-elle d'une voix douce et émue.  
- Hélas, Sofia, répondit le jeune homme qui ne se sentait plus le courage de nier, d'autant qu'il savait que Sofia n'était pas du genre à  
se moquer.  
- Elle s'en sortira, Ivan. Elle est forte.  
- Je sais...  
Il dit enfin:  
- Ca fait toujours mal à ce point... L'amour?  
Sofia soupira. Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question. Lorsqu'Alex l'avait trahie, elle en avait ressenti un tel choc qu'elle avait cru  
en mourir. Alors, la réponse qu'elle donna à Ivan fut claire:  
- Ca fait très mal, parfois. C'est bien pour cela que beaucoup de mystiques s'en gardent tellement...  
- Je ne suis pas comme Hamo, fit soudain Ivan. Je ne peux pas faire une croix sur mes sentiments... Quand je lisais les pensées des  
gens, ceux qui étaient le plus laids de coeur, j'ai remarqué qu'ils n'avaient aucun sentiment. Doit-on donc renoncer à ce que nous avons  
de meilleur en nous?  
Sofia le regarda:  
- La réponse est non, fit-elle. J'ai fait des erreurs et j'ai eu des regrets. Mais pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu passer à côté de tout  
ca.  
Elle ajouta:  
- C'est à toi de décider de ce que tu es prêt à supporter...  
- C'est déjà fait...  
Eléana ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait sans aucune force:  
- Ivan... Sofia?  
Elle paraissait un peu intriguée. Elle demanda:  
- Qu'est-il... arrivé... aux autres?  
- Ils vont bien, lui répondit Ivan. Ils sont allés chercher des fruits au bord de l'oasis. Comemnt te sens-tu?  
- Fatiguée... Comme lors de notre première rencontre, fit elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Et dire que ca ne date que d'il y'a un peu plus d'une semaine...  
- Il me semble que ca fait des années...  
Sofia s'était un peu éclipsée. Les deux devaient avoir des choses à se dire. Mais Ivan n'avait aucune intention de déclarer sa flamme.  
Elle le repousserait, c'était l'évidence. Eléana refusait les attaches, il l'avait très bien compris.  
- Tu as failli y passer, cette fois...  
- On a le joyau.  
- Tu ne veux pas essayer d'être plus prudente? demanda le jeune homme.  
- J'ai subi la vengeance du Feu de Mars, c'était la contrepartie pour avoir le plein pouvoir de ce joyau, répondit-elle. J'aimerais bien ne  
pas avoir à prendre tous ces risques... J'ai envie de vivre...  
- Moi aussi, je voudrais que tu vives, murmura Ivan.  
Eléana sentit son coeur se fendiller dans sa poitrine. Elle était égoïste. Elle laissait Ivan se rapprocher d'elle plus que nécessaire, alors  
qu'elle aurait dû se détourner de lui depuis longtemps... Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Elle avait tant besoin de lui, il était  
devenu une source de réconfort, son ange gardien... Tout comme elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à retirer sa main de la sienne...  
- J'ai tellement envie de dormir...  
- Repose-toi, murmura-t-il.  
- Tu resteras là?  
- Je serai toujours près de toi. Toujours...  
Elle eut un petit sourire, puis glissa de nouveau dans le sommeil...

Une heure après, ils étaient revenus de leur cueillette. Eléana se réveilla de nouveau. Lina et Sofia essayèrent de l'encourager à  
manger quelque chose, mais son estomac était noué.  
- Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, dit Lina doucement. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.  
- J'ai des nausées...  
- Allez, essaie juste quelques dattes...  
Finalement, Eléana parvint à avaler quelques uns des fruits sucrés et caoutchouteux. Puis de nouveau, le sommeil l'emporta.  
Ivan se réveilla plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit. Comme il l'avait promis, il était resté près d'Eléana. Et il veillait sur elle. A plusieurs  
reprises, il toucha sa joue pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien chaud. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle souffre ou qu'elle ait froid. Et il  
craignait que ses sentiments n'interfèrent trop.  
Il devait les maîtriser. Il en allait peut-être de l'avenir du monde.  
"Maître Hamo n'a quand même pas tort, se dit-il. Je suis trop sensible! Je ne dois pas oublier le but de cette quête..."  
Au fond, cela n'avait pas tant d'importance. Au moins, ils étaient amis. Et il espèrait que leur relation s'en tiendrait là. Ainsi, il n'y aurait  
pas de dilemne...  
Mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de frustration... 


	12. La traque

Chapitre 12: La traque...

- Incroyable! Vraiment incroyable! Je me laisse ridiculiser par des sales gamins! Eléana, tu ne m'échapperas pas!  
Nathos était retourné dans sa forteresse, qu'il avait bâtie à côté de Kalay. Tout ce côté d'Angara lui appartenait, du moins, il l'espérait,  
même si le seigneur de Kalay, Lord Hammet, s'obstinait depuis plusieurs mois à ne pas vouloir verser d'impôts à l'Empire du Soleil  
Noir. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de cela. Trouver Eléana était une tâche bien plus importante. Le mage blond avait  
horreur qu'on lui résiste. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de la traquer...  
Il réfléchit intensément. autour de lui, la salle aux draperies pourpres étaient vide. Sur les murs, les sculptures d'hydre paraissaient lui  
lancer des regard de reproche. Eléana était accompagnée par sept mystiques, qui étaient puissants, malgré leur jeune âge, il l'avait vu,  
il en avait été surpris. Mais il ne pouvait demander d'aide à Maître Antinos, ce fût reconnaitre sa défaite. Quel dommage que ce fût lui  
qui eût récupéré le sale gamin qu'ils avaient attrapés sur la route! Pour attirer Eléana, ce fût l'idéal. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que tous ses  
souhaits allaient être réalisés d'une autre façon.  
Un garde frappa à la porte et entra dans la grande salle où il trônait.  
- Maître, vous avez un visiteur... ou devrais-je dire, une visiteuse...  
- Qu'elle entre!  
La double porte de bois de chêne déploya alors ses battants sur une femme. Mais quelle femme! Elle était vêtue d'une très longue robe  
noire, si noire qu'elle paraissait absorber la lumière et tranchait sur sa peau d'une pâleur d'albâtre et ses cheveux d'un blond platiné,  
presque blanc. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur pourpre intense comme la cape qu'elle portait. Sang et Ténébres, tels étaient visiblement  
ses attributs. Nathos eut l'air surpris en la voyant, puis fit un sourire ravi:  
- Quel plaisir de te voir ici, Igniata...  
Elle le fusilla du regard et il comprit qu'elle était furieuse:  
- Le pouvoir de la lame d'Héphaïstos a été volé! dit-elle brusquement.  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir?  
- Je suis l'héritière directe d'Edwin, Nathos! Même si je n'ai jamais retrouvé la cité Pourpre, cette nuit, j'ai eu une vision de sa  
destruction. Or, si elle est détruite, c'est la preuve que le joyau n'est plus dans la cité!  
- Je croyais que le don de prédire était réservé aux mystiques de Jupiter...  
- Les héritiers des quatre cités sont liés télépathiquement aux armes qui leur sont destinées, Nathos! Jusqu'ici, je ne pouvais détecter  
sa présence. Mais depuis cette nuit, je sais que l'arme a repris du service, et je veux m'en emparer!  
- Antinos ne le souhaite pourtant pas, ma chère... il veut garder les armes des Cités Perdues pour lui...  
La femme éclata d'un rire glacial:  
- Lorsqu'il détiendra le cristal des quatre psynergies d'Eléana, tu crois vraiment qu'il aura besoin de ces petits artefacts? Mais en  
revanche, dit-elle soudain d'un ton plein de colère, si Eléana détient la lame d'Héphaïstos, et je pense que c'est elle, puisque seul un  
immense pouvoir psynergique peut venir à bout des pièges de la Cité Pourpre, alors, nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne s'empare  
des trois autres! Sinon, Antinos aura tout à craindre de cette gamine!  
- Je n'ai pas réussi jusqu'à présent à arrêter Eléana, répliqua-t-il. Sept mystiques veillent sur elle, Igniata! Sept! Et leur puissance est  
bien grande, à croire que l'Inexorable lui-même les protège!  
- Peut-être est-ce le cas, nous n'en savons rien. Mais cela ne doit pas nous arrêter. J'ai déjà un plan...  
Elle sortit quelque chose d'un petit sac qu'elle portait sur le côté.  
- Qu'est-ce donc, Igniata?  
- Avant de venir ici, je suis passée discrètement au village d'Erin. La maison de la gamine était vide, mais par chance, sa mère n'avait  
pas lavé tout son linge, j'ai découpé un carré de tissu d'une de ses robes... Tu sais que l'on peut réussir quantité d'invocations spéciales  
avec un petit bout de tissu?  
- Hum... Montre un peu...  
Elle leva son bâton et invoqua:  
- Chiens de l'enfer, par la psynergie de Mars, je vous invoque!  
La minute d'après, surgirent dans un grand cercle de flammes trois chiens à trois têtes; leur poil était noir comme la nuit, leurs yeux  
étaient de braise, leurs griffes puissantes, et leur crocs suitants de bave... et de venin. La femme rit avant de lancer le carré de tissu au  
millieu d'eux:  
- Cherchez cette jeune fille par tous les monts et toutes les forêts... Cherchez-la... Traquez-la... Et tuez-la!  
Les monstres poussèrent de longs grondements.  
- Ils l'attaqueront directement, quelque soit le nombre de défenseurs qu'ils auront en face d'eux, dit Igniata. Ils périront de manière  
suicidaire, mais ne cesseront pas de la harceler sans l'avoir mordue au moins une fois... Et s'ils la mordent, elle est condamnée, à  
moins que je ne lui donne l'antidote... Que je lui échangerai contre le cristal psynergique. Ainsi, si la jeune Eléana survit, elle sera de  
nouveau qu'une petite jeune fille sans défense... Rien de plus! Et Antinos s'accordera sûrement le plaisir de la foudroyer lui-même... Les  
voilà déja excités par son odeur... Je n'ai qu'à les suivre, et ils me mèneront à elle... Mais n'oublie-pas d'envoyer toi même des  
régiments, juste au cas où...  
Nathos ricana:  
- Tu as raison, elle n'a aucune chance de nous échapper!  
- Je m'en vais suivre mes mignons...  
Elle sortit de la pièce, suivant la meute qui hurlait déjà à la mort.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille à la Cité Pourpre. Eléana et ses gardiens étaient restés deux jours à l'oasis; durant tout  
ce temps, elle s'était révélée incapable de marcher; le dragon lui avait fait beaucoup de mal.  
Ainsi donc, le troisième matin, elle parvint enfin à se lever:  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois restée affaiblie comme ca deux jours...  
- Ca aurait pu être bien pire, dit Sofia d'un ton raide. J'espère que tu vas manger plus, ce matin, que tu ne t'évanouisses pas quand on  
marchera.  
Elle obéit donc, puis alla se tremper dans l'oasis avec les autres. Ivan était ravi de la voir rétablie, il avait craint le pire en la voyant  
toujours alitée le lendemain du combat...  
En même temps, le jeune homme était décidé à essayer de garder ses distances avec Eléana. Mais une fois de plus, cela se révéla  
pratiquement impossible.  
Une fois de plus, il fut frappé par l'éclat de ses yeux verts d'eau, sa silhouette fine, sa grâce aussi, et ses longs cheveux brun doré dans  
lesquels il aurait rêvé de fourrager ses mains...  
Eléana, quant à elle, évitait soigneusement le regard d'Ivan; elle avait mal joué, durant ces derniers jours. Elle l'avait laissé beaucoup  
trop s'approcher, il fallait qu'elle remît la distance avant que l'irréparable ne se produise. Et pas qu'avec lui, d'ailleurs, avec tout le  
monde. Ils ne pouvaient pas devenir amis, c'était impossible. Eléana n'avait pas d'amis. Eléana était seule, face à son destin qui n'allait  
pas tarder à s'accomplir. Elle fut soulagée lorsque Vlad et Pavel donnèrent le signal du départ. Ils retraversèrent le passage sans  
encombre et rebroussèrent chemin, malgré le soleil de plombs. Elle se mêla aux autres filles, laissant Ivan à l'arrière.  
Celui-ci se sentit peiné. Elle remettait de nouveau la distance, il l'avait compris. Mais maintenant, il se posait des questions: Qu'est-ce  
qui la poussait autant à refuser les relations, même amicales? Ce n'était plus de la timidité, à ce stade!  
Il savait qu'elle avait commencé à apprécié tout le monde, il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'ils avaient joué dans les oasis. Elle commencait à  
se sentir bien avec eux, ca se voyait. Pourtant, de nouveau, elle voulait s'éloigner. Et rien à faire, c'était frustrant.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches?"  
Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir; lire dans son esprit risquerait de la mettre en fureur, si elle s'en rendait compte. Or, la plupart des  
mystiques sentaient les intrusions, et Eléana avait déjà très mal réagi lorsqu'il avait essayé.  
Il remarqua qu'une fois de plus, elle fuyait également la conversation et ne desserrait pas les dents. Sofia parut mettre son attitude sur le  
compte de la fatigue et ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. Ivan lâcha un soupir. Cette fille était froide comme de la glace, il était dingue de se  
rapprocher d'elle, elle le rendrait fou.  
Eléana se sentait triste également. Elle était consciente que son attitude blessait ses compagnons, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas  
faire autrement. Si cette maudite prophétie n'eût pas existé, tout aurait été différent; elle n'aurait pas eu peur de se lier et se serait  
laissée à exprimer ses émotions et ses sentiments. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir leur dire à tous à quel point elle appréciait leurs efforts  
pour veiller sur elle, à quel point elle les trouvait gentils et généreux, mais cela lui était défendu. A part Ivan, seule Cylia, qui en tant que  
mystique de Jupiter, était très intuitive, semblait avoir compris son attitude. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à révéler le secret qu'elle  
leur cachait. Elle espèrait plutôt que le temps ferait son oeuvre en ce sens...  
Vers le soir, ils trouvèrent de nouveau une oasis et s'y arrêtèrent.  
- Bon, il serait temps de voir la suite du programme, dit Pavel alors qu'ils étaient assis près du feu. Il nous reste encore trois cités à  
trouver.  
- Nous sommes pas très loin de la mer orientale, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par la cité d'eau? demanda Sofia.  
- Qu'en penses-tu, Eléana? demanda Vlad.  
- C'est une bonne idée, fit Eléana. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de préférence, vous savez...  
Tout le monde rit. Ivan prit la parole:  
- Dans ce cas, je crois que j'ai une bonne idée...  
- Du genre? fit Garett.  
- Que diriez-vous de passer par Kalay, visiter Maître Hammet? Il est marchand, je sais qu'il a beaucoup voyagé, peut-être aurait-il des  
informations interessantes sur les Cités dans ses archives. Sans parler du fait que comme nous devons voyager discrètement, si nous  
prenions la route avec un de ses bâteaux, nous risquerons nettement moins d'avoir des ennuis avec le Soleil Noir!  
Tout le monde le regarda, bluffé.  
- Qui soupçonnera un innocent navire marchand? dit Ivan avec un mauvais sourire.  
- Ce mec est diablolique, pouffa Garett.  
Vlad tapota la tête du jeune homme:  
- Et bien! Y'en a, là-dedans!  
- Et tu crois qu'il acceptera de nous aider? demanda Pavel.  
Ivan hôcha la tête:  
- Bien sûr que oui! Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr qu'il nous aidera.  
- Alors, c'est d'accord.  
Eléana sourit et s'éloigna. A présent, ils étaient tous de nouveau d'accord et ils allaient vers une nouvelle étape de leur voyage...  
"Et après celle-là, si nous arrivons jusqu'à la cité d'eau, ca ne fera déjà plus que deux, songea-t-elle."  
Elle s'efforca de ne pas penser que plus elle marchait vers les quatre cités, plus elle marchait vers sa confrontation avec Antinos, le chef  
du Soleil Noir et de ce qui devait s'en suivre. Car alors, l'angoisse risquerait de la saisir et de la paralyser. Mais elle avait tant de  
regrets derrière elle...  
"Papa, Maman, j'aurais tant voulu vous dire au revoir..."  
Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Elle pleurait pour faire de la place. Il y'avait trop plein  
d'émotions en elle ce soir-là...  
- Je ne te demanderai pas ce qui te chagrine, fit Ivan en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
Il avait vu la lueur de tristesse qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle s'était éloignée et l'avait suivie.  
- Va-t'en!  
Elle avait eu une voix dure, mais fêlée par les larmes.  
- Non.  
Sa réponse était claire.  
- S'il te plait...  
- Je ne veux pas te laisser seule dans cet état, c'est mal.  
- Je te le demande!  
Ivan lâcha un soupir avant de dire:  
- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites?  
Eléana aurait voulu qu'il reste, mais était décidée à résister:  
- Si tu ne me laisses pas, je changerai de place!  
Ivan sentit la colère l'envahir en même temps que la tristesse. Il répliqua cyniquement:  
- Très bien, je vais te laisser... Je ferai même comme si je n'en avais rien à faire de toi, tiens! Après tout, c'est ce que tu souhaites...  
Il s'éloigna d'un pas raide, tandis qu'Eléana sentait son coeur se déchirer sous le coup de ces mots blessants. Elle enfouit son visage  
sur ses genoux et se remit à pleurer, encore plus triste qu'avant.  
"Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?" 


	13. Les archives de Lord Hammet

**Chapitre 13: Les archives de Lord Hammet**

Le lendemain, ils repartirent donc et ne tardèrent pas à sortir de l'affreux désert. Ivan et Eléana ne se parlaient plus. Le jeune homme  
n'arrivait pas à décolérer. L'attitude butée d'Eléana l'exaspérait. De son côté, celle-ci ne faisait rien pour le décourager de bouder. Tant  
mieux, il se détachait d'elle, c'était exactement ce qu'elle espèrait... Enfin, ce n'était pas agréable du tout, mais c'était ainsi. Elle serait  
seule, seule, toujours seule. Elle ne voyageait avec eux que par praticité, après tout. Et surtout, parce qu'ils avaient insisté pour  
l'accompagner.  
Bon, elle devait l'avouer, sans eux, elle n'aurait pas fait la moitié du trajet. Elle leur en était reconnaissante, oui, même si elle savait  
qu'en la protégeant, le groupe agissait également dans son intérêt, puisqu'elle était l'une des clés de la sauvegarde de ce monde. Au  
bout d'un moment, le groupe décida de prendre une pause, vu que Kalay était encore relativement loin.  
- Je vous laisse deux minutes, lança Garett, je vais aller arroser les coccinelles!  
- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, bouffon, cria Pavel.  
- Ouais, mais je ne trouve pas de coccinelles!  
- Quel rustre, soupira Lina.  
- Bah, c'est Garett, que veux-tu, dit Vlad. Lina, tu viens faire un tour?  
La jeune mystique feu accepta et le couple alla s'éclipser derrière un bosquet, à l'abri des regards. Pavel et Cylia décidèrent alors de  
les imiter. Ils ne restaient du coup plus que Sofia, Ivan et Eléana. Sofia se hâta de s'éloigner en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de se  
baigner les pieds dans la rivière. Du coup, les deux amis en conflit se retrouvèrent... Seul à seule.  
"Sofia, je vais t'assassiner", pensa Ivan, un peu furieux de ce coup bas.  
En même temps, il pensait avec envie aux deux couples de ses amis qui devaient chacun se bécoter à l'abri des regards en savourant  
quelques minutes d'intimité. Enfin, avec Eléana, il y'avait de moins en moins de chances que cela arrive, il le craignait. De toute  
manière, il n'y avait jamais cru.  
- Nous voilà condamés à nous supporter mutuellement le temps que tes copains reviennent, dit à cet instant Eléana d'un ton  
sarcastique.  
- Je t'en prie, répliqua-t-il. Ne te gêne pas pour moi!  
- Je te déteste, gromella-t-elle en s'éloignant.  
- Tu mens, répliqua-t-il brusquement. Par contre, tu voudrais que moi, je te déteste. Ou que je t'ignore.  
- Peut-être bien!  
Ivan était ravi d'avoir enfin fait son analyse du comportement mystérieux de sa compagne. Il lui lança:  
- Tu crois qu'en bloquant notre relation dans le conflit, tu m'empêcheras de m'inquiéter pour toi?  
Eléana se leva d'un bond et le fusilla du regard:  
- Tu devrais vraiment garder tes distances, et tes amis aussi! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques...  
Ivan eut un rire moqueur:  
- De me faire tuer? J'ai accepté cette éventualité depuis que je t'ai sauvé la peau... Et je crois que c'est pareil pour mes amis.  
- Tu ne comprends pas...  
Elle baissa les yeux, gênée:  
- Ivan, je veux que tu vives... Je veux que vous viviez tous...  
Le jeune homme blond la regarda intensément, son coeur palpitant. Il dit enfin:  
- Ton courage est remarquable, et ta générosité aussi... Je ne l'ai pas réalisé tout de suite, mais tu ne fais que penser à nous depuis le  
début, aux torts que tu pourrais nous causer...  
Elle se contenta de hôcher la tête. Il se rapprocha d'elle:  
- Et... tu crois vraiment que je vais réussir à détester un être comme toi?  
Il rougit à nouveau et son coeur trembla. Il craignait de s'être approché trop qu'il n'aurait dû, elle allait peut-être se sentir mal... Eléana,  
quant à elle, était restée figée sur place. Ivan savait tellement lire en elle... Il n'avait même pas besoin de sa télépathie pour la  
comprendre... Ses yeux verts se noyaient dans les prunelles violettes du jeune homme. Une sensation légére de vertige l'envahissait...  
Doucement, elle glissa ses mains entre les siennes. Elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ca, mais cette fois, elle était incapable de  
s'en empêcher. Quant à Ivan, il avait dépassé le stade de la timidité. Ce qu'il avait envie de faire était si... intime, et surtout, il n'était pas  
sûr qu'elle le voulait... Pourtant, elle était si près...  
Tirant sur ses mains, il l'attira contre lui. Sentir son corps contre le sien l'emplit d'une sensation de bonheur si forte qu'elle en était  
douloureuse. Le coeur battant, Eléana se laissa faire et ce fut tout naturellement que leurs lèvres se cherchèrent...  
- Ah, un nid de guêpes!  
Garett revenait vers eux en courant, brisant leur moment d'intimité. Ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre.  
- Tu aurais dû écouter Pavel, abruti, gromella Ivan, furieux.  
Quant à Eléana, elle était revenue totalement à la réalité, et elle était soulagée, bien que triste. Elle avait failli succomber à la tentation!  
Ivan n'avait décidément qu'à lever le petit doigt pour la faire plier! Et ca, il en était hors de question!  
"Bon sang, Eléana, reviens sur terre! s'ordonna-t-elle avec fureur. Tu as déjà oublié qui tu es? Tu ne dois pas tomber am..."  
NON! Ce mot-là, elle s'interdisait même de le penser. Ivan était un compagnon de voyage, rien d'autre! Elle ne devait pas penser à lui  
autrement! D'ailleurs, elle ne pensait pas à lui autrement.  
Pas question.  
Ayant retrouvé son calme froid habituel, elle s'éloigna pour aller avec le restant du groupe, revenu de sa pause. Ivan, quant à lui, était  
encore stupéfait par son audace, et furieux contre lui-même, car il savait que le moment avait été sûrement mal choisi. Eléana n'était  
pas prête, il le sentait.

Une heure après, ils arrivèrent tous à Kalay. Eléana rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Les sept autres comprirent aussitôt pourquoi; la ville  
était envahi de soldats portants l'emblème du Soleil Noir.  
- On dirait que mon idée n'était pas si bonne, fit remarquer Ivan.  
- Si, justement, fit Vlad. Personne ne pensera que notre fuyarde reviendrait par là, si tu veux mon avis. En plus, elle est bien planquée  
sous sa capuche!  
- Je l'espère, fit Garett. On ne doit pas la mettre en danger.  
- Bon dépêchons-nous d'aller au palais de maître Hammet, fit Ivan. J'ai l'impression qu'il va avoir beaucoup de choses à nous raconter..  
Ils arrivèrent au portail:  
- Halte, on ne passe pas! cria le garde. Lord Hammet ne recoit personne depuis que le Soleil Noir a débarqué.  
Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme blond se rapprocha:  
- Regardez, lança-t-il. Vous ne me reconnaissez donc pas?  
- Qu... Ivan? s'exclama le garde. Bon sang, tu as poussé!  
- Le contraire serait inquiétant, répliqua le mystique d'air d'un ton malicieux. Alors, à votre avis, Lord Hammet me permettra-t-il de  
franchir le seuil de sa maison?  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr, entre, et tes amis aussi...  
Ils étaient à peine entrés que deux minutes après, ils entendirent du bruit. Ils se retournèrent et virent que d'autres visiteurs s'arrêtaient  
devant le portail; un homme vêtu d'un manteau pourpre à décoration, accompagné de cinq soldats:  
- Place au collecteur d'impôts de l'Empire du Soleil Noir!  
- Vous ne passez pas, répliquèrent les gardes. Lord Hammet nous a défendu de vous laisser entrer!  
- Je voudrais bien voir ca! cria le collecteur.  
- Je confirme! cria Lord Hammet depuis le haut de son balcon. Il ajouta:  
- Qu'est-ce vous faîtes encore là, Monsieur le collecteur d'impôts de votre empire de pacotilles? Je vous ai déjà dit qu' il était hors de  
question qu'une partie des revenus de Kalay serve à financer vos petites affaires sordides!  
- On dirait que ton maître a des ennuis, fit Vlad.  
- Je représente l'Empire, vous devez me laisser entrer! cria le collecteur.  
- Et bien, si vous êtes un représentant de Lord Antinos, sachez que nous sommes extrêment désappointé qu'il ne se déplace pas  
lui-même! Et faîte-lui savoir!  
- Savez-vous que nous pouvons employer la force pour vous obliger à nous donner notre dû?  
- Eh bien, essayez toujours, si vous en avez le courage! Aucun de vos soudards ne pillera les coffres de ce château tant que je vivrai!  
Vous avez fait des bénéfices grâce à ce que je vous ai vendu, je vous accepterai volontiers comme clients, mais jamais comme  
usuriers!  
- Vous risquez une peine d'emprisonnement sous caution, la confiscation de tous vos biens...  
- Nous verrons cela, mes gardes règleront volontiers le problème avec vous!  
- Ouvrez la porte, sergent, ordonna le collecteur.  
- Bien, monseigneur!  
Les cinq soudards s'avancèrent.  
- Ils deviennent vraiment agaçants, dit Lord Hammet. Allons, gardes, dégagez-moi ce misérable collecteur et ses chiens de garde hors  
d'ici!  
On entendit un léger bruit de bagarre; les soudards se firent jeter tous les cinq à terre en un clin d'oeil, puis les gardes saisirent le  
collecteur et l'éjectèrent en bas des marches:  
- Et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir!  
Quant à Ivan, il paniqua littéralement:  
- Je rêve, ou Lord Hammet vient de malmener ouvertement un collecteur de l'Empire... Il va se faire tuer dans son lit, gémit-il.  
- J'avoue, il m'épate, fit Eléana.  
- Tiens, je vois que j'ai des visiteurs quand même? lança soudain Hammet depuis le haut de sa fenêtre. Pourquoi les gardes les ont-ils  
laissés entrer? Hum...  
La minute d'après, il avait disparu. Puis deux minutes, plus tard, la porte du château s'ouvrit:  
- Eh bien, qui vois-je là? Ce n'est tout de même pas...  
- Lord Hammet! s'exclama Ivan en allant vers lui pour le saluer.  
- Ivan! s'exclama le seigneur. C'est toi! Ca alors, mais tu as bien grandi! Il s'approcha de lui et lui ébourriffa vivement les cheveux:  
- C'est à peine croyable, fit-il en reculant pour mieux l'admirer. Quel beau garçon tu es devenu! Où est passé le frêle gamin aux cheveux  
ébouriffés que je trainais partout?  
Ivan éclata de rire:  
- Vous, vous n'avez pas changé du tout, maître. Lady Layanna est-elle ici?  
- Oh oui, bien sûr, mon garçon! Elle sera ravie de te revoir aussi. Et bienvenue à vous autres, ajouta-t-il. Les amis d'Ivan sont toujours  
les bienvenus dans mon palais.  
Ils entrèrent donc tous et arrivèrent dans la grande salle aux tapis rouges. Lady Layanna, toujours très belle avec ses longs cheveux  
roux, les regarda entrer.  
- Regarde qui vient nous rendre visite, ma chère!  
- Ca alors, Ivan!  
Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras. Ivan lui rendit son étreinte maladroitement; il adorait la femme qui  
avait été presque comme une mère pour lui, mais n'était pas accoutumé à le montrer de cette manière. Cependant, elle le relâcha vite  
et le contempla:  
- Mais c'est que tu me dépasses, maintenant, s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement. Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir si resplendissant de  
santé!  
Puis elle salua avec courtoisie le reste de la bande; elle connaissait déjà un peu Pavel, Cylia et Lina, car elle avait eu l'occasion de les  
rencontrer peu après la fin de leur première quête avec les phares, tout comme son mari. En revanche, elle regarda Eléana, qui avait  
retiré sa capuche en arrivant dans la cour:  
- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur?  
- Je suis Eléana, du village d'Erin. Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer, Madame, Lord, dit-elle avec un léger signe de tête respectueux.  
Layanna eut un sourire appréciateur. La demoiselle était d'une courtoisie irréprochable. Lord Hammet intervint:  
- Au fait Ivan, j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu uniquement nous rendre une visite de courtoisie? Est-ce que par hasard, le Soleil Noir vous  
aurait attiré des ennuis, à vous aussi?  
- C'est bien cela, dit Ivan. En fait, nous avons le malheur de posséder quelque chose qu'ils veulent à tout prix...  
- Et qu'est-ce donc?  
- Moi, fit Eléana en s'avançant. Ou plutôt, ce que j'ai autour de mon cou.  
- C'est une longue histoire, fit Vlad.  
Lord Hammet n'hésita pas:  
- Et bien, allons nous asseoir, nous pourrons parler tout à notre aise.  
Eléana dit à Ivan:  
- Tu crois que je peux tout dire ici?  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête:  
- Maître Hammet est quelqu'un de confiance, c'est lui qui m'a élevé. Tu peux parler librement ici.  
Ainsi, quand ils furent tous assis sur les chaises de la longue table de banquet, l'histoire démarra:  
- C'est toi qui raconte, Ivan, fit Pavel.  
Le jeune mystique d'air narra alors les événements, s'efforcant d'écourter le récit pour ne retenir que le plus important. Parfois, Eléana  
l'aidait à éclaircir des points. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Lord Hammet dit:  
- Eh bien, je vois que tu as vraiment grandi, Ivan, puisque tu fais le chevalier servant pour les demoiselles en détresse, dit-il d'un ton  
malicieux. En ce qui concerne la cité d'Eau, oui, je pense pouvoir vous aider. Pas mal de peuples en faisaient mention, et j'ai recueilli  
leurs témoignages dans mes archives, et certains livres de ma bibliothèque traitent le sujet. En revanche, pour le bateau, je ne sais pas  
si ton idée fonctionnera. Comme tu l'as vu tout à l'heure, les collecteurs d'impôts de cet empire de pacotille me harcèlent depuis des  
mois, mais ils ne s'en tiennent pas qu'à cela; ils ont saboté plusieurs caravanes et ont dressé un blocus autour de Tolbi, si bien que le  
Colysée a été annulé cette année.  
- Comment?  
- Oui, je vous l'assure. Donc, vous prêter un bateau risque de vous exposer à des représailles. Ou alors, il ne faudra pas le mouiller à  
Kalay. Je vais essayer d'y réfléchir.  
- Si ce n'est pas possible, nous nous débrouillerons autrement, dit Pavel.  
- Je veux vous aider.  
Le seigneur fit apporter des rafraîchissements aux héros qui avaient la gorge sèche, avant de leur offrir son hospitalité.  
- Toi et tes amis pouvez rester ici autant que nécessaire, Ivan, dit-il. Et je vous garantis que le Soleil Noir ne viendra pas vous y  
embêter. Ce sont des couards, et ils n'oseront jamais s'attaquer ouvertement à moi. La ville entière se soulèverait contre eux.  
Ils se mirent donc tous à l'aise. Pour l'instant, la situation paraissait calme... 


	14. Panique à Kalay

**Chapitre 14: Panique à Kalay.**

Le lendemain matin, les huit compagnons se levèrent tôt. Ils avaient de nombreuses choses à faire. Lord Hammet les conduisit à sa  
bibliothèque et ils commencèrent à feuilleter les livres. Pendant ce temps, le seigneur du château parlait avec sa femme:  
- Il a bien grandi, notre petit Ivan. C'est un homme, maintenant. Et il a un coeur aussi généreux qu'il est courageux.  
Lady Layanna eut un sourire:  
- Oui, c'est devenu quelqu'un de bien. On pouvait s'y attendre, il n'a jamais eu aucun vice dans le coeur, même petit. Et il semble avoir  
trouvé l'âme soeur, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.  
- C'est vrai qu'elle est charmante, la jolie brunette qu'ils nous ont présentée... Et elle est surtout aussi timide que lui...  
- Les regards qu'ils se lancent ne tromperaient personne, fit-elle en riant.  
- Oui, c'est beau, la jeunesse...  
Lady Layanna avait bien remarqué la veille au dîner que leur petit protégé ne cessait d'avoir les yeux sur la jolie Eléana et que celle-ci  
lui rendait bien. Elle en était attendrie.  
Les quatre jeunes gens tombérent effectivement sur un texte interessant qui évoquait la Cité de Mizuno. Ils le lurent attentivement:  
"Au-delà de la mer au sud, là où nulle vaisseau n'était jamais allé, elle se trouvait, la Cité de Mizuno, élue des esprits de Mercure...  
Enfouie sous les abysses, accessible que par la psynergie, elle nous dévoila ses mystères... C'était le royaume des sirènes, des palais  
de corail, des statues immenses et immergée, des forêts d'algues, et de grands trésors enfouis..."  
- La mer du sud... Vous pensez que ce serait dans la mer orientale?  
- C'est fort possible après tout, mais pour y accéder, ca a l'air coton...  
A cet instant, Lord Hammet vint et dit:  
- Bien, qui veut aller aux archives?  
- On a même pas terminé ici, dit Ivan.  
- Bah, dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à y'aller nous, dit Pavel. Qui vient avec moi?  
Et bien entendu, comme la plupart des autres avaient bien compris les liens qui se formaient de jour en jour entre Ivan et leur jeune  
protégée, ils se proposèrent tous d'y aller.  
- J'espère qu'à vous deux, vous saurez vous débrouillez avec les livres, dit Lord Hammet. Ca va prendre un temps considérable de  
remonter mes carnets et de faire le tri... Je vais donc vous laisser seuls... Un très long moment...  
Ivan comprit que son maître avait également remarqué son attirance pour son amie et il se sentit gêné. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi  
transparent?  
Eléana, quant à elle se cacha directement dans un livre, histoire de couper court à toute tentative de contact. Cela marcha très bien. Ils  
étaient tous les deux complètement coupés de l'idée de romance.

Pendant ce temps, dans la ville, un des espions avaient malheureusement remarqué la petite troupe qui était entrée dans le palais de  
maître Hammet. Et il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait d'Eléana et de ses septs mystiques! Sans hésiter, il fila jusqu'à la forteresse de  
Lord Nathos. Celui-ci fut bien étonné:  
- Tu es sûr de ton information? Eléana se cache à Kalay?  
- Oui, maître, exactement! Elle est à une heure d'ici!  
Nathos ricana:  
- Depuis le temps que j'ai un compte à régler avec ce vieil imbécile d'Hammet... Voilà qui est l'occasion rêvée... Préparez les régiments  
de soldats, nous allons raser sa forteresse! Eléana est l'ennemi public numéro 1! Quand vous l'aurez capturée, après avoir enlevé le  
cristal, nous la torturerons sur la place de la ville! Les abrutis de mystiques qui l'accompagnent subiront le même sort! Ils vont tous  
mourir!  
Les ordres furent rapidement donnés. D'ici la nuit tombée, Kalay serait à feu et à sang.

Pendant ce temps, personne ne se doûtait de rien, et la journée s'écoulait le plus normalement du monde. Vers la fin de l'après -midi,  
Ivan et Eléana étaient épuisés à force d'avoir tant cherché et trouvé à peine quelques textes. Au moins, ils connaissaient maintenant le  
principal. L'arme qu'ils cherchaient était la lame de Skadi, qui pouvait faire geler n'importe quoi. Une arme puissante.  
- Nous allons y arriver, dit le jeune homme d'un ton encourageant. Je serai bien content quand tout ce bazar sera fini, pffiou.  
- Si nous y survivons, dit Eléana.  
- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste, nous y parviendrons.  
- J'ai déjà failli me faire tuer la dernière fois, alors je n'y compte pas trop.  
Ivan la regarda:  
- Je t'ai déjà sauvé la vie, Eléana, je peux recommencer si besoin.  
- Je ne veux pas de bouclier humain. C'est d'un lâche.  
- Les amis sont tout de même là pour t'aider...  
Il ajouta:  
- Il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit te faire du mal sans tout tenter pour l'en empêcher.  
- Tu es un ange, Ivan... Je ne délirai pas tant que ca, quand je t'ai posé la question, plaisanta-t-elle.  
Le jeune homme se sentit rougir un peu, mais de contentement. Il espèrait qu'elle continuerait à le voir comme ca... Il pensa à ce qui  
était resté en suspens entre eux... Etait-ce le moment de retenter? Il n'en était pas sûr... D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas s'il le voulait. C'était  
peut-être dangereux de laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer...  
Il choisit donc un compromis. Il se rapprocha légérement d'elle en poussant sa chaise, mais sans rien faire de plus; elle choisirait. Ce  
serait à elle de prendre l'initiative. Et bien entendu, elle n'en fit rien.  
- C'est vraiment chic de la part de ton maître de nous aider ainsi...  
- C'est un homme bon, dit Ivan en souriant légérement. Il m'a élevé, m'a enseigné à lire et à écrire... J'ai toujours aimé lire. Dés que j'ai  
appris, il m'a donné accés à la plus grande partie de ses ouvrages.  
Eléana sourit:  
- Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup lire, mais le problème, c'est que dans mon village, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, des livres, seul Elios en  
avait. J'ai appris du coup très tardivement. Mais j'adorais dessiner.  
Elle eut un air triste:  
- Je n'ai pas pu emporter mon carnet quand j'ai quitté Erin, je suis partie si vite...  
- Il y'a une tonne de papiers ici, tu sais...  
- Ca va faire longtemps que je n'ai plus tenu un crayon... Elle alla donc prendre une feuille vierge et saisi l'un des crayons gras:  
- Hum... Donne-moi un sujet...  
Ivan se sentit gêné:  
- Euh... Je ne sais pas, moi...  
Eléana se sentit soudain tentée:  
- Hum... Tu voudrais que je fasse ton portrait?  
Ivan rougit:  
- Tu veux fixer ma bouille de mioche sur du papier?  
Eléana éclata de rire:  
- "Bouille de mioche", tu as vu ca où?  
Il était vrai qu'Ivan ne s'était pas vu changer; il n'avait pas remarqué que depuis deux ans, sa taille et d'autres choses avaient changé;  
les traits de son visage s'étaient amincis, son menton était devenu plus volontaire, mais avait conservé une certaine douceur; mais les  
autres autour de lui avaient remarqué le changement. Et s'il avait toujours des allures un peu enfantines, il portait déjà ses dix-huit ans  
avec maturité.  
Eléana n'eut même pas besoin de regarder son ami pour le reproduire sur la feuille; Elle connaissait les traits de son visage par coeur.  
Il ne lui fallut pas dix minutes. Et lorsqu'Ivan vit le résultat, il fut assez surpris.  
Etait-ce vraiment lui, ce jeune homme au visage doux et aux grands yeux brillants? Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait jamais rien eu pour  
sortir du lot, à part la couleur de ses yeux, qui l'avait longtemps fait complexé parce qu'elle lui semblait trahir sa différence par rapport  
aux autres, même après qu'il eût rencontré Vlad et Garett. Eléana l'avait dessiné jusqu'au buste, et il fut surpris de voir l'allure du  
portrait; presque altière.  
- C'est comme cela que tu me vois?  
- C'est comme cela que tu es..  
Il repoussa la feuille vers elle, mais elle lui rendit:  
- Non, c'est pour toi... enfin, je veux dire, si tu en veux...  
Ivan eut un petit sourire:  
- Je le garde, alors, merci...  
Il se demanda si le portrait était plus qu'une preuve d'amitié ou une tentative de le faire définitivement décomplexer... Mais elle gardait  
la distance...  
Ils continuèrent donc à bavarder de tout et de rien, à la façon de deux amis, mais sans plus.

Le soir venu, les autres les rejoignirent. Lord Hammet leur avait trouvé des indications dans divers carnets de voyages, qui pouvaient  
les aider à retrouver la Cité de Mizuno, mais aussi celle de Gaïaé, dans les vallées vertes...  
- Avec ceci, il se peut donc que vous couvriez deux étapes, fit Lord Hammet. Après, pour la dernière, je ne puis plus rien en définitive,  
mais peut-être que vous trouverez des informations ailleurs.  
- Vous avez déjà fait plus que prévu, dit Ivan d'un ton ému. Je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez.  
- Tu me remercieras lorsque tu reviendras ici pour me prévenir de votre succès, répondit le seigneur d'un ton léger. Puis il ajouta:  
- Vous devez être affamés, bande de gentils chenapans! Passons donc à table!  
Les huit amis suivaient tranquillement, lorsque soudain, Ivan ressentit une douleur fulgurante aux tempes, et il tomba à genoux.  
- Ivan? Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Vlad.  
- Mal à la tête... Ca vibre...  
La minute d'après, il vit à nouveau, comme la première fois.  
Sauf que cette fois, la vision était mille fois pire.  
Kalay en flammes... Du moins toute la ville haute... Des cavaliers... Des civils massacrés dans un bain de sang... Et Hammet et  
Layanna encerclés par des soudards...  
- Non!  
- Ivan! s'exclama Eléana avant d'essayer de le relever.  
La douleur avait disparu, mais le jeune homme avait retenu ce qu'il venait de voir et il était blême et tremblant:  
- Pas ca... Pas ca...  
- De quoi donc, qu'est-ce que tu as vu? demanda Cylia qui avait tout compris.  
Ivan parvint enfin à parler:  
- Maître, ils vont attaquer votre palais... Ils savent qu'Eléana est ici, ils la veulent...  
- Non... gémit Eléana.  
- Quand arriveront-ils? demanda Garett, paniqué.  
Un fracas épouvantable leur répondit; on venait d'ouvrir les battants de la porte avec violence et un garde surgit, paniqué:  
- Lord Hammet! Des soudards avec Lord Nathos à leur tête arrivent, ils sont décidés à tout raser, ils disent que vous hébergez une  
traitresse à l'Empire du Soleil Noire.  
- Je vais aller sur les remparts, on peut peut-être encore éviter l'affrontement, sinon, eh bien, ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir!  
- Je suis tellement désolée, murmura Eléana.  
- C'était mon idée de t'amener ici, dit Ivan d'une voix tremblante. Je n'aurais pas dû...  
- On s'en fiche! cria Lina. Le temps des remords n'est pas encore venu, essayons d'éviter la catastrophe!  
Pendant ce temps, Lord Hammet était sur les remparts et harranguait les soldats:  
- Quel est cette traîtrise, Lord Nathos? Que venez-vous faire ici céans?  
- Lord Hammet, je vous accuse d'héberger sous votre toit la traîtresse Eléana du village d'Erin! Livrez-la nous, et votre demeure sera  
épargnée!  
- Cette jeune fille est mon invitée, elle est donc sous ma protection! Personne ne lui fera de mal!  
- Alors, ce sera la guerre!  
- Lord Hammet, livrez-moi, gémit Eléana. Je ne veux pas vous attirer autant d'ennuis!  
Le seigneur se tourna vers elle:  
- Eléana, le pouvoir que tu possédes me paraît plus important à protéger que ce palais! Et puis les murailles sont solides. D'ailleurs,  
livrer une jeune fille à ces soudards seraient de toute manière d'une lâcheté sans nom! J'ai élevé Ivan dans l'honneur et le courage; je  
refuse de trahir mes propres valeurs! Layanna!  
- Hammet? Que pouvons-nous faire?  
- Prépare-toi à emmener Ivan, la jeune fille et leurs amis au tunnel! Partez d'ici!  
- Je ne te laisserai pas seul face à ces...  
- Fais ce que je te dis!  
Mais Lady Layanna répliqua:  
- J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois, Hammet, je refuse que ca arrive de nouveau!  
- C'est à cause de moi qu'on en est là, fit Ivan, je veux vous aider, maître! Nathos est un mage, il utilise des psynergies, vos gardes ne  
pourront pas l'arrêter...  
Lord Hammet répliqua:  
- Très bien! Que ceux qui veulent se battre restent! Mais Layanna, tu te dépêches d'amener cette demoiselle loin d'ici! Pas de  
discussion!  
Ce fut au tour d'Eléana de s'offusquer:  
- Je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir sans...  
Ivan lui répliqua:  
- C'est toi, qu'ils veulent! Si tu ne veux pas réduire nos efforts à néant, va-t'en d'ici!  
Eléanna céda à contrecoeur, mais le cristal autour de son cou lui rappellait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa vie était plus importante que  
les autres. Car entre elle reposait le destin des continents libres.  
Elle suivit donc Lady Layanna sans discuter, bien qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Si quelque chose arrivait à l'un de ses  
amis, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle pensa à Ivan. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose...  
Cette pensée lui causa une telle souffrance qu'elle crut que son coeur allait éclater. 


	15. Sur mon coeur, en lettres de sang

**Chapitre 15: "Sur mon coeur, la vengeance en lettres de sang..."**

Un fracas terrible se fit entendre lorsque Nathos fit exploser les portes. Les soldats se précipitèrent. Vlad, Pavel et Garett bandissaient  
déjà leurs armes, prêt à rentrer dans la mêlée. Ivan et Cylia déchaînèrent leurs psynergies, qui frappèrent plusieurs soldats ayant eu le  
malheur de s'approcher trop près. Lina envoya du feu sur les plus téméraires. Sofia déchaîna plusieurs attaques glacées. Lord Hammet  
avait tiré son épée et se battait de bon coeur.  
Durant un bon quart d'heure, ils luttèrent contre l'invasion, soutenus par les soldats de Kalay qui tentaient de défendre la maison de leur  
maître. Mais Nathos entrait déjà:  
- Où est la princesse des quatres étoiles?  
- Tu n'y toucheras pas, répliqua Ivan qui l'attaqua directement.  
Les éclairs du jeune homme n'eurent nul effet sur le mage, qui, haussant les épaules, envoya des rayons sur les portes:  
- Je voudrais bien voir quiconque sortir de cette salle, avec les serrures soudées!  
Eléana et Lady Layanna n'avaient pas eu le temps nécéssaire pour s'enfuir jusqu'au tunnel et étaient donc coincées à l'entrée.  
- Nous avons trop tardé, gémit la jeune mystique.  
- Alors, te voila, Eléana...  
Il était trop tard pour tenter de fuir. Eléana libéra son pouvoir et envoya des colonnes de glace en direction de l'ennemi. Et il y'eut les  
premiers blessés.  
Nathos était doué pour attaquer plusieurs mystiques à la fois, et son pouvoir atteignit Cylia de plein fouet. Sofia parvint cependant à la  
soigner, bien que la douleur du choc empêcha la jeune fille de lancer des sorts pendant plusieurs minutes. Garett se retrouva projeté  
contre un mur, ce qui le sonna. Pavel fut protégé par un sort de résistance d'Ivan, mais eut droit à une blessure au front. Le mage de  
Mars se réjouissait de l'impuissance de ses adversaires. Il allait les massacrer. Tous!  
D'ailleurs, les soldats de Kalay perdirent quand la psynergie de feu fonça sur eux. Ils se retrouvèrent jetés à terre, gravement brûles, leur  
sang éclaboussant les murs. Un vrai carnage. L'odeur était écoeurante, un mélange de chair brûlées et de sang.  
- On est entrain de se faire écraser, gémit Garett.  
- Nathos, espèce de monstre, cria Eléana.  
Sa robe verte était tâchée du sang des soldats qui s'étaient trouvés près d'elle. C'était pareil pour la tunique d'Ivan, qui était de plus en  
affolé; Nathos n'avait fait qu'une bouchée des soldats; qu'allait-il se passer s'il s'en prenait à maître Hammet?  
La réponse vint en moins d'une minute. Avant que quiconque put intervenir, Nathos lança un puissant rayon pourpre sur le marchand, le  
projetant en l'air. Celui-ci hurla.  
- Alors, Hammet, tu fais moins le malin, à présent?  
- Ne le touche pas! cria Ivan en tentant un plasma choc.  
Mais le mage avait élevé une sorte d'aura rouge autour de lui et ne parut même pas ressentir les effets de l'attaque. Vlad et Pavel  
déchaînèrent un séisme, mais leur cible l'évita:  
- Vous ne pouvez rien, contre moi!  
Eléana tenta de nouveau des colonnes de glace, mais elles fondirent au contact de la brume rouge. Pendant ce temps, Hammet hurlait  
à la mort sous la douleur du feu pourpre qui lui déchirait les entrailles.  
- Non!  
Ivan était déchaîné. Le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait à ne pouvoir empêcher son maître d'être torturé semblait avoir amplifié  
son pouvoir:  
- Constriction!  
Et surprise, le sort marcha. Une aura violette remplaca la rouge et Nathos se retrouva privé de psynergie. Hammet tomba à terre.  
- Hammet!  
Lady Layanna s'était précipitée vers son époux, craignant le pire.  
- Foudroyons-le! hurla Vlad. Maintenant!  
Mais Nathos avait encore de la ressource en le pouvoir de son bâton; celui-ci lança un rayon pourpre qui transperca le mur et lui permit  
de s'enfuir, ses soldats derrière lui. Ivan se précipita à sa suite, bâton brandi, fou de rage:  
- Lâche! LACHE!  
Pendant ce temps, Sofia s'était précipitée vers le blessé:  
- Prière!  
Mais le blessé ne semblait pas soulagé. Elle parut paniquée:  
- Bon sang, c'est quoi, ca? Prière!  
De nouveau, l'aura bleue entoura le corps, mais sans guérir.  
- Non! gémit-elle. Ivan ne me le pardonnera pas... Prière!  
Quant à Ivan, il était revenu dans la pièce:  
- Sofia? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il n'est tout de même...  
La jeune fille devint blême:  
- Je... je n'arrive pas à le soigner Ivan, gémit-elle. Je crois que quelque chose dans ce sortilège empêche les sorts de soin de  
fonctionner...  
- NON! Il ne faut pas le laisser mourir! Il doit y'avoir un moyen... de l'eau de jouvence, ou...  
- L'eau de jouvence ne marche que sur les mystiques, Ivan, dit Pavel d'une voix brisée.  
- Non!  
Ivan refusait de croire ce qu'on essayait de lui faire entendre; que son maître n'avait aucune chance de survie. Il retira le dessus de sa  
tunique, la déchira pour faire une compresse sur la blessure de la poitrine qui saignait en abondance. Lady Layanna sanglotait.  
- Ivan... Layanna... murmura le blessé.  
- Ne parlez pas, maître, dit le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne faut pas vous fatiguer...  
- Je ne survivrai pas... Ivan, laisse-moi te dire...  
Un spasme le secoua. Il murmurait quelque chose. Ivan se pencha pour approcher son oreille de la bouche du mourant:  
- Je t'ai toujours aimé... comme un fils...  
- Je le sais bien, murmura le jeune homme en retour. Moi aussi, je vous aimais...  
Le regard d'Hammet devient vitreux et il ne remua plus. Ivan comprit. Avec une grande douceur, il leva la main droite et ferma les  
paupières du mort.  
- Non!  
Lady Layanna ne contrôlait plus sa douleur. Ivan s'écroula en sanglots silencieux. Sofia pleurait doucement:  
- Ivan... Je suis désolée... Tellement désolée...  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sofia, dit Ivan en pleurant.  
- C'est à cause de moi, dit Eléana en tremblant. J'ai attiré les soldats ici...  
Des larmes roulaient sur sa joue.  
Ivan essuya rageusement ses larmes avec son poing:  
- Nathos, je te tuerai! hurla-t-il.  
Ses paroles se répercutèrent en écho sur les murs. Layanna se redressa; elle était anéantie, mais elle savait qu'il y'avait plus important  
que sa peine:  
- Non, Ivan, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu as une quête à accomplir, la vengeance ne fera pas revivre Hammet. Tu dois vivre comme  
il te l'a enseigné: avec honneur et courage.  
Elle dit:  
- Tu vas emprunter le tunnel et sortir de Kalay avec tes amis. Et vite!  
- Lady Layanna... Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici...  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Tôt ou tard, ce serait arrivé, et nous n'aurions pas pu forcément l'en empêcher... Va!  
- Lady Layanna...  
Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ivan sentit de nouveau des larmes couler sur ses joues:  
- Va, mon garçon... Il le faut. Je vais vous accompagner.  
Ainsi, ils allèrent silencieusement jusqu'au tunnel. Ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux. Vlad était particulièrement désolé pour son ami; il  
savait ce que ca faisait de perdre un être cher, il avait perdu son père et savait qu'Ivan avait aimé son protecteur de la même manière...  
Avant de les laisser partir, la veuve d'Hammet échangea une dernière parole avec Ivan:  
- N'oublie pas ta quête, cette fois. Que le sacrifice d'Hammet n'ait pas été vain. Mon coeur sera en sang à tout jamais! Il était mon  
époux, mon âme soeur... Il était tout pour moi!  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis soudain dit:  
- Ivan... fais en sortes que cela ne t'arrive jamais! Défend Eléana jusqu'à ton dernier souffle! Car si elle disparaît, tu ne t'en remettras  
pas.  
- Ne parlez pas ainsi, murmura Ivan. Il ne lui arrivera rien! Je ne le permettrai pas!  
- Va, maintenant.  
Les amis empruntèrent le tunnel et sortirent.

Ils marchèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de s'arrêter au couvert d'un petit bois, harrassés de fatigue. Ivan n'avait pas prononcé  
un seul mot. Eléana, quant à elle, se sentait terriblement coupable:  
"Pauvre idiote! Tu savais qu'une chose comme cela se produirait! Tu as attiré le malheur sur cette famille!"  
Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi n'apportait-elle que du malheur aux gens qui comptaient pour elle?  
Elle avait vu Ivan s'éloigner des autres et sentait sa tristesse comme si c'était la sienne. Alors, doucement, difficilement, elle laissa sa  
culpabilité s'enfouir comme une boule dans son ventre et y faire un somme. Elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Ivan avait besoin  
de réconfort. Elle lui devait bien ca.  
Elle s'approcha:  
- Ivan? Tu m'en veux?  
Il se retourna, eut un sourire à travers les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues:  
- Jamais. C'est moi qui ait eu cette idée stupide...  
Il baissa les yeux:  
- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir tué de mes propres mains! Pourquoi mon pouvoir n'a-t-il pas fonctionné plutôt? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu ce  
qui allait se produire?  
Eléana se rapprocha de lui:  
- Je sais ce que tu ressens... Je ressens ca tous les jours... La culpabilité est encore plus meurtrière que le deuil en lui même...  
Ivan leva les yeux vers elle:  
- De quoi tu parles?  
- Caleb... Je me suis toujours demandé si j'aurais pu le sauver, au lieu de lui obéir et de partir en avant... Je sais que c'était ce que je  
devais faire... mais ca ne change rien! Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
- Si, dit Ivan doucement. Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire...  
Il ajouta:  
- Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain et tout faire pour que tu réussises ta quête!  
- Ivan...  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. En tant normal, le jeune homme aurait jubilé, mais cette fois, il savait qu'elle ne le  
faisait que pour le consoler... Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, respira son parfum de fleurs, intensifia leur étreinte... Il avait toujours  
autant mal au coeur, mais la présence d'Eléana semblait... une sorte de baume apaisant...  
Ensemble, unis dans la douleur de leurs blessures respectives, ils restèrent là, serrés l'un contre l'autre... Ne formant qu'un...  
Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, épuisé, Ivan s'endorme.

Eléana laissa couler ses propres larmes. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, à présent. Elle devait s'éloigner, et pour de bon.  
Continuer seule.  
Ne plus laisser personne mourir pour elle.  
S'éloigner d'eux...  
S'éloigner d'Ivan...  
Elle se plia en deux. L'idée lui causait une souffrance effroyable, comme une lame chauffée à blanc dans ses entrailles. Pourtant, ils ne  
se connaissaient que depuis une quinzaine de jours...  
La jeune fille sentait une boule lui monter dans la gorge, et enfin son coeur battre à nouveau plus vite. Elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la  
face. Elle devait accepter ses faiblesses pour être plus forte. Il fallait qu'elle accepte cette épreuve que lui avait imposé le destin.  
Elle s'était attaché à tous les membres du groupe, même à Garett, le gros imbécile aux vannes doûteuses. Ils avaient tous risqué leur  
vie pour elle. Ils avaient même presque été... une famille. Une famille à laquelle elle allait renoncer pour toujours.  
Mais Ivan...  
Lui, ce qui l'unissait à elle était bien plus fort. Elle l'avait encore senti tout à l'heure. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais eu besoin de mots pour  
communiquer avec lui? Pourquoi son coeur battait-il la chamade chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard? Et surtout, pourquoi lorsqu'il  
l'avait serrée si fort, cela ne lui avait pas semblé assez, et surtout, si fusionnel? Et tous les petits moments de bonheur, comme lorsqu'ils  
avaient joué à s'éclabousser... ou quand elle avait fait son portrait... Pourquoi?  
Elle trembla. La réponse était si évidente...  
"Je l'aime..."  
Enfin, elle l'avait admis. Et son coeur se serra. Elle l'aimait, oui. Elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un. Elle l'avait aimé  
dés le premier regard... Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir parfois traité dûrement... Elle s'en voulait pour tout...  
Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Encore et encore des larmes. Jamais Ivan ne saurait ce qu'elle ressentait, car jamais ils ne devaient  
se revoir... C'était mieux ainsi, de toute manière, car il fallait qu'il l'oublie...  
Elle, elle ne l'oublierait jamais...  
Elle se rappella certains moments de leur intimité, notament lorsqu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser... Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais  
embrassé personne... A quoi cela aurait-il ressemblé?  
Elle voyait tout ce à quoi elle allait renoncer. Mais c'était ainsi. Il n'y avait nulle autre solution. Et surtout, si Ivan était la personne la plus  
chère à son coeur, elle connaissait la règle immuable imposée par la prophétie; il serait le premier à mourir. Les mots de la voyante  
résonnaient encore à son oreille:  
"Quiconque se dressera pour sauver ta vie en paiera le prix fort... La mort emportera un à un tes proches, si tu n'y prends pas garde..."  
Et jusqu'à présent, tout s'était révélé vrai.  
Si elle aimait Ivan, la plus belle preuve de son amour était de s'éloigner de lui. De lui éviter ce sort funeste. Elle en aurait la force.  
Elle essuya ses larmes. Ce n'était plus le moment de pleurer, c'étaient les dernières qu'elle venait de verser. Pour toujours.  
Elle avait emporté un carnet vierge du château d'Hammet et un crayon pour dessiner le soir; elle les avait encore sur elle. Elle  
s'approcha un peu du feu, et rédiga une lettre rapide à l'attention du groupe:

_Très chers Vlad, Pavel, Garett, Cylia, Sofia, Lina et Ivan,_

_Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est vraiment pas facile. Vous n'allez pas comprendre que je m'en aille comme ca, mais je ne puis rien vous _  
_dire de plus que ce que vous savez déjà._  
_Je ne tolérerai plus de risquer vos vies. Je n'arrive pas à le supporter. _  
_Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup montré, je ne le pouvais pas, mais je tiens à vous tous. Les moments passés avec vous ont été parmi les _  
_meilleurs de ma vie, et j'ai beaucoup appris de vous tous. _  
_Vlad, Pavel, je n'oublierai pas votre loyauté et votre amitié._  
_Garett, je n'oublierai jamais tes mauvaises blagues... il y'a eu des moments quand même où je t'ai vraiment trouvé drôle... et attachant._  
_Cylia, je n'oublierai jamais ta gentillesse et ta patience. _  
_Sofia, ta douceur a été un vrai baume sur mon coeur._  
_Lina, je t'ai peu parlé, mais je n'oublierai jamais ton courage et ta façon de remonter le moral des troupes._  
_Ivan... Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te dire de plus. Tu sais déjà tout. Tu me comprends... Merci pour tout. Tu resteras toujours dans _  
_mes pensées._  
_A vous tous, je suis désolée..._  
_Adieu... _

Elle plia le papier en quatre, puis silencieusement, se leva. Où le déposer? Elle avisa Ivan, toujours couché dans son coin. Doucement,  
elle plaça sa missive dans sa paume. Puis, délicatement, déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue. Il était tellement mignon, quand il  
dormait... Avec ses mèches dorés... Son visage doux...  
"Je t'aime..."  
De nouveau, les larmes menacèrent de couler, mais elle ne se laissa pas le temps de regretter. Elle saisit son bâton et sa bandoulière.  
Et ce fut sans se retourner qu'elle partit vers l'horizon, alors que le soleil allait se lever... 


	16. Comme une désertion

**Chapitre 16: Comme une désertion...**

Ivan se réveilla deux heures après. Il cligna des paupières. Ses yeux, à force d'avoir tant pleuré hier au soir, lui faisait mal, le brûlaient.  
Sa main se referma sur le bout de papier plié. Il se frotta les yeux, puis le déplia, intrigué.  
La lettre lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.  
"Eléana! Tu ne m'as pas fait ca!"  
Il se leva d'un bond, toute fatigue oubliée et regarda autour:  
- J'y crois pas! Elle s'est vraiment tirée! Traîtresse! Egoïste!  
- Ivan! s'exclama Garett. T'es pas fou de gueuler comme ca dés le matin?  
- Eléana est partie!  
- Quoi? C'est quoi ce bordel?  
Ivan lui montra la lettre. Garett se gratta la nuque:  
- Oh, merde, ca craint... Vlad! Pavel! Cylia! Lina! Sofia! Debout!  
Réveillés par les cris de Garett, les autres se redressérent:  
- Hé quoi? Y'a le feu? demanda Lina.  
- Eléana a déserté, dit Garett.  
- C'est le mot! approuva Ivan.  
Il était si furieux qu'il crut que son coeur allait exploser.  
- Je la déteste!  
Il piétinait sauvagement le sol, avec son air typique des plus mauvais jours. Pendant ce temps, Garett avait fait passer la lettre à Vlad,  
et tout le monde lisait par-dessus son épaule.  
- Elle nous a abandonnés! dit Lina, attristée.  
- Elle doit avoir une bonne raison, dit Vlad. Eléana agit comme ca depuis le début, elle ne nous dit pas tout. Nous devons lui faire  
confiance...  
- C'est ca, tu as raison! explosa Ivan. Lui faire confiance, et puis quoi, encore? Elle ne nous a jamais fait confiance, elle! Elle a saisi la  
première occasion pour se débarrasser de nous...  
- Calme-toi Ivan, dit Sofia, je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas te blesser...  
- De toute façon, pour ce qu'elle en a à faire!  
- Elle croyait bien faire, dit Pavel.  
- Ca ne se fait pas! répliqua Ivan. On n'abandonne pas ses amis!  
- Je suis d'accord avec Ivan, dit Lina qui avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Vlad la prit dans ses bras. Elle dit alors d'une voix tremblante:  
- Il ne faut... jamais laisser les gens qu'on aime... même si on a de bonnes raisons...  
- Lina, murmura Pavel en lui caressant les cheveux.  
- Elle n'a pas dû partir depuis très longtemps, fit Ivan. On devrait pouvoir la rattraper.  
- C'est ce que tu veux? demanda Pavel.  
- Elle ne peut s'en sortir seule, vous le savez! répliqua-t-il d'un ton furieux. On ne va pas laisser le cristal psynergique à Nathos parce  
que Miss Eléana nous fait une crise d'égocentrisme!  
- Ivan! s'exclama Cylia, choquée.  
- Mais c'est vrai! Elle s'en fiche de nous, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est les joyaux pour se battre contre Antinos, et l'on s'en tape du reste! Ses  
amis peuvent s'inquiéter, tant pis, après tout, rien ne compte...  
Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi, dit Cylia en s'approchant. Tu es très blessé, mais...  
- Non! J'en ai rien à faire d'elle!  
- Putain, Ivan, là, tu crains vraiment! s'exclama Garett.  
- Fous-moi la paix, Garett!  
- Attends, tu as la rage, tu veux que je te dise pourquoi mon vieux? Parce que t'es raide dingue de cette fille et qu'elle a osé te filer sous  
le nez, voilà ce qui ne va pas!  
- Non! Parce qu'elle risque de réduire le sacrifice de Maître Hammet à néant, voilà pourquoi!  
- Ouais, bon, ca ca n'aide pas, mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, dit Garett.  
- Tu te trompes complètement!  
Vlad, qui connaissait le mieux Ivan, s'approcha à son tour:  
- Ivan, Garett a raison. Tu es amoureux. Alors, il faut qu'on retrouve Eléana, et surtout, que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains pour lui  
dire enfin ce que tu ressens. Sinon, tu le regretteras toute ta vie, poule mouillée!  
- Là, il a pas tort, dit Lina.  
Mais Ivan haussa les épaules:  
- Elle s'en fiche de moi. Sinon, elle ne serait pas partie.  
Pavel dit soudain:  
- Hé! Ca reste à vérifier, gars!  
- Tu sais, fit Lina d'un ton malicieux, rien ne t'empêchera de la disputer à mort et de lui dire tout ce que tu penses... Mais, tu lui devras  
bien une déclaration derrière!  
Ivan fit la grimâce en disant:  
- Mouais, je crois que je vais lui toucher deux mots sur son attitude quand je la verrai... après, je verrai si je suis d'humeur à lui  
pardonner!  
- Tu lui pardonneras, dit Vlad d'un ton malicieux. La rancune n'est pas ton fort...  
- On verra!

Alors que ses amis trouvaient la missive, Eléana filait comme le vent. Ses larmes avaient séchés, mais elle se sentait triste. Voire  
même, elle avait le coeur déchiré.  
Elle était seule à nouveau, et cette fois, définitivement. Elle devait donc être prudente. Elle continua de marcher au gré du chemin. Elle  
allait tenter de chercher la vallée secrète. Cependant, il était vrai que ca allait moins être facile que si ses amis étaient à ses côtés,  
notament pour les pièges; la vision d'Ivan avait été un allié précieux.  
Elle se chassa cette idée de la tête. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à Ivan. C'était trop douloureux. Sa décision n'avait pas été facile  
à prendre et elle la regrettait presque.  
S'estimant assez loin du camp des sept, elle décida de prendre une pause et s'assit au bord de la route. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de  
marcher autant, et elle n'aurait pas été contre un cheval. Elle eut soudain un sourire sardonique; qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'en voler un  
aux soldats du Soleil Noir? Ce serait quand même beaucoup plus pratique...  
Pour l'instant, elle n'aurait sans doûte pas l'occasion de mettre son idée à exécution, mais en s'approchant de la prochaine ville, il  
pourrait y'avoir des possibilités. Il lui faudrait également des provisions. Et peut-être aussi de nouveaux vêtements, sa robe était  
toujours couverte de sang, heureusement qu'elle portait son manteau noir au-dessus. Plus loin, elle vit un pommier. Il était couvert de  
fruits, et certains étaient déjà murs. Elle n'hésita pas et s'en approcha. Les pommes se conservaient bien si l'on savait comment s'y  
prendre. Elle cueillit donc une demi-douzaine de fruits et s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsqu'un bruit de galop lui parvint aux oreilles. Sans  
hésiter, elle se dissimula derrière un arbre. Qui cela pouvait-il être?  
C'était Nathos.  
Reparti en chasse depuis l'aube, sa psynergie n'était plus entravée par le sortilège d'Ivan, et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une idée,  
rattraper la jeune fille. Il pouvait détecter une aura psynergique avec une facilité enfantine...  
Aussi, il sentit près d'un arbre la source d'un pouvoir. D'un grand pouvoir.  
Eléana était à sa portée.  
Il allait s'amuser un peu avec elle, avant de la tuer... Puis il se rappella d'un détail; il ne pouvait pas la tuer comme ca. Ses compagnons  
devaient être à la recherche des autres artefacts. Il fallait les découvrir avant eux. Donc, il devait la capturer vivante.  
Quant à Eléana, elle avait compris qu'il l'avait répérée, vu qu'il s'était arrêté. Elle choisit d'attaquer.  
Des lianes sortirent donc brusquement du sol, s'enroulant du cavalier et de sa monture, les faisant tomber à terre. Elle pouvait utiliser  
les quatre psynergies, alors autant ne pas s'en priver! Mais bien sûr, le mage blond ne se laissa pas arrêter; il projeta des flammes sur  
la jeune fille qui les esquiva habilement. Elle savait se battre. Elle allait lui montrer...  
Elle tenta de le noyer sur des trombes d'eau, mais son terrible adversaire parvint à la faire s'évaporer:  
- Eléana, je suis trop fort, pour toi... Tu as eu tort de laisser tes compagnons derrière toi...  
- Je vais te tuer, siffla-t-elle.  
- Il y'a vouloir et pouvoir...  
Elle lui expédia des rayons de glace, il riposta par des rayons enflammés. Au bout d'un moment, deux rayons rentrèrent en contact, et  
explosèrent, créant un effet de lumière impressionnant. Nathos augementa la pression, Eléana fit pareil. Lequel des deux allait céder en  
premier:  
- Je te vaincrai, Eléana, ricanna le mage. Tu n'es encore qu'une gamine, malgré ta puissance...  
- Je vais te faire ravaler tes insultes, répliqua-t-elle.  
Elle était décidée à vaincre. Elle augmenta la force de son attaque, refusant de céder à son mortel ennemi. Elle voulait vaincre. C'était  
son combat. Nathos devait mourir. Cela porterait un terrible coup au Soleil Noir...  
Mais elle n'était pas à la hauteur, malgré sa fierté et son courage, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Soudain, son rayon bleuté s'interrompit  
brusquement, et elle tomba au sol... Tandis que Nathos la foudroyait d'une boule de feu. Pas assez puissante pour la tuer, mais la  
blessure sur sa poitrine la ferait affreusement souffrir... Il ricanna. Elle était à lui. Le mage blond descendit de sa monture avec une  
corde et lui lia les poignets. Et bien sûr, il prit le cristal qu'elle avait autour de son cou.  
- Fillette stupide et fragile...  
Il la mit sur sa monture, et rebroussa chemin. Il n'avait plus qu'à retourner dans sa forteresse, et là, il l'interrogerait à sa façon..

Quant aux autres, ils étaient entrain de marcher, à un rythme assez rapide.  
- Je me demande par où elle est partie, dit Garett. Elle ne serait pas allée sur la mer...  
- Non, mais elle doit être partie vers le sud, chercher la vallée, dit Ivan. C'était sur cette cité-là qu'on avait trouvé de bonnes informations,  
en plus, elle ne peut pas prendre le bâteau, tout est contrôlé...  
Il réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Il voulait trouver Eléana plus que tout au monde. Pourquoi son don de prophétie ne se manifestait-il pas  
maintenant? C'était complètement stupide, il prévoyait les catastrophes, mais il était incapable de prédire lorsqu'il en avait besoin!  
D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être le signe qu'Eléana allait bien...  
Il n'en revenait pas que cette pensée puisse le soulager à ce point. Vu comment elle se comportait, elle aurait presque mérité qu'il la  
laissât dans la mouise! Seulement, voilà, il était incapable de faire ca. Il avait trop d'honneur. Mais il était vraiment blessé. Elle l'avait  
abandonné quand plus que jamais, il aurait eu besoin d'elle... De son réconfort...  
La perte d'Hammet l'avait anéanti. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé cette nuit. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il ne se sentait plus le même  
Ivan.  
Et il en avait peur.  
Il se demandait encore où pouvait être Eléana, quand soudain, il sentit ses tempes devenir douloureuses; sachant maintenant ce que  
ca signifiait, il accueillit la douleur avec joie et ferma les yeux pour se laisser porter en mode prophétie.

Une salle sombre... Eléana prostrée au sol... Au dessus d'elle, Nathos:  
- Alors, dis-moi tout... Où sont les trois autres cités?  
- Je ne te dirai rien, sale porc!  
Du bout de l'index du mage jaillit un tout petit rayon enflammé qu'il promena sur le corps déjà ensanglanté de la jeune fille qui hurla de  
douleur sous le choc.  
- Tu es sûre?  
- Va te faire voir!  
A nouveau, il la torturait. Et il ricannait, d'un rire glacial, jouissant de sa souffrance... Eléana hurlait de douleur, prostrée sur le sol,  
incapable de se relever...  
- Veux-tu en finir plus vite?  
- Tue-moi! répliqua-t-elle.  
- Trop facile...  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un violent coup dans la jambe droite. Il y'eut un craquement et un hurlement retentit. Il venait de briser  
l'une des jambes de sa captive:  
- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir parler?  
- Jamais!  
Le mage blond la regarda:  
- De toute manière, j'ai le joyau de Mars, c'est le seul qui nous interesse vraiment... Oui, je vais te tuer... J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut,  
après tout...  
Il leva son bras et un rayon pourpre foudroya littéralement la jeune fille. Elle hurla, hurla... Et enfin, ce fut fini, elle tomba au sol, son sang  
se répandant sous son corps, fragile vierge sacrifiée... Et le mage blond riait, riait...  
- Ainsi finit la belle et fragile Eléana que redoûtait tant Antinos... Quel pathétisme... HA, HA, HA, HA!  
- NON!  
Ivan revint brusquement à la réalité. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Enfin, il se redressa et dit d'une voix calme:  
- Nous devons rebrousser chemin, et vite.  
- Qu'as-tu vu? demanda Cylia.  
- Eléana est entre les mains de Nathos. Il est entrain de la torturer, et si on n'agit pas vite, il va la tuer. La forteresse doit être à moins  
d'une heure d'ici.  
Lina se couvrit la main de sa bouche, Vlad, Pavel et Garett regardaient leur ami d'un air horrifié. Sofia devint blême:  
- Et si nous arrivions trop tard?  
Mais Ivan avait dans les yeux un air farouche, un air déterminé que ses amis ne lui avaient pas vu souvent prendre. Ses yeux violets  
étincellaient.  
- Nous arriverons à temps. Je vous le garantis!


	17. est écrite la vengeance

Chapitre 17: "...est écrite la vengeance"

Le chemin paraissait long. Beaucoup trop long. Vlad, Pavel et Garett marchaient juste derrière Ivan qui courrait plus qu'il ne marchait.  
Les filles essayaient de suivre le rythme, mais Sofia s'essouflait:  
- Bon sang, Ivan est toqué!  
- L'amour change un homme ricana Lina. Avec un peu de chance, il écrasera Nathos en un instant...  
- Eh, minute Ivan, comment tu comptes enlever Eléana à Nathos? dit Vlad. Ton cerveau semble avoir cessé de fonctionner  
convenablement, parole!  
- Nathos, je me le fais! répliqua Ivan.  
- Tu es fou! Tu vas te faire tuer, dit Pavel.  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai un plan!  
- On peut l'entendre?  
- On entre et on casse tout? demanda Garett.  
- Non, j'ai mieux que ca.  
Il ne paraissait pas cependant vouloir en dire plus, mais Vlad comprit pourquoi; il ne voulait pas se laisser freiner alors qu'Eléana était  
peut-être entrain de mourir quelque part. Ils continuèrent donc leur folle allure. Ils étaient tous terriblement angoissés. Eléana était une  
amie, malgré sa désertion, et ils ne voulaient pas la laisser là où elle était.  
Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, le chemin fit un coude, et au bout de ce coude, ils virent le palais de Lord  
Nathos.  
- Voilà le piège à rats, fit Garett. Comment on entre?  
- Camouflage, dit Ivan.  
- Euh, Nathos peut détecter nos auras psynergiques... objecta Pavel.  
- Pas ses gardes, qui eux, sont des humains sans pouvoir. De plus, vu l'aura que dégage la forteresse, notre aura sera comme un  
parfum de rose au millieu d'une conduite d'égoût; indétectable!  
- J'adore ton sens de la formule, pouffa Lina.  
- Bon, au lieu de bavarder, on se grouille? répliqua le jeune mystique d'Air qui avait les nerfs à vifs.  
Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait Vlad, son cerveau semblait toujours fonctionner, ce qui était une chance, il était le plus  
ingénieux de l'équipe.  
Ils s'approchèrent donc des murailles, et parvinrent à se coller dans leur ombre sans être vu des gardes. Ivan exécuta un camouflage  
impeccable, et ils furent tous dissimulés. Ils se faufilèrent ainsi dans la cour du palais. Mais il restait encore l'entrée à franchir:  
- Comment on fait? chuchota Pavel.  
Ivan ne répondit pas. Avisant le sol, il ramassa une pierre et la lança contre l'une des jattes qui se trouvaient en face d'eux, faisant un  
"bling!" tout à fait perceptible.  
- Tu as entendu? dit le garde. Je crois que quelqu'un cherche à escalader les murailles...  
- C'est l'impression que j'ai aussi, allons voir.  
- Sommeil, incanta Ivan.  
Les deux gardes tombèrent d'un coup endormis avant même de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. L'équipe fonça alors à la porte.  
Là, ils eurent de la chance; l'endroit était lugubre, et éclairé uniquement par des torches, laissant de grandes zones d'ombre. Un  
nouveau Camouflage et la voie était libre. Ils se faufilèrent donc à travers le long couloir, décidés à aller jusqu'à la grande salle. Ivan  
avait le pressentiment que ce serait là qu'ils retrouveraient la jeune fille. Sa prémonition lui avait montré une salle assez grande, or, il  
savait que même si la plupart des seigneurs avaient la manie des grandeurs, ils n'avaient pas toutes les salles en taille monumentale.  
Rien qu'à cause de la limite de terrain. En réalité, ce ne fut pas très dûr de trouver la salle où était cachée la prisonnière; il suffisait de  
suivre les hurlements...

Eléana était renversée sur le sol, la jambe brisée, de longues lignes brûlantes lui couvrant le corps. C'était douloureux à souhait. Nathos  
jouissait de sa déconvenue, tandis qu'il tenait le cristal de sa main droite:  
- Voici donc Eléana, dont avait si peur notre grand Antinos! Tu vas mourir, ma belle, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?  
- Vous ne me faîtes pas peur, répliqua la fière jeune fille d'un ton furieux.  
Eléana était désespérée. Elle avait tant voulu accomplir sa quête...  
"Pourquoi me l'avoir confié à moi, Inexorable? Au final, l'un des guerriers qui m'ont protégée l'aurait beaucoup mieux exécutée... Sans  
la peur de mourir, ou de voir mourir ses proches..."  
Elle n'avait jamais autant réfléchi que maintenant.  
"Je n'aurais jamais dû me montrer si lâche..."  
Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais des larmes de tristesse:  
"Ivan et ses amis sont bien plus courageux que moi... Ils ont accepté l'éventualité de la mort lorsque je ne l'assume pas..."  
Ivan...  
Sa dernière pensée était pour lui.  
"Si seulement j'avais pu te dire je t'aime..."  
Elle lâcha un soupir. Ca avait peut-être été ca, le plus dûr. Aimer sans pouvoir jamais l'exprimer... Car l'on savait très bien comment  
cela finirait, même si cela arrivait plus vite qu'elle n'avait cru... Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle était sensée mourir... Pourtant, c'était  
ainsi...  
"La prophétie se réalise-t-elle déjà?"  
Nathos la regarda:  
- Je parie que tu vas me jurer que ton petit ami te vengera?  
- Ca m'étonnerait, répliqua-t-elle. En tout cas, j'espère que non.  
- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes espèrances, alors... Ecrabouiller les mystiques qui t'ont protégée serait le sumum de la victoire... Mais à  
mon avis, lorsqu'ils verront ton cadavre ensanglanté, et lorsque ce jeune mystique Air qui a tout risqué pour te protéger verra combien tu  
as souffert, je pense qu'il ne résistera pas à l'appel de la vengeance...  
Il leva le bras et lança son puissant rayon pourpre. Mais celui-ci n'atteignit jamais sa cible.  
Il rebondit brusquement, à quelques pas d'Eléana.  
- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Nathos!  
Ivan avait bondit devant la jeune fille, et sa psynergie formait à présent une grande barrière violette, infranchissable. La rage avait  
décuplé le pouvoir du jeune homme. Ses yeux étincellaient et il semblait plus puissant que jamais. Le mage blond ricana:  
- Incroyable! Tu as donc réussi à entrer ici avec tes amis? Tu m'épates presque!  
Il ajouta:  
- Je me disais bien... Tu es un garçon très intelligent... Trop même, pour survivre...  
Il envoya un rayon d'une force phénoménale, mais Ivan le sentit à peine. Sa psynergie de résistance tenait très bien la route. Pendant ce  
temps, Sofia s'était glissée auprès d'Eléana et les blessures de la jeune fille guérirent en moins d'une minute sous l'effet de ses  
capacités de soin, car elles étaient relativement légéres, malgré la douleur qu'elles avaient causées à la jeune fille. De plus, la  
guérisseuse savait qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de soigner les mystiques. Dans le même temps, Vlad, Pavel, Garett, Lina et Cylia  
s'étaient approchés à leur tour, près à prêter main-forte à Ivan. Mais celui-ci refusa obstinément:  
- Occupez-vous des gardes qui vont débarquer! Cette ordure est à moi!  
- Ivan! s'exclama Cylia. Ne laisse pas ton désir de vengeance te dominer! Tu n'es pas assez fort pour le vaincre seul!  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir!  
Et il attaqua à son tour. La fourdre violette frappa violement le mage blond qui se mit à hurler; la foudre était brûlante, et malgré sa force,  
la douleur l'atteignait. Il riposta avec un autre rayon de feu, mais le jeune mystique d'air l'évita avec agilité. Car la colère qui habitait le  
jeune homme était glacial et son esprit totalement calculateur; il avait compris que s'il voulait sortir vainqueur du combat, son ennemi ne  
devrait pas le toucher une seule fois.  
En revanche, lui l'abattrait. Lentement, mais sûrement.  
Nathos n'avait cependant aucune idée des ressources de son adversaire. Ce frêle jouvenceau prétendait le battre? Il n'avait aucune  
chance! Et il allait lui faire subir la défaite la plus cuisante de toutes, une mort humilliante. Il incanta et un rideau de flammes apparut,  
prêt à carboniser le jeune homme. Mais une fois de plus, Ivan ne sentit rien. Alors, le mage sortit sa lame. Puisqu'Ivan savait si bien se  
protéger des sortilèges, il ne pourrait pas se protéger des blessures physiques...  
Mais le jeune homme était déchaîné, et il évita le coup sans mal.  
Pendant ce temps, les autres se battaient contre la foule de soldats qui arrivaient. Il ne fut pas difficile de les jeter à terre, mais ils  
étaient inquiets pour Ivan, jusqu'à ce que Pavel dise:  
- Hum... Il se débrouille pas mal, mine de rien, regardez!  
Nathos et Ivan étaient à présent en pleine action. Nathos attaquait comme un furieux, ses feux et sa lame tentant d'atteindre le jeune  
homme qui esquivait les rayons pourpres en rafales, et échappait de peu à la lame.  
- Il a pas l'air de faire grand chose à Nathos, fity Garett. On devrait l'aider avant que ca ne tourne mal!  
Mais Vlad répliqua:  
- C'est son combat! Nous devons avoir confiance en lui!  
Et il attaqua d'autres gardes.  
Cependant, Eléana avait repris assez de force et reprit le cristal psynergique, que Nathos avait abandonné en voulant attaquer Ivan;  
- Il faut trouver mon bâton! dit-elle à Sofia. Sinon, nous serons dans la mouise!  
- Il l'a mis où?  
- Au fond de la salle, il va falloir traverser...  
- Alors, on va attendre la fin du combat...  
- On ne peut pas, Nathos va tous nous tuer...  
Elle regardait inquiète le combat entre Ivan et Nathos. elle voyait qu'Ivan esquivait sans attaquer son ennemi et elle était surprise. "Mais  
qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire?"  
Nathos, quant à lui, narguait son adversaire:  
- Je vais t'écraser comme le moucheron que tu es... Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me battre! Regarde-toi, tu ne sais que fuir... Je suis  
bien plus fort que toi...  
Et à ce moment-là, Ivan se redressa. Et il eut un mauvais sourire:  
- C'est cela, ton problème... Tu es plus fort que moi...  
Et brusquement, sa psynergie frappa. D'un coup. Mais pas un coup violent. Une simple aura violette, qui surgit autour du mage aux  
yeux de braise.  
- Mais, moi, je suis le plus rusé...  
Nathos eut un mauvais rire:  
- Et tu crois vraiment que cela suffira, petit cafard? Je vais te réduire en poussière!  
Il leva ses deux bras, mais rien ne sortit. Pas un rayon.  
- Bon sang! Ma psynergie!  
- Il ne te reste que ton épée, du coup? Alors, Nathos... Qu'est-ce que ca fait de savoir qu'on est faible?  
- Je vais te tuer!  
Il leva son arme à deux mains et se jeta sur Ivan... Et la minute d'après, il se retrouva au sol, prostré par la douleur; la foudre avait frappé  
son arme, et la décharge lui avait pénétré dans les bras. Le jeune mage le regarda, effrayé; depuis qu'il avait perdu son maître, et  
surtout, depuis qu'il connaissait Eléana, il savait très bien ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à tuer...  
- Ne le fais, pas Ivan, dit Vlad d'une voix tremblante.  
- Je ne le ferai pas, répondit-il enfin. On ne frappe pas un ennemi à terre. Il ajouta:  
- Mais... S'il se relève, je le ferai!  
Nathos avait encore de la force et il n'hésita pas:  
- Je t'égorgerai!  
Il leva de nouveau son arme pour la jeter sur son ennemi, mais cette fois, Ivan déchaîna la psynergie qui lui restait. Nathos fut foudroyé. Il  
hurla de douleur avant de tomber au sol pour y mourir misérablement, crachant son sang:  
- Sois... maudit...  
Il s'écroula.  
Ivan s'éloigna, dégoûté. Il n'avait obéi qu'à sa rage et à son désir de protéger Eléana, mais il n'aimait pas ca.  
"Il a mérité cent fois ce qui lui est arrivé, mais j'ai l'impression de m'être sali avec son sang..."  
- Tu t'es battu comme un chef, dit Pavel gravement. Comment as-tu su?  
- Déjà la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés, j'avais compris ses faiblesses... Je ne fais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Il  
n'avait pas la moindre chance tant que je ne me faisais pas toucher.  
Quant à Eléana, elle était allée chercher son bâton dans le fond de la salle. Sofia la regarda:  
- Eléana... Tu comptes pour moi, tu sais?  
La jeune fille trembla légérement, puis sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva entre les bras de la jeune adepte de Mercure. Quant  
aux autres, ils restèrent un peu à l'écart, sauf Garett qui s'approcha:  
- Tu ne déserteras plus comme ca, à l'avenir?  
Eléana le regarda:  
- Non. Je ne le referai pas.  
Pendant ce temps, Ivan était revenu du choc du combat et d'un coup, la colère remonta en lui. Vlad s'approcha d'Eléana et lui dit:  
- J'espère que tu as récupéré de la... correction que t'a offerte Nathos.  
- Oui, je me sens bien, pourquoi?  
- Parce que... Tu vas encore avoir un petit ennui...  
Ouille! Eléana comprit immédiatement, rien que lorsqu'elle vit l'air hyper-furibond d'Ivan. Il se planta brusquement devant en criant:  
- Eléana! Espèce de parfaite... Idiote!  
- Ivan, je...  
- Tu es sûre que ta mère n'a pas oublié de te donner un cerveau à la naissance? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se comporter de façon  
aussi débile que toi et...  
Eléana baissa les yeux et subit l'orage qui avait menacé d'éclater sur sa tête, s'entendant traiter de crétine, d'idiote, d'imbécile  
irresponsable et décrire dans tous les termes possibles à quelle point son cerveau était déficient et son égoïsme énorme; qu'il fallait  
être d'un crétinisme immense pour agir comme elle l'avait fait et avoir des ancêtres bien butés.  
- Je ne l'ai encore jamais entendu prononcer autant de mots... ricana Garett.  
Quant à Eléana, elle bafouilla un "désolée" à moitié étouffé alors qu'Ivan s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle. Elle rajouta:  
- Je ne voulais pas ca... enfin je veux dire... je suis vraiment désolée...  
- Oh, tu peux l'être! répliqua-t-il d'un ton furieux.  
- Je suis désolée!  
- Ca ne suffit pas!  
- Ivan...  
- Laisse tomber!  
Eléana baissa les yeux. Lina soupira:  
- Bon, pour ma part, moi, je te pardonne, tu en as eu pour ton compte, je crois.  
Eléana regarda du côté où Ivan était parti:  
- Ouille, je crois qu'il m'en veut vraiment pour le coup...  
Vlad eut un petit rire et lui dit à voix basse:  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Il était mort de trouille pour toi, laisse-lui le temps de digérer et il viendra te voir lui-même... Je connais Ivan, il est très  
susceptible, mais pas rancunier.  
- Sortons d'ici, fit Lina, cette endroit me donne la chair de poule...  
Ils sortirent donc, respirant enfin l'air pur. 


	18. Comment lui dire?

**Chapitre 18: "Comment lui dire?"**

La journée fut maussade. Le soleil resplendissait, mais l'humeur du groupe n'était pas terrible. Ivan avait accompli sa vengeance, mais  
en tirait une amertume profonde; de plus, il avait retrouvé Eléana, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.  
Eléana, de son côté, avait compris que toute évidence, elle était liée au groupe et qu'elle allait devoir faire avec. Mais elle pensait  
toujours à la prophétie; fallait-il leur la révéler? Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage de le faire, mais ne l'avait pas. Elle était encore trop  
bouleversée. Et elle pensait à Ivan, qui avait tout fait pour la sauver... Comment lui expliquer ca? Comment lui dire à quel point ses  
efforts seraient sûrement réduits à néant?  
Comment lui dire...  
Vers le soir, lorsqu'ils campèrent, elle n'avait toujours pas la réponse.  
Cependant, Ivan s'était un peu calmé. La brise fraîche avait eu un effet apaisant sur son humeur. La lune brillait. Après le repas, il  
s'isola, tandis que Vlad et Lina partaient pour une nouvelle promenade en amoureux; les autres étaient ou déjà endormis, ou parlaient à  
voix basse. Eléana vit Ivan s'éloigner et n'hésita pas:  
"Allez, fonce! Tu lui dois des excuses..."  
Elle s'approcha:  
- Ivan!  
Il se retourna et la fusilla du regard:  
- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler ce soir...  
- Tu me condamnes sans me laisser au moins la possibilité de m'expliquer? répondit-elle.  
- Expliquer quoi? Que tu n'aies pas hésiter une seconde à nous laisser tomber en pensant que tu n'aurais plus besoin de nous? Que tu  
te fichais éperdument que nous puissions nous inquiéter pour toi, que tu te fichais de risquer ta peau... Tu as agi en pure égoïste et tu  
voudrais te justifier? Tu n'as pas à le faire! Tes actes disent seulement comment tu es!  
Pour la jeune fille, cette tirade fut comme un coup de poing. Blessée, elle se dressa devant lui, les larmes aux yeux, mais furibonde:  
- Tu ne t'es pas demandé une seconde pourquoi j'agissais ainsi? Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai rien à faire de toi, c'est cela? Tu ne t'es  
pas dit que c'était le contraire?  
Elle reprit son souffle puis enfonca le clou:  
- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je voulais t'empêcher de te battre? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'essayais de  
m'éloigner? Franchement, je croyais que tu me comprenais au moins, surtout qu'en tant que mystique de Jupiter, tu connais les ravages  
que peuvent faire les prédictions! Si comme moi, tu t'étais entendu prédire la mort des êtres qui te seraient le plus chers à cause d'une  
quête maudite, tu aurais agi de même!  
Elle se détourna, en pleurs. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire. Mais Ivan ne disait rien. Ce qu'elle venait  
de dire l'avait bouleversé. Il dit:  
- Tu t'es plus souciée de... moi que de toi-même? Pourquoi?  
Elle se retourna, le regarda, les yeux tristes. Elle répondit enfin:  
- A ton avis?  
Le jeune homme avait le coeur battant. Ses paroles disaient une chose qui lui paraissait impossible... Pourtant...  
- Pourquoi? murmura-t-il.  
Eléana dit enfin:  
- La personne qui m'est la plus chère au monde, la première à se dresser pour me protéger... qui cela aurait-il pu être, sinon toi, qui a  
tout risqué depuis le début?  
Les larmes aux yeux, elle se détourna, prête à partir. Elle ne pouvait lui en dire plus, elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne le devait pas!  
Sous le coup de l'émotion, le jeune homme faillit ne pas réagir. Mais la voyant s'éloigner, il se précipita soudain:  
- Eléana!  
Il avait attrapé son poignet. Elle se retourna, le regarda, tremblante.  
- Pardonne-moi, lui murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
- C'est déjà fait, répondit-elle.  
Elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Ivan leva doucement sa main et de son pouce, écrasa les larmes  
qui coulaient. Il dit doucement:  
- Aurais-je droit à un sourire?  
Elle eut un sourire triste. Leurs mains étaient jointes, à présent. Leurs coeurs battaient tous deux à tout rompre. Ivan laissa ses prunelles  
violettes se noyer dans les yeux verts d'eau de la jeune fille... Il n'avait même pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle  
ressentait... Il y'avait une véritable magie dans l'air, ce soir-là... Eléana la sentait aussi... Elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas, mais elle  
ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirée... Il était si beau, avec ses mèches blondes et ses beaux yeux violets qui lisaient en elle... Cette  
fois, ce fut elle qui se rapprocha. Alors, doucement, avec une audace dont il ne serait pas cru capable, il glissa ses mains autour de son  
visage... Elle sentit son coeur battre encore plus fort...  
- Ivan... murmura-t-elle.  
Mais il posa doucement son doigt sur ses lèvres:  
- Non... Ne dis rien...  
Eléana comprit. Cet instant était à eux, malgré tout. Elle ne voulait pas penser à la prophétie, au combat... D'ailleurs, tout semblait... si  
lointain... Sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion. A son tour, elle lui caressa la joue. Il frémit. Puis tout doucement, il rapprocha son visage  
du sien.  
Eléana trembla. Son coeur s'emballa. Elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle ferma les yeux, tandis qu'avec une extrême tendresse, le jeune  
homme posait ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui donnait un baiser tout léger. Son souffle se coupa. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau... Et  
Eléana craqua et l'attira de nouveau vers elle. Fou de bonheur, le jeune homme colla de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle les  
entrouvrit, le laissant goûter sa chair, sa bouche... Sa main fourragea dans ses mèches blondes, elle sentit une vague de bonheur  
l'envahir, tandis qu'elle savourait le petit arôme de pomme de sa langue, la douceur de sa caresse... Elle avait le vertige, elle avait une  
conscience aigue des mains d'Ivan qui caressaient son dos, dessinaient sa taille... Combien de temps cela dura-t-il? Ils auraient été  
incapable de le dire... Ivan se sentait si heureux qu'il avait l'impression que son coeur allait éclater... La bouche de la jeune fille était  
fraîche, et pourtant, le brûlait... l'ennivrait... Tout son corps tremblait... Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, loin de tout,  
plus rien ne comptait...  
Mais au bout d'un court moment, la réalité reprit le dessus... Alors soudain, Eléana se dégagea de l'étreinte, dégrisée, le coeur en feu:  
- Non, Ivan!  
Elle baissa la tête, chagrinée:  
- Je ne peux pas...  
De nouveau, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et son coeur se déchirait.  
- Eléana! s'écria le jeune homme, blessé.  
- Tu ne comprends pas... gémit-elle. Je n'ai pas le droit aux attaches! Je ne peux pas!  
Elle pleurait de nouveau.  
- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si malheureuse? demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Ivan... Je suis désolée... Vraiment désolée...  
Elle s'interrompit, puis dit enfin:  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer.  
Ivan sentit un coup violent au coeur sous cet aveu. Mais il savait qu'il devait l'interpréter d'une certaine manière:  
- Tu ne dois pas, ou tu ne m'aimes pas? répliqua-t-il.  
Eléana avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle répondit:  
- Je ne le dois pas! S'il te plaît... Il vaut mieux que nous restions amis.  
Ivan baissa les yeux avant de dire:  
- Tu crois que tu pourras? Alors que nous savons tous les deux que nos sentiments vont au-delà?  
- Ca me passera, répliqua-t-elle. Et à toi aussi.  
- Tu veux vraiment faire comme si ne rien n'était? répliqua-t-il.  
Ivan souffrait mille morts. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle ne voulait pas de lui. Pourquoi? Quant à Eléana, elle n'y tenait  
plus. Elle allait se remettre à pleurer, si elle continuait.  
- Je suis désolée.  
Elle le planta là et s'enfut, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes...  
Ivan s'assit par terre, les bras autour des genoux. La souffrance lui écrasait la poitrine. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Durant  
une minute, il avait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde, il avait passé l'instant le plus merveilleux de sa vie, et d'un coup, le monde  
s'était écroulé à ses pieds. Il ne comprenait plus. Eléana l'avait rejeté. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu l'impression que c'était de gaité de  
coeur; les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées, celles qui l'avaient décidé à s'approcher d'elle, ce n'était pas du flan! Même sans son don, il  
sentait quand Eléana lui mentait. Lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il était pour elle la personne la plus chère, il savait qu'elle avait dit la vérité.  
Après, il s'était juste posé la question de savoir si elle le considérait comme son ami le plus cher... ou autrement? Mais vu ce qui s'était  
passé, il ne semblait y'avoir aucun équivoque... Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait tout dit, sans qu'il y'ait besoin de parole! C'était  
une pure marque d'amour! Il se rappella les paroles de sa soeur aînée: "Eléana a une destinée très difficile...".  
Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait qu'il y'avait plusieurs choses dans la prophétie d'Eléana qui l'empêchait d'accepter une relation  
amoureuse. Déjà, il savait maintenant qu'elle ne refusait pas cette relation par peur ou timidité; elle la refusait pour lui.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle... Pour le protéger.  
Mais le protéger de quoi? Uniquement de la mort? Il n'en était pas sûr.  
"Il y'a une autre raison. Une raison bien plus vitale..."  
A partir de là, il connaissait les possibilités. En vérité, il n'en voyait qu'une.  
"Maître Hamo m'a dit que je risquais de commettre une grave erreur en écoutant mes sentiments. Est-ce de cela dont a peur Eléana?"  
Il réfléchit encore. Eléana n'était pas une fille comme les autres et il y'avait un enjeu important. Si elle avait reçu une prophétie  
semblable en rapport avec lui, il comprendrait qu'elle ne veuille pas approfondir leur relation tant que sa quête ne serait pas achevée. Et  
dans ce cas, il attendrait cent ans si nécessaire; il était patient. En tout cas, tant qu'il n'aurait pas découvert ce qui se passait, le mieux  
qui lui restait à faire était de laisser Eléana s'éloigner de lui si elle en avait besoin. Et essayer de découvrir par lui-même quelle raison  
cachait ce refus.

Eléana pleurait silencieusement. Allongée sur le ventre, couverte de sa mince couverture, elle pouvait sangloter en silence. Son coeur  
lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression de saigner. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation de bonheur que ce  
baiser...  
Et surtout, elle avait réalisé qu'Ivan l'aimait vraiment... Cela l'avait rendu si heureuse, mais en même temps si triste... Elle avait bien vu  
son incompréhension lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé, et cela lui avait fait encore plus mal.  
Bon sang, comment lui dire?  
Comment lui dire pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre son amour? Comment avoir le courage de le faire souffrir encore plus qu'elle  
ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent? Lui asséner ce coup de grâce définitif? De plus, il était sûrement trop tard pour le faire, elle connaissait  
sa fierté et sa susceptibilité. Il lui en voudrait sûrement de ne pas lui avoir dit plutôt et les choses seraient encore pires...  
La solution la plus simple eût été de se laisser aller... Mais elle ne voulait pas faire cela. Ce serait encore plus cruel de lui reprendre  
d'une main tout ce qu'elle lui offrirait de l'autre.  
Comment lui dire?  
Jamais elle n'aurait cru se trouver confrontée à un tel dilemne. Elle était tombée dans le piège qu'elle avait essayé d'éviter, qu'elle  
devait éviter...  
Elle ne pouvait pas oublier.  
Elle n'avait jamais oublié l'instant où elle avait croisé son regard la première fois et que son coeur s'était mis à tanguer. Cette sensation  
inconnue qui l'avait frappée. Ce trait mortel qui l'avait frappée de plein fouet.  
Elle pleura encore. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, chaque battement de son coeur était terriblement douloureux.  
"Comment te le dire, Ivan? J'aimerais tant que tu connaisses mon secret!"  
Elle tenta de se calmer, y parvint finalement, mais son coeur continua de crier de douleur.  
"J'aurais tant aimé rester dans tes bras..."  
"J'aurais tant aimé ne pas avoir peur... J'aurais tant aimé rester près de toi pour toujours..."  
De petites perles de rosée continuaient de tomber dans l'herbe... Ses dernières larmes, qui coulaient tout doucement...  
"J'aurais voulu te rendre heureux..."  
Enfin, elle parvint à les essuyer. Et réfléchit. Qu'aurait-été sa quête, sans Ivan? Les choses auraient-elle été plus faciles? Non.  
" Tu m'as donné un merveilleux moment d'espoir et de bonheur, même s'il a été court..."  
Elle sourit doucement. Non, elle n'aurait pas voulu ne pas l'avoir rencontré. Car même si c'était sûrement la plus grande tragédie de sa  
vie, au moins, elle s'était sentie vivante. Les larmes menacèrent à nouveau de surgir, mais cette fois, elle se mordit les lèvres et se  
contint. Elle devait se montrer forte.  
"Je voudrais tant pouvoir te dire je t'aime..."  
Elle soupira. Après ce soir, il le savait déjà, elle en était sûre.  
"Il m'est impossible de rester avec toi... Mais ca ne change rien, je le sais. Je t'aime depuis toujours et pour toujours..."  
Elle ferma les yeux. La plaie lancinante sur son coeur ne l'empêcha pas de dormir. Mais même dans son sommeil, des larmes  
continuèrent de couler.

Quant à Ivan, il s'était étendu près de Garett. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Eléana, il n'y avait rien à faire. En plus, chaque  
fois qu'il essayait de fermer les yeux, le souvenir de leur baiser, de plus en plus vivace, surgissait. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus  
qu'une envie, c'était d'être avec elle, là, maintenant, de goûter à nouveau le fruit si tentateur de ses lèvres...  
"Bon sang, mon coeur va exploser!"  
Il se rudoya: Il était un mystique de Jupiter, bon sang! Les gens comme lui étaient sensés garder leur sang-froid en toute circonstance!  
Mais Eléana lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Un seul de ses regards, un seul baiser à présent, avaient suffit pour le mettre en émoi. Il  
l'aurait presque maudite.  
Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra, jusqu'à ce que la méditation fasse son effet. Il sentit enfin son coeur se calmer et une  
certaine sérénité l'envahir, malgré la tristesse et la douleur qui continuaient de lui ronger le coeur. Il avait pris une décision, il allait s'y  
tenir. Pas de larmes, pas de regrets.  
"Maître Hamo t'aurait assassiné! Elle t'avait prévenu, bougre d'imbécile que tu es! Cette fille n'est pas pour toi!"  
Il sentit de nouveau une vague douloureuse dans sa poitrine:  
"Quoi que puisse te crier ton coeur et le sien..." 


	19. La voie de la vallée

**Chapitre 19: La voie de la vallée**

Le lendemain, Ivan affronta douloureusement une autre blessure; le carnet d'archives de maître Hammet sur la vallée secrète de Gaïaé.  
Lire l'écriture de son ancien protecteur lui fit de nouveau avoir des larmes brûlantes. Les autres dormaient encore, mais comme c'était  
lui qui avait conservé les papiers, il se devait de préparer la "feuille de route" pour les autres. Il saisit la carte qu'il avait dans son sac, un  
crayon et traça rapidement l'itinéraire à suivre. On revenait sur Gondowan. Il y'avait peu de villages, ca promettait la belle étoile, mais il  
commencait à s'y habituer. Cette occupation l'empêchait de laisser ses pensées s'égarer, ce qui le soulagea. Malheureusement,  
l'activité ne lui prit que cinq minutes, et à peine terminée, il sentit de nouveau qu'il allait se remettre à penser à la veille. Il eut un sourire  
ironique:  
"Pfff! Pourquoi les hommes aiment-ils tant penser à ce qui leur fait mal?"  
Il regretta de n'avoir rien emporté à lire lorsqu'il était parti avec les autres. La lecture était un excellent moyen d'évasion.  
Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, il tomba sur un objet qui ruina toutes ses résolutions d'hier soir, du moins, le failli. Le fameux portrait.  
Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et il se dépêcha de le plier et de le ranger tout au fond, car il ne pouvait bien entendu pas se résoudre  
à le jeter. Cette feuille contenait un morceau d'âme d'Eléana, et serait sûrement la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais d'elle.  
Eléana...  
Cette fois, c'était fichu, les larmes coulèrent. Il les essuya rageusement du poing. Il n'en avait plus versé depuis la mort d'Hammet et  
avait bien l'intention de continuer. Pleurer était un symbole de faiblesse et d'impuissance. Or, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse  
abattre. Il termina donc de ranger et alla s'asseoir dans un coin en attendant que les autres se réveillent.  
Ce fut Garett qui émergea. Voyant Ivan debout, il ne résista pas:  
- Alors, ca va mieux, toi, depuis hier?  
- Laisse-moi, Garett...  
- T'as une sale gueule. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
- Je ne veux pas en parler.  
- Il s'est passé un truc, dit Garett. Ca se voit.  
Ivan lâcha un soupir et dit:  
- Je me suis fait mettre un râteau, tu es content? Maintenant, va te marrer tout seul et fiche-moi la paix!  
Garett soupira:  
- Je n'ai pas envie de rigoler...  
- Moi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
Garett avait la sensation qu'il y'avait quelque chose de compliqué derrière ca, mais il décida finalement de laisser tomber. Si Ivan  
voulait se renfermer sur lui-même, c'était à lui de voir. Il dit enfin:  
- Les autres vont bientôt se réveiller, donc, j'espère que tu sais ce que l'on doit faire.  
- J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil sur le carnet d'archives de maître Hammet. J'ai préparé un itinéraire.  
- Ok, on ira montrer ca aux autres.

Pendant ce temps, Sofia secouait Eléana:  
- Il faut se réveiller, il est déjà jour!  
- Pff, pas envie...  
Cependant, elle se réveilla. Elle avait les yeux tout irrités, tout collés. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait des larmes séchés au coin des  
yeux. Sofia comprit également:  
- Ca va?  
- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.  
Elle se leva. Elle avait mal à la tête et sa nuit de sommeil n'avait pas été reposante du tout. Pendant ce temps, Pavel se faisait réveiller  
de manière très douce par Cylia. Quant à Vlad et Lina, ils étaient tous les deux debout et déjà prêts à l'action. Ils se réunirent tous en un  
clin d'oeil. Eléana croisa le regard d'Ivan et son coeur fit une violente embardée, tandis qu'elle détournait la tête. Le jeune homme fit de  
même. Il savait qu'il devait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il avait du mal. La scène était encore trop récente. Mais il ne  
devait pas se laisser distraire, ils avaient une quête à mener. Alors, il saisit la carte et dit:  
- Selon les indications du carnet, j'ai localisé la cité de Gaïaé à cet endroit, fit-il en montrant la croix qu'il avait griffonée. Donc, on va  
traverser toute la plaine du Gondowan, ainsi que la grande forêt, la jungle qui protège la vallée doit se situer logiquement ici (il montra  
un autre point qu'il venait d'ajouter), et ensuite, la vallée est cachée, c'est à nous de voir, à partir de ce moment. Peu de villages,  
prochaine fois qu'on en trouve un, il va être impératif de prévoir plus de provisions. Par contre, autre difficulté, nous allons passer en  
plein territoire Naëk! Or, d'après ce qu'a écrit Lord Hammet, ce n'est pas un peuple très amical...  
- Je confirme, fit Eléana. La plupart des Naëks sont d'infâmes pillards et ton maître marchand n'a pas dû les apprécier. Mais  
cependant, je sais que certains des clans sont relativement pacifiques et beaucoup maîtrisent la psynergie de Vénus. Nous devrions  
pouvoir nous entendre avec eux.  
- Espérons-le, fit Vlad, je ne voudrais pas que notre aventure termine de manière trop... brutale...  
Garett rit:  
- De toute façon les amis, les risques, c'est notre quotidien! Il est temps de foncer et d'aller récupérer le trésor de cette vallée! Vous  
êtes d'accord?  
Les autres furent enthousiastes, sauf Eléana qui savait ce que signifiait le franchissement de toutes ces étapes, et Ivan, qui était trop  
inquiet pour Eléana pour pouvoir se réjouir. Il avait remarqué qu'Eléana ne semblait pas pressée de finir le voyage et il avait  
l'impression qu'elle appréhendait grandement la fin de ce dernier.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'avait dans cette prophétie?"  
Il s'énervait, tandis qu'il cherchait la réponse. Le mieux aurait tout de même été qu'Eléana la lui révéle, mais il savait qu'elle ne le ferait  
pas. De toute façon, ils avaient à présent un autre problème:  
- La route de Tolbi est sous blocus, dit Cylia, comment atteindre le passage du Gondowan?  
- Il n'y a pas besoin de passer par là, intervint Eléana. Quand je suis arrivée à Angara, j'ai réussi en longeant la plage après avoir  
traversé un bout de mer sur un bâteau à voile, rappellez-vous. Il doit encore se trouver sur la plage, je ne l'ai pas déplacé, et il était bien  
planqué dans une crypte. Après, ca doit être également surveillé de près par le Soleil Noir, mais avec Nathos hors course, peut-être  
que...  
Elle s'interrompit. Ivan l'observait depuis deux bonnes minutes et cela la perturbait.  
- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit Cylia, mais je me demande de quel côté on a le plus de chance de tomber sur des patrouilles!  
- Je dirai 50-50, fit Ivan. Mais c'est sans compter la route bloquée de Tolbi. Le plan d'Eléana me paraît plus sûr.  
- Sinon, on a qu'à voter, proposa Lina.  
- C'est le mieux, fit Pavel, parce que passer par le passage, nous pouvons y arriver, j'en suis convaincu. Donc, ceux qui votent pour  
tenter de forcer le blocus, levez la main.  
Trois mains se dressérent, celles de Vlad, Lina et Pavel.  
- Vous êtes en minorité, constata Garett.  
- Bon, ok, Eléana, on fera comme tu as dit, déclara Vlad. J'espère que ca va marcher.  
Ils se mirent donc en route et marchèrent le long de la plage. L'air frais des embruns leur fouetta le visage; c'était rafraîchissant. Ivan  
subissait à présent une véritable torture; de là où il était, il voyait très bien Eléana, qui marchait, ses longs cheveux brun doré au vent,  
tout simplement irrésistible dans la lumière matinale. Comment aurait-il pu lui être insensible? Toute cette grâce, cette démarche de  
danseuse... Comment ne pas tomber amoureux? Il soupira. Ca ne servait vraiment à rien de lutter. Aurait-il réussi à se libérer même  
pour quelques minutes de l'enchantement qu'il serait retombé sous le charme en moins de quelques secondes. Pendant ce temps,  
Vlad marchait en compagnie de Lina. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, et de temps à autre, déposait un baiser sur sa joue ou  
sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle les lui tendait. Cela allait faire presque deux ans qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple et il ne le regrettait pas. Lina  
avait un fort caractère, mais cela l'amusait, et elle était tellement sensible et attachante... La femme idéale! Et si jolie, avec ses longs  
cheveux roux, ses yeux noisettes... Tous les jours, il se réjouissait de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir...  
Par contre, il était désolé pour Ivan. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, tout ne se déroulait pas aussi bien pour son jeune ami qu'il aimait  
presque autant qu'un petit frère. Il avait bien remarqué la lueur de souffrance qui brillait dans ses grands yeux violets et cela lui faisait  
une peine énorme. Déjà, Ivan devait lourdement porter le deuil d'Hammet, mais si en plus, Eléana lui brisait le coeur, ca n'allait pas du  
tout. Vlad connaissait son ami et savait à quel point ce genre de situation pouvait l'affecter. Lui même aurait été incapable de ressentir  
autant de choses sans exploser. Il se rappellait le mal qu'il avait eu lors de la perte de son père. Ca avait été l'épreuve la plus dure qu'il  
eût affronté, et malheureusement, un prélude à tout le reste...

Sofia, elle, observait elle aussi Eléana. Elle avait bien remarqué les larmes séchées sur les joues de son amie et s'était demandé ce  
qui avait pu se passer. Ivan en avait-il rajouté une couche? Non. Il n'était pas assez méchant pour ca. Pourtant, elle avait bien vu que les  
deux avaient de nouveau cessé de se parler, mais vu le rythme de la marche, ce n'était pas le moment de faire la conversation. Mais  
elle avait de la peine. Elle s'attachait de jour en jour à Eléana, car même si celle-ci avait un caractère impressionnant, elle avait bien  
compris qu'Eléana était en réalité une personne très généreuse et désinteressée. Une fille incapable de méchanceté...

Ils traversèrent donc une partie du littoral. Les vagues chantaient sur le sable, les mouettes poussaient de hauts cris. Il n'y avait pas âme  
qui vive, c'était rassurant. Enfin, ils atteignirent le village de Circa, au bord de l'eau. Eléana le reconnut pour y avoir séjourné la première  
fois. Les amis s'en réjouirent:  
- On pourra enfin se dégoter de nouvelles fringues, dit Ivan. Ma tunique est couverte de boue et de sang depuis trois jours, c'est  
dégoûtant!  
- M'en parles pas, fit Eléana en regardant le piètre état de sa robe.  
Les autres étaient tout aussi sales.  
- Ca ira mieux quand on se sera changé, c'est sûr, fit Sofia.  
Ils allèrent donc en direction des boutiques d'armes et d'armures. Les filles craquèrent toutes pour des robes tissées de plumes de  
cygne qui avaient subi un excellent sortilège contre les attaques de feu; l'idéal contre le Soleil Noir. Les coupes et les coloris étaient  
variables. Sofia opta pour une turquoise, ample, aux manches longues avec une longue cape violette. L'automne arriva, il était donc  
recommandé de prendre de quoi se chauffer au cas où. Celle d'Eléana était plus fine et plus sensuelle; elle moulait la taille de façon  
élégante, découvrait ses épaules et avait des découpes ovales sur les longues manches qui laissaient apparaître sa peau dorée; le  
tissu était plus léger, mais elle avait pris soin de prendre une cape assorti; le tout était d'un violet clair magnifique qui faisait ressortir la  
matité de sa peau et tranchait de façon surprenante avec la couleur de ses yeux... Lorsqu'Ivan la vit paraître ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher  
de rougir. Lina prit une robe rose et courte, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Cylia optait pour du blanc. Vlad, Garett, et Pavel prirent des  
plastrons solides sur des tuniques d'un vert éclatant. Ivan opta de nouveau pour une tunique violette qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et une  
nouvelle cape verte, plus longue que l'ancienne. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, ils se sentaient beaucoup mieux. Ils allèrent alors  
vers l'auberge qui se nommait "Les délices de Poséïdon".  
On y servait une bouillabaisse excellente et épicée, préparée avec les poissons de la région et une bière excellente. Ivan refusa  
obstinément d'y toucher; il savait que l'ivresse faisait faire des choses pas toujours correctes aux gens et il craignais plus que tout de se  
ridiculiser s'il avait le malheur d'être ivre. Mais Vlad, Garett et Pavel ne semblaient pas du tout s'en inquiéter, tout comme Lina, qui  
accepta également de boire un coup. Ce fut presque comique.  
- Liiiiiiinaaaaaaaa, je t'aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiimeuh! chantonna Vlad après avoir vidé plusieurs chopes.  
- Oh, Seigneur, gémit Sofia, il est ivre...  
- Hips! Ivan -hips! Tu devrais -hips! En prendre une -hips! Ca te ferait -hips! Du bien, mec -hips! disait Garett.  
- Pavel, quant à lui, s'était arrêté à deux et il piquait une crise de fou rire avec Cylia en regardant Vlad qui continuait de faire des  
déclarations d'amour à Lina qui... s'était subitement endormie sur la table.  
Eléana s'éclipsa.  
Ivan l'imita.  
Sofia et Cylia continuèrent de surveiller les idiots qui avaient trop bu.

Lorsqu'Ivan emprunta la porte de derrière sous les conseils de l'aubergiste pour s'aérer, il trouva donc Eléana, qui paraissait méditer. Il  
ne voulait pas lui parler en privé, pas encore. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux avait laissé des traces. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix:  
- Ils sont toujours pompettes?  
- On dirait, oui...  
- Pff! Comment peut-on boire cette saleté... J'ai essayé une fois, j'avais mal à la tête le lendemain.  
Ivan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire, malgré sa gêne. Eléana dit enfin:  
- Je suis autorisée à te reparler, alors?  
- Je ne te l'ai pas défendu.  
Ils parvinrent enfin à se regarder. Cette fois, ils restèrent éloignés l'un de l'autre. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. Je sais que ca ne change rien, mais j'espère que tu sais que je ne fais pas ca pour le plaisir de te  
faire mal... enfin...  
- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir été honnête, répondit Ivan d'un voix douce.  
Curieusement, il retrouvait une certaine sérénité, malgré la barrière infranchissable entre eux. Il ajouta:  
- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, mais tu ne m'as pas menti, et c'est déjà bien. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Et c'est tout ce  
qui compte au final.  
Enfin, il arrivait à lui dire ce qu'il voulait. La décision qu'il avait prise. Enfin, il eut le courage de dire:  
- Mais Eléana... Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en rester là.  
Elle le regarda et il vit avec soulagement qu'elle ne se mettait pas en colère. Elle répondit simplement:  
- Je le sais bien. Et c'est ton droit.  
Ivan la regarda et dit:  
- Un jour ou l'autre, tu devras tout me dire. Je ne t'y contraindrai pas, mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas garder le secret jusqu'au bout.  
Pas avec moi, en tout cas.  
Eléana le regarda, le coeur battant. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore s'ouvrir à ce point. Et surtout,  
elle savait que cette révélation provoquerait des dommages irréversibles.  
- Alors, tu me laisses du temps?  
- Autant qu'il t'en faudra, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
- Et... en attendant?  
- De quoi?  
- Tu as l'intention de... m'éviter?  
Les mots étaient douloureux dans sa gorge. Ivan eut un sourire gêné, mais il dit enfin:  
- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais je peux quand même continuer de veiller sur toi. Quoi qu'il se passe, je serai ton ami, je l'ai  
toujours été. Je pensais que tu le savais.  
Eléana fut touchée. Elle voyait qu'il souffrait, mais qu'il était capable d'endurer tout, pourvu qu'elle fût heureuse. Il avait compris qu'elle  
avait besoin de lui, malgré la distance qu'elle devait maintenir entre eux. Elle s'en voulait pourtant de lui demander autant.  
- J'ai besoin d'un ami, oui, murmura-t-elle. Je n'en ai jamais eu autant besoin que maintenant.  
Ivan la regarda avec douceur. Une partie de lui souffrait, mais cette souffrance était amoindrie. Amoindrie par le désir qui dépassait  
son envie d'être aimé; la protéger, et surtout, la soutenir. Elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, il le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter  
son amour, mais il avait compris que l'amitié qu'il lui donnait lui était vitale. Il l'aimait plus que son propre bonheur, il s'en rendait compte  
maintenant.  
Eléana regarda son ami longuement. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Et surtout, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais autant  
aimé qu'à cet instant.  
"Je me demande si je mérite autant..."  
Elle s'en voulait d'être égoïste à ce point. De ne pas savoir faire autrement. Elle lui dit:  
- Merci... Merci d'être là...  
- Je serai toujours là. Toujours.  
- Je le sais...  
Elle le laissa là et retourna dans la salle.

Le lendemain, les trois garçons et Lina avaient un superbe mal de tête. Sofia les remit sur pieds assez vite:  
- Evitez de boire, à l'avenir, nous avons eu de la chance hier soir, mais il ne faudrait pas se faire remarquer!  
Vlad soupira:  
- C'était une bonne cuite, dit-il. J'en avais besoin, on a vécu vraiment des choses, ces temps-ci...  
- Ouais, on se marre pas assez, quand on part à l'aventure, fit Garett.  
Pavel soupira:  
- J'aurais dû en prendre un peu moins, moi, par contre... Je bois pour le plaisir, pas pour être saoûl... Je la pensais pas si forte...  
- Bande de tarés, fit Ivan en pouffant.  
- Prochaine fois, Ivan, tu bois avec nous, tu dois être drôle quand t'es saoûl, fit Garett.  
- N'y comptez pas!  
- Ah oui, suis-je bête, tu aurais trop la trouille que l'alcool te fasse dire une sottise du genre "Eleeeeeeaaaanaaaaaa, je t'ai..."  
- La ferme, Garett! cria Sofia.  
- Garett, tes vannes sont répététives, trouves-en d'autres, fit Ivan. Oh, pardon, rajouta-t-il en se frappant le front, j'avais oublié que tu as  
la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, alors évidemment, tu les oublies...  
- Tais-toi minus!  
- Calmez-vous tous les deux, on repart! dit Pavel. 


	20. Fuite vers le bras de mer

**Chapitre 20: Fuite vers le bras de mer.**

Ils repartirent donc enfin tous pour la suite du trajet. Malgré l'arrivée de l'automne, le temps ne se rafraîchissait pas, car le Gondowan  
était une terre du sud; six mois par an, le soleil y tapait avec force. L'air frais de la mer leur ébourrifait les cheveux, tandis qu'ils  
marchaient de plus en plus loin. Et soudain, Eléana se figea:  
- Les amis, vous voyez ce que je vois?  
Plus loin, il y'avait toute une troupe de cavaliers. Les amis savaient ce que cela signifiait; un affrontement en perspective. Vlad dit enfin:  
- Est-ce que l'un de vous détecte une aura psynergique autour d'eux? Car si ce n'est pas le cas, on les renverse comme des fétus de  
paille et on passe!  
- Ce serait trop facile, objecta Cylia. Je dis prudence.  
- A priori, fit Pavel, ce sont de simples soldats. La violence ne sera peut-être même pas nécéssaire, on peut passer sans même attirer  
l'attention...  
Ivan regarda la falaise et comprit:  
- Tu as raison... L'ombre de ces roches fera une très bonne cachette...  
Il dit enfin:  
- Bon, on va aller s'applatir sur les rochers. Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à cacher tout le monde en même temps, par contre. A sept,  
c'était dûr. A huit...  
- On va se donner la main, dit aussitôt Vlad. Ca marche bien habituellement, pour transmettre les capacités, du moins, avec Télépathie,  
ca avait bien fonctionné.  
- Ok!  
Ils s'aplatirent donc sur le mur formé par la falaise et firent une chaîne rapide. Ivan se retrouva entre Cylia et Eléana(le contact de sa  
main sur la sienne fit trembler son coeur malgré la situation) et se concentra.  
- Ca a l'air de marcher, murmura Pavel  
- En avant, dit Lina.  
Ils se déplaçèrent donc précaucieusement. A un moment donné cependant, Cylia trébucha sur les galets, manquant de s'exposer à la  
lumière, ce qui aurait ruiné les efforts de ses compagnons. Pavel la retint à temps, aidé par Ivan. Le vent frappait fort la falaise, et il vint  
un moment où ils se retrouvèrent avec les pieds dans l'eau; il devenait de plus en plus difficile de marcher sans trébucher et sans  
s'exposer au soleil. De plus, les pierres sur lesquels ils pouvaient poser les pieds dans le haut-fond étaient devenues trop étroites.  
- Et merde, murmura Garett. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
Ivan n'hésita pas:  
- Je vais vous faire passer un par un en vous cachant. A deux, en file indienne, ca devrait aller. Qui en premier?  
Vlad n'hésita pas:  
- Si les choses tournent mal, je pourrais vous permettre de gérer. Fais-moi passer en premier, ensuite Pavel, puis Eléana, ensuite, c'est  
à qui veut.  
Le jeune mystique air hôcha la tête. Vlad passa donc avec Ivan derrière lui. Il se montra souple et habile, sautant de rochers en rochers  
sans problème, jusqu'à atteindre les cryptes et l'abri salutaire du mur de roches. Pavel le suivit aisément. Enfin, ce fut le tour d'Eléana.  
Au début, tout parut se passer sans problèmes. Mais malheureusement, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu penser, un autre mage  
guettait, plus loin; et il s'était approché alors qu'Ivan faisait passer la jeune fille. Ses yeux bleu glacé étincellèrent. De là où il était, il ne  
pouvait pas les rater... Une bonne noyade et la jeune demoiselle au cristal psynergique ne serait qu'un souvenir... Il serait tellement  
facile de lui reprendre le cristal...  
Il incanta et d'un coup, les rochers s'ébranlèrent, l'eau se mit à jaillir et se transforma en un piège mortel...  
Ni Ivan, ni Eléana n'eurent le temps de réagir. Une vague gigantesque se souleva et s'écrasa sur eux. Si Ivan remonta à la surface en  
moins de deux secondes(il était un excellent nageur, Lord Hammet l'avait flanqué lui-même à l'eau dés qu'il avait eu cinq ans pour qu'il  
apprenne à nager), Eléana, qui pourtant, faisait la course avec Caleb au bord de la lagune tous les étés sentait quelque chose de  
bizarre. L'eau l'écrasait. L'eau était comme un monstre qui cherchait à étouffer sa vie... L'eau s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, malgré le  
fait qu'elle retint sa respiration.  
La mort par noyade est horrible, parce que le pire, c'est qu'elle dure. La jeune fille avait tout le loisir de sentir ses poumons exploser, la  
brûler affreusement. Elle sentait son corps tout entier réclamer de l'air. Sa vue se brouillait, le manque d'oxygène lui donnait le vertige,  
une douleur commencait à lui ensserrer la tête... Elle sombra dans un trou noir...  
Ivan comprit:"Bon sang! De la psynergie!"  
Il était affolé. Il était complètement incapable de lutter à la fois contre le mage et à la fois sauver Eléana de la noyade! Il voyait de loin  
l'auteur de l'attaque, mais il ne pouvait l'attaquer à coups de plasma; la foudre risquait de courir dans l'eau et d'électrocuter son amie.  
Alors, il opta pour les plus violents tourbillons qu'il était capable de créer, et renvoya la vague dans la figure de son adversaire.  
Pendant ce temps, Pavel avait compris le danger, Vlad également et ils se lancèrent dans la bagarre, attaquant l'adepte de Mercure  
qui se dressait devant eux.  
Il était vêtu d'une longue robe argentée, avait de longs cheveux blancs qui volaient derrière lui, et des yeux d'une couleur bleu froid,  
comme un lac gelé. Il n'y avait nulle pitié dans son regard. Il semblait décidé à étouffer la vie de la jeune fille qu'il avait pris pour cible.  
d'un geste, il envoya une vague sur les deux mystiques. Cependant, les autres s'y étaient également mis et il ne réussit pas à éviter le  
plasma choc envoyé par Cylia. Si elle ne lui fit pas grand mal, la diversion provoquée l'empêcha de maintenir sa pression dans les  
eaux.

Ivan sentit que l'eau était devenu plus calme. Voyant que ses amis avaient pris le relais, il n'hésita pas et plongea. Eléana était entrain  
de couler comme un poids mort. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ainsi? Il préférait ne pas le savoir. Il l'attrappa et la remonta à la  
surface. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, il comprit tout de suite qu'elle ne respirait plus. La peur lui griffa le ventre. Et pendant ce temps, il  
voyait ses amis qui se battaient. Affolé, il projeta sa psynergie vers Cylia pour lui envoyer un appel de détresse mental; les mystiques  
de Jupiter pouvaient communiquer ainsi entre eux sur une certaine distance...  
"Aide-moi, Cylia! Elle va mourir!"  
La jeune mystique d'air reçut le message de plein fouet. Sans hésiter, elle se détourna du combat et projeta une tornade vers l'eau; la  
vague jeta brutalement Ivan et Eléana sur la plage. Les voyant en sécurité, elle se remit à combattre.  
Ivan se redressa aussitôt.  
- Eléana!  
Comme il s'en doûtait, il n'y avait aucun pouls. Se rappellant les leçons de secours donné par le médecin personnel de Lord Hammet, il  
retourna sans hésiter Eléana sur le ventre, et lui pressa violement la taille. La jeune fille rejeta alors toute l'eau de ses poumons. Il savait  
que ce simple geste pourrait déjà lui permettre de respirer, ou en tout cas, à ses poumons d'être réceptifs pour de l'oxygène. La minute  
d'après, Garett le rejoignit, comprenant qu'il fallait d'abord sauver Eléana avant de terminer le méchant.  
- Elle est toujours inconsciente? s'exclama-t-il.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je gère, répliqua Ivan.  
Il reposa la jeune fille sur le dos et reprit son poignet; bon, elle ne respirait toujours pas. Alors cette fois, il se pencha vers elle et plaqua  
ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
- T'es dingue, tu crois que c'est le moment? demanda Garett interloqué.  
- C'est le médecin personnel de Maître Hammet qui m'a appris ca, répliqua Ivan. Il venait tout droit de Tolbi et il a sauvé plus de  
pêcheurs que tu n'as mangé de pommes!  
Et la seconde d'après, il recommencait, insufflant de l'air à la jeune fille, sans se soucier de l'ambigüité de la situation, et pressa ses  
mains contre sa poitrine. De nouveau, la jeune fille eut un spasme, crachota un dernier jet d'eau... et reprit connaissance.  
- Oh bon sang, j'ai cru y passer!  
- Tu peux te lever? demanda Ivan soulagé, malgré la gravité de la situation. Il faut fuir, et vite, nous sommes attaqués...  
Il voyait de loin que la situation n'était pas bien bonne pour ses amis... Garett était retourné au combat en voyant Eléana rétablie, mais  
ils semblaient subir de lourdes attaques... Eléana comprit:  
- Fonçons les aider, dit-elle avant de se lancer dans la bagarre.  
Elle ne demanda pas comment Ivan avait fait pour la ramener sur la plage et la ranimer, mais elle aurait le temps pour ca plus tard, là, il  
fallait faire vite. Le mage aux cheveux blancs dressait des colonnes d'eau autour de lui qui empêchaient la majorité des attaques de  
l'atteindre:  
- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre aussi facilement que Nathos? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Les colonnes d'eau ne te protègeront pas de ceci, répliqua Ivan.  
Le jeune mystique air savait employer à merveille sa ruse pour trouver les failles dans les tactiques de ses adversaires... Il envelloppa  
les colonnes d'eau dressées comme des geysers de tourbillons; Elles devinrent des tornades d'eau, qui échappèrent au contrôle de  
leur invocateur. Celui-ci, voyant à qui il avait affaire, tenta alors d'absorber l'eau qu'il manipulait pour la relancer sur eux.  
C'était ce qu'espèrait Ivan qui activa alors sa foudre en la dirigeant sur les colonnes.  
Le mage aux cheveux blancs fut littéralement grillé. En même temps que l'eau, il se prit en effet plus de dix-milles volts sournoisement  
maniés par un mystique de Jupiter expert en l'art de manipuler l'électricité statique; Il poussa d'horrible hurlements, tandis que ses  
propres attaques se retournaient contre lui et se retrouva allongé dans le sable, complètement brûlé... De là où ils étaient, les guerriers  
ne pouvaient voir s'ils l'avaient achevé, mais comme il était un mystique, ils se doûtaient que cet orage ne suffirait pas à le tuer.  
D'ailleurs peu importait.  
- Bravo, Ivan! dit Pavel. Fuyons, vite!  
Eléana prit la tête:  
- Je vois mon bâteau, plus loin, ils ne l'ont pas bougé! La crypte sur la gauche!  
Ils franchirent les derniers mètres en pataugeant dans l'eau et enfin, ils montèrent dans la barque. Eléana activa sa psynergie Eau pour  
provoquer des vagues afin de les emporter.  
- Tu te fatigues, il y'a plus simple, dit Cylia. Monte la voile!  
- Mais oui, tu as raison, dit Eléana. Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé la première fois, j'aurais mis moins de temps...  
A sept, ils n'eurent aucun mal à la monter, puis comme Ivan était épuisé par son combat, Cylia poussa la voile avec une brise assez  
forte. En un clin d'oeil, la côté s'éloigna.  
- Enfin, on est parti, souffla Garett.  
- M'en parle pas, dit Lina. Eléana, Ivan , vous m'avez fichu la trouille! J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand vous avez disparu sous  
les flots!  
- Tu n'es pas la seule, dit Cylia, on a tous eu un choc...  
- Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé, soupira Eléana. Je suivais Ivan, tranquille, et je me suis retrouvée brusquement à la flotte,  
sans pouvoir remonter...  
- Le mystique essayait de te noyer, répondit Ivan. Il était quasiment impossible de te sortir de l'eau, heureusement que vous êtes  
intervenus vous autres...  
- Ouais, t'as failli te noyer, sale veinarde! dit Garett en riant.  
- Veinarde, tu trouves? dit Eléana choquée.  
- Bah ouais, c'était mal barré... Enfin, t'as eu de la chance, Ivan t'a sortie de là, il t'a embrassée et il t'a sauvée, rajouta-t-il en plissant les  
yeux d'un air moqueur.  
Eléana sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et en même temps elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Il m'a...  
Elle piqua un fard, baissa la tête, tandis qu'Ivan réagissait en rougissant également et en pouffant d'un rire gêné.  
- Ce n'est pas sympa, Ivan, tu aurais pu attendre que je me réveille, lanca-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
- Tu vas me gifler? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ce serait une façon bizarre de te remercier, répliqua-t-elle. Je pensais plutôt faire ceci...  
Et elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ivan devint écarlate. Les autres pouffèrent.  
- Vous voilà à équité, ricana Garett. Encore que je crois qu'Ivan aurait préféré que tu lui fasses sur...  
- LA FERME, GARETT!

Pendant ce temps, sur la grève, Il se réveillait...  
Il avait mal partout. Ce petit salopiaud blondinet lui avait infligé une cuisante défaite! Comment avait-il osé? Lui, le grand héritier de  
Geldwin, se faire avoir par un gamin qui devait avoir bien moins d'experience que lui?  
Les brûlures laissées par les foudres du gamin étaient douloureuses. Tellement qu'il ne pouvait même plus grimâcer. A côté de lui se  
tenait le guérisseur de leur légion:  
- Ils ne vous ont pas raté, maître Nessos... Vous garderez les cicatrices sur votre visage à vie, je le crains...  
- Bon sang, ils sont aussi forts que l'avait prévu Antinos... C'est bon, je peux me lever, dit-il au guérisseur.  
Il se redressa et se toucha le visage, sentant les ridules affreuses...  
"Soyez maudits!"  
Il dit enfin:  
- Ils sont partis de quel côté?  
- Ils ont pris la mer, maître, gémit un soldat. On les a vus...  
- Bon sang! Et bien, ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis!  
Il s'approcha des vagues. Son bâton de mage se dressa. Il allait leur envoyer la peste... Il était décidé. Il incanta:  
- Grand Jormund, Roi des Serpents des Mers, je t'invoque!  
Alors, un gigantesque serpent de mer jaillit des vagues. Il était d'une couleur verte éclatante et il crachait de la vapeur brûlante de sa  
gueule. L'eau autour de lui bouillonnait. Et bien sûr, il était venimeux à souhait. Ses yeux jaunes regardaient autour de lui, cherchant une  
proie à dévorer...  
- Venge ton maître, Serpent! Que jamais les huit mystiques n'atteignent le rivage! Brise leur vaisseau, tue-les tous! Dévore-les! Que  
l'eau soit rouge de leur sang!  
Le serpent siffla comme s'il approuvait l'ordre donné. Enfin, il s'enfonça dans la mer... 


	21. Les dangers des eaux

**Chapitre 21: Les dangers des eaux...**

Ils naviguèrent toute la journée et toute la nuit. Ivan et Cylia se relayaient pour faire avancer le bâteau. Ils dormaient sous la bâche,  
allongés de façon inconfortable au fond du bâteau. Lorsqu'Ivan eut fini son tour, il prit la place à côté d'Eléana. Celle-ci dormait à  
grande peine et se réveilla en sentant que ca remuait à côté d'elle.  
- Hum... que...  
- Désolé, dit Ivan. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai du mal, de toute façon... J'ai mal au dos et j'ai froid.. grimâça-t-elle. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment  
j'ai fait la première fois...  
Ivan soupira. Si ca n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait tenue dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, mais il savait qu'elle ne le voudrait sûrement  
pas... Il l'avait fait une fois, mais depuis, vu ce qui s'était passé entre eux et vu la distance qui s'était mise entre eux...  
Cependant, Eléana grelottait affreusement. Elle était dans une position inconfortable, elle avait des courbatures, et elle avait froid! Mais  
vraiment très froid! L'humidité règnait dans le fond et elle se réjouit qu'il ne plut pas. Mais par contre, de temps à autres, des vagues  
réussisaient à tremper la bâche... Elle savait que les autres devaient le gérer tout aussi mal.  
" L'aventure, c'est pas classe du tout! Quand je pense qu'il y'a des milliers de stupides gamins comme nous qui rêvent de partir faire  
des découvertes..."  
Elle claquait des dents. Une nouvelle vague tomba sur le dessus de la bâche.  
- Saloperie! gromella Garett. Je vais dégueuler!  
- Ouais, bah tu es prié d'aller faire ca par-dessus bord, répliqua Vlad, de mauvaise humeur.  
Il tenait Lina contre lui et la sentait tout de même frissonner, malgré tous ses efforts pour la chauffer. Mais Lina se sentait relativement  
bien, c'était si bon d'être avec Vlad...  
Quant à Eléana, elle tremblait de plus en plus. Elle voyait qu'Ivan lui tournait le dos, à présent. Elle rougit légérement en réalisant ce  
qu'elle était entrain de penser: "Il doit cailler aussi, ce serait vraiment si mal, si...".  
Elle avait vaguement vu que Garett et Sofia avaient arrangé ce problème sans ambiguité; ils dormaient dos à dos; ainsi, ils  
conservaient la chaleur de la bâche sans pour autant qu'il y'eut une ambigüité, encore qu'elle savait qu'une longue et profonde amitié les  
unissait depuis longtemps et que personne ne penserait à mal... Seulement, elle craignait de ne pas résister à la tentation, si elle  
approchait Ivan d'aussi près... Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle se laissa aller discrètement près de son ami, mais en se collant  
à son dos, sans tenter plus. Mais Ivan avait le sommeil très léger et il sentit tout de suite sa présence:  
- Hum?  
Rougissante, Eléana voulut s'écarter:  
- Excuse-moi, baffouilla-t-elle.  
Ivan sourit doucement. Son coeur s'était emballé, mais à présent, il réalisait qu'elle n'osait pas lui demander de la réchauffer... Elle  
devait vraiment grelotter, la pauvre...  
- Ne t'excuse pas... Tu as froid, hein?  
- Un peu, avoua-t-elle.  
Ivan se sentit rougir. Il voulait tellement la protéger, mais l'idée pouvait lui paraître vraiment gênante. Mais il tenta:  
- Tu veux... venir dans mes bras?  
"Elle va répondre non!" se dit-il aussitôt, s'en voulant déjà d'avoir osé posé la question.  
Mais Eléana n'était pas ainsi. Elle se contenta de dire:  
- Ce n'est pas bien... pour toi, murmura-t-elle.  
Ivan comprit qu'elle redoûtait de le faire souffrir en le cherchant ainsi. Pour lui, peu importait, du moment qu'elle ait chaud... Il répondit  
alors:  
- Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, sauf de t'abandonner...  
Elle répondit:  
- Et on pourra... oublier ca?  
Ivan répondit:  
- Ce sera sans suite, si c'est ca que tu veux dire. Comme dans le désert.  
- Ce n'était pas comme maintenant...  
Ivan se rapprocha un peu et lui glissa à l'oreille:  
- Si tu crains que ca... dérape comme l'autre jour, saches que je ne t'embrasserai plus tant que tu ne me l'auras pas demandé(il rougit,  
c'était la première fois qu'il le mentionnait ouvertement)... Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention.  
Eléana rougit. Il la laissait vraiment décider. Mais évidement, elle était presque tentée de lui demander et elle dut se rudoyer vertement.  
- Prends-moi dans tes bras, chuchota-t-elle.  
Le jeune homme s'empressa d'accéder à cette requête et sentit une légére douleur lui griffer le coeur. Au moins, elle grelottait moins, et  
en plus, elle était dans une position beaucoup plus confortable. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, elle ferma les yeux, la tête posée  
sur sa poitrine... C'était si bon... Ivan, quant à lui, sentait un profond bonheur l'envahir... En réalité, il ne ressentait même pas de  
frustration; la tenir contre lui, c'était plus qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré après leur vive mise au point d'hier...  
Eléana eut cependant du mal à s'endormir. Elle se réjouit qu'il ne recommence pas à lire dans ses pensées, sinon, il aurait pu voir  
aisément le désir fou qu'elle avait qu'il l'embrasse...  
"Juste une fois..."  
Elle se rudoya.  
"Fais pas ta garce égoïste! Ca se fait pas de jouer avec les sentiments des autres! Tu veux lui faire vraiment mal ou quoi?"  
Elle soupira et enfin, se laissa bercer par ses caresses et profita du bonheur d'être juste contre lui... Le sentir... Elle aurait voulu que la  
nuit dure éternellement, tandis qu'enfin, elle se laissait sombrer dans un sommeil léger, sans rêve...

Trois heures plus tard, elle se réveilla. Elle n'avait pas froid, mais elle vit qu'Ivan n'était pas là; il avait remplacé Cylia. Il lui avait laissé sa  
cape... Elle eut presque envie de pleurer. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui rendre toutes ses attentions, mais elle le pouvait difficilement...  
L'aube ne tarda pas à se lever, elle se leva alors et rejoignit le jeune homme sur le bord de la barque:  
- Tu as pu dormir un peu?  
- Ca allait, merci, répondit-elle souriante.  
- Garett m'a tapé sur les nerfs... Il n'arrête pas de se plaindre!  
- Il fait une crise de mal de mer, répondit Eléana. J'ai entendu vaguement Sofia dire qu'il s'est levé trois quatre fois pour aller vomir...  
- Le pauvre...  
- Tu as souvent navigué, toi? demanda-t-elle.  
- Maître Hammet m'a souvent emmené avec lui, oui, répondit-il. Selon lui, un marchand ne devait jamais avoir peur d'aller ou que ce  
soit. Nous avons vécu dangereusement, parfois, je peux te dire... Quand j'ai rencontré Vlad et Garett, je n'ai pas mis longtemps pour  
m'endurcir, pour le coup...  
Eléana eut un petit rire:  
- Pas comme moi qui ai manqué bien souvent de passer pour une fifille à sa maman, bien que j'ai évité de me plaindre... Enfin, faut pas  
m'en vouloir, c'est la première fois que je voyage, tout de même...  
Ivan rit:  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'es accoutumée plus vite que je n'aurais cru! Mais faut dire, j'ai vu pire...  
- Un vrai miracle quand on pense que je n'étais jamais sortie de mon village avant et que j'avais des parents qui me gâtaient pourrie  
parce que j'étais leur seule enfant... Elios m'a formée au combat, mais à part ca, je n'ai jamais pointé mon nez dehors, j'ai pris une  
bonne leçon, je dois l'admettre.  
- Tu aurais dû voir les gosses de riches qui passaient par Kalay... Je vais être méchant, mais mon dieu, ils étaient vraiment du genre à  
pleurer quand ils s'écorchaient un doigt! Ca faisait mourir de rire Maître Hammet qui a constitué sa fortune seul...  
Il s'interrompit. Le sujet devenait douloureux, il pensait à nouveau à son maître. Eléana le sentit et dit pour changer de sujet:  
- Je commence à avoir faim... Tu veux quelque chose?  
Ivan ne s'était même pas posé la question, mais maintenant, il lui semblait effectivement que son estomac criait famine; aussi, il  
accepta la proposition avec joie.  
Dans l'auberge où ils s'étaient arrêtés, ils avaient acheté pas mal de provisions, notament des beignets bien emballés qu'on pouvait  
conserver au moins trois jours, et des pommes fraîches. Eléana en avait gardé pas mal sur elle et elle sortit donc de son sac de quoi  
faire. Ils pique-niquèrent donc sur le bord de la barque en continuant d'échanger des paroles plus joyeuses.  
- Hé, les amoureux, vous m'avez laissé quelques baignets? demanda Garett qui émergeait.  
- Tu crois qu'il restera dans ton estomac si je t'en passe un? répliqua Eléana.  
Garett rougit.  
- Incroyable, tu l'as fait rougir, dit Ivan. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il savait faire...  
Tous deux pouffèrent:  
- Pff! Bande de lâches, à deux contre un, c'est pas loyal!  
- Pauvre Garettounet, fit Eléana, te voilà vachement humillié, hein, mon monsieur muscle préféré?  
- M'appelle pas Garettounet... gémit le jeune homme roux.  
Ivan et Eléana pouffaient, lorsque brusquement, le bâteau tangua violement.  
- Oh, non qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'exclama Ivan en tentant de redresser.  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, tout à coup, fit Garett.  
Un pressentiment justifié: brusquement, le bâteau faillit se retourner; au final, seul le mât dégringolé brutalement. Vlad, Pavel, Cylia,  
Sofia et Lina se redressaient déjà brusquement:  
- Oh non, c'est quoi cette chienlit? gémit Vlad.  
Eléana comprit:  
- C'est un serpent de mer!  
La minute d'après, la grosse tête vert clair surgissait des eaux, tout crocs dehors.  
- S'il bouffe le voilier, on est dans la...  
Un horrible craquement se fit entendre, et ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'eau. Le serpent avait cassé le bâteau en deux.  
- On va mourir! cria Pavel.  
- Ca va être dûr de combattre dans la flotte, dit Lina.  
Et de plus, le serpent semblait bien décider à les dévorer. Vlad évita de justesse les terribles mâchoires.  
- Comment combattre une saleté pareille?  
Eléana, elle, avait son idée. Elle brandit son bâton au-dessus de sa tête:  
- Lame d'Héphaïstos!  
Et la magie opéra. Le bâton devint une gigantesque lame de feu qui visa la cible. Eléana connaissait le pouvoir de la lame; quoi qu'il se  
passe, elle ne manquerait pas son but. Elle se sentit sortir de l'eau, et directement, frappa le serpent en plein dans la tête. Le sang jaillit  
de la bête qui se mit à donner des coups de queue. Mais bien sûr, il était loin d'être mort, il était énorme et l'épée lui avait tout juste fait  
comme un coup d'épingle. Eléana savait qu'elle devait trouver son point faible...  
En attendant, elle s'accrochait au monstre comme une furie. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester sur son dos pour éviter une mort certaine,  
même si elle redoutait qu'il décidât d'aller vers les profondeurs. Son bâton étant toujours une lame, elle la planta à nouveau en plein  
dans le dos puissant de la bête, cherchant à lui sectionner la colonne vertébrale.  
Pendant ce temps, tous les autres observaient la bagarre en s'accrochant à des morceaux de bois:  
- Elle est dingue de s'attaquer à lui toute seule, fit Ivan, paniqué.  
- Tu ne peux pas intervenir, Ivan, tu risques de la blesser... dit Cylia.  
Tous étaient fous d'inquiétude. Mais la jeune fille avait trouvé comment faire. Il était temps, car le serpent qui se tortillait sous le coup de  
la douleur des coups qui lui étaient portés dans le dos, plongea brutalement, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui.  
- Eléana!  
Ivan n'avait su contenir sa terreur. Voir Eléana prendre de tels risques, ca le rendait malade, même s'il savait qu'elle détenait des  
pouvoirs puissants.  
"Ne meurs pas, Eléana, je t'en prie..."  
Eléana avait failli être sonnée par le choc lors du contact de l'eau, mais elle avait lâché prise. Grâce à son cristal, projeter sa psynergie  
n'était pas difficile. Elle observa le serpent. Celui-ci, furieux, remontait déjà vers son ennemie... Eléana lâcha le pouvoir de son cristal et  
un gigantesque jet d'eau la projeta en l'air. Le serpent fit un bond, mâchoires tendues, mais la rata. La minute d'après, il se remit à  
cracher, tandis qu'Eléana activait sa psynergie et projetait une boule de feu sur lui grâce à sa paume. Le serpent siffla de douleur, mais  
il replongea à nouveau pour tenter d'atteindre sa jeune proie. Pendant ce temps, Sofia était passée à l'action et tentait de geler l'eau  
autour du corps du monstre... sans succés.  
- Il est trop fort, fit-elle, paniquée.  
- Eléana est la seule qui puisse le vaincre, je crois, dit Pavel. Ses aptitudes avec la psynergie sont vraiment plus adaptées que les  
notres... Comment se battre convenablement sans nos armes?  
La jeune fille était très mal; elle commencait à fatiguer en nageant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen d'en finir avec ce monstre. Et ca  
n'allait pas être évident. Elle observa son adversaire, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements. Un plan avait germé dans sa tête, mais  
pour cela, il fallait être précis au maximum, car elle savait que si elle ratait son coup, elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Et si elle ne  
le battait pas, ils étaient tous condamnés.  
"Pourvu que j'aie l'adresse nécessaire..."  
Elle vit que le monstre remontait une nouvelle fois à la surface. C'était le moment...  
Elle déchaîna sa psynergie et de nouveau, se laissa projeter en l'air par un jet d'eau. Et le monstre, à nouveau, tenta de l'attrapper. Mais  
cette fois, Eléana ne se laissa pas tomber dans les flots...  
- Lame d'Héphaïstos! incanta-t-elle à nouveau.  
La gorge de son ennemi se tendait vers elle et elle ne le rata pas. L'épée magique s'enfonca dans la chair tendre de cette partie du  
corps du serpent et la déchiqueta. Du sang se mit à couler dans l'eau. Elle ne lâcha pas prise, tandis qu'il s'écroulait comme une  
masse, un dernier sifflement haineux lui échappant de sa gueule ensanglantée. Et autour d'eux se répandit une gigantesque marée  
pourpre.  
Puis la lame perdit son pouvoir et redevint bâton. Eléana sentit l'épuisement l'envahir, tandis qu'elle inhalait à nouveau l'oxygène de la  
surface. Elle avait réussi. Ses amis étaient sauvés.  
- Bravo Eléana! cria Garett. Tu en as fait qu'une bouchée!  
- Beau combat, fit Vlad, en plus, tu as réussi sans notre aide...  
- Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, dit Eléana d'une voix tremblante.  
Ivan, quant à lui, nageait déjà vers elle et lui disait à voix basse:  
- Ne refais pas ca... Pas ca!  
On entendit alors Lina crier:  
- Regardez! Une tempête arrive droit sur nous!  
Les ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés... 


	22. La route continue

**Chapitre 22: La route continue...**

Ils n'avaient aucun espoir d'y échapper. C'était comme si la mer elle-même se retournait contre eux. Lina était au bord de la panique:  
- On va se noyer...  
Elle souffrait d'une certaine peur de la noyade depuis l'accident de Pavel qui les avait séparés durant trois ans. Et elle se mit à pleurer,  
comme une enfant:  
- Vlad... Pavel... Ne me laissez pas... toute seule!  
Une vague lui frappa la tête et elle manqua de suffoquer.  
- Lina!  
Pavel l'aperçut entrain de dériver et nagea vers elle:  
- Ne t'en fais, je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promets... Cylia!  
La jeune mystique de Jupiter se trouvait un peu plus loin et Pavel la rejoignit:  
- On va forcément être séparés, fit-elle. Le courant est trop fort...  
- Je ne veux pas! gémit Lina.  
- Et les autres?  
Pavel aperçut vaguement Vlad qui se débattait contre les vagues, mais ne vit ni Ivan, ni Eléana, ni Sofia, ni Garett.

En effet, les quatre étaient un peu plus loin, luttant contre les vagues qui menacait de les emporter. Vlad était fou de peur:  
- Lina! Pavel!  
Lina... S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne le supporterait pas... Il espèrait qu'elle était avec Pavel.  
"Je lui avais promis de ne jamais la laisser seule..."  
Quant à Ivan, il s'efforcait de rester près d'Eléana. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait être séparé d'elle. Il aurait aimé tempérer les vents,  
mais visiblement, c'était impossible. Plus loin, Garett jurait à tout va:  
- Je déteste la flotte! Par les mystiques de Mars, je ne remonterai jamais sur un bâteau!  
- Vous voyez une terre quelque part? demanda Sofia. Parce que si ca continue, on est mal barrés!  
Elle était accrochée à son bout de bois avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et elle avait peur. Ivan, quant à lui, en avait enfin trouvé un et il se  
laissait porter, espèrant attraper Eléana pour l'y mettre avec lui. Celle-ci nageait, mais la distance lui paraissait impossible à franchir.  
Mais son ami l'encourageait:  
- Tiens bon, Eléana! Je sais que tu peux y arriver!  
Enfin, elle put lui tendre une main, mais à ce moment-là, ce fut le drame...  
Une vague, bien plus immense que les autres, s'abattit sur eux. Où qu'ils se soient trouvés, ils furent tous engloutis, sans exception...

Eléana suffoquait. Elle n'avait jamais autant manqué de se noyer que ces temps-ci! Elle devait avoir la poisse! Elle tentait de nager,  
mais ca ne servait à rien. Alors, elle opta pour une autre solution. Faire la planche, et cesser de gigoter. En espèrant être rejetée sur  
une côte...  
Une autre vague la recouvrit et l'épuisement la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience...

L'ambiance était brûlante. Elle avait mal à la tête. Curieux changement, elle n'était plus ballotée par les flots. En fait, elle se trouvait sur  
un sol. Plus exactement... Du sable chaud. Et elle entendait le bruit des vagues, et ce qu'elle sentait, c'était un chaud soleil qui lui tapait  
sur le visage et le corps.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le ciel était bien bleu au-dessus d'elle et des oiseaux volaient. Elle se redressa. Tout allait bien. Elle n'avait rien de  
cassé et derrière elle, elle voyait une épaisse forêt. Elle était arrivée à bon port, elle le sentait.  
Mais où était Ivan? Et tous les autres?  
Elle espèra qu'ils s'en étaient tous sortis aussi bien. Sinon, c'était l'horreur. Elle se releva et regarda attentivement les alentours. Elle  
aperçut alors un autre corps plus loin. Elle le reconnut aussitôt à la robe rose...  
- Lina!  
Elle se précipita. La jeune mystique de feu était bien vivante. Mais à peine éveillée, elle se mit à sangloter:  
- Vlad... Pavel... Je suis toute seule... Papa, Maman!  
On avait vaguement raconté à Eléana le traumatisme que la jeune fille avait subi et elle comprit aussitôt que Lina venait d'avoir un grand  
choc. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de la présence d'Eléana, car elle craquait complètement et délirait. Eléana la prit dans ses  
bras et la berça comme un enfant:  
- Chut... chut, Lina... Tout va bien, tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis là, moi...  
- Maman...  
Elle pleurait, s'accrochait à Eléana avec désespoir, complètement perdue.  
- Maman, ne me laisse pas seule, maman... Reste avec moi...  
- Oui, oui, je reste là... chut...  
Eléana laissa Lina pleurer tout soûl, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles douces. Elle savait que lorsque la  
crise serait passée, la mystique de Mars reprendrait ses esprits seule.  
- Tout va bien, c'est terminé... Il n'y a plus de vagues...  
Lina parut enfin se calmer. Eléana dit doucement:  
- Regarde, Lina, ouvre les yeux... Il n'y a plus de tempête, il y'a un beau soleil...  
- Je veux pas regarder... J'ai peur, maman...  
- Je te protège, je reste là, regarde...  
Elle se colla contre son dos et espèra que Lina sentirait enfin la chaleur du soleil. Et en effet, la mystique ouvrit les yeux et son esprit  
revint d'un coup.  
- Où suis-je?  
Elle se retourna:  
- Eléana? Je suis contente de te voir! Où sont les autres, et pourquoi suis-je... comme ca?  
Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'Eléana la tenait toujours dans ses bras. La jeune fille lui répondit:  
- Tu as fait une grosse crise de nerfs, mais c'est fini.  
Lina se rappella et se dégagea en rougissant:  
- Excuse-moi...  
Eléana lui sourit gentiment:  
- C'est normal. Je sais que tu as peur de la noyade et de rester seule. Mais je suis là, près de toi. On va essayer de retrouver les autres,  
d'accord?  
- Oui, retrouvons-les, s'il te plait... Je suis inquiète pour Vlad et Pavel...  
- Viens, on y va...  
Les deux filles se mirent donc en chemin, longeant la plage dans l'espoir de retrouver l'un ou l'autre de leurs compagnons. Et au bout  
d'un moment, elles aperçurent...  
- Ivan!  
Eléana l'aurait reconnu entre mille et elle sentit presqu'aussitôt son coeur bondir. Elle courut vers lui. Lina eut un léger sourire et s'arrêta  
de marcher. Quant à Ivan, il sentit également le soulagement et la joie l'envahir, et sans hésiter, il lui tendit les bras, la laissant s'y jeter  
avec bonheur. Son coeur cogna à ce contact.  
- J'ai eu si peur, chuchota-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.  
- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir...  
Ils se regardèrent, et naturellement, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, mais Ivan avait gardé la tête froide, et il s'écarta légérement:  
- Demande-moi, chuchota-t-il en la regardant de ses yeux d'améthyste.  
Vivement interrompue dans son élan, la jeune fille réalisa à son tour et cette fois, le regarda d'un air furibond:  
- Non, répliqua-t-elle avant de s'écarter.  
- Ok, se contenta de répondre Ivan sans montrer sa déception. Bon, on repart?  
Eléana ne lui répondit pas. Elle lui tournait le dos. Le jeune homme éclata de rire:  
- Je t'ai vexée! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle.  
- Tu mens, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton malicieux.  
A cet instant, Lina les rejoignit:  
- Bon, on a personne d'autre?  
- Non, dit Ivan, je me suis réveillé tout seul, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut retrouver les autres facilement si j'arrive à localiser Cylia par  
télépathie.  
Il se concentra donc, et enfin, parvint à la capter:  
"Cylia! Où te trouves-tu, Cylia? Répond!"  
Cylia reçut l'appel télépathique de son homologue mystique alors qu'elle venait tout juste de reprendre conscience. Elle avait vu Vlad,

Garett et Pavel allongés à côté d'elle et elle tentait de les réveiller. Se détournant à l'instant, elle pensa avec force:  
"Tout va bien, Ivan! Les garçons sont avec moi, ils sont encore dans les vapes, mais vivants!'  
"Et Sofia?"  
"Je ne l'ai pas vue..."

Ivan sentit une certaine inquiétude l'envahir à ces paroles. Où pouvait bien être passée Sofia? S'était-elle noyée? Voilà qui serait le  
comble pour une mystique de Mercure! Cependant, il se tourna vers les deux filles et dit:  
- Les garçons et Cylia vont bien. Mais Sofia n'a pas encore été retrouvée.  
- Il faut la trouver! dit Eléana qui sentait l'inquiétude lui griffer le ventre.  
Elle adorait Sofia et l'idée de sa perte lui tordait le ventre.  
- Les autres vont bientôt nous rejoindre, on va tous s'y mettre! dit Ivan.  
Ils continuèrent donc à marcher, et au bout d'un moment:  
- Youhou!  
C'était la voix de Pavel.  
- Vlad! Pavel! cria Lina.  
Elle se précipita vers son frère aîné et son petit ami, heureuse de les retrouver vivants. Elle enlaça longuement Pavel, donna un long  
baiser à Vlad sous les rires de Garett à qui elle asséna une bourrade dans le dos. Ivan tapa dans les mains des garçons et Eléana les  
salua tous avec chaleur.  
- Bon, la bande est presque au complet, dit Vlad. Filons trouver Sofia et poursuivons la route! On a de la chance, les sacs étaient  
étanches et la bouffe n'a pas souffert...  
Ils se mirent donc à marcher durant une petite demie-heure le long de la côte, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci forme un coude et qui leur soit plus  
possible d'avancer. Mais à cette instant, ils entendirent une voix:  
- Ah bah vous voilà, les amis!  
C'était Sofia. Ses beaux cheveux bleus étaient totalement ébourrifés et elle avait du sable partout sur elle, mais elle était bien vivante.  
Ils l'accueillirent tous avec joie.  
- On a eu de la chance de s'être retrouvés aussi vite, dit Cylia.  
- Tu nous sors la carte, Ivan? dit Garett.  
- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop trempée, sinon, mes traits vont être illisibles...  
Il regarda dans son sac et trouva finalement la carte, un peu mouillée, mais rien de grave. Il la secoua vivement. Les traits étaient un peu  
irréguliers par l'eau, mais encore lisible.  
- Si on traverse cette forêt, nous devons tomber sur un village, dit Ivan. Là, nous pourrons reposer pour la nuit. Ensuite, demain, on  
continue, on traverse la Grande Plaine, ca nous prendra au moins une semaine, puis nous arriverons à la grande forêt, et en territoire

Naëk...  
- Ca craint, fit Garett.  
- C'est dûr, l'aventure...  
Mais déjà, Pavel avait pris son sac:  
- Ne perdons pas courage, les amis, et en route! Allons explorer ce continent comme jamais!  
- En avant! cria Lina.  
Et tous les autres suivirent, de nouveau motivés. Eléana resta à l'arrière, cependant. La deuxième étape de son voyage se précisait, et  
elle en avait peur... Chaque pas la rapprochait de sa prochaine confrontation avec Antinos, si la prophétie devait se réaliser...  
Une légére brise souffla. Elle marcha d'un pas plus rapide, et se perdit dans ses pensées... 


	23. Retrouvailles entre fuyards

**Chapitre 23: Retrouvailles entre fuyards..**.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils marchaient. La forêt était si épaisse que la lumière avait peine à traverser les feuillages. Ils  
restaient donc sur leur garde, se doûtant que la faune des environs n'était pas forcément sympatique.  
- Vous croyez qu'il y'a des loups dans cette forêt? demanda Pavel.  
- Sûrement, fit Lina d'un ton ironique, ce ne serait pas amusant, sinon...  
- On est huit, dit Garett, les loups ne me font pas peur!  
- On risque de tomber sur pire que des loups, de toute manière... dit Eléana.  
Elle était inquiète à l'idée que des cavaliers puissent râtisser la forêt. Les autres y pensaient également, mais personne n'osait dire tout  
haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Et au bout d'un moment, ils virent en effet surgir une troupe de six loups qui hurlaient à la  
mort. Cylia n'hésita pas et un plasma les fit tous se trouver le ventre à l'air. Ils étaient très sonnés et incapables de faire du mal à une  
mouche, à présent...  
- Pauvres bêtes, commenta Eléana.  
- Les animaux sont féroces avec les humains depuis le cataclysme d'il y'a cinq ans, dit Vlad.  
- Nous l'avons cherché, dit Eléana. Pourquoi fallait-il que des assoiffés de pouvoir fichent tout l'équilibre naturel par terre?  
Personne ne lui répondit. Ivan quant à lui, regarda Eléana d'un air surpris, car il la découvrait sous un autre jour; un jour sage,  
philosophe...  
Ils continuaient leur chemin, quand soudain, Ivan stoppa:  
- J'entends un bruit au loin...  
Il activa Vision.  
- Bon sang! Des cavaliers!  
- Combien sont-ils?  
- Une vingtaine.  
- On se planque! dit Vlad.  
Ce ne fut pas dûr de se tapir dans les fougères. Ivan voulait éviter d'utiliser camouflage car il soupçonnait cette capacité d'augmenter le  
risque de détections des auras psynergiques. Les cavaliers passèrent sur leur chemin sans les voir. Ils étaient en effet au moins une  
vingtaine, mais par chance, ils semblaient pressés et ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Les huit voyageurs se redressérent. Pavel scruta l'horizon de  
ses prunelles perçantes:  
- La nuit va bientôt tomber, il faut nous dépêcher...  
- Il y'a un sentier, là-bas, il nous mènera peut-être à une ville, dit Cylia.  
- C'est rassurant, les sentiers, les bêtes sauvages risquent moins de nous y attaquer, dit Vlad.  
- Mais des cavaliers peuvent passer, répliqua Ivan. Je passe devant en éclaireur!  
Il craignait plus que tout un nouvel affrontement avec un mage. Le naufrage l'avait terrorisé. Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais sa peur de  
perdre Eléana augmentait de jour en jour. Et de plus en plus, il redoûtait sa prochaine prophétie.  
"Je ne pourrai pas supporter de la voir mourir!"  
Le pire étant que comme l'avait dit maître Hamo, la sauver déclencherait peut-être un mal plus grand, à cause de son pouvoir...  
Et cela lui donnait la nausée.  
"Même si elle n'était pas Eléana, je ne laisserais jamais mourir un innocent sans intervenir! Ca va complètement à l'encontre des règles  
de chaque clan! Nous devons nous servir de nos pouvoirs pour aider les autres..."  
Il s'arrêta un court instant de marcher.  
Et si Eléana était porteuse de noirs secrets?  
Cette idée le terrifia littéralement et il la rejeta.

Ils avançaient donc de plus en plus sur la route, quand soudain, Sofia stoppa net:  
- Il y'a quelqu'un derrière nous!  
Le coeur battant, ils se retournèrent. Il était sans doûte trop tard pour se cacher. Mais ce qu'ils virent arriver n'était en fait pas du tout  
menaçant.  
C'était une grande roulotte, conduite par un cheval que dirigeait un homme moustachu, qui semblait assez pressé. Mais lorsqu'il vit les  
jeunes gens, il stoppa net:  
- Ho! Que faîtes-vous là, les jeunes? C'est dangereux de se balader ici à la nuit tombée!  
Pavel s'avança vers lui:  
- Excusez-moi, nous sommes des voyageurs et nous venons d'arriver au pays. Pouvez-nous indiquer la ville la plus proche?  
L'homme répondit aussitôt:  
- Bien sûr, le prochain village, c'est Ekin. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas avant au moins trois heures, à votre allure... La nuit va tomber, et  
c'est dangereux de se balader ici, avec les cavaliers du Soleil Noir qui brutalisent tous les passants et les bêtes sauvages...  
Voulez-vous que je vous emmène? Ma roulotte est bien assez grande et j'ai deux places sur le siège avant!  
- Nous ne voudrions pas vous gêner, dit Ivan, par prudence.  
Il se souciait de trouver un moyen d'approcher l'homme de plus près pour lire ses pensées.  
- Cela ne me gênerait pas, vous savez...  
- Nous sommes tout de même huit, ca va être juste...  
- Mais non, voyez-vous même! Et il descendit. Ivan saisit l'occasion au vol et le frôla légérement. Il lut en un clin d'oeil les premières  
pensées de l'homme:  
"Que peuvent bien faire des mioches dans ces parages par des temps aussi dangereux! Je vais les ramener au village fissa, ils sont  
fous de se balader ici!"  
Et il ouvrit l'arrière:  
- Vous voyez! Si vous faîtes attention aux paniers et que vous vous serrez un peu, vous pourrez y être à six.  
- Ca me va, dit Ivan. Il alla vers les autres et se contenta de leur dire:  
- Nous avons la chance d'être tombés sur un brave homme, les amis. Venez donc.  
Vlad et Pavel comprirent qu'Ivan avait capté les pensées de l'homme et ils n'hésitèrent plus.  
- Merci Monsieur! dit Lina avec reconnaissance.  
Vlad et Pavel s'installèrent à l'avant, tandis que les autres se serraient dans l'inconfortable roulotte qui était remplie de paniers et de  
caisses.  
- Un marchand, dit Cylia. Nous avons eu de la chance.  
- Tu étais obligé de lire ses pensées? demanda Eléana qui était assise tout au fond avec Ivan.  
- Ta tête est probablement mise à prix, Eléana. Je sais d'expérience que les civils sont parfois plus dangereux encore que les soldats  
eux-même, car ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à garder en mémoire des choses qu'ils devraient oublier...  
- Je déteste, quand tu fais ca, dit-elle en grimâcant. Même s'il ne s'agit pas de moi.  
- Je sais, mais en attendant, c'est la meilleure façon de connaître et de comprendre les gens...  
- Et de les manipuler...  
- La fin justifie les moyens...  
- C'est nul, fit Eléana.  
- Si ca peut te rassurer, ce don est rarement donné à des gens mauvais, dit Ivan. Car nous autres mystiques de Jupiter possédons  
généralement ce pouvoir pour avoir été très sensibles aux gens qui nous entouraient. Lire les esprits dévelloppe aussi la compassion,  
pas que le sentiment de pouvoir sur les autres. Je peux sentir quand les gens mentent, mais aussi quand ils souffrent. Et ca, c'est  
parfois vraiment utile.  
Eléana eut un léger sourire:  
- Je me demande si quelqu'un a déjà lu dans ta propre tête...  
Ivan eut un petit rire:  
- Oh, mais si je le voulais, tu pourrais... Mais pas maintenant.  
- Tu aurais trop peur de ce que je risquerais d'y voir, gromella la jeune fille.  
- Tout comme toi, répliqua Ivan, qui est la seule personne dont je n'ai jamais pu librement lire l'esprit...  
- Pourtant, le mur de briques est un vieux truc, d'après Elios.  
- Il faut avoir une grande force de volonté pour bloquer une intrusion, même avec cette astuce, dit Ivan.  
- Ca ne t'avait pas beaucoup plu, hein? dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.  
Là, Ivan ne résista pas à l'envie de la provoquer:  
- Tu es très facile à déchiffrer autrement, ne t'en fais pas!  
- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es un abominable fourbe manipulateur, dit-elle avec un petit rire.  
Ivan se contenta de pouffer:  
- C'est ce que tu aimes chez moi, avoue!  
- Peut-être bien!  
Ils continuèrent à se taquiner l'un et l'autre, pendant que de l'autre côté de la roulotte, les filles et Garett discutaient.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au village. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement le marchand qui leur fit quelques recommandations, notament de  
voyager la journée, d'éviter les patrouilles et de ne pas sortir après le couvre-feu lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans une ville; il était fixé à 22h. Il  
leur indiqua pour finir l'auberge du village:  
- Je vous conseille les travers de porc grillés, ils sont excellents ici!  
Les compagnons le remercièrent chaleureusement et l'homme repartit. Ainsi donc, les amis arrivèrent à l'entrée. Mais là, une autre  
surprise les attendait.  
Près de l'alcôve, un homme à la barbe blanche se tenait. Il se redressa en les voyant entrer. Eléana fut stupéfaite:  
- Je n'y crois pas... Elios!  
Celui-ci s'avanca:  
- Eléana! Ca alors!  
Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras:  
- Je vous croyais sur un autre continent, dit-il. Pourquoi être revenue ici?  
- C'est une longue histoire...  
- Ekin ne reçoit pas trop de visites de soldats, par chance, nos têtes y sont relativement inconnues. Encore heureux, je ne suis pas venu  
ici seul...  
- Hein?  
- Eléana!  
Tyler, le forgeron, père d'Eléana, se trouvait également à la table. Il se leva d'un bond pour accueillir sa fille.  
- Papa!  
Elle faillit pleurer de joie. Encore plus quand sa mère les rejoignit les larmes aux yeux:  
- Ma chérie! Tu as tellement changé!  
Pendant ce temps, Vlad et ses compagnons se tenaient un peu à l'écart:  
- Je me demande ce qu'ils savent de notre affaire, dit Pavel.  
- Taisons-nous, nous verrons bien, dit Cylia.  
- Ai-je tant changé? demanda Eléana à sa mère.  
La jeune fille ne savait pas que les embruns et le fort soleil avaient renforçé son teint de brune, et que surtout, les épreuves des  
dernières semaines avait fait apparaître une lueur nouvelle dans ses prunelles vert d'eau.  
- Présente-nous donc à tes amis, et nous parlerons, fit Tyler.  
- Bien sûr...  
Les présentations s'effectuèrent rapidement. Ivan comprit immédiatement de qui Eléana tenait son fort caractère; il avait retrouvé les  
lignes du menton volontaire chez le père de la jeune fille et sa façon de parler trahissait un tempérament bouillonnant. En revanche, les  
longues boucles et les beaux yeux verts d'eau appartenaient incontestablement à la mère. Les trois les invitèrent donc à leur table et  
tout en partageant des travers de porc et des nouilles sautées, ils commencèrent à discuter:  
- Erin a été à moitié détruite par ces sauvages, dit Mary. Quand Elios a commencé à nous raconter ton... histoire, nous avons failli ne  
pas y croire. Mais entre-temps, en plus, des rumeurs nous sont parvenus, et on peut dire que tu t'es faite pas mal remarquer, dis-moi..  
- C'est la fille à son papa, dit Tyler d'un air fier. Je suis si fier de tout ce que tu as fait ma chérie. On peut dire que les idiots qui te  
pourchassent en prennent pour leur compte!  
- Je ne serais jamais parvenue ici sans mes amis, dit-elle en rougissant. Ils m'ont tous bien aidée.  
Tyler sourit:  
- Je suis heureux que ma fille ait trouvé d'aussi bons amis que vous, dit-il. Elle en aura bien besoin, je crois...  
- Vous avez réussi à gérer son sale caractère? demanda Mary d'un ton malicieux.  
- Maman!  
- On fait avec, dit Ivan qui ne résista pas à l'envie de la faire marcher...  
Eléana gonfla ses joues d'un air agacé. Garett déchaîna à son tour les taquineries. En réalité, ils étaient tous très soulagés de ne pas  
avoir à expliquer aux parents d'Eléana les risques que devait et avait déjà pris leur fille. Mais Mary était plus fine:  
- Ca n'a pas dû être simple de voyager jusqu'ici, vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis avec nos chers soldats?  
- Pas trop, maman, dit Eléana. Nous avons des avantages sur eux...  
- Et de quel genre? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquisiteur.  
- Nous sommes plus malins...  
Elle pinça les lèvres:  
- Je peux donc espérer te voir revenir rapidement chez nous? Avant de te croiser, nous nous étions mis en route pour aller chez ton  
oncle Jared, à l'est...  
Eléana avait du mal à mentir à sa mère. Elle se contenta de répondre:  
- Je reviendrai vite, maman. Une part de moi ne vous quitte jamais.  
Ivan fut frappé par cette réponse et ne fut pas le seul. Vlad se rappellait que lorsqu'il était parti, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à  
promettre à sa mère de revenir... Pourquoi Eléana partait-t-elle donc en défaitiste?  
Ivan comprit qu'il tenait là une partie de la réponse qu'il cherchait.  
"Elle est persuadée qu'elle ne reviendra pas de sa quête... Bon sang!"  
Il comprit qu'il devait savoir au plus vite ce que rapportait la prophétie, mais il savait qu'Eléana se braquerait s'il essayait de savoir. Il  
était donc obligé d'attendre.  
C'était frustrant.  
Le repas se poursuivit dans la gaieté, ils réussirent à plaisanter, mais maintenant, Ivan était attentif, tandis que ses amis détendaient  
l'ambiance. Lorsque vint le moment du coucher, Eléana décida de partager la chambre de ses parents.  
- Ca ne vous ennuie pas? demanda-t-elle aux filles.  
- Pour une nuit, on se passera de toi, dit Sofia. Tu dois être heureuse de les avoir retrouvés...  
- Ca, oui.  
Ivan soupira. Il allait avoir de la peine à lui parler ce soir. Mais il s'entêtait. Alors qu'il se levait, il parvint derrière Eléana et en profita  
pour chuchoter à son oreille:  
- Derrière l'alcôve, dans cinq minutes! Je veux te parler!  
Elle hôcha la tête et s'en alla. Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre ses parents, elle leur dit:  
- Ah, grosse maligne, j'ai laissé ma bandoulière dans la salle du bas! Je reviens.  
- Tu es toujours aussi tête en l'air ma chérie, sourit sa mère. Retrouve-nous vite...  
Son coeur battit quand elle se trouva face à Ivan, deux minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air tendu.  
- J'ai compris, lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur en la regardant.  
- De quoi tu parles?  
- Avec ta mère, tu as agi comme si tu étais sûre de ne pas revenir chez toi! Vlad aussi l'a remarqué.  
- Tu as vu les dangers qu'on court? répliqua Eléana. C'est déjà mal de ma part de la faire espèrer autant...  
Mais Ivan tremblait. Il dit:  
- Non, Eléana. Depuis le début, tu agis comme quelqu'un de résigné. Comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas pratiquement pas d'instinct de  
survie. Depuis qu'on se connait, je cherche à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me dérange tant dans ton attitude, ce qui n'est pas facile sans  
ma télépathie, mais depuis ce soir, je sais!  
Eléana le fusilla:  
- Tu recommences à essayer de me tirer les vers du nez! Tu ne peux donc pas t'en empêcher?  
Mais Ivan ne se démonta pas:  
- Je tiens ma parole, je ne te demanderai pas d'explication. J'ai mieux que ca à faire!  
Il s'approcha vivement d'elle et la regardant droit dans les yeux, en s'efforcant d'ignorer les battements effrénés de son coeur, il lui dit:  
- J'ai fait le serment de te protéger, Eléana et il est hors de question que tu ne sortes pas de ta quête en un seul morceau, quelques  
soient le nombre de malédictions ou de prédictions qui t'ont frappée! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues!  
Eléana sentit une nouvelle bouffée de tendresse l'envahir devant le jeune homme qui se donnait tant de peine pour veiller sur elle... Si  
elle n'avait pas déjà eu le coup de foudre, elle aurait fini obligatoirement par tomber amoureuse de lui. On ne pouvait pas résister à tant  
d'attentions... Mais elle était obligée d'être ferme face à lui et lui demanda:  
- En clair, tu me demandes de te promettre de ne rien faire de risqué?  
- C'est à peu près ca!  
Elle le regarda avec peine. Et dit:  
- C'est une chose que je ne te promettrai pas, Ivan. Je suis désolée.  
Et avant de sortir, elle ajouta:  
- C'est bien pour cela que je t'ai dit de t'éloigner de moi...  
Ivan sentit son coeur se briser dans sa poitrine.

Eléana retourna dans le couloir et croisa sa mère:  
- Tu en as mis du temps, dit-elle malicieusement.  
- J'ai croisé un de mes amis.  
- J'ai vu...  
Eléana rougit.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas écouté, je ne suis pas indiscrète, ma chérie... Mais...  
Elle la regarda:  
- Je crois que ce garçon est amoureux de toi, dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.  
Eléana devint écarlate. Une fois de plus, sa redoutable mère la perçait à jour.  
- Possible...  
- Et toi? Qu'éprouves-tu pour lui?  
La jeune fille soupira. Enfin, elle finit par avouer:  
- Je suis dingue de lui.  
Sa mère rit doucement:  
- Eh bien, il m'a l'air tout à fait bien éduqué, et très gentil, mais tu es si jeune, Eléana...  
- Seize ans, tu as épousé Papa à dix-sept!  
Mary sourit doucement avant de dire:  
- Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Mais toi, tu as un voyage à terminer. Enfin, quelque part, c'est rassurant de te voir entourée par des gens  
qui t'aiment. Ils veilleront sur toi là où je ne le peux... Car j'aurais tant aimé t'accompagner, mais Elios nous a expliqué que comme nous  
ne maîtrisions pas la psynergie, nous serions plus une gêne qu'une aide, malheureusement...  
Eléana hocha la tête.  
- C'est plus dangereux que tu ne me l'as avoué, dit Mary d'un ton de reproche.  
- Oui Maman, dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
Elle ajouta:  
- Mais tout ira bien. Je réussirai, Maman. C'est promis!  
Elles avaient rejoint la chambre. Eléana alla sur son lit, tandis que sa mère allait rejoindre le fond de la pièce, vers les autres lits:  
- Je te fais confiance, ma petite fille... Tu es grande, maintenant...

Le lendemain, Eléana prit donc congé d'Elios et de ses parents. Les adieux furent déchirants. Mary avait les larmes aux yeux, le père  
un air triste. Eléana se montra forte. Elle ne versa pas une seule larme. Et pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie. Après une dernière  
étreinte, elle s'arracha à leur vue et rejoignit le groupe. Quand ils furent repartis dans les bois, elle laissa couler ses larmes en baissant  
la tête. Ivan et Sofia se rendirent compte de son état et l'entourèrent de leur affection. Le jeune mystique Air ne lui en voulait pas pour la  
scène d'hier soir. Il avait juste un horrible pressentiment, maintenant.  
Vraiment un horrible pressentiment... 


	24. Dans les plaines du Gondowan

**Chapitre 24: Dans les plaines du Gondowan**

Ils sortirent assez vite des bois pour arriver enfin sur la Grande Plaine. Cela était à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient; la grande  
plaine était pratique pour voir arriver des cavaliers, mais en même temps, eux aussi pouvaient vous voir et vous foncer dessus. Et vu le  
peu d'arbres, la pratique du camouflage serait périlleuse. Eléana avait récupéré de son coup de cafard et marchait d'un pas vif. L'air  
était frais, mais pas trop et par contre, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'animaux. Ils croisèrent un ou deux loups, mais ceux-ci ne les  
attaquèrent pas, ils se contentèrent de les observer d'un air curieux. Quelques lapins courraient également dans la plaine et  
disparaissaient vite dans leur terrier en les voyant arriver:  
- Miam, c'est bon, le civet de lapin, disait Garett. On en attrape un pour le dîner de ce soir?  
- T'es malade? répliqua Eléana. Ils sont trop mignons!  
- Et si bons, si tendres...  
- La ferme, Garett, dit Cylia.  
- Rho, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit?  
La troupe avançait ainsi, lentement, mais sûrement, en échangeant des plaisanteries et en gardant un rythme soutenu. Eléana  
remarqua qu'elle fatiguait nettement moins cette fois-ci, preuve qu'elle commencait à s'habituer à la marche. Cela la ragaillardit, elle ne  
supportait pas l'idée d'être faible. Vers midi, ils s'installèrent sous un arbre pour pique-niquer. Garett partagea entre eux du pain et un  
fromage bien crémeux qu'il avait acheté à l'auberge la veille. Ivan refusa d'en prendre; rien qu'à cause de l'odeur, il était incapable d'en  
manger. Ses amis le vannèrent à ce sujet, puis ils repartirent après ce délicieux "gueuleton".

L'après-midi s'avancait lorsqu'une odeur de fumée leur frappa les narines.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca? demanda Sofia d'un ton alarmé.  
- Il doit y'avoir un incendie quelque part, dit Pavel.  
- Je n'aime pas ca, fit Cylia.  
- Ca sent les embrouilles, dit Lina.  
- Il doit y'avoir un mystique de Mars dans les parages, dit Garett, déjà prêt à se battre.  
Ivan mit sa main en visière et observa:  
- Je vois en effet quelque chose fumer là-bas, mais je serais incapable de dire ce que c'est...  
- Allons voir, dit Vlad.  
- Est-ce prudent? demanda Eléana.  
- Nous devons savoir ce que c'est, approuva Pavel.  
Ils marchèrent donc durant une demi-heure. Enfin, ils virent ce que c'était.  
- Oh, bon sang!  
Garett ne pouvait s'empêcher de jurer. Ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux étaient les restes d'un village. Ils s'approchèrent, redoûtant ce  
qu'ils allaient découvrir.  
Les maisons étaient toutes noires de cendres, détruites même pour la plupart. Des décombres jonchaient le sol. Il n'y avait pas âme qui  
vive.  
- Vous croyez que les habitants ont pu s'enfuir? demanda Lina blêmissante.  
- Oh, non!  
Eléana s'était avancée. Et là, ils virent un spectacle affreux.  
Du sang recouvrait le sol, déjà séché. Et bien au centre de la place, des montagnes de cadavres. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Un vrai  
génocide. Les blessures qui les recouvraient étaient terrifiantes. Certains semblaient avoir brûlés vifs. D'autres avaient des flèches  
dans le corps. Plus loin le corps d'un homme avait été transperçé par un long pieu qui portait l'étendon sur du Soleil Noir, comme  
signature du crime. La plupart des victimes étaient presque méconnaissables, tant leurs corps avaient été déchiquetés. Une odeur de  
chair brûlée flottait dans les airs. Les villageois n'avaient pas eu une chance d'échapper au massacre. C'était inhumain. En voulant  
s'écarter de l'horreur, Ivan trébucha sur un minuscule corps; il se rendit compte que c'était celui d'un bébé, complètement ensanglanté;  
on l'avait poignardé à plusieurs reprises. Une main couvrant sa bouche, il s'écarta vivement et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Plus loin, Eléana pleurait déjà. Quant à Lina, Sofia et Cylia, elles reniflaient. Garett était blanc comme un linge. Vlad et Pavel étaient  
horrifiés.  
- Quels monstres ont pu faire ca? murmura Eléana.  
Ivan respirait à peine. Enfin, il répondit:  
- Des gens qui ont une telle noirceur dans le coeur que si je devais lire en eux, j'en aurai sûrement des nausées... Ou pire, ma propre  
âme serait souillée, je crois...  
Il tremblait. Toute cette horreur lui frappait au corps. Il lui semblait presque entendre les cris des victimes... Eléana, quant à elle serra les  
poings:  
- Je continuerai la quête, dit-elle d'une voix vibrante, et j'abattrai ce monstre d'Antinos! Cette abominable ordure ne tuera plus  
longtemps des innocents! Je vous le jure!  
Son cristal étincellait. Quand elle voyait le drame qui s'était joué devant elle, elle se rendait compte à quel point sa quête était  
importante; elle pouvait empêcher qu'il y'eût d'autres victimes ainsi, même si cela signifiait se condamner elle-même.  
"Je ne peux pas tolérer des choses pareilles!"  
- Il faut qu'on s'en aille, dit Vlad. Ceux qui ont fait ca peuvent revenir...  
Les autres se rangèrent à cet avis et ils partirent... Avec un lourd poids sur le coeur.

Nessos regarda au loin. Ses soldats le suivaient paresseusement. Ces brutes venaient de se défouler sur un village, et pourtant, ils  
étaient toujours aussi bruyants et intenable. Mais le mage n'était pas mécontent d'eux; il venait de montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de défier le  
soleil noir à ce village qui ne payait plus son impôt depuis des mois... Leurs cris avaient été une musique jouissive...  
Il ne s'était lui-même pas sali les mains. Ils avaient laissé les racailles de soldats tout incendier et tuer tout le monde. Il aurait eu craint  
de tâcher sa tenue de sang en se mêlant au combat, et d'ailleurs, il était plus subtil que cela; cogner était bon pour les brutes. Son  
étalon piaffa; quelqu'un d'autre arrivait. Il reconnut aussitôt le cavalier qui venait en face et alla le saluer:  
- Quelle bonne surprise! Igniata!  
- Nessos! Alors, c'était donc vrai...  
Elle le regarda longuement et dit:  
- Ce sont les amis d'Eléana qui t'ont infligé ca?  
Il hocha la tête:  
- Un mystique d'air... Je ne m'étais pas méfié... Mon visage est irréparable! Je rêve de faire couler son sang... Oh, que j'en rêve...  
- Tu as de la chance, je suis aussi à leur recherche... En unissant nos forces, nous devrions pouvoir ne faire qu'une bouchée d'eux...  
Nessos serra les dents:  
- D'accord! Tu fais ce que tu veux... Mais le petit blondinet est à moi! Je vais lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il m'a fait!  
Igniata ricana:  
- Tu auras ta vengeance, mon cher... Les héritiers des quatre Cités ne sont jamais laissé invengés...  
Nessos eut un monstrueux sourire sur son visage défiguré. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Igniata. On lui reconnaissait ruse et  
perfidie. Les sept mystiques n'auraient aucune chance face à elle, il en était persuadé. Lorsque son invocation de serpent de mer lui  
était revenue sous forme de cadavre, il avait halluciné. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'ils parviendraient à lui échapper. Ces sept jeunes étaient  
des adversaires à sa hauteur, il n'y avait pas à dire...  
Le soir tombait. Les sept amis avaient installé leur campement sous un arbre. Vu ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé  
d'établir des tours de garde. Lina se proposa pour prendre le premier; elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil après ce qu'elle avait  
vu. Vlad la rejoignit:  
- Ca va, Lina?  
- Je n'arrive pas à oublier... ce que j'ai vu...  
- Moi non plus...  
- Comment peut-on être assez mauvais pour faire des choses pareilles?  
Vlad embrassa l'horizon du regard:  
- Il faut avoir soif de pouvoir... Salamandar et Phoenixia non plus, n'avaient pas hésité à mettre Val en péril... Nos familles ont trouvé la  
mort par leur faute...  
Lina avait un air déterminé dans les yeux:  
- Nous devons défaire le Soleil Noir, Vlad.  
- Nous y parviendrons.  
- Je préfére mourir que vivre sous leur joug!  
- Pareil pour moi...  
Il l'embrassa doucement:  
- Nous les arrêterons, je te le promets...

Eléana dormait paisiblement, quand soudain, des images apparurent devant elle...  
Des cavaliers vêtus de noir surgissaient de partout... Un champs de bataille incendié... Des cadavres partout, la terre buvant le sang  
des blessés... Tous allaient mourir...  
Les ruines d'un village... Hommes, femmes, enfants, entassés les uns sur les autres, réduits à l'état de charognes...  
- Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à l'empire!  
A leur tête, un cavalier à la longue cape vert éméraude ricanait, d'un rire affreux, sardonique. Il abattit les villageois qui couraient d'un  
coup de lame, les décapitant. Le sang jaillit et éclaboussa le sol. Eléana voulait qu'il arrête, et se précipita, activant sa psynergie:  
- Arrêtez cela, abominable monstre! Le Soleil Noir ne vaincra pas!  
Un rayon pourpre frappait le cavalier, qui paraissait ne rien sentir. Il fit un geste, et le sol céda sous le poids d'Eléana... Elle tomba dans  
un cratère, se blessant les jambes...  
- Eléana... Toujours aussi faible! Toujours autant incapable de se débrouiller seule...  
Cette voix... Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille... Elle leva les yeux et regarda l'homme qui venait de ôter son casque... Dévoilant de longs  
cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus...  
- NON!  
Eléana eut un sursaut et éclata en sanglots dans son sommeil. Vivement réveillé, Ivan bondit près d'elle:  
- Eléana!  
Il la secoua vivement et elle se réveilla. Ses sanglots cessérent instantanément, mais elle était terrorisée:  
- Bon sang! C'était affreux...  
Ivan la prit dans ses bras, la sentant grelotter. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant sa chaleur rassurante...  
- Parle-moi de ce cauchemar...  
Elle lui raconta:  
- J'ai vu Caleb sous le masque du cavalier... Bon sang, comment est-ce possible? J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau retourné...  
- La découverte sanglante que l'on a faite t'a choquée, dit-il doucement. C'est naturel. J'ai cru ne pas pouvoir m'endormir non plus.  
- C'était si horrible, Ivan... J'ai peur... peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... Peur de ne pas pouvoir empêcher tout ca d'arriver...  
- Tu seras à la hauteur, j'en suis sûr... Tu es une fille très courageuse.  
- Tu te rends compte qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à massacrer... des enfants?  
- Je sais, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
- Je ne veux plus jamais voir ca arriver...  
Il la serra plus fort et lui caressa les cheveux. Eléana paraissait si vulnérable, en cet instant... Enfin, au bout d'un moment, elle se  
dégagea de l'étreinte et s'allongea à nouveau.  
- J'ai peur de dormir, maintenant... Je vais cauchemarder encore...  
- Je peux arranger ca... Tu dormiras sans rêver...  
Doucement, il passa une main sur son front et lança son sort Sommeil, à faible dose. Eléana se laissa emporter par cette bienheureuse  
inconscience...  
Une fois cela fait, Ivan s'écarta pour retourner dans son coin. Eléana était si sensible... Cela l'émouvait. Tant de gentillesse et de  
sensibilité sous ce caractère d'acier trempé...  
Puis il serra les poings en pensant aux membres du Soleil Noir. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il était décidé à les empêcher  
de toucher à un seul cheveu d'Eléana. Quelqu'en fut le prix... 


	25. Ennemis publics n1 et 2

**Chapitre 25: Ennemis publics n°1 et 2**

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'abominable spectacle qu'ils avaient vu. L'humeur du groupe devenait maussade de jour en jour. Ils  
avaient mal aux pieds, Garett commencait à se plaindre du manque de nourriture, Lina disait qu'elle avait des ampoules, bref, tous  
commencaient à perdre de nouveau courage. Eléana remonta finalement le moral de la troupe de façon assez brutale:  
- Faut-il que l'on aperçoive un autre village massacré pour vous donner du courage?  
Ce pic suffit à les faire taire et ils repartirent d'un pas plus rapide. Ivan quant à lui, avait apprécié:  
- Wow! Parfois, tu m'épates! lui avait-il glissé.  
Un peu plus tard, cependant, l'accroissement de la végétation alentours leur fit comprendre qu'ils allaient quitter la plaine. Ivan consulta  
sa carte et dit:  
- Bon, je crois qu'on va aller dire bonjour aux Naëks, alors préparez vos armes...  
- Génial, de la baston! dit Garett en brandissant sa hache.  
Mais Eléana avait un air sombre:  
- Je connais assez les Naëks pour vous dire qu'ils sont non seulement très malins, mais qu'en plus, ils détestent les mystiques. Soyez  
prudents, voulez-vous?  
- Ils ne nous attaqueront pas avant qu'on ait rejoint la forêt, dit Ivan. On est encore tranquille.

Ils marchèrent donc avec une vigilance accrue, mais sans paniquer. Au bout d'un moment, le sentier disparut, et ils se retrouvèrent avec  
de l'herbe jusqu'au ventre.  
- Ca doit être bourré de serpents ici, grimâca Sofia. On a intérêt à faire attention!  
- Ne parle pas de malheur, dit Vlad.  
Ils s'avancèrent, et bientôt, atteignirent la forêt. Ivan et Cylia commencèrent à tout passer au crible à coups de vision.  
- S'il y'a des pièges, ce sera au sol, dit Ivan. Même avec vision, on ne peut pas les voir avec cette fichue herbe! Avançez prudement!  
Ils avancèrent donc en tâtant le sol du bout de leurs pieds. Mais les Naëks étaient aussi malins qu'Ivan lui-même et ayant une bonne  
connaissance des mystiques, les piéger malgré leur pouvoir ne leur posait aucun problème...  
Pavel trébucha sur une pierre.  
La minute d'après, le sol se déroba sous eux:  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais? Aaaaaaaah!  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand trou. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'activer leur psynergie, une espèce de poudre rose leur tomba  
comme un nuage dessus et dés la première inhalation...  
- Je ne peux plus bouger, gémit Pavel.  
- Bon sang, cria Cylia, qu'est-ce que c'est...  
Vlad remarqua qu'ils étaient tombés sur ce qui semblait être un grand tas de cordes; visiblement, le piège était bien fait...  
Sofia, quant à elle, tenta d'activer un sort de récupération contre la paralysie, mais sa psynergie semblait hors d'usage.  
- Ha, ha! Voyez comment on réduit des mystiques à l'impuissance! dit une voix de femme au-dessus. Empêchez-les d'utiliser leur  
psynergie, empêchez-les de bouger et ils sont aussi inoffensifs que ces imbéciles de marchands...  
Eléana, quant à elle, se mordit les lèvres, avant de dire:  
- Je crois que je me suis foûlée la cheville...  
Elle sentait la douleur augmenter de seconde en seconde et elle avait très mal.  
- Bon, remontez-moi ces petits chiens!  
La minute d'après, un homme aux vêtements bruns et aux longs cheveux tressés jetait une corde dans le trou et l'attachait à une espèce  
de crochets au mur. Puis il tira d'un coup. Ce que Vlad avait pris pour des cordes apparut soudain autrement; un immense filet qui se  
replia sur eux, les jetant les uns sur les autres, avant de les remonter et de les suspendre à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol.  
- Bravo, Ivan, Cylia, dit Garett. Vous avez bien fait votre boulot! Vous avez besoin de lunettes, mystiques de Jupiter de pacotilles!  
- Tout le piège était à la base caché dans le sol, ricana de nouveau la femme. Tes amis n'avaient aucune possibilité de le détecter!  
Ivan, quant à lui, fulminait. Garett avait raison, ils s'étaient laissés avoir comme des bleus. Il avait horreur de passer pour un idiot.  
- Vous n'êtes que des lâches! cria-t-il en direction de la femme.  
Cette dernière avait également de longues tresses noires retenu par un bandeau sur un front buté et des yeux verts clairs pétillants de  
ruse. Elle était vêtue en homme, pantalon de cuir marron moulant et une chemise blanche. Deux dagues pendaient à sa ceinture. Son  
visage était couvert de tatouages verts.  
- Des lâches? répliqua-t-elle. J'utilise des moyens à votre hauteur, voilà ce que je fais. Comment se fier à des gens qui peuvent lire  
dans vos pensées, faire brûler notre forêt, déclencher des innondations et des séïsmes? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, voilà ce que  
vous êtes, vous!  
- Et vous, une bande de pillards, répliqua Ivan.  
- Les étrangers sont une source permanente d'ennui. Nous les détestons tous, si cela peut vous consoler. Des cavaliers ont visité  
également notre forêt, il y'a quelques jours... Ils n'iront pas le raconter...  
Tous les hommes ricanèrent. Puis la femme dit:  
- Je vois que vous avez pas mal de petits trésors sur vous... Des armes de bonne facture, peut-être même un ou deux anneaux et autres  
bijoux? Les mystiques sont généralement de bons clients, nous en savons quelque chose!  
Eléana répliqua:  
- Comme si nous ignorions que des mystiques de Vénus et de Jupiter servent également vos rangs. Bande d'hypocrites!  
La femme fusilla Eléana du regard:  
- Surveille ta langue si tu ne veux pas qu'on te la tranche, jeune fille! Nos chamans ont un profond respect de la nature, ce qui est loin  
d'être le cas de la plupart des humains à franchir cette vallée! Nous autres Naëks accueillons volontiers dans nos rangs les vrais  
sages...  
Ivan comprit la façon de penser des Naëks. Pour eux, tout étranger était une menace. Ils essayaient de protéger leur territoire. Il dit:  
- Nous garder prisonniers n'est pas une bonne façon de vous protéger! Car si vous ne nous relâchez pas, l'Empire du Soleil Noir  
triomphera de tous les mondes libres et ca en sera fini de votre paix ici!  
- Nous n'avons pas peur des cavaliers noirs, nous les avons déjà combattus! Et si le sort du monde dépend de vous huit comme tu le  
prétends, alors il est déjà perdu, vu que vous n'avez pas été capable d'éviter ce petit piège... Vous n'êtes pas plus forts que les autres!  
Les cavaliers et mages de l'Empire s'y laissent prendre autant que vous! Allons, enfermons ce petit monde dans les cages, nous  
verrons quoi faire d'eux ensuite! Les effets de la poudre ne vont pas tarder à se dissiper!

Dix minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent tous les huit dans une cage suspendue et leurs armes entre les mains des Naëks, dans leur  
village; les maisons étaient taillés dans les troncs des plus grands arbres, un peu comme à Kolima, et reliée par des ponts suspendus.  
- Et inutile d'employer votre psynergie dessus, elle est conçue pour y résister!  
Ivan eut un mauvais sourire:  
- Oh, je vois, vous êtes très malins, n'est-ce pas? J'ai quand même envie de voir si vous l'êtes autant que vous le prétendez... Eléana?  
La jeune fille le regarda d'un air malicieux:  
- Je saisis ton idée, Ivan...  
Elle se concentra, et libéra la puissance de son cristal. Mais ce ne fut pas la cage qu'elle attaqua... Ce fut l'arbre sur laquelle elle était  
suspendue.

Les racines du végétal jaillirent du sol et attrapèrent la cage. En moins de deux minutes, leur puissance écarta, tordit violement les  
barreaux de fer. L'idée était tout simplement diablolique. Ivan et Eléana avait bien compris qu'ils ne devaient pas chercher à la fondre,  
ni à la faire éclater avec leurs psynergies; Mais en revanche, provoquer une attaque physique par l'extérieur devait obligatoirement  
fonctionner. La cage n'agissait pas comme un sortilège de constriction, qui de toute façon, se révélerait inefficace sur des mystiques  
assez puissants; elle était juste conçue pour résister à la plupart des sortilèges. Ils furent donc libre en moins d'une minute, et Sofia  
soigna au passage la cheville d'Eléana.  
Face à ce spectacle, la chef des pillards ne se démonta pas et des racines surgirent à nouveau du sol, pour emprisonner les sept amis.  
Eléana se redressa et provoqua un séisme qui secoua son adversaire.  
- Tu oses me défier? lança la femme.  
- Et comment! Tu ne nous ennuieras pas plus longtemps!  
La minute d'après, elle arrachait des pics de roches du sol et les projetait vers la guerrière qui les esquiva lestement, ses tresses  
noires volant derrière elle. Celle-ci sortit ses dagues et se préparait à une sanglante riposte quand soudain:  
- Arrêtez ce boucan! On ne peut donc pas méditer en paix?  
La guerrière se figea brusquement, Eléana la regarda, abasourdie. Une autre femme venait de surgir; elle avait des cheveux violets et  
des prunelles vertes comme celle de la chef de la troupe.  
- Mère! fit celle-ci en se ployant dans une révérence.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Des étrangers, répliqua celle-ci. Ils prétendent venir sauver notre monde, mais ce ne sont que fadaises!  
- Ce ne sont pas des fadaises! répliqua Ivan qui s'était redressé.  
La femme se tourna vers lui:  
- J'avais pressenti la venue d'une troupe de guerriers... Voyons ca...  
Elle s'approcha d'Ivan et posa une main sur son front. Le jeune homme se laissa faire; il n'avait pas particulièrement envie qu'on lise  
dans son esprit, mais combattre les Naëks serait une sottise, il le pressentait.  
- Qu'on les laisse en paix! ordonna-t-elle une seconde plus tard. C'est un ordre!  
Les hommes obéirent, stupéfaits.  
- Leur histoire est vraie. Florana, tu devrais apprendre à écouter les gens avant de les piller. Rend-leur ce que tu leur as volé, car ce ne  
sont pas des ennemis pour nous et ils auront besoin de leurs armes pour vaincre Antinos!  
La dénommée Florana se plia de nouveau en une révérence et fit un signe à ses hommes.  
- Pffiou, on a eu chaud, dit Garett.  
- Tu parles, Eléana allait les écraser, dit Pavel.  
Déjà, la femme se tournait vers les guerriers:  
- Veuillez pardonner à ma fille et ses hommes, d'ordinaire, j'évite de me mêler de leurs affaires. Je suis Lavana. C'est un honneur de  
rencontrer les guerriers élus pour sauver notre monde...  
A cet instant, une voix qu'ils auraient reconnu entre mille se fit entendre:  
- Ouch! Mêlez-vous en un peu plus, Madame! Ca fait une heure que je suis coincé ici! Et je vous jure bien que je n'ai nul dessein  
belliqueux envers les Naëks!  
- Piers! s'exclama Pavel. Tu t'es encore fait emprisonner?  
- Je vous expliquerai ca, mais faudrait qu'ils me descendent...  
- Vous vous connaissez? demanda Lavana. Par tous les dieux, Florana, tu as vraiment mis le paquet! Relâche ce jeune homme  
immédiatement!  
- Oui, maman...  
Et le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fut relâché, tandis que la mère apostrophait violemment sa fille. Les guerriers regardaient, ne  
sachant quel parti prendre.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Vlad en s'approchant de lui pour le saluer. Tu as changé, en deux ans...  
- Antinos s'interesse lui aussi au secret de jeunesse des Lémurians, répliqua-t-il. Je me suis enfui et je suis recherché dans tous les  
territoires civilisés, raison pour laquelle je m'étais réfugié dans cette forêt... J'ai eu droit au charmant accueil des Naëks...  
Il regarda Eléana et lui dit:  
- Tiens, salut à toi, Ennemi Public n°2! C'est donc ce petit bout de femme qui fait tant peur à Antinos et ses sbires?  
Eléana le fusilla du regard:  
- Le petit bout de femme en question pourrait te renverser sur le sol rien qu'en haussant les sourcils!  
- C'est qu'elle le ferait, tu sais, le prévint Pavel.  
Piers eut un léger rire:  
- Voilà une femme de caractère, très cher Ennemi Public n°2! Tu me plais, je crois qu'on va s'entendre! (Il lui serra la main) Je m'appelle  
Piers, mais tu avais sans doûte déjà deviné.  
En deux ans, il avait changé; il était moins taciturne et plus enclin à la plaisanterie. D'ailleurs Garett saisit l'occasion au vol:  
- Si elle te plaît, méfie-toi, Piers, la chasse est gardée!  
Piers le regarda d'un air faussement étonné:  
- Ah, sans blague? Et par qui?  
- Garett, gémit Ivan.  
- Oh, arrête Ivan, répondit Garett, tout le monde sait!  
Piers regarda Ivan:  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as bien grandi, toi... Félicitation mon gars, tu as beaucoup de goût...  
- Mais... n'importe quoi, d'abord, et...  
Il était écarlate. Tout le monde rit sauf Eléana qui rougissait également.  
- Garett, je te le ferai payer un jour, grommella le jeune mystique Air.  
- J'attends encore, hé hé!  
Pendant ce temps, la mère avait fini de disputer sa fille et elle dit:  
- Vous pouvez rester ici pour la nuit, personne ne vous y embêtera. J'aimerais cependant beaucoup avoir une conversation avec vous  
tous d'ici ce soir. J'aimerais que nous discutions de votre quête. Je peux peut-être vous aider.  
- Alors ca, c'est classe, dit Garett.  
On les laissa donc en paix et les neuf amis s'éloignèrent pour discuter en paix.  
- Tu sais quoi sur Eléana? demanda Pavel.  
- Qu'elle posséde un cristal dont veut à tout prix s'emparer Antinos et qu'il la cherche donc avec acharnement. Mais franchement, je me  
doûtais que vous seriez dans le coup, dit-il d'un ton taquin. Chaque fois qu'il y'a du grabuge, vous en êtes... Et moi aussi, du coup...  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Piers, c'est écrit dans notre destin, rit Pavel. Je me demande ce que Lavana va nous apprendre...  
- Nous n'aurons plus beaucoup de temps à attendre pour le savoir, dit Cylia.  
En effet, le soir tombait... 


	26. Une vie pour une vie

**Chapitre 26: Une vie pour une vie...**

La nuit étendait maintenant son drap obscur sur le village Naëk. Lavana fit venir donc les neufs guerriers dans sa salle de conseil, qui était composée d'une table ronde et d'une douzaine de chaise. Des lumières bleutées éclairaient l'interieur de l'arbre qui l'abritait. Elle leur dit:  
- Commencez par me raconter en détails l'histoire des cités, à moins qu'Ivan ne veuille me permettre de regarder encore une fois son esprit pour avoir le récit au complet...  
- On gagnera du temps, dit Ivan sans hésiter.  
Il laissa Lavana le sonder une nouvelle fois, prenant garde à lui passer les moments les plus intimes qu'il avait eus avec Eléana, ne laissant que tous les souvenirs évoquant leur quête. Il savait qu'elle ne s'y laisserait pas prendre, mais de toute manière, elle ne s'interessa qu'à l'essentiel; les quatre cités et le voyage d'Eléana pour les retrouver.  
- Sacrée histoire, commenta-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut achevé. Je te remercie, Ivan. Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'ondes, je vais commencer par vous donner des éclaircissements sur ce qui vous attend dans la Vallée Interdite; car tel est le lieu décrit dans lequel vous vous rendez. Les plus courageux Naëks ont bien tenté de l'explorer pour y voler les trésors, et nul n'en est revenu...  
Elle marqua une pause, et dit:  
- La Cité de Gaïaé, bâtie par le grand Brewen, est protégée selon les légendes par quatre pilliers sacrés; ceux-ci sont posés autour de la cité comme les points cardinaux. Quiconque se trouve au millieu est victime du puissant champ magnétique tiré de la gravité qui s'en dégage et est cloué au sol, paralysé, condamné à une mort certaine. Et face à ce piège, la psynergie ne vous sera d'aucune utilité, puisque vous serez victime d'une simple concentration de la gravité, une sorte d'aimant géant. La magie ancestrale qui protége le lieu est hors de portée de la moindre conjuration. Ensuite, si vous parvenez à franchir le millieu des quatre pilliers, vous devez encore survivre aux autres pièges. Quatre pyramides à degrés protègent elles aussi le coeur de la cité. Après, nul ne sait les maléfices qui vous attendent, mais si vous devez vous emparer de la gemme de Basalte, ce ne sera pas sans casse...  
- C'est donc cela l'artefact de Terre? demanda Eléana. Quel pouvoir donne-t-il?  
- Il a un double usage; il peut soigner n'importe quelle blessure... ou au contraire, innoculer un mortel poison. Tout dépend du désir de celui qui la posséde. Beaucoup d'assassins feraient n'importe quoi pour posséder une telle arme, car ce poison n'a qu'un seul antidote, c'est la pierre qui le fabrique... Il est l'incarnation du pouvoir le plus élémentaire de notre mère Terre; donner la vie et la mort...  
Eléana frissonna. L'idée de posséder une arme pareille la rendait malade. Elle avait l'impression de se corrompre. Mais Lavana reprenait la parole:  
- Pour trouver la cité d'eau, vous devrez être capable de nager comme des poissons... Mais pour cela, il y'a un sûrement un moyen. Demandez l'aide des pêcheurs de l'île des Fleurs de Lune. Ensuite, regardez attentivement les rochers qui borderont les hauts-fonds que vous trouverez. Sur l'un d'eux est gravé un Djinn de Mercure. Après, à vous de trouver comment atteindre cette cité dans les abysses... Je ne puis vous en dire plus, je ne la connais pas. En ce qui concerne la dernière, la plus inaccessible; Trouvez le repaire des oiseaux-rocs..  
- Le repaire des oiseaux-rocs?  
Mais Ivan, lui, réagit:  
- Je connais la légende... Elle est donc réelle?  
- Absolument... Si vous trouvez les oiseaux-rocs, vous trouverez la cité de Zéphyro...  
Ivan réfléchit. Trouver la dernière cité allait être encore plus compliqué que ca. Mais il ne se dégonfla pas. Il n'avait pas peur de la difficulté. A cet instant, Piers dit:  
- Mon bâteau est prêt à vous servir, les amis. Je l'ai laissé dans une crypte au large, quand on aura trouvé la Vallée Interdite, il suffira de revenir par ici.  
- Tu es sûr de vouloir nous suivre? dit Pavel. Ca va être très dangereux, comme voyage!  
Piers se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il était redevenu d'un coup grave et taciturne. Il voulait aider ses amis, mais en même temps, il mesurait les difficultés de leur quête; elle semblait être plus dure que ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait. Lavana dit:  
- Je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Mais j'aimerais parler à Ivan seule à seul.  
Le jeune homme se sentit rougir. Décidément, les ennuis pleuvaient sur lui et il se faisait remarquer! Allait-elle lui prédire encore une catastrophe?

- Je me demande si j'ai envie d'entendre ce que vous allez me dire, dit-il lorsque ses amis furent sortis. On m'a prédit pas mal de mauvaises choses, ces temps-ci.  
Lavana lui sourit mais garda un air grave.  
- Non, Ivan. Je voulais simplement te remettre ceci...  
Elle alla au fond de la pièce et en revint avec un coffre argenté. Elle l'ouvrit.  
A l'intérieur se trouvait un poignard. Mais pas n'importe quel poignard; sa lame était longue, admirablement ciselée, scintillante de reflets violacés. Sur sa poignée, une améthyste polie brillait de mille feux. L'un des tranchants de la lame comportait des gravures en forme de foudre. L'autre ne comportait aucune inscription, mais semblait briller avec plus d'intensité.  
- Le poignard de Némésis. Tu connais les effets de cette terrible arme?  
- Pourquoi me la confier à moi? demanda-t-il.  
- Parce que seul un mystique de Jupiter confirmé comme toi pourra en tirer le meilleur, Ivan. Et aussi parce que dans ton esprit, j'ai lu ce que tu as vécu, le pays de ton enfance que tu as quitté. Le poignard de Némésis est l'arme la plus meurtrière pour les mystiques de notre clan. C'est une arme à double tranchant, comme la pierre de Basalte que trouvera ton amie Eléana, si vous survivez.  
Elle avait un air sévére:  
- Tu auras besoin de cette arme au cours de ta quête, si tu veux la mener au succés. Maintenant, écoute-moi. Cette arme se chargera par la foudre de ta psynergie dés que tu la dégaineras. Dés lors, tout ennemi que tu prendras pour cible périra à coup sûr du coup de cette lame, qui ne rate jamais sa cible. Mais prends garde si l'ennemi devait être trop puissant, ou si tu agis par cruauté ou par malveillance; car si jamais tu rates ton coup... la lame se brisera et ce sera toi qui mourras. En clair, si tu décides de l'utiliser, tu dois être prêt à mettre ta vie en balance contre celle de ton adversaire. Mériter ta victoire.  
Ivan la regarda:  
- Je préférerais me passer d'un tel pouvoir...  
- Tu veux protéger la Princesse des Quatre Etoiles ou non? Certains de ses ennemis ne pourront peut-être être vaincus que par ce moyen. Et ils sont nombreux.  
Elle marqua une pause avant de dire:  
- Cette lame t'aidera quand tu auras besoin de te débarrasser d'un ennemi à coup sûr. Réfléchis bien, avant de la refuser. Rappelle-toi les mages qui vous ont déjà attaqués; il y'en a encore deux qui vous suivent à la trace.  
Ivan était hésitant:  
- Cette lame fera de moi un assassin!  
- Pourtant, tu as déjà tué...  
- Et je n'ai pas aimé cela...  
- Tu as agi pour protéger Eléana. En quoi le faire avec cette lame serait différent? Ne voulais-tu pas la mort de Nathos?  
- Par vengeance... Et vous avez dit que si j'agissais par cruauté, la lame avait plus de chances de se retourner contre moi.  
- C'est justement pour cela que tu es le plus apte à l'utiliser. Parce que tu sais. Tu ne referas pas deux fois la même erreur. Si un ennemi périt par cette dague, c'est que tu auras accompli cet acte par justice ou par obligation. Pour sauver ta vie ou celle de tes compagnons. Et c'est aussi pour cela que je te donne cette lame; Ainsi, tu n'oublieras jamais ce qu'il en coûte d'ôter une vie. S'il n'y avait pas autant de gentillesse et de compassion dans ton coeur, cette arme te tuerait à coup sûr, ou provoquerait ta corruption, et tu deviendrais un mage terrible, assoiffé de pouvoir et de sang. Cette lame amplifiera sûrement ton désir de tuer... Mais pour contrebalancer, elle préservera ton sens de la justice et ta sagesse. Car tu sais tout comme moi que tu ne la tireras qu'en dernier recours... Je me trompe?  
Ivan réfléchit. Il avait compris. Et c'était pour cela qu'il pouvait utiliser ce poignard. Il avait très bien saisi ce que lui disait Lavana; cette arme destructrice devait être utilisée avec réflexion. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait tempérer sa colère et ses sentiments. Maître Hamo l'avait averti de garder son self-control; car s'il était sensible, il savait où sa rage et sa colère l'avaient déjà mené...  
"Si je prends cette lame, je devrais me forcer à garder tout contrôle sur mes émotions... Comme la plupart des mystiques de Jupiter s'entrainent à le faire... C'est maître Hamo qui aurait su s'en servir... Moi, je suis trop émotif..."  
Mais un froid calcul se faisait déjà sentir en lui. La partie de lui qui réfléchissait:  
"Mais si Lavana me propose le poignard, c'est qu'elle sait que j'en suis capable. Et alors, la vie d'Eléana peut dépendre de ce choix."  
Il comprit qu'il tenait là sa vraie réponse. Comment utiliser la lame sans risque.  
"Je tirerai cette lame si Eléana ou l'un de mes amis est en réel danger de mort et que je dois anéantir à tout prix celui qui en est responsable. Car dans ce cas, ce ne seront ni la colère, ni la haine qui me pousseront à le faire; ce sera la nécessité de protéger. La pure et légitime défense, non l'attaque. Et de plus, oui, je serai prêt à donner ma vie pour cela, pour les sauver, la mettre en balance contre celle de mon ennemi. La lame ne se brisera pas et ne me corrompra pas."  
Il regarda Lavana:  
- J'accepte! dit-il gravement.  
Lavana eut un sourire:  
- Tu as compris. Et ce poignard ne saurait être entre de meilleures mains.  
- Mais il y'a une condition. Quand le Soleil Noir sera vaincu... Je reviendrai vous le rendre. Je ne conserverai pas cette arme terrible entre mes mains.  
La mystique le regarda avec cette fois de l'admiration:  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu en es bel et bien le digne possesseur. Il est rare de savoir faire preuve d'une telle prudence à ton âge. Seul celui qui prend cet arme comme un fardeau et non comme une chance d'être toujours vainqueur ne se laissera pas détruire par son pouvoir.  
- Mais comment l'avez-vous vue entre les mains? C'est une pièce unique...  
Elle sourit:  
- Je suis l'héritière de Mewen et cette arme était à lui. Mais ce fut une chance qu'il la perdit, car si elle était d'une part le symbole de sa détermination et de son ambition, car il a toujours été prêt à mourir pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, elle était aussi le symbole de sa soif de pouvoir, et aurait fini par se briser entre ses mains. Dans ma famille, nous nous la sommes tous transmises. Si je te l'offre aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle doit trouver son utilité dans ta quête qui t'amènera à revenir dans le lieu où elle a été forgée.  
- Considérez que je vous l'emprunte, répliqua Ivan. Et j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir à l'utiliser.  
- Bonne chance dans ta quête alors, jeune homme. Les grillades vont être prêtes, va avec tes amis et réclamez votre part avant que les hommes de ma fille ne mangent tout!  
Ivan prit donc la lame. A peine l'eut-il saisit qu'il sentit la force de son pouvoir et qu'elle brilla d'un éclat plus fort. Il la mit dans son fourreau et la passa autour de sa ceinture en grimâçant:  
- Merci et bonne soirée...  
Vlad et les autres attendaient dehors:  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait?  
- Me donner quelque chose pour nous aider dans notre quête...  
- Et c'est quoi? Une arme de la mort qui tue?  
- De la mort qui tue, oui ca se pourrait...  
Il s'éloigna et dit:  
- Et j'espère ne pas faire trop de dégâts...  
Finalement, Vlad ne s'en préoccupa plus et ils s'attablèrent tous les neuf devant le plateau de grillades qu'on leur avait laissé.

Le lendemain, ils repartirent tôt. D'ici deux jours, ils traverseraient la grande jungle et devraient commencer à chercher la vallée cachée. Que du plaisir en perspective. Ivan réfléchissait. Le poignard qu'il avait reçu continuait de le troubler. Pourquoi fallait-il que ca tombe sur lui? Il avait beau savoir comment se servir de l'arme, il redoûtait les conséquences... 


	27. La grande jungle

**Chapitre 27: La grande jungle**

Ils étaient arrivés dans la forêt tropicale. Il y faisait chaud, humide, et de plus, le danger y était omniprésent. Lavana les avait avertis  
des périls qu'ils encouraient, ce qui ne les empêcha pas d'avoir chaud à plusieurs reprises.  
De grosses fleurs violettes accrochées aux arbres répandaient des toxines meurtrières. D'autres étaient de redoutables plantes  
carnivores, capable de piéger même les jaguars. Enfin, une dernière espèce était encore plus meurtrière. Ivan s'était remémoré ses  
cours de botanique donnés par les précepteurs du château d'Hammet et en avait des sueurs froides, car il n'avait jamais espéré voir  
toutes ces espèces un jour dans la nature. A présent, ils passaient près de grandes fleurs turquoises; certaines étaient fânées et  
avaient pris une forme de cloches d'un bleu plus fonçé. Ivan vit le danger juste à temps:  
- ATTENTION!  
Il projeta Pavel et Cylia derrière un tronc, tandis que les autres y étaient déjà. Les espèces d'harpons projetés par la plante se fichèrent  
dans le bois, mais on entendit Eléana pousser un cri de douleur:  
- Mon épaule!  
La minute d'après, elle sentit une sorte de démangeaison violente se propager dans son biceps et examina sa plaie d'où pointaient  
encore le bout des pousses bleues. Se rendant compte de ce qui s'était passé, Ivan poussa un brusque juron qu'il n'aurait en temps  
normal jamais proféré en face d'une femme et tira de la poche de son sac son canif avant de courir vers Eléana:  
- Tu vas avoir mal, mais je n'ai qu'une minute...  
Et lui prenant le bras, il taillada violemment la blessure. Eléana hurla, mais le laissa faire. Les autres furent stupéfaits. Quant à Ivan, il  
creusait la plaie, faisant jaillir les germes qui commencaient déjà à sortir leurs racines. Il retira en tout une dizaine de graines bleutées,  
faisant s'écouler un grand flot de sang à chaque coup. Eléana était blanche comme un linge. Il lui demanda:  
- Est-ce que ca te gratte encore quelque part dans le bras?  
- Non...  
Ivan poussa un soupir de soulagement:  
- Bon, Sofia, tu n'as qu'à arranger ca...  
La jeune adepte de Mercure s'approcha et appliqua une prière. Les chairs déchirées par le couteau se régénérérent et se refermèrent,  
le flot de sang s'interrompit. Ivan dit:  
- Ces plantes sont ce qu'on appelle des flèches de Venoma. Ces petits harpons sont leurs graines, qui ne peuvent se développer que  
dans le sang d'un mammifère. Celui qui est touché meurt vampirisé si je puis m'exprimer ainsi en moins d'une demie-heure. Eléana a  
eu beaucoup de chance que ce soit son bras qui ait été touché, sinon, je n'aurais pas pu la sauver. Il aurait été impossible de lui enlever  
les graines. Elles se répandent et se dévellopent dans le corps à une vitesse hallucinante. Désolé, fit-il en se tournant vers elle. J'aurais  
aimé être moins brutal, mais j'ai eu très peur, sur le coup.  
Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux:  
- Je te dois la vie une fois de plus...  
- Que ferait-on sans toi, soupira Pavel.  
- Vous vous en sortiriez très bien, j'en suis convaincu, dit Ivan.  
Ils continuèrent donc leur route en faisant attention à la moindre plante suspendue. A plusieurs reprises, ils retinrent leur respiration pour  
éviter les spores et les empoisonnements. Les flèches de Venoma se révélérent finalement assez facile à éviter une fois avertis; il  
suffisait de bouger lentement, puis de s'abriter, et leurs graines frappaient dans le vide. Un peu plus loin, ils butèrent d'ailleurs sur le  
corps d'un jaguar agonisant; celui-ci avait des pousses d'un vert clair qui lui sortait du corps et poussait de faibles rugissements de  
souffrance. Pavel s'approcha et lui coupa la tête d'un coup d'épée:  
- Il a fini de souffrir, dit-il. Une demie-heure doit être bien longue dans cette situation...  
Eléana eut un frisson en voyant ce à quoi elle avait échappé et ils poursuivirent leur route. Mais bientôt, ils entendirent des coups de  
tonnerre au loin;  
- Les pluies, dit Vlad. On va devoir s'abriter...  
Ils cherchèrent refuge sous une plante aux feuilles gigantesques, très larges; ils durent s'asseoir les uns contre les autres pour garder en  
plus le maximum de chaleur. Pavel entoura Cylia de ses bras. Vlad et Lina se réfugièrent l'un contre l'autre. Garett et Sofia se collèrent  
dos à dos, et enfin, Eléana n'hésita pas cette fois et se réfugia entre les bras d'Ivan. Le tonnerre rugit et elle eut un sursaut.  
- Tu as peur de l'orage? chuchota le jeune homme à son oreille.  
Elle était tendue. Elle lui murmura enfin:  
- Non. J'ai peur de tout, dans cette forêt...  
Ivan leva les yeux au ciel:  
- Elle a peur d'une forêt, soupira-t-il. des monstres, des mages sadiques prêts à la torturer à mort ne lui posent pas problème, elle se  
jette dans leurs bras... Une simple forêt, par contre...  
- Tu me trouves absurde?  
- Paradoxale serait le mot. Reconnaît-le, parmi les choses qui devraient t'effrayer, celle-ci est loin d'être la pire!  
Eléana eut un pâle sourire. Elle dit enfin:  
- J'ai l'impression d'être observée en permanence, dans ce bois, c'est comme si en fait, nous étions déjà dans la vallée et que celle-ci  
nous mettait au défi d'approcher...  
Ivan la regarda avec douceur:  
- Tu as déjà montré beaucoup de courage durant cette quête. Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus. Nous trouverons cette vallée,  
et nous en sortirons vivants. Tu peux en être sûre.  
Le tonnerre continuait de gronder au-dessus de leur tête. Pavel et Cylia se parlaient à voix basse en échangeant de temps à autre un  
baiser. Lina s'endormait sur l'épaule de Vlad. Quant à Garett, il se plaignait:  
- J'ai faim!  
- Si on sort la bouffe maintenant, on va la mouiller, répliqua Pavel. Prend ton mal en patience!  
- La patience n'a jamais été le fort de Garett, soupira Piers. Ne lui demande pas l'impossible...  
- Et pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu penses à manger? gromella Ivan, de mauvaise humeur.  
- Je ne peux pas plus m'en empêcher que toi de penser à El...  
- La ferme, Garett! dit Vlad.  
Ivan avait déjà les joues qui s'empourpraient, surtout qu'il avait toujours la jeune fille entre ses bras. Eléana savourait l'instant en  
tremblant. Elle aimait tellement ce sentiment de sécurité... Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle ressentait cela...  
Ce fut alors qu'elle pensa à l'étrangeté de leur situation. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle se rappella  
la fureur de Caleb après qu'elle l'eût repoussé; lui, il avait refusé de lui parler pendant deux mois. Ivan, lui, semblait ne pas souffrir  
autant, du moins en apparence. Elle soupira. Peut-être continuait-il à espérer... Son coeur se serra. Pourvu que non, elle aurait trop de  
mal à le repousser de nouveau... Déjà, là, maintenant, elle réalisait à quel point elle avait du mal à ne pas lui exprimer ses sentiments...  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait commencé à caresser les mèches blondes qui tombaient au ras de la nuque du jeune homme. Elle  
suspendit son geste et baissa les yeux, rougissante.  
- Ne t'arrête pas...  
Il avait fermé les yeux, prêt à somnoler. Il ajouta:  
- Ca me détend...  
Eléana continua alors, mais plus timidement. Elle savait qu'elle avait tort de faire ca; leurs rapports allaient tout de même plus loin que  
la simple amitié. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne l'embrasserait pas sans sa permission, mais même en éliminant les gestes vraiment  
amoureux...  
"De l'amour platonique", pensa-t-elle en rougissant.  
Elle soupira. La distance entre eux était maintenue par sa volonté à elle, mais elle savait que pour se briser, en réalité, il ne suffirait  
vraiment pas de grand chose. Et elle savait qu'Ivan le savait aussi, et du coup, se demanda s'il ne comptait pas là-dessus... Elle se  
pencha vers lui et lui murmura:  
- Je ne céderai pas, Ivan. J'ai trop à perdre.  
Il parut surpris:  
- De quoi tu parles?  
- Tu le sais bien...  
Il rougit:  
- Je t'avais dit que je n'en resterai pas là, dit-il enfin. Mais je ne t'ai pas prise en traître...  
- Oui, puis comme je te l'ai dit, c'est ton droit...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Mais n'oublie pas de ne pas trop y compter. Moi, je veux tourner la page.  
Ivan encaissa le coup. Il s'y attendait. Il la regarda d'un air grave:  
- C'est ta décision. Mais je me battrai tout de même pour savoir la vérité.  
- Tu vas être déçu.  
- Tant pis pour moi.  
Eléana soupira:  
- Pourquoi tu me rends les choses si difficiles?  
Le jeune homme baissa les yeux:  
- J'essaies de te comprendre. C'est tout.  
- Tu ne renonceras pas à moi tant que je ne t'aurai pas révélé la prophétie, n'est-ce pas?  
Ivan la regarda et dit:  
- Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je ne renoncerai pas à Nous tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui te fait fuir.  
Elle baissa les yeux. Elle comprenait très bien son raisonnement. Elle se contenta de dire:  
- Si tu savais, tu saurais qu'il n'y aura jamais de nous...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Ivan... Oublie tout ca.  
Le jeune homme avait compris qu'elle ne cèderait pas. Il répondit:  
- D'accord, je te laisse en paix...  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
-... Pour l'instant!  
Ils restèrent cependant blottis l'un contre l'autre, tandis que la pluie cognait. Ivan réfléchissait. "Il n'y aura jamais de nous". Cette phrase  
raisonnait dans sa tête. Eléana venait de ruiner toute espèrance qui restait en lui. Peut-être finalement s'était-elle résolue à ne pas  
l'aimer autrement qu'en ami...  
Non, il y'avait vraiment un truc qui collait pas!  
Il était tellement frustré et énervé qu'il songea à faire télépathie sur elle, là, tout de suite. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de le repousser et il  
saurait ce qu'elle lui cachait. Mais il ne le fit pas; il savait que la confiance entre eux serait brisée à tout jamais. Et il la perdrait pour  
toujours.  
Enfin, la pluie se calma et la nuit était tombée. Ils sortirent donc des provisions et mangèrent en silence.  
- Il serait temps de reconsulter la carte, Ivan, dit Garett. Tu sais comment trouver la vallée cachée?  
- On a encore une journée de marche devant nous avant de commencer à fouiner. Ensuite, je suppose que Vision pourra nous montrer  
l'entrée secrète...  
- J'espère qu'Antinos n'a pas la moindre idée de l'emplacement de la vallée, dit Vlad. Sinon, il y'aura de la bagarre.  
- Pour l'instant, on a été tranquille, dit Lina.  
- Ca ne va pas forcément durer, dit Cylia.  
- Nous verrons bien, fit Piers.

Le lendemain matin, ils se remirent tôt en route. Mais ils eurent à faire face à deux jaguars. Cylia les élimina d'un coup.  
- Ca me dégoûte de devoir attaquer des plus faibles, fit-elle alors qu'ils gisaient les pattes à l'air.  
- Ils nous voulaient pour leur déjeuner, dit Garett, je ne me plains pas!  
- Bon, on reprend la route? demanda Pavel. On tuera moins de bêtes si on sort vite d'ici...  
- Allons-y, dit Piers. J'ai envie de voir cette vallée de près...  
En effet, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ressentait une grande curiosité à voir un lieu aussi ancestral. Depuis Lémuria, il n'avait rien  
vu de tel. Il se mit donc à marcher aux côtés de Pavel, tandis que Vlad restait un peu en arrière avec Lina. Eléana, elle, sentait une  
certaine excitation l'envahir, ainsi qu'une terrible appréhension.  
Une journée de marche... 


	28. les quatre pilliers sacrés

**Chapitre 28: Les quatre pilliers sacrés**

Au bout donc de deux jours, ils parvinrent à une clairière, entourée de gros arbres. L'herbe leur arrivait toujours jusqu'à la taille, et Ivan songea qu'il allait être difficile de trouver un passage secret à travers cette pelouse pas tondue. Mais il s'était bien ridiculisé chez les Naëks et refusait à tout prix de recommencer; il allait tout fouiller de fond en comble! Par chance, il avait Cylia pour lui faciliter la tâche. Ainsi donc, les deux mystiques d'air se mirent au travail, et au final, Ivan vit soudain le passage à travers les racines d'un gros arbre:  
- C'est par ici!  
- Entre les racines? C'est le coup classique, observa Vlad.  
- On s'en fout, répliqua Garett, au moins, on a trouvé l'entrée de cette fichue cité! Qui sait, on mettra peut-être pas si longtemps à débarrasser le monde d'Antinos...  
- Si j'arrive à prendre la gemme de Basalte, ce qui n'est pas encore sûr, fit Eléana. Bon, dépêchons-nous.  
Vlad, Pavel et Piers passèrent les premiers. Le passage entre les racines possédait une sorte d'escalier assez facile à prendre. Eléana suivit aussitôt les garçons, Ivan derrière elle, puis les autres filles.  
Ils étaient à présent dans un long corridor. Une fois de plus, Garett et Lina passèrent devant pour éclairer. Eléana sentit la pression monter. Nul ne savait quel danger les attendaient au bout de ce passage...  
Enfin, au bout d'un moment, le passage forma un coude et enfin, il monta en pente douce. Et ils se trouvèrent à l'air libre...  
- Regardez!  
Ils se trouvaient au bord d'une gigantesque falaise escarpée, la jungle derrière eux. En face d'eux, une gorge profonde, et une longue rivière coulait. De hautes cascades s'y jetaient. On voyait briller le soleil, et des arc-en-ciels se dessinaient sur la paroi des chutes.  
- C'est magnifique, murmura Sofia.  
- Regardez, dit Piers, il y'a un pont...  
En effet, plus loin, un grand pont de bois surplombait la gorge et permettait de passer de l'autre côté de la vallée.  
- La cité ne doit pas être loin, dit Lina.  
- Passons le pont, fit Garett.  
- Méfions-nous qu'il ne soit pas piégé, dit Ivan. Il va peut-être se rompre quand nous passerons dessus...  
Ils s'approchèrent du pont. Celui-ci avait l'air en excellent état.  
- Je vais tester, dit Piers.  
Il s'approcha et marcha dessus. Le pont parut parfaitement supporter son poids.  
- Ca va! Viens, Ennemi Public n°2! Suivez, les autres!  
Ils s'empressérent donc de franchir le pont suspendu en file indienne, en contemplant les magnifiques chutes d'eau. Puis ils atteignirent l'autre côté. De nouveau, il y'avait des petits bois à franchir. Ils virent un autre bras de la rivière, qu'ils suivirent. Au bout d'un moment, la végétation diminua, et ils commencèrent à grimper.  
- On va se trouver sur un plateau, dit Vlad.  
En effet, ils se trouvèrent bientôt à nouveau sur des hauteurs surplombant le reste de la vallée. Et là...  
- Regardez, murmura Pavel.  
Et là, brillant au soleil, ils les virent.  
Les quatre pilliers.  
Ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air menaçants, à première vue, mais leur aura de puissance demeurait perceptible pour les neuf mystiques. Sur chacun d'eux, il y'avait une statue représentant un djinn élémentaire et divers inscriptions. Cylia était fascinée. Ivan réfléchissait déjà à cent à l'heure. Eléana, quant à elle, se demandait si elle sortirait vivante de cette quête périlleuse. Vlad et Pavel observaient attentivement.  
- Bon, dit Vlad. Qui a une idée?  
Ivan dit enfin:  
- Je pense qu'il faut inverser les pôles pour désactiver le piège. Les pilliers doivent être possibles à déplacer à distance.  
- Ca, facile à vérifier, dit Garett.  
Il activa sa psynergie de déplacement, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Eléana dit:  
- A mon avis, on ne peut les bouger que tous les quatre en même temps, vus comment ils sont positionnés. En cercle! Et en plus, pas n'importe comment. Ces quatre pilliers représentent sûrement les quatre points cardinaux, donc logiquement il faudrait commencer par...  
- Le nord! dit Ivan avec un sourire.  
Lui et Eléana se regardèrent:  
- Et lequel est le pillier nord, d'après toi? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Le soleil est ici, fit Ivan en le montrant du bras, et il n'est pas encore midi. Donc, c'est celui de droite!  
- Bon, alors, il n'y a plus qu'à tester notre théorie, dit Eléana. Bon, que trois d'entre vous qui possédent une psynergie de déplacement viennent m'aider.  
Elle se plaça derrière le pillier nord. Garett se plaça au sud, Vlad à l'ouest, Pavel à l'est.  
- Un, deux, trois, déplacer!  
Et cela fonctionna. Les pilliers bougèrent en cercle et effectuèrent un tour complet. Le pillier sud se trouva au nord, le nord au sud, l'est à l'ouest et l'ouest à l'est. Maintenant, restait à savoir si cela avait réellement fonctionné. Ivan cueillit une branche et la jeta au millieu des pilliers, puis, il expédia une tornade; la branche s'envola.  
- C'est bon, elle n'est pas resté piégée, dit-il. En avant!  
Les neuf pénétrèrent donc dans la zone, et Ivan ré-utilisa vision; il vit alors apparaître un grand escalier de pierre qui descendait le long du flanc de la montagne derrière les pilliers.  
- Suivez-moi!  
Les autres obéirent et ils commencèrent donc à descendre le long du flanc de la montagne. Eléana garda les yeux obstinément baissés, craignant que la vue du vide ne lui donnât le vertige. Et ils commencèrent. La descente fut longue et éprouvante.  
- J'ai mal aux pieds, gémit Lina au bout d'un quart d'heure.  
- C'était à prévoir, soupira Pavel qui voyait à quel point ils étaient encore en hauteur.  
- Je me demande combien de temps on va mettre avant de retrouver le plancher des vaches, dit Garett qui en avait également assez.  
- Si tu veux descendre plus vite, tu n'as qu'à sauter, lança Ivan. Mais je ne te garantis pas que tu seras entier à l'arrivée.  
Tout le monde rit.  
Un peu plus tard, cependant, ils déchantèrent; en effet, une partie de l'édifice s'était écroulé et ils avait un grand trou ou basculer s'ils faisaient un pas de plus.  
- Bon, fit Vlad. On est dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. A moins que...  
Eléana s'approcha:  
- Laissez-moi faire...  
Elle ferma les yeux et tendit ses mains. En moins de quelques instants, des lianes surgirent de nulle part, permettant d'accéder à l'autre côté en sécurité. Ils grimpèrent alors sur les lianes et se laissérent descendre sur l'autre versant de l'escalier, un par un.  
- Elle est géniale, dit Garett avec un sourire. Je commence à comprendre ce que tu lui trouves, Iv...  
- La ferme, Garett, répliqua le jeune adepte de Jupiter.  
Il ne se sentait absolument pas d'humeur à subir les sarcasmes de son taquin ami aux cheveux roux. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappella son amour perdu, c'était trop douloureux.  
"Il n'y aura jamais de nous"  
La phrase d'Eléana raisonnait toujours et encore dans sa tête, bien que leurs rapports n'eurent guère changé. Il soupira. Il aurait tant aimé que les choses fûssent autrement! Mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il se concentra et se demanda quels dangers ils devraient encore affronter pour obtenir la gemme de Basalte. Il n'y avait plus de plantes toxiques et ils avaient passé les pilliers. Mais quels dangers les attendaient encore?  
La descente se poursuivait et ils passèrent à nouveau devant une grande chute d'eau dont la rivière crachait sa fureur à grands bruits. Les neuf compagnons commençaient à avoir mal aux pieds et ils soupiraient en songeant que cet escalier n'en finissait pas. Il était impossible de s'asseoir sur les marches, qui étaient trop étroites et surtout, en pente...  
- J'ai les pieds gonflés, grommella Lina.  
- Lina, avertit Vlad, attention où tu mets les pieds...  
Trop tard, la jeune mystique basculait déjà. Vlad tenta de la rattrapper et fut entrainé à son tour. Ils crièrent et les sept autres crurent que leurs coeurs allaient s'arrêter de battre.  
Par chance, ils ne dégringolèrent pas toutes les marches, mais tombèrent droit dans un vide, car l'escalier possédait encore une deuxième partie brisée, bien plus longue que la première. Vlad parvint à s'accrocher au rebord, et Lina se retrouva pendue à ses chevilles.  
- AU SECOURS!  
Ivan et Eléana se précipitèrent, suivis de près par Pavel, Cylia, Garett et Piers. A eux sept, ils parvinrent à remonter les deux imprudents. Mais cela ne réglait pas le problème pour autant:  
- Il n'y a rien à faire pousser ici, grommella Eléana qui venait d'examiner l'endroit, frustrée.  
- Sans blague? Vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'on s'est tapé tout ce bout de chemin pour rien? cria Garett.  
- Ne paniquez pas, dit Piers. J'ai une idée. Eléana, Sofia, vous allez devoir m'aider.  
L'idée de Piers était simple; il avait remarqué la rivière de la chute d'eau et voulait faire un pont de glace en utilisant Frimas; mais pour cela, il avait besoin de la puissance d'Eléana pour augmenter la hauteur et de Sofia pour aider à la manipulation. Ils se mirent donc tous les trois au travail; Eléana fit monter de superbes colonnes d'eau. Piers et Sofia les gelèrent instantanément et bientôt, le passage fut parfaitement praticable.  
- Attention tout de même, recommanda Sofia. Ca peut glisser.  
Tout le monde fut prudent cette fois, et ils atteignirent l'autre coté. A nouveau, ce fut une descente sans fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent devant... Un vide. Un vide sans autre versant. L'escalier s'interrompait et n'allait pas plus loin. En desssous d'eux, ils avaient tout le spectacle de la jolie vallée. Garett jeta d'abominables jurons:  
- On est coincé, cette fois! Bon sang, de bon sang de...  
Ivan s'avanca et utilisa vision... avant d'éclater de rire:  
- C'est bon, on peut passer. Vous allez être contents, c'est un pont.  
- Un quoi?  
- Un pont, un pont invisible. C'est de la psynergie à l'état pur, mais il apparaît avec vision.  
- T'es sûr de toi, là? dit Garett.  
- Je passe le premier, si je tombe, ne suivez pas, répondit le jeune mystique d'un ton léger.  
Il passa en premier et...  
- Ivan! s'exclama Vlad. On ne te voit plus!  
- Ah?  
Le jeune homme retourna vers ses amis.  
- Bon, ca, c'est problèmatique. Dans ce cas, on va se tenir les uns les autres en file indienne...  
- C'est dingue, ca, dit Garett. On est invisible, sur ce pont.  
- Dans ce cas, la cité doit être dissimulée aussi, dit Cylia.  
- Ca va être amusant... commenta Sofia.  
Ils passèrent donc sur le long pont, en file indienne. Le pont était très mince et Ivan leur recommanda d'être très prudent, vu qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le voir. Enfin, ils atteignirent une autre plate-forme rocheuse. Et là, enfin, sous leurs yeux, la cité s'étala, ses pierres couleur sable brillant au soleil.  
- Incroyable...


	29. La gemme de Basalte

**Chapitre 29: La gemme de Basalte**

Toute la cité était resplendissante de beauté, pas encore réduite à l'état de ruines. Mais bien entendu, elle était déserte. On voyait très  
bien les quatre pyramides décrites par Lavanna, et surtout, les magnifiques jardins suspendus, qui ne comportaient plus que des  
mauvaises herbes et des plantes sauvages, mais dont les fleurs étaient cependant très belles, colorées de bleu, de violet et de rose.  
On croyait rêver.  
- Méfiance, maintenant, dit Pavel. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer!  
- C'est magnifique, murmura Eléana. J'ai presque l'impression d'y être déjà venue...  
Ils s'avançèrent donc avec prudence. Ivan et Cylia passaient les zones à coup de vision.  
- A priori, aucun danger, dit-elle. Tu as vu quelque chose, Ivan?  
- Non, pas du tout.  
- Ca doit être comme lors de notre passage à la Cité Pourpre, dit Eléana. Rien de sérieux ne nous attaquera tant que la gemme de  
Basalte ne sera pas entre mes mains...  
- Bon, examinons la ville, dit Vlad.  
Ils entrèrent dans plusieurs maisons, mais n'y virent rien de particulier à part des poteries pour la plupart cassées, quelques joyaux...  
Pas de statues, ni aucune indication.  
- On va faire chou blanc, dit Garett.  
- Les pyramides, dit Ivan. Ce sont elles, la clé.  
- Tu as senti l'aura psynergique autour? dit Vlad. Elles sont piégées, c'est certain.  
Eléana réfléchissait. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait raté quelque chose... Enfin, elle comprit:  
- Vous avez vu comment l'alentour de la cité était protégé? L'escalier et le pont? Le piège est conçu pour nous avoir à l'endurance. Je  
crois que j'ai compris ce que je dois faire pour atteindre la gemme...  
-... escalader les quatre pyramides, dit Ivan qui avait compris à son tour. Tu vas avoir du mal. Surtout qu'on est pratiquement sûrs qu'elle  
ont des pièges.  
Eléana eut un air grave:  
- Je dois trouver cette gemme. Je tente ma chance.  
- Mais comment t'aider? demanda Vlad qui paraissait inquiet.  
- Déjà, allons voir de près le terrain, suggéra Cylia.  
Ils approchèrent donc de la pyramide située au nord; ce serait la première. Il y'avait bel et bien un escalier pour l'escalader, mais si  
étroit qu'il leur faudrait l'emprunter en file indienne, en admettant toute fois que ce leur fut possible. Ivan avait déjà fait vision sur la  
première face et il dit presqu'aussitôt:  
- Je n'ai pas pu voir jusqu'en haut, mais déjà, les six premières marches sont piégées!  
Eléana dit:  
- Bon. Je crois que je vais monter autrement.  
Elle se concentra, tenta de faire jaillir des racines du sol. Mais celles-ci furent à peine sorties qu'elles rentrèrent brutalement.  
- Hé!  
- Bon, dit Cylia. C'est clair, le seul moyen est l'escalade!  
- J'y vais, fit Eléana d'un ton décidé.  
Elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa cape et posa également son sac et son bâton:  
- J'ai intérêt à avoir les mains libres.  
- Tu ne vas pas monter là-haut seule, protesta Ivan.  
- Il y'a trop de pièges, dit Eléana. De plus, vu l'étroitesse des marches, vous risquez plus d'être une gêne qu'une aide.  
- Et comment tu veux éviter les pièges sans vision? répliqua le jeune homme.  
Eléana répondit:  
- Je suis une mystique de Vénus, je peux sentir les mouvements de la terre en me concentrant. Si une marche est susceptible de  
s'écrouler, je le sentirai.  
- Mais le reste, tu ne pourras pas.  
- Et le passage en file indienne reste trop périlleux... De plus, vu ce que ce lieu fait à ma psynergie, quelle garantie a-t-on que vision  
fonctionnera quand j'escaladerai la paroi?  
Tout le monde se tut. Cylia dit:  
- Là, elle n'a pas tort, si tu veux mon avis, Ivan.  
Le jeune homme se mordit violemment les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Il détestait l'idée de laisser Eléana affronter le danger seule.  
- J'imagine qu'on a pas le choix, dit-il d'une voix tendue.  
- Sois prudente, Eléana, dit Pavel.  
Elle hocha la tête:  
- Je ferai attention, je vous le promets.  
Sofia dit:  
- Attend... Prends ceci!  
C'était de la potion et de l'antidote. Elle dit:  
- Je n'aurai aucune possibilité de te soigner si tu te blesses, alors prends ca sur toi, ca pourra peut-être te sauver la vie...  
- Merci, Sofia.  
Puis elle s'approcha d'Ivan et déposa un baiser sur sa joue:  
- Au cas où je ne reviendrai pas...  
- Tu reviendras, répliqua-t-il d'un ton vif en la regardant dans les yeux. Maintenant, je le sais.  
Eléana lâcha un soupir. Oui, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle ne mourrait pas maintenant. Sinon, elle lui aurait peut-être demandé de  
l'embrasser...  
Elle s'écarta donc et fila vers les marches. Ses amis observérent son périple avec inquiétude. Elle commenca son escalade. Sachant  
que les six premières marches étaient piégées, elle passa par le rebord, avant d'enfin se laisser glisser sur la septième. Celle-ci  
semblait normale. Elle tâta la huitième du pied. Elle était maintenant très concentrée. Ne sentant pas la plus infime vibration, elle posa  
son pied dessus. A la dixième, elle sentit presqu'aussitôt l'infime différence. Elle décida alors de contourner...  
Et l'un des piéges se déclencha.  
De la paroi sortirent des pointes qui manquèrent de l'embrocher. L'une d'elle la blessa à l'épaule. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes  
aux yeux, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était décidée à continuer. Elle grimpa encore quelques marches.  
- Elle a vraiment des tripes, cette fille, soupira Garett.  
Ivan approuva en silence. Oui, Eléana avait beaucoup de courage... Et c'était bien cela aussi qui le faisait craquer...  
La jeune fille poursuivait son chemin. Plus loin, une marche se déroba brusquement quand elle l'eût frôlée, dévoilant une fosse remplie...  
de serpents! Elle parvint à contourner une fois de plus par la paroi, mais elle avait vraiment peur, maintenant. Plusieurs fois, des pointes  
acérées la blessérent aux bras et aux jambes. Plusieurs fois, elle se prit du sable chaud, des graviers, destinés à la faire tomber. Le  
sable lui vola dans les yeux en manquant de l'aveugler. Ses yeux la brûlaient. Enfin, elle parvint au sommet, après une heure de  
dangereuse montée.  
Sur le dessus se trouvait une pierre bleu; on ne pouvait la dégager. Alors, Eléana pressa dessus. Alors, un faisceau bleu apparut,  
tombant sur le sol devant les huit amis:  
- On dirait qu'Eléana a déclenché quelque chose, dit Ivan.  
- Ca me rappelle au temple de Sol, dit Vlad. Les faisceaux de lumière faisaient s'ouvrir des passages...  
- Oui, ca doit être un mécanisme de ce genre, dit Garett.  
Eléana mit une bonne heure pour redescendre avec précaution. Sofia soigna ses égratinures, puis elle s'attaqua à la suivante, celle du  
sud. L'escalade fut toute aussi périlleuse. Beaucoup de marches s'écroulèrent sous ses pieds, et de plus, le soleil brûlant se révéla  
presque impossible à supporter. La fatigue se faisait sentir dans ses jambes. Elle avait peur de craquer...  
Elle eut également droit aux fosses de reptiles et l'un des cobras parvint à la mordre à la cheville. Par chance, l'antidote de Sofia lui  
évita aussitôt les complications, mais elle conserva dans son pied un élancement douloureux qui lui rappella d'être prudente. Au  
sommet de la construction, elle trouva une pierre rouge. En pressant dessus, un faisceau rouge alla frapper le sol. L'entrecroisement  
avec le bleu fit apparaître un cercle de lumière violet.  
- On dirait que c'est bien ca, fit Pavel.  
Eléana descendit. L'après-midi était à présent bien avancé. Garett lui passa un morceau de pain et une pomme qu'elle dévora avec  
reconnaissance:  
- J'en ai encore pour deux heures de grimpette, dit-elle. Dommage que la psynergie ne puisse m'aider...  
Les autres auraient bien proposé d'escalader à sa place, mais ils se doûtaient que seule la personne voulant s'emparer de la gemme  
devait s'en occuper. De plus, ils ne savaient ce qui se passerait s'ils allumaient les faisceaux en même temps. Pour cette partie-là,  
Eléana était donc seule au possible. Ivan avait de la peine à la voir descendre avec les bras et les jambes égratinés. Mais c'était ainsi.  
La jeune fille s'occupa alors de la troisième, qui avait une pierre verte à son sommet. Les pointes lui déchirèrent sa robe à moitié, mais  
cette fois, elle ne se blessa pas, elle avait compris comment ca fonctionnait. Le faisceau vert alla se mêler aux autres.  
Elle alla finalement escalader la quatrième pyramide, appuya sur la pierre violette, et enfin...  
Un trou béant s'ouvrit sur l'endroit où se rencontraient les quatre faisceaux. La nuit tombait. L'effet était magnifique. Eléana redescendit  
la pyramide avec prudence. Ses amis l'accueillirent avec joie, heureux de la voir parfaitement en vie et sans dommage. Puis ils  
descendirent dans le passage de pierre. Ivan exécuta une Vision et il fit bien, car ils se rendirent compte que la moitié des dalles du  
corridor étaient truffées de pièges.  
- On touche au but, dirait-on, fit ironiquement Garett. On va se tuer pour attraper le caillou...  
- Pas forcément, dit Piers. Nous avons nos chances...  
Guidés par Ivan, ils traversèrent le long couloir en file indienne. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une haute salle, semblable à celle qu'ils avaient  
découvert à la cité pourpre. Il n'y avait aucun trésor entassé, à part la grande statue en forme de Djinn de Vénus surplombant un  
piedestal sur lequel, brillait de mille faux une splendide éméraude.  
- Voilà la gemme de Basalte, dit solenellement Eléana. Quels sont les pièges, Ivan?  
- A priori, rien sur les murs qui pourrait se déclencher sur son ton passage, mais je ne te garantis pas pour après, dit le jeune homme.  
Pour le reste, tu as trois dalles piégées devant toi, il y'a des pointes qui menacent d'en sortir, rien de ce qu'on a pas d'habitude. Marche  
et je te guiderai.  
- Entendu!  
Eléana enjamba la première dalle, puis Ivan lui indiqua:  
- Déplace-toi de deux dalles vers la gauche.  
Elle obéit.  
- Bon, maintenant, va sur les trois en diagonale à droite.  
Tandis qu'elle obéissait, il la suivit, prêt à détecter la moindre traîtrise de la part des murs. Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe  
observait:  
- Préparez-vous à les secourir si besoin, dit Pavel. Ils ont quand même bien failli se tuer la dernière fois!  
Les autres approuvèrent avec un signe de tête.  
Pendant ce temps, Eléana avait pratiquement atteint la stelle. Elle regarda son compagnon et lui dit:  
- Tiens-toi prêt à courir!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!  
Et elle souleva la pierre.  
Un craquement épouvantable se fit entendre comme la première fois. Brusquement des pierres tombérent du mur... Et du sable se mit  
à se déverser. En quantité phénoménale. Sofia se précipita:  
- Stase!  
Le sable s'arrêta de couler, mais l'effet était limité dans le temps. Ivan et Eléana franchirent rapidement les passages piégés et  
arrivèrent soulagés de l'autre côté:  
- On s'arrache! cria Garett.  
Ils se précipitèrent en file indienne à travers le corridor, tentant d'éviter les zones piégées. Malheureusement, dans la précipitation,  
Eléana se blessa sur des pointes.  
- Je ne peux plus bouger, gémit-elle.  
- Je vais te porter, répliqua Ivan.  
Il la souleva rapidement et se mit à courir de nouveau. Mais malgré le fait qu'il se fût endurci et qu'elle fut légére, il avait du mal à aller  
vite. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, surtout pas... Il sentait le sang de la jeune fille tremper ses vêtements et une énergie nouvelle  
coula en lui.  
- Vite, Ivan, vite! cria Vlad.  
Le jeune homme, galvanisé par les encouragements, se dépêcha. Enfin, ils atteignirent l'air libre. Sofia soigna rapidement Eléana. Et  
celle-ci dit enfin:  
- Bon. On a la gemme de Basalte. Maintenant, il va falloir partir d'ici...  
- On va avoir du mal, dit Pavel. Je crois que de nouveaux ennuis nous attendent comme l'autre fois...  
En effet, en se retournant, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs soucis... 


	30. L'héritage de Brewen

**Chapitre 30: L'héritage de Brewen**

- On aurait dû s'y attendre, fit Garett. Un ou deux monstres ne sont jamais de trop dans ce genre d'affaire!  
Devant eux se tenait en effet un terrible cobra géant. Une bête telle qu'on n'en imaginait pas dans ses pires cauchemars. Il était d'un  
noir de nuit, ses motifs d'un superbe violet foncé. Il avait le dos rayé, des crochets venimeux gigantesques suintant de venin verdâtre. Et  
il mesurait une trentaine de mètres et sifflait l'air aussi menaçant que possible.  
- Sympa, commenta Eléana. Je me demande jusqu'où il est capable de faire du mal...  
A cet instant, le sol trembla.  
- Ce monstre maîtrise la psynergie de Vénus! cria Piers.  
- On avait remarqué, cria Garett qui venait de se retrouver les fesses par terre.  
Ivan ripostait déjà:  
- Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de nous casser les pieds...  
Il tenta une constriction, mais cela échoua.  
- Mince, il est encore trop fort pour ca!  
Eléana leva son bâton:  
- Lame d'Héphaïstos!  
Son bâton se métamorphosa en épée de feu et elle trancha violemment le cou du monstre. Mais ils eurent une mauvaise surprise. La  
tête du serpent, à peine tranchée, se recolla d'un coup de sec.  
- Il est capable de se regénérer... Ca, c'est problématique, dit Ivan.  
- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? gémit Garett qui cherchait à éviter la queue du monstre.  
Vlad et Pavel l'attaquèrent à coup d'épée, mais bien sûr, cela ne lui fit pas grand chose. Lina tenta des psynergies de feu, Piers et  
Sofia envoyèrent des rayons glaçés. Mais rien ne semblait atteindre l'effroyable animal.  
- On va essayer les invocations, dit Vlad. Apocalypse!  
Une gigantesque explosion frappa donc le monstre, mais il réapparut. Et cette fois, il était furieux. Il donna plusieurs coups de  
mâchoires, n'atteignit par chance que le vide. Cylia tentait toujours des Plasma, espérant trouver une partie vulnérable sur le corps de la  
bête.  
- Tu te fatigues pour rien, Cylia, dit Ivan. Il faut faire autrement!  
- Oh, mais je suis ouverte à toute suggestion, cher collègue! L'un de nous va se faire tuer si on agit pas vite!  
C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi sarcastique, mais Ivan comprenait pourquoi. Lui-même était inquiet pour Eléana. Il ne voulait  
pas qu'elle eût à affronter quelque chose d'aussi puissant. Cette dernière était entrain d'envoyer des racines s'enrouler autour du  
monstre, espèrant l'immobiliser. Mais celui-ci brisait les lianes comme s'il s'était agi de simples fils de coton. Cette sale bête semblait  
invincible...  
Soudain, Ivan comprit pourquoi.  
- Il tire sa force du sol, cria-t-il. Si nous parvenons à le soulever, il est fini!  
- Et tu veux faire ca comment? cria Eléana. Je n'aurai jamais le temps de le soulever!  
- Il faut l'isoler du sol!  
Piers dit alors:  
- Je m'en charge!  
Il posa sa main au sol, et entreprit de geler la surface. Eléana comprit et lui prêta main-forte, recouvrant ainsi le sol de glace sur un  
rayon de trente mètres. La bête se retrouva ainsi privée du contact direct avec la terre... Et encaissa mal les deux Plasma envoyés par  
Ivan et Cylia.  
Eléana incanta alors de nouveau:  
- Lame d'Héphaïstos!  
Cette fois, elle ne parvint pas à le frapper à la gorge, mais le cloua sur la surface glacée. Le reptile continua de bouger, furieux. Mais la  
bête avait encore bien de la ressource.  
Un séïsme fit voler la plaque de glace en éclat. Ivan lança un nouveau plasma, mais il trébucha et s'étala.  
- IVAN, ATTENTION!  
Trop tard. Le serpent s'était jeté sur lui, crochets dehors et le jeune homme sentit une violente douleur lui étreindre le dos, et une brulûre  
se diffuser dans son corps...  
En voyant son ami se faire mordre, Eléana n'y tint plus et hurla:  
- Gemme de Basalte!  
Elle était persuadée que cela échouerait. Et elle eut la suprise.  
Frappé par le poison, le monstre s'écroula avec des soubresauts. Il agonisa devant eux, lentement. Le combat était terminé.  
- Ivan! Eléana se précipita vers lui, suivie par les autres. Le jeune homme avait déjà des plaques grisâtres sur le visage, son teint  
terreux trahissant l'empoisonnement. Sofia se dépêcha d'appliquer une purification, qui fonctionna, par chance. Ivan se redressa:  
- Pffiou... Ca fait mal!  
- Tu as eu de la chance, fit Pavel. La purification aurait pu rater.  
Eléana resta assise une bonne minute, tant son soulagement était grand. Elle avait cru mourir en voyant son ami ainsi en danger... Elle  
se rudoya. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer autant...  
Les surprises n'étaient pas finies pour autant. A peine furent-ils remis du combat qu'une lumière verte intense jaillit du monstre. La  
minute d'après, une femme serpent se montra devant eux. Sa queue était de la même couleur que celle du monstre, elle avait de longs  
cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux vert éméraude, qui contrastaient avec son teint mat.  
- Encore un monstre! hurla Vlad en se redressant.  
"N'ayez crainte," dit une voix féminine. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal."  
- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Pavel.  
"Je suis l'esprit gardien de la Cité de Gaïaé. Je me suis montré quand est mort mon serpent, car je me dois de voir qui emporte la  
gemme de Basalte. Maintenant, je sais qu'elle est dans de bonnes mains."  
Elle marqua une pause et dit:  
"Seul un authentique héritier de Brewen aurait pu vaincre le serpent de Gaïaé."  
- Je ne comprends pas... dit Eléana, stupéfaite.  
"Eléana, princesse des quatre étoiles. Tu es la descendante directe de Brewen, et donc, la maîtresse de cette cité. Ce serpent n'aurait  
pas pu te tuer, que tu l'aies vaincu ou non. La Gemme de Basalte est ta propriété."  
Eléana était stupéfaite. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Revenu de sa surprise, Ivan disait  
déjà:  
- Je comprends pourquoi le choix de l'Inexorable s'est porté sur toi. Si tu es une des héritières, tu as un lien de sang avec les fondateurs  
des quatre cités. Ce qui est indispensable pour contrôler pleinement le pouvoir des armes!  
- Je ne l'aurais jamais cru... murmura la jeune fille, écrasée sous le poids de la révélation.  
- La vache, tu es vraiment du sang bleu, souffla Garett.  
Ivan, quant à lui, baissait la tête, chagrinée. Eléana était une vraie reine, c'était prouvé désormais. Et ce alors qu'il aurait tant voulu  
balayer tout ce qui les séparait...  
D'un autre côté, il aurait dû s'en doûter; son allure altière, sa manière d'être, tout en elle montrait quel sang coulait dans ses veines.  
Comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre plus vite?  
Pendant ce temps, l'esprit gardien rappellait à Eléana le pouvoir de la gemme:  
"Le poison le plus mortel et le plus puissant sort de soin. Cependant, l'antidote ne te sert que contre le poison de cette pierre. Contre  
tout autre, il ne te sera d'aucun secours. Mais il pourra guérir n'importe quelle blessure physique. Donner la vie et la mort, telle est  
l'attribut de ce pouvoir... Ne l'oublie jamais."  
- Jamais, murmura Eléana.  
L'esprit se volatilisa, les laissant songeurs.  
- Je suis fatiguée, dit Lina. Vous croyez qu'on peut rester ici ce soir?  
- Nous ne courrons plus aucun danger, dit Eléana. C'est moi qui maîtrise la cité, maintenant.  
- Allons nous installer, dit Piers.  
Ils allèrent donc à l'ombre d'un rocher, firent un feu et sortirent des provisions. Eléana s'isola vite et se glissa sous son duvet:  
- Pffiou, je suis fatiguée...  
Ivan la rejoignit deux minutes plus tard:  
- Tu dors?  
- Non...  
- Ca fait une deuxième étape de franchie...  
Eléana lâcha un soupir. Oui, ca faisait une deuxième étape de franchie et elle approchait de plus en plus du but... Son angoisse  
montait. Elle savait ce qu'Ivan espèrait.  
- Je ne te dirai rien ce soir, dit-elle brusquement.  
- Je n'ai pas pensé à insister.  
- Mais tu continues d'espèrer, fit-elle d'un ton accusateur.  
- Je suis têtu!  
- Hum, je vois ca...  
Elle sourit franchement. L'attitude du jeune homme l'amusait. Elle demanda:  
- Ca ne te fait pas trop mal? Tu dois être sacrément courbaturé...  
- Non, ca va... Le venin a fait plus mal que la blessure en soi.  
- Tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles...  
- Il faut bien inverser les rôles, de temps en temps, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton malicieux.  
Eléana se mit à rire:  
- D'accord. Je vais te poser des questions indiscrètes, moi aussi...  
- Ce n'est pas fair-play, gémit Ivan.  
- Ah, mais je suis aussi retorse que toi, tu sais...  
Ils pouffèrent tous les deux de rire en continuant à se taquiner dans l'ombre. Au bout d'un moment, Eléana se calma et dit enfin:  
- De quoi as-tu le plus peur?  
Ivan réfléchit. La réponse à cette question était si évidente, mais il ne pouvait la formuler ainsi. Il se contenta de répondre:  
- Honnêtement? De ne pas voir venir les coups assez vite. Et que cela coûte la vie à une personne que j'aime.  
Puis il dit:  
- Et toi?  
Et là, Eléana le surprit:  
- J'ai peur du temps, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai peur d'en manquer. De ne pas avoir le temps de comprendre les gens,  
qui ils sont vraiment... De ne pas tout découvrir...  
- Tu aiguises ma curiosité, là, fit Ivan. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me sort une réponse pareille. Tu es... surprenante.  
Eléana eut un sourire:  
- J'aime quand tu te laisses surprendre...  
- Parce que tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire? demanda Ivan d'un ton malicieux.  
- Oui, je vois à quel point t'interdire de lire mes pensées change ton attitude envers moi...  
Ivan rit. Eléana était une fille fascinante. Fascinante parce que secrète, en plus d'être belle... Même s'il n'avait pas pu lire son esprit, il  
se doûtait qu'en le lisant, il aurait eu vraiment des surprises. A ce moment, il se rendit compte que la jeune fille venait de s'endormir. Il  
eut un léger sourire. Puis il sentit une brûlure dans son coeur. Il l'aimait toujours autant... Voire même encore davantage... Il ne pouvait  
s'en empêcher...  
"J'ai peur du temps..."  
Il redoûtait de plus en plus que la prophétie dont Eléana faisait l'objet fût terrible...

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tôt et se firent un briefing en prenant un rapide petit-déjeuner.  
- Bon, on a le deuxième joyau, dit Vlad. Donc, maintenant, on passe à la cité d'eau, c'est bien cela?  
- Affirmatif, dit Piers. On va mettre un peu plus de dix jours pour rejoindre mon navire. Ensuite, il faudra trouver l'île des Fleurs de Lune.  
- C'est vraiment un joli nom pour une île, fit Sofia d'un air rêveur.  
- Malheureusement, on y va pas en vaccances, dit Pavel.  
- Qui sait, si le coin est joli, on pourra noter l'adresse, dit Lina.  
Tous rirent.  
Un peu plus tard, ils se remirent tous en route. Ils devaient désormais tout retraverser dans l'autre sens... 


	31. Vers la cité d'eau

**Chapitre 31: Vers la cité d'eau.**

- Bon sang!  
Igniata avait retrouvé la trace des fuyards. Cela l'avait menée à un endroit de la carte innattendu; une cité. Et pas n'importe quel cité; la  
fameuse cité de Terre de Gaïaé. Nessos était furieux. Les trois chiens de l'enfer grognaient de frustation de ne pas avoir rattrapé à  
temps leur proie.  
- Eléana posséde la gemme de Basalte! Elle ne doit pas s'emparer d'un seul artefact de plus!  
Ses yeux rouges lançaient des flammes.  
- Comment veux-tu la retrouver? répliqua Nessos. Elle peut être n'importe où, à présent!  
Igniata réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Sa proie lui avait échappé suffisament longtemps. Elle dit enfin:  
- La cité de l'air est beaucoup trop difficile à trouver. Si nous devons la rattrapper, elle a dû prendre la mer.  
Nessos ricana:  
- Eh bien dans ce cas, tant mieux, j'ai encore beaucoup de serpents à lui envoyer...  
Il ajouta:  
- Tu tiens vraiment à garder ces molosses?  
- Leur flair peut encore nous être utile... Allons près de la plage! S'ils sentent son odeur, nous aurons confirmation de notre théorie...  
Grâce à leurs chevaux, les mystiques avaient échappé sans peine aux pièges du territoire Naëk; les chevaux avaient le pied sûr. De  
plus, là où des piétons mettaient une semaine, il leur fallait à peine trois jours. Et de plus, Nessos et Igniata n'avaient pas besoin de  
beaucoup de sommeil, ni de beaucoup de nourriture. La vengeance les tenait debout. Ainsi, durant trois jours et deux nuits, ils  
retraversèrent la forêt, ne se permettant que quelques courtes haltes. Enfin, ils atteignirent les bors de la plage et les molosses  
aboyèrent comme des excités.  
- C'est bien ce qu'on pensait... Ils ont pris la mer...  
- Râtisser la mer va être difficile. Nous devrions nous séparer et quadriller chacun de notre côté.  
Igniata le regarda:  
- Tu prends le risque? Moi, je m'en sortirai, mais vu ce qu'ils t'ont infligé à toi...  
Nessos la regarda, ses yeux turquoises flamboyants:  
- Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, et je règlerai son compte à ce sale gamin qui se croit si fort et si malin...  
Igniata eut un rire méchant:  
- Comme tu voudras, cher collègue... Moi, je vais aller visiter le petit village de pêcheurs au fond pour leur demander un bâteau... Et  
nous verrons lequel de nous deux retrouveras les jeunes en premier...  
Le jeune femme planta là son compagnon et se dirigea vers la crique qui donnait sur un petit village. Effectivement, au port, plusieurs  
bâteaux étaient amarrés. Sur l'un d'eux, les marins s'activaient encore. La femme à la longue robe noir eut un mauvais sourire avant que  
sa psynergie de feu ne frappe à la vitesse de l'éclair; ils tombèrent tous raides morts sans avoir compris ce qui leur arrivait. Se  
débarrasser des corps ne fut qu'une formalité...  
Elle hissa les voiles sans problème et se dirigea grâce à l'orbe verte que possédaient tous les mages du Soleil Noir qui leur permettait  
de piloter n'importe quel engin sans problème. Elle l'avait même déjà essayé sur des dirigeables, mais n'avait jamais réussi à trouver la  
cité de Zéphyro. Pour ca qu'elle se demandait si les gamins pouvaient vraiment la trouver avant elle... Ca paraissait si impossible...  
Elle secoua la tête. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées qu'elle avait cru impossible. En tout cas, il fallait arrêter Eléana, et vite.  
Sinon, Antinos aurait vraiment du souci à se faire.

Vlad et Lina respiraient fort l'air chargé d'embruns du vaisseau lémurian. La journée était magnifique et le vent soufflait bien, ils  
avançaient vite. Piers avait tenté avec Ivan de trouver par logique la direction de l'île des Fleurs de Lune. Ils avaient opté pour le sud-est.  
Piers n'était pas très content du peu d'indications, mais Ivan était optimiste; jusqu'ici, ils avaient eu de la chance, et il espérait que ca  
continuerait. Eléana, quant à elle, était contente d'être revenue sur la mer(elle adorait la mer plus que tout) mais en même temps, était  
angoissée à l'idée d'approcher déjà de la troisième étape de son voyage. Elle avait commencé à diminuer ses contacts avec Ivan,  
préférant se mêler au reste du groupe. Il était devenu trop insistant, ces temps-ci et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer  
longtemps à éviter le sujet qui les préoccupait tous deux. Le mieux, si elle ne voulait pas être obligée de tout lui révéler, c'était la fuite.  
Une manière lâche, certes. Mais la seule solution. Elle se sentait plus le courage de s'éloigner de lui, à présent. Car plus elle approchait  
de la fin de sa quête, plus elle savait qu'une séparation plus définitive et inévitable arriverait. Et ce qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde,  
c'était qu'il souffre plus que nécessaire. Et pourtant, elle-même souffrait mille morts...

Cet après-midi là, Piers descendait dans les calles chercher des provisions, quand on entendit depuis le pont des bruits  
d'éclaboussures, suivi du jeune homme qui remonta, l'air furibond, ses cheveux turquoises bien trempés:  
- Il y'a des pieuvres plein la calle, grommella-t-il. Je ne sais pas par où elles sont entrées, mais en tout cas, elles sautent partout et  
fichent de l'encre sur les murs!  
- On va t'en débarrasser, dit Lina en s'approchant.  
- Pas de psynergie feu, j'y tiens, à ce navire!  
- Ne t'en fais pas! fit Vlad en s'avançant également.  
Eléana, Ivan et Pavel allèrent également prêter main-forte et ils nettoyèrent l'endroit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.  
Ensuite, une fois les monstres éliminés, ils parvinrent à enlever l'encre des murs en les lavant à grande eau.  
- C'est du travail de s'occuper d'un bâteau comme celui-là, soupira Eléana.  
- Je confirme, dit Piers. Surtout quand il faut enlever les coquillages qui se fixent sur le fond et font pourrir le bois...  
- Au moins, on a pas encore croisé de kraken ou autres saloperies, dit Pavel.  
- Ne les mentionne même pas, ca porte malheur, dit Cylia.  
- Au fait, on va arriver dans un beau coin de pêche, dit le jeune capitaine. Donc, si vous voulez sortir quelques cannes pour le dîner de  
ce soir...  
- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Lina.  
- Ne comptez pas sur moi, dit Eléana, je suis incapable de faire du mal à un animal qui n'est pas un monstre, même pour le manger...  
- Pourtant, tu en manges, dit Ivan d'un ton malicieux.  
- Je sais, c'est bizarre, je peux les manger, oui. Mais les tuer moi-même, non.  
- Je vois ce que tu veux dire... Mais il y'a une chose qu'il ne faut pas oublier, c'est que nous autres humains sommes au-dessus de la  
chaîne alimentaire et que l'équilibre de la nature repose sur la loi de la proie et du prédateur. Même un poisson le sait.  
- Je ne l'oublie pas, mais je suis trop sensible... Caleb m'a emmenée pêcher une fois. Le poisson que j'ai attrapé s'est débattu comme  
un forcené entre mes mains quand je l'ai enlevé de l'hameçon, c'était horrible... Il luttait pour sauver sa vie, ca m'a fait tellement de peine  
que je l'ai relâché et que je n'ai plus jamais voulu recommencer...  
Ivan regarda le pont et vit que Lina, Pavel, Garett et Cylia s'y collaient déjà pour la pêche.  
- De toute façon, je crois qu'ils peuvent se passer de notre aide, ils attraperont assez de poissons à eux quatre...  
- Tu ne veux pas pêcher?  
- Je suis maladroit, je risque de faire souffrir les pauvres bêtes plus que nécessaire, dit-il en pouffant.  
Eléana esquissa un léger sourire avant d'aller de l'autre côté du pont parler avec Sofia. Ivan les rejoignit vite et elle évita la conversation  
de trop près avec lui. Le jeune homme ne s'en aperçut pas vraiment sur le coup, ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui  
se passait.  
Après un superbe festin de poisson grillé, ils allaient dormir. Le bâteau était assez étroit, du coup, la moitié de la bande devrait dormir  
sur des futons. Les couples partagèrent les mêmes lits, pour une fois après avoir promis d'être sages, mais Eléana demanda à Sofia  
de partager son futon, ce qui surprit Ivan qui avait espèré que peut-être de nouveau, elle irait dormir avec lui. Il avait donc dû aller avec  
Garett, ce qui ne lui avait pas beaucoup plus, sachant qu'il allait encore se prendre des sarcasmes. Il se dit alors que c'était peut-être  
ca, le problème; Sofia ne pouvait pas dormir avec Garett et Eléana avait été assez fine pour faire un arrangement... Mais il comprit vite  
qu'il y avait autre chose.  
Le lendemain, il eut à peine droit à un bonjour et à quelques mots de politesse. Elle évitait au maximum de se trouver seule avec lui,  
trouvant toujours un prétexte pour parler à Sofia ou Vlad. Et quand il parvenait à la voir une ou deux minutes, elle était pratiquement  
silencieuse, le laissant faire la conversation et se contentant de lui répondre par petites phrases. Il attendit le soir pour être sûr, puis  
sans hésiter, la coinça alors qu'elle était seule sur le pont:  
- Eléana, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Tu es distante...  
La jeune fille serra les poings. Bon, elle aurait voulu être plus subtile, mais elle ne voulait plus qu'Ivan s'engage plus loin. Il n'allait pas  
apprécier ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais au moins, les choses seraient claires. Mais elle voulait lui laisser une chance de ne pas chercher  
trop loin et se contenta de répondre:  
- Tu trouves?  
- Tu m'as à peine parlé en deux jours, depuis qu'on est ici. Je suis sensé prendre ca comment?  
Eléana réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre:  
- Je n'ai pas été franchement bonne joueuse avec toi, dit-elle. Je t'ai laissé espèrer que je m'ouvrirai, que nous pourrions être proches.  
J'ai essayé de t'avertir dans la jungle, mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée et je n'ai pas eu le courage de recommencer. Je suis désolée...  
Le coeur d'Ivan faillit s'arrêter de battre. Il se contenta de répondre:  
- C'est moi qui ai choisi de ne pas t'écouter...  
- Et tu as eu tort.  
Elle se sentait une envie de pleurer monter et elle dut faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour enfoncer le clou.  
- Je ne te révélerai pas la prophétie. C'est une épreuve que je dois affronter seule. Or, je sais que tu vas tout faire pour chercher à  
savoir. Et j'en ai assez.  
Ivan sentit son coeur se fendiller, mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Cette fille avait le don pour lui faire mal. Mais il n'allait pas se  
laisser démonter:  
- En clair, tu m'en veux de m'inquiéter pour toi? Je te rappelle que c'est le rôle des amis...  
Eléana répliqua:  
- Sauf que tu as bien d'autres raisons de vouloir savoir ce que je te cache, et c'est cela qui me pose problème.  
Elle dit:  
- J'ai eu une attitude qui t'a laissé penser...  
Elle s'interrompit. C'était pas facile à dire, comme ca.  
Enfin, elle dit:  
- Ce qui s'est passé entre nous... Je veux l'oublier. Définitivement. Parce que comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est sans lendemain, et ca ne te  
fera que du mal. Je sais que toi, tu n'as pas oublié, mais je te le demande...  
Le jeune homme crut que la souffrance allait lui arracher les entrailles. Blessé, il baissa la tête, voulant cacher l'expression de douleur  
qu'il sentait monter sur son visage. Enfin, il se redressa, et rétorqua:  
- Tu me demandes quelque chose que toi-même tu n'as pas réussi à faire!  
- Tu te trompes.  
- Tu mens, rétorqua-t-il.  
Mais il n'en était pas sûr, cette fois, et il craignait le pire. Eléana réagit aussitôt; d'une certaine manière, elle ne mentait pas. Elle  
n'oublierait jamais, non. Mais ce bref instant de bonheur resterait à jamais un souvenir dont elle avait fait le deuil. Durant la nuit passée,  
elle y avait réfléchi et s'était enfin résolue à ranger son amour pour Ivan tout au fond de son coeur, dans un petit tiroir qu'elle n'ouvrirait  
plus jamais. Mais elle savait que si lui-même ne renoncait pas, elle ne pourrait pas tourner la page.  
- Le temps a passé, se contenta-t-elle de dire. J'ai eu de la peine, bien entendu, mais c'est du passé, maintenant. Je vois les choses  
autrement.  
Ivan crut que son coeur allait exploser tellement il avait mal. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû espérer, mais là, c'était pire que tout. Eléana  
était entrain de lui dire que ses sentiments avaient changé... Il se contenta de répondre:  
- Oh... alors là, ca change tout.  
Elle détestait devoir lui faire mal à ce point. Elle dit enfin:  
- Ivan, je suis désolée... Vraiment désolée...  
Le jeune homme la regarda et elle vit dans ses yeux la souffrance qu'il endurait. Cela lui fit encore plus mal, mais elle tint bon.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'excuser d'être honnête, répondit-il d'une voix brisée.  
Et la minute d'après, il s'éloignait à grands pas.  
Lorsqu'il fut loin, elle s'écroula et se mit à pleurer.

Ivan se cramponnait au rebord du bâteau de toutes ses forces. Il avait l'impression qu'un trou béant venait de se former au millieu de sa  
poitrine. Il avait espéré pour rien. Des larmes brûlantes lui montèrent aux yeux. Cette fois, il les laissa couler. De toute façon, personne  
ne le voyait. Et il essayait d'encaisser la terrible vérité.  
Son amour pour Eléana ne serait jamais partagé...  
Il en venait à se demander si elle l'avait aimé un jour... Pourtant, leur baiser avait eu l'air si sincère...  
Il serra les poings. C'était la prophétie qui avait tout fichu en l'air, il en était convaincu. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui quand ils  
s'étaient embrassés. Il l'avait senti. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de sa télépathie. Rien que leur façon d'être ensemble, comme deux  
êtres capables de se comprendre sans parole, le sentiment de fusion quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, leurs coeurs battants l'un  
contre l'autre, presque au même rythme quand il avait resserré son étreinte...  
Mais Eléana avait pris le parti de la raison et avait étouffé ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et à présent, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Après  
tout, ils n'avaient pas été assez proches pour qu'un vrai lien se forme...  
Oh, si, ils l'avaient été.  
Ils s'étaient mutuellement soutenus. Ils s'étaient sauvés leurs vies mutuellement. Ils s'étaient inquiétés l'un pour l'autre. Même sans geste,  
même sans baiser, plusieurs fois, son attitude envers elle avait exprimé presque ouvertement ses sentiments. Et elle avait fait presque  
pareil envers lui.  
Et Eléana faisait une croix sur tout ca?  
Sa conscience lui hurlait à présent plusieurs décisions contradictoires.  
"Qu'elle aille se faire voir, lui dictait son orgueil. Elle t'a traité comme une bouse, elle n'en vaut pas la peine!"  
"Va la voir et exige des explications!". Son entêtement y tenait.  
"Laisse passer", lui dictait sa passiveté.  
Il opta finalement pour deux attitudes: "Va te faire voir" et "Laisse passer". Il n'allait plus se mêler des affaires de la jeune fille. S'il  
insistait, il allait perdre jusqu'à son amitié.  
D'un autre côté, son attitude, c'était comme aurait dit Garett, légérement du "foutage de gueule". Et ca, bon sang, il ne l'encaissait pas!  
Il était gentil, patient... Mais là, il l'avait été trop. Elle l'avait traité comme une bouse, et aussi bonnes que pûssent être ses raisons, elle  
n'en avait pas le droit!  
Elle méprisait ses sentiments, et elle méprisait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. C'en était trop.  
D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, parce qu'il savait à peu près la raison de son attitude. Mais Eléana avait  
tendance à se la jouer solo, et agissait sans réfléchir et sans se soucier du mal qu'elle pouvait provoquer autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle  
comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer sur deux tableaux. Il l'aimait plus que tout, il aurait donné sa vie pour elle... Mais il avait sa fierté.  
Et il était à bout de patience.

Désormais, leurs rapports étaient à peine cordiaux. Ils ne se parlaient même plus, et Ivan tenait bon, cette fois. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien  
à en tirer, même si elle s'excusait. Elle avait été trop loin. D'ailleurs, il avait bien l'impression que quelque chose s'était cassé en lui...  
Il était tellement en colère contre elle qu'il n'arrivait même plus à souffrir de son rejet. Une partie de lui continuait de lui hurler d'essayer  
de connaître la prophétie. Il aurait pu la prendre par surprise et fouiller son esprit, mais ne s'y résolvait pas; c'était grâce à ca qu'il savait  
qu'il tenait encore malgré tout à elle.

Un matin, il fut violemment réveillé par Garett:  
- Réveille-toi Ivan, vite!  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Un kraken attaque le bâteau! 


	32. Vents de tempête

**Chapitre 32: Vents de tempête...**

- Oh, mon dieu, on va avoir du travail!  
Le kraken avait une superbe couleur blanc argenté. Ses tentacules étaient déjà entrain de s'acharner sur les planches du navire.  
- Il va nous faire couler, dit Pavel. Et il va falloir faire attention à ne pas faire de dégâts en plus avec nos psynergies!  
- Si on ne le massacre pas rapidement, il va réduire mon vaisseau en miettes, dit Piers qui n'appréciait pas du tout de voir le bois du  
bâteau voler.  
Ivan, quant à lui, se concentra et envoya un Plasma sur le Kraken. Celui-ci n'apprécia guère d'être électrocuté et riposta en expédiant un  
gros nuage d'encre.  
- Et en plus, il me salit le pont avec son encre!  
Eléana avait pris le nuage de plein fouet et se redressa, toute tâchée de noir. Ivan eut un léger rire méchant(il se disait que cela ferait  
du bien à Eléana de prendre un petit coup dans son orgueil) mais elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de réagir:  
- Sale bête... Cette robe a coûté cher... Tu vas me payer ca! Lame d'Héphaïstos!  
Le bâton de la jeune fille prit donc la forme de la longue lame de feu meurtrière. Le problème, avec cette arme, c'était qu'Eléana ne  
savait jamais comment elle allait frapper, même si elle frappait l'adversaire à coup sûr. Résultat; la lame s'enfonca dans le crâne du  
maudit mollusque, mais pour le coup, Eléana passa par-dessus bord, alors que Cylia se préparait à l'attaque. Ivan l'arrêta:  
- Tu risques de l'électrocuter!  
Garett, quant à lui, avait choisi un parti plus radical; il découpait les tentacules du monstre à coup de hache pour les empêcher de faire  
plus de dégâts. Pavel et Vlad faisaient de même, tentant de tailler la bête en pièces avec leurs armes. Piers envoya un long pic de  
glace sur la bête qui ne parut cependant pas en ressentir les effets, mais qui sentait beaucoup plus les coups de la lame d'Héphaïstos  
d'Eléana. Mais le sortilège du joyau touchait à sa fin, et Eléana tomba à l'eau. Le tentacule du calmar géant l'attrapa.  
- A l'aide!  
Sofia congela le tentacule de la bête et Garett le brisa d'un coup de hache. Eléana fut libéré d'un coup et tomba dans le vide...  
directement sur Ivan.  
- Ouch!  
La situation aurait sûrement été comique si leurs rapports n'avaient pas été aussi tendus.  
- Dégage! s'entendit crier Ivan avant d'avoir pu se retenir.  
- Je ne contrôle pas où je tombe, répliqua Eléana d'un ton furieux.  
- Je veux dire, ne reste pas là! rétorqua-t-il.  
Eléana se redressa d'un bond:  
- Comme tu es agressif! gromella-t-elle avant de retourner combattre.  
Le jeune mystique air se sentit fulminer encore plus. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec Eléana maintenant. Ils avaient un  
monstre à détruire. Sofia et Piers tentèrent de le geler, et cela manqua de le paralyser. Mais la bête avait encore bien des tentacules à  
sa disposition et savait diablement bien s'en servir. Il frappa Pavel et Lina de plein fouet. Lina se retrouva projetée violement au sol et  
fut sonnée. La minute d'après, Sofia, touchée en pleine tête, tombait évanouie.  
- Sale bestiole! tempêta Garett. Je vais en faire de la paëlla! Du sushi!  
Il recommenca à donner des coups de hâche partout, et fit voler du bois en éclats:  
- Attention avec ta hâche, Garett! cria Piers. N'aide pas le Kraken à démolir mon navire!  
- Je vais le réduire en pièces! se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
Il donna un grand coup de hâche dans le corps visqueux de la bête, mais celle-ci ne sentait rien. Eléana, qui pouvait contrôler les  
psynergies à merveille, activa son cristal et envoya de sa paume un rayon pourpre qui frappa la tête du calmar.  
- Pas de feu! dit Piers affolé.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, moi, je sais viser, répliqua la jeune fille.  
- On a vu ca tout à l'heure, dit Ivan.  
- Toi, la ferme!  
- Je ne te repêcherai pas si tu passes par-dessus bord, miss-je-sais-tout!  
- Vous croyez que c'est le moment pour une scène de ménage? hurla Garett.  
Rappellés vivement à l'ordre, les deux belligérants se calmèrent illico. Et il était temps, car le kraken continuait ses ravages. Sofia tenta  
à nouveau de lancer un sort de glace, mais la bête replongea dans l'eau pour l'éviter. Ensuite, elle ressurgit par l'autre bord et  
recommenca à donner des coups de tentacules. Eléana lui lança de nouveau des rayons enflammés, mais l'un d'eux percuta l'eau et  
créa instantanément de la vapeur.  
- On n'y voit plus rien, bravo Eléana, commenta Ivan d'un ton furieux.  
- Tu as une autre idée, l'intello?  
Ivan la fusilla du regard:  
- Oui, j'en ai une... Pour commencer, dissiper ce nuage de vapeur!  
Il envoya une tornade qui effectua le travail impeccablement. Garett continuait d'attaquer le calmar à coup de hache. Vlad et Pavel  
envoyait des stalactites. Le calamr commencait à montrer des signes d'affaiblissement. Ivan dit:  
- Je vais tenter une invocation, écartez-vous!  
- Si tu envoies Thor, tu vas faire couler le navire protesta Piers.  
- Non, j'ai une autre idée en tête...  
Ivan se concentra et incanta:  
- Viens à mon aide, ô chasseresse des cieux, Atalanta!  
Une auréole violette s'échappa du corps du jeune homme, montrant les trois Djinns qui se dissipaient avec un nuage de psynergie pur.  
Puis un coup de gong retentit et l'on vit apparaître la grâcieuse archère à la couronne de laurier qui retenait ses longues boucles noires,  
son arc mythique au poings. Et les flèches de lumière frappérent le monstre de plein fouet en une pluie mortelle. Le Kraken fut  
grièvement blessé. Là où rien n'avait pu l'atteindre, il saignait à présent de partout. Ivan, quant à lui, se sentait à présent affaibli. Eléana  
avait observé tout le processus avec un intérêt croissant; il y'avait encore bien des lois de l'alchimie qu'Elios ne lui avait pas expliqué,  
visiblement... Comment pouvait-on avoir une telle puissance? Garett acheva le monstre en lui envoyant finalement une boule de feu.  
- Et voilà, dit-il. Beau travail, Ivan.  
- Ca, ca s'appelle savoir viser, dit le jeune mystique air d'un ton fier.  
- Je suis sensée être impressionnée? dit Eléana d'un ton dédaigneux. Oh bon sang, je suis vraiment couverte d'encre jusqu'au...  
Ivan ne résista pas:  
- C'est drôle, je trouve que cette couleur représente bien ton caractère...  
Eléana se retourna et le fusilla du regard d'une telle façon que les sept autres grimâçèrent.  
- Ca va barder, fit Sofia.  
Mais Eléana avait déjà détourné la tête et Ivan crut avoir échappé à l'orage. Mais non.  
La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et une liane jaillit de sa paume. Ivan n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, elle s'était enroulé  
autour de sa cheville et le faisait tomber directement dans la flaque d'encre laissé par le kraken.  
Garett éclata de rire, trouvant la "vengeance" d'Eléana désopilante. Ivan se leva d'un bond et regarda Eléana d'un air haineux; si elle  
n'avait pas été une fille, il aurait lavé l'insulte avec sa foudre. Il se contenta d'un "lamentable" prononcé avec tout le mépris dont il était  
capable. Eléana le regarda, puis s'enfut, la tête baissée. Ivan descendit dans le bâteau pour se nettoyer. Garett le suivit:  
- Bon sang, Ivan, tu es dingue de jouer avec cette fille! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire des choses aussi méchantes?  
Le jeune mystique air le regarda d'un air furibond:  
- Demande-lui, tiens!  
Il alla vers la vasque et retirant sa tunique, la frotta dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit redevenue violette. Garett la sécha doucement avant  
de la lui rendre:  
- Tu as eu de la chance qu'elle se soit contentée de l'encre, vu son regard, j'ai cru qu'elle allait t'arracher la tête...  
- Elle n'y serait pas parvenu, répliqua Ivan. J'étais prêt à lancer ma constriction si besoin.

Pendant ce temps, Sofia nettoyait Eléana avec tendresse et essayait de comprendre:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ivan pour te le mettre sur le dos à ce point? Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu dire des mots si dûrs à un  
ami!  
- C'est compliqué... Moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui prend...  
La jeune fille ne s'était en effet pas attendu à ce qu'il lui en veuille autant. Elle avait espéré garder quand même une certaine entente,  
même plus lointaine. Or, à présent, il semblait la détester. Elle lui avait peut-être fait trop de mal...  
Sa robe enfin propre, elle alla sur le pont et respira à fond, tentant de se calmer. Malheureusement, elle n'en eut guère le temps car Ivan  
avait eu la même idée.  
- Oh non, encore toi! gromella-t-elle avant de s'écarter vivement.  
- Tu as de la chance d'être une fille, lui lança-t-il d'un ton furieux. Parce que j'ai sérieusement songé à te foudroyer!  
- Oh, mais je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je ne suis pas encore tombé assez bas! Toi, par contre, tu es à ras du sol, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir de l'encre sur toi pour ca!  
Eléana sentit un coup de poignard dans son coeur. Elle lui rétorqua:  
- Tu aimes taper là où ca fait mal, hein? C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es l'être le plus fourbe de ma connaissance!  
- Et toi, une abominable petite peste égoïste qui se fiche de faire du mal aux autres! Et qui pire encore, est trop lâche pour se battre et  
préfére se complaire dans son malheur!  
- C'est parce que je te défends de lire mes pensées que tu es aussi méchant?  
- Non! C'est parce que ton attitude m'exaspère! s'écria Ivan qui se rendait compte qu'il était entrain de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le  
coeur. Parce que je te croyais plus courageuse et plus intelligente que ca. Et parce que je me rends compte à quel point tu peux être  
horrible...  
Il s'interrompit. Il avait l'impression que chacun des pics qu'il lui lançait s'arrachait de son propre coeur. Il acheva:  
- Parce que tu es entrain de détruire ce que tu as de meilleur en toi... Et parce que désormais, je ne peux plus te faire confiance!  
La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui serrer la gorge. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort sur certaines choses, mais n'allait pas le reconnaître.  
Elle se contenta de répliquer:  
- Et dire que je te croyais un ami...  
Ivan dit d'un ton plus calme:  
- C'est justement parce que je le suis que ma colère est aussi forte... Un vrai ami doit ouvrir les yeux à la personne qui se trompe. Tu es  
entrain de faire une erreur, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Mais tu es trop bornée et trop têtue pour que je puisse vraiment y faire  
quelque chose. Je t'en veux pour tout ca. Ton attitude a cassé quelque chose entre nous.  
Eléana était muette et elle baissait à présent les yeux. Une fois de plus, il lui démontrait à quel point elle avait tort. Elle dit:  
- J'imagine que j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que tu le prennes comme ca. Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai.  
Elle le regarda avec tristesse:  
- Un jour, tu comprendras que je n'avais pas le choix...  
- On a toujours le choix! rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton sévére. Toujours!  
Il ajouta:  
- Ton problème, c'est que tu cèdes à la facilité! Comme la majorité des humains dans ce monde. Et ca, c'est décevant.  
Il était déchaîné. Il ajouta:  
- A ta place, je réfléchirais. Car le jour où ton fardeau te sera devenu vraiment trop lourd, et que tu seras seule parce que j'aurais fait ce  
que tu attends de moi, il sera trop tard. Car maintenant, c'est moi qui suis obligé de m'éloigner. Sinon, tu vas me détruire. Par ta sottise.  
Tu ne peux pas me demander d'être ton ami et de faire comme si rien n'était. Tu ne peux pas non plus te laisser approcher, puis  
t'éloigner dés qu'on te demande trop à ton goût. Ca s'appelle jouer avec les sentiments des gens, et ca, c'est mal. Je sais que ce n'est  
pas ce que tu voulais, mais c'est exactement ce que tu fais.  
Puis enfin, il s'éloigna. Eléana avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Bon sang, elle était une vraie fontaine, ces temps-ci! Il fallait qu'elle  
arrête! Ce qui était fait était fait et elle ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Mais elle avait une quête à accomplir, et ce, coûte que coûte. Elle  
aurait bien aimé dire à Ivan qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de jouer avec lui, mais d'un autre côté, même sans le vouloir, il avait raison,  
c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle l'avait laissé espérer trop longtemps parce qu'elle avait été trop lâche pour s'éloigner de lui. Maintenant,  
la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, c'était de lui fiche la paix. Il lui demandait de faire un choix, et bien il était fait. Et c'était le seul qu'elle  
pouvait vraiment faire.  
Le seul...  
Elle dormit mal, cette nuit-là. De plus, Piers dût ralentir l'allure, car le Kraken avait infligé de beaux dommages au navire et il fallait  
réparer les dégâts au plus vite. Mais ils étaient en pleine mer et il n'y avait pas d'île devant eux. De plus, le temps commencait à se  
gâter. Il n'y avait pas de vents forts, mais la pluie commencait à tomber.  
- Une tempête nous tombera dessus avant la fin de la semaine, déclara Piers à son équipe au bout du troisième matin.  
Cette perspective les terrifiait... 


	33. L'île des Fleurs de Lune

**Chapitre 33: L'île des Fleurs de Lune**

Et la tempête annoncée leur tomba effectivement dessus. Un soir, brutalement. Piers tenta de se débrouiller avec les voiles, mais ce  
n'était pas facile, avec un gouvernail réparé à la hâte et deux ou trois autres handicaps.  
- Ce fichu Kraken a vraiment fait du bon travail, gromellait-il. Je ne vous garantis pas que nous sortirons de là sains et saufs!  
Ivan et Cylia tentaient de brider les vents à coups de psynergie:  
- On peut y arriver, dit Cylia. Nous devons juste tenir bon...  
- Pavel, Vald, préparez les canots de sauvetages au cas où, dit Piers.  
Lina, Sofia et Eléana observaient, debout sur le pont, l'air inquiet. Garett, lui était entrain de vomir tripes et boyaux par-dessus bord.  
- Je suis malade...  
- On voit ca, fit Eléana d'un ton cynique.  
Les vagues frappaient le navire avec force. Celui-ci ne dérivait pas trop grâce aux efforts combinés d'Ivan et de Cylia, mais continuer  
comme ca allait les épuiser. Eléana décida de leur prêter main-forte. Cylai l'arrêta:  
- Attends, tu vas devoir bientôt prendre ma place, parce que je n'en peux plus!  
- Comme tu veux, répondit la jeune fille.  
Ce fut ainsi qu'au bout d'un moment, Cylia, qui était épuisée, laissa sa place à Eléana. Ivan et elle échangèrent un bref regard de  
connivence. Ils savaient qu'ils feraient tout pour préserver le navire, et étaient prêts tous les deux à travailler en équipe. Eléana apprit  
très vite à détecter les courants du vent pour le manipuler et l'empêcher de détourner le bâteau de sa trajectoire. Cela demandait de  
l'endurance, mais n'était pas difficile. Au bout d'un moment, Ivan fatigua. Cylia, reposée, prit de nouveau sa place.  
- Tu t'en tires bien, dit-elle à Eléana pour l'encourager.  
- Vous croyez que cela va durer encore longtemps? demanda Lina, inquiète.  
- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Piers.  
- On ne pourra pas brider les vents éternellement, cria Eléana. Ca reste vraiment délicat à faire!  
Elle commencait à sentir qu'elle fatiguait et cria grâce:  
- Ivan, prend ma place!  
Le jeune mystique air hocha la tête et s'y recolla. Mais la tempête augmentait de puissance, et bientôt, ils ne furent plus assez de deux.  
- On ne va pas y arriver, gémit Eléana. Les vents sont trop forts...  
- Ne parle pas de malheur, répliqua Cylia.  
- Je vais lâcher prise, dit Ivan, les dents serrées.  
Il craignait plus que tout de lâcher maintenant, alors que plus que jamais, il savait qu'on avait besoin de lui. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, sa  
psynergie s'épuisait, fait naturel, et du coup, il en avait pratiquement plus. Cylia, quant à elle, tomba à cours à ce moment-là et une  
rafale les secoua tous.  
- On va dériver! cria Pavel.  
- Bah, voyons le bon côté des choses, dit Garett. Si ca se trouve, on va se retrouver dans la cité d'eau!  
- Tu crois ca? répliqua Vlad. On est chanceux, mais pas à ce point!  
Ils se retrouvèrent projetésà terre.  
- Accrochez-vous, cria Piers, parce que là, on va dériver!  
Le bâteau était en effet complètement balloté par les vagues, à présent, et il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de contrôler sa route. La pluie  
battante était dûr à supporter, le tonnerre grondait. Ils étaient tous trempés et paniqués.  
- Je me demande comment on va finir...  
Lorsque la tempête se calma enfin, ils avaient tous les idées bien embrouillés. Pavel se redressa le premier:  
- Pffiou! On est encore vivant?  
Plus loin, Piers était assis près de son gouvernail:  
- Je sais pas comment on a fait, mais on dirait bien que oui, dit-il.  
Les filles se redressèrent à cet instant:  
- Pffiou! Je suis épuisée, fit Eléana. Vous croyez qu'il nous serait possible de dormir un peu?  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Sofia.  
- Plus tard, dit Vlad. Regardez! Terre!  
En effet, ils voyaient apparaître une île en face d'eux.  
- Où peut-on bien être? demanda Pavel.  
- C'est peut-être l'île des Fleurs de Lune, dit Ivan.  
- Ce serait trop de chance, dit Garett.  
- Je m'en fiche, pour l'instant, gromella Eléana. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire de l'exploration ou à faire joujou avec des monstres! J'ai  
envie de dormir, je viens de passer une nuit blanche, je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je supporte pas ca!  
- Rien ne nous en empêche, dit Piers qui observait. Je crois que nous en avons tous besoin. Mais d'abord, on accoste!  
ce fut vite fait. Ils virent en un clin d'oeil la plage de sable blanc s'offrir à eux, et à l'arrière, ils virent quelque chose qui les surprit:  
- Cette île est habitée, s'exclama Cylia. Il y'a des maisons!  
- Tant mieux, j'aimerais acheter des provisions, j'en ai marre du poisson séché, dit Garett.  
- Tu peux arrêter de ne penser qu'à la bouffe? demanda Ivan d'un ton ennuyé.  
- Oui, on a plus important que cela à faire, dit Eléana. C'est de savoir s'il s'agit bien de l'île des Fleurs de Lune, et si c'est le cas, eh bien  
interroger les pêcheurs pour leur demander comment plonger dans la lagune!  
- Mais d'abord, dormir, dit Cylia. Piers, deux heures, tu crois que ca peut aller pour tout le monde?  
- Ca ira pour moi, dit Vlad.  
Les autres approuvèrent. Ils se retirèrent donc dans les cabines.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient déjà plus frais et dispos. Ils quittèrent donc le navire et se rendirent sur la plage. Et après avoir passé  
la bande de sable et les petits amas de rochers, ils virent de l'herbe, et du même coup, comprirent ce qu'était les "fleurs de lune".  
C'était de jolies petites plantes avec de grosses fleurs d'un blanc argenté; elles avaient leurs pétales fermés.  
- Je parie qu'elles ne s'ouvrent que le soir, dit Ivan.  
- Ca doit être beau, murmura Sofia. Romantique...  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de la poésie, dit Garett. Allons plutôt voir de plus près le village!  
Situé sur l'autre bout de la lagune, le village de l'île était fait de maisons bâties sur pilotis, sûrement pour lutter contre les risques  
d'inondation lors de marées trop fortes; Les habitants avaient le teint bien bronzé, parfois tirant sur le brun et se promenaient pour la  
plupart torse nu à cause de la chaleur. Ils firent un accueil chaleureux aux visiteurs.  
- Nous avons très peu de visiteurs, leur dit un jeune homme qui était aussitôt venu s'enquérir de la raison de leur visite. La plupart du  
temps, ce sont des voyageurs que les tempêtes ont égarés. Nous avons une petite auberge qui vous accueillera si besoin. Et si vous  
voulez nous acheter nos perles, allez voir notre orfèvre!  
Ivan s'avanca, décidé à soutirer quelques informations:  
- Vous êtes en effet connus pour votre habileté à la pêche, dit-il. Est-il vrai que les pêcheurs de cette île ont le souffle plus durable que  
celui du cachalot?  
Le visage du jeune homme se durcit:  
- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vouloir percer le secret de notre plongée... Mais c'est là un art qui ne se transmet que dans les familles  
de cette île. Et il est bien gardé!  
"Que tu crois"pensa le rusé mystique d'air.  
En un clin d'oeil, il avait lu les pensées du pêcheur et savait où chercher, maintenant. Il le remercia courtoisement:  
- Je comprends, merci tout de même.  
- Hypocrite, fit Eléana lorsque le pêcheur eut disparu. Alors, tu as trouvé quoi dans son esprit, espèce d'indiscret?  
- Les pêcheur de cette île utilise de la psynergie, dit Ivan. Il fallait s'en doûter. Ils appellent ce pouvoir "plonger" et ils se la font enseigner  
par un ancien que je soupçonne d'être un adepte de Mercure. Il se nomme Chiron.  
- Donc, il ne reste plus qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre où on peut le trouver, dit Garett. Mais rien ne nous garantit qu'il acceptera de  
nous enseigner ce pouvoir.  
Ivan répondit:  
- Je sais où il se trouve. Il habite une grande maison à l'autre bout de la lagune.  
- Allons-y alors, dit Pavel.  
Ils marchèrent durant une demie-heure, se demandant s'ils sauraient convaincre le mystique de leur donner son savoir. La plage était  
magnifique; l'eau brillait d'un turquoise étincellant, il faisait chaud, le soleil faisait scintiller le sable. Ils étaient dans un véritable coin de  
paradis. Pavel et Cylia, et Vlad et Lina avaient du mal à ne pas penser à des vaccances en amoureux, malgré la gravité de la situation.  
Eléana, quant à elle, souriait en regardant la mer, dont elle était une grande amoureuse. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'explorer les fonds  
marins et l'occasion allait lui en être donnée... Ca avait quelque chose de réconfortant...  
Ils traversérent donc la lagune, virent le petit port avec des voiliers de pêche et suivirent le sentier qui passait au millieu des fleurs de  
lune. Celui-ci se mit à monter, et enfin, sur la petite falaise escarpée, là où des galets remplacaient le sable, ils virent apparaître la  
demeure du sage; une grande maison de bois qui avait l'air solide.  
- Tâchons d'être convaincant, dit Pavel. S'il se montre aussi peu envieux de coopérer que l'homme que nous avons interrogé tout à  
l'heure...  
- Surtout que ca m'étonnerait que je puisse voler son secret dans son esprit sans me faire éjecter, dit Ivan en grimâçant.  
- Nous le convaincrons, dit Eléana d'un ton décidé.  
Ils frappèrent à la porte. Personne ne répondit.  
- Il ne doit pas être là, dit Lina.  
- C'est bien notre veine, commenta Garett.  
Mais à cet instant, ils entendirent une voix aigre:  
- Entrez!  
Les neuf amis s'empressérent d'obéir. Et ils le virent.  
A l'intérieur, une faible bougie éclairait la pièce. L'homme était assis dans un grand fauteuil bleu marine. Il avait des cheveux bleu pâle,  
certaines mèches étaient déjà argentées. Sa barbe lui tombait sur la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue toge blanche à motifs turquoises  
comme en portaient habituellement les prêtres et ses yeux bleu électrique observèrent les mystiques d'un regard perçant.  
- Je sais ce qui vous amène, dit-il enfin. Tous les mystiques qui passent ici depuis des générations veulent apprendre le pouvoir de la  
plongée... Et à chaque fois, repartent déçus. Ils sont nombreux à vouloir s'emparer des trésors de la cité de légende... Mizuno!  
- Ce n'est pas la cupidité qui nous pousse à venir, répliqua Eléana.  
- Et que pouvez-vous vouloir d'autre, jeune fille? Augmenter votre pouvoir? Vous m'avez l'air bien assez puissante comme ca, ainsi que  
vos compagnons... Je redoûte qu'un tyran pire qu'Antinos ne fasse surface... Tant de choses jalonnent les fonds marins, tant de  
pouvoirs ont été engloutis... Si quelqu'un parvenait à en retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une poignée, la face du monde changerait!  
- Elle est déjà entrain de changer, répliqua Vlad. Nous, nous voulons arrêter Antinos! Si vous pouvez nous aider, je vous en prie,  
aidez-nous.  
- Il ne le fera pas, dit Cylia. Il craint trop que nous provoquions un mal plus grand.  
- Tu es perspicace, jeune mystique de Jupiter, dit Chiron. En effet, la dernière fois que le pouvoir de plongée a été révélé, il en est né un  
grand malheur... Le chef de la Cité de Mizuno tenta d'asservir toutes les îles depuis son imprenable cité sous-marine... Depuis, les  
mystiques qui transmettent ce pouvoir sont tous liés par le même pacte; ne jamais le transmettre à un étranger de l'île.  
- Même si cela peut sauver notre monde? demanda Ivan. Car je puis vous jurer que c'est là notre unique but.  
- Rien ne me le prouve... Parfois, c'est en étant animé des meilleures intentions que l'on devient tyran...  
- Et c'est en ne faisant rien que l'on laisse le monde pourrir, répliqua Ivan, agaçé.  
- Insolent! dit l'homme en le fusillant du regard.  
- Mais il a raison, répliqua Eléana qui rougit légérement. Je suis venue ici pour tenter d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et vous me  
refusez votre aide! J'ai déjà trouvé les objets de deux autres cités pour me mettre à la hauteur d'affronter Antinos! Regardez les joyaux  
sur mon bâton. Les reconnaissez-vous?  
L'homme obéit, tandis que les autres regardaient Eléana, stupéfaits qu'elle décide de dévoiler sa mission. Il dit enfin, surpris:  
- Il faut une très grande puissance pour avoir le contrôle de ces armes... Qui es-tu donc jeune fille?  
Cette fois, la jeune mystique n'hésita pas. Elle avait compris que seule l'honnêté pourrait lui permettre d'obtenir l'aide de l'homme. Elle  
énonca:  
- Je suis Eléana, princesse des quatre Etoiles de Gondowan, choisie par l'Inexorable lui-même, et héritière de Brewen, seigneur de la  
cité de Bronze et de Vénus Gaïaé, maître de la gemme de Basalte. Les armes que je porte sont mon héritage. Et j'ai décidé de les  
utiliser pour débarrasser le monde du Soleil Noir qui viole les règles de l'alchimie. Maintenant, m'aiderez-vous, ou non?  
Chiron regarda longuement la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, avec son allure altière et son cristal qui semblait étinceller. Il dit enfin:  
- Et tu crois vraiment pouvoir y parvenir? As-tu au moins la moindre idée de la puissance d'Antinos? Repars avec tes amis et laisse  
faire des mystiques plus expérimentés.  
- Mais c'est moi que l'Inexorable a choisi, s'entêta la jeune fille. Alors, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici sans avoir obtenu la  
psynergie plonger!  
Ivan ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. Il aimait le côté tenace d'Eléana, c'était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités... Il aurait  
presque pu oublier à quel point il était fâché contre elle tant il trouvait sa détermination admirable. D'ailleurs, le vieux mystique l'avait  
remarqué:  
- Ta détermination est d'acier. Admettons que je vous aide. Tu dois jurer de ne jamais dévoiler le secret de ce pouvoir mortel à  
quiconque, et surtout de toujours t'en servir pour le bien.  
- Dans ce cas, je le jure! dit-elle d'une voix vibrante.  
- Et que tes amis jurent aussi.  
Tous jurèrent. Alors enfin, ils les accompagna près de la plage et demanda:  
- J'espère que tout le monde parmi vous sait nager?  
Là, Garett rougit:  
- Pas moi, avoua-t-il enfin.  
- Et c'est maintenant que tu nous dis ca? lança Lina, furieuse.  
- Ben, on me l'a pas demandé jusqu'à présent...  
- Pas grave, on peut arranger ca en deux minutes, dit Ivan qui ne résista pas. Flanquez-le à l'eau!  
- T'es dingue! s'exclama Garett.  
- J'ai appris comme ca, c'était très efficace...  
Piers dit:  
- Il y'a des manières plus douces, Ivan. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, Chiron. Apprenez déjà à ceux qui savent et nous apprendrons à Garett  
ensuite.  
- Entendu. De toute évidence, vous aurez tous besoin de ce pouvoir pour pouvoir explorer la lagune... 


	34. La barrière de corail

**Chapitre 34: La barrière de corail**

- Garett! Tu dois battre des jambes! dit Ivan.  
Ce dernier, ainsi que Piers et Eléana, qui étaient de loin les meilleurs nageurs du groupe, donnait un cours rapide de natation à Garett, qui paraissait franchement mal à l'aise dans l'eau. Ils étaient à présent tous en tenue locale; pour les garçons, c'était en slip et torse nu(en voyant Ivan ainsi, Eléana n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir), et pour les filles, des bandes de tissu coloré couvraient leur poitrine et un long pagne fendu sur le long des jambes protégeait leur intimité. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Vlad d'en profiter pour observer les longues jambes de sa jolie petite amie. Quant à Pavel, il observait Cylia de temps à autre... Et Ivan? Il s'efforcait de détourner son regard d'Eléana, et bien entendu, c'était encore plus difficile qu'à l'ordinaire! Eléana semblait être de ces filles qui pouvaient mettre n'importe quoi sans être ni vulgaires ni disgrâcieuses, mais... terriblement attirantes. Sa démarche laissait aisément entrevoir ses longues jambes fines et bronzée, le tissu vert d'eau qui recouvrait sa poitrine dessinait remarquablement la courbe de sa gorge et découvrait sa taille fine, ondulée, son ventre plat et son joli nombril... Elle semblait à nouveau nymphe ou déesse, que n'importe quel sculpteur aurait voulu prendre pour modéle... Et sa peau! Sa peau à la jolie couleur doré sous ce soleil... Le jeune homme était presque choqué en réalisant le désir furieux qu'il aurait eu de pouvoir poser ses lèvres dessus... Sur son cou, son joli dos nu...  
"Rah! Ivan, mon vieux, tu deviens vraiment fou!" se dit-il en faisant tout pour regarder ailleurs.  
Par chance, le contact avec l'eau fraîche, et par là, le fait qu'ils étaient moins visibles les uns pour les autres l'avait calmé. Et à présent, il était entrain d'apprendre à Garett à "faire la grenouille!".  
- Bats des jambes comme une grenouille!  
- J'arrête pas d'avaler de la flotte, c'est dégueu! gémit Garett.  
- Arrête de te plaindre, Garett, soupira Eléana.  
Pendant ce temps, depuis la plage, Vlad et Pavel observaient les progrés de leur ami et lançaient des vannes et des encouragements:  
- Bon, on va pas y passer l'après-midi, on a autre chose à faire! disait Pavel.  
- Allez, Garett, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu es! disait Vlad.  
Finalement, au bout d'une heure d'effort, Garett se débrouillait à peu près bien dans l'eau. Il apprit "Plonger" assez vite et Vlad estima qu'il était temps de commencer la mission:  
- Bon, alors maintenant, on va tous aller explorer la lagune, et prenez vos armes. Si on peut réussir à trouver le chemin avant ce soir, ce serait formidable!  
- Nager épuise, dit Ivan. Je suggère que nous fassions plusieurs groupes. Ainsi, nous pourrons couvrir plus de distance autour de l'île.  
- Je suis d'accord, dit Cylia.  
- Si on ne trouve rien, on poussera plus au large avec le navire, dit Piers.  
Ils constituèrent ainsi trois groupe de trois personnes; Vlad, Lina et Pavel d'un côté. Cylia, Garett et Sofia d'un autre. Enfin, le dernier groupe réunissait Piers, Ivan et Eléana(très mécontente de se retrouver avec Ivan, vus leurs rapports tendus).  
Il leur fallut du temps pour s'habituer à la sensation provoquée par "Plonger"; en effet, cette psynergie arrêtait le fonctionnement des poumons, et donnait à la peau une espèce de respiration cutanée, qui leur permettait d'attraper les petites bulles d'oxygène présente dans l'eau, comme les poissons le faisaient avec leurs branchies. Sauf qu'eux n'en avaient pas. C'était leur peau qui jouait ce rôle, et ca les amusa de se retrouver complètement couverts de petites bulles scintillants comme des perles sur leur corps. Ils ressemblaient presque à de vrais créatures marines.  
Ainsi, ils commencèrent à explorer et virent pour la première fois les fonds marins. Ils étaient magnifiques. Des algues vertes se balancaient au rythme de l'onde, des pierres scintillaient, et des coquillages parsemaient le fond. Ivan comprit qu'il s'agissait des coquillages d'où les pêcheurs extrayaient des perles nacrées... Le genre de chose qui faisait craquer les femmes, d'après ce qu'il avait vu à Kalay. Les colliers de perles se vendaient à un prix exorbitant, et il y'en avait un tas ici! Maître Hammet aurait adoré cette mine d'or, s'il avait été encore en vie.  
Vlad, de son côté, en avait pris quelques uns dans sa besace, avec l'espoir d'en faire un petit pendentif pour Lina; ca coûtait si cher qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui en payer, mais s'il parvenait à lui en faire un lui-même, ce serait super. Elle aurait vraiment quelque chose de lui... Mais il fut interrompu dans son ramassage par Pavel qui lui montra les rochers. Ils devaient toujours chercher la gravure de Djinn dessus. Ils examinèrent plusieurs rochers, mais sans rien trouver. Cylia, quant à elle, avait eu l'idée d'utiliser Vision sur les roches, au cas où le symbole ne serait pas visible à l'oeil nu, mais cela ne sembla pas plus fonctionner. Ivan essaya la même chose de son côté, mais sans résultat. Quant aux autres, ils regardaient chaque rocher, mais malgré une inspection minutieuse, ils ne trouvèrent rien.  
Ils fouillèrent donc le tour de l'île de fond en comble, mais sans rien trouver, et vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous au bâteau de Piers, épuisés.  
- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on a bien cherché? disait celui-ci.  
- Piers, dit Ivan, en plus du symbole, on aurait sûrement senti des traces de psynergie, or, je peux te dire qu'il n'y en avait pas! Ca rayonnait pas plus que ca.  
- Je suis d'accord, approuva Pavel. Je pense que nous devons chercher un peu plus au large.  
- S'il y'a quelque chose, nous le trouverons, dit Sofia. Nous ne sommes pas tombés de la dernière pluie.  
- Chiron nous a parlé d'une barrière de corail, dit Cylia. Peut-être est-ce par là que nous aurons nos chances.  
Tout le monde se rangea à cet avis et ils partagèrent un grand plat de poissons frits et de gombos avant d'aller s'endormir. Eléana resta longtemps les yeux ouverts. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser Ivan de sa tête. Après avoir été pourtant si proches, ils en étaient venus au stade de l'indifférence polie. Elle savait que c'était le mieux à espérer; mais pourtant, elle s'en voulait encore de l'avoir obligé à s'éloigner ainsi... En plus, elle sentait toujours autant son coeur s'emballer quand elle le voyait...  
Ivan pensait de même. Allongé près de Garett, il entendait son ami ronfler, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à fermer l'oeil.  
"Il dort bien lui," pensa le jeune homme avec envie.  
Il tourna la tête du côté où étaient étendues Sofia et Eléana. Il se demanda vaguement si elle dormait. Puis il serra les dents, furibond. Il devait oublier un peu cette fille! Elle l'avait rejeté...  
Mais il continuait bêtement de l'aimer...

Le lendemain à l'aube, ils se rendaient près de la barrière de Corail qui entourait une partie de l'île et firent deux équipes, mettant un mystique d'air dans chacune, afin de rester en contact par télépathie. Ivan se retrouva avec Garett, Sofia, Eléana et Piers. Vlad, Pavel, Cylia, et Lina formaient l'autre. Cette recherche du symbole de Mercure sonnait comme une chasse au trésor et Vlad et Garett faisaient des paris sur qui trouverait le bon rocher en premier:  
- Ce sera mon équipe, disait Vlad. Pavel et moi avons d'excellents yeux!  
- Oui, mais moi, j'ai Ivan et Eléana dans la mienne, disait Garett. Avec eux, c'est sûr, je vais gagner!  
- Que tu dis!  
- Que tu verras!  
Tout le monde rit, même Eléana. Piers les rappella à l'ordre:  
- Rappellez-vous tout de même que ce n'est pas un jeu, mais une mission de haute importance, et qu'il peut y'avoir du danger dans les hauts-fonds! Il me semble bien avoir aperçu des requins, par exemple!  
- Bah, les requins... fit Garett. Un peu de psynergie de feu et ils se retrouveront le ventre à l'air!  
- On s'en tape des requins, dit Lina. On est des mystiques, que diable!  
- Piers n'a pas tort, dit Pavel. Il pourrait y'avoir de vrais monstres marins aussi...  
- De toute façon, on reste en contact, dit Ivan. Si une équipe est en situation difficile, l'autre viendra l'aider.  
Tout le monde approuva. Et enfin, ils plongèrent dans la mer.

Le récif coralien était resplendissant de beauté; des coraux d'un rouge magnifique, des anémones de mer mutlticolores et des algues multicolores composaient le récif qui était également envahi par les poissons. Des jaunes, des bleus, des oranges, des violets... Tout ce monde en apesanteur fascinait. Malgré la gravité de leur mission, ils tombérent tous instantanément amoureux de la baie, même Garett. Le fond de l'océan était tout simplement magnifique... Des nuées de poissons argentés nagèrent paisiblement près d'eux. De plus, l'eau n'était pas froide, mais agréablement fraîche et légére... Et le fait de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer était... grisant. Ils se sentaient merveilleusement en sécurité, malgré les dangers qui pouvaient être présent dans la lagune.  
Ce fut Garett qui eut son premier choc en tombant nez à nez face à un long requin-marteau à l'air menaçant. Néammoins, il réagit en un éclair, sa psynergie projeta un rayon rouge sur la bête qui parut détester la brûlure, et détala à toutes nageoires. Garett s'en amusa, bien qu'il ne put pas rire.  
"Espèce de poule mouillée, t'avais l'air fin à me montrer tes dents..."  
En revanche, l'autre équipe eut un problème plus grave à affronter; un banc de méduses violacées, visiblement très venimeuses, que le courant leur amenait droit dessus. Vlad et Pavel se regardèrent, affolés; même en tuant les animaux, leurs corps pourraient les toucher et leur venin les brûlerait. Ce fut Cylia qui réagit finalement en projetant une tornade dans l'eau; le banc se retrouva projeté sur les rochers. Les quatre s'éloignèrent alors; par chance, ils avaient eu le temps de vérifier les roches de cet endroit, qui n'étaient pas nombreuses.

Pendant ce temps, Ivan faisait Vision sur les rochers, mais ne trouvait rien, à part quelques murènes logées dans le récif qui attendaient avec patience qu'un déjeuner s'aventure trop près de leur trou. Et aussi quelques pieuvres, et une multitude d'autres animaux timides, qui se cachaient dans les algues. Rien de dangereux aux environs, mais pas de rocher magique non plus. A part les auras de psynergie émise par ses amis, il ne sentait rien.  
Alors qu'il alait s'éloigner de cette partie du récif, il sentit enfin. C'était très faible, mais c'était par-là. Il contourna les roches, et là, vit une fente dans la barrière de corail; là, à une bonne trentaine de mètres en dessous de lui, on voyait un gros rocher. Si le symbole se trouvait quelque part, c'était ici, il était prêt à le parier!  
Il revint en arrière et fit signe à Garett et aux deux filles. Ils le suivirent alors jusqu'à la faille, et se laissèrent descendre au fond, jusqu'à entourer le rocher. Et là, en effet, brillait le petit symbole, d'un reflet turquoise sur la roche. Ivan se hâta de joindre Cylia et lui transmit un message rapide:  
"Objectif trouvé!"  
Pour diriger leurs amis vers eux, Eléana remonta et de son poing, lança un rayon de psynergie de feu bien rouge vers le haut; Vlad et ses amis ne pourraient manquer ce signal, même de loin. En effet, cela fonctionna; les autres les rejoignirent en moins de cinq minutes. En voyant le symbole, Pavel leva le pouce en signe de félicitation et l'examina. A présent, que devaient-ils faire?  
Eléana opta pour le plus simple; appuyer dessus.  
Une tornade de bulles jaillit.  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Ils furent littéralement aspirés par une force phénoménal. Quelque chose d'invisible qui se pressait sur leur corps, comme un courant sous-marin. Ils se virent entraînés d'un coup bien loin des récifs, et surtout, ce qui les fit paniquer, dans des profondeurs abyssales, là où la pression ne tarderait pas à devenir trop forte et à les broyer. Eléana se maudit. Elle venait de déclencher un piège, et ils allaient connaitre une fin atroce...


	35. Mizuno, cité des abysses

**Chapitre 35: Mizuno, cité des abysses.**

Enfin, l'enfer s'arrêta d'un coup et ils se retrouvèrent brutalement projeté contre un sol dur et froid, suffoquant à moitié lorsque leurs  
poumons se remirent à fonctionner; l'eau les éclaboussa dans une grande flaque et se retira brutalement en arrière, comme une vague.  
- Dans quel pétrin tu nous as fourrés, Eléana? s'écria Ivan.  
- Regarde, avant de rouspéter, répliqua cette dernière.  
Ils se trouvaient dans une caverne au plafond bas et voûté. En face d'eux, ils voyaient une très large ouverture, sur un fond de bleu. Ils  
étaient toujours au fond de la mer, il n'y avait pas de doûte, mais ils respiraient à l'air libre.  
- Incroyable, dit Sofia.  
- Vous croyez qu'on a trouvé la cité? demanda Garett.  
- Ce n'est pas impossible, dit Pavel. On a qu'à regarder ca de plus près.  
Ils s'avancèrent, et plongèrent dans une aura bleutée.  
- Wow!  
En face d'eux se dressait la fameuse cité en ruines. Le palais de corail qui se dressait sur la place, les bâtisses de roches décorées de  
coquillages encore colorés malgré l'usure du temps, et bien sûr, des statues représentant des êtres de l'eau, des Djinns de Mercure,  
des dauphins, se trouvaient là. Un magnifique trésor sous les eaux. Et ils comprirent que le tout était entouré d'une espèce de bulle  
étanche qui évitait toute intrusion de l'eau.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est beau, murmura Lina. Jamais je n'aurais espéré voir cela un jour.  
- Oui, murmura Vlad. C'est comme dans un rêve...  
- Méfions-nous, dit Cylia. Elle est sûrement piégée, comme les autres.  
- Le piège est redoutablement simple, en plus, dit Ivan. Je parie qu'au moindre faux pas, le bouclier sphérique se dissipera et nous  
mourrons broyés par les trombes d'eau qui nous tomberont dessus...  
Eléana comprit:  
- En clair, cette fois, nous n'avons droit à aucune erreur.  
- Nous n'y arriverons jamais, dit Garett. Les deux dernières fois, c'était déjà moins une...  
- Dun autre côté, dit Cylia, je pense que la destruction de la cité ne se déclenchera qu'en dernier recours, c'est à dire, quand nous  
aurons la lame de Skadi entre les mains. Jusque là, nous ne devrions n'avoir rien à craindre.  
- Nous n'avons pas de possibilité de vérifier, malheureusement, dit Ivan. Nous pouvons être tous condamnés en moins d'une seconde.  
- On ne va pas rester là à tergiverser! s'exclama Pavel. On connaissait tous les risques, en venant ici. Il va falloir en prendre, ou nous  
n'aurons jamais l'arme!  
Ivan activait déjà Vision pour vérifier:  
- A priori, nous devrions pouvoir avancer dans la ville.  
- Eh bien, allons-y.  
Ils commencèrent donc à marcher lentement, avec prudence. Ils observérent le haut, et virent qu'ils étaient vraiment déjà très en  
profondeur, même si une lumière bleutée était encore visible.  
- On doit être à mille mètres au moins, peut-être plus, dit Ivan.  
- Ca va être drôle, commenta Garett.  
Ils approchaient enfin du palais de corail à moitié détruit. L'aura psynergique qui en émanait était très forte. Aussi, ils ne doûtèrent pas  
une minute que ce qu'ils cherchaient s'y trouvât. Et en entrant dans la ruine, ils furent frappés par quelque chose d'étrange.  
Si tout était dévasté, autour de la grande place circulaire qui avait dû être une entrée se trouvaient sept statues en forme de sirènes, en  
excellent état. Elles avaient chacune une pierre bleue enchâssée sur leur front qui brillaient d'éclats surnaturels.  
- Elles sont sûrement une partie de l'énigme, dit Piers. Mais il va falloir faire attention.  
- Il s'agit sûrement d'appuyer sur les pierres, dit Eléana. Mais en respectant un certain ordre.  
- Je vais tenter Vision, dit Ivan.  
Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.  
- Ne touchez surtout pas ces statues! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Qu'as-tu vu?  
- Ce ne sont pas des statues, dit-il, ce sont de vraies sirènes, prêtes à nous attaquer. Tant que nous ne les touchons pas, elles resteront  
sous leur forme, j'imagine.  
- Il faut savoir ce qu'elles gardent, dit Vlad.  
- Ca crève les yeux, dit Ivan. Elles gardent le centre de la place. Reste à savoir pourquoi.  
Il refit vision, mais ne vit rien au centre... à part une sorte d'aura. Et là, il comprit:  
- Incroyable. C'est un piège vraiment grossier.  
- De quoi? s'étonna Lina.  
- Je dis que c'est grossier parce que ca manque vraiment de subtilité! Le centre de la place posséde sûrement ou un passage secret,  
ou autre chose, que même Vision ne met pas à jour, parce qu'il faut affronter les sirènes pour y avoir accés.  
- Et comment es-tu si sûr de ca? demanda Cylia.  
- Vois toi-même, Cylia, tu vas comprendre.  
Cylia regarda et dit:  
- Effectivement...  
- Alors, pourquoi on ne les terrasserait pas pendant qu'elles dorment? fit Garett.  
- Pfff! Si tu fais ca à une, les autres se réveilleront! objecta Sofia.  
- Pas si on s'en fait chacun une en même temps. On est assez nombreux pour ca.  
- C'est lâche, commenta Cylia. Elles ne pourront même pas se défendre.  
- A mon avis, dés qu'on les approchera de trop près, elles s'éveilleront, de toute manière, dit Ivan.  
- Alors à l'attaque, dit Lina. Une bonne psynergie de feu devrait en venir à bout.  
Ils allèrent donc délibérément sur le centre de la place, et cela ne rata pas. Comme Ivan l'avait prédit, les sept sirènes s'animèrent  
brusquement, menaçantes à souhait... Et la minute d'après, leur chant mortel transperça les tympans des neufs guerriers.  
- Bouchez-vous les oreilles! cria Piers.  
La vague sonore passée pour deux secondes, Garett et Lina déchaînèrent leurs sorts de feu. Les monstresses parurent bien ne pas  
apprécier la chose, et ripostèrent aussitôt par des vagues d'eau bien glacées. Et ce fut là que le reste du piège se déclencha.  
Des ouvertures apparurent à travers la bulle qui protégeait le tout. Résultat, des trombes d'eau commencèrent à couler. Ils risquaient la  
noyade. Mais à ce moment-là, Eléana eut une présence d'esprit innattendue. Elle activa le pouvoir de son cristal:  
- Frimas! hurla-t-elle.  
Les trombes d'eau devinrent toutes de gros pilliers de glace, qui bouchèrent en même temps les ouvertures de la bulle, ne laissant plus  
que des gouttes d'eau dégoutter gentiment sur le sol et couler sur la glace. Ni Sofia ni Piers n'auraient pu le faire avec une telle rapidité,  
et surtout avec une telle portée, vu la hauteur des jets.  
- Bravo, ca, c'était du joli travail, dit Ivan sincèrement impressionné.  
- Je suis moins stupide que j'en ai l'air, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant d'envoyer un rayon de feu vers l'une des sirènes.  
- Tu déteins sur elle, dit Garett à Ivan avant de décapiter l'une des créatures avec sa hâche. Ca va les amis, elles ne sont pas très  
fortes!  
Vlad et Pavel en tuèrent deux autres, et les quatre dernières finirent réduites en cendres.  
- Bon bah c'était du boulot rapide, dit Lina.  
- Voyons ce que ca donne...  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Un point turquoise s'illumina au centre de la place et soudain, un rayon turquoise rampa sur le sol,  
traçant une sorte de chemin qui allait derrière eux. Ils le suivirent, et là, virent un autre cercle se tracer, de couleur turquoise. Ivan utilisa  
de nouveau Vision, par précaution. Et il comprit:  
- En file indienne, restez bien sur le trait, dit-il. Car nous allons sortir du bouclier principal. L'eau est fendue des deux côtés par la  
psynergie générée par le dessin au sol. Mais si vous avez le malheur de le dépasser, c'est la mort.  
Tout le monde lui obéit. Ce ne fut pas difficile. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur l'autre cercle. Cylia avait fait vision à son tour:  
- Il y'a un point au millieu. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être un piège, mais j'imagine qu'il faut l'activer d'une certaine manière.  
- Je crois savoir comment, dit Sofia.  
Elle s'approcha et lança une psynergie Innondation; les quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent au centre du cercle, qui intensifia sa  
brillance... et le point apparut à l'oeil nu, juste avant qu'un autre rayon ne jaillisse et trace encore une autre figure plus loin.  
- Bien joué Sofia, dit Piers.  
Ils continuèrent donc à avancer aussi précaucieusement que la première fois. Enfin, arrivé sur le cercle suivant, ils virent soudain une  
statue jaillir du sol. Elle était elle aussi, en forme de sirène. Ivan se mit en mode Vision aussitôt:  
- Ca a l'air bon. Comment percer son énigme?  
Cylia l'examina:  
- Il y'a une inscription dans son dos... "Parlez avec votre coeur et votre prière sera entendue".  
Sofia comprit tout de suite:  
- Prière mineure, dit-elle. C'est comme au phare d'Imil. Il faut prier la statue pour qu'elle nous montre la voie à suivre!  
- C'est plutôt simple, dit Vlad.  
- Moi, ca me paraît naturel, dit Ivan. Jusqu'ici, la psynergie de Mercure nous a pas mal tiré d'affaire, et c'est normal, puisque les gens qui  
vivaient ici devaient tous être des mystiques de Mercure. En clair, Piers et Sofia sont presque comme chez eux.  
- Ca paraît logique, dit Pavel.  
Sofia exécuta donc sa prière, et cela fonctionna. La statue s'illumina, un rayon en sortit et presque aussitôt, un autre cercle se dessina  
encore plus loin. Et cette fois, ce ne fut pas une staute qui jaillit.  
Ce fut un autel.  
Et sur cet autel, apparut une magnifique gemme turquoise, entourée d'une aura de lumière qui formait... un sabre.  
- Voilà la lame de Skadi, murmura Eléana.  
- On ne pourra pas s'en emparer comme ca, murmura Ivan. Dés que tu te seras emparée de la pierre, l'eau va nous tomber dessus et  
nous tuer!  
- Je sais, dit Eléana. C'est pour cela que l'on va examiner l'autel avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.  
Ils s'en approchèrent. L'autel était d'un beau bleu turquoise étincellant, avec une petite statuette de Djinn de Mercure en son pied. Une  
sorte d'aura bleue l'entourait. Sa puissance était on ne peut plus palpable pour les mystiques. Eléana la regardait de très près,  
maintenant. Comment posséder la lame de Skadi sans risquer la mort?  
- Si je soulève la gemme, l'eau va nous tomber dessus...  
Ivan réfléchit. Il voyait bien une solution, mais elle était risquée. Il réfléchit encore, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Enfin, il  
dit:  
- Stase. C'est le seul moyen que je vois. Sofia, tu vas devoir freiner la dissipation du sort. Tu auras à peine deux secondes. Tu t'en sens  
capable?  
La jeune mystique de Mercure pâlit. Elle pouvait le faire, oui sans doûte... Mais elle craignait de commettre une erreur.  
- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle. Si je rate mon coup, je nous tuerai tous...  
- J'ai confiance en toi, dit Eléana d'une voix douce. Comme l'a dit Pavel tout à l'heure, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de  
tergiverser et c'est la seule solution. De toute manière, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton cynique, les morts ne peuvent pas faire de reproches, tu  
sais... Tu ne risques pas grand chose, au final...  
- Eléana! s'exclama Cylia, choquée.  
- Désolée, j'essayais juste de dédramatiser...  
Ivan la regarda en gonflant ses joues:  
- Ca t'arrive à TOI, de dédramatiser?  
Eléana rougit violemment avant de dire:  
- Bon, on tente le coup ou pas?  
Sofia hocha la tête:  
- On tente.  
- Bon, fit Eléana en s'approchant. Tenez-vous prêts pour la douche abyssale! A trois... Un... Deux... Trois!  
Et elle souleva la pierre. Tout se mit à vibrer, mais Sofia avait exécuté Stase au même moment, et le rayon turquoise resta... mais les  
jeunes gens virent les "murs" d'eau se rider violement, preuve qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'elle frappe.  
- On s'arrache! cria Garett.  
- Et une de plus pour ma collection, fit Eléana en incrustant la pierre à son bâton.  
Ils rejoignirent juste à temps le bouclier de la cité et virent de loin les rayons et les cercles s'éteindre d'un coup.  
- Ouf, dit Lina. J'ai bien cru qu'on était cuit.  
- On s'en sort pas mal, cette fois, dit Cylia. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de casse...  
- Mais quand ca casse, c'est irréparable, persifla une voix aigre derrière eux.  
Les neuf se retournèrent. Sur le centre, l'air tout à fait satisfait se tenait une femme... Longs cheveux blonds, yeux pourpres, robe noire...  
L'incarnation des ténébres. Et dans sa main droite, elle portait une orbe verte et paraissait très satisfaite de son tour. Et autour d'elle,  
trois chiens de l'enfer se mirent à glapir d'un air triomphant... 


	36. La justice de Némésis

**Chapitre 36: La justice de Némésis**

- Ouh là, ca sent les ennuis, gémit Garett.  
- Qui êtes-vous? lança Pavel d'un ton de défi.  
La femme leur sourit d'un air cruel:  
- Je suis Igniata, héritière d'Edwin, et bras droit d'Antinos... Donnez-moi donc le cristal psynergique, et tout ira bien.  
- Rêve toujours, Princesse du feu, répliqua Eléana. Tu n'es pas digne d'un tel héritage, si tu sers Antinos!  
La jeune femme se mit à rire:  
- Pauvre petite folle! Tu n'as aucune chance, face à moi. Surtout que d'ici quelques secondes, tu vas coopérer...  
Elle frappa dans ses mains. Pour les trois molosses de l'Enfer à ses côtés, c'était le signal. Ils se jetèrent vers le groupe.  
Pavel en décapita un sur-le-champ. Vlad se jeta sur l'autre. Mais le troisième avait eu sa chance. Sa mâchoire se referma... Sur  
l'épaule d'Eléana.  
- Aaaaaaah!  
La jeune fille hurla lorsque le feu meurtrier de l'implacable venin se propagea dans ses veines, les écorchant littéralement. Le molosse  
périt sur-le-champ par la hâche de Garett, mais il était déjà trop tard.  
- Non!  
Ivan se pencha vers Eléana. Celle-ci se tordait de douleur sur le sol, se sentant littéralement incendiée. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une  
telle douleur et elle sentait à présent dans sa bouche une soif que l'eau ne pourrait apaiser. Déjà, son visage devenait terreux.  
- Espèce de... GARCE! hurla Lina avant de projeter sa psynergie en direction d'Igniata.  
Igniata s'entoura d'une aura pourpre et ricana:  
- Ca ne sert à rien...  
Sofia, quant à elle, avait aussitôt incanté "Purifier"... mais sans résultat;  
- Bon sang, encore un venin nécessitant un soin particulier...  
- Exactement, rit la mystique de Mars. J'ai l'antidote sur moi, vous avez de la chance... (elle sortit de sa poche une petite pierre verte  
claire) Le cristal psynergique contre sa vie, et la gemme de la lame d'Héphaïstos, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et votre amie vivra...  
Après tout, tout ce que veut Antinos, c'est ne pas être vaincu, et sans son attribut, Eléana n'est qu'une gamine comme les autres, juste  
un peu trop curieuse pour vivre bien longtemps...  
- Non! répliqua Eléana avec force, malgré la virulence du venin.  
Elle serra les dents et dit:  
- Les amis... laissez-moi mourir... mais ne lui donnez pas... le cristal!  
- Tu ne mourras pas, dit Ivan. Ca ne va pas se passer comme ca!  
- Et qu'avez-vous en tête, bande d'idiots? M'affronter? A votre guise, mais faites vite, Eléana n'a déjà plus que dix minutes... En  
admettant que vous me battiez ce qui m'étonnerait... Mais peut-être qu'en la voyant agoniser, vous deviendrez raisonnables...  
- Affronte-nous si tu peux, répliqua Pavel. Odyssée!  
Vlad exécuta la même attaque et leurs épées frappèrent la mystique de Mars, qui les arrêta aisément avec son aura pourpre. Ivan  
déchaîna un plasma à pleine puissance, bien décidé à l'atteindre, mais bien sûr, cela ne donna rien, pas plus que quand Cylia essaya à  
son tour. Garett donna de grands coups de hâche pour tenter d'entamer le bouclier protecteur, mais cela ne parut rien faire non plus.  
Piers et Sofia essayèrent des colonnes d'eau, mais cela ne parut pourtant pas amoindrir l'aura de feu. Igniata les laissa donc  
s'acharner durant un petit moment, jouissant de l'impuissance de ses attaquants...  
- Et il ne vous reste déjà plus que huit minutes... Tic-tac, tic-tac! L'horloge tourne!  
- Une invocation! cria Garett énervé. Je vais en faire du méchoui, de cette abominable sorcière! Je vais lui apprendre à empoisonner  
mes potes! Mété...  
- Non, Garett! cria Piers. Tu risques d'endomager le bouclier de la cité et nous mourrions tous!  
- En plus, une invocation de Mars sur un mystique de Mars, ce n'est pas malin, dit Pavel.  
- Tentons le coup autrement, dit Sofia. Ecartez-vous tous! Boréas! Viens à mon aide!  
- Tiens, bonne idée, dit Vlad.  
Pendant ce temps, Sofia déliait donc quatre Djinns qui se dissipèrent en un nuage de psynergie bleue qui l'entoura avant de se  
matérialiser en une autre forme; celle d'une espèce de canon, le symbole du vent du nord matérialisé... Qui lorsqu'il souffla, ensevelit la  
mystique de feu sous une congère glaciale. Mais ce ne fut pas tout; lorsqu'elle fut complètement gelé, une lance de glace toute fine se  
matérialisa et fit voler violement en éclats le tout.  
- Et pan dans les dents! ricana Garett. Bravo Sofia!  
La jeune fille, épuisée, se contenta d'un sourire.  
Mais à cette instant, ils virent Igniata se dresser devant eux, sans un seul cheveu de dérangé.  
- Pauvres idiots, vous croyez vraiment que cela va suffir? Vous n'avez donc pas compris qui je suis? Eléana était la seule d'entre vous  
qui aurait eu une petite chance... et encore, je ne le crois pas!  
Et elle libéra sa puissance.  
Les cercles pourpres qui frappèrent violement les huit combattants les submergérent totalement. Ils avaient beau être des mystiques, ils  
hurlèrent de douleur. Enfin, elle leva la main... Et ils se sentirent soulevés en l'air, avant d'être violemment projetés sur le sol. Lina et  
Cylia perdirent instantanément connaissance. Pavel gémit. Vlad était sonné. Ivan se sentait écrasé par un poids terrible, tandis qu'il  
sentait la brûlure lui ravager la peau. Sofia incanta pour donner quelques soins qui firent disparaître les brûlures, mais ne suffit pas à  
leurs rendre la mobilité. Ils étaient jetés à terre, et un poids énorme les empêchait tous de se relever. Piers gémit:  
- Elle est trop puissante... Nous sommes perdus... Je suis désolé, Eléana...  
Igniata hurlait de rire. C'était jouissif de voir ces petits jouvenceaux totalement en son pouvoir, et incapables de se défendre. Mais elle  
était une femme de parole:  
- Alors, les petits, vous avez compris la leçon? Donnez-moi le cristal, maintenant, et je vous donne l'antidote dans la seconde! C'est  
facile, non?  
- Tu nous tueras tout de même, siffla Ivan.  
- Je vais donc m'asseoir et regarder mourir Eléana... et vous la verrez aussi, mourir par votre faute... Ensuite, j'abrégerai vos  
souffrances avant de retourner auprés de mon maître avec tout ce qu'il m'a demandé...  
- Non... souffla Vlad. Nous avons... échoué...  
Ivan regardait Eléana qui continuait d'agoniser, ne se tortillant plus sous la douleur, mais respirant avec difficultés, tandis qu'elle  
pâlissait.  
- Dans cinq minutes, ce sera terminé, dit Igniata.  
- Non... Eléana...  
Le jeune mystique de Jupiter n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était entrain de mourir sous ses yeux, et il était réduit à l'impuissance.  
- Eléana... Quand je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé...  
Il avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi actuellement... Et au fond, ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance... Mais je me rappelle d'une  
chose, c'est que tu n'as jamais hésité à risquer ta vie pour moi...  
Il serrait les dents. Il lui semblait que quelque chose était entrain de se libérer en lui.  
- Et moi... J'ai fait le serment...  
Et brusquement, le miracle eut lieu:  
- ...De te protéger!  
Il s'était relevé, sans savoir comment il avait seulement réussi cet effort impossible. Igniata, furieuse, lui lança un rayon pourpre pour le  
reclouer au sol... qui se heurta à une puissante barrière violette. La minute d'après, Ivan projettait sa psynergie vers son ennemie.  
L'aura pourpre l'accueillit sans problème, et de plus, Igniata riposta par de nouveaux rayons, que le jeune homme dût esquiver. Au sol,  
ses amis le regardaient, ébahis, mais sans arriver à se lever. Garett eut un sourire, malgré ses blessures:  
- Vlad, Pavel... Je mets dix pièces d'or sur Ivan, dit-il.  
Et il s'écroula, évanoui.  
Vlad observa le combat et tenta à nouveau de se relever, sans succès.  
- Bien d'accord... dit-il.  
Piers observait lui aussi:  
- Ivan trouve sa force en son coeur... Nul d'entre nous ne peut réussir à part lui, murmura-t-il en grimâçant de douleur.  
Pendant ce temps, Ivan avait réussi, à la grande surprise d'Igniata, à percer le redoutable bouclier de feu. Il avait lançé un flot continu de  
foudre violette à un seul endroit, et cela avait fini par briser violemment sa résistance. Aussi, lorsqu'il en envoya une nouvelle salve, la  
magicienne en prit pour son compte.  
- C'est douloureux? la nargua le jeune homme en projetant une tornade.  
Igniata se releva illico, folle de rage:  
- Tu vas voir, espèce de petit insolent!  
Elle projeta un nouveau rayon de feu vers lui, Ivan riposta par sa foudre, une nouvelle fois. Les deux rayons d'énergie entrèrent  
violemment en collision, provoquant une violente gerbe d'étincelles.  
- Tu as du style, petit mystique d'air, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux. Je comprends pourquoi Nessos a été pris au dépourvu... Mais avec moi,  
ca va être autre chose!  
Et elle frappa à nouveau par le sol. Le cercle de feu entoura Ivan, et une explosion le projeta violement en l'air. Il tomba, et là, un autre  
rayon l'atteignit de plein fouet.  
- Aaaaaaaah!  
La brûlure du feu lui écorcha le corps. Par chance, il était encore protégé par ses psynergies de résistance, et il ne fut blessé qu'en  
surface. Et il n'eut miraculeusement rien au visage. Le problème, c'était que la femme s'acharnait sur lui, ne lui laissant plus le temps de  
se redresser.  
- Tu n'es... qu'un gamin... comme les autres! martela-t-elle au rythme de ses frappes.  
Et Ivan encaissait les coups sans pouvoir se défendre.  
- Ivan! cria Pavel. Ne la laisse pas te vaincre! Tu es le seul d'entre nous qui puisse encore éviter l'irréparable!  
Le jeune homme entendit les paroles de son ami, malgré la douleur.  
"Tu as raison, Pavel, je ne dois pas me laisser vaincre..."  
Sa psynergie réagit et édifia brusquement un autre bouclier qui repoussa le rayon qui le torturait.  
- Tu ne vas pas me mettre au tapis comme ca, Igniata, cria-t-il avant de lancer un nouveau Plasma. Je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air!  
Mais la femme ricana:  
- Et pendant que tu me fais ta démonstration de force, Eléana meurt, jeune homme! Il lui reste à peine deux minutes! Ne vois-tu pas que  
même si tu ne péris pas sous mes coups, il est trop tard maintenant pour sauver Eléana?  
La peur griffa violemment l'estomac du jeune homme. Il réalisa:  
- Non! s'exclama-t-il.  
Il tenta un autre plasma, mais Igniata n'en ressentait pas les effets.  
"Eléana va mourir... Je n'ai même pas deux minutes pour vaincre..."  
Et là, il se rappella qu'il avait un moyen de vaincre. Pratiquement à coup sûr, mais en donnant sa vie... pour tuer.  
"C'est elle ou c'est Eléana..."  
Devait-il le faire?  
"Ce n'est pas la haine qui me pousse à ce geste..."  
Sa main attrapa le poignard dans son fourreau...  
"Et j'aime Eléana... plus que ma propre vie."  
- Lame de Némésis! hurla-t-il.  
Et dans un violent éclair violet, la dague jaillit du fourreau et se chargea instantanément de l'énergie de son propriétaire. Ivan sentait  
comme une douleur dans son poignet et également une puissance invincible.  
- Tu crois m'impressionner? lança Igniata.  
Mais Ivan se contenta de répliquer d'un ton calme:  
- Je vais prendre ta vie... Et je rendrai à Eléana la sienne!  
Et il frappa.  
Il bondit en l'air, la lame brillante de foudre sortie... Igniata n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car ce fut trop rapide. La puissante lame  
s'enfonca dans son coeur et libéra d'un coup toute la psynergie de son propriétaire. Igniata hurla, tandis que la foudre jaillissait de la  
lame et l'entourait, l'électrocutant en même temps que son coeur était transperçé par la dague, lui ôtant toute chance de régénération,  
toute chance de sortir vivante de la bataille. La victoire à coup sûr, comme l'avait promis Lavana à Ivan qui sentait tout son bras vibrer.  
Le manche était brûlant, mais il ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Enfin, tout s'arrêta. La foudre se dissipa et le jeune homme arracha le  
poignard du corps de la femme en provoquant un long flot de sang qui se répandit rapidement sur le sol. La lame était parfaitement  
intact et le jeune homme était vivant. De la robe d'Igniata s'échappa le petit caillou vert. Ivan s'en saisit. Il devait lui rester à peine trente  
secondes...  
Eléana semblait être passée par toutes les couleurs, avec son teint. Ivan comprit immédiatement comment lui administrer le remède. Il  
lui écarta doucement la mâchoire, et lui enfonça la pierre dans la gorge. L'effet fut instantané; le souffle d'Eléana redevint d'un coup  
régulier, et son visage reprit les couleurs de la vie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Ils se regardèrent.  
- Ivan... Je suis tellement désolée...  
- Ne dis rien, lui répondit-il.  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son épaule:  
- J'ai eu si peur...  
- Tu es sauvée, murmura-t-il.  
D'un coup, c'était comme si les derniers jours entre eux n'avaient pas existé. La peur qu'il avait eu de la perdre semblait avoir balayé  
toute rancune. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il était si heureux de la tenir contre lui... Mais Eléana avait retrouvé ses esprits:  
- Vous êtes tous très blessés, dit-elle.  
Elle se leva, et brandit sa baguette:  
- Gemme de Basalte! Moi, Eléana, héritière de Brewen, t'ordonne de rendre la santé à mes amis!  
Une douce lumière verte sortit de la baguette, et auréola les huit compagnons. Ceux qui s'étaient évanouis se réveillèrent. Les autres  
se relevérent aussitôt.  
- J'ai failli croire que vous alliez nous oublier, dit Pavel d'un ton malicieux. Ivan, tu es vraiment plein de surprises...  
- On devrait sortir d'ici, dit Piers, ou d'autres surprises vont sûrement nous tomber dessus...  
Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, tandis qu'ils repartaient vers la caverne pour trouver une issue... 


	37. Quand les éléments s'en mêlent

**Chapitre 37: Quand les éléments s'en mêlent...**

Ce ne fut en fait pas difficile de repartir dans l'autre sens; ils virent en effet une gravure de Djinn qui scintillait sur l'une des roches au  
fond de la caverne. Sans hésiter, Eléana appuya dessus. De nouveau, l'espèce de syphon qui les avait amenés les projeta à travers la  
mer jusqu'à la barrière de corail. Là, une psynergie "Plonger" leur permit d'éviter la noyade. Puis ils remontèrent à la surface. Et là, une  
mauvaise surprise les attendaient:  
- Oh non, une tempête arrive droit sur nous, s'exclama Piers.  
- Mais merde quoi! gémit Garett. D'abord la sorcière, maintenant ca... On a pas assez manqué de mourir, aujourd'hui?  
A cet instant, une espèce de chant, un peu semblable à celui des baleines, se fit entendre.  
- Je n'aime pas ca du tout, dit Eléana. Ca sent le monstre à plein nez...  
Elle ne se trompait pas.  
- Oh bon sang, regardez, s'exclama Sofia.  
Une forme venait de jaillir des eaux et se dressait devant eux. C'était une sirène. Mais pas n'importe quelle sirène; une sirène géante,  
qui faisait dans les vingt mètres de hauteur, sans compter la longue queue de poisson qui battait l'eau avec force. Ses cheveux étaient  
d'une couleur turquoise fluorescente et coiffé d'un diadéme de coquillages, sa peau était d'un bleu blafard, ses yeux noirs sans pupilles  
et pourtant admirablement fendus étincellants de cruauté. Dans sa main, elle tenait un long sabre.  
- A tout parier, c'est la maman de celles qu'on a combattue tout à l'heure, dit Vlad, pas très rassuré.  
- Ca craint, gémit Garett.  
Le sabre s'abattit, les vagues engloutirent les neufs amis qui eurent du mal à remonter à la surface.  
- Bon, elle est bien furax, la nana, dit Garett.  
Et il projeta un rayon de feu sur elle.  
Il fallait s'y attendre, la brûlure ne parut pas très douloureuse et la riposte fut de nouveau terrifiante; elle lança un rayon de glace qui  
manqua de congeler les filles qui se tenaient juste derrière. Eléana lança un rayon enflammé à son tour, mais bien entendu, ca ne fit  
pas grand-chose non plus, surtout que dans cet environnement humide, les psynergies de Mars étaient nettement moins faciles...  
Tout comme se battre à coup d'épée ou de hâche dans l'eau.  
Et pourtant, Vlad et Pavel s'essayaient à l'exploit. Ils avaient réutilisé leur "Plonger" et tentaient de taillader la queue de la sirène qui  
esquivaient habilement leurs coups. La sirène donna d'ailleurs un violent coup de nageoire à Garett qui le prit très mal:  
- Bon sang, je ne vais pas me laisser emmerder par une gonzesse, quand même!  
Et en hurlant, il lanca sa hâche dans le dos de la créature. Celle-ci se retourna:  
- Une gonzesse! Une gonzesse! cria Garett. Tu m'entends? T'es qu'une putain de gonzesse! J'ai pas peur de toi!  
- Tu crois vraiment que tes vannes sexistes vont l'empêcher de te tuer? cria Ivan.  
En effet, un violent coup de sabre faillit l'estropier et il but de nouveau la tasse. Quand il remonta à la surface, il était furieux:  
- Je vais te réduire en poussière, salope!  
Il lança une nouvelle psynergie de feu qui atteignit à peine la monstresse, qui se mit à chanter de son chant d'airain, profond, sensé  
faire de l'effet à n'importe laquelle de ses victimes, mais les neuf guerriers restèrent impassibles:  
- Whouah, elle chante comme une casserole perçée, dit Eléana. Insulte à mes oreilles!  
Et elle jeta un nouveau rayon qui atteignit la tête de sa victime, qui devint folle de rage et créa une espèce de colonne d'eau qui projeta  
Eléana en l'air:  
- Ah!  
Déjà, elle faisait subir le même sort aux huit autres.  
- Salope! hurla Garett. Attend un peu que je descende, et je te bousillerai le portrait!  
Sofia, elle se débattait:  
- Rha, ca donne le vertige!  
Lina gémissait, paniquée:  
- Je vais me noyer...  
Piers, lui, tentait quelque chose:  
- Frimas!  
Il parvint à geler sa colonne d'eau et se mit debout dessus, voulant en faire une plate-forme pour avoir plus de chances d'atteindre sa  
cible. Et sans hésiter, il projeta une pluie de stalactites qui transcperça le corps de la créature, mais sans lui faire grand mal. Eléana,  
quant à elle, avait repris l'idée de Piers, et geler les autres colonnes d'eau sur lesquelles ils se trouvaient, surprenant la sirène qui  
projeta des lances de glace pour les briser. Les pilliers s'écroulèrent rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau à l'eau. Piers tenta  
d'emprisonner la queue de la créature dans une congère de glace, mais elle se libéra rapidement. Une fois de plus, le gardien de la  
Cité qu'ils venaient de piller se montrait coriaces, et ce alors qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas d'humeur à combattre, ce soir-là. Avec Igniata,  
ils avaient pris déjà une sacrée dose! Et pourtant, il fallait encore se battre, et vaincre, bien entendu! Eléana se prit un coup de queue  
qui manqua sérieusement de l'assomer. Elle riposta de nouveau par un jet de flammes, mais sentit qu'elle s'épuisait. Sentant la  
faiblesse de son ennemi, la sirène l'envoya à nouveau voler dans les airs avec une colonne d'eau. Ivan et Cylia, qui ne pouvaient  
envoyer que des tornades car sinon, ils risquaient d'électrocuter leurs amis étaient assez inquiets. Quand soudain, l'idée germa dans  
l'esprit d'Ivan alors qu'Eléana retombait. Il se mit à son tour à provoquer la sirène, en l'attaquant avec tenacité, malgré la faiblesse de  
ses coups. De nouveau, la sirène projeta ses colonnes d'eau.  
- Eléana, fais Frimas! cria Ivan.  
La jeune fille comprit l'attention de son compagnon et obéit, leur formant un pillier stable à chacun. Ivan en profita pour lancer un gros jet  
de foudre en direction de la sirène, imitée par Cylia. Celle-ci se retrouva à moitié paralysée, et sembla perdre de sa superbe sous la  
brûlure de l'électricité.  
- Achevons-la, cria Vlad en lançant Odyssée  
L'épée géante frappa la sirène de plein fouet, mais la blessure ne parut pas lui faire plus de mal que le reste. Vlad commencait à se  
sentir décourager. Comment faire pour vaincre enfin la redoutable nymphe des eaux?  
Cette fois, ce fut Eléana qui eut l'idée de génie:  
- Garett! cria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas faire d'invocation dans la flotte, hein?  
- Non, pourquoi?  
- Eh bien écoute! Je vais te faire quitter l'eau en combinant une attaque d'eau et Frimas. Comme ca, tu auras le temps d'invoquer. Tu  
prends le risque?  
Garett eut un sourire:  
- Tu deviens aussi fûtée qu'Ivan, Eléana! Et comment! Je veux la peau de cette poufiasse, et vite!  
Alors, Eléana déchaîna son pouvoir. Une colonne d'eau fit monter Garett dans les airs, la minute d'après, Frimas le mettait sur un pillier  
flottant. L'équilibre n'était une fois de plus pas tellement bon, mais il avait le temps de faire ce qu'il faut, même en devant s'agenouiller:  
- Ecartez-vous tous, ca va chauffer! Météore!  
- Météore, carrément? s'exclama Pavel.  
- Ca va la réduire en pièces! dit Lina en s'écartant en vitesse.  
Cylia et Ivan déchaînèrent des boucliers protecteurs autour de leurs amis et d'eux même, tandis qu'une aura rouge se formait autour de  
Garett. La minute d'après, on vit un long voile pourpre recouvrir le ciel, et des petites étoiles rouges commencèrent à tomber, traçant  
des traits de feu dans le ciel... Avant qu'enfin, une boule de feu géante n'arrive à toute vitesse, droit sur la sirène.  
L'impact fut phénoménal. Les neufs guerriers furent projetés en arrière par sa puissance, et l'eau bouillonna autour d'eux. L'eau s'éclaira  
de rouge orangé; cette rencontre entre les deux éléments provoqua également un énorme nuage de vapeur, en plus du mini-tsunami qui  
secouait maintenant le récif. Et enfin, tout fut fini.  
- Elle a disparu! dit Lina.  
- On dirait que ca a marché, dit Garett. Eléana, tu es formidable!  
La jeune fille rougit.  
Effectivement, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la sirène, et la tempête se calmait. Le soleil réapparut, entrain de se coucher. Enfin, ils  
regardèrent autour d'eux et se rendirent compte que l'impact les avait ramené tout près du bâteau de Piers.  
- On va pouvoir rentrer sur l'île! dit Garett, tout joyeux.  
- Allons-y, dit Sofia.  
- Et au fait, Ivan, tu m'as fait gagné dix pièces d'or, dit-il d'un ton malicieux.  
Le jeune mystique d'air éclata de rire.  
Ils remontèrent enfin tous sur le navire et rallièrent la plage de l'île en moins d'une heure, tout joyeux. Pendant le trajet, Ivan avait révélé à  
ses compagnons le pouvoir du poignard de Némésis et ils avaient tous été sous le choc.  
- Tu as été d'un sang-froid extraordinaire, dit Cylia. Même moi, je n'aurais jamais osé me servir de ca...  
- La fin justifie les moyens, s'était contenté de répondre le jeune homme.  
Eléana avait l'air triste. Elle réalisait à quel point Ivan s'était démenée pour qu'elle vive... Et lorsque Garett dit d'un ton joyeux:  
- Eh bien, les amis, on progresse vite! Plus qu'une étape, et le Soleil Noir trouvera à qui parler! Hein, Eléana?  
La jeune fille avait eu un sourire forcé:  
- Oui... C'est mieux que ce qu'on espérait...  
Ivan ne fut pas trompé, il voyait bien que son amie avait le coeur gros. Elle ne prononca plus un mot pendant qu'ils dînaient, et lorsqu'ils  
se mirent pour la plupart au lit, deux ou trois autres sur le pont, elle, elle préféra quitter le navire et Ivan la vit courir sur la plage avant de  
se laisser tomber près des rochers et de se recroqueviller. Il hésita. Elle allait mal, il le voyait bien. Le repousserait-elle s'il y allait  
maintenant?  
Non. Pas après tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il était maintenant temps qu'elle accepte de ne plus porter seule son lourd fardeau.

Eléana pleurait. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, le chagrin était trop immense. Une seule. Une seule étape et tout serait fini. Elle  
réalisa qu'elle avait dix-sept ans depuis hier; la prophétie se réalisait...  
Et bientôt, tout serait fini.  
Et Ivan qui avait tant risqué pour la sauver, sans savoir à quel point cela serait réduit à néant au final...  
Elle continua de sangloter misérablement. Elle n'en pouvait plus. L'angoisse de la fin lui coupait presque la respiration tant elle était  
forte. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle n'avait plus de courage.  
"Inexorable! pensa-t-elle. Je t'en supplie, donne m'en encore un peu! Pour pouvoir terminer cette maudite quête!"  
Sa gorge était serrée. Son secret devenait vraiment dûr à porter seule. Elle comprenait à présent ce que voulait dire Ivan...  
"Peut-être avais-tu raison, peut-être avais-je tort, là aussi... Mais comment aurais-je le courage de te révéler... une chose pareille?  
Surtout après ce que tu viens de faire pour moi..."  
Une douleur violente lui opressait la poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à Ivan, ca faisait tellement mal...  
- Eléana!  
Il l'avait suivi, et il était là. Elle se retourna vivement.  
- Va-t'en, je t'en prie, gémit-elle.  
- Non.  
Il se rapprocha. Il ajouta:  
- Je sais qu'au fond, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.  
- Tu n'en sais rien!  
- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi de fiche le camp! Essaie, pour voir!  
Il n'était pas en colère, mais ferme. Elle baissa les yeux sans répondre. Enfin, elle s'écroula de nouveau en sanglots:  
- Je suis tellement désolée...  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle se laissa complètement aller, tremblant de tous ses membres, au bord de  
la crise de nerfs.  
- Tu n'en peux plus, dit-il doucement.  
- Non... Et tu avais raison...  
Ivan sentit une certaine joie lui gonfler le coeur. Elle reconnaissait enfin qu'elle avait eu tort. Il sourit doucement:  
- On commet tous des erreurs...  
Il ajouta:  
- Tu sais, je ne suis pas rancunier, mais...  
Il dit enfin:  
- Tu vois bien comme moi que tu ne peux plus t'en sortir seule. Alors dis-moi tout.  
- Je ne peux pas, Ivan. Encore moins après ce que tu viens de faire... C'est tellement... horrible!  
- Justement!  
Il s'était écarté d'elle:  
- Eléana, c'est la deuxième que je tue de sang-froid pour toi. Et même si cela me donne la nausée, je sais que je recommencerai cent  
fois si nécessaire! Parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir en danger! Et le poignard de Némésis n'a pas pris ma vie parce que j'étais  
prêt à la sacrifier. La sacrifier pour te sauver, toi.  
Eléana le regarda:  
- Je le sais bien...  
- Alors donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire! répliqua-t-il. Parce qu'après avoir mis ma vie en balance contre la tienne, il me semble  
que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui te menace!  
La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. C'était vrai. Il avait parfaitement le droit et il ne fallait pas lui cacher plus longtemps. Des larmes  
roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle dit enfin:  
- D'accord... Tu vas savoir...  
Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, essuya ses larmes du poing. Et enfin, avec une fermeté incroyable, elle lui annonca:  
- Ivan. Antinos ne mourra qu'à une condition; que la Princesse des quatre Etoiles donne sa vie pour le tuer. 


	38. Carpe Diem

**Chapitre 38: Carpe diem...**

Ivan resta un court moment pris au dépourvu par cette révélation qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il n'avait pas osé penser; que cette quête envoyait Eléana à la mort. Mais il garda son sang-froid. En tant que mystique de Jupiter, il avait compris qu'il fallait réfléchir avant de paniquer. Comme l'avait dit maître Hamo, leur rencontre avait déjà changé pas mal d'éléments...  
- Essaie de tout m'expliquer en détails, lui dit-il d'un ton calme.  
Eléana n'hésita pas:  
- C'est dûr à raconter. Mais tu vas être content...  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux:  
- Vas-y. Lis dans mon esprit.  
Le jeune homme n'hésita pas. La minute d'après, il se retrouva plongé dans le souvenir d'Eléana. La mystique de Jupiter avait des cheveux argentés, les deux femmes étaient dans une petite pièce...  
"Ceux qui se dresseront devant toi pour te protéger en paieront le prix fort... Et au final, seul ton sacrifice signera l'arrêt de mort d'Antinos. Quand démarrera ton voyage, tu seras au millieu de ton seizième printemps. Rien ne devras te détourner, ou tout sera perdu..."  
Et il ressentit comme si ca avait été la sienne toute l'angoisse de la jeune fille face à une telle révélation... Toute la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré.  
Combien elle avait dû dissimuler.  
Son chagrin...  
Son désespoir, si déchirant...  
Comment son adolescence lui avait été volée, à même pas quinze ans...  
Il aurait pu en pleurer. Il n'avait jamais lu autant de douleur dans un esprit. Et ce n'était pas fini.  
Il avait pénétré un peu plus profondément dans son coeur, et sentit aussi sa douleur... La douleur qu'elle éprouvait quand elle était près de lui...  
Et il eut un léger choc.  
Eléana l'aimait. Et mieux, d'un amour aussi fort que ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Le souvenir de leur baiser était son plus précieux... Et elle avait été terriblement malheureuse en s'éloignant de lui... Elle avait désiré être avec lui plus que tout... Elle avait voulu rester dans ses bras... Elle l'avait aimé sans jamais pouvoir lui dire, car elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et ne voulait pas démarrer une relation qui n'aurait pu leur faire que du mal, selon elle...  
Sur le coup, le coeur du jeune homme bondit de joie. D'un coup, tous les jours qu'il avait passés à doûter venaient de disparaître. Eléana l'aimait!  
Il sortit enfin de son esprit et s'efforca de reprendre contenance. La prophétie d'abord.  
- Tu as vraiment vécu quelque chose d'horrible, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
Elle hocha la tête, et des larmes lui vinrent à nouveau aux yeux. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je suis condamnée, Ivan... Et crois-moi, je n'ai jamais autant voulu vivre que maintenant... Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai infligé...  
- Je sais, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.  
Sans hésiter, il lui prit les mains. Elle se laissa faire. Alors, il se releva et l'entraîna avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que Garett puisse les espionner pendant qu'il allait lui parler.  
- Eléana, lui dit-il quand ils eurent fait quelques pas. Ta prophétie date d'il y'a deux ans maintenant. Or, beaucoup de choses ont déjà changé. La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, tu aurais déjà dû mourir. Mais je t'ai sauvé, et tu es là aujourd'hui.  
- Mais d'après la voyante, je suis sensée mourir peut-être demain au pire, ou au mieux dans quinze jours! J'ai dix-sept ans, ca y'est! Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps!  
- La prophétie dit que tu dois te sacrifier, mais il y'a plusieurs façons de se sacrifier, dit Ivan. Parce que moi, vois-tu, maître Hamo m'a faite une prophétie, quand elle m'a parlé, au temple Lama. Tu y étais du coup mentionnée, parce qu'en te sauvant la première fois, j'ai fait ce qu'aucun mystique n'a jamais fait; j'ai lié mon destin au tien pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
Il marqua une pause et dit enfin:  
- Il n'est pas dit que tu survives, mais il n'est pas dit non plus que tu vas mourir. Et ca, c'est déjà une chose. Parce que là, maintenant, tu peux retrouver espoir.  
Eléana baissa les yeux:  
- Tu es sûr? Moi, je trouve que c'est encore pire...  
- De quoi?  
- Si j'espère trop... Je n'aurai vraiment plus le courage de mourir, après... Je suis trop lâche!  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'en coûte d'essayer? Eléana, ton destin est encore entre tes mains! Mes amis et moi te l'avons rendu nous-même sans nous en rendre compte. Alors ne refuse pas cette chance. Tente le coup!  
Eléana avait cessé de pleurer. Elle dit enfin:  
- Tu as raison. Notre destin n'appartient qu'à nous. Et je ferai tout pour forger le mien differement.  
Ellea jouta:  
- J'ai été si stupide de ne t'avoir rien dit...  
- Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait? demanda-t-il enfin.  
Eléana baissa les yeux:  
- J'étais sûre que tu serais aussi dévasté que moi si je te disais une chose pareille...  
Ivan soupira:  
- Comme quoi, tu me connais mal. Je suis un mystique de Jupiter, comme tu le sais, les prophéties, ca me connait! Et tu sais que je reste le plus souvent calme là où les autres explosent... J'aurais cherché à interpréter ta prédiction avant de paniquer.  
Eléana rougit, honteuse:  
- Je suis désolée. Tu dois sacrément m'en vouloir, maintenant...  
- Après avoir lu dans ton esprit, je ne le puis plus, dit-il doucement. Je sais pourquoi tu as agi comme ca, Eléana. Au fond, tu as agi comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui.  
Eléana eut un petit sourire:  
- Alors, j'espère que tout ira mieux, maintenant...  
- Ca dépend de toi, répondit-il.  
A présent, il la regardait d'un air... tendre. Il dit enfin:  
- De toute façon, je crois que je devrais demander ton pardon aussi...  
- Tu ne m'as rien fait, s'étonna-t-elle.  
Ivan rougit légérement avant de dire:  
- J'ai lu dans ton coeur...  
Eléana comprit.  
- Oh!  
Elle rougit violemment, et cette fois, se détourna brusquement, les deux mains contre sa bouche, le coeur battant, et surtout, horriblement gênée. Mais alors... Il n'y avait pas plus gênant. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas pensé à ca lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé pénétrer son esprit. Ivan ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Puis il s'approcha et lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule:  
- Non... N'aie pas honte...  
Il lui dit enfin:  
- Si tu lisais dans mon esprit, tu ne rougirais plus...  
Elle se retourna vers lui. Il prit une de ses mains et la plaça contre sa joue. Et Eléana reçut alors à son tour les pensées d'Ivan... qui ne lui laissèrent nul doûte.  
Il l'aimait plus que tout...  
Elle se recula légérement. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Mais il devait savoir. Elle dit enfin:  
- Rien ne sera plus comme avant après ca... Mais il faut que tu comprennes... Ivan, mes chances de survie ne sont quand même pas grosses, tu le sais! Comment quelque chose pourrait-il se passer entre nous dans ces conditions?  
Ivan plongea doucement son beau regard violet dans les yeux verts d'eau de la jeune fille:  
- Je sais que la perte de ton meilleur ami t'a bouleversé quand tu as dû quitter ton village. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de construire un bonheur qui peut-être détruit le lendemain...  
- En partie, dit-elle. Mais je pense aussi à toi... Comment pourrais-je me rapprocher autant de toi pour ensuite t'abandonner? Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.  
- Et tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi aussi d'en décider?  
Eléana baissa les yeux, confuse. Il dit:  
- Et parce que tout peut-être détuit demain, tu veux vraiment laisser passer notre chance d'être heureux? Toi qui avait si peur de manquer de temps... Pourquoi ne profites-tu jamais du moment présent?  
La jeune fille le regarda d'un air triste:  
- C'est si tentant... mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que tu vas subir si jamais je n'arrive pas à...  
- Si tu penses à moi, saches que j'ai plus souffert cette dernière semaine en croyant que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour moi que je ne souffre maintenant, dit-il d'un ton vif. Et encore, j'ai l'impression que ca ira en empirant si je m'éloigne de toi à présent que je sais...  
Il s'interrompit, sentant sa gorge se serrer:  
- Quand tu as été empoisonnée par Igniata, quand durant un instant, j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois perdue... Alors là, j'ai réalisé que proche de toi ou pas, il est déjà trop tard. J'ai compris à cet instant que si je te perdais, je perdais le sens de ma vie. Et ce serait vraiment pire, maintenant, car les regrets se rajouteront à la souffrance...  
- De quoi?  
Il la regarda d'un air douloureux:  
- Ignorer... Ce que ca aurait pu être...  
Eléana détourna le regard. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait lui dire.  
- Nous sommes dans l'impasse...  
- Je t'ai dit mon point de vue. Mais c'est à toi de décider. Si vraiment tu penses à nous deux...  
Il s'interrompit et dit enfin:  
- Alors tu sauras quelle est la bonne décision...  
Eléana hésita, mais à présent, elle savait quelle était sa décision. Son coeur battait douloureusement, et elle savait que de toute manière, elle n'avait plus le courage de s'éloigner d'Ivan. Et elle avait compris qu'ils pourraient tout affronter... Ensemble. Elle se rapprocha de lui:  
- Je te choisis, toi...  
Ivan sentit un profond bonheur l'envahir, tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras et plongeait de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, en sentant son coeur cogner. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui rapprocha son visage du sien, mais il l'arrêta doucement.  
- Demande-moi, lui chuchota-t-il.  
Elle comprit qu'il n'osait pas croire en son bonheur et qu'il voulait être sûr qu'elle soit bien décidée. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avec une rapidité qui la déconcerta:  
- Embrasse-moi, Ivan!  
Le coeur prêt à exploser tant il était heureux, le jeune mystique d'air se pencha vers les lèvres de la jeune fille. Eléana sentit son souffle se couper avant même que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Ce fut un baiser aussi parfait que le premier... mais d'une intensité bien différente.  
Au début, une douce retenue, mais au bout de quelques secondes, ils étaient déjà complètement enflammés, leurs sentiments et leurs désirs refoulés refirent surface d'un coup. Elle le goûta de sa langue avec avidité, se pressa davantage contre lui, et le sentit inspirer en retour son souffle comme le plus précieux oxygéne, tandis qu'il s'ennivrait de sa bouche si fraîche et si douce... Elle comprit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Aucun désastre, aucune malédiction au monde n'aurait justifié de passer à côté de ca. De sentir leurs souffles devenir haletants au fur et à mesure qu'ils se mêlaient, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, sentir leurs coeurs battre pratiquement au même rythme accéléré...  
Au bout d'un long moment, ils désserrèrent leur étreinte et restèrent front contre front, à se regarder avec tendresse. Eléana se sentait si heureuse que naturellement...  
- Tu souris! dit Ivan d'un ton ravi.  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois...  
Mais il la regardait avec tendresse:  
- Si... C'est la première fois que je vois ce sourire-là... Ce sourire sans aucune lueur de tristesse dans tes yeux...  
Eléana se contenta de le regarder avec tendresse:  
- Tu avais promis de me faire sourire ainsi un jour...  
- C'est vrai...  
Avec douceur, il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui donna un baiser tout léger. Puis soudain, Eléana regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Ivan et remarque les petits points scintillants sur le sol qui se trouvaient plus loin:  
- Regarde!  
Ils comprirent aussitôt ce que c'était et s'approchèrent donc du fond de la plage, où l'herbe recommençait à pousser. Et là, enfin, ils virent les fameuses fleurs de lune qui avaient déployé leurs magnifiques pétales qui brillaient de reflets argentés sous les rayons de l'astre lunaire...  
- Elles sont magnifiques, murmura la jeune fille.  
- Toute cette plage est magnifique, dit Ivan.  
Et il ajouta soudain:  
- Mais la plus belle des fleurs en ce monde, c'est toi.  
Eléana rosit légérement et sentit son coeur se gonfler:  
- Poéte, avec ca...  
- Tu m'inspires, répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur son cou.  
Ils contemplèrent les fleurs encore quelques instants, puis allèrent s'asseoir entre les rochers en contemplant la mer qui scintillait sous la lune.  
- Tout est si calme...  
Ils se regardèrent, et de nouveau, s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Ivan s'abreuva longuement de la bouche de la jeune fille avant de poser des baisers partout sur son visage, et de descendre à nouveau sur son cou et ses épaules dénudées par sa robe.  
- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je t'aime plus que tout en ce monde... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé éprouver quelque chose de pareil un jour...  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime Ivan, murmura-t-elle en retour. Depuis toujours et pour toujours...  
Ivan sentit de nouveau une vague de bonheur l'envahir, presque douloureuse; il savait qu'Eléana l'aimait, mais se l'entendre dire semblait donner encore une nouvelle impulsion à l'émotion qu'il ressentait.  
Ils restèrent longuement enlaçés, savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, elle s'écarta légérement:  
- J'aimerais que cette nuit dure éternellement... Qu'on n'aie pas à retourner sur le vaisseau... Qu'on puisse rester contempler la mer...  
Elle s'interrompit, puis dit:  
- Enfin... Garett va pas se priver de nous vanner...  
- Il dort sûrement, dit Ivan. Et puis... s'il doit nous rester si peu de temps... Nous devrions en profiter, Eléana. Rien ne nous empêche de rester ici la nuit entière. Rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble...  
Eléana lui lança un regard brûlant:  
- Nous sommes loin de tout...  
Ils se regardèrent. Ils avaient eu la même pensée à la même seconde. Ils ne se comprenaient que trop bien. Mais ils hésitaient l'un et l'autre et seuls leur regards osaient exprimer leurs désirs. De nouveau, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se joignirent... Avec douceur et hésitation. Ils avaient tous les deux les lèvres brûlantes. Ils s'interrompirent, se regardèrent à nouveau. De nouveau, Eléana rapprochait ses lèvres de celles de son ami qui s'en empara avec hésitation et sentit de nouveau la chaleur monter, son coeur exploser... Un peu apeuré par autant de sensations, il se recula légérement. Il n'arrivait plus à penser rationellement, il en avait peur. Elle le regarda à nouveau, les yeux fiévreux, tremblante. Il soutint son regard. Et d'un coup, tout fut balayé.  
Leurs bouches se collèrent l'une à l'autre avec force. Il fourragea ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle lui caressa la nuque... Leurs deux corps étaient cette fois totalement enflammés. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans le sable, perdant tout contrôle. Leurs mains s'égarèrent, tandis qu'ils échangeaient de longs baisers brûlants. Elle avait déjà glissé une jambe derrière les siennes, pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui, tandis qu'il descendait ses lèvres dans son cou, la faisait frémir de ses caresses... Elle faisait de même avec lui...  
Sa robe se retrouva dégraffée dans le sable avant même qu'elle ne l'eût réalisé. La tunique d'Ivan gisait déjà dans le sable. Plus rien ne l'arrêtait, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais laissé autant ses instincts prendre le dessus sur sa raison... Mais Eléana le rendait complètement fou. Il la voulait, tout comme elle le voulait. Son pantalon était déjà tombé au sol à son tour et enfin, leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. Il se mit à l'embrasser et à la caresser partout, savourant la saveur de sa peau... Elle était si belle, au clair de lune... Une vraie déesse... Il l'écouta gémir tandis qu'il caressait tendrement son intimité déjà humide... Il se retint de faire de même quand elle lui fit pareil, lui provoquant une véritable torture dans le bas-ventre. Eléana n'était plus que sensations, à présent. Elle sentait à présent les baisers de son compagnon partout sur son corps, et surtout, la féroce brûlure dans le creux de ses reins... elle crut presque mourir quand elle sentit sa langue explorer les recoins de son corps jusqu'au plus sensible, goûtant la douce saveur de sa peau... Enfin, elle l'attira contre elle et ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, tandis que leur contact intime s'intensifiait...  
Eléana sentit la douleur quand Ivan fut en elle, d'un coup. Mais elle ne cria pas. C'était une douleur si faible comparée aux autres sensations qu'elle éprouvait... D'ailleurs, ca ne dura pas longtemps. Déjà, elle frémissait sous lui, tandis qu'il embrassait son cou et continuait de se mouvoir sur elle, dévoré par de multiples sensations... Ivan se sentait comme dans un rêve... Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la nuit s'écoule de cette façon, et pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était si naturel... Il n'avait même pas besoin de sa télépathie pour sentir son corps comme si c'était le sien, dévancer ses désirs... Ils étaient complètement en fusion l'un avec l'autre, et leurs coeurs se parlaient. A plusieurs reprises, il lui murmura des "Je t'aime" à l'oreille, sentit l'émotion lui arracher presque des larmes... Mais Eléana sanglota littéralement quand enfin, ils atteignirent ensemble la jouissance...

A la fin de l'acte, ils étaient tous les deux allongés l'un contre l'autre, et incapables de prononcer un mot. Ils avaient l'impression que cela aurait tout détruit. Ils auraient tout le temps le lendemain, après tout. Ils échangèrent de nouveau des baisers, et après un moment, ils finirent par faire de nouveau l'amour, avec encore plus de tendresse que la première fois... Et enfin, ils s'endormirent tous les deux, baignés par une aura tellement claire qu'elle aurait pu éloigner la nuit la plus obscure...

Mais très loin de là, la guerre continuait d'éclater...  
Un village rasé... Tous les cadavres des villageois amoncellés. Des rigoles de sang teintaient la rivière de rouge.  
- Maître! demanda un soldat. Par où orienter nos recherches?  
Il s'adressait à un étrange cavalier à l'armure d'argent et à la longue cape vert éméraude. Celui-ci se contenta de répondre:  
- Allez plus loin vers la mer! Elle doit s'y être rendue, Igniata était apparement sur ses traces... Mais n'oubliez pas...  
Le soldat frémit:  
- Je veux la fille... Bien vivante! Compris?


	39. Vers la dernière étape

**Chapitre 39: Vers la dernière étape...**

Le soleil se levait, caressant le dos nu d'Eléana. Elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle ne voulait pas s'éveiller. Elle était encore en plein dans  
le bonheur de son étreinte avec Ivan et ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité... Elle sentait son torse noueux et musclé contre sa joue, elle  
voulait rester là, elle ne voulait pas bouger. Le matin était frais, mais les rayons de soleil et la chaleur du corps de son amant étaient le  
parfait remède à la fraîcheur... Ivan... Elle n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait cru vivre un jour un tel bonheur... Et pourtant, hier soir,  
tout s'était fait si naturellement... Leurs corps s'étaient unis pour ne plus faire qu'un... Et là, maintenant, elle était sûre qu'à jamais, une  
partie d'Ivan resterait en elle... Elle était à lui, pour toujours. Elle sentit cependant une main caressante repousser une mèche ondulée  
de son visage et de douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes...  
- Hum... Encore, demanda-t-elle d'un ton endormi.  
- Gourmande, fit la voix amusée de son compagnon avant de s'exécuter.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec tout l'amour du monde dans ses prunelles vert d'eau.  
- Bien dormi?  
- J'ai fait un rêve magnifique...  
- Si j'y étais, c'est que c'était la réalité, fit-il d'un ton malicieux.  
Elle se blottit contre lui:  
- Oui, c'est réel... Cette nuit, je l'ai passée entre les bras d'un ange aux beaux yeux violets... J'aurais voulu que ca ne cesse jamais...  
- Tout a une fin, soupira le jeune homme.  
Il ajouta:  
- Le jour commence vraiment à pointer. Il va falloir rentrer, et vite, sinon, ils vont partir à notre recherche...  
- ... et nous découvrir à moitié nus entre les rochers... Effectivement, ca risque d'être très drôle pour eux, surtout pour Garett mais...  
- ... absolument pas pour nous, dit Ivan.  
Il revêtit à la hâte son pantalon pourpre bouffant et enfila sa tunique en veillant à la renouer avec soin; il vit ses cheveux ébourriffés et  
soupira en voyant que là, il n'y avait rien à faire. Eléana, quant à elle, avait enfilé sa robe et s'efforcait de remettre l'agrafe:  
- Mince, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était dûr toute seule...  
Ivan sourit et s'approcha pour l'aider.  
- Comment tu fais d'habitude? lui demanda-t-il en enlevant doucement le sable de ses cheveux.  
- Sofia ou Lina m'aident.  
- Te voilà à peu près présentable, dit-il. Ah mince!  
- Quoi?  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas expliquer la marque au cou...  
- Oh! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant légérement.  
Et presque aussitôt, elle rabattit ses cheveux sur son épaule:  
- Je me débrouillerai pour la cacher jusqu'à ce que je puisse mettre un peu de baume...  
- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre en la prenant dans ses bras. Aucune femme ne devrait avoir le droit d'être aussi belle  
et désirable, c'est injuste...  
- C'est normal d'être belle quand on est la bien-aimée d'un ange...  
Ivan pouffa et lui prit la main.  
- Tu veux officialiser? demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.  
- De toute façon, ils savent sûrement qu'on est pas rentré de la nuit, alors autant donner à Garett de quoi nous vanner pour éviter qu'il  
cherche trop loin...  
- Tu es toujours aussi manipulateur, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.  
- Jamais avec toi.  
- Je le sais bien, dit-elle doucement. J'ai confiance en toi.  
Elle dit enfin:  
- J'essaierai maintenant d'être toujours aussi sincère avec toi que tu l'as été avec moi.  
Ivan la regarda d'un air plus sérieux:  
- N'aie pas peur de me dire les choses, Eléana. Tu sais que je suis prêt à entendre beaucoup de choses et que je ne perdrai pas mon  
sang-froid pour autant. Par contre, je m'inquiéterais si tu recommençais à te taire comme avant...  
- Je ne le ferai plus, dit-elle.  
- Tiens, et d'ailleurs, pour commencer...  
- Quoi?  
Ivan dit enfin:  
- Tu devrais leur dire, Eléana. Pour la prophétie. Ils t'aiment tous, tu sais. Tu leur feras encore plus de peine en les mettant devant le fait  
accompli.  
Eléana baissa la tête:  
- Je savais que tu dirais ca. Il n'y a pas de secrets entre amis, n'est-ce pas?  
- Pas quand on peut l'éviter.  
Eléana se détourna un instant et serra les poings:  
- Je leur dirai. Mais je suis sûre qu'ils vont le prendre très mal...  
Ivan réfléchit:  
- Garett et Lina, c'est sûr. Garett a un caractère susceptible, et Lina ne supporte pas que les gens qu'elle aime lui mentent, après tout ce  
qui s'est passé avec son frère. Pavel et Vlad sont plus compréhensifs, Cylia est comme moi, donc pas de problème. Sofia ne va pas te  
rater, elle est très attachée à toi... Piers comprendra très bien aussi, il a une façon totalement à lui de voir les choses. Et puis, je serai  
là...  
Ils échangèrent un sourire et elle lui prit de nouveau la main. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher en direction du navire, sous la lueur du  
soleil levant... Eléana se sentait si heureuse, elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi depuis si longtemps... Mais elle appréhendait le moment où  
elle allait devoir leur dire...

Sur le pont, il y'avait du mouvement.  
- Regardez! dit Vlad à Pavel et Lina.  
Ils voyaient tous les trois Ivan et Eléana s'avancer vers le navire... Mais ce que Vlad voulait leur montrer, c'était leur expression de joie  
intense, et surtout, leurs mains jointes, les regards tendres qu'ils se lançaient...  
- Ils sont beaux, dit Lina qui avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fichu toute la nuit, dit Garett qui venait de les rejoindre avec un rire goguenard.  
Vlad le fusilla du regard:  
- Tu arrêtes tout de suite, d'accord? Tu as assez vanné Ivan comme ca! Respecte un peu son intimité, ok?  
- Ben quoi, dit Garett d'un ton naïf. Je disais juste que je me demande où est-ce qu'ils ont été se balader...  
- La ferme, Garett, soupira Sofia en les rejoignant.  
Pavel rit doucement avant de dire:  
- Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, tous les deux... Et je suis content qu'il en soit ainsi et qu'on soit tombés sur cette fille, j'en avais un peu  
marre de le voir loucher sur Cylia en croyant que je ne le voyais pas...  
Garett blêmit:  
- Rha! Parce que tu savais?  
Pavel eut un sourire malicieux:  
- Un homme sent toujours le rival dans les parages... Mais bon, c'est le passé, maintenant, ne l'embêtez pas avec ca... Je ne lui en ai  
jamais voulu, après tout, il n'a jamais rien tenté contre moi, il a été vraiment très loyal. Ivan est vraiment un type super et c'est mon ami.  
Et je suis vraiment très heureux pour lui.  
A cet instant, Piers et Cylia arrivèrent à leur tour:  
- Alors, demanda Cylia, Ivan et Eléana ne sont pas revenus?  
- Ils reviennent, dit Sofia. Et tout semble aller pour le mieux...  
Garett dit:  
- Bon, alors, on prend le p'tit déj? Ca fait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'on est levé!  
- Rho, on peut bien les attendre, ils arrivent, dit Vlad.  
En effet, les deux s'engageaient sur le pont:  
- Vous auriez pu prévenir que vous alliez vous balader, on a failli s'inquiéter, les nargua Garett.  
- Ca va Garett, nous ne sommes pas des gamins, répliqua Eléana. On n'est pas allé très loin, ne vous en faîtes pas...  
- On a des choses à vous dire, dit Ivan d'un ton sérieux.  
Eléana baissait déjà les yeux, se préparant à la fatalité, mais Garett crut avoir compris:  
- Vous êtes ensemble officiellement? Ca, on avait déjà pigé! fit-il en riant.  
Ivan pouffa, nullement gêné:  
- J'aurais préféré finir par ca, mais bon, avant que tu ne t'adonnes au plaisir de nous vanner, je crains de t'en ôter l'envie par une autre  
nouvelle beaucoup moins amusante... On peut s'asseoir, ca va être long...  
- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Pavel, un peu inquiet.  
Eléana en avait une boule dans le ventre. Enfin, ils s'assirent tous sur le plancher en tailleur, formant un cercle. Ivan fit un petit signe de  
tête à Eléana pour l'encourager à parler:  
- Ca va être assez difficile à expliquer...  
Et elle leur fit la même révélation qu'à Ivan. La réaction des sept autres fut telle qu'Ivan l'avait prévu:  
- Oh bordel! s'exclama Garett qui se leva d'un bond.  
Il ne paraissait pas en colère, mais bien assomé par la nouvelle. Lina, quant à elle, fusilla la concernée du regard:  
- Génial, Eléana! Tu comptais nous cacher ca encore combien de temps?  
- Ca ne se fait pas! cria Sofia en se relevant à son tour.  
Elle non plus n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses.  
Ivan prit la parole:  
- Cette prophétie date déjà d'il y'a deux ans, or, maître Hamo a elle aussi perçu des choses à propos d'Eléana, aussi, sa mort n'est pas  
une sentence irrévocable. Mais il faut savoir ce que l'on fait, maintenant.  
- La gueule! cria Lina qui s'était tournée vers le pont et regardait le large en tentant de se calmer.  
- Lina, Garett, Sofia, je suis sûr qu'Eléana ne voulait pas nous blesser en nous cachant ca, dit Vlad.  
- Même! répliqua Garett.  
- Arrêtez un peu! s'exclama Pavel.  
Il s'était redressé. Il dit enfin:  
- Ce qui est arrivé à Eléana n'est jamais arrivé à aucun d'entre nous. Moi même, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier pour  
protéger ma soeur! Eléana, elle, essayait de protéger huit personnes! Je ne sais pas comment moi, j'aurais réagi à sa place! Mais en  
acceptant sa quête et en tentant de marcher vers la mort, je trouve qu'elle a eu un courage qu'aucun de nous n'aurait eu à coup sûr!  
Il les regardait tous:  
- Qui parmi nous, à part peut-être Ivan, a volontairement renoncé à vivre pour une cause?  
Personne ne lui répondit:  
- Qui parmi nous, même en allant devant le danger, n'a jamais eu l'espoir de s'en sortir?  
De nouveau, tous baissaient la tête, gênés.  
- Alors qu'Eléana n'avait même pas cela pour la faire avancer! Elle, ce qu'elle se disait à chaque fois, c'était: "Est-ce aujourd'hui?"  
Il alla vers Eléana et la regarda intensément:  
- Je ne peux que comprendre ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé ainsi au pied du mur, mais je sais ce que  
c'est qu'un dilemne. Et j'aiderai Ivan à te sauver s'il le faut! Pour moi, tu fais partie de notre famille, maintenant. Et moi, j'ai toujours  
protégé ma famille!  
Eléana lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant:  
- Merci Pavel...  
Piers n'avait encore rien dit. Il déclara:  
- Pavel parle avec sagesse. Vous feriez bien de prendre la même décision. Eléana a besoin de nous tous.  
Cylia hocha la tête:  
- Pavel a raison, oui. Pour moi, Eléana est des nôtres depuis longtemps et je l'aiderai comme je pourrai.  
Garett se retourna enfin:  
- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, dit-il enfin. J'ai été furieux à l'idée que nous t'ayons envoyé à la mort comme ca, mais je vais tout faire  
pour que tu survives à tout ca!  
Lina se retourna, les yeux encore pleins de larmes:  
- Je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne veux plus que tu nous caches des choses!  
Eléana alla vers elle et la serra doucement dans ses bras:  
- Je suis désolée, Lina. Vraiment désolée...  
Sofia s'approcha à son tour, mais ne disait rien. Elle paraissait dévastée. Eléana la serra à son tour contre elle. Et elle comprit  
également qu'à présent, ils seraient tous soudés encore plus les uns aux autres. Elle n'était plus seule, maintenant. Ils porteraient tous  
son fardeau avec elle. Ivan prit la parole:  
- Bon, maintenant, il faut vraiment décider de ce que l'on va faire. La recherche de l'arc d'Atalanta à la cité de l'air est une étape déjà  
inévitable. D'après l'Inexorable, sans posséder toutes les armes nécessaires, Eléana n'échappera vraiment pas à Antinos.  
- Tu es sûr que c'est la meilleure chose à faire? demanda Vlad. Nous devons faire attention à ce que nous décidons si nous ne voulons  
pas qu'elle paie le prix fort...  
Mais Eléana hocha la tête:  
- Il faut le faire, dit-elle. Sans les armes, si Antinos se trouve face à nous, je ne pourrais pas me défendre contre lui, même avec vous  
comme appui. Il est d'une force bien plus grande que ce que l'on peut imaginer. Je suis sûre que même la lame de Némésis ne nous  
aiderait pas.  
- C'est vrai, dit Ivan. Elle se brise si l'ennemi est trop puissant.  
- A priori, dit Cylia, nous devrions réussir à obtenir l'arc d'Atalanta, même si cela va sûrement être long. Mais après, nous aurons tout à  
craindre.  
- Ca va devenir dûr, dit Garett. Mais je suis sûr que nous parviendrons à nos fins!  
- Il faut tout tenter, dit Ivan.  
- Bon, quel cap prendre? demanda Piers. Comment trouvera-t-on la Cité d'Air?  
Ivan dit enfin:  
- Le repaire des oiseaux rocs, pour commencer, dit-il. Il se situe sur la plus haute chaîne de montagne.  
- La chaîne de montagne derrière le désert du Suhalla à Gondowan est la plus haute, je crois, dit Pavel.  
- Génial, commenta Lina. Après les vaccances à la mer, on part faire de la randonnée en montagne... Je vais me muscler les jambes, si  
ca continue!  
- Donc, on repart sur Gondowan?  
Ivan hocha la tête:  
- On pourra fouiller quelques bibliothèques dans les villes!  
les autres approuvèrent.  
- Bon, alors d'accord, dit Piers. On retourne à Gondowan!  
Peu après, ils étaient de nouveau en route. Ivan et Eléana étaient à présent sur la proue et observaient la mer en se tenant enlacés. Ils  
se sentaient prêts à tout affronter, même le pire...


	40. Complications

**Chapitre 40: Complications**

Deux jours de navigation s'écoulèrent dans la plus grande tranquilité. A bord du navire lémurian, c'était la gaité qui primait, malgré la  
gravité des événements à venir. Garett ne lâcha pas une seule vanne désobligeante à Ivan. Ce dernier supposa que Vlad lui avait  
soufflé deux mots.  
Et pourtant, il aurait sûrement pu. Surtout qu'Ivan et Eléana étaient légérement frustrés par le manque d'intimité que provoquait l'espace  
confiné du bâteau. C'était à peine si ils osaient échanger quelques chastes baisers sur la proue.  
- Tu es de plus en plus belle chaque jour, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre alors qu'ils se tenaient enlacés. Si seulement je pouvais enfin  
me retrouver vraiment seul avec toi...  
Eléana rougit légérement. Le souvenir de la nuit sur l'île des Fleurs de Lune était encore bien vivace dans leur esprit à tous les deux.  
Elle demanda enfin:  
- Et tu ne crains pas qu'il reste une trace... vivante de ce qui s'est passé entre nous? Sur le coup, on n'y a pas pensé, mais...  
- Si, j'y ai pensé, dit Ivan. Et je peux t'assurer que non.  
- Comment ca?  
- Mon don de prophétie est focalisé exclusivement sur toi; si tu dois concevoir, je serai prévenu, crois-moi. Les mystique d'air sentent  
vraiment ce genre de choses. Or, en ce moment, quand je projette mon don vers toi, tout ce que je vois, c'est... du noir. Et ca m'inquiéte.  
J'aurais souhaité voir un changement plus heureux.  
- Quelque chose qui te prouve que je ne mourrais pas...  
Elle dit enfin:  
- Au fond, tu préférerais avoir une vision de moi enceinte, hein?  
- Si j'ai le choix entre celle-là ou te voir mourir... Au moins, ca montrerait qu'il te reste au moins neuf mois à vivre, c'est déjà mieux que  
quinze jours...  
Il enfouit son visage dans le coup de la jeune fille. Il ne savait comment gérer cette situation-là. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il était vraiment  
inquiet.  
Le troisième jour, Eléana vit qu'Ivan n'avait pas eu tort lorsqu'elle sentit les crampes significatives dans le bas de son ventre. Au moins,  
c'était un souci de moins, même si elle eut des malaises une journée entière à cause des secousses du bateau qui n'aidaient pas à  
gérer.  
Le reste du voyage s'écoula vraiment calmement. Eléana rayonnait, malgré son destin. A présent, elle riait souvent aux plaisanteries de  
Lina et Garett, parlait, se sociabilisait... Le changement était surprenant. Quant à Ivan, il avait visiblement gagné en maturité et  
paraissait beaucoup plus heureux. Cylia disait un jour à Lina:  
- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il fallait juste un peu de temps... Elle a complètement changé, maintenant.  
- C'est vrai... En même temps, l'amour change les gens...  
La journée, les deux jeunes amoureux veillaient à passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. A la nuit tombée, c'était presque  
douloureux pour eux de s'éloigner pour s'endormir, mais ils s'y faisaient. Même si Eléana regrettait la sensation des bras du jeune  
homme autour d'elle, c'était si bon de s'endomir de cette manière... Elle avait remarqué à quel point elle se sentait bien maintenant...  
Tout avait changé...

A peine eurent-ils débarqué à Gondowan qu'ils ne se doûtèrent pas qu'ils étaient déjà répérés...  
Un petit homme avec une cape noir les vit descendre et jubila. Il savait que son cher maître attendait cette info avec une impatience  
vive... Il allait être richement récompensé, il le savait. Maître Esméros tenait toujours ses promesses. Personne ne savait où Antinos  
avait recruté un tel guerrier, mais tout savait une chose; en plus d'être puissant, il respectait ses serviteurs, du moment qu'on faisait ce  
qu'il exigeait. Les meilleurs étaient toujours d'avoir leur récompense. Il se hâta donc d'aller rejoindre le campement des soldats du  
Soleil Noir qui l'accompagnait... à grand coups d'éperons sur son cheval.  
Maître Esméros était surnommé "L'homme au masque d'éméraude." Personne n'avait jamais vu son visage. La rumeur disait que des  
mystiques l'avaient brûlé et qu'il ne montrait donc pas son visage détruit. Tout ce que l'on voyait de lui, c'était ses longs cheveux bruns  
noués en catogan. Lorsque le serviteur s'annonca, il le fit entrer aussitôt dans sa tente d'étoffe éméraude, qui dominait toutes les autres.  
Esméros avait une élégance que n'avaient point les autres serviteurs d'Antinos... Ce qui était normal, parce que le petit espion était l'un  
des rares à savoir que le guerrier n'avait qu'un seul but; renverser Antinos.  
- Alors, La Fouine, j'apprends que tu reviens déjà de ta mission...  
On ne connaissait pas son vrai nom. Esméros l'avait surnommé "La Fouine" à cause de ses cheveux brun roux et de son petit nez  
pointu qu'encadraient deux yeux noirs perçants.  
- Oui maître! La princesse des quatre étoiles est ici! A une heure de trajet tout au plus!  
Sous son masque, on ne pouvait deviner son émotion, mais La Fouine se doûtait que son maître était très satisfait. Il dit enfin:  
- Très bien... Alors il va falloir jouer serré...  
- Maîre, faîtes-la capturer! Ce serait si facile...  
- Avec huit mystiques accrochés à ses basques? Nathos a été tué dans sa propre forteresse! Nessos a apparement le visage  
complètement scarifié, et on n'a plus de nouvelles d'Igniata depuis une semaine! Ce genre de choses m'incitent à être prudent. Eléana  
semble avoir trouvé de puissants gardiens... Même si contre Antinos, ils ne lui serviront à rien...  
- Que voulez-vous donc faire?  
Esméros ricana:  
- Je marche à la ruse... Je suis sûr que je pourrais la convaincre de se joindre d'elle-même à moi... Imagine un peu, La Fouine... Et  
lorsqu'en plus, elle aura les quatre armes... Grâce à elle, je pourrais dominer le monde à la place d'Antinos, et ce sera un âge d'or  
fleurissant comme à l'époque de l'alchimie...  
- Comment comptez-vous faire?  
Esméros rit:  
- J'ai déjà un plan, mon ami... Un plan que je vais devoir amorcer seul... Et tiens, pour ta peine!  
Il avait plongé la main dans un coffre de pièces et en retirait une bourse bien gonflée:  
- Tu connais les règles. Si tu bois, tu évites de bavarder. Si tu veux une fille, tu ne vas pas au bordel, tu me le dis tout de suite et ca se  
passe ici! A moins que tu aies l'intention de jouer, comme d'habitude?  
La Fouine n'hésita pas:  
- La fille!  
- L'intendant va s'occuper de ca...  
Il y'avait deux bonnes raisons pour lesquelles Esméros ne laissait pas ses soldats et espions fréquenter le bordel et boire sans retenue:  
Et d'un, ils avaient tendance à se montrer trop bavards après. Et de deux, les maladies que transmettaient les courtisanes pouvaient  
ravager toute une armée, car certaines d'entre elles se transmettaient également par la salive, et vu que beaucoup de ses gens  
partageaient les mêmes gourdes...  
Esméros était plus intelligent que n'importe qui. Il savait que tant qu'Antinos le croyait de son côté, il pouvait échaffauder tous ses plans.  
Il avait l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il voudrait d'Eléana s'il la retrouvait en premier. Mais le cristal psynergique et le bâton devrait revenir  
au chef.  
Ce qu'Antinos ignorait, c'est qu'Esméros était décidé à ne pas tenir parole...

Pendant ce temps, ignorant tout de ce qui se tramait, les neuf amis marchaient sur un chemin de campagne. Ils se croyaient en sécurité  
quand soudain, au détour du chemin surgit une patrouille... du Soleil Noir. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers eux. Ils étaient plus que jamais  
décidés à s'emparer d'Eléana. Un plasma lançé par Ivan les accueillit sur-le-champ. Ce fut comme un signal. Garett et Lina  
déchaînèrent leur feu dévastateur. Eléana lança à son tour un plasma(bizarrement, la psynergie de Jupiter s'activait toute seule depuis  
une semaine), imitée par Cylia. Vlad et Pavel firent trembler le sol, jetant à terre les cavaliers. Piers et Sofia envoyèrent de simples  
rayons de glace. La minute d'après, une explosion les projeta tous à terre.  
- Vous allez mourir, criait le mystique de Mars qui croyait visiblement pouvoir faire face.  
Mais il était visiblement faible comparé au niveau atteint par ses cibles. Cependant, Eléana et ses amis n'eurent pas l'occasion de lui  
montrer.  
Car quelqu'un d'autre se chargea de lui.  
- Oydssée! hurla une voix.  
Et l'épée du guerrier qui venait de bondir frappa violement le mystique de Mars, dans une gerbe d'étincelle. Il fut tué sur le coup. Il n'avait  
pas eu la moindre chance et les neuf mystiques sentirent instantanément le sol vibrer. La puissance de l'aura du nouveau venu était au  
moins équivalente à la leur. Satisfait, celui-ci arracha son arme du corps de sa victime et se tourna vers eux.  
L'inconnu portait une tunique et une cape d'un vert vif sur un pantalon noir. Il respirait le calme et la confiance en soi. Ses cheveux  
étaient d'un beau brun canelle et tranchait avec son teint bronzé et deux grand yeux couleur de mer. Eléana sentit son coeur bondir sous  
le coup de l'émotion. C'était impossible! Ivan l'avait également reconnu pour avoir vu son visage dans l'esprit de sa compagne. Il était  
stupéfait. Eléana s'avanca vers lui:  
- Caleb?  
Il lui sourit:  
- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu... Eléana...  
La jeune fille resta sous le choc, puis sans hésiter, vola vers lui. Il l'accueilit dans ses bras en riant et la souleva:  
- Eléana! Ma petite Eléana que j'aime tant! Enfin, je t'ai retrouvée!  
Garett cependant disait:  
- Il était pas sensé être mort lui?  
- On lui a donné de l'eau de jouvence, dit Sofia en haussant les épaules.  
- Ivan, dit Garett, je crois que tu es dans la...  
- Tais-toi, Garett, répliqua Ivan qui en effet sentait une lame lui taillader le coeur. Pendant ce temps, les larmes de joie lui montant aux  
yeux, elle dit:  
- Je t'ai cru mort, comment tu as...  
- Je te raconterai...  
Il fit un geste pour pencher son visage vers elle, mais la jeune fille réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et se dégagea de l'étreinte en priant les  
dieux qu'Ivan n'eût pas eu le temps de voir; comme disait sa mère, le plus pondéré des hommes pouvait se transformer en démon  
quand la jalousie le prenait. Et Ivan était de l'eau qui dort, elle l'avait bien compris depuis le temps!  
D'ailleurs, Ivan était déjà entrain de fulminer et n'avait déjà plus qu'une envie, foudroyer le jeune homme en face de lui. Il avait très bien  
vu ce qui avait failli se passer, mais la réaction d'Eléana lui avait mis un certain baume au coeur. Déjà, elle lui disait:  
- Tu nous raconteras tout ca, je vais te présenter à mes amis...  
Elle retourna vers le groupe et dit:  
- Je vous présente Caleb, que j'ai cru disparu à jamais jusqu'à maintenant. Mon meilleur ami, pratiquement mon frère(il eut une  
expression déçu, zut alors, elle ne le voyait vraiment que comme ca?)! Je suis sûre qu'il nous aidera. Caleb je te présente mes amis:  
Pavel, Vlad, Sofia, Garett, Cylia, Lina, Piers et Ivan(elle en profita pour aller près de lui et lui prendre la main, histoire de clarifier  
immédiatement les choses, mais Ivan la saisit carrément à la taille).  
Caleb qui avait prononcé un "Salut", très joyeux et énergique fut immédiatement pris au dépourvu en voyant le jeune homme blond qui  
tenait Eléana. Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître et ajouta:  
- Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé des amis aussi puissants. Antinos ne t'aura pas, j'en réponds! Vous m'accompagnez jusqu'à Enil?  
C'est à un quart d'heure d'ici, et on pourra peut-être prendre un verre...  
"Vas-y, joue le mec tolérant et sympa," pensa Ivan. "Je n'ai même pas besoin de lire dans ta petite tête pour voir ce qui crève les yeux...  
Et déjà, tu me hais, je le vois bien... Tu n'arrêtes pas de fuir mon regard, tu aurais trop peur que je lise ta colère..."  
En effet Caleb évitait soigneusement de regarder Ivan. Il avait déjà compris que c'était un mystique d'air, il l'avait vu envoyer la foudre  
sur les soldats; or, il savait que celui-ci ne se priverait pas de lire ses pensées.  
Les autres avaient également vu, mais de toute manière, ils savaient tous qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se débarrasser de lui; Eléana venait  
à peine de le retrouver, c'était son meilleur ami. Et vu comme la situation était déjà difficile pour elle, il n'était pas question de lui gâcher  
sa joie. De plus, Caleb pourrait être un allié puissant, ils avaient tous vu ses capacités.  
Ils se mirent donc tous en route. Caleb parla longuement avec Eléana qui lui relata son voyage, en évitant de trop mentionner Ivan. Elle  
savait qu'il devait déjà bouillir de colère et elle espèrait faire une mise au point en privé. Elle avait profité du fait qu'Ivan lui tenait la main  
pour lui murmurer une parole douce:  
- Je n'aime que toi, Ivan, tu le sais. Ne fais rien, laisse-moi arranger ca avec lui en privé.  
Ivan avait gardé l'air impassible, puis il lui avait jeté un regard et hoché la tête en signe d'approbation.  
Pendant ce temps, Vlad et Pavel en parlaient déjà à voix basse:  
- Ivan a senti le danger, disait Pavel d'un ton amusé. Qu'est-ce que je disais...  
- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se battre, dit Vlad. Ivan n'est pas du genre bagarreur, mais il m'a fait peur avec ses yeux tout à l'heure...  
- Tu t'occupes d'Ivan, je m'occuperais de Caleb, répondit Pavel en riant doucement.  
Garett cependant disait:  
- Dix contre un qu'ils vont se fritter avant ce soir... 


	41. Ennemis alliés

**Chapitre 41: Ennemis alliés**

Pendant le trajet, Caleb discuta un peu avec Eléana, puis ne voulant pas parler plus devant les autres, il alla parler avec Pavel dont il  
avait vu les capacités de terre. Content de voir une telle sociabilité et pensant que cela aiderait à maintenir une bonne ambiance, Pavel  
se prêta à cette conversation de bon coeur, et ils discutèrent d'alchimie, d'armes, de psynergies et des meilleurs façons de tuer les  
monstres. Caleb espèrait ainsi ne pas se faire détester immédiatement de tout le monde; il avait déjà bien vu par exemple que Garett  
avait une certaine hostilité à son égard, qu'il avait aisément compris: Evidement, lui-même n'aurait pas laissé draguer la nana d'un  
pote. Mais cela lui restait au travers du gosier. Eléana en aimait un autre! Il avait envie de réduire l'élu en charpie. Un mystique d'air, en  
plus! Alors qu'elle en avait toujours eu peur, depuis cette histoire de prophétie qu'elle avait toujours refusé de lui révéler. Bon sang, quel  
sortilège avait bien pu employer ce blondin bêllatre pour se faire aimer d'elle?  
Pendant ce temps, Ivan s'efforçait de réprimer les sentiments pas très charitables qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Caleb. Se taper dessus  
avec le meilleur ami de sa petite amie n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des idées. Et il ne supportait pas l'idée de faire de la peine à  
Eléana. Elle avait été si heureuse, ces temps-ci, et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de faire perdurer ce bonheur. Elle en avait tellement  
besoin...  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent au village et allèrent à l'auberge qui comportait une taverne, comme c'était souvent le cas:  
- C'est ma tournée! dit Caleb d'un ton joyeux. J'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie, ca se fête!  
- Je dois l'avouer, ton pote est sacrément bon vivant, dit Vlad à Eléana.  
- Il est aussi social que je suis timide, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire, c'est vrai. On rit beaucoup avec lui.  
Comme la première fois, Ivan refusa la bière, d'autant plus qu'il détestait l'idée de se faire offrir une consommation par son rival. Caleb  
se retint à grande peine de faire un commentaire, mais Cylia refusa également, ainsi que les autres filles.  
- Une limonade à la cerise serait plus à ton goût, hein Eléana? dit Caleb à son amie. Je n'ai pas oublié!  
Eléana rougit, tandis qu'Ivan se sentait un peu gêné. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pénétré assez l'esprit d'Eléana et il se rendait compte  
qu'il en connaissait finalement peu sur elle; il ne savait ni son plat préféré, ni du coup, sa boisson préféré, ni son fruit préféré, ni ses  
hobbies(ah, si le dessin, ouf!). Il la connaissait intiment, il savait ses pires angoisses, mais tout le positif lui était passé au-dessus de la  
tête.  
- Tu as bonne mémoire, dit Eléana d'un ton calme.  
- Tu aimes toujours autant les cerises alors, génial!  
Ivan grava l'information dans sa tête. Bon. Le fruit préféré d'Eléana, c'était la cerise. Il prit pareil, et Cylia se laissa également tenter.  
Caleb en profitait pour relater une anecdote lié aux fruits:  
- Le riche maire de la commune d'Ekin en cultivait tout un verger, dit-il d'un ton malicieux. Eléana et moi, en bons affreux garnements  
qu'on était(et je peux vous dire que les jupes ne l'empêchaient pas de courir ou de grimper partout!), allions marauder là-bas au moins  
une fois par semaine! Tu te rappelles?  
Eléana ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation du souvenir:  
- On s'est fait pourchasser par les trois molosses de la propriété, j'ai déchiré une robe sur la clôture, et toi, tu t'es fait mettre une rouste  
par le maire lui-même, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Moi, au moins, on ne m'a pas attrappé, ha!  
- Mais Mary t'a administré une bonne correction pour avoir déchiré ta jupe, ha ha!  
Les autres pouffèrent de rire, sauf Ivan.  
- Incroyable, dit Garett. Alors comme ca, notre Eléana si timide était une telle chipie petite...  
- Oh que oui, répondit Caleb en ricanant, je pourrais vous en dire des bonnes sur elle, vous en mourrez de rire...  
- Moi aussi Caleb, je peux en dire des bonnes sur toi, répliqua Eléana d'un ton faussement menaçant.  
- Oh, mais je n'ai pas honte de l'affirmer, je suis un épouvantable garnement! dit le jeune homme avec un rire. Le désespoir de mes  
pauvres parents, hé hé!  
- Et un épouvantable m'as-tu-vu, dit Ivan d'un ton goguenard. Pas la peine de lire ton esprit, tout est déjà dehors!  
Garett se mit à ricaner:  
- Mouahaha, Ivan est en forme!  
Eléana pouffa, gênée. La réponse de Caleb ne se fit pas attendre:  
- Et toi, tu es trop malin pour être honnête, en bon adepte de Jupiter que tu es! Méfie-toi, Eléana a horreur des fourbes...  
- Mais elle adore les gens intelligents...  
Caleb préféra se taire. Il ne gagnerait pas cette joute oratoire, le jeune mystique air était trop concentré. Eléana lâcha un soupir de  
soulagement en voyant qu'Ivan s'en tenait là. Ensuite Caleb leur raconta comment il s'était échappé des geôles d'Antinos et comment il  
avait trouvé la trace d'Eléana grâce aux rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les soldats. Un peu plus tard, ils sortirent donc faire une  
promenade dans le village. Et enfin, au bout d'un moment, Caleb fit un léger signe de tête à Ivan; s'il devait y'avoir une mise au point, il  
valait mieux faire ca tout de suite. Le jeune homme comprit son attention.  
- Ne vous battez pas, hein? glissa Eléana à son amoureux.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal... Du moins, tant qu'il ne me cherche pas plus...  
Ils étaient donc sur un carré de terre battue, et les autres étaient restés un peu plus loin.  
- Tu as essayé de lire mes pensées? lança aussitôt Caleb d'un ton agressif.  
- Honnêtement, je ne vais pas me gêner à la première occasion, mais je sais déjà l'essentiel.  
Il le fusilla du regard:  
- Tes sentiments pour Eléana vont au-delà de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas?  
Caleb répliqua du tac au tac:  
- Je l'avais demandée en mariage à son père tout juste un soir avant qu'elle ne parte!  
- Et à elle, lui as-tu demandée? répliqua Ivan d'un ton glacial.  
- Je n'ai ni eu le temps, ni l'occasion... Je savais qu'on allait bientôt partir, j'espèrais l'épouser avant, mais le destin en a décidé  
autrement...  
Puis il ajouta:  
- Mais toi? Qu'est-ce qui te lie à elle?  
Ivan se planta devant lui et sans hésiter lui répondit:  
- J'ai risqué ma vie pour elle. Je lui ai sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. J'ai appris à la connaître. Et le plus important, je l'aime. Et  
elle m'aime en retour!  
Caleb ne laissa pas transparaître sa fureur et répliqua d'un ton aussi froid:  
- Eléana a une peur bleue des mystiques d'air, à cause de leur pouvoir de prophétie! Ils sont synonymes de désastre, pour elle! A  
chaque fois qu'ils sont apparus dans sa vie, ils lui ont porté des messages de mort! Et tu voudrais me faire avaler qu'elle a pu tomber  
amoureuse de toi? J'imagine que tu as lu son esprit?  
- Avec son consentement. Et je sais qu'elle a eu peur de moi au début. Mais ca n'a pas duré. En plus, je lui ai révélé une prédiction  
également, et ca lui a rendu de l'espoir.  
- Tu la manipules, répondit son rival d'un ton furieux. Quand elle s'en rendra compte, elle ne voudra plus de toi!  
- Désolé pour toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis sincère avec elle. Je l'ai toujours été.  
- Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi!  
Ivan se contenta de répliquer:  
- Un faible avantage! En attendant, tu n'as même pas été capable d'être là quand elle en a eu besoin, parce que tu t'es fait faire  
prisonnier après l'avoir protégée pendant... Deux minutes?  
C'était un abominable coup bas que cette réplique et Ivan en était conscient. Mais il voulait bien faire comprendre à son rival que ce  
dernier n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance de rattraper son retard. Et pour finir, il s'avança vers lui et capta ses premières pensées. Mais  
presqu'aussitôt, le mur de brique se généra:  
- N'essaie même pas! s'exclama le jeune homme.  
Ivan dit enfin:  
- Ton esprit est loin d'être clair comme l'eau de roche. Tu nous caches des choses! C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Le reste au  
fond, je m'en fiche!  
- Abominable fourbe!  
- C'est un adjectif que tu devrais t'attribuer!  
Il ajouta:  
- On ne va pas se battre maintenant. Je ne tiens pas à bouleverser Eléana.  
- Ca fait combien de temps au fait, vous deux?  
- Plus d'une semaine pour l'officiel, se contenta de répondre Ivan.  
- Alors j'ai encore toutes mes chances, que ca te plaise ou non...  
- Je te tiens à l'oeil, dit Ivan d'un ton haineux. Tes manigances ne te mèneront à rien.  
Caleb se contenta de le fusiller de ses yeux bleus clairs:  
- Elle m'appartient, gromella-t-il. Je l'ai vue grandir et devenir une femme. Je ne te la laisserai pas!  
- Elle n'appartient à personne, répliqua Ivan. Mais c'est moi qui suis dans son coeur. Tu vas devoir faire avec. Mais j'ai une bonne  
question à te poser: si tu es prêt à la protéger, il va falloir compter avec moi et mes amis. Tu te sens capable de ca? D'accepter de me  
suivre?  
Caleb eut un léger sourire moqueur:  
- Mais je ne te quitte plus, Ivan... N'oublie juste pas que tu n'est pas l'homme qui connait le mieux Eléana... Et par conséquent, pas le  
seul à être sûr de ce qui peut vraiment la rendre heureuse...  
Et il quitta le terrain. Ivan respira à fond. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli ne pas se retenir de le foudroyer. Seule la pensée d'Eléana l'avait  
retenu.  
Le problème, c'était que Caleb avait frappé juste avec sa dernière phrase...  
Le groupe s'était dispersé dans le village, mais Eléana était restée tout près avec Sofia. Ivan lui prit la main et l'entraina avec lui. La  
jeune fille sentit qu'il avait les mains moites, un signe d'énervement contenu. Eléana l'emmena vers le bord du petit ruisseau qui coulait  
au millieu du village, là il y'avait de la pelouse bien verte et pas un chat. Voyant qu'ils étaient hors de vue immédiate, Ivan la prit dans  
ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Eléana sentit ses tremblements de fureur et son coeur qui battait comme un oiseau  
paniqué.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
- J'ai essayé de fouiller son esprit, mais il a fait pareil que toi.  
Eléana rit doucement:  
- On a été éduqués tous les deux par Elios...  
- J'ai cependant eu le temps de percevoir quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous devrions lui faire confiance.  
Eléana le regarda:  
- Tu es jaloux! dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.  
- Ce n'est pas ca le problème, c'est qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit, et l'aura de son esprit était trouble comme pas permis...  
Eléana pouffa:  
- Il voulait peut-être juste te dissimuler les pensées qu'il a pour moi par crainte de te faire exploser de rage...  
- Oh non! Au contraire, je crois qu'il les aurait étalées volontiers! Ton ami est un expert dans l'art de provoquer les gens. J'ai cru que  
j'allais le tuer.  
- Tu es fou de jalousie, dit-elle en pouffant.  
- Il y'a un peu de ca...  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres:  
- Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux...  
Elle ajouta en le regardant dans les yeux:  
- Mais tu n'as vraiment aucune raison. Caleb, c'est mon bon vieux copain. C'est l'espèce de grand frère avec qui j'ai piqué des cerises  
au maire. C'est le garnement avec lequel je me suis bagarrée dans les flaques de boue. C'est mon ancien compagnon de jeu car je ne  
jouais pas avec les autres enfants parce que j'étais timide. C'est le grand frère qui m'a appris à manier ma psynergie. C'est comme un  
membre de ma famille. Enfin, c'est ce qui me reste de mon enfance heureuse. Toi, tu es Ivan. Tu es l'homme qui m'a protégée. Tu es  
celui que j'ai aimé tout de suite, même si ton pouvoir de télépathie m'a effrayée. Tu es celui à qui j'ai donné et mon âme et mon corps.  
Tu es celui avec qui j'ai uni ma destinée. Tu es ma vie, mon oxygène. Tu es celui qui m'a rendue l'espoir. Je t'aime, Ivan, et je n'aimerai  
jamais que toi. Fais-moi confiance...  
- Pourtant, il a dit une chose qui n'était pas si faux...  
Il baissa les yeux:  
- Même après avoir lu ton esprit, il y'a des choses que j'ignore sur toi... J'ignorais par exemple totalement que ton fruit préféré était la  
cerise, ou encore bien d'autres choses...  
Eléana sourit doucement:  
- Et alors? Tu as tout le temps pour apprendre à me connaitre en entier... Tu sais déjà plus que l'essentiel... Même Caleb ignore, pour la  
prophétie. Ce n'est pas plus important à savoir sur moi que mon fruit ou ma couleur préférée?  
- C'est vrai, dit-il d'une voix radoucie.  
Il se sentait un peu mieux. Il dit enfin:  
- Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Je ferai tout pour...  
La jeune fille sourit:  
- Je le suis, Ivan. Je ne peux pas l'être plus, du moins je n'en ai pas l'impression... Par contre, j'ai envie d'une chose là tout de suite...  
- Et c'est?  
- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse.  
Avec tout son amour, le jeune homme glissa ses mains autour du visage d'Eléana et l'embrassa longuement, savourant le petit arôme  
de cerise que dégageait encore sa bouche...

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous repartis pour la chaîne de montagne après avoir rapidement expliqué toute l'affaire à Caleb qui  
s'était dit prêt à les accompagner. Ivan et lui étaient à présent au stade de la paix... provisoire.  
Caleb les avait vu vaguement s'embrasser et il avait eu du mal à se controler. Il en voulait à mort à Ivan d'oser poser ses mains sur  
Eléana. Et Eléana était à lui, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser toucher par un autre homme! Il se tempéra finalement:  
"Calme-toi, mon vieux. Il ne gagnera pas, tu le sais bien. Sois patient, que diable."  
Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent pour la nuit à l'abri d'un arbre, Caleb en profita pour prendre la jeune fille à part:  
- Je t'en veux, Eléana, lui dit-il enfin. Tu m'avais dit refuser les relations à cause de ta prophétie. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tout  
simplement dit que tu ne m'aimais pas?  
- Je te l'ai dit, répliqua-t-elle. Tu es comme mon frère. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré autrement. Elle ajouta:  
- Je sais ce que tu as essayé de faire avec Ivan. Tu as de la chance qu'il sache garder son sang-froid. Un autre t'aurait bousillé sur  
place!  
- Tu l'aimes?  
Là, une question pareille ne méritait que la pure sincérité.  
- Oui, je l'aime, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne en ce monde. Je l'ai aimé  
dés notre première rencontre. C'est ainsi.  
Il soupira, blessé:  
- Un mystique de Jupiter! Franchement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Tu sais pourtant à quel point ce sont des êtres presque à part!  
- Je suis d'accord, répondit Eléana. Ivan est unique...  
- Tu ne peux pas te fier à lui, répliqua Caleb. Les mystiques de Jupiter s'entrainent à brider leurs sentiments. Si un jour dans une de ses  
visions, il perçoit par exemple que tu es devenue une menace, il se retournera contre toi fissa! La voyante qui t'a parlé de ta prophétie  
te l'a bien dit. Je te rappelle qu'elle a tué son propre frère pour éviter qu'il ne déclenche une catastrophe! Ils n'écoutent jamais  
complètement leurs désirs individuels, car ils doivent veiller à l'équilibre du monde. S'il t'aimait autant qu'il le prétend, il aurait choisi la  
chasteté!  
- Il aurait pu faire ce choix lui aussi, répondit Eléana. Mais Ivan souffre de cela, justement. Il a toujours écouté plus son coeur que sa  
raison. Mais jusqu'ici, il ne l'a pas regretté. Et je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Il préférera se tuer lui-même.  
- Soit. Mais je ne renoncerai pas, Eléana. Je t'aime comme un fou. Et je tiens à ce que tu le saches malgré tout. Tu n'es avec lui que  
depuis une semaine. Tu as encore bien le temps de réfléchir.  
- C'est déjà fait...  
Caleb la regarda, et cette fois, une ombre de tristesse passa devant ses yeux:  
- Et dire que je croyais t'épouser...  
Il s'éloigna. Eléana faillit presque pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que des gens souffrent autour d'elle?  
La nuit venue et l'heure du repos ayant sonné, elle alla rejoindre Ivan. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras. Elle avait chaud. Elle était bien...  
Elle oublia du coup instantanément sa conversation avec Caleb mais...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? demanda-t-il.  
- Il essayait de savoir jusqu'à quel point je t'aimais... Je crois qu'il a compris, à présent.  
- Il ne renoncera pas pour autant...  
- Eh bien, il souffrira, soupira Eléana.  
Elle remonta plus la couverture sur eux, se blotissant contre sa poitrine. La minute d'après, Ivan s'empara de ses lèvres avec une ardeur  
surprenante. Elle comprit immédiatement son humeur et la partagea. Il voulait qu'elle oublie Caleb... Pas dûr ca... Elle sentait déjà des  
sensations furieuses se manifester dans son corps et lui rendit ses baisers avec fougue. Ils ne pourraient pas aller bien loin ce soir, les  
autres dormaient pas loin d'eux, mais néammoins, ils partagèrent un moment brûlant rien qu'en se caressant et en s'embrassant, puis  
s'endormirent bien serrés l'un contre l'autre... 


	42. Des événements inquiétants

**Chapitre 42: Des événements inquiétants...**

Nessos regarda avec mépris les villageois qui avaient tenté de se rebeller. Ceux-ci furent réduits en un clin d'oeil en chapies  
sanglantes. Il n'avait nulle pitié pour eux. Une fois de plus, les mystiques qu'ils recherchaient s'étaient échappés et cela le mettait en  
fureur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on osât le défier impunément...  
Après qu'Igniata et lui se furent séparés, il avait quadrillé la mer. Puis finalement, il avait vu au loin une terrible explosion. Et à ce  
moment là, il avait compris soudain que le bras droit d'Antinos n'était plus de ce monde.  
"Tu as sous-estimé ces gamins, toi aussi..."  
Il lui en voulait d'être morte sûrement de manière très stupide. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais c'était arrivé.  
A présent, il était revenu sur Gondowan et il cherchait avec encore plus de hargne les neuf fuyards. Il était décidé à prendre sa  
revanche. Il trouva finalement plusieurs soldats pour le renseigner. Oui, ils étaient passés, et oui, quiconque avait eu le malheur de  
s'attaquer à eux l'avait payé cher...  
Ses soudards s'amusèrent dans plusieurs villages, répandant le feu et le sang. Et ces rumeurs de desctruction parvinrent au final aux  
oreilles des mystiques...  
Ils marchaient donc à dix, à présent. Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé être aussi nombreux au final! Garett parlait à Ivan:  
- T'arrives à gérer l'emmerdeur? lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir discrètement entraîné à part.  
- C'est drôle que tu ne l'apprécies pas, Garett... Il ne t'a rien fait, à toi...  
- Il emmerde mon pote! répliqua Garett d'un ton malicieux. Et je n'aime pas qu'on emmerde mes potes. Y'a que moi qui ait le droit!  
Il ajouta à voix basse:  
- Vlad et Pavel craignent plus que tout que ca termine en bagarre, mais sache que si jamais tu veux mettre une raclée à ce crétin, je te  
couvrirai bien volontiers! Par exemple, je dirai que c'est lui qui a commencé...  
Ivan éclata de rire:  
- Tu es impayable, Garett! Je t'adore...  
- Attends, je compatis vraiment, et j'admire ton calme. Si c'était à moi qu'il avait fait le coup, je peux te dire qu'il aurait eu les dents  
cassés!  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je gère, pour l'instant. Et Eléana ne se laisse pas faire.  
- Ouais, j'ai vu. Elle est très fidéle, tu as trouvé vraiment une super nana...  
De loin, ils voyaient Eléana et Caleb parler de tout et de rien. Caleb ne semblait pas garder rancune à Eléana pour l'avoir repoussé. Il  
essayait plutôt maintenant de lui rappeller qu'ils avaient été complices à une époque et de la faire s'éloigner d'Ivan.  
Mais Ivan l'avait très bien compris, et une fois de plus, il avait réagi de la manière inverse; au lieu de faire une crise de possessivité et  
de s'accrocher aux basques d'Eléana comme l'aurait fait la plupart des hommes, il la laissait libre de choisir. Si elle avait envie de  
passer un peu de temps avec son ami d'enfance, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Il connaissait le caractère indépendant d'Eléana et il  
n'avait nulle intention de l'étouffer. Il lui faisait confiance et savait qu'elle reviendrait vers lui rapidement. D'ailleurs, elle le fit. Au bout d'un  
moment, elle traina des pieds et rejoignit l'arrière du groupe pour venir se placer près d'Ivan. Il lui attrapa la main, ravi. Elle lui sourit  
tendrement et embrassa doucement sa joue. Il se sentit frémir de bonheur. Eléana se sentait également rayonner. Elle jeta de petits  
coups d'oeil sur Ivan pendant la marche, s'émerveillant encore devant ses beaux yeux violets, ses mèches dorées, sa peau bronzée,  
son menton volontaire, mais à la courbe douce... Caleb ne tenait pas la comparaison. Il était peut-être très beau aussi, mais il n'y avait  
pas dans son regard cette profondeur, ni cette douceur dans son visage... Ivan avait tout simplement le visage d'un ange, nul autre que  
lui n'aurais jamais pu la séduire... Elle regarda avec affection Cylia et Pavel d'un côté, Vlad et Lina de l'autre... Ils étaient également  
touchants, avec leurs mains jointes... Ils étaient ensemble depuis certes plus longtemps, mais c'était si mignon... Elle n'avait pas cru  
avoir réellement droit à cette chance. Pouvoir aimer...  
Au fond d'elle, une part redoutait toujours l'avancée de la quête et l'affrontement final. Elle n'en parlait jamais, pas même à Ivan, car ils  
savaient tous deux sans avoir besoin de paroles. Les deux dernières nuits, ils s'étaient endormis serrés l'un contre l'autre, non sans  
frissons. Et elle savait qu'Ivan dormait moins bien qu'il en avait l'air.  
En effet, Ivan s'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas de visions, mais faisait des réveils successifs. Et à chaque fois, il sentait instantanément son  
angoisse se calmer lorsqu'il réalisait qu'il tenait le corps d'Eléana contre le sien. Mais il ne lui en parlait pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas  
intensifier son angoisse à elle. Lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras, il avait parfois l'envie de la serrer plus fort, de la cacher sous sa peau,  
sous ses cheveux, la protéger contre les monstres qui la recherchaient...  
Et en plus, Caleb tentait pratiquement ouvertement de la lui enlever!  
Il arrivait à taire sa jalousie uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il était largement en avance sur son adversaire. Mais en réalité, elle le  
dévorait. Il avait beau savoir qu'Eléana ne le trahirait jamais de la sorte, il avait beau savoir qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, il était fou de  
jalousie. Une sorte de "réflexe" incontrôlable et qu'il trouvait complètement stupide. Il fut tiré de ses réflexion par un mouvement de recul  
de Piers qui se trouvait en tête du groupe avec Caleb:  
- On a des ennuis!  
En effet, une superbe troupe de cavaliers se précipitaient vers eux, avec à leur tête un mage. Mais pas n'importe quel mage. Ivan  
reconnut en un clin d'oeil les cheveux blancs, les yeux bleu glacés féroces. Et également le visage scarifié...  
- C'est le mystique de Mercure qui a tenté de tuer Eléana à Circa! Prenez garde! hurla-t-il.  
Caleb avait réagi en un clin d'oeil.  
"Merde que fait cet enfoiré ici?"  
- Odyssée!  
Il devait le tuer, et vite. Cet abruti pouvait faire échouer tout son plan. Mais Nessos esquiva l'attaque avant de dire:  
- Il va falloir faire mieux que ca, je ne vous sous-estimerai plus...  
Pendant ce temps, l'escouade de soldats attaquaient et les autres mystiques essayaient de faire face à eux. Nessos se demandait  
pendant ce temps qui il avait envie le plus de tuer: la princesse des quatre étoiles ou le blondin qui l'avait scarifié? Il opta pour la fille et  
projeta des pics de glace aiguisés comme des poignards...  
- Non!  
Ivan forma en un clin d'oeil un bouclier violet sur la jeune fille et les stalactites volèrent en éclats sans lui faire de mal. En guise de  
représailles, il lança un plasma. Il se demandait déjà vaguement si la lame de Némésis pourrait venir à bout de Nessos, mais se  
rudoya: il ne serait peut-être pas utile d'en venir à ce moyen, du moins, il ne le souhaitait pas.  
Mais en revanche, Caleb jouait la carte de l'imprudence et Vlad et Pavel comprirent que franchement, ca ne le connaissait pas le mot  
"travail d'équipe". Il déclencha plusieurs attaques qui ne firent pas vraiment mouche, mais détruisirent la topographie du terrain.  
- Espèce de bourrin, dit Ivan. Réfléchis à ce que tu fais si tu veux te rendre utile!  
- Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue Eléana, non?  
Et il envoya de nouveau une stalactite. Nessos envoya en retour des pics de glace sur le jeune homme. Ivan les arrêta de justesse.  
Caleb le regarda stupéfait:  
- Oh non! Je te dois la vie?  
Ivan eut un ricanement:  
- Eléana serait trop malheureuse, si tu te faisais tuer...  
- Grrr!  
Caleb fulminait. Rien à dire, son rival était meilleur qu'il le croyait. Lui ne se serait pas privé de le regarder mordre la poussière... Il se  
battit avec rage et retenta une attaque Odyssée... Qui fit miraculeusement mouche.  
En effet, Nessos envoyait des colonnes d'eau sur les mystiques qui combattaient plus à l'arrière et n'avait pas eu le temps de se  
protéger. L'attaque de sol ne suffit pas à le tuer, mais il comprit qu'il allait devoir se replier. Il fit une chose que pourtant, Vlad et ses  
amis avaient déjà vu, mais qui les prit au dépourvu; il se téléporta.  
- Il s'est enfui! cria Cylia.  
- Je l'ai eu, dit Caleb d'un ton fier. Il a détalé comme un lapin!  
Pavel répondit:  
- Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir fait mouche, normalement, tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir le blesser!  
- Je suis fort, c'est tout...  
- Mais pas stratège pour un sou, répliqua Ivan.  
Caleb allait lancer une réplique cinglante, mais Pavel intervint:  
- Calmez-vous un peu, tous les deux! Ou vous apprenez à vous supportez, ou on fait un duel tout de suite et vous pourrez vous taper  
dessus sans retenue...  
- C'est drôle, je serais presque tenté d'accepter, fit Caleb avec un rire goguenard.  
- Moi non, je risquerai trop de te mettre en pièces et Eléana n'aimerait pas...  
- Les mystiques de Jupiter sont des tapettes, répliqua Caleb. Face à une attaque bien physique, tu es par terre en deux secondes, ca  
aussi, je le sais! Tu aurais peur de m'affronter...  
Ivan encaissa l'insulte sans broncher. Ses prunelles brillèrent d'un éclat furieux:  
- Tu me dois quand même la vie, imbécile... Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas tenté de te foudroyer sur place... Mais contrairement à toi,  
je sais me contrôler...  
Quant à Cylia, elle n'avait pas apprécié non plus:  
- Des tapettes! Ha! Je lui montrerais bien, moi, mais Ivan a raison...  
- N'y fais pas attention, dit Pavel à Cylia. Il visait surtout Ivan...  
Eléana avait encaissé le comportement de Caleb avec indignation:  
- Il commence à m'énerver...  
Elle attendit le moment où ils firent une pause pour aller vers lui:  
- Caleb! Ce n'est pas en rabaissant Ivan que tu augmenteras tes chances -inexistantes d'ailleurs- que je le quitte pour toi!  
- Non, répondit-il d'un ton froid. Mais je te montrerai qu'il n'est pas aussi bien que tu te l'imagines...  
- Pour l'instant, c'est bien lui le meilleur de vous deux, pas de mystère, répondit-elle avec mépris. Tu te comportes en goujat!  
- Je reconnais qu'il est dûr à sortir de ses gonds, ricana-t-il. Mais j'y arriverai, j'en suis persuadé...  
- Je te hais...  
- Et tu le haïras aussi lorsqu'il perdra le contrôle et manquera de me griller comme une friture...  
Eléana le fusilla du regard:  
- S'il le fait, je sais que tu ne l'auras pas volé!  
- Mais tu ne lui pardonneras pas pour autant...  
- Ce n'est pas comme ca que tu briseras ce qu'il y'a entre lui et moi.  
- Oh non... Mais j'ai de la patience...  
- Rêve toujours, répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas intérêt à continuer tes provocations!  
Et elle retourna auprès d'Ivan. Celui-ci s'était calmé, mais une fois de plus, ses nerfs avaient été bien à vif durant un moment.  
- J'espère qu'il va arrêter...  
Eléana soupira:  
- Je crains que non. Il espère te pousser à l'attaquer pour que je t'en veuille après...  
Ivan fit la grimâce:  
- C'était ce que j'avais cru comprendre... Mais je suis très endurant... De plus, je ne commettrai jamais une telle erreur si je sais que je  
risque de te perdre...  
- Je t'en voudrais sûrement, oui, mais en même temps...  
Elle marqua une pause et dit:  
- Mon amour pour toi est fort. Très fort. Ce qu'il y'a entre nous ne peux pas être brisé comme ca.  
Ivan dit enfin:  
- Mais tu as vraiment de l'affection pour lui. Je crains qu'il ne réussisse à se servir de ca pour te pousser dans tes retranchements...  
- Je ne me laisserai pas faire, Ivan.  
- Je sais...  
Eléana le regarda dans les yeux:  
- Tu ne doûtes pas de moi, quand même?  
- Non. Jamais.  
Il ajouta:  
- Mais je sais à quel point il est facile de manipuler les sentiments des gens. Et quelque part, il me fait peur. Il te connaît, Eléana. Il sait  
comment s'y prendre avec toi.  
- Idiot, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille avant de se serrer contre lui. Jamais je ne te trahirai. Je t'aime trop...  
- C'est bon de te l'entendre dire, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses jolies boucles brun doré...

Vers le soir, ils eurent la chance de trouver un minuscule village de campagne avec une auberge. Garett leur dit:  
- Il paraît que ce village sert le meilleur pot-au-feu de tout Gondowan! Avec de la bonne viande sans graisse et des oignon et des  
carottes...  
- Génial, fit Caleb. Les événements d'aujourd'hui m'ont creusé! Et si je peux avoir une bonne pinte de bière...  
- Alcoolo, le taquina Eléana.  
Ils rirent tous les deux, mais Eléana resta près d'Ivan. Elle sentait qu'il bouillonnait toujours de rage, même s'il se contenait très bien.  
Vlad et Pavel continuaient une surveillance accrue. Ils redoûtaient la crise. Même le plus patient des hommes n'endurait pas  
éternellement de voir la femme qu'il aime convoitée à ce point. Du coup, si Pavel aurait presque pu apprécier Caleb qui lui paraissait  
être un brave type, même s'il était très sournois en amour, il savait que trop bien ce qu'Ivan pouvait ressentir et ne pouvait que lui être  
solidaire. Vlad, quant à lui, cherchait à connaître ce nouveau compagnon. Il les avait quand même bien tiré d'affaire aujourd'hui, et il  
était assez impartial pour lui reconnaitre, même si comme Garett, il n'appréciait pas que l'on embête Ivan.  
Ce dernier marchait tranquille, quand soudain, il sentit la migraine lui vriller les tempes et comprit qu'il passait en mode "prophétie". Il  
s'accroupit vivement, faisant semblant de fermer un lacet et laissa la vision l'envahir...  
Eléana, étendue endormie sur un lit. Des cavaliers enfonçaient la porte... Un petit homme s'avançait en premier et avant qu'elle n'ait pu  
réagir, lui projettait une poudre de couleur vive... semblable à celle des Naëks... Eléana sans défense... liée, baillonnée...  
"Non!"  
Cette fois, il avait réussi à se retenir de crier. Le coeur battant, il se redressa et rejoignit le restant du groupe. Le flash n'avait duré que  
quelques secondes. Et il avait le pressentiment que le seul moyen d'empêcher Eléana de tomber dans l'embuscade, c'était de garder  
sa vision secrète. Caleb ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il avait senti que son esprit n'était pas un bon esprit. Son amour pour Eléana  
était sûrement sincère, mais néammoins, il n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque.  
"Lorsqu'il aura compris qu'Eléana ne le suivra pas, qu'est-ce qu'il fera? Je sais très bien jusqu'où peut aller un homme obsédé par une  
femme, j'ai déjà lu des esprits dans cet état-là. Ils deviennent fous."  
Lorsque l'amour atteignait une telle puissance, Ivan savait qu'il y'avait deux manières pour qu'il se manifeste; la première, l'oubli total de  
soi, et l'attention focalisée sur le bien-être de la personne; c'était sa manière d'aimer à lui. Il aurait tout fait pour qu'Eléana fût heureuse.  
Si ses sentiments n'avaient pas été réciproques, il aurait eu le courage de se retirer et de l'accepter, même si cela signifiait qu'elle  
devait être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait eu cette force de caractère déjà avec Cylia, même s'il était vrai que son amour n'avait pas été  
aussi fort.  
Mais il avait vu que Caleb était d'une autre trempe. Rien qu'à sa manière de voir les choses "Elle m'apparatient", avait-il dit. C'était le  
genre d'homme qui aimait de manière égoïste, le genre qui en dernière extrémité, préférait voir la personne aimée morte plutôt qu'étant  
la femme d'un autre. Caleb voyait Eléana comme sacrée, comme intouchable par un autre que lui.  
"Si jamais il apprend ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi, il serait capable de la tuer! Il va falloir être discret pour vivre notre relation  
sans risque..."  
Eléana avait bien vu le regard inquiet de son compagnon. Elle eut confirmation qu'il s'était passé quelque chose lorsqu'il lui jeta un long  
regard appuyé. Le message lui apparut dans sa clarté; il voulait lui parler à elle seule, et vite. Mais elle savait que ses amis ne  
s'arrêteraient pas avant l'auberge, et de là, avoir une conversation même privée serait impossible. Alors, elle eut une idée simple.  
Discrètement, elle défit le noeud de sa bandoulière et le laissa glisser; Le sac tomba, s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper la moitié de ses  
affaires. Vlad et Lina voulurent aussitôt l'aider, mais elle les repoussa:  
- Laissez, continuez. J'arrive dans un instant... J'aurais dû faire plus attention...  
Ivan en profita pour se pencher et ramassa une pomme qui avait roulé. Eléana en profita pour lui demander à voix basse:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?  
- Tu vas te faire enlever probablement cette nuit...  
Eléana comprit aussitôt le problème. Elle réagit aussitôt:  
- On règle ca rien que nous deux?  
Ivan hocha la tête. Elle ramassa sa bandoulière et lui dit:  
- Facile. Ne verouille pas ta porte ce soir...  
Ivan se sentit soulagé. Evidement, si elle allait dans sa chambre, rien n'arriverait. Par contre, il faudrait se méfier de Caleb...

Ils rejoignirent donc l'auberge et l'on leur servit de grandes rations de pot-au-feu et une tarte à la rhubarbe en dessert. Garett était au  
comble de la joie et tout le monde riait. Caleb fit de nouveau le pitre, Eléana rit par politesse, mais en réalité, elle avait les nerfs à vif.  
Elle avait beau savoir qu'Ivan et elle réussiraient probablement à déjouer les plans de ses ravisseurs, elle n'en était pas moins  
nerveuse.  
Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de table, elle eut du mal à s'éclipser, car elle remarqua qu'effectivement, Caleb surveillait bien qu'elle entrât dans  
sa chambre(l'auberge n'avait que des individuelles, toutes petites), mais par chance, elle n'était pas trop loin de celle d'Ivan. Aussi,  
après un moment, elle sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit l'autre.  
- Personne ne t'a vue? souffla-t-il quand elle eut refermé la porte.  
- Non... je me demande si ca suffira. Ces soudards seraient capable de tout raser...  
Ivan baissa les yeux:  
- Si ca se trouve, ce n'était même pas pour ce soir...  
Eléana eut un sourire malicieux:  
- Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal...  
Ivan rougit:  
- Tu arrives à penser à... ca dans un moment pareil?  
Eléana baissa les yeux:  
- Excuse-moi, mais vu qu'ils vont sûrement faire un raffût de tous les diables s'ils viennent et que pour l'instant, tout a l'air calme... Enfin,  
laisse tomber, baffouilla-t-elle.  
Ivan faillit rire. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait été vraiment gêné, mais il avait plutôt été agréablement surpris. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui  
caressa la joue:  
- Idiote... Tu sais très bien que tu es trop attirante pour que je te résiste...  
Ils se regardèrent intensément. Le souvenir de la nuit sur l'île les mettait en émoi. Une longue semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis... Une  
longue et douloureuse semaine...  
Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille tandis que la bouche d'Ivan plongeait sur la sienne et que ses bras  
l'ensserraient presque brutalement. En moins de quelques secondes, il avait verouillé la porte et sa main habile avait défait l'agraffe qui  
retenait la robe d'Eléana. Celle-ci venait déjà de lui enlever son haut violet et ses mains parcouraient à présent son torse nu avec une  
ardeur brûlante, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec fureur... Déjà, il la soulevait et la portait sur le lit non défait, avide de la sentir toute à  
lui et elle l'ensserra de ses jambes, totalement ennivrée. Il s'abreuva longuement de l'arôme de sa bouche, descendit sur son cou,  
tandis qu'elle faisait tomber son pantalon.  
- Tu me rends fou, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Leur excitation était à son comble lorsque brusquement, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Les deux amoureux, vivement interrompus, échangèrent un court regard, puis Ivan se redressa en vitesse, se rhabillant en moins de dix secondes, tandis qu'Eléana se débattait avec l'agraffe de sa robe:  
- Bon sang, ils sont là...  
Ivan retourna rapidement vers elle, rattacha la fermeture avant de filer vers la porte. A cet instant, ils entendirent l'autre porte être violemment défoncée, puis Vlad crier:  
- Des soldats!  
Ivan se lança dans la bagarre. Un plasma cloua la moitié des guerriers au sol. Caleb arriva à ce moment et en décapita deux autres.  
- Où est Eléana? cria-t-il.  
- Je suis là, répondit Eléana en jetant des rayons de feu sur les autres. Je vais bien!  
Les autres achevèrent le travail, puis Sofia dit:  
- Il va peut-être y'avoir des renforts qui vont venir, nous devrions nous en aller rapidement...  
L'aubergiste arriva à cet instant tout paniqué:  
- Je suis désolé, messsieurs et mesdemoiselles, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les arrêter... Je vais vous rendre votre argent...  
- On s'en fiche, répliqua Caleb. On a eu de la chance qu'ils aient raté leur coup et qu'Eléana n'aie pas été où il la cherchait!  
- Ce n'était pas de la chance, répliqua Ivan. Je l'avais vu, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Nous les avons piégés.  
- Pourquoi ne nous avoir pas prévenu? demanda Cylia.  
Ivan lui transmit par télépathie:  
"Parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait la même facilité à les arrêter. Je me méfie de Caleb, mais chut!"  
Cylia comprit et acquiesca avec un signe de tête; elle venait de comprendre brutalement que la méfiance d'Ivan n'était pas dû à la jalousie...

Ainsi, un peu plus tard, Cylia parvint à parler à Ivan seule à seul. Ils allaient de paire pour le sang-froid et l'intelligence. Et elle avait compris qu'elle serait son seul allié fiable si il avait des soupçons sur leur nouveau compagnon.  
- Il y'a quelque chose de pas clair dans l'esprit de ce type, lui révéla Ivan. Je l'ai sondé, et je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'y ai vu. Je ne dirai pas qu'il travaille pour Antinos, non. Mais en tout cas, il n'est pas clair et il faut le surveiller. Tu penses pouvoir m'y aider?  
Cylia dit aussitôt:  
- Pavel s'entend bien avec lui, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à l'approcher.  
- Il va sûrement se méfier de toi, il n'aime pas les mystiques de l'air.  
- Je ne l'aime pas non plus.  
Elle regarda Ivan un court instant et lui dit:  
- Tu peux compter sur moi.  
Ivan hocha la tête:  
- Attention à lui. De mon côté, je vais veiller de plus près sur Eléana, maintenant...


	43. A Eoval

**Chapitre 43: A Eoval**

Ils avaient marché la nuit entière pour s'éloigner des parages, s'arrêtant peu avant l'aube complètement épuisés. Sofia dit:  
- On peut s'arrêter, enfin? Je vais mourir...  
Pavel observa les environs:  
- Je crois qu'on peut s'arrêter derrière ces arbres, ils nous cachent à peu près. Mais il va y'avoir un tour de garde. Qui se sent près à se  
sacrifier.  
- Je m'en occuperai, dit Ivan. Je suis trop énervé pour réussir à m'endormir...  
Les autres acquiésérent et ils s'installèrent chacun dans un petit coin. Eléana, elle, malgré la fatigue, rejoignit Ivan au bout de cinq  
minutes:  
- Tu devrais te reposer, soupira-t-il.  
Eléana haussa les épaules:  
- Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi...  
Il l'attira tendrement contre lui. Elle se lova amoureusement contre son épaule.  
- Ils ont vraiment failli m'avoir, soupira-t-elle.  
- Le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'Antinos connaisse apparement le secret de la poudre utilisée par les Naëks...  
Eléana se serra davantage contre son aimé, tentant de réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je sais que tu me protégeras. J'ai confiance en toi.  
Ivan l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et dit enfin:  
- Même si je dois veiller 24h/24, je ne les laisserai pas t'approcher. Ils devront me passer sur le corps!  
- Vivement que l'on trouve l'arc, je serai déjà plus de taille à me défendre... Les armes marchent même sans psynergie.  
- Mais par periode, aussi, ce ne seront jamais des coups aussi meurtriers que la psynergie peut en donner.  
- Mais ca me sauvera peut-être réellement la vie.  
Ivan sourit:  
- Tu as repris espoir...  
- Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, fit-elle avec un petit rire.  
- J'aime cette Eléana-là, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- C'est grâce à toi qu'elle a ressurgi...  
Avec tendresse, elle rapprocha son visage et effleura son nez du sien. Ivan répondit à cette petite caresse avec un léger sourire. C'était  
tellement mignon, ce genre de petit geste... Eléana le charmait avec cette candeur... Aucune fille de son âge n'avait tant d'innocence, et  
pourtant en même temps, tant de sensualité... N'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa langoureusement, caressant ses épaules nues. Eléana  
sentit un brusque vertige la saisir, son souffle se coupa et elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Ils tombèrent dans l'herbe.  
- Oups!  
Ivan se redressa sur les coudes en rougissant légérement:  
- On devrait se calmer...  
Eléana rit:  
- Oh, moi, je peux me laisser aller, mon ange... Après tout, le plus âgé et le plus sage de nous deux, c'est sensé être toi...  
Ivan eut un sourire malicieux:  
- Avant d'être un adepte de Jupiter, je ne suis qu'un homme... Et un homme que tu prends un malin plaisir à torturer... Petite tentatrice!  
Il se pencha vers elle et déposa des baisers dans son cou, la sentit frémir avec joie. Il lui murmura:  
- Prends garde, je risquerais de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce à la prochaine occasion...  
- Je n'attends que ca, répliqua-t-elle avec malice.  
Il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un long baiser, mais à cet instant:  
- Ah bah d'accord, c'est comme ca que tu fais le guet?  
Caleb venait de les rejoindre. Ivan se redressa, Eléana resta allongée dans l'herbe, un bras derrière la tête, d'un air provocant:  
- Retourne te coucher, toi! lui lança-t-elle.  
- Je n'ai pas sommeil, répliqua-t-il.  
- Espèce de butor, dit Ivan. Avec Garett, je pensais avoir tout vu dans le genre emmerdeur professionnel, mais il ne t'arrive pas à la  
cheville, là... Tu vas peut-être finalement venir à bout de ma patience...  
Caleb ricana:  
- Je sais, c'est normal, j'aime soigner mes rapports avec les gens...  
Eléana se releva:  
- Je vais aller dormir. Mais Caleb... Je veux vous retrouver tous les deux entiers demain matin. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'en tiendrai  
pour responsable. Pigé, espèce de crétin?  
- C'est mignon de te voir défendre ton chéri bec et ongle... Je vais finir par pleurer...  
- Chiale, tu pisseras moins, répliqua Ivan.  
Eléana eut l'air vaguement inquiet; elle connaissait le truc, quand Ivan devenait grossier(ce qui était vraiment rare à cause de son  
éducation de noble reçu d'Hammet), c'était toujours un signe de colère... et là, un avertissement sans frais. Mais ca, Caleb l'ignorait.  
Cependant, elle savait qu'Ivan pouvait se contenir, il avait bien réussi jusqu'ici. Elle s'éloigna, mais pas trop loin. Caleb eut un mauvais  
sourire en la regardant s'éloigner:  
- Te voilà tout seul...  
- Quoi que tu essaie de faire, ca ne marchera pas, répliqua Ivan en croisant les bras.  
- A force de la voir entre deux portes, tu vas en avoir marre...  
Ivan comprit aussitôt; Caleb était décidé à les empêcher d'avoir la moindre intimité; intelligent... S'il avait été de son caractère et à la  
place du prétendant frustré, il aurait opté pour cette solution, c'était très efficace. La frustration finissait par tuer la relation. Mais ca ne  
marcherait pas avec Eléana et lui; comme elle l'avait dit, ce qui les unissait était beaucoup trop fort. Même en admettant que Caleb  
parvienne seulement à réduire la puissance de leurs sentiments, il savait qu'il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour les souder à nouveau. Il  
répliqua:  
- Tu es stupide, tu ne fais que te faire du mal... En admettant que tu arrives à nous séparer, tu vas mettre combien de temps? Dix ans? Il  
y'a un milliard de filles en ce monde qui seraient sûrement ravies qu'un bêllatre comme toi s'interesse à elles... En te focalisant sur  
Eléana, tu te ruines les chances de trouver le bonheur bêtement...  
- Pas du tout, répondit Caleb. Tu la connais depuis seulement un mois et demi. En plus, elle me croyait mort et il ne s'était rien passé  
entre elle et moi. Mais je sais que j'avais mes chances avant qu'elle te connaisse. Si tu as lu son esprit, tu le sais tout comme moi.  
- Qu'elle a refusé d'écouter son coeur déjà avec toi parce qu'elle avait cette prophétie en tête? répondit Ivan. Je le sais, mais je vais te  
décevoir; dans son esprit, il y'avait plus de l'admiration qui transparaissait qu'un amour véritable. Rien de "dangereux" pour moi.  
D'ailleurs, c'était un souvenir déjà bien enfoui sous d'autres.  
Caleb se contenta de répondre:  
- Je ne me voile pas la face non plus, je le vois bien qu'elle t'aime. Quand elle te regarde, elle a une expression sur son visage que je ne  
lui ai encore jamais vue. Mais rappelle-toi tout de même la façon dont tu l'as rencontrée; elle venait à peine de quitter Erin, elle a cru  
m'avoir perdu. Toi et tes amis vous étiez là. Elle s'est raccroché à toi, tu as su lui donner de l'espoir, tu as été là pour elle quand je n'ai  
pas pu l'être. Un amour qui repose là-dessus, ca reste fragile. Je suis revenu maintenant, et tout peut changer.  
- Ca aurait pu être ca, oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si tu veux tout savoir, au début, ca s'est mal passé. Vraiment mal passé. Je l'ai vue,  
je l'ai aimée tout de suite, mais elle, elle a aussitôt commencé à me fuir. Tantôt, elle se laissait approcher, tantôt elle me fuyait. J'ai  
compris assez vite pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, mais crois-moi, ca n'a pas été simple de la convaincre de se laisser aller. Le poids de  
la prophétie l'a terriblement meurtrie. Si tu savais ce qu'elle contenait, tu comprendrais mieux.  
Il marqua une pause et ajouta:  
- Caleb, ce n'est plus la Eléana que tu connais. Elle a évolué. Peut-être qu'à une époque, elle t' aurait préféré à moi, je ne peux pas le  
dire. Mais je sais ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui. J'ai lu son esprit et je suis sûr d'elle. Ce que nous avons vécu ensemble a forgé un lien  
impossible à briser.  
Le jeune homme brun soupira et dit enfin:  
- Eléana et moi avons grandi ensemble, et je la connais mieux que personne. Je n'ai pas ta capacité à lire dans les esprits, mais cela  
ne m'a jamais empêché de la comprendre. Je sais que tu es la première personne à qui elle a révélé son secret, mais ca ne change  
rien. Je crois que tu sous-estime la place que j'ai dans son coeur.  
Ivan le regarda avec une étincelle dans les yeux:  
- Si je la sous-estimais, je t'aurais déjà foudroyé. Je sais qu'elle tient à toi, c'est la seule chose qui te protège de l'envie que j'ai de  
t'étriper sur place. Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un encore m'insulter comme tu l'as fait. Je hais la violence, mais j'ai moi aussi des  
limites.  
- Sérieux, la jalousie te dévore. Tu ne le montres pas, mais j'en suis sûr...  
- Oui, elle fait exploser mon coeur. Mais je suis quand même en position de force par rapport à toi.  
- Je te jure que ce ne sera pas pour longtemps.  
Ivan eut un mauvais sourire:  
- Très bien, fatigue-toi! Mais je peux te jurer que je me battrai de toutes mes forces.  
- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, merci.  
- Que le meilleur gagne. Le meilleur homme, bien entendu...  
- C'est cela, monsieur le télépathe...  
- Butor... Si tu n'essayais pas de séduire la femme que j'aime, j'apprécierais presque ton style...  
Et il s'éloigna, laissant à Caleb le tour de garde.  
Le lendemain, ils atteignirent la grande ville d'Eoval. Ils apprirent pour commencer qu'elle contenait une bibliothèque très riche;  
interessante pour eux qui cherchait des informations sur la fameuse cité de Zéphyro. Ils allèrent donc s'installer dans l'auberge en  
prenant une chambre de quatre pour les filles, une chambre de trois et une chambre de deux que se partagèrent Garett et Ivan. La  
bibliothèque contenait plus de livres qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu et la ville chérissait ses légendes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour  
trouver des livres racontant l'histoire des oiseaux-rocs; comment ils avaient fait leurs nids dans les montagnes et comment ils étaient  
quasiment impossibles à apprivoiser; pour se faire, il fallait les combattre. Ils habitaient sur les chaînes les plus escarpées et rares  
étaient ceux qui parvenaient à les trouver. La recherche les mobilisa durant deux jours, au bout de ce temps-là, Ivan, Eléana et Piers  
avaient réussi en consultant des cartes de géographie de la région et en jouant aux devinettes sur les vieux textes à élaborer un  
itinéraire souhaitable.  
- Si nous nous sommes trompés, nous sommes dans le pétrin, avait dit Eléana. Nous pourrons emporter des provisions, mais pour les  
faire durer le temps de trouver les oiseaux-rocs...  
- Jusqu'ici, la chance nous a servi, répondit Ivan. Alors pourquoi pas encore une fois?  
- La chance a la mauvaise habitude de tourner, comme du lait dans un pot avant l'orage, avait ricané Caleb.  
- Elle est pas mal, celle-là, avait reconu le jeune mystique d'air.  
- Je suis un comique de nature, avait lançé Caleb.  
"Espèce de m'as-tu-vu" pensait Ivan, de plus en plus irrité.  
D'ailleurs, il était loin d'en avoir fini avec les soucis de rivalité en amour! Caleb se débrouillait pour être toujours collé aux basques  
d'Eléana, de manière à ne plus laisser le loisir à Ivan d'être seul avec elle. Et comme Eléana ne pouvait pas vraiment le repousser  
parce qu'elle se sentait de plus coupable de le faire souffrir, ou encore était en plus trop heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé vivant, il en  
profitait. Ca en devenait vraiment irritant.  
- Je vais le tuer, confessa Ivan à Garett. S'il te plaît, promets-moi de me retenir si je pète les plombs!  
Garett avait ri:  
- Si tu veux, je ferai disparaître le cadavre après...  
- Sérieusement, Garett... C'est ce qu'il veut, en plus!  
- Tu veux que je le cogne à ta place? Comme ca, Eléana m'engueulera moi...  
- Pff! C'est nul...  
Ivan se réfugia donc dans le mutisme complet. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour exprimer sa rage. Sa seule consolation,  
c'était le soir venu, lorsque tout le monde dormait et qu'Eléana et lui en profitaient pour se retrouver sur le balcon de l'auberge... pour à  
peine un ou deux baisers dans une étreinte nerveuse. Et Caleb n'oubliait jamais d'aller les déranger une ou deux fois.  
Eléana elle aussi souffrait de la situation et avait du mal à la gérer. Elle aimait Ivan plus que tout, oui. Mais Caleb était son meilleur ami,  
et elle voulait l'avoir également dans sa vie. Elle avait trop souffert en l'ayant cru mort. Elle espèrait trouver une solution, mais n'en voyait  
guère. Et une nouvelle crise éclata.  
Le lendemain, alors qu'ils faisaient par petits groupes une balade dans le village, Caleb s'éloigna avec la jeune fille et lui dit:  
- Tu veux bien me révéler ta prophétie? Je suis le seul apparement à ne pas être au courant.  
La jeune fille s'était empressée de le faire; il devait savoir, c'était évident. Caleb avait réagi violemment:  
- Donc, quand on aura trouvé l'arc, ton espèrance de vie se comptera en heures? Bon sang!  
- Ou peut-être pas, puisqu'entre temps, des détails ont changé.  
- Il n'empêche! Si j'avais su ca plutôt...  
Il était furieux. Il dit enfin:  
- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir!  
- Tu n'es pas le seul...  
Elle ajouta:  
- J'espère que tu vas me faire la vie un peu moins dûre, maintenant? Tu peux me laisser le seul bonheur qui me reste? J'apprécie ta  
compagnie, mais j'ai besoin d'Ivan encore plus et tu te débrouilles pour ne plus nous laisser seuls ensemble parce que tu es jaloux! S'il  
m'arrive quelque chose, je regretterai toute ma vie le temps que je n'aurai pas passé avec lui, d'autant plus que j'en ai déjà gaspillé par  
ma peur...  
Caleb se contenta de répliquer:  
- Au contraire! Là, maintenant, je vais jouer encore plus franc-jeu que ca! Si il faut que tu périsses, ce ne sera pas sans que j'aie fait au  
moins ceci...  
Et il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. Eléana fut prise au dépourvu une courte seconde, puis tenta de le repousser, mais  
il la tenait fermement. Elle se débattit et il la lâcha. Furieuse, elle lui expédia un violent coup de poing qui rata sa cible et tapa dans un  
mur:  
- Espèce de goujat! Comment as-tu osé... Ouille!  
Caleb pouffa:  
- Tu as vraiment un caractère de...  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus: brusquement, une espèce de tourbillon lui fonca dessus et le projeta violemment dans les airs avant  
de le plaquer contre le mur de la maison qui se trouvait derrière eux et l'on vit surgir un Ivan plus que furibond; il était tellement en colère  
que ses prunelles étaient devenue totalement violette et que son aura psynergique l'entourait d'une espèce aura couleur violet vif:  
- Tu es allé trop loin, dit-il d'un ton glacial.  
Pas de mystère, il les avait vus. Eléana se couvrit la main de sa bouche. Caleb retomba, mais ce fut pour se faire accueillir par un  
violent coup de poing qui le jeta à nouveau à terre. La jeune fille trembla, ne sachant comment réagir. Mais le jeune homme paraissait  
d'un coup se calmer:  
- Ne crains rien, je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, lança-t-il d'un ton acide. Pas devant Eléana. Ca va ta main? lui demanda-t-il en se  
tournant vers elle.  
- Je crois que je me suis cassé les jointures, fit-elle en serrant les dents sous le coup de la douleur.  
- Et TOI, lanca-t-il d'un ton venimeux vers Caleb qui était encore sonné, si jamais tu me la ramènes encore blessée et je me fous  
éperduement de savoir comment c'est arrivé, je te jure que tu te retrouveras avec quelques dents en moins! Compris, espèce de  
bellâtre sans cervelle?  
- Tu m'impressionne pas...  
Un nouveau coup d'air le cloua au mur:  
- Tu as compris?  
Caleb fit un geste pour tenter de se défendre, mais il s'exclama:  
- Qu... ma psynergie...  
- Bloquée, répliqua Ivan. Alors, tu as compris?  
Il hocha la tête en le fusillant du regard.  
- Et si tu essaies encore de l'embrasser, je te jure que je te brise les os d'une seule main.  
- Et si elle en a envie? répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton narquois. On ne sait jamais...  
- Ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité! s'exclama la jeune fille.  
- Et bien tu feras comme moi, tu attendras qu'elle te le demande, répliqua Ivan. Mais n'y compte pas!  
Caleb se releva. Il jeta un regard noir à son ennemi et s'en alla, une main sur son nez pour arrêter le saignement. Ivan poussa un  
profond soupir:  
- Pffiou! Cette fois, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas me retenir de le tuer...  
Puis il alla vers Eléana qui paraissait encore sous le choc:  
- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait fait ca...  
- Montre-moi ta main...  
Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, malgré une certaine fureur qui transparaissait encore.  
- Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Quoi? En quel honneur?  
- J'aurais peut-être pu éviter...  
- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher... Vu ta réaction... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire  
- Je m'en veux de l'avoir raté...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas gracieux pour une jeune fille de se servir de ses poings... je t'ai arrangé ca, après tout!  
Elle éclata de rire. Ivan l'imita, sa colère venait de retomber d'un coup.  
A cet instant, les autres les rejoignirent:  
- Par ici la monnaie, ricana Garett.  
- Tu lui as mis un putain d'uppercut, rit Vlad. Et moi qui t'ai toujours pris pour un gringalet...  
Quant à Pavel, il dit:  
- Tu as vraiment du sang-froid, Ivan... Quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait et que je t'ai vu courir vers eux, j'ai cru qu'il se ramasserait un  
plasma dans la face...  
- J'ai dû quand même lui casser le nez, dit Ivan d'un ton fier.  
Sofia arriva:  
- Je viens de soigner le coupable. Qu'as-tu, Eléana?  
- Un dommage collatéral, répondit-t-elle.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sourit avant de soigner les jointures de la jeune fille en une minute. Puis Eléana dit:  
- Sofia? Passe-moi ta gourde!  
Celle-ci accepta. Eléana prit une gorgée et la recracha dans l'herbe:  
- Histoire de laver l'affront... Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je t'embrasse en portant encore les traces, non? dit-elle d'un ton taquin à Ivan.  
- Non, ca m'aurait déplu...  
Tout le monde pouffa, en particulier Vlad et Lina.  
- Il est où, maintenant? demanda Garett.  
- Je crois qu'il est allé cacher sa honte, dit Cylia.  
- Il peut, dit Eléana, furieuse.  
- Faut quand même que quelqu'un aille le prévenir qu'on va se mettre en route, dit Pavel.  
- Bon, je vais le faire, répliqua Eléana.  
Elle trouva Caleb deux rues plus loin. Il s'était assis sur un talus et cachait son visage sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux vers elle:  
- Pff! T'es contente maintenant?  
- Je t'avais dit de ne pas pousser Ivan à bout, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid. Tu avais mérité ce gnon...  
- Il est meilleur que je croyais... Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en tiendrait à ca.  
- Parce qu'il sait que ca me ferait de la peine s'il te faisait du mal. Parce qu'il m'aime. Sûrement plus que tu ne m'aimeras jamais, se  
contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
Elle dit:  
- Je suis venue te voir pour te prévenir qu'on repart. Et tu as intérêt à garder tes distances. Je sais qu'Ivan n'est pas encore tout à fait  
calmé... Et je te jure que je le laisserai faire, s'il a à nouveau envie de te taper dessus...  
Une fois le groupe réuni, ils achetèrent des provisions, puis repartirent à la hâte.  
- On dort à la belle étoile encore ce soir, dit Pavel. Avec vos salades, on a une heure de retard...  
- Génial, fit Garett avec un rire.  
Ce soir-là, Ivan dormit avec Eléana. Mais elle était préoccupée. L'air triste de Caleb l'attristait également... Comment faire pour qu'il  
cesse de la poursuivre? 


	44. Le triomphe d'Esméros

**Chapitre 44: Le triomphe d'Esméros**

Ils voyagèrent plusieurs jours sans incident notable. Caleb paraissait s'être complètement replié sur lui-même, ce qui faisait du bien aux  
autres, et surtout à Ivan; enfin, il était venu à bout de ce rival gênant. Car le jeune homme ne s'approchait même plus d'Eléana...  
La situation faisait souffrir la jeune fille, mais elle s'en contentait. Au moins, son couple n'était pas en danger. Ivan semblait d'humeur  
plus joyeuse, même s'ils n'avaient toujours pas eu l'occasion de passer une autre nuit seul à seule...  
Au bout de quelques temps, ils virent apparaître les hautes chaînes de montagne qui leur faudrait grimper. Elles étaient splendides,  
couvertes de neiges éternelles. Il avait beau faire une chaleur étouffante parce qu'ils étaient toujours en plein sud, ils savaient qu'une  
fois en hauteur, ils devraient prendre des capes chaudes. Le temps se refroidirait rapidement en hauteur, ils en étaient conscients. Ils  
arrivèrent finalement dans le minuscule village de montagne d'Inil. Celui-ci comportait un sanctuaire dédié aux adeptes de Mercure; les  
amis le visitèrent avec intérêt. Il avait de jolies statues turquoises de Djinn de Mercure aux yeux de saphir et un autel qui paraissait être  
de cristal mat. L'auberge dans laquelle ils allèrent étaient réputée pour sa rôtisserie et le repas fut fameux ce soir-là. Mais Caleb  
pensait à autre chose:  
"J'ai été assez patient comme ca, je crois bien qu'elle va m'obliger à me débrouiller autrement... Surtout que son imbécile de petit  
copain se méfie, maintenant. En voulant me moquer de lui, je m'en suis fait un bel ennemi..."  
Il soupira. Il aimait Eléana. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se joigne à lui par consentement. Ca n'avait pas été facile de la trouver, et d'écarter  
les dangers... Comment allait-il faire?

Allongé sur son lit, Ivan soupirait. Ils n'y avait que des chambre individuelles, et ils occupaient la moitié de l'auberge à eux seuls. Eléana  
et lui avaient pu à peine se voir cinq minutes. "Entre deux portes", avait dit Caleb... Il n'y avait pas à dire, la chance le servait, celui-là...  
Ivan avait beau avoir confiance en Eléana, il était vraiment en manque d'elle... Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit juste là, près de lui... La serrer  
dans ses bras...  
L'embrasser...  
Il se leva d'un bond. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller dehors. Juste s'apaiser, cinq minutes. Il était incapable de s'endormir dans l'état  
où il était. Son coeur battait trop vite, il était énervé à souhait. Il se demanda si Eléana dormait déjà. Puis enfin, il sortit de sa chambre,  
se promettant de faire une balade d'un quart d'heure puis de revenir.

De son côté, Eléana était allongée sur son lit, toute habillée, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle aussi pensait à Ivan. Elle avait presque envie  
de pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas être loin de lui, même si elle savait qu'il était dans les parages... Elle avait besoin de ses bras, elle avait  
besoin de lui...  
Elle entendit vaguement des pas dans le couloir. Cette démarche, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille... Elle sentit son coeur battre plus fort  
lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent... Devant sa porte.

Ivan n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il aurait tant aimé la voir, juste une seconde... Etre avec elle... Il ne supportait pas d'être sans elle...  
Cela faisait trop longtemps déjà... Se voir en coup de vent, ca lui faisait peur... Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la tenir dans  
ses bras une nuit... Il effleura doucement le plancher de la porte...

Eléana se précipita vers la porte. S'il était là, elle voulait qu'il soit près d'elle. C'était un désir fou, impossible à contrôler. Elle l'ouvrit.

Ivan la regarda, le coeur battant. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraina. Il se laissa faire sans hésiter. La porte se referma sur eux.  
La frustration avait complètement décuplé leur désir. Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent en un baiser brûlant, et une sensation violente se  
propagea en eux à la vitesse d'un feu de forêt. Eléana sentit sa robe glisser au sol et sa peau frémit violement sous les caresses de  
son amant... Lui était déjà torse nu et la porta sur le lit, la sentant l'ensserrer de ses jambes, son souffle se coupa sous le choc des  
sensations... Il avait presque eut peur de ne pas arriver jusque là. Ils se débarrassèrent en moins de quelques secondes des tissus qui  
auraient pu encore les recouvrir et leurs corps, leurs âmes leur semblèrent fusionner instantanément. La crainte d'être entendus ne  
faisait que décupler l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, aussi ils ne purent se contenir longtemps et la puissance de l'orgasme les laissa  
tous deux stupéfaits, haletants. Appuyé sur ses coudes, Ivan regarda la jeune fille avec surprise, et presque honteux. Il devait s'être  
écoulé pas plus de dix minutes et surtout, il avait honte de la manière dont ca s'était passé; elle, qu'il aimait plus que tout, qu'il  
respectait et chérissait, il avait le sentiment de l'avoir traitée comme une vulgaire courtisane.  
- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je suis désolé...  
Mais Eléana avait les yeux encore brillants de langueur. Elle était plus surprise qu'honteuse:  
- J'en avais tellement envie, soupira-t-elle. C'était si étrange... Est-ce toujours ainsi, l'amour?  
- Je n'en sais rien, soupira le jeune homme. Tu es la seule que j'ai aimée autant...  
Elle se blottit dans ses bras, frissonnante. Après la brûlante ardeur de l'acte, elle commencait à sentir le frais de l'air sur sa peau. Ils se  
glissèrent sous la couette et elle resta contre son torse, complètement alanguie:  
- J'espère que tu vas rester...  
Ivan fut parcouru d'un frisson:  
- Je le voudrais bien, mais j'espère que ton cher ami ne se rendra pas compte de ce qui s'est passé, ou je crois bien que le sang  
coulera...  
Eléana lâcha un sifflement furieux:  
- Je couche avec qui je veux, ca ne le regarde pas... C'est toi qui a tout droit sur moi, et personne d'autre!  
- Il ne le voit pas comme ca, malheureusement.  
Eléana se redressa:  
- Sans blague? Il t'a dit, pour cette histoire de fiançailles?  
- Qu'il avait parlé à ton père juste avant que tu t'en ailles, oui...  
- J''aurais dit non. Il est vraiment gonflé...  
- Il ne reconnaît pas notre relation à cause de ca. Pour lui, on va dire que tu es toujours libre... et à conquérir...  
- Quand je pense que pour les Naëks, l'union des corps est considéré comme un acte de mariage... soupira Eléana. Dans quels  
moeurs stupides on vit...  
- Nous avons de la chance d'être des guerriers, soupira Ivan. Si je t'avais connue dans Kalay, j'aurais dû te demander te m'épouser  
avant toute chose, et bien sûr, tu aurais refusé...  
- Tu penses vraiment que je refuserais si tu me le demandes? dit-elle d'un ton étonné.  
- Je te connais, tu refuseras tant que tu n'auras pas été sûre à cent pour cent de revenir vivante de notre voyage. Sinon, ce serait fait  
depuis longtemps!  
Eléana regarda Ivan avec tristesse:  
- Tu me connais que trop bien...  
- Je sais que l'incertitude de ton avenir m'interdit de t'en demander autant. J'ai déjà eu plus que je n'aurais jamais imaginé recevoir de  
toi...  
Ele lui caressa tendrement la joue:  
- Ivan... Si jamais j'en réchappe, tu sais que mon coeur t'appartiendra pour toujours.  
- Je le sais.  
Il sourit, comblé. Il avait eu tort de penser que Caleb pourrait réussir à mettre en danger leur couple... Il y'avait trop d'amour et de  
respect entre eux deux pour cela... Les âmes soeurs existaient, il en était sûr...

Il quitta Eléana très tôt, la laissant endormie. Il revint dans sa chambre et dormit encore une demie-heure, le temps que tout le monde se  
réveille en même temps. Il n'était pas très reposé, mais la nuit qu'il venait de passer avait été l'une des meilleures de sa vie; après avoir  
parlé longuement, ils s'étaient laissés aller et avaient compensé largement la frustration de la semaine. De plus, à présent, subsistait à  
présent entre eux la promesse tacite, mais informulée, qu'ils se marieraient si Eléana survivait à la prophétie; c'était si évident qu'il n'y  
avait pas besoin d'en parler. Caleb serait fou de rage s'il savait, et Ivan savoura cette petite victoire secrète...  
"Tu peux toujours essayer de nous séparer, pauvre imbécile... Tu crois que ce n'est qu'une amourette, mais tu n'as aucune idée de la  
profondeur de notre relation... Pour toi, aimer une femme se limite à la conquérir comme un trophée; tu es complètement immature et  
incapable de comprendre ce qui peut lier deux personnes. J'aime Eléana de tout mon coeur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme.  
Elle fait partie de moi, de ma chair. Si demain elle disparaissait, je parie que je le sentirai, même sans don de prophétie. Parce que  
nous sommes liées, elle et moi. Pour toujours."  
Caleb avait d'autres pensées. Il allait devoir employer la manière forte pour obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il  
était tant qu'il montre ce qu'il était devenu en quelques semaines; un homme fort. Un homme qui pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait... il  
voulait Eléana et il l'aurait.

Ivan sentit une violente migraine lui vriller les tempes alors qu'il marchait. La minute d'après, il vit... Une vision d'à peine quelques  
secondes. Eléana, dans une riche chambre... mais avec des menottes aux poignets. Et elle pleurait...  
Le jeune homme sentit instantanément la peur lui griffer le ventre. On allait refaire une tentative pour enlever Eléana; et cette fois-ci, ca  
marcherait. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il était prêt à tout pour l'en empêcher...  
Caleb sentit un frémissement d'excitation le parcourir. Le plan allait se réaliser, il en était certain. Ivan n'avait aucune idée d'où viendrait  
le coup... Et donc, il ne pourrait pas protéger Eléana, cette fois-ci...  
Elle allait être à lui.  
Ils se trouvaient à présent sur un petit chemin escarpé en montagne. Caleb sentit son estomac se tordre. C'était pour maintenant, il  
avait envoyé les informations. Il fallait que tout se passe sans la moindre anicroche.

Au détour du chemin, des cavaliers apparurent. Une bonne trentaine. Vlad et Pavel lançèrent des stalactites, Garett et Lina optèrent  
pour des psynergies de feu, et les autres... n'eurent pas le temps d'attaquer.  
En effet, une espèce de brume rosée et opaque apparut et tomba sur eux. Eux qui étaient déjà entrain de lançer des psynergies se  
sentirent coupés dans leur élan:  
- De la poudre Naëk! hurla Cylia.  
- Oh non, là ca craint, fit Garett.  
- Ne paniquez pas, cria Eléana, prenons nos armes! Lame de Skadi!  
Le bâton devint aussitôt sabre, et la minute d'après, une gigantesque muraille de glace s'éleva, gelant la moitié des cavaliers. Mais les  
autres avaient déjà fait une percée à revers et ce fut la débanbade. Personne ne comprit grand-chose à ce qui se passait. Garett et  
Pavel se retrouvèrent assomés. Ivan donna de grands coups de bâton, mais il ne faisait pas grand-mal. Privé de sa psynergie, il était  
pratiquement inoffensif. Et la lame de Némésis ne fonctionnait qu'en combat singulier! Déjà, ils se faisaient submerger, assomer... La  
dernière qu'ils virent, ce fut soudain un cavalier au masque et à la cape vert éméraude. Celui-ci leva la main... et des stalactites leur  
tombèrent dessus, les assomant violemment, à présent qu'ils étaient sans défense.  
- ELEANA!  
Ivan venait de voir son amie s'écrouler près de lui. Il était le seul encore debout sur le champs de bataille. Mais où était Caleb? Il ne  
l'aperçevait pas parmi les corps des soldats, ou parmi ses compagnons qui étaient évanouis... A cet instant, le cavalier lui donna un  
coup du plat de la lame qui le jeta au sol et l'assoma...

Esméros s'avanca au millieu du champs de bataille. Une dizaine de soldats étaient encore valides. Sur son cheval, il en imposait. Il eut  
un ricanement de triomphe; c'était finalement lui le gagnant, ces imbéciles avaient cru pouvoir lui enlever Eléana... Et bien non. Elle était  
à lui, désormais.  
Complètement sans défense.  
- Maître! dit l'un des soldats. Et si on en profitait pour leur trancher la gorge?  
- Allons, ca ne se fait pas de frapper des ennemis à terre, ricana Esmeros. Encore que pour le blondin, je serai presque tenté de faire  
une exception...  
Il dit enfin:  
- Non, c'est inutile. Je ne suis pas Antinos, après tout... J'ai ce que je voulais.  
Il descendit de son cheval et avec douceur, souleva le corps de la jeune princesse aux quatre étoiles. Depuis le temps... C'était un  
moment exceptionnel. Après toutes les déceptions de ces derniers jours...  
Il la prit sur son cheval et il dit:  
- Tous à la forteresse! Il est temps!  
Puis il sortit de sa poche une fiole qui contenait une poudre rosée scintillante et en versa sur la tête de la jeune fille:  
- Evitons que la demoiselle ne se blesse en essayant de m'attaquer à son réveil...  
Sa cape vert éméraude vola derrière lui tandis qu'il se détournait du chemin de montagne et se dirigeait vers le nord... 


	45. Dans l'imprenable forteresse

**Chapitre 45: Dans l'imprenable forteresse...**

Lorsqu'Eléana se réveilla, elle était complètement incapable de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Puis elle se redressa et vit qu'il  
y'avait quelque chose de bizarre.  
Elle était couché au millieu d'un grand lit à baldaquin aux superbes draps d'un vert éméraude soyeux et brillant. Elle se trouvait dans la  
chambre d'un palais, il n'y avait nul mystère. Mais bon sang, comment était-elle arrivée là?  
Deuxième chose; elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les mains enchaînées. Bon, c'est bien ce qui lui semblait, elle n'était pas arrivée là  
de son plein gré.  
Ensuite, chose encore plus préoccupante; son pendentif avait disparu.  
Bon. C'était la cata.  
Mais comment était-elle arrivée là?  
Brusquement tout lui revint en mémoire. Le nuage de poudre qui avait bloqué les psynergies de ses compagnons, et toute la bataille. Ils  
s'étaient fait littéralement écraser, sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait vu Ivan se battre pour la protéger, Caleb être submergé... Elle  
eut d'un coup les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait probablement jamais. Celui qui l'avait capturée n'avait dû faire  
qu'une bouchée d'eux...  
Elle observa la chambre. Il y'avait une coiffeuse, et deux armoires d'ébéne. Sur l'une des chaises, une superbe robe vert d'eau. Et un  
beau collier de perles... Drôle de façon d'accueillir une prisonnière...  
Elle devait l'avouer, elle était un peu perdue... Ce ne pouvait pas être Antinos en personne qui l'avait capturée, il voulait la tuer! En tout  
cas, celui qui l'avait amenée ici voulait la garder en vie. Bon. Après, elle se demandait bien pourquoi.  
Elle se leva. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête, mais rien de grave. Son estomac gronda. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être? Elle n'en savait  
rien... Elle se demanda combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente... Et de nouveau, l'inquiétude lui griffa le coeur: Ivan... où  
était-il? Etait-il mort? Elle se chassa immédiatement l'idée de la tête, ayant compris qu'elle ne la supporterait pas. S'il n'était plus de ce  
monde, elle l'aurait senti, elle en était sûre! Elle serait amputée. Elle saignerait. Son coeur ne battrait plus comme il le fallait. Elle le  
sentirait jusque dans sa chair.  
"Ivan, mon amour, te reverrai-je?"  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre plus longtemps; la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.  
- Vous voilà enfin réveillée, belle princesse... C'est un honneur pour moi de vous accueillir dans ma modeste demeure...  
Eléana fut stupéfaite. Devant elle se tenait un homme masqué. Un homme au masque et à la cape d'éméraude. Sa tunique était  
également verte et le son de sa voix la fit frissonner. Elle comprit qu'elle connaissait cet homme. Seulement, elle était incapable de  
mettre un nom sur lui, car il ne lui semblait pas que quelqu'un de son entourage ait jamais eu un tel raffinement... Sauf peut-être Caleb,  
plus jeune, mais vu comment il semblait avoir tourné...  
- Qui êtes-vous?  
- Quelqu'un qui vous connait très bien, très chère...  
- Je vous connais, répliqua-t-elle. Ca, j'avais deviné.  
Elle ajouta:  
- Alors pourquoi ce masque?  
- Ce masque est ce que je suis, belle Eléana... La plupart des gens mettent un masque pour cacher leur identité... Moi, c'est le  
contraire. Vous m'avez connu avec mon visage, mais vous n'avez vu que l'image que j'ai voulu vous donner... Ce masque d'éméraude  
est devenu ma personnalité... Une personnalité qui doit vous surprendre, n'est-ce pas?  
Ca, il n'avait pas tort. Un tel magnétisme, elle n'avait jamais vu cela. Au fond d'elle, une voix l'avertissait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi? lança-t-elle. Je suppose que vous détenez mon cristal d'étoiles... A quoi cela vous sert-il de me  
garder vivante?  
- Sacrifier une beauté telle que vous? Ce serait une hérésie... Je ne suis pas Antinos. Je suis son pire ennemi.  
Eléana eut un rire méchant:  
- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous me gardez pour mes beaux yeux? Je crois plutôt que vous avez compris que je suis la seule à  
pouvoir contrôler dans toute sa puissance le cristal psynergique, contrairement à Antinos et ses sbires, et que vous espérez que je me  
joindrai à vous... N'y comptez pas!  
- J'aime joindre l'utile à l'agréable... Mais soit. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous obliger à me servir, ce serait une perte de temps,  
connaissant votre caractère obstiné...  
- Alors? A quoi puis-je encore vous servir? Vous devriez me tuer... J'imagine que c'est le sort qu'ont subi mes compagnons, dit-elle d'un  
ton acide.  
- Si vous vous inquiétez pour vos amis, sachez qu'ils sont en vie. Tous.  
- Si vous les avez épargnés, c'est stupide de votre part, ils vont venir me chercher très vite!  
- Je ne crois pas... Il faudrait déjà qu'ils sachent où vous trouver... Bon, après c'est sûr, j'imagine que votre amoureux qui a le don de  
voyance va remuer ciel et terre pour vous retrouver... A moins qu'une vision l'ait déjà averti que vous étiez perdue à jamais pour lui...  
- Il n'abandonnerait pas, même s'il avait une vision pareille! répliqua Eléana.  
- Son aimée lui sera-t-elle fidèle?  
Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et sa main effleura ses cheveux. Eléana se dégagea, le coeur battant, prise d'une violente angoisse.  
- Ne me touchez pas!  
C'était plus une supplication qu'une véritable menace, car elle savait très bien que s'il décidait de la violer, elle serait sans défense.  
L'homme parut deviner ses pensées:  
- Encore une fois, n'ayez crainte, Eléana... Esméros ne fait pas de mal à ses invités...  
- Quand vous comprendrez que vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, vous me tuerez...  
- Je suis patient, moi aussi. Un jour, vous viendrez de vous-même vous joindre à moi...  
Il s'interrompit et dit:  
- Cette quête insensée pour retrouver l'arc d'Atalanta! Cette prophétie qui vous promet la mort! Quel gâchis. Il y'a tant à faire, pour un  
pouvoir tel que le vôtre... Ecoutez-moi, Eléana! Si vous demeurez ici, vous vivrez de longues années... Non seulement, je ne laisserai  
pas Antinos vous approcher, mais en plus, je suis sûr de réussir à le tuer... J'ai perçé des secrets de l'alchimie, moi aussi, et je suis sûr  
de parvenir à le vaincre... Je pourrai prendre sa place... et je vous offre la possibilité de régner à mes côtés!  
- N'y comptez pas!  
- Le mystique d'air qui vous accompagnait, qu'avait-il à vous offrir, honnêtement? A part peut-être un souffle d'espoir? Moi, je peux vous  
offrir tout ce dont vous n'avez jamais rêvé...  
- Quel âge avez-vous pour oser me conter fleurette? répliqua-t-elle.  
Esméros parut amusé, même si sous son masque, on ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il répondit:  
- Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas reconnu... Il faut dire que ma voix a bien changé, avec toute cette puissance et ce masque... Je suis  
beaucoup moins âgé que vous ne pouvez le penser... Pour une estimation, ne regardez en réalité pas à plus de cinq ans...  
Eléana devint blême. Il avait la vingtaine tout au plus? Une personnalité pareille, c'était incompatible avec la jeunesse! Il lui faisait peur.  
Elle le connaissait, elle en était sûre. Peut-être avait-il vécu dans son village... Il y'avait beaucoup de gamins, à Erin...  
Elle tenta de savoir à qui il pouvait bien lui faire penser, mais nulle réponse ne convenait.  
- Que me voulez-vous? murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
- Vous, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
- Vous êtes trop lâche pour oser montrer votre visage...  
- Ce n'est pas cela... Je n'ôterai ce masque que le jour où vous m'aurez reconnu. Car à ce moment-là, vous comprendrez qu'il y'a  
plusieurs facettes chez une personne. Et nous verrons aussi à ce moment-là si je vous laisse toujours aussi indifférente...  
- Vous êtes fou, siffla-t-elle.  
- Peut-être bien... ou juste tenace...  
Elle tenta d'activer sa psynergie, mais celle-ci restait... bloquée.  
- Inutile, tout à fait inutile... Toutes les trois heures, un serviteur viendra vous administrer la poudre d'analchimie... Ainsi, je serai sûr que  
vous ne tenterez pas de vous échapper... Vous menotter m'a fait bien de la peine, mais je n'avais guère le choix...  
- Vous êtes répugnant! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis sûre que vous avez le sang de nombre d'innocents sur les mains!  
- Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices... Aucune vie n'est plus précieuse que la vôtre, désormais...  
- Alors, je me tuerai!  
Esméros ricana:  
- Je me demandais quand vous me la sortiriez, celle-là. Vous ne vous tuerez pas, non... En le faisant, vous tueriez l'homme qui ne  
respire que par vous, et cela, je sais que vous ne le voulez pas!  
Eléana se sentit désespérée. Elle n'avait aucun recours. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle se mordit les lèvres violemment,  
bien décidée à ne pas les laisser couler.  
- Réfléchissez un peu, Eléana. Votre situation est loin d'être désagréable... Vous n'avez plus aucun danger à craindre. Personne ne  
vous fera de mal ici. De plus, dés que vous montrerez un peu de bonne volonté, je vous ôterai vos menottes et vous serez libre de  
circuler dans le domaine... Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Un jour, vous comprendrez que ce que je fais là est pour votre bien...  
- Aucune chance, répliqua-t-elle.  
- Essayez un peu de prendre votre parti... Vous verrez que vous ne serez pas malheureuse... Et pour information, tout ce qui se trouve  
dans cette chambre vous appartient... Vous devriez y jeter un oeil... Vous vous rendriez compte que je prépare votre venue depuis  
longtemps...  
- Je m'en fiche!  
- Vous êtes vraiment obstinée...  
- Je vous hais...  
- Vous dîtes cela aujourd'hui, mais pas sûr que vous direz la même chose demain.  
- Je me demande bien ce que les hommes me trouvent, vous êtes déjà le second que j'éconduis cette semaine... Je n'aime qu'un seul  
homme, et malheureusement il est loin d'ici!  
Esméros lâcha un soupir. Heureusement, il était déjà prêt à subir les paroles blessantes qu'elle pourrait prononcer. Eléana était la pire  
faiblesse qu'il aurait jamais, il le craignait. Et c'était complètement stupide... Il dit enfin:  
- Le temps fera son oeuvre, à présent. Vous ne le reverrez pas. C'est une verité que vous devriez accepter dés maintenant, cela sera  
moins douloureux...  
- Je le reverrai, répliqua-t-elle. Je le veux.  
- J'ai déjà fait beaucoup en l'épargnant... N'en demandez pas trop...  
- Je vous hais!  
- Je sais.  
Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une nuance de... tristesse. Mais la jeune fille était beaucoup trop en colère pour en ressentir la moindre  
compassion. Il dit enfin:  
- Au revoir, belle Eléana... et ne vous enfermez pas dans le chagrin, cela ne convient pas... Vous êtes faite pour rayonner...  
Il sortit de la pièce.  
Une fois seule, Eléana se mit à pleurer. Elle était prisonnière. Elle était dans une sale situation. Bon, au moins, il n'allait pas la tuer, elle  
l'avait compris. Tout comme elle avait compris qu'il la connaissait... et il l'aimait.  
Ca, ca la rendait malade. Les mégalos dans le genre de ce type n'avaient pas de sentiments, nom de non! C'était impossible! Elle  
avait presque envie de vomir, rien que d'y penser.  
"Ivan..."  
Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit là... Il lui manquait... Il lui manquait tellement...  
"Ivan, je t'aime tellement..."  
Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait y survivre.

Un peu plus tard, une servante brune, l'air assez paniquée, entra dans la chambre et déposa un plateau sur le lit. Eléana s'approcha;  
l'odeur était malheureusement trop alléchante. Des raviolis à la vaapeur et divers légumes... Mais elle était décidée à ne rien avaler.  
Esméros ne ferait pas d'elle son esclave, et c'était la meilleure manière de lui faire comprendre. Mais en revanche, elle but de l'eau. Ca  
éviterait que les crampes de son estomac ne soient trop douloureuses et la fasse succomber. Elle avait une volonté de fer, et elle allait  
lui montrer! 


	46. Espoir

**Chapitre 46: Espoir...**

Ivan avait mal à la tête... Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un ciel nuageux au-dessus de lui. Il se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Il ne parvenait pas  
très bien à se rappeller... Il se redressa cependant, regarda autour de lui... et vit tout de suite qu'Eléana avait disparu:  
- Oh non! Pitié, non!  
Les autres se réveillèrent en même temps:  
- On s'est fait avoir! s'exclama Ivan. Eléana a disparu!  
- Qu... Et merde! fit Garett qui se releva d'un bond.  
- Et t'as rien vu venir? dit Pavel.  
- Pas assez vite, avoua Ivan. Saleté de don!  
Il s'était redressé, et à présent, paraissait concentré, tout comme Cylia.  
- Où peut-on l'avoir emmenée? demanda Lina.  
- Caleb n'est pas là non plus, constata Vlad.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas étranger à sa disparition, dit Ivan d'un ton vif.  
- Ca reste toi qui a merdé! lança Garett. Ca n'aurait même pas dû arriver!  
- On en a pourtant envoyé pas mal au tapis, tempéra Piers.  
- Ca ne change rien, elle a disparu! dit Ivan qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
- C'est pas ma faute, dit Garett.  
Pavel dit:  
- Bon, calmons-nous, maintenant. Ce qui est fait est fait, à présent, il faut essayer de la retrouver et au plus vite, sinon, je ne donne pas  
cher de sa peau! Ivan, calme-toi et concentre-toi, si tu peux la capter, ce sera génial...  
- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, mais je n'y arrive pas...  
Il poussa un juron, frustré. Eléana s'était faite enlever sous ses yeux et il se sentait responsable. Non, il ne se sentait pas, il était  
responsable. Il savait qu'une chose comme ca pouvait se produire, et il avait manqué d'attention. Il s'était juré de la protéger et avait  
failli à son serment. Cet idiot de Caleb avait peut-être raison sur un point; il n'était peut-être pas le bon choix pour Eléana...  
"Ivan! Chasse tout de suite cette idée de ta tête, ne sois pas idiot!"  
"Cylia! Sors de ma tête!"  
"Vu ce que tu es entrain de t'imaginer, pas question! Il nous arrive à tous de commettre des erreurs. Tu es un homme de valeur, Ivan, et  
si quelqu'un a mérité cette fille, c'est bien toi! Tu as risqué ta vie plus d'une fois pour sauver la sienne! Sans toi, elle ne serait même pas  
arrivée jusqu'ici..."  
Ivan se sentit d'un coup ragaillardi. Cylia n'avait pas tort. Il lui fit un petit sourire de reconnaissance et poursuivit sa route, tentant de  
dénicher un indice. Vlad dit à cet instant:  
- Franchement, les amis, moi, je pense qu'une troupe avec une prisonnière, ca n'a pas dû passer inaperçu. La meilleure chose à faire,  
c'est de retourner au village.  
- Il a raison, dit Garett.  
Sofia dit à ce moment-là:  
- Vous croyez qu'on a une chance de la retrouver... vivante?  
A ces mots, Ivan se retourna, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux:  
- Elle est toujours vivante! Si elle ne l'était plus, je le saurais, que mon don de prophétie fonctionne ou non! Je vous le garantis.  
Il ne s'était en réalité même pas posé la question; si Eléana n'était plus, il savait qu'il l'aurait senti. La disparition de sa moitié n'était pas  
quelque chose qui serait passé inaperçu pour lui. Il en était persuadé.  
- Oh, bon sang! dit Cylia.  
- Quoi?  
- Je crois que la poudre qu'ils nous ont lançé nous affecte encore, dans ce cas, pas la peine de fatiguer, Ivan, je crois que nous allons  
être aveugle encore un moment. Toi et moi arrivons encore à communiquer par l'esprit, mais je crois que pour le reste, ce n'est pas  
encore revenu.  
- Oh génial, commenta le jeune homme blond. En clair, tu es entrain de me dire que j'ai encore toutes mes chances de recevoir une  
image d'Eléana morte? Super!  
- Arrête, Ivan, répliqua Cylia. il ne faut pas perdre espoir!  
- Si elle est tombée sur Antinos, elle est perdue! dit Lina. Il la tuera au plus vite, il la craint trop...  
Ils continuèrent de marcher d'un pas plus rapide.  
- Elle est vivante, dit Ivan avec énergie. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle l'est!  
Le jeune mystique d'air avait les nerfs à vif, plus que jamais. L'idée de ne pas revoir Eléana, c'était tout simplement insupportable. Il  
savait qu'il en mourrait, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il était trop attaché à elle, à présent... Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu lui revenait, et  
plus que jamais, il réalisait la place qu'elle avait prise dans sa vie...  
"Elle est devenue ma vie..."  
Il se demanda où elle se trouvait à l'heure actuelle... Etait-elle en bonne santé? Avait-elle peur ou mal?  
Ces pensées le terrifièrent.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, ils trouvèrent des habitants en vive agitation.  
- Avez-vous vu passer des cavaliers? demanda Pavel.  
- Vous croyez que ce sont les termites qui ont fait ca? répliqua une femme.  
Elle leur montra un tas de débris:  
- Oui, ils sont passés, et par chance, ils étaient très pressés, alors ils ne se sont pas attardé, ils se sont juste contenté de dévaster cette  
palissade pour sortir plus vite!  
- Y'avait-il une jeune fille avec eux? demanda Ivan.  
- Je confirme, dit un homme. Le chef de la troupe en portait une évanouie sur sa selle, si c'est cela que vous voulez dire.  
- Décrivez-la nous, dit Ivan.  
- Des cheveux bruns... Une robe violette... Elle avait l'air toute jeune, la môme... Pas méchante pour un sou, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui  
veulent.  
- C'est Eléana, pas de doûte, dit Ivan à ses compagnons.  
- Où sont-ils partis? demanda Garett.  
- Ils sont repartis vers le nord! Vous n'allez pas les poursuivre, tout de même?  
- Si exactement, répliqua Vlad. Merci pour les renseignements.  
Et ils se remirent en route.  
- Nous ne serons jamais assez rapides, dit Sofia. Il nous faudrait des chevaux...  
- Et avec quoi tu veux les payer? répliqua Lina.  
Ivan eut un sourire sardonique:  
- Je crois que j'ai mon idée... Où les soldats de la garnison de la frontière ont-ils installé leur campement?  
- C'est du vol! s'exclama Cylia, choquée.  
- Ce n'est pas un crime de voler les ennemis, répliqua Garett. Moi, je suis d'accord avec Ivan, c'est ce qu'il y'a de mieux à faire!  
Tout le monde approuva. Ils se mirent donc en marche vers l'une des garnisons et ne tardèrent pas à croiser une patrouille d'une  
vingtaine de soldats. Deux plasma et un bon giga-séïsme les jetèrent à terre.  
- Attention à ne pas abîmer les chevaux, dit Ivan. S'ils ont une patte cassée...  
Ils purent en récupérer dix en bon état, les autres avaient été tués par le séïsme. Un autre poussait des henissements plaintifs. Sofia  
s'approcha et murmura une courte prière:  
- Il a eu de la chance, dit-elle. Nous n'aurions pas été des mystiques, il aurait fallu l'abattre.  
Le cheval s'enfut dés qu'il fut debout, l'air effrayé. Garett tenta de monter sur son cheval, mais celui-ci se mit à ruer:  
- La sale bête, il ne veut pas me porter!  
- Avec douceur, Garett, dit Ivan. Regarde!  
Il caressa doucement l'encolure du sien. Celui-ci se calma.  
- Tu triches, tu as pénétré son esprit pour l'apaiser, je parie...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ca, répliqua Ivan. Les chevaux sont des animaux sensibles et intelligents. S'il sait que tu le respectes, il te  
portera où tu veux.  
Il montait déjà sur le sien:  
- A présent, grouillez -vous vous autres! Sinon, Eléana n'aura vraiment aucune chance de survie!  
Vlad fit de même, Piers n'eut aucun problème. Pavel les imita et dit:  
- Ivan change de jour en jour... J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il est le plus jeune d'entre nous...  
Vlad acquiesca:  
- Ses sentiments pour Eléana l'ont fait grandir. J'espère vraiment que l'on va la retrouver. Sinon, je crois qu'il ne va pas s'en remettre...

Eléana souffrait. Depuis trois jours, elle ne mangeait rien. Les serviteurs essayaient sans succés de la faire avaler du potage, mais elle  
repoussait tout. Son ventre la taraudait au point que ca en était une véritable torture, mais elle ne cédait pas. Esméros ne la garderait  
pas prisonnière, du moins, pas vivante; elle n'avait aucune possibilité de récupérer son cristal, avec sa psynergie bloquée en  
permanence et ses chaînes, elle le savait. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire, c'était de se laisser mourir et d'emporter avec elle les  
secrets de son pouvoir.  
Mais elle avait du mal à mourir. Son corps se révoltait, elle le sentait. Il se cramponnait à la vie. Elle regretta de n'avoir rien pour lui  
permettre d'en finir rapidement. De toute manière, Esméros était décidé à ne pas la laisser faire; il lui fit carrément la becquée,  
humilliation suprême.  
- Vous êtes d'une obstination vraiment remarquable, lui dit-il. J'admire. Mais que voulez-vous, vous êtes ici, il n'y a pas de remède.  
- Vous ne voulez pas me faire au moins la grâce de me tuer? répliqua-t-elle. Que j'en finisse avec tout ca?  
- Allons, vous pouvez faire bien mieux de votre vie, Eléana...  
- Je ne serai jamais à vous...  
- Ne jamais dire jamais... Vous voudriez vous échapper, mais vous ne le pourrez pas non plus...  
Ca, elle le savait. Les servantes qui s'occupaient de la laver la surveillait également. Elle avait détesté qu'on l'oblige à aller au bain. Tout  
comme elle avait détesté qu'on la revêtisse en vert éméraude. Elle avait l'impression que l'on se servait d'elle comme d'une poupée!  
C'était détestable!  
Aussi, au bout d'un moment, elle en eut assez; elle était décidée à s'enfuir. Tant pis, si elle n'avait pas l'aide de sa psynergie et tant pis  
si ses menottes lui permettaient peu de mouvements. Elle pouvait encore être inventive. Par exemple, essayer de sortir, déjà. Ensuite,  
pour les menottes, on verrait.  
La fenêtre de sa chambre comportait des barreaux, l'on ne pouvait faire le mur. Elle allait donc forcément devoir traverser le château.  
Mais cela, elle y était prête. Ne restait qu'à pouvoir sortir de sa chambre, ce qui était à priori impossible avec un verrou qui s'ouvrait et  
se fermait de l'extérieur. Donc, sa seule possibilité restait avec les serviteurs. Une servante venait tous les matins pour nettoyer;  
Esméros devait croire qu'Eléana était inoffensive, privée de sa psynergie...  
Grave erreur...  
La jeune fille détestait faire du mal aux autres civils, mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était décidée à se battre pour sa  
liberté.  
Aussi, un matin, elle se cacha derrière la tenture de son lit et vit l'air stupéfait de la servante en entrant. Celle-ci semblait penser que la  
jeune femme s'était échappée, et elle parut toute paniquée. Alors, Eléana bondit sur elle, surgissant par derrière.  
Le duel fut aisé. La jeune fille lui avait passé la chaine qui retenait ses poignets autour du cou, en un geste meurtrier qu'elle connaissait  
en théorie, mais n'avait jamais pratiqué.  
- Inutile de te défendre, lui chuchota-t-elle. Tu ne feras que te faire du mal inutilement...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Tu as de la chance... Je ne suis pas une méchante fille... Tout ce que je vais faire, c'est comprimer comme ca ta carotide pendant  
deux minutes... Privée d'oxygène, tu vas t'évanouir... tu te réveilleras avec un sacré mal de tête, mais sois rassurée, je te laisse la vie...  
La servante se débattait. Elle était incapable de crier, Eléana lui avait coupé le sifflet. Enfin au bout d'un moment, Eléana la sentit se  
détendre et comprit qu'elle perdait connaissance. Elle tint sa promesse et desserra aussitôt sa prise, sentit que sa victime  
recommencait à respirer; elle avait d'abominables hématomes sur le cou, à présent. Eléana avait presque pitié d'elle, mais elle n'avait  
pas eu le choix.  
Elle sortit aussitôt de la chambre. Il y'avait des gardes dans les parages, mais elle esperait les éviter. Ca ne devait pas être si  
compliquée, elle était douée pour les sorties en catimini... Se plaquant contre les murs, elle progressa en lenteur à travers les couloirs  
éclairés par la lumière de l'aube des lucarnes. Enfin, elle parvint à se dissimuler dans une jarre; elle voulait retrouver l'usage de sa  
psynergie et savait que cela ne serait pas difficile. Si elle attendait durant deux bonnes heures, la poudre rosée cesserait de faire  
effet... Et à ce moment-là, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Bon, elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé ni son bâton, ni son cristal. Le mieux à faire  
serait de les récupérer avec l'aide de ses amis quand elle les aurait retrouvés. Le plus important, c'était de sortir d'ici...  
Elle resta là durant un bon moment, cherchant à se concentrer, cherchant la source de son pouvoir... Il fallait qu'elle s'évade... Qu'elle y  
parvienne...


	47. La face cachée

**Chapitre 47: La face cachée...**

Eléana sentit sa psynergie revenir d'un coup. Bon, elle n'avait plus le cristal, donc, elle ne disposerait que des pouvoirs de Vénus par  
défaut. Tant pis, c'était déjà mieux que rien, même si elle savait que cela ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours contre Esméros. Elle  
regarda autour d'elle; les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts. Elle se demanda si la servante qu'elle avait agressée avait déjà repris  
conscience... Elle espèrait que non. Elle vit plus loin un escalier en colimaçon et l'emprunta. Elle descendit ainsi un étage, puis dut se  
réfugier derrière une tenture éméraude, le coeur battant. Heureusement, les gardes ne l'avaient pas vue. Mais à partir de là, elle savait  
que toute la surveillance serait accrue. Quelle était la meilleure chose à faire?  
Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Elle avisa les fenêtres, qui cette fois, ne comportaient pas de barreaux. Elle en ouvrit prudement  
une. Bon, les corniches de pierre formaient d'excellents appuis, et vu que le soleil pointait à peine, elle serait à peine visible...  
La jeune fille n'avait nulle peur. Comme Caleb avait pris malin plaisir à le raconter à ses amis, faire le mur, ca ne l'embarrassait pas!  
Elle était capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait; là, c'était sa liberté. Elle marcha donc prudemment sur les corniches, en  
s'aggripant; et bientôt, elle vit une gouttière; ce serait facile de se glisser par là s'il n'y avait personne dans les parages...  
Elle observa donc. Bon. Un seul garde. Elle libéra une main, et une grosse stalactite en tomba, assomant net l'homme. Ensuite, elle se  
laissa agilement glisser sur la gouttière et se retrouva dans la cour. Là, il y'avait de nouveau des gardes. Une grosse troupe de gardes.  
Bon sang.  
Elle réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ca n'allait absolument pas être facile de se tirer de ce trou à rats! Elle risquait d'être vue à n'importe  
quel moment...  
Elle marcha dos au mur et enfin, parvint à un lieu à peu près désert de la cour. Elle alla discrètement vers le mur extérieur. Elle se retint  
de jurer en voyant poindre les premiers rayons de soleil; elle serait répérable d'ici dix minutes! Elle réfléchit. Bon, le passage allait  
devoir s'effectuer vraiment en vitesse. Elle incanta et une liane sortit du sol et se fixa au mur. Elle l'escalada rapidement. Elle ne prit pas  
la peine d'en faire pousser une autre de l'autre coté, elle savait déjà qu'elle n'en aurait pas le temps. Alors, prenant son courage à deux  
mains, essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur, elle sauta.  
Elle se reçut avec difficulté, et aussitôt, sa jambe droite craqua, des langues de feu lui léchèrent violemment l'os et elle se mordit la  
langue, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Une jambe cassée... Bon, ce serait réglé en un clin d'oeil; une nouvelle incantation et la  
psynergie Soin réparait ce petit désagrément. La douleur s'estompa d'un coup, elle se releva d'un bond et se mit à courir. Et vu les cris  
qui retentirent, elle comprit qu'elle était déjà répérée.

Un giga-séïsme creusa un violent fossé dans le sol, retardant ses éventuels poursuivants. Elle se mit à courir plus vite, voyant des  
montagnes dans les parages. Elle savait que si elle atteignait les roches, elle serait provisoirement sauvée; elle avait l'art de se cacher  
dans la peau. Finalement, elle les atteignit. Elle ne s'embarrassa même pas de sauter de rochers en rochers, elle fit de nouveau  
pousser des lianes et se plaça de l'autre côté d'un abîme. Si Esméros voulait la retrouver, bonne chance à lui! Il n'y parviendrait  
jamais...  
Elle se trouvait à présent donc à bord d'un ravin, et sur un petit sentier de montagne. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait aucune idée par où  
passer pour rejoindre Inil, mais il fallait qu'elle mette le plus de distance possible entre elle et son dangereux ennemi. Le grondement de  
son estomac lui rappella à quel point elle se sous-alimentait ces temps-ci... Et elle avait rien à se mettre sous la dent, donc, de toute  
évidence, il faudrait rejoindre une ville très rapidement...

Esméros se rendit compte de la disparition d'Eléana moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, et sa colère fut terrible:  
- Petit entêtée! Cette fois, ca suffit! Si je la retrouve, je vous garantit qu'elle me le paiera!  
Il s'était mis sur son cheval, et accompagné d'une trentaine de garde, il s'était empressé de râtisser la montagne. Ses soldats n'osèrent  
pas le suivre quand il alla s'aventurer près des abîmes; mais Esméros, avec la puissance de sa psynergie, savait l'art de s'aventurer là  
où il le désirait. Sur son passage, des lianes brisaient les rochers et lui servait de cordes pour monter ou descendre dans les endroits  
les plus inaccessibles. Eléana ne le savait pas encore, mais il connaissait ces montagnes qui protégeaient son domaine par coeur; elle  
n'avait aucune chance de les quitter.

Eléana avait à présent trouvé refuge dans une caverne; il faisait jour et elle était sûre qu'à présent, ils étaient à ses trousses. Près de  
l'entrée, elle avait trouvé des mûres; une chance!  
Certaines avaient déjà trop mûri et avaient commencé à pourrir, mais elle en trouva une bonne poignée très parfumées. Cela ne suffit  
pas à calmer sa faim, mais au moins, elle tiendrait encore un peu. Elle avait un peu sommeil, mais étant seule, elle ne pouvait pas se  
permettre de dormir...  
La journée s'écoula à une lenteur effrayante. Enfin, elle entendit du bruit. Elle comprit que ses poursuivants n'étaient pas loin.  
- Maître, je ne vois rien! dit un soldat.  
- Regardez mieux! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne doit pas être loin. Eléana n'est pas assez rapide.  
- Je crois savoir qu'il y'a une caverne sous ce versant... Je vais descendre...  
La minute d'après, Eléana vit des lianes pousser tout près de l'endroit où elle était et son coeur se mit à battre. Elle allait se faire piéger  
comme un rat dans une ratière!  
Elle se plaqua contre l'une des parois et incanta pour faire pousser une petite racine. Puis elle s'y accrocha, restant plaquée contre la  
paroi rocheuse, impossible à répérer d'en haut. En revanche, elle voyait Esméros commencer à amorcer sa descente. Elle lâcha prise  
et se laissa tomber dans le vide. De sa main droite jaillit une autre racine qui aggripa une plate-forme rocheuse plus bas. Cette fois,  
elle était complètement hors de portée de son adversaire.  
Ce dernier était entré dans la caverne. Il l'examina attentivement, puis son regard se porta sur le buisson de mûres; il remarqua que  
certains fruits en avaient été détachés; quelqu'un en avait cueilli...  
"Tu n'es pas loin, ma princesse..."  
Il sortit, sans rien dire. Il allait l'obliger à se montrer. Il fit un grand geste... Et provoqua d'un coup un gigantesque éboulement rocheux.  
Eléana vit avec panique l'éboulement qui arrivait et comprit immédiatement que si elle restait là, ce serait la mort à coup sûr! Une  
plante poussa en un éclair et elle se plaça dessus, avant de se transporter par ce moyen sur une autre plate-forme rocheuse... Qui céda  
brusquement.  
- AAAAH!  
Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'incanter et se sentit tomber, et la minute d'après... Capturée par une liane:  
- Alors, on espérait m'échapper?  
Esméros la tenait maintenant prisionnière par son cordage naturel, mais Eléana se débattit et sa psynergie frappa pour tenter de  
desserrer ses liens:  
- Vous ne m'aurez pas vivante! hurla-t-elle.  
- Très bien, mourrez! répliqua Esméros. Quelle joie pour Antinos de savoir que son ennemie est morte aussi stupidement... Non, rien à  
faire, ce serait un trop grand plaisir à lui donner..  
Et il rejeta la jeune fille sur une plate-forme à côté de lui. Eléana savait que son ennemi avait raison, mais n'allait pas le reconnaitre:  
- JAMAIS, je ne me soumettrai à vous, espèce de vil crapule! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond et en faisant trembler le  
support de son adversaire.  
Celui-ci se retrouva à son tour dans le vide, mais une liane le propulsa en moins de quelques secondes sur la plate-forme où se trouvait  
Eléana avant que des racines n'en jaillissent pour la ligoter à nouveau:  
- Vous êtes toujours aussi misérablement obstinée...  
Cette fois, la jeune mystique de Vénus était si en colère qu'elle se libéra de sa prison végétale en moins d'un instant et la minute  
d'après, se jeta dans le vide, se fit de nouveau propulser vers les bords adverses:  
- Cher Lord Esméros, sachez que je vous emmerde!  
Esméros ne put s'empêcher de pouffer sous son masque. C'était bien Eléana, ca! Un fort caractère... Un autre l'aurait insulté de la sorte  
qu'il aurait lavé l'injure dans le sang, mais de la part d'Eléana, c'était plaisant. Il n'y avait pas plus beau spectacle que cette demoiselle  
en furie... qu'il se dépêcha de rejoindre en un clin d'oeil. Celle-ci s'était remise à courir, il la refit trébucher au sol à coups de lianes:  
- Vous allez vraiment m'obliger à sévir...  
Eléana se dégageait déjà, mais la minute d'après, un grand trou s'ouvrait dans le sol... et se refermait sur elle, la gardant prisonnière  
jusqu'à la taille; cette fois, il n'y avait aucune possibilité de se dégager pour la jeune fille.  
- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ca?  
- L'alchimie, mademoiselle, l'alchimie... Toute cette montagne m'obéit au doigt et à l'oeil... Vous n'aviez aucune chance de  
m'échapper...  
Il déboucha un flacon et lui en versant le contenu poudreux sur la tête:  
- Hop! Plus de psynergie!  
Eléana le regarda d'un air furibond:  
- Oh, je vous hais! Je vous hais à en mourir, j'espère bien avoir la joie de vous tuer un jour...  
- Hum... Tu ne feras jamais ca, Eléana, je le sais bien...  
Eléana se mit à trembler. Cette voix...  
L'homme savait que de là où ils étaient, ses soldats ne le voyait pas. Sans hésiter, il ôta son masque couleur d'éméraude... et Eléana  
devint pâle:  
- Oh bon sang!  
Caleb se tenait devant elle. Son ami d'enfance, celui qui avait pourtant tout fait pour la protéger, lui, l'avait trahi... Tout s'expliquait, à  
présent...  
- Espèce de sale traître! cria-t-elle, oubliant d'un coup qu'elle était toujours prisonnière du sol. Pourquoi?  
Caleb n'hésita pas:  
- Pour empêcher Antinos de te mettre la main dessus, espèce d'idiote! Et maintenant, vas-tu me faire la faveur de m'écouter?  
- Sûrement pas!  
- Eh bien, je regrette, mais c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire! Eléana, j'ai réussi à obtenir la confiance d'Antinos pendant que je  
pourrissais dans ses geôles, et j'ai appris quelques règles de sa science... Ma psynergie s'est dévellopée en un mois plus que jamais  
auparavant! J'ai essayé de te faire te joindre à moi par consentement, mais tu as refusé, tu t'obstinais à suivre la bande d'imbéciles qui  
t'accompagnaient... Il m'était impossible de te révéler ce que je savais dans ces conditions. Et quand ton amoureux a déjoué ma  
première tentative d'enlèvement à l'auberge, j'ai compris que le temps m'était compté... Il m'aurait démasqué, il doit être déjà sur ma  
piste à l'heure qu'il est, mais peu importe. Eléana, je ne te veux pas de mal, quand le comprendras-tu enfin?  
Eléana se contenta de le fusiller du regard:  
- Tu veux te servir de moi, tu crois que je ne l'ai pas compris? Sinon, tu m'aurais accompagné pour chercher l'arc d'Atalanta!  
- Et laisser une chance à la prophétie qui pèse sur toi de se réaliser? Hors de question! Tu ne veux pas le comprendre, mais je t'aime,  
et je ferai n'importe quoi pour te protéger, quoiqu'il m'en coûte!  
Ses yeux bleus brillaient de tristesse. Eléana rétorqua:  
- C'est en m'empêchant justement d'aller le chercher que tu me mets en danger, abruti!  
- Ce fut le cas à une époque, oui... Mais les choses changent, Eléana. Tant que tu seras dans ma forteresse, tu seras en sécurité.  
Antinos est complètement incapable de t'atteindre là-bas. La psynergie de Vénus est si puissante dans cette région, que s'il essayait,  
chaque caillou deviendrait une arme mortelle pour lui! Je suis le maître de ces montagnes, et personne ne peut me déposséder de quoi  
que ce soit ici...  
- Tu es complètement fou, murmura la jeune fille, résignée.  
- De toi, oui, sûrement! Mais si tu réfléchis, tu comprendras que j'ai raison...  
- Et Ivan, dans tout ca? répliqua-t-elle.  
- Je te l'ai dit, oublie-le! Il n'a même pas été capable de m'empêcher de t'enlever...  
- S'il t'a vu masqué, c'est sûr, il ne pouvait pas!  
- Oublie-le, Eléana. Il était prêt quand même à te laisser risquer ta vie dans une quête inutile. S'il avait vraiment été bon mystique, il  
aurait deviné l'étendue de mes pouvoirs en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, alors que j'ai réussi à bien le berner avec ma  
comédie, mine de rien...  
Il eut soudain un sourire mauvais:  
- Ivan a un gros problème, c'est qu'il est aussi jaloux que moi... Et du coup, ses sentiments personnels l'ont bien empêché d'y voir clair,  
dans cette histoire... quel comble pour un adepte de Jupiter! Même son homologue était moins stupide, bien qu'elle n'ait rien vu venir  
non plus...  
- TAIS-TOI!  
Eléana avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux. Caleb eut un mauvais sourire:  
- La vérité te fait mal? Vu que nous savons tous les deux très bien que ton petit ami n'est pas stupide, il ne nous reste que la deuxième  
solution; il a préféré risquer ta vie pour être sûr qu'Antinos soit battu... Et donc, il a placé la raison commune au-dessus de l'amour qu'il  
a pour toi...  
- Tais-toi! gémit-elle.  
Caleb s'approcha d'elle:  
- Moi, les prophéties, je m'en tape! Les règles, je m'en tape! J'ai décidé de te protéger avant toute chose. Et tant pis si Antinos reste un  
peu plus longtemps au pouvoir, tôt ou tard, je me le ferai, je suis entrain de travailler à ce but! Et tu seras à mes côtés durant de longues  
années...  
- Jamais!  
- Je sais que tu es terriblement blessée pour l'instant, mais tu t'en remettras...  
- Ivan ne m'a pas trahie, Caleb... S'il a choisi de suivre la ligne de ma prophétie, c'est parce que c'était la meilleure solution selon lui et  
qu'il pensait avoir plus de chances de me garder vivante... Ta solution est mauvaise. Sinon, je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait su.  
- Le problème, c'est qu'il est encore novice pour prédire, Eléana, par conséquent, il n'est pas en mesure de voir quelque chose d'aussi  
important que la chute d'Antinos... Donc, il aurait pu chercher une autre solution... Il ne l'a pas fait. Pour moi, cela dit tout.  
Eléana laissa couler ses larmes. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je suis désolée, je refuse de croire ce que tu me dis là.  
- D'ici très peu de temps, je te prouverai que j'ai raison, Eléana... Et là, je crois que tu me suivras... 


	48. Vivre

**Chapitre 48: Vivre...**

De nouveau, Eléana pleurait. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, et elle était maintenant prisonnière de Caleb. Elle ne savait plus quoi  
faire. Il ne reconnaîtrait jamais ses torts, elle l'avait compris. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il serait capable d'aller jusque là...  
Elle ne mangeait pas, ou à peine. Elle était complètement au désespoir. Elle était soigneusement enfermée, et son geôlier veillait bien  
à ne lui laisser aucune possibilité... Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se tuer. Bref, tout était fichu.  
Elle se demanda si ses amis avaient la moindre idée d'où elle se trouvait. Sûrement pas, sinon, ils auraient déjà débarqué. Elle savait  
qu'Ivan devait sûrement la chercher partout, qu'il devait remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver...  
Ivan...  
Quand elle pensait à lui, elle avait des frissons. Elle se demandait si Caleb avait dit vrai... Non, impossible! Elle connaissait suffisament  
Ivan pour savoir que jamais il n'aurait mis sa vie volontairement en danger. Il l'aimait, elle le savait. Elle n'en doûtait pas un instant...  
Comment aurait-elle pu, avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux...  
Elle gardait en elle soigneusement le souvenir de ses bras, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien...  
Parfois, en pleine nuit, d'autres refaisaient également surface...  
Ses lèvres qui avaient parcouru son corps...  
Ses mains caressant sa poitrine nue, frémissante de désir...  
Sa langue à la saveur si douce...  
Leurs deux corps unis, l'intensité de leur étreinte, son souffle haletant se mêlant au sien, le plaisir si doux, puis si violent...  
Dans ces moments-là, elle se réveillait en sursaut avec la brûlure dans le creux des reins. Et à chaque fois, elle finissait en larmes, le  
coeur fendu de douleur. Il lui manquait tellement...  
Elle haïssait de plus en plus Caleb. Qu'avait-il à vouloir la détruire comme ca? Comment pouvait-il prétendre l'aimer et la faire autant  
souffrir?

Caleb, de son côté, prenait son mal en patience. Ses espions lui ramenaient régulièrement de superbes informations sur Antinos et il  
en était fier. Il savait qu'Eléana lui en voulait toujours, quand il allait la voir, elle refusait obstinément de lui parler. Son mutisme trahissait  
sa colère et son chagrin mieux que ses insultes. Mais cependant, il avait une petite victoire, déjà; il lui avait prouvé qu'il était au moins  
aussi doué qu'Ivan, et ca, c'était quelque chose. De plus, il savait aussi qu'il avait réussi à semer un léger doûte dans son esprit, un  
doûte qui s'intensifierait dés que les mystiques d'Antinos commenceraient à l'attaquer, ce qui ne devait pas tarder à se produire. Avec  
patience, il la conquérait, il le savait...

Cependant, il avait bien vu que l'état moral d'Eléana empirait et un soir, il alla la voir alors qu'elle était déjà couchée. Elle ne réagit pas à  
sa présence. Il dit enfin:  
- Les serviteurs disent que tu t'obstines à quasiment rien avaler... Pourquoi te faire du mal comme ca? A quoi cela rime-t-il?  
La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de lui tourner le dos.  
Caleb dit alors:  
- Ca ne sert vraiment à rien, Eléana... Je sais que tu me hais, mais à ce point...  
- Je te méprise, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer.  
- Tu me dois la vie, tu sais...  
- Laisse tomber!  
Elle fit une pause et dit:  
- Tu étais l'une des personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance et tu m'as trahie...  
- Non... Je ne t'ai pas trahie! dit Caleb d'une voix tremblante.  
- Si!  
- C'est toi qui le vois comme ca, mais je ne t'ai pas trahie. Je ne t'ai pas livrée à Antinos, comme j'aurais pu le faire. J'ai subi la torture  
pour toi, pour te protéger. J'ai tenu le coup tous les jours, même quand la douleur était insupportable, parce que je t'aime...  
- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas! Sinon, tu me laisserais partir!  
- Si je te laisses partir, Antinos t'aura...  
- Non! Il m'aura si je reste ici!  
- Eléana, je te promets que tu es en sécurité ici...  
- Je n'y crois pas...  
- Moi vivant, il ne t'aura pas!  
- Laisse-moi!  
Caleb lâcha un soupir. Il dit enfin:  
- Eléana, toi et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. Crois-moi, je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à  
cela de ma vie... T'aider, te soutenir... Te protéger... Jamais je ne ferai quelque chose qui te ferait du mal...  
- Sauf m'empêcher d'être avec Ivan...  
- Un jour, tu m'en remercieras, répliqua-t-il.  
- Sûrement pas!  
- Je sais, je sais que tu l'aimes... Mais ca passera avec le temps...  
- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, que tu m'aimes aujourd'hui, puis que ca te passeras...  
- Non, répliqua Caleb. Ca fait depuis notre enfance que je t'aime.  
Eléana resta silencieuse.  
- Sérieux, tu l'as connu combien de temps? Un mois et demi?  
- Peu importe... Je l'aime...  
Caleb soupira. Il fallait qu'il arrive à comprendre ce qui la liait tant au jeune homme blond. Il dit enfin:  
- Parle-moi... Raconte-moi.  
- Pff! De quoi? Tu ne comprends rien à ces choses-là, tu es trop égoïste...  
Caleb se sentit blessé. Il répliqua:  
- Je m'en fiche, aide-moi à comprendre ce qui t'attache autant à lui! Comment a-t-il réussi là où j'ai échoué? Comment a-t-il pu être  
aimé de toi?  
Il ajouta:  
- En plus, vous êtes sacrément différents de caractère! Toi, tu es timide, mais surtout, tu as un caractère fier et sacrément emporté...  
Lui, c'est le calme incarné...  
- Nous sommes complémentaires...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Tu ne peux plus rien y changer, Caleb. Je te hais. Peu importe que tu aies raison ou tort, tu es entrain de me tuer à petit feu en me  
séparant de l'homme que j'aime plus que tout.  
- Pfff! Lubie de gamine!  
- Non! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton furieux. Loin de là! Lui et moi, c'est bien autre chose qui nous unit, mais tu es incapable de comprendre  
ca! Et maintenant, laisse-moi!  
Caleb haussa les épaules. Bon, il n'y avait rien à en tirer tant qu'il n'aurait pas prouvé à Eléana qu'il disait la vérité... Ca devenait dûr  
d'attendre...

Une longue semaine s'écoula. Et à ce moment, quelque chose changea.  
Un matin, Eléana s'éveilla prise de vertige. Il fallut un moment pour que les tremblements s'arrêtent. Ca y'est, elle était entrain de mourir,  
elle en était sûre... Mais de quoi? Quelle étrange maladie était entrain de la saisir?  
Elle réfléchit et pensa à la sous-alimentation qu'elle s'était infligée; son corps devait commencer à réellement s'affaiblir. Elle était  
entrain de mourir, oui, pas de doûte. Elle mourrait de chagrin. Elle mourrait de désespoir. Son coeur pleurait tous les jours. Ses  
battements étaient de plus en plus douloureux. Elle allait mourir, et mourir vite.  
Elle s'endormit à nouveau, s'éveilla quelques heures après. Un serviteur avait déposé de la nourriture, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle  
avait un peu faim, alors, elle s'approcha et picora. Pouah! Parfaitement immangeable. Elle réessaya, se força à avaler. Mais d'un coup,  
l'odeur lui parut écoeurante, et elle sentit une violente nausée la prendre brutalement. Elle se leva en vitesse et alla vomir dans la  
vasque sanitaire. Elle avait peu de choses dans l'estomac, aussi, elle en fut surtout quitte pour de violentes contractions  
oesophagiennes qui lui coupèrent le souffle pendant deux bonnes minutes.  
"Je vais crever..."  
Elle se rinca la bouche et retourna se pelotonner dans son lit. Elle avait des douleurs au ventre. Son coeur battait à petits coups  
redoublés. Peut-être qu'on l'avait empoisonnée? Peut-être qu'une servante jalouse en avait eu assez?  
Vers le soir, les malaises empirèrent, et cette fois, elle se sentit avoir de violentes sueurs. Elle alla prendre un bain d'eau fraîche(pour  
une fois que le confort servait à quelque chose) et tenta de se reprendre. Elle détestait se sentir sale. Et là, à cette minute, elle avait  
l'impression d'avoir une saleté dans le corps. A cet instant, elle sentit de nouveau un grand coup de poing dans son estomac, et dut  
vomir à nouveau. Elle se rinca la bouche, se regarda dans le miroir; elle avait les yeux cernés, et elle était blanche comme un lavabo.  
"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?"  
Elle avait la sensation qu'il y'avait vraiment quelque chose de pas normal. La sous-nutrition n'aurait pas suffit à lui faire avoir des  
malaises de ce genre... Du moins, pas d'un coup, comme ca... Elle se demanda combien de temps elle était ici... Il lui semblait que ca  
faisait plus longtemps qu'elle le croyait... Enfin, elle crut avoir la réponse; ses règles ne devaient plus tarder, et elle était malade parce  
qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, ce qui n'était pas une chose à faire quand on pouvait l'éviter, sinon, le début d'hémorragie  
provoquait des malaises...  
Mais elle réalisa qu'elle ne saignait pas...  
Soudain, une idée la frappa. Oui, elle était ici depuis plus de temps qu'elle le croyait... Alors elle se mit à compter. Une fois, deux fois.  
- Oh, bon sang!  
Elle tenta à nouveau de se remémorer depuis combien de temps elle était ici, et réalisa que cela devait déjà faire un mois. Peut-être  
même plus...  
- Oh, bon sang!  
Elle se tut et posa ses mains sur son ventre, le coeur battant. Elle n'avait plus aucun doûte quand à ce qui lui arrivait; Ivan... la nuit qu'ils  
avaient passée à l'auberge... L'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre allait avoir un prolongement de chair et de sang! Les larmes lui  
montèrent aux yeux. Elle était si heureuse, et en même temps, triste. Triste pour un enfant qui allait naître prisonnier... Et surtout, qui  
serait probablement menacé, car elle était sûre que Caleb en deviendrait fou.  
Et à cette instant, une idée violente la frappa.  
L'enfant ne naîtrait jamais. Ivan ne l'avait pas vu venir au monde. Donc, elle ne survivrait pas. Il lui avait bien dit que les mystiques d'air  
voyaient toujours forcément lorsqu'ils procréaient; s'il n'avait vu que du noir, c'était parce que l'enfant n'était pas encore né. Et il n'était  
vraiment pas sûr qu'il survive.  
A moins qu'Ivan avait eut une autre vision entre-temps, mais comme cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils avaient été séparés, il n'avait  
pas pu l'en avertir!  
Elle retourna sur son lit, ne sachant comment réagir. Si l'enfant vivait, ce ne serait pas facile non plus. Il avait été conçu hors mariage,  
déjà; une faute relativement grave. Ensuite, sa mère était frappée d'une malédiction assez importante, et de plus, voyager avec un  
enfant aussi petit, c'était irresponsable...  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner non plus! Et Ivan, qu'en dirait-il? Elle n'en savait rien.  
"Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?"  
Elle lâcha un soupir et enfin, trouva la réponse. Vivre et retenter de s'enfuir, surtout. Elle ne pourrait pas le mettre au monde ici, il n'en  
était pas question. Quitte à faire ca à la sauvage, en pleine nature; la psynergie de soin lui éviterait les complications dûes à  
l'enfantement.  
Et après?  
Et bien, elle verrait. Elle trouverait sûrement une solution. Par exemple, sa mère devait être arrivée chez son oncle. Elle savait que Mary  
était assez ouverte pour prendre l'enfant en charge, sans poser de question. Ensuite, elle repartirait à la guerre... Et ferait tout pour en  
revenir. Et elle reviendrait élever son enfant...  
A présent, elle se posait la question de savoir comment Ivan allait prendre la nouvelle... A moins que son don ne l'ait déjà averti. Si ca  
se trouve, il était en panique total. Mais Eléana le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il assumerait cette responsabilité avec elle. Au  
fond, il devait être soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir espérer un destin plus heureux pour eux deux...  
Elle se demanda à qui ressemblerait l'enfant... Elle espèra qu'il hériterait du beau violet des yeux de son père... Elle, elle était trop  
banale à son goût. Elle était sûre que son enfant serait un petit ange...  
Lorsqu'on lui amena son repas du soir, cette fois, elle le mangea, même si elle sentit de nouveau des nausées la saisir. Elle se fichait  
de son propre sort, mais elle voulait satisfaire le besoin du bébé. Par contre, il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'évade et qu'elle essaie de  
survivre.  
Pour cet enfant qui était peut-être un coup du destin... 


	49. Dans la crainte et la douleur

**Chapitre 49: Dans la crainte et la douleur...**

- On a encore fait chou blanc!  
Garett pesta, tandis qu'ils regardaient les ruines fumantes du camp de soldats qu'ils venaient de dévaster. Depuis un mois qu'ils  
voyagaient vers le nord, l'ambiance dans le groupe était EXCECRABLE! Ils étaient tous les nerfs tellement à vifs que des disputes  
éclataient tous les soirs. Cylia et Garett criaient sur Ivan, que Vlad et Lina défendaient tant bien que mal, Pavel faisait des reproches à  
Cylia, Ivan fulminait et boudait tout le monde, Sofia boudait Ivan, Piers, lui, boudait tout le monde, parce qu'il n'aimait pas leur façon de  
réagir, vraiment trop puéril. Ils avaient une amie à retrouver, et ils perdaient leur temps à se chamailler en se rejetant les fautes les uns  
sur les autres pour chacun des échecs accumulés. Et il y'en avait eu pas mal.  
Ils avaient orienté leurs recherches vers le nord. Mais après, ils avaient eu le choix entre le nord-ouest et le sud-est. Et là, demander des  
renseignements n'avait pas été aisé, ils avaient même passé tout un après-midi dans la cambrousse, et le pire, c'était qu'il s'était mis à  
neiger, à présent, ce qui leur compliquait vraiment la tâche!  
En tout cas, ils avaient trouvé certains renseignements sur l'adversaire qu'ils pourchassaient et cela les avait mené à Esméros, "Le  
tueur au masque d'éméraude", l'avaient surnommé les gens. Apparement, il adorait raser tout ce qu'il pouvait et était un loyal serviteur  
de l'empire. Pourtant; quelque chose clochait; la tête d'Eléana était apparement toujours mise à prix chez les soudards; donc, elle  
n'avait pas été officiellement retrouvée par le Soleil Noir. Ca faisait tout de même déjà un mois. Pourquoi Esméros tardait-il donc à  
ramener sa captive? Ivan cogitait de toutes ses forces à ce sujet.  
"Il me manque des détails importants pour comprendre... Et si Esméros espérait prendre le pouvoir d'Eléana pour lui-même? C'est  
vraiment bizarre qu'elle soit toujours portée disparue et je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte. Et je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas pu s'évader, si elle  
avait pu, je l'aurais su aussi. Je ne vois toujours que du noir..."  
Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il aurait mieux fait de continuer à ne voir que du noir...  
Donc, Garett était à nouveau au bord de la crise de nerfs; il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait dévelloppé pour Eléana une  
affection grandissante, un peu comme celle que porte un grand frère à une soeur cadette un peu fragile; aussi, il en voulait à mort à Ivan  
de n'avoir pas été infaillible; il s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas s'être montré assez fort; il en voulait à tout le monde, en fait. On lui avait  
enlevé sa petite soeur, son Eléana qu'il adorait taquiner, la gamine qu'il s'était promis de protéger. Et il s'en voulait. Il hacherait menu  
tous ceux qui auraient l'audace de lui faire du mal, il se l'était juré. Regardant les ruines du cmaps, il grogna, les dents serrés:  
- Combien encore, avant d'avoir une petite piste? Ils bossaient bien pour Esméros, pourtant...  
- Esméros a d'autres chats à fouetter que de visiter ses soudards, dit Vlad. Enfin, il faut croire.  
- Il est entrain de torturer Eléana, si ca se trouve, gémit Sofia.  
- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles! s'exclama Cylia.  
- Calmez-vous, dit Piers.  
Ils repartirent, mais ils avaient toujours les nerfs à vif. Ils allaient à une vitesse tellement rapide qu'ils manquaient de faire crever les  
chevaux qui les portaient. Une nuit sur deux, ils poursuivaient leur route au lieu de dormir. Ils étaient tellement inquiets pour Eléana que  
tous les soudards qui avaient eu le malheur de tenter de les attaquer en avait pris pour leur compte. D'ailleurs, Vlad en était presque  
inquiet; Lina se montrait parfois presque cruelle. Quant à Ivan, il avait nettement moins de scrupules à utiliser sa foudre sur de pauvres  
soldats sans défense, et surtout, beaucoup moins de scrupules à utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour obtenir des informations. La  
plupart du temps, il se contentait de lire les esprits. Mais un matin, enfin, la chance les servit et cette fois, il se montra encore plus retors  
que d'ordinaire.  
- Quelqu'un nous suit, dit-il alors qu'ils traversaient une forêt près de la chaîne des montagnes du nord.  
Cylia dit à son tour:  
- J'ai senti une présence aussi...  
Pavel se retourna et déclencha un séïsme. La minute d'après, l'on vit violemment projeté sur la route un petit homme aux cheveux brun  
roux et au petit nez pointu qu'encadraient deux yeux noirs perçants. Il portait une cape noire et sembla terrorisé par les mystiques.  
- Pitié, gémit-il, ne me tuez pas...  
Aussitôt, Ivan s'approcha de lui pour lire dans son esprit. Le petit homme comprit instantanément:  
- SORTEZ DE MA TETE! hurla-t-il.  
Ivan poussa un violent juron et se tourna vers ses compagnons:  
- J'ai saisi l'essentiel, mais figurez-vous que ce petit malin est entrain de penser dans sa tête aux paroles d'une balade que l'on chante  
dans les tavernes et que le reste de ses pensées immédiates est du coup illisible! Esméros a sacrément bien entraîné ses espions...  
La minute d'après, il s'approcha de l'homme et le saisit par le pan de sa cape:  
- Alors, mon vieux, comme ca, tu es l'indic préféré d'Esméros? La Fouine, c'est ca? Tu vas nous apprendre quelques petites choses...  
- Va chier, répliqua La Fouine d'un air de défi.  
Ivan le regarda d'un air menaçant:  
- Ecoute, joue pas au con avec moi, d'accord, petite souillure? Je vois qu'on t'a appris à fermer ton esprit, mais il est si faible que je  
suis sûr que je peux le briser si je veux... Et dans ce cas, au mieux, tu auras la migraine pendant trois jours, mais au pire, tu vas devenir  
complètement timbré, et de plus, j'aurai tout de même ce que je veux...  
Cylia fut paniquée:  
- Ivan! Tu ne vas pas faire ca? Ce n'est pas un mystique, le choc risque vraiment de lui causer des dommages irréparables!  
- Pas de pitié, Ivan, dit Garett. Tu as bien raison, il nous faut ces informations!  
Vlad se contenta de répondre:  
- Là, je pense que la fin justifiera les moyens. Nous devons sauver Eléana.  
Ivan réagit:  
- Exactement! Je vais me gêner!  
Le petit homme se contenta de répondre:  
- Va chier, je trahirai pas mon maître!  
Ivan lâcha un soupir. Il n'avait encore jamais eu recours à ce pouvoir. C'était pire qu'un viol, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Jamais il ne serait  
allé jusque là par le passé.  
"Bon sang, que suis-je entrain de devenir comme homme?"  
Mais cette scrupule s'étouffa en un clin d'oeil; la vie d'Eléana avant tout.  
- Tu l'auras voulu, dit-il d'un ton furieux.  
Et sa main droite se plaqua contre le front de sa victime. L'homme se mit à hurler.  
Il n'était pas un mystique. Sa barrière psychique vola en éclats comme un mur de verre. Avec la violence d'un torrent, Ivan lui arracha  
toutes ses pensées, tous ses souvenirs, comme un vampire pompe le sang. Il sentit le choc dans sa propre tête, sentit la terreur de sa  
victime, sa douleur, aussi, la migraine qui lui vrilla violemment la tempe. Pourtant, il continua, s'abreuva du flux d'informations très très  
interessantes dont l'homme disposait. Et enfin, il libéra sa victime qui se tint prostrée au sol, sanglotante.  
- Il a pas l'air trop abîmé, dit Pavel.  
En effet, La Fouine redressait déjà la tête en hurlant de douleur. Il parvint à articuler:  
- M... Monstre!  
Il s'évanouit.  
Ivan le regarda avec une satisfaction non-dissimulée:  
- Bon ca va, s'il m'insulte, c'est que son esprit en est sorti intact! Pas étonnant d'ailleurs, c'était loin d'être un saint... Le domaine  
d'Esméros est juste à une vingtaine de kilomètres, dans la chaîne de montagnes. Et apparement, il n'est pas facile d'y accéder...  
Garett regardait Ivan d'un air effrayé:  
- Tu ne recules plus devant rien, toi...  
Ivan était pâle. Il répondit:  
- Je m'effraie moi-même. Si nous ne retrouvons pas Eléana vivante...  
Il marqua une pause:  
- Alors, il se pourrait bien qu'Antinos ait l'air d'un enfant de choeur, comparé à moi quand j'aurai retrouvé Esméros...  
- Ivan le Terrible, dit Garett d'un ton mi-choqué, mi-malicieux.  
Piers, quand à lui, regarda le sol.  
"Ce sont toujours les gens qui ont le plus de gentillesse dans le coeur qui deviennent les pires démons lorsqu'on les brise  
psychologiquement... Pitié, que l'on retrouve Eléana... Ou alors, un démon naîtra des vents impétueux d'Ivan..."

Cette nuit-là fut emplie de peur et par l'odeur du sang...  
Ivan dormait lorsqu'une vision l'assaillit violemment, avec une précision fulgurante.  
Eléana étendue sur un lit... Dans une chambre luxueuse... Elle hurlait de douleur en se tenant le ventre... Elle baignait dans son sang...

Elle souffrait tellement... Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues...  
- NON!  
Il se réveilla et la minute d'après, se précipita pour aller vomir. Une migraine violente l'avait saisi, et il dut s'asseoir par terre pour  
attendre que le sang cesse de battre à ses tempes. Il regarda autour de lui; par chance, il n'avait réveillé personne. Il avait à présent les  
larmes aux yeux et la peur au ventre...  
"Eléana va souffrir... Elle est blessée, mourrante..."  
Il se concentra. Il fallait qu'il revoit cette vision. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui l'avait blessée. Il avait vu juste une chose, c'est qu'elle perdait  
beaucoup de sang...  
La migraine le frappa et la vision lui vint à nouveau.  
Eléana étendue... Le sang coulait... de ses jambes...  
- Oh non!  
D'un coup, il comprit.  
"Elle porte un enfant de moi... Un enfant qui ne vivra pas!"  
Son coeur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Des images auxquelles il s'était efforcé de ne pas penser trop souvent lui  
revenaient à présent en mémoire, avec un fond de nostalgie.  
La nuit dans l'auberge... Il se rappellait encore, après leur conversation... Elle ne se résolvait pas à dormir, lui non plus... Doucement, ils  
s'étaient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et avaient fini par s'embrasser... Et après, tout était de nouveau allé très vite... Le désir était  
revenu, il n'avait pas résisté... Elle non plus... La rapidité du début de la soirée les avait laissé tous les deux frustrés malgré l'intensité du  
moment... Cette fois, ca avait duré bien plus longtemps... Il se souvenait encore de son corps épousant le sien, ses lèvres sur les  
siennes, leurs souffles mêlés... Et les rares moments où il avait détaché ses lèvres des siennes, il avait murmuré son prénom... Elle était  
à lui, et à lui seul... Elle s'était donnée complètement à lui, avec toute son âme...  
Ivan sentit les larmes lui serrer la gorge... Tant d'émotions... Si les choses avaient été différentes, oui, il aurait pu naître... Il était le fruit  
de leur amour, de leur chair à tous les deux... Et la guerre le leur arrachait avant même qu'il ait pu vivre...  
Car Ivan savait que s'il y'avait eu la moindre chance pour qu'il naisse, il aurait prédit sa venue. C'était une obligation. Il avait vu d'autres  
mystiques de Jupiter pour le confirmer. Mais l'inévitable l'était-il pour autant?  
"Je ne peux pas abandonner mon enfant sous prétexte que c'est... ainsi?"  
Il se demanda s'ils arriveraient à temps pour sauver et Eléana, et l'enfant. Il n'en savait rien. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il se demandait  
s'il devait parler aux autres de cette vision. Personne, même pas Vlad, ne savait qu'il avait été avec Eléana bien plus loin que ne  
l'autorisaient les bonnes moeurs...  
Il ne pouvait quand même pas leur dire: "Les amis, j'ai couché avec Eléana et elle est enceinte, faut se magner!".  
Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son enfant, même si celui-ci ne devait pas survivre. Il devait tout tenter pour changer la donne.  
Aussi, il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida.  
- Ivan?  
Cylia était éveillée depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle avait compris ce qui se passait et elle lui demanda:  
- Qu'as-tu vu?  
Ivan la regarda:  
- Cylia... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... J'ai fait une bêtise...  
Il lui raconta. Cylia n'eut pas l'air choqué le moins du monde, plutôt... compatissante. Elle répondit:  
- C'est mauvais signe, Ivan. Si cet enfant avait la moindre chance d'en réchapper, tu aurais dû le voir naître. Ce qui ne signifie qu'une  
seule chose...  
- De quoi?  
- Même si nous parvenons à délivrer Eléana avant sa fausse couche, il ne naîtra pas. Et dans ce cas... On peut penser qu'Eléana va  
mourir.  
Ivan se couvrit la main de sa bouche et les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux:  
- J'ai condamné la femme que j'aime par stupidité...  
Cylia répondit:  
- Ne dis pas cela, Ivan. Eléana l'est depuis le début. Tu n'as juste pas distingué de changement dans son avenir à elle. Que votre... acte  
ait eu lieu ou pas, cela n'aurait rien changé.  
- Sauf que je viens de lui rajouter une épreuve de plus! Ca, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner!  
Cylia haussa les épaules:  
- La prochaine fois, tu devras plutôt essayer de détecter à travers son aura psynergique si il y'a une fécondité possible plutôt qu'à  
travers ton don... C'est ce que font la plupart des mystiques, quelque soit leur type de psynergie, tu sais...  
- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y'en ait une, de prochaine fois, après ca! Du moins, pas avant la fin de la guerre...  
Il ajouta:  
- Comment tu sais ca, pour l'aura psynergique?  
- Les livres d'alchimie le mentionnent. L'alchimie est la créatrice de l'étincelle de vie, quelle qu'elle soit. Et lorsque les mystiques se  
reproduisent, elle intervient d'une manière différente, ce qui permet de transmettre le Don... C'est cette transmission de psynergie qui  
est perceptible.  
Ivan se rappella à ce moment-là... Pendant un court moment, il lui avait semblé avoir perçu une sorte d'aura autour d'Eléana... Il n'y avait  
pas prêté attention sur le coup.  
- Je suis vraiment un idiot, lâcha-t-il.  
Il ajouta:  
- Mais je ne peux pas abandonner cet enfant, Cylia. Si on a une possibilité de le sauver, il faut la tenter! L'avenir n'arrête pas de  
changer, et peut-être que je cesserai enfin de percevoir du noir sur Eléana si...  
- Nous pouvons essayer... Mais il va falloir tout dire aux autres.  
- C'est gênant... Vraiment gênant...  
- Rassure-toi, il y'a au moins deux personnes qui ne te jetteront pas la pierre, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.  
Ivan faillit presque pouffer:  
- Non... Vlad?  
- Je n'ai rien dit...  
Ivan lâcha un soupir:  
- Tu me rassures. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, j'aurais ri...  
Il se leva d'un bond:  
- Il est temps de faire notre possible. Je vais prouver que l'avenir n'est pas fixe, Cylia! 


	50. Le deuil de l'innocence

**Chapitre 50: Le deuil de l'innocence...**

Lorsqu'Eléana se réveilla ce matin-là, elle sentit brutalement une douleur fulgurante dans le bas-ventre. La minute d'après, elle sentit  
une humidité couler entre ses jambes... Une chaude humidité qui devint fontaine...  
- NON! Au secours!  
Son enfant... Son enfant était entrain de mourir... Elle tenta de mobiliser sa psynergie, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas.  
- A l'aide!  
La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant place à Caleb.  
- Eléana? Mon petit ange, qu'as-tu?  
Il vit le sang et poussa un juron avant d'incanter:  
- Soin!  
Mais cela n'eut guère d'effet; le corps voulait tout expulser, et tout les soins du monde ne serviraient à rien. Eléana s'évanouit. Ne  
sachant que faire, le jeune homme fila la porter aux guérisseurs. Et là, eux purent leur dire ce qui s'était passé:  
- Elle était enceinte, affirma le chef des guérisseurs, un mystique d'eau à la longue barbe blanche qui s'était spécialisé dans les sorts  
de guérison. L'embryon a été rejeté... Elle s'est trop sous-alimentée... A présent, elle va bien, mais elle a besoin de repos et le choc  
n'est pas encore passé.  
Caleb en avait été fou de rage. Sous son masque, il restait le terrible Esméros et ignorait le pardon. Il fila dans la chambre de la jeune  
fille qui avait repris connaissance et sanglotait misérablement. La minute d'après, il l'avait giflé violemment:  
- Salope! Comment as-tu osé...  
La minute d'après, une liane jaillit du poing d'Eléana, en larmes et le projeta en arrière:  
- Ne m'approche pas!  
La minute d'après elle s'exclama:  
- Je te rappelle que tu n'as aucun droit sur moi! Nous ne sommes pas mariés!  
- Et avec Ivan, tu l'es, peut-être?  
- Peu importe!  
Elle était à présent brisée et sanglotante:  
- Nous nous aimons plus que tout... Ce qui s'est passé entre nous, ca s'est vraiment fait par amour. Et peu m'importe que je ne sois pas  
unie à lui "officiellement", Caleb! Ivan est le seul homme que j'aimerai jamais, je n'ai pas besoin de sacrément pour ca! Je suis libre! A  
présent, si tu veux me tuer, vas-y! De toute façon... Je voudrais être morte...  
Le jeune homme la regarda. Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il voyait Eléana, si fragile, si blessée... Il avait les larmes  
aux yeux, à présent.  
- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Si j'avais su...  
Sous son masque, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il ressentait. Il vérifia que la pièce était vide et le retira. Puis il s'assit sur le lit:  
- Si j'avais su que tu étais enceinte de lui, j'aurais peut-être agi differement...  
Il ajouta:  
- J'aurais presque envie de te rendre à lui, à présent... Mais si je le fais, Antinos te retrouvera. C'est vraiment l'unique raison...  
Il se surprenait lui-même. Il avait une folle envie de tuer Ivan, mais en même temps, une autre partie de lui était de nouveau apitoyée.

Apitoyée par le choc d'avoir vu Eléana vulnérable. Eléana avec un enfant, seule et désespérée par sa faute. Car il savait que c'était lui  
en partie qui l'avait tué; si Eléana ne s'était pas sous-alimentée, il n'y aurait pas eu d'avortement brutal. Or, si Caleb avait fait durant ces  
dernières semaines des actes très peu recommandables, il n'était pas pour autant pourri au point de tuer un gosse! Eléana sanglotait  
déjà:  
- Il est mort... Et c'est moi qui l'ait tué...  
Son coeur était déchiré. Elle allait mourir de chagrin, cette fois, elle en était sûre. Elle n'y tenait plus. Ivan n'était pas là, et jamais elle  
n'avait eu autant besoin de lui...  
- Eléana, je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé...  
- Mais tu ne me libéreras pas pour autant...  
- Je ne peux pas...  
- Alors, va te faire voir...  
Elle se remit à sangloter. La mort de son enfant la tuait. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Elle savait pourtant que cela allait arriver, qu'il ne  
vivrait pas, puisqu'Ivan ne l'avait pas senti venir...  
"Ivan, pardonne-moi... Je n'ai pas su le protéger... J'ai été incapable de protéger notre enfant à nous, qui aurait pu naître peut-être...  
Avoir sa chance..."  
Les larmes lui serraient la gorge. Elle avait aimé cet enfant dés qu'elle avait su qu'il existait, qu'il grandissait en elle. Et elle l'avait tué.  
Lamentablement tué...  
Comment pourrait-elle jamais se regarder dans une glace après ca? Comment oserait-elle seulement regarder Ivan dans les yeux? Elle  
jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté et se rendit compte que Caleb était encore là.  
- Tu es content de toi? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.  
Caleb lâcha un soupir:  
- Tu me crois un monstre à ce point? J'ai été furieux, mais je n'aurais jamais voulu faire de mal à ton enfant... Qui que soit le père, c'est  
un enfant!  
Eléana baissa les yeux:  
- Non, c'est vrai... C'est plus de ma faute que de la tienne, de toute façon...  
Caleb s'assit sur le lit:  
- Tu feras une très bonne mère, Eléana, je n'en doûte pas. Celui-ci n'a pas pu vivre, mais n'oublie pas que lorsqu'Antinos sera vaincu, tu  
pourras en avoir d'autres, et ils vivront dans un monde en paix...  
- Il n'y en aura pas d'autres, puisque je n'ai plus de père pour les concevoir! Abruti!  
Caleb lâcha un soupir:  
- Je ne fais pas l'affaire, moi? Faut-il vraiment que ce soit Lui?  
- Caleb, va te faire voir!  
- Non, j'ai bien l'intention de rester là, répliqua-t-il. Tu vas mal, je ne te laisserai pas seule!  
- C'est ca, fais le cavalier noble et généreux... En attendant, c'est toi qui m'a maintenue prisonnière ici!  
- Pour te protéger...  
- Laisse-moi!  
- Non...  
Il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de partir, il était son ennemi, mais en même temps, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.  
Elle s'effondra, à nouveau en pleurs. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Eléana aurait tant voulu avoir le courage de lui dire d'aller se  
faire voir à nouveau, mais elle n'y arrivait plus, car elle savait qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé... Il l'aimait. Et elle voyait qu'il  
n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la consoler, qu'il était prêt à tout pour ca, hormis la seule chose qu'elle lui avait demandé; la libérer.  
- Je te hais, gémit-elle dans ses bras.  
- Tue-moi alors, répliqua-t-il.  
Eléana se dégagea:  
- Tu es ignoble!  
Sa colère avait repris le dessus. Caleb eut un petit sourire triste:  
- Tu me hais pour ce que j'ai fait, mais tu sais qu'au fond, je suis toujours ton meilleur ami. Et ca ne change rien.  
Eléana hocha la tête:  
- Oui. Tu as raison. Je voudrais te tuer, mais j'en suis incapable. Tu es et reste mon meilleur ami, alors que pourtant, je devrais te  
maudire... Car tu vas faire rater tout ce pourquoi je me suis sacrifiée!  
- Et si ce n'est pas le cas? Si au final, j'avais raison, me haïras-tu encore? Car ta haine est le fruit de ta raison, mais si elle n'a plus de  
raison d'être, que restera-t-il dans ton coeur, Eléana?  
Il ajouta:  
- Je me fiche de ta haine, au fond, Eléana. Je sais pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait, et ca me suffit. Maintenant, veille à guérir, et vite.  
Car bientôt, tu comprendras mieux.  
Il marqua une pause et dit:  
- Eléana, je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai raison. Quand tu seras sortie d'ici, je ne veux plus t'enchaîner. Ca  
me fait trop mal. Ne m'y force pas. Tu promets que tu ne t'enfuieras pas avant que je t'ai donné toutes mes raisons de croire que j'ai une  
réelle chance contre Antinos?  
Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, le regard larmoyant. Il était sincère, cela se voyait, et la jeune fille sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle se  
contenta de répondre:  
- Tu promets d'être sincère avec moi si je t'accorde ce que tu demandes?  
- Je l'ai toujours été...  
Il demanda:  
- Alors... Tu me promets?  
Eléana réfléchit un instant. Ce qu'il lui demandait était assez redoutable, car si ses amis prenaient le risque de la délivrer, elle allait bien  
être obligée de les suivre. Elle répliqua alors:  
- Tu as trois jours. Après si tu échoues, où je redeviens ta prisonnière, ou alors je m'enfuis et tu ne me reverras plus!  
- Et si je réussis?  
- Tu te débrouilles pour prévenir mes amis. Et tu les laisses décider, Caleb.  
- Si Ivan t'aime autant qu'il le prétend, il te dira lui-même de te retirer du combat et de demeurer dans la forteresse, quand je leur  
exposerai ma solution.  
- Il refuseras d'être séparé de moi à nouveau!  
- Alors, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas autant qu'il le prétend, puisqu'il préfére t'avoir près de lui et en danger, plutôt que de te laisser à moi,  
plus apte à te protéger...  
- TAIS-TOI!  
- Ah, j'ai touché un point sensible!  
Eléana le fusilla du regard:  
- Jusqu'à présent, le moins correct de vous deux a bel et bien été toi et je n'en démordrai pas!  
Caleb haussa les épaules:  
- Bon, je vais y aller, si tu t'énerves trop, tu ne vas pas te rétablir... Mais j'espère pour Ivan qu'il est aussi fin joueur que moi, ou j'ai bien  
l'impression qu'il ne va pas te garder longtemps...  
Et il remit son masque avant de sortir de la pièce.  
- Bon sang! Quel abominable manipulateur!  
Et elle s'était laissée à moitié piéger. Elle était tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle crut exploser. Mais en même temps, elle se sentait  
si faible qu'elle sentit le désespoir la consumer de nouveau. Elle prit son parti. Bon. Trois jours. Après, elle retenterait tout pour s'enfuir.  
Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir...  
Puis de nouveau, elle pensa à son enfant et le chagrin la submergea. Où tout cela allait-il la mener?

Elle fut rétablie le lendemain et Caleb alla la chercher pour la mener au jardin. Cette fois, il portait toujours son masque:  
- De qui cherches-tu à te cacher, Caleb? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient sur un chemin bordé de rosiers sauvages.  
- Antinos, répondit-il. Lui-même n'a jamais vu mon visage et il ne faut pas qu'il le voie, sinon, il comprendrait que je suis un futur traître.  
Les gardes et tout le personnel de ce château ne le connaissent pas non plus. Je dois à tout prix éviter la traîtrise.  
Il ajouta:  
- J'ai remarqué que vivre dans le secret nous apporte bien plus d'assurance, et nous permet de dépasser nos limites. Devant toi, à  
présent, je suis Caleb, le frêle gamin avec qui tu as tout partagé... Mais pour tout mon petit monde, je suis Esméros, le tueur au masque  
d'éméraude, que tous redoutent. Mon masque fait naître des rumeurs que j'encourage volontiers... Certains pensent que mon visage est  
brûlé. D'autres croient que je ne serais pas complètement humain... Le jour où mon identité est démasquée, je ne pourrais plus leur  
faire peur, et dans ce cas, je serai un homme mort. Je ne l'enlève même pas pour dormir. Tu es la seule désormais à connaitre  
l'homme derrière le Seigneur Eméraude.  
- Joli privilège, fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Avoue que je te fascine, dit-il soudain. Tu ne me croyais pas capable d'une telle intelligence, ni d'une telle force de caractère...  
- J'ai été étonnée, oui, avoua la jeune fille. Mais ca ne change rien. Pour moi, tu restes une infâme ordure avec qui j'ai négocié trois  
jours de trêve!  
Caleb pouffa:  
- Tu es toujours aussi obstinée... Je dois être masochiste, mais ce trait de ton caractère ne fait que me rendre plus amoureux...  
- Toi, tu ne fais que me répugner de plus en plus...  
- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai compris, au bout de la vingtième fois? On dirait que c'est toi-même, que tu cherches à persuader...  
- N'importe quoi, répliqua-t-elle, furibonde.  
- Tu n'as jamais su me mentir, dit-il enfin.  
Eléana se retourna brusquement et le fusilla violemment du regard:  
- Oui, tu as raison, il y'a une part de moi qui n'arrive pas à admettre que tu sois devenu une telle ordure. Il y'a une part de moi qui pense  
toujours que tu es mon meilleur ami, et que tu es juste pris de folie...  
- Et il y'a une part de toi qui m'aime plus qu'elle ne devrait et qui rejette ses sentiments pour ne pas trahir l'être que tu aimes depuis  
seulement deux mois...  
- C'est faux, répliqua-t-elle.  
- Prouve-le, répondit-il.  
- J'aime Ivan et tu n'y changeras rien!  
- Tu aimes deux personnes à la fois...  
- Non. Ca, jamais!  
- Comme tu veux, mais moi, je sais que oui. Et lui aussi le savait. La jalousie l'a torturé au plus haut point sans qu'il n'ose te l'avouer...  
- N'importe qui aurait été jaloux à sa place.  
- A ce point? Cette jalousie aurait dû t'alarmer. Il a lu dans ton esprit. Il connait la place que j'occupe. Il l'a supporté. Mais il l'a supporté  
avec la rage et la douleur au coeur.  
Eléana sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à la pensée qu'Ivan ait pu autant souffrir. Elle aurait préféré que Caleb ne soit jamais  
revenu. Et elle lui dit:  
- Alors je te maudis d'être revenu dans ma vie... Tu prétends m'aimer, mais tu es entrain de détruire mon bonheur... Mais peu importe.  
Je finirai par retrouver Ivan, quoi qu'il arrive. Car même en admettant que j'ai pu éprouver un jour pour toi plus que de l'amitié, c'est un  
sentiment qui appartient au passé. Ivan appartient à mon présent et à mon avenir... Et il est ma vie. Je l'aime plus que tout en ce  
monde, et si j'ai un choix à faire, ce sera lui. Et toujours lui.  
Elle n'avait aucun doûte. Caleb répondit alors:  
- C'est ce qu'on verra. Mais le jour du choix, tu auras intérêt à être vraiment sûre de toi...  
- C'est déjà tout réfléchi...  
- J'ai encore deux jours pour t'amener à réfléchir... Et cette fois, tu réfléchiras vraiment sérieusement... 


	51. Menace sur le domaine

**Chapitre 51: Menace sur le domaine...**

La forteresse du Soleil Noir était située sur une corniche au centre d'une île imprenable dans la mer orientale. C'était une très haute  
tour, ceinte d'une triple muraille de fer, que nul homme ou dieu n'aurait pu entamer. Une création de la pure alchimie, faite pour résister  
à toute tentative d'intrusion... Nul n'avait de chance d'entrer, mais nul n'avait aucune chance d'en sortir... Les gardes qui y travaillaient se  
savaient condamnés à l'avance s'ils avaient le malheur de déplaire au souverain de la maison. Les pointes de ce bâtis de fer  
semblaient prêtes à déchirer le ciel. Ce dernier était toujours plus ou moins d'un noir d'encre la nuit, enflammé de rouge sanglant la  
journée, car la psynergie de Mars y régnait en maître absolu. Sa puissance était telle que l'eau de la mer bouillonnait, au contact de  
cette île volcanique brûlante. La corniche était d'ailleurs entourée de part et d'autre d'une rivière sulfureuse et bouillonnante. C'était  
l'enfer sur terre.  
Dans la puissante tour, tout était de dallages noirs aux bords d'un orangé enflammé. Des statues de Djinns de Mars constituaient la  
majorité du décor. On avait également droit à des murs incrustés de sculptures en forme de dragon, prêtes à cracher du vrai feu sur les  
intrus qui avaient le malheur de circuler sans l'autorisation du maître des lieux. Et dans la haute salle du trône, un immense cercle au  
centre duquel se trouvait une gravure de Sol, étincellait d'un pourpre flamboyant. Et le trône d'Antinos, tout de rubis, complètait ce décor  
de feu d'enfer.  
Le maître des lieux avait des yeux pourpre et des cheveux d'un noir de corbeau, tranchant sur sa peau blafarde. Il portait une cape  
pourpre sur une tunique du noir le plus lugubre. Il portait une ceinture retenue par une boucle incrustée du rubis le plus gros et le plus  
foncé, semblable à une goutte de sang géante, et assorti à ses yeux. Et il portait également une épée d'argent, à la lame très longue, et  
également tranchante à souhait.  
Antinos était le plus redoutable mystique de Mars de son temps, et le savait. Pour obtenir toujours plus de pouvoir, il avait empoisonné  
ses quatre frères et soeurs, assassiné de sang-froid sa propre mère, violé la tombe de son père pour s'emparer de l'artefact qu'elle  
contenait. Et l'existence d'Eléana avait été pour lui une aubaine en même temps qu'une menace. Il rêvait de s'emparer des objets des  
quatre Cités Sacrées. Or, il avait récement appris qu'Eléana faisait très bien ce boulot pour lui...  
Néammoins, il n'était pas question de laisser cette abominable peste s'emparer de l'arc d'Atalanta; une prophétie lui prédisait que si  
jamais cela venait à être le cas, elle aurait le pouvoir de le détruire. Or, il se méfiait tout de même des avertissements des adeptes de  
Jupiter. Mais ce matin, un événement l'avait rendu fou de rage.  
Il avait appris par l'un de ses espions que son serviteur Esméros venait de le trahir. Apparement, celui-ci avait coincé Eléana et la  
maintenait prisonnière chez lui, mais n'avait point jugé utile de le révéler! Si ce n'était pas de la trahison, qu'est-ce que c'était,  
franchement?  
Bon, honnêtement, il était surpris. D'ordinaire, il savait reconnaître la moindre duplicité, et si Esméros lui avait apparu assoiffé de  
pouvoir, il avait été sûr que ce dernier ne chercherait sûrement pas à le manipuler. Il n'avait demandé qu'une seule chose, c'était de  
disposer comme il l'entendait d'Eléana quand il l'aurait capturé, s'il y parvenait avant les autres.  
Antinos en avait alors déduit que la Princesse des quatre étoiles avait énervé le mystique et qu'il désirait se venger personnellement  
d'elle et il n'y avait point vu d'inconvénient. Du moment qu'elle mourrait, pas de problème! Lui, tout ce qui l'interessait, c'était le cristal  
psynergique. Seulement, Esméros ne lui avait toujours pas fait parvenir.  
Donc, il y'avait traîtrise.  
Esméros devait sûrement envisager de le garder pour lui...  
Et essayer de prendre sa place!  
Et cela, Antinos n'appréciait pas.  
"Tu n'as pas intérêt à me damner le pion, mystique de Vénus de pacotille! C'est moi, le maître de tout Weyard, à présent, et il n'y aura  
nulle concurrence!"  
Il serra les poings, et du feu apparut dans sa main. Autour de lui, les torches se mirent à cracher des flamèches plus nombreuses,  
comme si tout le feu alentours réagissait à son énervement.  
"Je suis le maître de la psynergie de Mars et nul ne peut me vaincre! Tu l'apprendras à tes dépens!"  
Ce qui l'agacait, cependant, c'était la disparition de ses deux plus fidèles lieutenants, Nathos et Igniata; ceux-ci avaient été apparement  
tués par les mystiques qui accompagnaient Eléana dans son voyage. Nessos, le seul adepte de Mercure à le soutenir, lui avait parlé en  
particulier d'un jeune mystique de Jupiter à la psynergie dévastatrice et surtout, à la ruse pratiquement diabolique; Antinos avait eu du  
mal à croire qu'un gamin ait pu défigurer ainsi le grand mystique guerrier qu'était Nessos. Mais la découverte du corps de Nathos  
n'avait pas laissé nul doûte; il avait été littéralement foudroyé. Et seul les mystiques de Jupiter possédaient ce genre de pouvoir.  
Il en avait dévellopé également une certaine curiosité; il aimait la puissance, et généralement, il préférait recruter les mystiques  
possédant des pouvoirs aussi dévelloppés plutôt que de les combattre. Mais celui qui lui posait problème semblait visiblement dévoué  
corps et âme à Eléana, aussi, il ne se laisserait sûrement pas corrompre... Il le regrettait bien. Il n'avait pas d'adepte de l'air dans son  
armée, car la plupart d'entre eux étaient malheureusement dévoués uniquement au bien et ne se servaient jamais de leurs pouvoirs  
pour le mal. Fait regrettable, car des êtres capables de lire vos pensées pouvaient être des alliés redoutables... et des ennemis très  
dangereux!  
Il règlerait ce problème plus tard.  
Pour l'instant, c'était Esméros, son plus gros problème. Si celui-ci avait décidé de le trahir, il fallait se dépêcher de lui en ôter l'envie, ou  
cela leur prendrait, à d'autres! Et même le tyran le plus puissant savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face à un soulèvement trop continu. La  
peur était la seule façon de contenir un empire aussi large... qui ne faisait que grandir.  
Déjà, la semaine passé, il avait fait raser le territoire des Naëks, qui l'embêtaient depuis un moment et n'avait pas réussi à avoir la tête  
de leur chef, Floranna; cela lui posait également problème, car c'était une mystique de Vénus particulièrement puissante. Entre ses  
mains, une forêt pouvait jeter à terre une armée.  
Et Esméros possédait ce même genre de pouvoir, notamment avec le roc. Une montagne entière pouvait prendre vie sous ses mains,  
il en était persuadé. Heureusement, Esméros ignorait totalement la force de sa psynergie. De moins, il le croyait...  
Ainsi donc, Antinos se mit très rapidement en route. Sur son chemin, des ruines de camps de soldats appartenant à Esméros  
tombèrent en flammes, et le sang coula. Il adorait sentir l'odeur du feu sur son chemin. Cela lui procurait une sensation... jouissive. Sa  
psynergie de Mars était invincible. Et il adorait répandre des rivières de feu sur son passage...  
"Esméros, tu paieras ta traîtrise..."  
Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que celui qu'il poursuivait savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Caleb avait appris la nouvelle environ deux semaines après qu'Eléana ait été capturée. Antinos avait compris sa traîtrise et était décidé  
à lui faire payer. Mais le jeune homme n'avait rien à craindre; il était prêt! Son pouvoir, qu'il avait étendu sur toute la montagne, avait à  
présent dans son élément assez de puissance pour rivaliser avec le feu de son ennemi. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se servir du  
pouvoir du cristal psynergique, mais au final, il n'en aurait pas besoin. La terre serait son alliée.  
Les rochers tomberaient sur la tête de son adversaire en un claquement de doigts. Les plantes inoculeraient leurs plus mortels poisons.  
Le sol s'ouvrirait sous ses pieds. Il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir jamais s'approcher du palais. C'était pour cela qu'il était aussi sûr  
qu'Eléana ne risquerait plus rien avec lui; car ce qu'Antinos avait réussi à faire avec son élément, il avait réussi à le faire avec le sien...  
Ne plus faire qu'un avec la terre...

Ce matin-là, il alla voir Eléana. Il n'avait plus qu'une journée pour faire ses preuves, après, elle se retournerait de nouveau contre lui.  
Cependant, il sentait qu'elle avait apprécié leur trêve. Elle avait espéré qu'il la laisserait partir de lui-même, il l'avait bien vu. Et cela lui  
fendait le coeur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui accorder ce qu'elle lui demandait, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était si près du but! Ce n'était  
pas le moment de craquer. Eléana l'accueillit avec un petit sourire triste. La perte de son enfant l'avait dévastée, mais elle tenait le  
coup, il l'avait senti. Elle lui demanda:  
- Je suppose que te demander de me rendre mon cristal psynergique serait d'un optimisme proche de la sottise...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Antinos ne l'aura pas. Et tu le récupéras quand tu m'auras écouté. Parce que tu sais quoi? Je n'ai pas besoin de me  
servir de cet artefact de pacotille, je sais que je suis plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais... sauf ton respect!  
Eléana pouffa:  
- Si jamais tu as la malchance que je m'évade, je me ferais un plaisir de te prouver le contraire...  
Et elle ajouta:  
- Et puisque tu es si fort, pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire par Ivan l'autre fois?  
- Parce que si je ne l'avait pas fait, il m'aurait soupçonné, crétine!  
- Il n'empêche que je ne suis pas convaincue..;  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras bientôt une belle démonstration...  
Il marqua une pause avant de dire:  
- Antinos va bientôt se pointer ici. Il sait que tu es là, et il sait maintenant que je l'ai trahi. Toutes ces semaines de travail vont donc  
devoir aboutir, maintenant. Je te parie ce que tu veux que je vais repousser sans mal ce qu'il va nous envoyer...  
- Tu es dingue! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- C'est dangereux, le métier d'agent double, tu sais... Il paraît qu'il n'arrête pas de s'en prendre à mes soldats, ce pauvre La Fouine n'est  
toujours pas revenu de sa dernière mission, je crois qu'il s'est fourré dans un sacré pétrin...  
- Tu es dingue, répéta Eléana.  
- C'est ce qu'il nous reste à voir..;  
- Tu ferais mieux de me laisser filer d'ici, s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Allons, mon coeur, je ne veux pas que tu rates une miette du spectacle...  
- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi!  
- Tsss... Arrête d'être aussi susceptible...  
Eléana le fusilla du regard:  
- C'est toi qui est insupportable, Caleb, et...  
A cet instant, un garde surgit, avec un air paniqué. Il semblait avoir couru depuis le poste-garde de l'avant de la forteresse et il se plia  
en deux devant Esméros.  
- Maître... Je... dois vous dire...  
Il s'efforca de bredouilla quelques mots, mais d'une voix incompréhensible.  
Caleb le regarda, apitoyé:  
- Du calme, du calme... Reprend ton souffle, et prends ton temps, parce que je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis...  
Le soldat se reprit et lâcha d'une voix aigu:  
- Maître, Antinos... il arrive...  
- Maintenant?  
- Oui, maître!  
Caleb garda son sang-froid. Le moment était venu. Il ordonna d'un ton calme:  
- D'accord. Mets tout le monde en état d'alerte. Fais sonner les cloches. Que personne ne panique. Je suis le seul maître des lieux ici et  
Antinos et ses sbires vont le comprendre! Personne ne sera en danger dans ce domaine! Je suis votre seul seigneur et maître et je  
protégerai mes sujets!  
- Bien, maître, répondit le garde avant de s'incliner.  
Eléana le regarda, effrayée:  
- Tu as intérêt à être sûr de ce que tu fais, parce que sinon, tu peux nous perdre tous!  
Caleb la regarda à travers son masque. Il dit enfin:  
- Eléana, je te le promets; tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Et maintenant, je vais te le prouver. Viens avec moi.  
Il l'entraîna sur le chemin de ronde. Au loin, on voyait une longue traînée de feu dans l'horizon de l'aube ensanglantée.  
- Prépare-toi à tout hasard à te défendre, mais normalement, tu n'en auras même pas besoin...  
Il dit:  
- Tu m'as promis de ne pas t'enfuir avant demain. Je te rends ton cristal?  
- Je me sentirais plus rassurée, avoua-t-elle.  
- D'accord.  
Il repartit et revint deux minutes après, avec le cristal et le bâton:  
- Voilà pour ma guerrière. Mais je te le répéte; je suis persuadé que tu n'en auras même pas besoin.  
A ce moment-là, on entendit le son du cor des éclaireurs.  
- Ah, le signal, dit Caleb. Ils arrivent...  
Il alla sur son cheval et regarda Eléana:  
- Observe bien, Eléana, tu vas assister à un joli spectacle... 


	52. Une trahison venant du coeur

**Chapitre 52: Une trahison venant du coeur...**

- Enfin, nous y voilà! s'exclama Vlad.  
Pendant tout ce temps, ils étaient enfin parvenus vers la fameuse montagne, quand soudain, Ivan s'immobilisa:  
- Oh bon sang!  
Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il sentait et dût faire vision pour s'en assurer:  
- On a un léger problème, dit-il. Cylia, tu vois ce que je vois?  
L'homologue féminin du mystique d'air, surprise par l'injonction de son compagnon, se concentra à son tour, et fut en effet bien surprise.  
- Ouh là, là, fit-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Pavel. Moi aussi, je sens quelque chose de bizarre...  
Ivan se tourna vers ses compagnons et expliqua:  
- Cette montagne est chargée de psynergie de Vénus au point que ca n'en est pas naturel. C'est comme si c'était une entité vivante. Je  
ne sais pas ce qui se passera si nous pénétrons cet endroit, mais en tout cas, je ne sais pas si elle laissera passer des mystiques ne  
possédant pas de psynergie de Vénus...  
Il ajouta:  
- Bon sang, que faire? Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir passer, mais en même temps, je n'ai qu'une peur, c'est de mettre Eléana en  
danger. Si jamais celui qui l'a capturée la prend en otage...  
Vlad dit aussitôt:  
- Alors voyons si les adeptes de Vénus peuvent passer. Les autres, retez à l'arrière, et on trouvera un moyen de vous faire rentrer...  
- Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Cylia.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elle:  
- La seule possibilité que je vois, c'est de voler de la poudre Naëk dans la forteresse et de nous en parsemer pour que nos psynergies  
à nous soient indétectables. Et dans ce cas, nos armes seront notre seule possibilité de défense...  
- C'est une mission suicide, dit Lina avec une grimâce.  
- Mais en même temps, dit Piers, ca a bien l'air d'être notre seule alternative.  
- Ivan, c'est à toi de décider, dit Garett.  
Le jeune homme blond dit aussitôt:  
- Ca me paraît la seule solution. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais qu'Eléana...  
Il s'interrompit. Il était si inquiet pour elle qu'il avait les nerfs à vif. Pavel lui tapota l'épaule:  
- Aie confiance. Tout ira bien.  
- Je l'espère...  
Mais ils eurent bientôt une mauvaise surprise. En effet, ils perçurent l'arrivée d'une troupe armée derrière eux, et surtout une puissance  
phénoménale en émaner.  
- Cachons-nous! dit Vlad.  
Tout le monde obtempéra. Et là, ils virent arriver un mystique en cape pourpre. Il était entouré d'une aura rouge.  
- Dix contre un qu'il s'agit d'Antinos, chuchota Garett.  
Tout le monde approuva en silence. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir pour le connaître; ils voyaient tous la longue épée d'argent, la ceinture au rubis  
étincellant, d'une couleur de sang, la tunique noire, les prunelles pourpres, les cheveux couleur corbeau... Il était tout à fait dangereux.  
Ivan savait déjà que la lame de Némésis ne fonctionnerait sûrement pas contre lui.  
Tout comme il savait qu'Eléana mourrait si elle croisait le chemin de cet être contre-nature...  
- Il vient chercher Eléana, chuchota-t-il. Si nous n'agissons pas rapidement...  
- Attendons un peu, dit Piers. J'ai le sentiment que nous allons peut-être avoir une occasion...

Caleb galopa jusqu'au flanc de la montagne, et là, il descendit. Il devait sentir le sol sous ses pieds pour que sa psynergie fonctionne à  
pleine puissance. Il allait lancer toutes ses armes contre Antinos, et il en avait à lui lancer! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment,  
pouvoir lui montrer toute la force de sa puissance! C'était un moment unique. Et Eléana allait constater qu'il était devenu le mystique le  
plus puissant du monde, et qu'il déposait son coeur à ses pieds... Quelle demoiselle pourrait résister à quelque chose d'aussi  
redoutable? Personnellement, il n'en connaissait aucune. Enfin, il vit son ennemi l'interpeller de loin:  
- Seigneur Esméros! cria-t-il. Quelle est donc cette traîtrise? Où est la princesse des quatre étoiles? Et où est le cristal psynergique?  
- Hors de question de vous les donner, cria Caleb. Car, je ne rêve que d'une chose... Vous voir mort, Antinos, seigneur du Soleil Noir, et  
gangrène sur notre monde!  
Et la minute d'après, il attaqua. Brusquement, la montagne entière s'ébranla! Et une pluie de roches surgit soudain, prête à ensevelir, et  
le mystique de Mars, et surtout, les soldats qui l'avaient accompagnés.

Du côté d'Ivan et de ses amis, on était surpris:  
- C'est quoi ce délire? fit Sofia.  
- Bonne question, approuva Garett.  
Ivan répondit aussitôt:  
- Facile! Esméros veut le pouvoir d'Eléana pour lui seul!  
- Et bien dans ce cas, laissons les loups se taper dessus, dit Vlad. J'ai l'impression que ca va nous faciliter le travail!  
- Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'Eléana devienne un dommage collatéral, dit Lina, paniquée.  
- J'imagine qu'elle ne risque rien tant qu'elle est dans la forteresse, dit Ivan. Mais nous devons arriver à y entrer rapidement...

Cependant, l'affrontement avait commencé et les huit mystiques durent malheureusement penser à éviter de se faire griller quand  
Antinos incendia les bois d'un seul geste. La minute d'après, sa puissante psynergie de feu frappa la barrière de terre que Caleb avait  
eu le temps d'improviser. Il se hâta de riposter par un violent séïsme qui projeta Antinos hors de sa monture. Celui-ci parvint cependant  
à reprendre son équilibre et atterit debout, face à son adversaire.  
- Tu n'es pas assez fort pour me vaincre, le nargua-t-il.  
- Mais tu ne pénétreras pas ce territoire moi vivant! répliqua Caleb. Je suis le seul maître de la psynergie de Vénus!  
Et il déchaîna des lianes qui tentèrent de soulever son ennemi, qui les fit brûler. L'air alentours se chargea de la force brûlante du  
mystique de Mars et explosa littéralement. Un violent nuage de feu entoura le jeune homme, qui en sentit les brûlures et hurla de  
douleur, à la grande satisfaction de son ennemi:  
- Tu vois? Je suis imbattable!  
Mais Caleb avait réussi à sortir du nuage de feu, et sa psynergie de soin le soigna aussitôt. Ca avait fait mal, oui. Mais rien  
d'irréparable. C'était bien ce qui lui semblait, Antinos allait devoir faire bien mieux que ca!  
"Eléana, je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour toi!"  
Il envoya de nouveau des jets de rochers à la puissance ahurissante. La minute d'après, un rayon de lave jaillit de la terre, pouvoir de  
Gaïa et projetta de nouveau son ennemi en l'air, qui riposta à nouveau par des colonnes de feu, qu'Esméros n'eut aucune mal à éviter.  
Caleb était ravi d'enfin pouvoir débrider cette force et cette énergie qu'il avait tant contenue... Il était fait pour être Esméros, il était fait  
pour être le Seigneur d'Eméraude, l'invincible, il était fait pour contrôler le roc. Et il invoqua:  
- Gaïa! Vénus! Rhéa-Cybèle! O déesses mères de toute vie! O pouvoir de la création! Contre le feu et la destruction, battez-vous;  
battez-vous de toutes vos forces!  
Autour de lui, la terre se fissura. Le pouvoir qu'il venait d'appeller, c'était l'essence même de la création. Un rayon d'énergie pur émana  
de tout son corps pour frapper Antinos de plein fouet. Caleb était à présent pratiquement invincible, et le savait. Sous ses pieds  
poussaient des racines gigantesques; autour de lui, les roches volaient. La puissance qu'il montrait était telle qu'on ne pouvait y croire. Il  
ne faisait qu'un avec la terre...

Et cela, de là où elle était, Eléana le voyait très bien. Elle avait eu peur pour Caleb au début, mais maintenant, elle comprenait ce qu'il  
avait voulu lui dire.  
Il ne faisait qu'un avec la psynergie de Vénus. Il s'était entraîné et avait découvert une règle, un secret qu'aucun mystique à part Antinos  
n'avait découvert avant lui; il avait découvert comment tirer sa force du sol, grâce à la terre, son élément! Et à présent, il s'en servait  
pour la protéger, et il avait réellement des chances face à Antinos, car Eléana n'avait jamais vu aucun de ses compagnons posséder un  
tel pouvoir...  
"Tu avais raison aussi, Caleb... Mais Ivan a cru agir pour le mieux..."  
Elle soupira. Elle savait à présent que Caleb n'avait réellement eu que de bonnes raisons d'agir comme il l'avait fait. Il tentait de la  
sauver de la prophétie, même s'il ne s'y prenait pas de la même manière que les autres...  
Parce qu'il l'aimait...  
Cela, Eléana était réellement forcée de le reconnaître. Il s'était emparé de cette puissance pour la sauver. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus  
qu'à prier pour qu'il réussisse, sinon, il allait mourir en vain.  
Cette perspective la terrifia.

Mais Antinos maîtrisait lui aussi très bien son pouvoir et une aura de feu se produisit autour de lui, prête à consumer Esméros, cet  
adversaire si impertinent qui osait l'affronter, lui, le maître du Soleil Noir! Il allait comprendre sa douleur, ca, oui, alors!  
Un gigantesque cercle de flammes se dessina autour de lui et un rayon pourpre, la puissance du feu incarnée, frappa de plein fouet son  
ennemi. Caleb sentit de nouveau une violente brulûre lui envahir la poitrine et eut peur de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Néammoins, la  
psynergie de la montagne frappa tout de même et Antinos se retrouva à nouveau ensevelit sous une tonne de rochers, ce qui permit à  
son adversaire de récupérer avec sa psynergie de Soin.  
"Il sait faire mal, il n'y a pas à dire," pensa Caleb.  
Mais il était fier de lui. Il résistait à l'assaut mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et à présent, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses:  
- Wadjet!  
Son invocation, secret des règles de l'alchimie(ce n'était pas les Djinns qui lui permettait de la créer), réagit aussitôt à l'appel et un  
superbe cobra géant se dressa face à Antinos, près à le mordre. Caleb se doûtait que le venin du serpent ne suffirait pas à tuer son  
adversaire, mais cela l'obligerait à se replier, il en était sûr. Le serpent était d'un vert éméraude magnifique, traversé de rayures  
dorées. L'incarnation de l'âme terrestre de son chef. Il piqua aussitôt vers Antinos, décidé à le mordre. Pendant ce temps, Vlad et les  
autres regardaient le combat, ahuris, mais ayant bien compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher. Le feu frappait de partout et risquait  
trop de les atteindre. Ils étaient obligés d'attendre.  
Antinos tenta de pulvériser le serpent à coup de colonnes de feu, mais l'agile bête esquiva. Il était le cobra le plus rapide. Il ne craignait  
pratiquement aucune blessure, tant que la force de son invocateur continuait de le soutenir. Et Caleb était là pour cela, à présent.  
- Allez, ma douce, Wadjet, Reine des Cobras! Que ton baiser mortel signe la fin du règne d'Antinos! La fin du chaos, et le début de la  
fertilité!  
Le cobra cracha un flot de venin, mais Antinos s'en protégea de son bouclier de feu avant de dire:  
- Jolie invocation, Esméros... Mais cela ne vous protégera pas de ma fureur!  
Caleb comprit qu'il fallait battre en retraite et sauta sur son cheval. Pour avoir plus de chance de vaincre, il devait atteindre son ennemi  
au millieu de son domaine, là où l'aura psynergique était la plus puissante. Antinos s'en rendit compte et le poursuivit, tandis que le  
cobra rampait derrière, en émettant des sifflements furieux. Et bientôt, tout recommenca. Le cobra se remit à cracher son venin, les  
aura de feu traversèrent le ciel... Et la minute d'après, des météores commencèrent à s'abattre partout, véritable pluie de feu entre les  
montagnes. Caleb sentit la peur l'envahir; se pouvait-il qu'il perde, au final?  
Mais Wadjet était parvenue à esquiver toute cette pluie de feu et ondula grâcieusement vers l'ennemi du maître qu'elle devait tout faire  
pour protéger. Et enfin, ses crocs frappèrent.  
Antinos fut grièvement touché. En dépit de sa puissance, il sentit la brulûre du venin se faire si forte que la douleur le paralysa. Mais ce  
n'était pas sa seule arme:  
- Epée de feu! hurla-t-il. Frappe mon ennemi!  
L'épée fut lançé de sa main et toucha Caleb en plein dans l'épaule, par chance. Il hurla sous l'effet de la brulûre et tomba à genoux,  
incapable d'attaquer. Il hurla cependant:  
- Mère Gaïa, vient à mon aide!  
Antinos, paralysé par le venin, ne put esquiver ce dernier coup. Le jet de lave le projeta hors du domaine qu'il n'aurait jamais dû tenter  
de profaner. Et il se retrouva dans un des gouffres de la montagne, non pas mort, car il était bien trop puissant pour cela; mais si affaibli  
qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre pendant un moment. Et cela, Caleb le savait. Antinos reviendrait, oui... Mais il venait de prouver qu'il  
était capable de le vaincre à lui seul...

- CALEB!  
Eléana avait hurlé depuis le chemin de ronde. Elle le voyait blessé et cela venait de lui rappeller d'un coup la force de leur amitié. Elle  
sauta sur son cheval et se précipita vers lui, le coeur battant:  
"Non! Pitié, non!"  
Le jeune homme retira son masque en la voyant arriver:  
- Antinos n'a pas été... tendre, articula-t-il, toujours plié en deux.  
Il avait du mal à respirer. Eléana comprit que c'était grave. Elle voyait le sang par terre, elle voyait tout.  
- Ma psynergie de soin ne suffira pas à guérir ca...  
- J'ai ce qu'il faut, répliqua Eléana.  
Elle leva son bâton:  
- Gemme de Basalte, à ce guerrier, redonne vie!  
Une lumière verte émana de la précieuse éméraude et frappa le jeune homme qui sentit instantanément la plaie se refermer et le sang  
cesser de couler. Eléana lâcha un soupir de soulagement... Et se laissa glisser au sol. Caleb la regarda:  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?  
Se rendant compte, elle détourna les yeux:  
- Laisse tomber!  
Mais le jeune homme ne lâcha pas prise:  
- Je t'ai entendue crier, tout à l'heure... Tu as eu peur... S'il te plaît, ne le nie pas!  
Eléana se tourna vers lui et répliqua:  
- J'imagine que tu restes toujours mon ami, au fond de moi...  
- Ah... C'était seulement de l'amitié?  
- Exactement!  
Mais Caleb lui attrapa le poignet:  
- Tu mens...  
Si jusqu'ici, Eléana ne l'avait pas compris elle-même, maintenant, elle le savait. Un flot d'émotions indéfinissable et nouveau coulait en  
elle. Et elle se découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Elle regarda Caleb... Ses yeux bleus... Qui était-il maintenant pour elle? Elle avait  
cependant la réponse:  
- Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ce que tu as fait, dit-elle enfin. Tu as été sournois, horrible. Mais tu as risqué ta vie pour moi. Et  
surtout, il y'a un passé entre nous que je n'ai pas oublié...  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit:  
- Tu avais raison... Il y'a deux personnalités en toi... Et une que je n'ai pas oubliée...  
Caleb la regarda. Dans ses yeux, il y'avait une tendresse profonde et un amour sincère. Eléana sentit de la peine l'envahir... une grande  
douleur. Elle eut enfin le courage de dire:  
- Le garçon qui a veillé sur moi depuis ma naissance et le mystique qui vient de se battre pour moi, pour me protéger... Tous deux si  
différents du Caleb jaloux et sournois que tu m'as montré...  
Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle dit enfin:  
- Je les aime.  
Caleb comprit et sentit à son tour des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il lui prit les mains. Eléana ne réussit pas à se dégager.  
- Eléana...  
La minute d'après, il se pencha vers elle. La jeune fille ne réfléchit pas. Elle ne pensait qu'au désespoir qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de  
Caleb. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, accueillirent les siennes avec tendresse. Elle sentit Caleb la prendre dans ses bras, et la minute  
d'après, sans qu'elle eut compris comment, il l'embrassait avec une ardeur sauvage, brûlante... Et elle, n'était plus que sensations, ne  
pouvait s'empêcher de lui répondre. Elle sentait la douleur de Caleb comme si c'était la sienne, et comprenait, maintenant... Elle aimait  
Caleb, oui. Pas d'un amour aussi puissant que celui qu'elle avait pour Ivan, mais d'un amour assez puissant pour le blesser... Assez  
puissant pour être incapable de le voir souffrir sans souffrir également. Elle savait que c'était mal, ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était entrain de  
bafouer sa relation avec Ivan, et pourtant, à cette minute, elle s'en fichait... Son coeur ronronnait. Elle appréciait la saveur de la bouche  
de son ami, plus âpre... Mais enfin... Elle sentit qu'il glissait ses mains sur sa taille, et reprit brusquement ses esprits: NON! C'était  
réservé à Ivan, ce genre d'attouchement! Elle le repoussa:  
- Non! Caleb!  
Celui-ci la regarda, complètement perdu:  
- Tu m'aimes, dit-il enfin. Tu l'as admis.  
Eléana le regarda dans les yeux:  
- Plus fraternellement que d'un amour véritable. Caleb... Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ca, car ca ne change rien dans l'absolu. J'aime Ivan  
plus que tout. Et c'est avec lui que je veux être...  
- Dommage pour toi, répliqua-t-il d'une voix dûre. Parce que quand il va savoir ce que tu viens de faire, je crois qu'il ne va pas  
apprécier...  
A ces mots, Eléana eut des larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues:  
- Je suis coupable, dit-elle enfin. Je n'aurai que ce que je mérite. S'il décide de rompre après ca...  
Sa gorge se serra douloureusement:  
- ...Alors, je l'accepterai...  
Elle soupira. Elle avait comprit comment il était facile au fond de trahir quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Caleb l'avait trahie pour la protéger. Elle,  
elle venait de trahir Ivan pour rendre à Caleb un peu de l'amour inconditionné qu'il lui portait. Ses larmes continuèrent de rouler sur ses  
joues, tandis qu'au loin, le soleil était levé...


	53. Le poids de la faute

**Chapitre 53: Le poids d'une faute...**

Eléana sanglotait à nouveau. Décidément, ca n'arrêtait plus. Elle était allongée, en plein millieu du champ de bataille, tandis que plus  
loin, Caleb ne savait quoi faire pour la consoler. Car bien entendu, il était inutile de tenter de cacher la faute au jeune mystique d'air;  
peut-être même que son don de voyance l'avait déjà averti de ce qui venait de se passer! D'un autre côté, de toute façon, il ne le voulait  
pas, pour sa part; si Ivan décidait de rompre, c'était tant mieux! Le jeune homme réalisa à cet instant que des psynergies étrangères  
étaient présentes sur son territoire et il dit soudain:  
- Eléana? Tiens-toi prête, tes amis arrivent...  
- Oh, bon sang! gémit-elle.  
- Je m'en vais les accueillir et leur donner des explications avant qu'ils ne décident de me foudroyer...  
Et il y alla.  
Vlad et ses amis eurent la surprise de leur vie; ainsi, Esméros n'était autre que Caleb!  
- Je savais que j'avais raison de me méfier de toi, dit Ivan, mais là, c'est le pompon!  
Il faillit le foudroyer, mais Caleb répliqua:  
- Eh! Retiens-toi, mon ami! D'abord, parce que je peux te jeter à terre en une seconde, comme tu l'as vu, je ne suis plus Caleb, je suis  
Esméros, seigneur de cette montagne, et sur ce terrain, vous êtes tous battus d'avance! Mais je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Au fond,  
nous voulons tous la même chose; vaincre Antinos et protéger Eléana. Alors, franchement, nous devrions penser à cela avant tout! J'ai  
une proposition à vous faire; laissez Eléana sur mon territoire. Elle y sera en sécurité, même sans l'arc d'Atalanta, car comme vous  
l'avez vu tout à l'heure, j'ai le pouvoir de vaincre Antinos à moi seul! Ainsi, la prophétie ne se réalisera pas, et elle sera saine et sauve!  
- Commet peut-on en être sûr? répliqua Garett. Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en toi!  
- Moi non plus, dit Pavel.  
Les autres approuvèrent bruyamment. Ivan se contenta de répondre:  
- Et si Eléana fait un autre choix, tu la laisseras partir?  
- Tiens, c'est drôle que tu poses cette question, répliqua Caleb. Alors comme ca, tu sembles encore penser qu'elle est plus en sécurité  
avec vous qu'avec moi?  
- Je n'ai aucune certitude là-dessus, répliqua Ivan. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'a pas dû apprécier que tu la sépares de nous...  
Caleb rit, moqueur:  
- Oh que non, elle n'a pas apprécié... Mais j'ai fini par me faire pardonner... D'ailleurs, j'ai à te donner à réfléchir, mon cher rival...  
Il dit:  
- D'abord, j'ai le regret de te dire qu'elle a perdu son enfant... Et je précise que je n'y suis pour rien, si ce n'est que j'aurais dû surveiller  
son alimentation!  
Ivan baissa la tête et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Vlad et Garett l'entourèrent aussitôt. Le jeune homme avait beau savoir que  
l'enfant ne devait pas survivre, il était terriblement blessé et son coeur saignait. Il demanda:  
- Et elle, comment va-t-elle?  
- Elle tient le coup, difficilement... Mais je crois bien être parvenu à la soutenir presque comme toi...  
Il avait une mine triomphante, qu'Ivan trouva inquiétante. Il dit soudain:  
- On dirait que tu as du venin à cracher, vil serpent! Qu'as-tu encore à m'apprendre, hein?  
Caleb le regarda et répliqua:  
- Viens donc lire dans mon esprit, cher mystique... Histoire qu'il n'y ait aucun équivoque à ce que tu y verras...  
Ivan saisit avec violence la main qui lui tendit et les images mentales qui le transpercèrent ne lui laissèrent absolument aucun doûte. Il  
se serait attendu à tout, sauf à ca!  
- Ah!  
Il se recula vivement, et Vlad vit que son ami venait de prendre un très rude coup. Ivan n'avait plus de larmes dans les yeux, mais sur  
son visage apparut une telle expression de souffrance que Sofia s'en alarma:  
- Que se passe-t-il? Ivan?  
Vlad, quant à lui, explosa:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as montré, espèce de salopard? s'exclama-t-il. On dirait un supplicié au bûcher!  
Cylia, quant à elle, s'était rapprochée d'Ivan... et avait reçu clairement les mêmes images. Elle dit:  
- Eléana a eu un moment de faiblesse... Ce n'est pas surprenant, avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé ces temps-ci... Mais cela ne justifie pas  
pour autant la blessure que vient de recevoir Ivan par cette traîtrise...  
Le jeune mystique d'air regardait Caleb avec haine:  
- Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux j'ai le plus envie de tuer, lâcha-t-il. Mais je me demande si ca en vaut seulement la peine...  
Cylia s'approcha d'Ivan et lui dit:  
- Non, Ivan! Eléana a vécu une épreuve assez dûre! Ne lui fais pas de reproches maintenant!  
- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répliqua-t-il d'un ton calme. Mais je tiens quand même à avoir des explications...  
Il était plus blessé que furieux, en réalité. Ainsi, Eléana avait fini par commettre une faute pareille! D'un autre côté, il comprenait qu'elle  
se soit raccroché à son ami, qui avait été le seul à être présent au moment où elle en avait eu besoin... C'était de sa faute à lui aussi,  
s'il avait mieux veillé sur elle, elle n'aurait pas été capturée, et peut-être que son enfant serait encore vivant...  
Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'elle venait de faire, et leur relation allait prendre un mauvais tournant...  
Pendant ce temps, les autres s'étaient précipités vers Eléana. Elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Sofia, en pleurant comme jamais elle  
n'avait pleuré. Tous ses nerfs lâchaient, elle n'y pouvait rien. Du coup, Vlad oublia la colère qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant ce qu'elle  
venait d'infliger à Ivan, réalisant que Cylia avait raison; Eléana avait souffert assez d'épreuves pour qu'on lui passe sa faute; elle aurait  
tout le temps d'y réfléchir et de l'expier plus tard. De toute façon, ca ne regardait qu'elle et Ivan. Même s'il n'appréciait pas de voir  
souffrir son ami. Eléana sécha ses larmes, et se rendit compte qu'Ivan n'était pas dans le rang, et elle comprit aussitôt:  
- Ivan a lu l'esprit de Caleb? demanda-t-elle à Cylia.  
Celle-ci lui répondit d'un bref signe de tête. Eléana baissa les yeux avec un air de souffrance sur le visage. Si l'un des sept avaient eu  
encore une trace de rancune au coeur, elle disparut aussitôt. Piers dit enfin:  
- Eléana. Tu as commis une erreur. Ca arrive à nous tous. Ivan est furieux, mais le temps fera son oeuvre. Vous vous aimez. C'est tout  
ce qui compte et il s'en souviendra le moment venu.  
- Belle consolation, répliqua-t-elle. Mais je suis prête à assumer mon acte... Caleb?  
Celui-ci se retourna:  
- Tu veux?  
- Finis ton miracle! Laisse-moi seule avec Ivan...  
Caleb haussa les épaules:  
- S'il te pardonne, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas. S'il rompt, j'ai le champ libre.  
- Je sais que tu comptes là-dessus, espèce de salaud! répondit Eléana d'une voix furieuse.  
Elle s'avança résolument vers lui. Son coeur rata un battement. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'après presque deux mois, leurs retrouvailles  
se feraient de manière aussi glaciales. Mais la donne vait changé, et Ivan ne lui sauterait pas dans les bras, elle le savait. Il avait les  
yeux résolument baissés. Eléana resta à vingt pas de lui. Enfin, il la regarda. Tout son visage respirait la douleur. Eléana ne savait pas  
ce qui était gravé sur le sien, mais Ivan parut bouleversé sur le coup. Il dit enfin:  
- Pourquoi?  
La voix avec laquelle il l'avait prononcé était fêlée par la douleur pure. Un coup de poignard pour la jeune fille. Son coeur parut de  
nouveau voler en éclats. Elle répondit:  
- Peu importe... Ca n'en valait pas la peine...  
Elle était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Les larmes recommencaient à couler alors qu'elle s'était jurée d'être forte.  
- Oh, je n'en doûte pas...  
Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux. La jeune fille finit par dire:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
- Que suis-je censé faire, franchement?  
Eléana était complètement déboussolée. Elle se contenta de répondre:  
- Honnêtement? Je n'en sais rien... Insulte-moi de tous les noms que tu connais. Dis que je ne suis qu'une abominable garce, que tu vas  
me jeter, jusqu'à ce que je me traîne par terre en te suppliant de me pardonner?  
Ivan haussa les épaules:  
- Pfff! Tu veux que je fasse ca parce que comme ca, ca allègera ta culpabilité... Pas question. Je crois que je vais plutôt te laisser  
réfléchir seule. Ca a l'air pire...  
Et il se détourna. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard.  
Oui, c'était pire...  
Eléana avait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression que son coeur venait de se briser définitivement. Sa gorge était douloureuse. Elle  
comprit qu'elle n'allait pas en finir avec les larmes. Quant à Ivan, il était allé près de Caleb et lui lança:  
- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, mon pote! Je n'ai pas officiellement rompu...  
Caleb le regarda d'un air moqueur:  
- Comme si tu ne l'envisageais pas!  
Ivan se contenta de répondre:  
- Elle traverse une période difficile. Je ne la laisserai pas tomber maintenant.  
Caleb eut un rire et lança:  
- Tu entends ca, Eléana? Tu as un sursis!  
- Ce n'est pas drôle! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Allons, Eléana, reste dans mon château, tu y seras bien... Et tu n'auras plus besoin de craindre Antinos...  
Ivan dit soudain:  
- Nous règlerons ca plus tard, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème...  
Il avait mal aux tempes. Deux minutes après, sa prédiction frappa.  
Une pluie de météores... Un ciel rouge... Et enfin, le château détruit... Ruines en flammes, désespoir, terre ensanglantée... Tout, tout  
était vain...  
Il se redressa, paniqué et dit enfin:  
- Caleb? Ton plan va échouer.  
Le mystique de Vénus le regarda, paniqué:  
- Tu blagues?  
- Jamais à propos de prémonitions, répondit Garett. Tu devrais l'écouter.  
Caleb lâcha un soupir:  
- D'accord. Là, ca change tout.  
Il regarda Ivan et lui demanda:  
- Tu me donnes combien de temps?  
- Pas grand chose... En ce moment, ce que je prédis se déroule en moins de 48h, apparement...  
Quant à Pavel, il dit:  
- Ca règle le problème, en tout cas... Eléana reste avec nous... Quant aux problèmes de couples, on attendra pour les résoudre, si une  
bataille doit de nouveau avoir lieu...  
Mais Ivan était paniqué:  
- Eléana ne doit surtout pas se trouver face à Antinos maintenant! Sinon, elle va mourir!  
Caleb dit:  
- Bon, alors, il ne reste qu'une solution...  
Il avala sa salive et jeta un regard douloureux à Eléana:  
- Vous allez déguerpir fissa. Moi, je vais m'occuper d'Antinos. Si j'y arrive, tant mieux, si je n'y arrive pas, tant pis.  
- Ca ne va pas, non! s'exclama Eléana. Tu veux te faire tuer?  
Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration:  
- Je veux te protéger, et je le ferai coûte que coûte. C'est à dire, même si pour cela, je dois donner ma vie.  
Ivan le regarda:  
- Tu ferais ca? Tu es meilleur que j'aurais pensé.  
Caleb le regarda:  
- Elle est plus en sécurité avec vous, alors prend-la avec toi.  
- C'est sûrement la seule chose à faire, dit Vlad.  
A cet instant, un cri de Sofia les alerta:  
- Regardez le ciel! Il est rouge! Il arrive!  
Lina blêmit:  
- Bon sang, on n'arrivera pas à évacuer à temps!  
Pavel dit alors:  
- Le combat va être la seule solution.  
Eléana avait de nouveau des larmes aux yeux. Ils allaient tous se battre pour elle, à cause d'elle. Ivan avait une lueur déterminée dans le  
regard:  
- Il n'aura pas Eléana. Je le jure...  
La jeune fille le regarda:  
- Tu es toujours prêt à risquer ta peau pour me sauver?  
Ivan répondit:  
- Tu es la princesse aux quatre étoiles, sans toi, Antinos aura gagné! Alors oui, quoiqu'il se passe, si par ma vie ou ma mort, je puis te  
sauver, je le ferai.  
Eléana sentit le chagrin l'envahir. Elle commenca:  
- Ivan...  
Le jeune blond l'interrompit:  
- Ne dis rien, Eléana. Surtout pas.  
Il ajouta:  
- Si je survis, je verrai ce que je décide...  
La jeune fille se tut. Le combat allait démarrer bientôt, Antinos revenait, plus puissant que jamais, malgré la pâtée de tout à l'heure. Peu  
importait désormais leurs sentiments personnels à tous. Le devoir reprenait le dessus...


	54. Le sort du guerrier

**Chapitre 54: Le sort du guerrier...**

Ivan et Cylia incantèrent. De puissants champs violets de psynergie se déployèrent autour des dix guerriers. Ils allaient se battre  
jusqu'au bout. Pavel et Vlad, décidés à profiter de la charge de psynergie de Vénus, se préparèrent à lancer leur plus puissants  
séïsmes:  
- Ca va danser, cria Vlad.  
Eléana les rejoignit:  
- Puisque je dois me défendre, autant faire de mon mieux...  
Mais Pavel l'arrêta:  
- Non, Eléana. Il vaut mieux que tu ne te battes pas tant que tu n'y es pas obligée. Tu n'as pas l'arc d'Atalanta, et il ne faut surtout pas  
que tu te fasses tuer, sinon, tout aura rimé à rien!  
Eléana baissa les yeux et soupira:  
- Je me demande bien à quoi ca me sert de contrôler les quatre psynergies si je ne peux même pas aider mes amis...  
Piers lui fit un petit sourire:  
- Ne perd pas espoir, Eléana! Et sois patiente. Quand tu entreras en pleine possession de tes pouvoirs, nous n'aurons peut-être plus  
besoin de te protéger.  
Quant à Caleb, il semblait à présent concentré. Une aura dorée jaillit de lui. Ivan observa le processus avec intérêt; l'homme semblait  
vraiment en symbiose avec la montagne, et l'alchimie régnait en maître. Il ferma un court instant les yeux pour une prière:  
"Jupiter, aide tes adeptes... Ce combat, nous devons le gagner, coûte que coûte."  
Il les rouvrit et eut une dernière pensée:  
"Protège Eléana..."  
Lina et Garett se tenaient un peu à l'arrière. Garett avait incanté des psynergies de garde, espèrant protéger ses amis. Il se doûtait que  
cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose, mais autant épargner le plus de dégâts possibles. Eléana avait activé la psynergie de Jupiter et  
s'était entourée d'un bouclier. Elle fit la grimâce; elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour manipuler l'élément air, peut-être parce qu'elle  
était adepte de Vénus, le contraire total de cet élément. Mais pour de la protection, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi.  
Caleb généra une première barrière de terre. Il démarquait ainsi la première ligne de combat; c'était lui. Les autres n'interviendraient  
que s'il rencontrait vraiment des difficultés. Si Eléana devait poursuivre sa quête, elle aurait besoin de chacun de ses gardiens...  
Il serra les poings; s'il le fallait, il sauverait aussi la peau à Ivan. Il avait mis du temps pour l'admettre, mais à présent, il l'avait compris;  
Eléana ne respirait que par ce jeune homme, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle en mourrait aussi sûrement que si Antinos s'en  
chargeait. Et toute la haine qu'il lui portait n'y changerait rien.  
La première attaque arriva.

Un gigantesque météore apparut. Une boule de feu géante, émise par une aura de psynergie pourpre qui s'étendait sur le domaine. Il  
était tellement gros que les dix combattants ne pouvaient plus voir leur adversaire, et surtout, sentaient sa chaleur brûlante. Ils savaient  
également qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de fuir; il ne leur restait qu'à prier pour que les psynergies de défense fassent leurs preuves!  
L'impact fut colossal. Tous sentirent le choc. Tous se sentirent littéralement brûler vifs, du moins, le crurent. Leurs boucliers tinrent bons  
et ils en furent quittes pour être violemment projetés sous l'effet du choc. Eléana hurla de douleur, tant elle était brûlée. Cependant, elle  
se dépêcha de se redresser et incanta:  
- Gemme de Basalte!  
Le fait que la psynergie de Vénus fut omniprésente se révéla pour le coup salutaire; le sort de soin fut d'une efficacité totale et tous se  
relevèrent sans une seule égratinure.  
- La vache, la sauce! cria Garett. J'ai cru qu'on allait mourir!  
Caleb, quant à lui, s'était déjà redressé, et la minute d'après, ils eurent droit à la surprise de leur vie; d'un coup, le sol bougea sous eux.  
Le mystique de Vénus poussa un hurlement et le sol s'écroula tout autour d'eux, ne laissant qu'une plate-forme sphérique. La montagne  
parut littéralement s'effondrer. Toute la topographie du terrain changeait!  
- Cette fois, il nous sort vraiment le grand jeu, commenta Vlad.  
Caleb étendait son influence sur toute la montagne, et les pierres roulèrent à son commandement, comme la première fois. Mais  
pendant ce temps, Antinos n'était pas en reste, et comprenant que ses adversaires n'avaient pas été anéantis par sa puissante  
météorite, il ricana et se suréleva... sur un pillier de lave qui sécha instantanément sur sa commande. Et là, il reconnut celui qui lui tenait  
tête:  
- Ca alors! Caleb! Le redoutable Esméros n'était autre que l'affreux gamin qui pourrissait dans mes geôles...  
Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard:  
- Tu es prêt à subir une nouvelle défaite, Antinos? Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu d'Eléana! Je ne le permettrai pas, par la  
psynergie de Vénus dont je suis le maître!  
Et à cet instant, des rayons de lave terrestre jaillirent des cratères creusés par Caleb. Les rayons de la mère Gaïa engloutirent Antinos,  
le faisant disparaître dans une colonne dorée. Caleb se doûtait que cela ne suffirait pas à le tuer. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour  
lui, il avait de quoi lui en vendre encore. Et même lorsqu'il n'aurait plus de puissance, il aurait encore de quoi se défendre. Et les autres  
mystiques interviendraient. Oui, Antinos n'emporterait pas Eléana, ils étaient plus forts que ca!  
Antinos frappa de nouveau. Sa psynergie de feu provoqua une gigantesque explosion, mais cette fois, tous l'affrontèrent... debout, et  
sans être touchés. La puissance de leur psynergie les protégeait. Et Antinos avait déjà donné beaucoup pour ses précédentes  
attaques. En voulant écraser ses ennemis comme des mouches, il n'avait fait que s'affaiblir lui-même. Et Caleb comptait là-dessus,  
même si le fait de devoir "enchérir" lui posait également problème.  
"Ma psynergie ne durera pas éternellement... J'ai un grand contrôle sur la montagne, mais je peux le perdre à tout moment... Enfin, si je  
laisse les autres combattre maintenant, ils vont se faire souffler comme des fétus de paille..."  
De son coté, Ivan avait le même raisonnement:  
- Caleb ne tiendra pas éternellement, dit-il en direction de Pavel et Vlad. Il faut faire quelque chose pour l'aider...  
Pavel répondit:  
- Mais si on perturbe l'équilibre de sa psynergie, il risque de perdre le contrôle de la psynergie qu'il manipule...  
Ivan répondit:  
- Si Antinos est déconcentré, il risque de lui arriver la même chose, vu tout ce qu'il nous envoie...  
Lina comprit:  
- Tu veux tenter une diversion? Mais ce salopard a les yeux partout!  
Garett, lui, n'hésita pas:  
- Ok Ivan, je vais te faire ca!  
Et sans hésiter une seconde, il se rua vers Antinos par le côté:  
- Hé, Antinos! Espèce de crétin, tu crois que tu nous impressionne, avec tes feux d'artifices? Regarde un peu les miens!  
Et il envoya un rayon pourpre sur l'ennemi, sous les yeux médusés de Caleb, qui comprit tout de suite. Garett s'était contenté de peu,  
mais Antinos tomba bêtement dans le panneau:  
- Pfff! Tu as fini de jouer, gamin?  
Et il le repoussa avec un rayon de psynergie d'une telle puissance que Garett se retrouva projeté contre une barrière rocheuse.  
- GARETT!  
Tous n'avaient pu retenir un cri, mais il leva le pouce dans leur direction pour leur signaler qu'il était à priori encore entier. En réalité,  
Garett avait mal partout et il aurait juré qu'on lui avait défoncé au moins trois côtes; mais si cela pouvait aider à sauver Eléana, il voulait  
bien endurer ca cent fois si nécessaire, voire même encore plus. "Allez les mecs! Défoncez-moi ce salaud!"  
Caleb parut obéir à cette injonction secrète, car pendant ce temps, il en avait profité; des lianes gigantesques sortirent du sol pour aller  
envellopper Antinos. Celui-ci perdit en effet le contrôle, et il y'eut de nouveau une gigantesque explosion.  
- Couchez-vous! hurla Vlad.  
Tout le monde obtempéra. Le souffle les fit tous frémir. Du coin où il était, Garett se décida enfin à bouger. Sofia alla vers lui et lui  
exécuta une prière:  
- Tu aurais pu faire plus attention...  
- Ben, quoi, fallait faire diversion, j'ai fait diversion...  
Pendant ce temps, Caleb profita au maximum de son avantage; le sol engloutit littéralement Antinos qui était à moitié sonné par sa  
propre psynergie. D'un coup, le gouffre béant qu'il avait créé venait de se refermer, engloutissant l'ennemi dans une prison de terre.  
Enterré vivant. Caleb sentait son ennemi lutter à travers le sol, mais il tenait bon, bien décidé à étouffer sa vie comme on mouche une  
bougie. Mais à cette instant, il se sentit à son tour commencer à faiblir:  
"Non, pas maintenant! Pitié..."  
Dans un violent trait de feu, la terre s'éventra de nouveau, laissant s'échapper le terrifiant ennemi. Antinos ne paraissait pas avoir pris  
une seule égratinure. Caleb fut projeté en arrière, près des autres et dit, se tenant agenouillé:  
- Je n'en peux plus... Aidez-moi!  
Vlad et Pavel réagirent aussitôt et deux Odyssée frappèrent. Caleb retournait déjà au combat, les autres mystiques s'y mirent  
également, sauf Eléana, obligée de rester à l'arrière:  
- Si tu t'avises de bouger d'un pouce, je te garantis que tu auras affaire à moi, la menaça Ivan avant de foncer aider ses amis.  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et allait lancer une réplique du genre "Nous ne sommes pas mariés, que je saches!", mais il était déjà  
loin. En même temps, un certain espoir lui gonflait le coeur; s'il s'adressait à elle de cette manière, c'était qu'il la considérait toujours  
comme étant à lui...  
Pendant ce temps, les plasmas, les rayons de glaces et de feu, les séïsmes se déchaînaient. Antinos se contentait maintenant  
d'attaques basiques, ayant consumé une partie de sa puissance. Ivan se posait déjà la question de savoir si la lame de Némésis allait  
fonctionner sur lui. Mais quelque chose lui disait bien que non. Il se concentra, essayant de manipuler sa foudre pour atteindre un  
endroit particulier d'Antinos; il osait espérer qu'à force d'attaquer au même endroit, l'aura de protection rougeâtre qui l'entourait se  
dissiperait pour lui permettre de lui infliger une blessure sérieuse. Même s'il se doûtait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, mais il ne voyait  
vraiment pas comment il aurait pu faire autrement...  
Et à cet instant, Antinos l'attaqua avec un rayon. Si Ivan put éviter agilement le premier, il ne vit pas arriver le second.  
- Attention!  
Il sentit quelqu'un le projeter violemment à terre et le rayon les survola. Quand il se redressa, il fut stupéfait; c'était Caleb qui était  
intervenu!  
- Là, tu m'épates, avoua-t-il d'un ton cynique en se redressant.  
Caleb répondit:  
- Tu aurais fait la même chose, je le sais. Et j'avais une dette envers toi.  
Ils échangèrent un bref regard; pour une fois, ils arrivaient à se comprendre. Le fait d'aimer la même fille les avait contraints à se haïr,  
mais ils étaient également des compagnons d'armes pour la même raison. Tous deux voulaient la même chose en dépit de leur haine  
mutuelle; voir Eléana heureuse et en bonne santé.  
Et cette force-là allait leur rendre service...  
Antinos continuait à lancer de puissants rayons de feu et les autres avaient beaucoup de mal à faire face. L'issue du combat ne faisait  
aucun doûte; ils allaient perdre. Mais Caleb avait encore un as dans sa manche, seulement, il savait que s'il se servait de cet ultime  
pouvoir, il le paierait de sa vie; car il serait extrêment vulnérable et il se doûtait qu'Antinos aurait largement le temps de le blesser,  
malheureusement ou même, le simple fait d'utiliser ce joker suffirait à le tuer...  
Mais pour ce faire, il devait atteindre le coeur de la montagne.  
Sans diversion efficace, il n'y arriverait pas, car Antinos surveillait ses mouvements, il l'avait bien vu...  
Et il n'en connaissait qu'un qui serait assez rusé pour lui donner ce dont il avait besoin...  
Mais Ivan pour l'instant, combattait, et quand il ne lancait pas lui-même d'attaque, il générait à intervalles réguliers des boucliers autour  
des autres. Cependant, à un moment donné, alors que tout était envahi de flammes, il put l'approcher d'assez près:  
- Il me reste encore une possibilité, mais je dois aller au coeur de la montagne sans qu'il me voit...  
Ivan comprit. Il savait ce que Caleb attendait de lui, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment l'aider. Mais la solution jaillit dans son  
esprit; il sortit de sa cape la balle d'ombre qu'il possédait et la tendit à Caleb:  
- Camouflage, lui souffla-t-il. Mais veille à rester dans l'ombre. Attend un moment...  
- Merci, murmura le jeune mystique de Vénus.  
- Et elle s'appelle reviens, ajouta-t-il avant de générer une tornade en direction d'Antinos, ce qui masqua Caleb à la vue des autres  
durant quelques secondes...  
Et lorsque le vent chargé de flammes se dissipa, Caleb avait disparu. Du moins, en apparence. Mais Antinos crut visiblement l'avoir  
vaincu, car il eut un ricanement avant de continuer à s'attaquer à Vlad, puis à Sofia qui eut du mal à se défendre. Mais enfin, il parvint à  
franchir leur ligne de combat, et cette fois, Eléana se trouva à découvert:  
- Je continue à ne pas bouger d'un pouce? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur à Ivan.  
Celui-ci projetait déjà un Plasma sur Antinos, et s'était placé devant la jeune fille:  
- Sauve-toi!  
Eléana répliqua:  
- Rien ne m'y oblige! Lame de Skadi!  
Et la muraille de glace s'éleva, et gela carrément les rayons de feu d'Antinos. Ce dernier regarda Eléana:  
- Tu es forte, Princesse aux quatre étoiles! Mais je me demande si tu seras de taille à affronter ca...  
Et il lui lanca de nouveau un rayon pourpre, énorme, à la largeur effrayante. Le genre de chose qu'on ne croirait pas possible à contrer.  
Pourtant, Eléana s'en sortit sans mal; elle bloqua le rayon avec un des siens. Sa psynergie de feu fonctionnait à merveille. Les autres  
observaient, médusés. Ils tentèrent d'en profiter pour attaquer, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient presque vidés de leur force. Et  
Antinos reprit soudain le dessus.  
Une vague de feu, comme une onde de choc, frappa les adolescents en les jetant à terre. Seule Eléana fut encore debout, mais vu l'état  
dans lequel elle était, tous comprirent que ce n'était pas pour longtemps.  
- Eléana... murmura Ivan qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.  
Les brulûres le paralysait et il voyait la jeune fille impuissante, prête à se faire foudroyer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Tout s'était  
révélé vain...  
De plus, il réalisait que malgré sa trahison, il continuait de l'aimer; la voir disparaître sous ses yeux était une véritable torture. Il se  
rappella les moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient volé au temps; pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela s'arrête? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il fallu  
qu'Eléana gâche tout cela par sa faiblesse?  
"Que tu vives ou que tu meures, je t'ai perdue... Pourtant, je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que maintenant te voir vivre..."  
Eléana continuait de bloquer les attaques d'Antinos par les siennes, mais tous savaient qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus. Pas sans l'arc  
d'Atalanta.  
"Mon amour pour toi n'est teinté que de souffrance, et pourtant, je ne suis pas prêt à te sacrifier..."  
Eléana continuait de rester debout. Impuissante, mais invaincue. Fragile, mais en même temps, acier planté dans la roche. Elle ne  
plierait pas. Antinos la romprait en deux.  
"Qu'est-ce qui te fait tenir si longtemps, Eléana? Tu aurais déjà dû craquer... As-tu déjà compris que nous cherchions à gagner du  
temps pour Lui?"  
Il vit le visage concentré d'Eléana et comprit, que oui, elle savait.  
Elle avait vu Caleb s'éclipser après avoir parlé à Ivan et avait compris qu'un plan s'était mis en marche. Et elle tenait par la force de sa  
volonté, malgré l'épuisement.  
Elle n'avait pas la force de vaincre, mais elle avait encore celle de résister.  
"Tu m'as trahi... Et pourtant, je ne peux que t'aimer et t'admirer... A cette minute, malgré les plaies sur ton corps et ta robe couverte de  
poussière, tu es reine..."  
Il avait mal au dos, partout, ne parvenait pas à bouger, quand pourtant, il l'aurait voulu. Lors du combat contre Igniata, il avait réussi à se  
relever. Mais là, l'écrasement qu'il ressentait lui paraissait peser aussi lourd qu'une planète; à ses côtés, il voyait que Lina et Garett  
avait déjà perdu connaissance. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lutter pour ne pas s'évanouir...  
"Une reine insaissisable..."  
Il allait craquer. Et il voyait qu'Eléana aussi. Fallait-il que tout s'achève de cette façon?  
A cet instant, tout changea d'un coup.  
Le rouge du feu devint d'un vert brutal.  
La terre trembla.  
Plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais tremblé. Un séïsme monumentale. La rage de Gaïa dans toute sa splendeur.  
La Mère de la Vie elle-même se révoltait contre le traitement infligée à l'une de ses protégées.  
Et Caleb ré-apparut.  
Enveloppé dans une aura doré. Véritable Dieu terrestre. Il poussa un long cri inhumain et enfonca son épée dans le sol.  
Une sphère dorée envelloppa Antinos qui se retrouva littéralement emprisonné. Le champs de gravité qui émanait de la sphère était si  
puissant qu'il était désormais cloué au sol, et tous se doûtaient que ce n'était pas tout.  
Eléana brandit son bâton, et la gemme de basalte rendit la santé à ses amis.  
- Bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'exclama Vlad.  
- Je n'ai jamais vu ca! dit Piers.  
Cylia, Sofia et Lina échangèrent des regards intrigués.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, lui? demanda Garett.  
Quant à Caleb, il était très concentré, ses paumes tendues en avant. Il sentait son énergie vitale s'en aller à grandes goulées. Alors, il  
dit enfin:  
- Eléana! Ta psynergie de Vénus devrait être assez puissante pour te permettre de fuir avec tes amis. Les lianes qui vont pousser vous  
projetteront hors de la chaîne que je contrôle.  
- Je ne fuierai pas sans toi! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- S'il te plaît! Ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles...  
- Je t'ai abandonné la première fois, ne m'oblige pas à le refaire! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne le peux pas!  
- Tu es plus importante que moi...  
Et les lianes jaillirent du sol, aggripèrent tous les mystiques qui regardaient, pétrifiés. Au même moment, la sphère dorée explosa dans  
une déflagration gigantesque. Seules les lianes ne furent pas touchées. Caleb, quant à lui, se retrouva flottant en hauteur, évanoui,  
tandis que la chaîne de montagnes se détruisait sous le poids de l'onde terrestre. Des morceaux de roches volaient partout, mais nulles  
ne les toucha. Eléana incanta et une liane attrapa Caleb avant qu'il ne chute, tandis qu'autour, tout n'était plus que cataclysme.  
Antinos avait disparu, on entendit juste un hurlement. Puis l'onde de choc gagna l'horizon, et la lumière dorée se dissipa enfin. Tout  
n'était plus que ruines. Au loin, le palais n'avait pas non plus été épargné par l'explosion, mais on voyait des soldats courir; Caleb avait  
tout contrôlé, du début à la fin. Son attaque n'avait en réalité touché que l'ennemi qu'il voulait détruire à tout prix, pour sauver Eléana. Et  
là, Ivan réalisa:  
"Il vient de faire ce que j'ai fait pour Eléana quelques semaines plutôt... Il a offert sa vie pour faire reculer Antinos... Pour sauver  
Eléana..."  
Il sentit sa haine s'éteindre en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas détester ce qui aimait Eléana. Pas lorsque la personne avait été capable  
d'une telle dévotion.  
Les lianes les posèrent sur une plate-forme rocheuse et disparurent. Eléana réagit aussitôt:  
- Caleb! Gemme de Basalte!  
Le sort de soin s'activa, et Caleb s'éveilla. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement... qui ne dura pas longtemps.  
Caleb avait le teint pâle.  
Une lampe qui allait s'éteindre.  
Il était à bout.  
- Caleb... murmura Eléana.  
Elle sentait qu'il allait partir. Comme si elle était connectée à lui. Le jeune mystique terre la regarda:  
- Eléana, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Il le fallait...  
- Ne t'épuise pas, souffla-t-elle. Ne parle pas...  
- Il est trop tard...  
Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ivan réalisa:  
- Merde, il part! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant, effaré. Pourquoi?  
Eléana blêmit, affolée:  
- Non! Qu'est-ce qui se passe! Je t'ai soigné, pourtant!  
Sofia s'approcha et comprit:  
- Je sais pourquoi nous le perdons... Il a utilisé son énergie vitale pour activer le pouvoir qu'il a utilisé... Sa psynergie est sortie de son  
corps, ce qui fait qu'il est redevenu un humain sans pouvoir... Trop faible pour... pour...  
Elle s'interrompit. Elle n'osait pas dire à Eléana ce qui allait se passer. Ivan se rapprocha de la femme qu'il aimait. A cet instant, Caleb  
fit un geste... Et tendit à Ivan la balle d'ombre qu'il avait réussi à sauver avant de murmurer:  
- Je sais maintenant que c'est toi le meilleur de nous deux... Protège-la... et aime-la...  
Ivan avait la gorge serrée. Il répondit:  
- Non. C'était toi qui avait raison. Tu étais capable autant que moi.  
Quant à Eléana, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle dit encore:  
- Il faut faire quelque chose... Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir...  
Caleb eut un petit sourire triste:  
- Tu n'y peux rien... J'ai choisi mon destin en activant la colère de Gaïa... Un pouvoir pareil demande un prix...  
Il ajouta:  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que tu puisses encore faire...  
- Et c'est?  
Il parut hésiter et dit enfin:  
- Laisse-moi t'embrasser... mais cette fois, un baiser consenti, pas mué par la compassion... et surtout, que tu ne regretteras pas de  
m'avoir accordé...  
Eléana parut hésiter. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ivan pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci se contenta de répliquer:  
- Vas-y, j'oublierai tout de suite...  
Et il tourna la tête pour ne pas les voir.  
Alors, Eléana se pencha et embrassa celui qui avait été à la fois son frère, son meilleur ami, et son protecteur. Un protecteur qu'elle  
avait aimé plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Un être qu'elle avait déjà perdu, et qu'elle allait perdre à nouveau, cette fois pour toujours... Ce  
baiser eut le goût du sang et des larmes... et fut rempli de tendresse. Durant un court instant, Caleb parut regagner de l'énergie... puis  
enfin, il sentit de nouveau sa respiration s'embarrasser:  
- Adieu ma douce... Sois heureuse... Et pense à moi de temps en temps...  
Ses yeux bleus se voilèrent et se fermèrent. Eléana sentit une violente douleur lui irradier la poitrine. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais elle  
n'en avait pas la force. Elle éclata en sanglots, mais en sanglots silencieux, qui la faisait trembler de tous ses membres et la terrassait,  
la rendant incapable de se relever. Sofia et Lina l'entourèrent de leurs bras. Elle se laissa complètement aller. Il était mort... Mort pour  
elle, pour la sauver...  
Et elle savait qu'il ne serait pas le dernier. La prophétie l'avait bien dit; quiconque se dressait une fois de trop entre Antinos et elle le  
payait de sa vie. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas empêcher ses proches de le faire. Cette constatation  
redoubla son chagrin et ses larmes avaient beau couler, elles n'apaisaient pas son immense douleur.  
Son enfant aussi, avait payé le prix...  
Elle resta ainsi un long moment. Autour, personne ne disait rien. Vlad et Pavel échangeaient des regards bouleversés. Ivan se taisait.  
Une souffrance lui rongeait lui aussi la poitrine. Voir Eléana pleurer lui faisait mal.  
"Protège-la et aime-la..." lui avait dit son rival.  
"La protéger, toujours... Quant à l'aimer... Je suis trop blessé pour que tout redevienne comme avant... Mais pour cette nuit, je resterai  
près d'elle... Si elle a besoin de moi, je resterai là, je ne l'abandonnerai pas... Pas avec toute cette souffrance..."  
Au bout d'un long moment, Eléana se redressa enfin. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je ne peux pas le laisser là...  
Piers s'approcha et dit:  
- Il a mérité des funérailles de grand guerrier...  
Lina s'approcha alors et dit:  
- Dans ce cas, il me semble que la crémation est un honneur digne de lui... Tu es d'accord, Eléana?  
Eléana hocha la tête: Oui, c'était sûrement le plus grand honneur à lui faire. Seuls les chefs de guerre y avaient droit.  
Lina et Garett enflammèrent donc le corps du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se consummer. Pendant ce temps-là, Vlad et Pavel  
creusèrent un trou en moulant la terre. Et enfin, Ivan souleva les cendres avec un vent tout léger. Celles-ci, comme de petits papillons  
d'argents, flottèrent un instant dans les airs avant de disparaître dans la petite fosse... 


	55. Une séparation

**Chapitre 55: Une séparation...**

Après de longues heures de marche, ils trouvèrent un abri dans une caverne. Elle était très grande. C'était un endroit où il était facile  
d'avoir de l'intimité. Ils se réunirent autour d'un feu, mais Eléana resta à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis ce qui venait  
de se passer.  
- Vous croyez qu'on doit la laisser seule? demanda Lina.  
- Je ne sais pas, dit Sofia.  
Pavel se contenta de dire:  
- Si j'étais à sa place, je crois que je voudrais être seul. Après, je ne sais pas vraiment pour elle.  
Cylia dit enfin:  
- Moi, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Connaissant Eléana, si on la laisse ruminer seule, je crains qu'elle ne se laisse abattre.  
- En même temps, à huit, on est un peu trop nombreux, dit Piers. Nous serions envahissants.  
Garett soupira:  
- On peut pas la laisser souffrir comme ca... Sérieux, vous vous rendez compte de tout ce qu'elle vient de vivre? Y'a de quoi exploser!  
Vlad dit enfin:  
- Moi, je crois que la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider maintenant...  
Il tourna son regard vers Ivan:  
- C'est à toi d'y aller, Ivan.  
Le jeune mystique d'air soupira:  
- Tu crois vraiment?  
Cylia répondit:  
- Pour ce soir, oublie ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Tu verras ca demain matin, quand elle sera mieux... en admettant qu'elle puisse  
aller mieux... Si tu as l'intention de lui annoncer... une autre mauvaise nouvelle, ne fais pas ca maintenant.  
Vlad comprit:  
- Rassure-moi, Ivan, tu n'as pas l'intention de rompre, quand même?  
- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Mais je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, ca ne va plus être comme avant...  
- Normal, soupira Garett.  
- Ca peut redevenir comme avant, dit Cylia. Je sais qu'elle a très peur de te perdre actuellement.  
- Je le sais aussi, mais...  
Il n'arrivait pas à chasser les images qu'il avait captée dans l'esprit de Caleb. Caleb avait interprété le geste d'Eléana comme un geste  
de compassion plus que d'autre chose. Il serra les dents. Oui, c'était bien Eléana, ca! Toujours impulsive, n'écoutant que ses émotions  
et regrettant après coup. Et le pire, c'était qu'on ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, car dans sa naïveté, Eléana était incapable de faire  
quelque chose par méchanceté. Tout ce qui pouvait la pousser c'était... de la pure connerie, comme dirait Garett.  
Il lâcha un soupir. Eléana avait beaucoup gagné en maturité au cours de son voyage, mais elle n'en avait pas assez gagné. Pas assez  
pour avoir une relation stable.  
Il baissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression que c'était un peu de sa faute. Il lui en avait peut-être trop demandé d'un seul coup, l'avait  
confrontée à des choses pour lesquelles elle était loin d'être prête. Elle avait dix-sept ans, oui. Mais son esprit était trop candide, et le  
pire, c'était qu'il le savait, pourtant.  
Il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur, en couchant avec elle. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait  
quand même se retrouver enceinte. De même, pour la première fois, il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question de savoir si elle était...  
vraiment prête. Qu'elle en avait envie, ca, il l'avait bien vu. De même, elle ne lui avait opposé aucun refus, conscient ou non. Son corps  
avait frémi, elle ne s'était même pas tendue une seule fois, n'avait pas eu peur un seul instant. Elle n'avait même pas paru avoir mal... Et  
pourtant, il savait maintenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Rien qu'à cause de ce que ca impliquait. Il l'avait faite s'engager trop loin avec lui,  
alors qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle n'était pas si sûre d'elle. Caleb avait encore sa place, même porté disparu à l'époque.  
"J'ai agi en gosse irresponsable, moi aussi!" s'injuria-t-il silencieusement.  
Il lâcha un soupir et réalisa que dans un peu moins de trois mois, il atteindrait ses dix-neufs ans. A cette minute, il avait l'impression qu'il  
ne les faisait vraiment pas! Même Garett n'aurait pas été aussi stupide!  
De même, il n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant qu'Eléana pouvait se mentir à elle-même. Pourtant, dans son esprit, il avait bien senti  
la présence de Caleb, mais elle semblait si enfouie qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais s'il avait mieux prêté attention, il aurait  
comprit lorsqu'elle l'avait revu que cela la troublerait.  
La jalousie qu'il avait manifestée n'avait pas arrangé les choses.  
Elle s'était mentie à elle-même pour protéger sa relation avec lui, parce qu'elle se sentait engagée envers lui. Parce qu'elle l'aimait.  
C'était la seule chose dont il ne doûtait pas. Leur amour s'était forgé en un mois et demi passé à combattre côte à côte, à veiller l'un sur  
l'autre et il savait qu'il en resterait à jamais des traces. Il ne savait pas si un avenir existait encore pour eux deux, mais il savait une  
chose; Vlad avait raison, c'était à lui de rester près d'elle.

Ce fut pour ca que quelques minutes après, il l'avait rejointe. Eléana ne prononca pas un mot, tandis qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle.  
Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche:  
- J'aurais dû me doûter que tu serais là...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Tu tiens vraiment à me voir pleurer pour un autre?  
Ivan haussa les épaules:  
- Au point où j'en suis... Ca ne me fera pas plus mal!  
Eléana détourna le regard:  
- Je ne m'excuserai pas. De toute façon, je sais que c'est inutile. Dans notre cas, ce ne serait qu'une formule de politesse dans l'espoir  
que tu m'en veuilles moins... Sachant que toi et moi, on s'est toujours tout dit quand on l'a pu, ce serait comme t'insulter. Te prendre pour  
un idiot. J'ai déjà dit que ce que j'ai fait n'en valait pas la peine. Ca suffit largement, pour te faire comprendre que je le regrette.  
Elle parlait d'une voix séche, mais il sentit que les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Il dit enfin:  
- Toi, pleurnicher des excuses? Tu m'aurais déçu si tu l'avais fait. Tu as toujours su garder ta fierté. C'est peut-être ca qui me plait tant...  
Eléana sourit à travers les larmes qui roulaient maintenant sur ses joues:  
- Tu ne me croierai pas si je te disais ce qui m'a plu, chez toi...  
- Essaie toujours...  
- Quand on s'est rencontré... Ou plutôt, le lendemain, quand tu m'as traitée en gamine irresponsable... Caleb était toujours prêt à me  
suivre dans n'importe quel bêtise. Je me doûte bien que ce n'est pas avec toi que j'aurais pu aller piquer des cerises dans un verger...  
Et c'est ca qui m'a plu, justement. Ta maturité. Ca faisait peur. Et en même temps, ca me rassurait. Oui, je me sentais... en sécurité  
avec toi. Ce n'était pas plaisant de t'entendre me donner des leçons, mais au fond de moi, je savais que j'en avais bien besoin. Mes  
parents ont été trop laxistes. Toi, tu n'as jamais hésité à me freiner quand j'allais trop loin... Chacune de nos disputes m'a faite souffrir...  
et en même temps, à chaque fois, je voyais à quel point j'agissais en idiote... et j'étais rassurée, parce qu'à chaque fois, je savais que  
désormais, je pouvais te laisser me guider, j'espèrais finir par commettre moins d'erreurs... et en fait...  
Là, les sanglots lui coupèrent la parole. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La mort de Caleb la faisait s'écrouler. Quant à Ivan, une profonde émotion  
venait de l'envahir. Eléana était donc consciente de ses défaults et admettait ses torts...  
Cependant, cela ne suffirait pas à réparer ce qui s'était cassé entre eux. Mais cela n'avait pas sa place ce soir...  
Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule, comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de  
fois, mais cette fois, elle savait que ce serait tout ce qu'il lui permettrait. Et franchement, pour l'instant, elle ne souhaitait pas plus. Elle  
savait que chaque larme qu'elle versait était une goutte d'acide sur son coeur à lui. Mais évidemment, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en  
empêcher...  
En même temps qu'elle pleurait, elle faisait les comptes. La blessure inutile infligée à Ivan et toutes les souffrances qu'avait subi Caleb  
par son égoïsme. Les deux personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus, elle les avait martyrisées jusqu'à l'intolérable...  
Comment avait-elle pu provoquer autant de dégâts?  
Néammoins, elle voyait clair dans son coeur, à présent.  
Caleb appartenait désormais au passé.  
Ivan était son présent. Et surtout, il était son âme soeur, son oxygène, elle l'avait toujours su.  
La mort de Caleb l'avait anéantie, mais elle était encore vivante.  
A l'idée qu'Ivan puisse mourir...  
Non! Elle n'arrivait même pas à l'envisager! C'était impossible. S'il mourrait, elle cesserait de vivre aussi, elle le savait. Elle ne  
supporterait jamais de le perdre.  
Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il allait se détourner d'elle quand elle aurait récupéré. Elle l'avait trahi. Cette blessure resterait toujours entre  
eux, désormais. Tout comme l'enfant qui n'avait pas pu naître par sa négligence...  
Elle pleura, pleura...  
Toute la nuit, Ivan resta.  
Toute la nuit, il la supporta.  
Elle fit en tout quatre crises de larmes spectaculaires, et finit par s'endormir épuisée entre ses bras. Ivan lâcha un bref soupir. Il la porta  
finalement jusqu'à sa couverture. Elle devait être à moitié réveillée, car lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner il l'entendit murmurer:  
- Reste...  
- Tu abuses, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Mais il vit sa main tendue, implorante... Comment résister à une demande pareille, surtout de la part d'une fille désespérée?  
Il resta près d'elle jusqu'à l'aube.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent les premiers à se réveiller. Eléana avait les yeux rouges, mais elle se sentait mieux. Son coeur lui faisait  
toujours horriblement mal, mais elle savait qu'elle survivrait et que sa peine guérirait avec le temps. Mais Caleb lui manquerait  
toujours...  
Mais maintenant, elle avait une autre épreuve à affronter.  
Ivan.  
Ils s'étaient endormis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ivan n'avait pas lâché sa main de la nuit, mais c'était tout. Une distance était mise entre eux,  
qu'elle devait réduire petit à petit.  
Cette pensée la frappa. Non contente de l'avoir blessé, elle osait prétendre à renouer leur relation? Non. C'était à Ivan de décider, et  
elle savait ce qu'il avait décidé. Ca se voyait trop sur son visage.  
Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans prononcer un mot.  
- Ca ira? demanda-t-il enfin.  
- Il y'a intérêt. J'ai une quête à finir.  
Puis elle ajouta:  
- Je sais que tu as quelque chose à me dire, maintenant... du moins, j'imagine... Pour nous deux...  
Ivan la regarda. Il la trouvait courageuse d'avoir osé aborder elle-même le sujet. Il répondit:  
- Tu es vraiment prête à entendre ce que je te dirai?  
- C'est mieux que l'incertitude, et puis, je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre, répondit-elle. J'aurais voulu te demander de me pardonner, mais  
je sais bien que c'est impossible. Alors, quoi que tu décides, tu sais que je m'y plierai sans discuter.  
Ivan se lança:  
- Pour te pardonner, il faudrait que je t'en veuille. Or, je ne t'en veux de rien.  
Silence. Eléana dit enfin:  
- Ce n'est pas tout, hein?  
- Non, en effet.  
Sa voix était douce, mais triste. Il ne savait pas très bien comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Il se décida à faire au plus simple:  
- Tu as brisé la confiance que j'avais en toi. Et ce n'est pas la première fois, en plus...  
Il ajouta:  
- Je ne t'en veux pas, parce que je sais que tu n'agis jamais par mauvaise intention. Mais je suis terriblement blessé. Tu dois t'en  
doûter, d'ailleurs. Le pire n'est même pas le fait que tu aies embrassé quelqu'un d'autre. Le pire est que cette personne ait possédé  
une partie de ton coeur... Or, je ne peux pas me contenter d'avoir la partie la plus grosse. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même plus sûr  
aujourd'hui de tes sentiments envers moi. Si ca se trouve, s'il avait voyagé avec nous depuis le départ... C'est peut-être dans ses bras à  
lui que tu aurais terminé.  
- Ca m'étonnerait, répliqua-t-elle. Ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi, je ne l'ai jamais éprouvé avec lui. Jamais. Mais si tu doûtes tellement,  
pourquoi ne lis-tu pas dans mon esprit?  
Ivan la regarda, et cette fois, ses yeux trahirent clairement sa souffrance:  
- Parce que tu te mens à toi-même, et que malheureusement, ton esprit dirait la vérité. Je ne l'ai plus lu depuis notre nuit sur l'île des  
fleurs de lune. Depuis, beaucoup trop de choses ont changé. Si je le lis maintenant... Disons que je n'ai pas envie de me ramasser une  
autre claque, vois-tu? J'aime mieux rester dans l'illusion que c'est bien moi que tu as le plus aimé.  
Eléana lâcha un soupir:  
- Tu veux une preuve toute simple?  
- Je ne demande que ca.  
- Facile. Je respire encore.  
Ivan la regarda, un peu étonné. Eléana le regarda dans les yeux:  
- Si c'était toi qui était mort hier, je n'aurais même pas survécu. Mon coeur aurait cessé de battre. Tu es ma vie, Ivan. Je pensais que tu  
le savais.  
Ivan sentit un éclair de souffrance déchirer sa poitrine. Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Il répondit:  
- Ca ne change rien, malheureusement. Je n'arrrive pas à oublier ce que j'ai vu.  
Eléana lâcha un soupir:  
- Dois-je comprendre que c'est fini entre nous?  
Ivan sentit la souffrance le déchirer de part en part. Mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout:  
- Je le crains, dit-il enfin.  
Eléana baissa les yeux. Ils la brûlaient. Il n'y avait pas de larmes, elle les avait toutes versées, mais elle sentait très bien une boule se  
former dans sa gorge... et son coeur se déchirer. Elle parvint enfin à dire:  
- Je le savais. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Peut-être qu'au final, je n'étais pas celle qu'il te fallait...  
Le jeune homme la regarda:  
- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dés la première seconde où je t'ai aperçue, sans être sûre que tu sois réelle. Je sais que je ne revivrai  
pas ca une seconde fois. Alors oui, tu étais celle qu'il me fallait... Seulement, nous nous sommes peut-être rencontrés au mauvais  
moment et dans de mauvaises circonstances.  
Eléana baissa les yeux:  
- Je suis née sous une mauvaise étoile. Notre relation ne pouvait rien t'apporter de bon, mais j'avais tant envie d'y croire... Et j'ose  
encore espérer que peut-être, je me trompe et qu'un jour, nous saurons nous retrouver. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas... j'espère que tu  
trouveras quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites.  
Ivan soupira:  
- Tu n'es pas née sous une mauvaise étoile, c'est idiot de penser ca. Tout repose encore entre tes mains, Eléana. Tu m'as promis de  
tout faire pour changer ton destin, alors fais-le. Pour ca, je peux encore t'aider. Et pour le reste... Je t'invite à réfléchir. C'est ce que je  
vais faire de mon côté.  
Il se leva. Et soudain, il dit:  
- Eléana... Moi aussi j'espère qu'un jour, nous pourrons nous retrouver...  
A ces mots, Eléana sentit son coeur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus être avec elle parce qu'elle avait brisé sa confiance.  
Elle l'avait perdu par sa stupidité...

Il s'était enfin remis de ses blessures. Il devait l'admettre, il était passé près! Ce Caleb, quel combattant il était, tout de même! Il avait  
presque réussi à le mettre en danger en faisant exploser sa montagne... Mais Antinos était toujours frais et prêt à se battre...  
Et il était décidé à se venger de la défaite qu'il avait subi...

Quelques jours après, Ils étaient tous de retour au village d'Inil. Pour trouver le repère des oiseaux-roc, ils devaient s'orienter plus au  
sud. Eléana souffrait en silence. Le village d'Inil lui rappellait cependant des souvenirs douloureux. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à l'auberge,  
elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser qu'il y'avait à peine quelques semaines, Ivan et elle s'étaient aimés fougueusement dans une de  
ces chambres... A ce moment-là, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'ils se sépareraient si vite... Leurs sentiments étaient si forts... Les larmes lui  
montèrent aux yeux... Si elle se souvenait bien, ils avaient même implicitement scellé une promesse de mariage... Et elle avait tout fichu  
par terre en un instant!  
"Jamais je n'aurais pensé..."  
Elle s'en voulait tellement... Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait revenir en arrière, mais elle se demandait si Ivan pensait à la même  
chose, ou s'il avait déjà oublié tout ce qui avait pu se passer.  
Ivan n'avait pas oublié non plus. Mais tout ce qui s'était passé entre-temps avait ébranlé sa foi. Il lui faudrait du temps. Pourtant, le fait  
de s'éloigner d'Eléana ne soignait pas sa blessure.  
Elle lui manquait. Il avait toujours autant envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait que s'il le faisait, tôt ou tard, il se ramasserait  
une nouvelle déception. Cette fille le faisait souffrir trop souvent à son goût.  
"Si je continue de t'aimer autant, je vais en devenir fou..."  
Ils avaient scellé une promesse de mariage entre ces murs... Ca n'avait fait que deux mois. Deux mois avaient suffit à tout ruiner. Le  
souvenir de leur premier baiser revint en sa mémoire. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas espéré autant...  
Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis, tant de choses s'étaient passées...  
Mais il se souvenait encore du goût d'Eléana...

Au millieu de la nuit, Vlad fut réveillé en sursaut.  
Il détestait être réveillé en sursaut depuis la tempête de Val qui avait coûté la vie à son père. Chaque fois qu'il s'était éveillé en pleine  
nuit, ca avait été associé à une catastrophe. Bon, la dernière fois, il l'avait évitée, mais...  
C'était Piers qui l'avait tiré du sommeil:  
- Inil est attaquée!  
En effet, le ciel était en feu. Vlad venait de retrouver en bas Pavel et Cylia, qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre, l'air effrayé. Lina se  
précipita vers son amoureux:  
- Vlad, je crois qu'Antinos veut se venger...  
- On aurait dû fuir plus loin, dit Ivan qui venait d'arriver.  
Eléana se tenait à ses côtés. Il était allé frapper à sa porte comme un fou et l'avait réveillée. Toute l'auberge était déjà sens  
dessus-dessous.  
Et lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils virent les soldats.  
Ceux-ci n'avaient nulle pitié. Ils égorgeaient quiconque avait le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Les incendies ravageaient les  
demeures, brûlaient vif des gens. Des vagues de flammes foncaient sur eux à intervalles réguliers, mais Cylia et Ivan protégeaient déjà  
les autres avec leur psynergie.  
- Antinos est là, pas de doûte! cria Lina.  
Sofia s'écria:  
- Eléana, tu dois fuir! Nous ne pourrons pas gagner si nous l'affrontons maintenant.  
- Si nous fuyons, il nous répérera, dit Piers. Si nous nous cachons, notre aura psynergique nous trahira!  
Ivan avait réfléchi pendant ce temps et il se décida:  
- On va s'amuser un peu avec Antinos... Ce qui importe, c'est qu'Eléana s'en aille d'ici.  
La jeune mystique de Vénus parut affolée:  
- Tu me demandes de vous abandonner à votre sort?  
- Antinos a dû s'affaiblir, dit Ivan. Je pense qu'on arrivera à le repousser un certain temps. Ou peut-être pourront-nous fuir aussi. Ce qu'il  
faut, c'est que toi, tu avances!  
- Ivan a raison, dit Pavel.  
- Comment j'arriverai à m'échapper sans être répérée? fit Eléana.  
Ivan sortit la balle d'ombre de sa poche:  
- Tiens, à ton tour de l'utiliser. Tant que tu restes dans la pénombre, il ne pourra pas te répérer. Pour ton aura psynergique, tu n'as qu'à  
prier pour qu'il ne la détecte pas... Mais si tu es seule, ca m'étonnerait. Car vu toute la psynergie qui est dans les airs...  
- Donc, il faut nous disperser tous! dit Piers.  
- Comment nous retrouver? demanda Lina.  
Ivan n'hésita pas:  
- Rendez-vous tous au repaire des oiseaux-rocs! Dans les montagne du sud!  
- Pas le choix, dit Sofia.  
Eléana avait les larmes aux yeux:  
- Je vous aime tous, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- On sait, dit Vlad avec un petit sourire. Fonce!  
Elle se tourna vers Ivan:  
- Te retrouverais-je seulement un jour?  
- Moi, je te retrouverai!  
Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, puis se détourna. Eléana comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle s'enfuit et activa le camouflage à l'ombre  
d'un bâtiment... 


	56. La course au sommet

**Chapitre 56: La course au sommet**

Ils s'étaient séparés en hâte, à travers la ville en flammes. Pavel et Cylia détalaient l'un derrière l'autre. Il n'avait pas vu où étaient  
passés les autres, et il avait du mal à ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il avait confié Lina à Vlad(après tout, il sortait avec sa soeur depuis deux  
ans il lui faisait confiance pour la protéger aussi efficacement que lui-même l'aurait fait. Antinos ne les avait pas répérés, trop occupé à  
saccager le village. Il fallait courir au plus vite vers la montagne, c'était la seule manière de faire. Mais il voyait que Cylia était déjà à  
bout de souffle -un comble pour un mage de l'air!.  
- Pavel, on ne s'en tirera jamais, gémit-elle.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Cylia! Allez, fonce!  
Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna avec lui. Cylia se sentit ragaillardie. Elle savait que Pavel se démenait pour la protéger et cela la  
touchait énormément. Il se cachèrent derrière un bâtiment en feu, et enfin, atteignirent la sortie du village. Là, ils réfugièrent derrière un  
arbre, haletants.  
Ils étaient en sûreté pour le moment. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était de rester à couvert.

Ivan courrait de son côté. Il n'avait pas particulièrement peur, mais il se demandait si Eléana avait réussi à passer jusqu'à la montagne.  
Il aurait voulu s'en assurer. Son don de prémonition ne marchait pas sur commande, malheureusement... Mais il avait peur. Peur de ne  
jamais la revoir...  
"J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour t'embrasser une dernière fois..."  
Il se rudoya. Il avait vraiment des désirs contradictoires.  
"Il faut que tu arrêtes, mon vieux, se dit-il. Eléana et toi, c'était un beau rêve, mais ca ne pouvait pas durer. Tout vous sépare. Maître  
Hamo t'avait averti. Avec cette fille, il n'y aura jamais que de la souffrance, car elle ne raisonnera jamais comme toi!"  
Beaucoup de choses lui revenaient en mémoire, à présent:  
"En fait, je ne me rappelle même pas qu'on ait réussi à être d'accord une fois sur le même sujet... Tout ce que nous avions en commun,  
c'était peut-être notre passion de l'étude et de la lecture..."  
Mais à cet instant, d'autres pensées le traversèrent:  
"D'un autre côté, nos différences faisaient la force de notre couple... Eléana m'a dit qu'au fond, elle avait apprécié que je lui fasse la  
morale, que je la raisonne... Parce qu'elle en avait besoin..."  
Il continua de courir, tout en pensant.  
"Et elle... Elle savait me comprendre... Je n'avais pas besoin de m'exprimer par les mots, avec elle. D'ailleurs, elle non plus... Nous  
étions tous les deux plus ou moins taciturnes..."  
C'était bizarre que ce fût maintenant qu'il pût analyser sa situation...  
"Vlad et Garett disent souvent que je parle comme un grand-père, alors qu'Eléana... C'est une vraie gamine... "  
Il eut les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'il se trouvait enfin près des rochers.  
"Sa fraîcheur d'âme me redonnait le goût de vivre..."  
Il s'appuya contre une roche, épuisé, mais enfin à couvert.  
Qu'était-il entrain de se dire?  
"Nous étions des contraires... Mais nous étions surtout des complémentaires... Comme nos éléments..."  
Il leva les yeux et regarda le paysage autour de lui.  
"La terre et le ciel..."

Sofia et Garett couraient, et eurent moins de chances:  
- Gah, une patrouille!  
- Au nom de sa Majesté Impériale Antinos, nous vous ordonnons de vous arrêter!  
Garett leva sa hache:  
- Pas question, espèce d'affreux minable! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe! YAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Les soldats partirent en courant, deux périrent sous la hache de guerre du mystique de feu le plus bourrin de Weyard. Les deux  
mystiques détalèrent.

Piers, lui, lanca des colonnes d'eau sur une garnison toute entière, et atteignit très rapidement l'objectif; la chaîne de montagne. Il vit

Pavel et Cylia arriver à cet instant:  
- Bravo, Piers, tu t'en es sorti, dit Pavel.  
- Bon, répondit-il, nous voilà à trois. Que deviennent les autres?  
- Je ne sais pas mais j'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé, dit Piers.

Vlad et Lina courraient. Lina dit:  
- Bon sang, tous ces gens qui meurent et nous ne pouvons rien faire...  
- Si Eléana trouve l'arc, nous les vengerons! Essaie de garder ca à l'esprit.  
Ils arrivèrent à leur tour près de la montagne, et trouvèrent Garett et Sofia qui se faisaient pourchasser par d'autres soudards et avaient  
un peu de mal à se défendre. Vlad exécuta un séisme qui les tira d'affaire.  
- Pffiou, merci Vlad, fit Garet.  
- Je t'en prie, c'est bien normal...  
Les quatre continuèrent de courir, et commencèrent à grimper au millieu des sentiers montagneux. Enfin, ils rencontrèrent Piers, Pavel  
et Cylia:  
- Content de vous revoir, fit Pavel.  
- Nous voilà pratiquement au complet, dit Garet.  
- Manque Ivan, fit Cylia. Je vais essayer de le localiser par télépathie, et ensuite, nous essaierons de retrouver Eléana.  
Elle se concentra et ne mit pas longtemps pour retrouver la trace de son homologue:  
"Ivan? Où es-tu?"  
"Je n'en sais rien du tout!" lui répondit ce dernier.  
"Nous allons essayer de te récupérer..."  
"Vous avez trouvé Eléana?"  
"Non, aucune trace..."  
Ivan lâcha un soupir. Il voulait faire confiance à Eléana, mais quelque part, il s'inquiétait. Il se demandait si Antinos avait pu lui mettre la  
main dessus, mais chassa cette pensée de sa tête: Non, il l'aurait su tout de suite. Un truc aussi important ne lui aurait pas échappé, il  
le savait.  
Il se concentra donc pour tenter de retrouver ses amis. Sans eux, il était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne serait pas assez  
efficace s'il restait seul.  
Et finalement, le miracle eut lieu:  
- Le voilà! cria Vlad.  
Ils se précipitèrent tous vers lui, heureux de le retrouver.  
- Nous voilà presque au complet, fit Lina. Maintenant, allons retrouver Eléana tous ensemble!  
Tout le monde accepta avec enthousiasme. Un enthousiasme qui faiblit.  
Ils cherchèrent toute la nuit. Eléana n'était nulle part.  
- Bon sang, pourquoi nous ne tombons pas sur elle? fit Garett. C'était pourtant forcé! On s'est tous donné rendez-vous dans ce coin!  
- Elle a dû être obligée de passer par un autre chemin, dit Sofia.  
- Ou alors, il lui est arrivé malheur, fit Vlad, inquiet.  
- Non! répondit aussitôt Ivan. Je l'aurais su. Mon don est focalisé sur elle.  
- Tu en es sûr? demanda Vlad. Parce qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, il se peut que ton don se détache d'elle...  
- Non. Elle est et reste ma priorité. Si son destin se modifie, je serai le premier averti.  
- On a fouillé toute la nuit, soupira Cylia. On devrait peut-être se poser quelque part et se reposer, non? Quelqu'un fera le guet si elle  
passe par là...  
- Si elle passe par là... Et si on ne la retrouve pas? demanda Piers.  
Ivan répondit:  
- Alors dans ce cas, nous devrons continuer le chemin de notre coté vers le repaire des oiseaux-rocs.  
Tout le monde le regarda surpris, mais il poursuivit:  
- Je sais que ca ne me ressemble pas de dire ca, mais le temps nous est compté maintenant, et qui sait, nous croiserons sûrement  
Eléana sur la route, puisqu'elle sait que c'est là qu'elle doit se rendre. Je sais qu'elle est seule maintenant, et ca me fait peur, mais en  
même temps, je sais tout ce qu'elle a traversé, et je connais sa force de caractère et sa volonté. Je suis sûr qu'elle va se démener pour  
revenir jusqu'à nous et j'ai confiance en elle.  
- Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as plaquée, dit Garet d'un ton malicieux. Franchement, tu as parlé comme un  
amoureux, là!  
- Laisse tomber, répliqua le mystique d'air avec un air triste.  
Il mangea peu ce soir-là. Quelques minutes après, il était allongé sous son duvet, les ronflements de Garet pour compagnie. Lui, gardait  
les yeux grands ouverts.  
"Où es-tu, Eléana?" se demandait-il.  
Il pensait encore et toujours à elle. Il contempla le ciel qui se voyait depuis la sortie de la petite grotte où il logeait. Il voyait la silouette de  
Piers qui guettait. Et en regardant les étoiles, il pensait encore à l'île des fleurs de lune...  
"Où es-tu maintenant... J'ose espérer que tu as réussi à t'enfuir... Pourtant une part de moi est persuadée que tu va y arriver..."  
Il lâcha un soupir. Il se sentait triste. Il confiait maintenant sa peine aux étoiles...  
"Je n'arrive pas à oublier tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous... Tu as été mon grand amour..."  
Leur première rencontre... Il ne l'oubliait pas.  
"Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lire ton esprit... Je faisais subir ca à tout le monde, car les gens mentent, et je le sais bien... Incapable de  
faire confiance aux autres sans cela... Et pourtant, avec toi..."  
"Je ne pouvais pas lire ton esprit. Tu m'en as refusé l'accés, et une porte, à peine entrouverte, s'est refermée. Mais pour le coup, j'ai eu  
envie de te connaître plus que je n'avais jamais eu envie de connaitre quelqu'un..."  
"Je t'ai fait confiance rapidement... Ton regard était empli d'innocence... De gentillesse... J'ai vite compris que malgré la distance que tu  
t'efforcais de maintenir, ton coeur battait, rempli de chaleur, sous tes airs froids... Comme la terre, ton élément de prédilection, tu étais  
dûre et tendre à la fois..."  
"Je t'ai effrayée par ma télépathie. J'ai gagné ta confiance en apprenant à te connaître autrement, sans artifice... Je t'ai parfois  
manipulée, et je sais que c'était mal... Mais le seul but était de te connaître... Te connaître pour mieux t'aimer..."  
"Quant à t'aimer... Je t'ai aimée comme un fou... J'étais prêt à tout donner pour toi, à mourir pour toi, pour te protéger... Et pour la  
première fois, je me suis mis à nu devant une personne, et c'était toi... Je t'ai offert d'accéder à mon esprit en retour. Je t'ai dévoilé mon  
coeur, sans rien te cacher... Je t'ai offert tous mes sentiments... Et tu y as répondu... L'île des fleurs de lune était devenue le paradis sur  
terre..."  
Il se revoyait encore avec elle, à ce moment-là... Le moment le plus merveilleux de sa vie... Le bonheur de la tenir dans ses bras... De  
l'embrasser... L'embrasser... C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire pendant des heures entières. Le gout de sa bouche, si unique...  
La saveur de sa peau, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille... Fourrager sa main dans ses boucles brunes, si belles, si douces...  
"Toi et moi n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, cette nuit nous l'a montrée... Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette nuit-là, je  
serais assez audacieux pour recevoir la merveilleuse preuve d'amour que tu m'as donnée... Pourtant, je t'ai regardée dans les yeux, j'ai  
compris que tu le souhaitais... Nous étions comme terre et ciel..."  
Il sentit un nouvel éclair de souffrance déchirer sa poitrine:  
"Et à peine deux mois après, tu as tout démoli... tout ce que nous avions bâti ensemble..."  
"Je t'ai donné ce que jamais encore je ne m'étais résolu à donner à quelqu'un... Tu connaissais toutes mes faiblesses... Mon coeur  
n'avait pas de secrets pour toi... Et pourtant, tu as tout saccagé..."  
Il serra les mâchoires. Il n'avait pas de larmes, cette fois-ci et il comprit qu'il était entrain de prendre du recul face à tout ca. Le fait  
qu'Eléana se soit un peu éloignée lui était finalement salutaire, malgré la souffrance.  
Celle-ci n'avait pas disparu et Ivan savait qu'elle reviendrait par vagues, mais déjà, il arrivait à envisager les choses avec plus de  
calme. Et ca, c'était important.  
"Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, ca ne cessera sûrement jamais, mais je m'en tirai malgré ca."  
Une dernière chose s'imposa à son esprit, une pensée qu'il détesta, mais qui était malheureusement la vérité.  
"Depuis que j'ai rompu avec toi, la souffrance que j'ai ressenti par ta trahison a cessé d'être aussi écrasante. J'arrive mieux à la  
supporter..."  
Il avait pris la bonne décision, il le savait à présent. Et pourtant, cette décision lui laissait vraiment de l'amertume... et de la culpabilité.  
"Tu as accepté avec courage ma décision. Mais je me demande si tu sais que tu m'as perdu pour toujours..."  
Cette pensée le faisait souffrir, mais moins qu'il aurait pu s'y attendre. Il comprit que le coup qu'il avait subi avait brisé son coeur à un  
point irréparable. Et cette blessure lancinante avait fait s'élever une sorte de muraille dans le fond de son coeur. Un mur désormais  
infranchissable entre Eléana et lui.  
La plaie n'était pas guérie, loin de là. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle devait être préservée. Pour guérir doucement, sans qu'un autre violent  
coup ne vienne la frapper. Il ne savait pas comment ca se passerait lorsqu'ils se reverraient la prochaine fois, mais il savait maintenant  
une chose; Eléana appartenait à son passé et il allait faire son deuil de leur histoire. Définitivement.  
"Tu voulais que je tourne la page? Je ne l'ai pas fait au moment où tu le souhaitais, mais je sais maintenant que je vais le faire."  
Il sentit qu'il allait s'endormir, mais une toute dernière pensée le traversa tout de même:  
"La seule chose que je verrais en toi maintenant, c'est la princesse aux quatre étoiles. La guerrière à protéger le temps que ses  
pouvoirs soient complets. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu survives. Mais après cela, tu ne me reverras plus jamais."  
Au loin, on entendit une pierre chuter. Comme le poids sur le coeur d'Ivan. Il s'endormit comme une masse, et ses résolutions se mirent  
en place...

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde s'éveilla tôt et l'on consulta l'itinéraire dessiné à la hâte par Ivan:  
- Le plus haut col se trouve logiquement un peu plus vers l'est, dit-il. Nous devrions l'atteindre en moins de dix jours.  
- Ca reste long, dix jours, dit Vlad.  
- Mais vu la grimpette, on aura du mal à se passer d'haltes, dit Garet. Nous ne sommes pas des montagnards de nature.  
- C'est bien vrai, dit Sofia.  
- Je me demande si Eléana s'en tirera, dit Pavel.  
- Elle est plus obstinée que nous tous, fit Ivan, je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance, pourvu que les montagnes ne soient pas trop  
surveillées...  
- Elles vont sûrement bientôt l'être, Antinos est loin d'être un idiot, avertit Piers.  
- On doit se dépêcher, dit Vlad.  
- Et j'espère qu'Eléana en fera autant de son côté, murmura Lina. 


	57. Dans les bois

**Chapitre 57: Dans les bois...**

Eléana n'avait en réalité pas réussi à atteindre la montagne. Antinos s'était rendu compte que certains villageois y cherchaient refuge,  
et avait fait un barrage de sa psynergie de feu, impossible à contrer. Ca avait été une vraie panique. Elle était difficilement parvenue à  
se cacher et finalement, elle avait été obligée de filer totalement à l'opposé de son but, dans les bois. Ca avait été la solution non  
suicidaire pour échapper aux soudards, car la balle d'ombre d'Ivan n'avait pas pu la protéger, à la lueur des flammes qui s'étaient  
déployées partout autour d'elle pour la piéger...  
Cela faisait donc presque deux jours qu'elle se cachait dans la forêt et cherchait une solution pour retourner vers les montagnes en  
évitant les villages qui devaient être remplis de soldats.  
Et bon sang, c'était loin d'être facile!  
En plus, elle ne pourrait pas survivre longtemps en forêt. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis 48h!  
"Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas faim!"  
Elle continua à marcher. Elle avait mis sa capuche, mais se demandait si ca suffirait pour qu'on la reconnaisse pas. Il fallait qu'elle  
essaie de survivre seule, ses amis n'étaient plus là pour l'aider. Mais le fait de ne plus ressentir la sensation de faim l'étonnait  
réellement.  
"Je n'ai rien mangé depuis 48h, mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ca..."  
En réalité, Eléana savait très bien à quoi elle pensait...  
"Ivan..."  
Elle l'avait perdu. Elle avait accepté sa décision, mais au fond d'elle-même...  
"Je n'arrive pas à accepter de t'avoir perdu! Pourquoi?"  
Elle s'assit sur une souche pour se reposer, et là, les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler de nouveau...  
"Tu me manques!"  
Elle savait qu'Ivan n'était pas homme à revenir sur une décision. Sa rupture était un adieu définitif, elle en avait le pressentiment.  
"Je t'ai perdu par mes sottises... Andouille..."  
Elle sécha ses larmes. Elle devait tourner la page, maintenant. Elle avait déjà failli le faire. A présent, il était temps de le faire pour de  
bon.  
"Je vais mourir. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste en dehors de ca, si ca se trouve..."  
Une douleur lui déchira les entrailles.  
"Mais je voulais tellement y croire... Croire en nous deux..."  
Un bruit la tira de sa reflexion. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y'avait du monde dans les parages...  
"Oh bon sang, je suis suivie!"  
Elle se leva d'un bond, se tapit derrière un arbre:  
"Allez ma vieille, tu dois assurer! Tes amis comptent sur toi!"  
Elle vit passer les soudards. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux et ils passèrent rapidement. Alors, elle eut un léger soupir et continua son  
chemin.

Elle arriva à un village à l'orée du bois. Elle pouvait rejoindre la chaine de montagne par l'est. Cela prendrait plus de temps de rejoindre  
le plus haut sommet que si elle était restée avec ses amis, mais au moins, elle éviterait les patrouilles. Elle sortit sa bourse et compta  
ses pièces d'or. Merde! Il n'en restait pas des masses! A peine assez pour environ deux nuits dans une auberge, et en plus, elle n'avait  
pas compter les provisions à emporter pour sa randonnée!  
"Va falloir agresser quelques soudards," songea-t-elle. "Et leurs bourses ne sont pas toujours bien garnies..."  
Elle soupira. Bon allez, courage. Au moins, elle avait largement assez pour ce soir et pour deux jours de provisions en économisant.

Dormir à la belle étoile ne lui faisait pas peur, elle avait pris l'habitude. Quant à marcher beaucoup, pareil. Vlad et ses comparses ne  
l'avaient jamais menagée. Elle avait tout supporté sans se plaindre une seule fois, et pourtant, elle n'était pas près d'oublier les  
ampoules saignantes qu'elle avait eu les quinze premiers jours de leur voyage, le feu qui torturait ses mollets et ses cuisses, les  
courbatures...  
Ils lui avaient tant apporté, tous...  
Des souvenirs lui revenaient en vagues. Le désert de Lamakan, les oasis dans lesquelles ils avaient joué à s'éclabousser... La cité  
pourpre... Kalay, avec le portrait d'Ivan... Leur premier baiser... Et par la suite, encore tant de souvenirs...  
Toutes les fois où il l'avait protégée... L'avait consolée quand elle avait de la peine... Leurs disputes aussi, qui ne les avaient jamais  
gardé fâchés très longtemps... Il suffisait d'une petite chose pour qu'ils se reparlent... Et bien sûr, l'île des fleurs de lune... Et les jours qui  
avaient suivi, les plus merveilleux de sa vie... Le vaisseau lémurian... Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup eu de véritable intimité, mais au fond,  
ca n'avait pas eu tant d'importance... Elle pouvait lui tenir la main, ou même le laisser l'enlacer, comme il aimait tant le faire... Dans ses  
bras, elle avait l'impression qu'Antinos lui-même aurait été incapable de lui faire le moindre mal... Le bonheur de leur amour partagé...  
"Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais jamais oublié ce que l'on a vécu... Je l'ai si bêtement perdu, mais tu resteras quand même dans mon  
coeur."  
Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.  
"Même si tu as rompu, au fond, ce n'est pas si important... Tu m'as offert en si peu de temps tant de bonheur et tant de souvenirs que je  
sais maintenant que j'aurai la force de combattre Antinos. Si je meurs, je n'aurai aucun regret, à part celui de n'avoir jamais pu te  
prouver que je t'aimais plus que tout..."  
Elle serra les poings.  
"Non. Ca, je le ferai coûte que coûte. Rien que pour guérir la plaie que je t'ai infligée. Rien que pour te voir une dernière fois me  
sourire..."  
Elle n'avait pas oublié comment il était au début de leur rencontre... Taciturne, mais respirant tellement la joie de vivre... Tout en lui  
l'avait charmée...  
L'étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait un livre entre les mains... Sa connaissance experte des légendes et de bien des choses(il avait  
un vrai dictionnaire dans la tête!)... Sa malice, aussi, lorsqu'il trouvait toujours le moyen de tendre des pièges à ses adversaires...  
Et il avait une personnalité unique...  
Ses regrets de ne pas être aussi fort que Vlad ou Garet... Sa confiance aveugle envers ses amis... Sa compassion et sa gentillesse,  
lorsqu'il avait été le premier à tendre la main à la jeune fille perdue et acariâtre qu'elle était au départ... Sa loyauté...  
Elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui, mais lui n'avait pas toujours pu compter sur elle...  
"Tu as brisé la confiance que j'avais en toi. Et ce n'est pas la première fois, en plus..."  
Elle se demanda à quoi il faisait allusion, et la réponse lui vint enfin.  
Lorsqu'elle les avait abandonnés, à Kalay, et avait promis de ne pas recommencer...  
Lorsqu'elle l'avait forcé à s'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas avoir à lui dire la vérité sur son compte...  
Lorsqu'elle lui avait menti sur ses sentiments...  
Alors qu'il y'avait entre eux la promesse d'être sincères l'un avec l'autre...  
Et à chaque fois, Ivan avait effacé l'ardoise, parce qu'il avait cru en elle. Il l'avait cru capable de changer d'attitude... Et lorsqu'ils  
s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour, il avait pensé que jamais plus, elle ne le décevrait...  
Et elle l'avait fait.  
"J'ai été une vraie sale garce! Comment j'ai fait? Ca ne me ressemble pas, pourtant! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse être aussi  
mauvaise..."  
Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.  
"Ou alors, je le suis... J'ai fait souffrir l'homme que je prétendais aimer..."  
Elle soupira. Ivan avait bien fait de rompre, elle l'avait largement mérité! Elle était d'un égoïsme effroyable, comparé à lui, toujours  
remarquablement désinterressé... Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'elle? Elle était jolie, peut-être, mais son coeur était d'une  
noirceur assez remarquable...  
"Toujours à agir en ne pensant qu'à ta petite personne, Eléana! Tu croyais bien faire à chaque fois, mais la vérité, c'est que tu étais  
incapable de laisser les autres exprimer ce qu'ils voulaient eux!"  
Tout en s'insultant, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à l'auberge. Tout compte fait, la solitude lui faisait du bien, ca la faisait réfléchir... Elle  
prit alors trois résolutions: Désormais, elle serait sincère avec les autres, même si ca devait leur faire du mal, car elle avait compris que  
ne pas l'être faisait bien plus mal.  
Ensuite, elle ne mentirait plus jamais à un ami.  
Et enfin, elle ne trahirait plus jamais l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Si elle avait la chance de retrouver Ivan et ses amis, elle respecterait la promesse qu'elle leur avait faite d'être toujours sincère avec  
eux.  
"Je dois changer..."

A l'auberge, elle resta cachée et se contenta d'un potage pour son dîner. Elle n'avait vraiment pas faim, si elle se nourrissait, c'était  
uniquement pour rester en vie. La saveur de la nourriture lui était complètement indifférente. Elle avait perdu Ivan. Elle ne pouvait plus  
voir le soleil briller...  
Lorsqu'elle s'endormit ce soir là, ce fut avec de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. En plus, la blessure à vif laissé par la mort de Caleb  
n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses.  
Elle allait bientôt avoir un autre souci...  
Lorsqu'elle repartit le lendemain matin, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était suivie, cette fois.  
Le capitaine de la garde du canton était un homme plus intelligent que les autres. Sous la silouette à la cape, il avait parfaitement  
reconnu Eléana.  
"Nulle autre qu'elle n'a cette démarche de reine..."  
Cependant, il savait qu'il avait affaire à la plus redoutable mystique que portait le monde. Aussi, il était important de se montrer prudent.  
Déjà, il n'allait pas emmener ses soudards avec lui, ils feraient tout rater.  
S'il s'y prenait bien, il arriverait à la capturer seule. Il n'en doutait pas.  
Il suivit sa future victime toute la journée.  
Loin des regards, elle avait retiré sa capuche, ce qui avait permis au capitaine de la reconnaitre.  
"J'ai de la poudre d'analchimie sur moi. Si j'arrive à lui en lancer... Elle est perdue! Sans sa psynergie, elle ne pourra pas me résister."  
Il était très sûr de lui et le montra.  
Il avait invité cinq soudards à le suivre... Très loin derrière.  
Il courut et grimpa sur un arbre. Eléana ne percut pas sa présence.  
Lorsqu'elle passa dessous, il lui lanca la poudre.  
Eléana ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais au moment où elle levait la tête...  
- YAAAAAAAH!  
Il se jeta sur elle, la plaqua violemment au sol:  
- A moi mes hommes!  
Eléana se débattit, et avec son bâton, tenta d'incanter pour utiliser ses armes, mais il était déjà trop tard. D'un coup de pied, il s'en était  
débarrassé, et elle se rendit compte que sa psynergie ne lui obéissait plus. Les soldats arrivèrent en renfort. Elle continua de gigoter  
dans tous les sens et donna un coup dans les parties sensibles du capitaine qui l'agressait:  
- ARGH! Assomez-moi cette garce!  
Eléana en bouscula un, mais un autre la rattrappa...  
Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la tête, suivie d'un trou noir. 


	58. Dans les cachots

**Chapitre 58: Dans les cachots.**

Eléana s'éveilla avec un monstrueux mal de tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle; elle était sur un bas-flanc. Et entre les trois murs, plus une  
grille, d'une cellule...  
- Oh, génial, je suis vraiment une idiote!  
Et bien sûr, son cristal et son bâton avait disparu.  
- Bon. Super...  
Pour le coup, toute pensée romantique pour Ivan lui était sortie de la tête. Ce n'était pas un mal. Elle regarda autour et se rendit compte  
qu'elle se trouvait dans la cellule d'un cachot.  
- Capitaine, elle s'est réveillée!  
- Ah bah enfin, dit l'homme. Antinos sera content! En plus, ce n'est pas l'unique prise qu'on va lui ramener... Princesse des quatre  
étoiles, vous êtes finie!  
- Que vous croyez, répliqua Eléana.  
Elle aurait voulu les foudroyer d'une psynergie, mais...  
"Oh non, ca ne marche pas... Saleté de poudre!"  
- Tu as du caractère... Enfin, remarquez, avec l'autre excitée du fond, on commence à avoir l'habitude...  
En effet, on entendit bientôt des hurlements venir du fond:  
- Tu perds rien pour attendre, espèce de gros lard! Je te foutrai mes dagues dans le cul et te tailladerai jusqu'à ce que tu en chies tes  
boyaux!  
Eléana fut frappée:  
"Cette voix..."  
- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, espèce de sale petite bonne femme! Je vais te faire passer l'envie de m'insulter!  
- Ne m'approche pas ou je te jure que je te castrerai sur place comme l'amazone que je suis! Salopard!  
La minute d'après, on entendit le garde hurler de douleur:  
- Capitaine! C'est une vraie furie! Au secours! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
- J'espère que tu n'as pas encore engrossé de femmes avec ton engin, gros porc! Il ne faudrait pas qu'une vermine dans ton genre se  
reproduise!  
- Salope...  
La minute d'après, on la traina dehors et le cortège passa devant la cellule d'Eléana:  
- Qu... Floranna?  
Eléana aurait reconnu entre mille la guerrière Naëk, avec ses tatouages, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts percants. Celle-ci se  
tourna vers elle:  
- QU... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, gamine? Tu devais pas être entrain de sauver notre monde?  
- Allons, avance! Une petite séance de torture ne te fera pas de mal!  
- Va te faire foutre!  
Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces. Le capitaine s'approcha et lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre, puis un autre sur la tête:  
- La voilà plus calme! Foutez-la moi dans la cellule, en face! Elle rigolera moins quand elle se balancera au bout d'une corde...  
- Floranna...  
Eléana était surprise de la voir ici, et en même temps, c'était une bénédiction; elle connaissait assez les Naëks et leur goût de la  
liberté. Ils étaient capable de mettre le feu à une ville pour s'épargner une seule journée de prison. Son langage de charretier la faisait  
presque penser à Garet... Elle aurait pu rire si la situation n'avait pas été si grave... Pendant ce temps, le capitaine disait:  
- Dis donc, tu vas rester plié en deux comme ca toute la journée?  
- J'ai maaaaaaaaaaal... Elle m'a pulvérisé les...  
- Ralalala... Cette Floranna...  
Il s'éloigna. Eléana attendit durant une demie-heure. Enfin, La jeune Naëk se redressa:  
- Ouh! Ce bâtard de capitaine y est pas allé de main morte, heureusement que j'ai la tête dure...  
- Floranna, que t'es-t-il arrivée? demanda Eléana.  
La jeune Naëk se redressa en la fusillant du regard:  
- Et TOI, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée, bougre d'idiote? Comment as-tu osé te faire capturer par cet abruti de capitaine alors que tu es  
sensée être la mystique la plus puissante au monde?  
- On a été séparés...  
- RAH! Bougre de fichue idiote! Bordel, mais comment vous vous êtes démerdés? Ils étaient huit pour te protéger et... Bordel de  
merde! Mais quelle bande de fichus guignols! Et vous nous avez suppliés de vous épargner à l'époque pour que vous puissiez sauver  
le monde! Putain, c'est la meilleure...  
Elle s'assit sur son bas-flanc, la tête entre les jambes:  
- Je savais bien, moi, que vous feriez pas notre affaire... Comme si une bande de crétins dans votre genre pouvait exploser autre chose  
que des monstres...  
- Floranna, au lieu de nous insulter tu...  
- TA GUEULE! Tu nous as tous condamnés par ta connerie, Antinos va venir te chercher et ca va être fini! Tu as de la chance que je  
sois dans une cellule et sans arme, sinon je t'aurais bien saignée moi-même pour te faire payer les malheurs qui se sont abattus sur  
nous depuis votre départ alors qu'on t'a aidée et que tu t'es laissée capturer par un imbécile de capitaine de garde seconde classe  
qu'est même pas mystique!  
- Tu as raison.  
Eléana s'était d'un coup exprimée d'un ton grave. Floranna leva la tête, stupéfaite. Eléana en profita:  
- Oui, Floranna, tu as raison. J'ai agi comme une idiote. Et c'est pour ca qu'on va toutes les deux s'échapper d'ici.  
La jeune femme se redressa:  
- Bah écoute, moi, je suis bien d'accord, j'ai pas envie de terminer avec une cravate de chanvre autour du cou, mais tu veux faire  
comment? La poudre analchimique nous plombe la psynergie!  
- Et bien, on va devoir s'en passer! Ecoute, Floranna, je sais que tu es redoutable avec tes dagues, et moi, j'ai un bâton que je dois  
absolument récupérer, qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac! A nous deux, on peut se tirer d'ici.  
- Okay, je te suis gamine! Montre-moi un peu ce que tu sais faire!  
- Et d'un, je ne m'appelle pas "gamine", mais Eléana, et de deux, je suis ouverte aussi à tes suggestions.  
- Bah putain, pour l'instant, t'as rien d'un coucher de soleil, ma puce! Quant à un plan, j'en ai bien un, mais j'espère que tu feras pas tout  
rater, empotée comme tu es!  
- C'est quoi, cette histoire de coucher de soleil? demanda Eléana, interloquée.  
Là, Floranna la regardait d'un air de stupéfaction vraiment insultante:  
- Et inculte avec ca! Ton prénom, bécasse!  
- Quoi, mon prénom?  
- Eléana, ca vient des anciens langages! Ca s'écrit "Eleanah",avec "êlé", soleil et le suffixe privatif "anah" signifie donc que le soleil ne  
brille pas, donc , ca veut donc dire soleil du crépuscule, ou soleil couchant! Sérieux, t'es vraiment bête! Je suis sûre qu'au moins les  
mystiques de Jupiter de ta bande le savaient! Donc, si tu veux être le soleil couchant qui éclairera le royaume détruit d'Antinos, bah tu  
vas faire comme je te dis.  
- Ok, vas-y, montre-moi ton super plan! dit Eléana d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Ben tiens, tu vas voir le boulot!  
Et Floranna cria:  
- Eh, capitaine de mon cul! T'as pas honte de frapper une dame! Reviens là si tu l'oses, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe,  
CONNARD!  
Eléana se figea sur place.  
- Gah... Elle fait quoi, là...  
Le capitaine s'approcha:  
- Encore toi, petite salope? Attend, je vais t'apprendre!  
Il se précipita dans la cellule, lui colla un pain dans le ventre que Floranna subit sans broncher... Résultat, il ne vit pas voler son pied  
droit dans ses parties génitales. La minute d'après, elle avait attrapé le poignard à la ceinture du capitaine et le tirait par les cheveux la  
lame sur sa carotide après l'avoir désarmé en un éclair:  
- Alors, Capitaine Connard, tu fais moins le malin, maintenant? File-moi les clés... ou non, mieux que ca! Allez, libére la gosse en face!  
Elle tenait soigneusement sa proie, l'air réjouie. Le capitaine n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Eléana se précipita dehors:  
- Maintenant petit couillon, tu me dis où t'as rangé ses affaires. Et si jamais tu cries ou essaie de t'enfuir, je te saigne sans hésiter, ok?  
Le capitaine hocha la tête, affolé. Il les mena jusqu'à une petite pièce. En plus du bâton et du pendentif d'Eléana, on retrouva également  
les deux belles dagues de Floranna.  
- Yeah, vous m'avez manquée mes chéries... Bon, maintenant, tu vas nous guider jusqu'à la sortie!  
- Pfff! ricana le capitaine. Z'êtes en plein dans les cachots du village, z'avez aucune chance de vous enfuir...  
- Rien à foutre, c'est notre problème! Allez, file jusqu'à la porte...  
Mais là...  
- Halte! Une bande de soudards arrivait.  
- Lame d'Héphaïstos! cria Eléana.  
Elle en décapita trois, tandis que Floranna massacrait les autres à coups de dagues, volant autour d'eux, totalement insaissisable. Son  
agilité était stupéfiante. Elle semblait danser plus que combattre. Le capitaine voulut s'enfuir... Et la minute d'après, sa gorge fut  
tranchée net et son sang repeignit le mur:  
- Pff, le connard... Je lui avais bien dit que je le saignerais...  
Eléana regarda sa compagne, stupéfaite par sa froideur. Elle, elle était malade de ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
- Ben quoi pauvre cruche, reste pas plantée là, faut se barrer avant qu'il y'ait des renforts!  
Eléana se mit donc à courir.  
- Pas étonnant que tu te sois faite avoir, faut vraiment qu'on te dise tout...  
Arrivées devant la porte, elles faillirent rester bloquées:  
- Merde, comment je la défonce, celle-là? fit Floranna après un infructueux coup d'épaule.  
- Laisse faire la mystique des quatre étoiles, dit Eléana d'un ton malicieux. Lame d'Héphaïstos!  
L'épée de feu réapparut et tailla une large ouverture en cercle dans la double porte.  
- Après toi!  
- T'es pas si minable, en fait...  
Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dehors. La population se mit à crier en les apercevant.  
- Merde, ca va mal! Vite un cheval!  
Par chance, deux soldats passaient à ce moment sur leurs montures. Floranna sauta sur le dos de l'un d'eux et le jeta à terre, tandis  
qu'Eléana désarconnait l'autre avec un violent coup de bâton. Elles partirent ainsi au triple galop...

Une demie-heure plus tard, elles s'arrêtèrent pour laisser souffler leurs bêtes et prendre le temps de parler. Floranna alla droit au but:  
- Bon alors, Eléana, tu vas où?  
- En quoi ca t'interesse? fit la jeune fille, interloquée.  
- Bah parce que je vais t'accompagner, nigaude!  
- Alors ca, hors de question!  
Les yeux de Floranna étincellèrent:  
- Espèce de bougre d'idiote! Après ce qui vient de t'arriver tu oses vouloir partir toute seule? Tu veux notre mort à tous?  
Eléana ne trouva rien à répondre.  
- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'un autre connard de capitaine sous la botte d'Antinos te capture, en plus, tu viens bien de me  
montrer que t'es même pas fichue de te sauver seule... Je suis désolée, mais je te lâcherai pas! Si tu dois sauver le monde, bah tu  
feras ca sous ma suveillance, mouflette!  
Eléana gonfla ses joues:  
- Mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de...  
- Tu veux que je te tranche la gorge? Tu le mériterais, pour un peu, sale gamine!  
Elle ajouta:  
- En plus, oublie pas que je suis une Naëk et une as du camouflage! En pleine nature, je risque de t'être utile...  
Eléana réfléchit. Ce n'était pas faux. Et en plus, être seule était effectivement trop risqué. Elle demanda en retour:  
- Pourquoi tu t'es faite pincer?  
- Antinos en personne est venu raser notre territoire. Nous sommes dispersés en bande dans les forêts plus à l'est. C'est arrivé environ  
une semaine après que tes copains et toi avez pris congé.  
- J'en suis désolée...  
- Bah dans ce cas, tu peux me dire où tu vas...  
Eléana lui expliqua donc qu'elle devait atteindre le repaire des oiseaux-rocs.  
- Bah c'est bien ce que je disais; tu es dans la merde!  
- Quoi?  
- Les nouvelles vont vite. Antinos a bloqué la totalité de la grande chaîne! En clair, si tes potes sont toujours là-bas, ou ils vont se faire  
capturer, ou en tout cas, ils seront coincés. Et toi, vu le retard que tu as pris avec ta capture, t'as aucune chance de passer!  
Eléana fut écroulée:  
- Qu... Bon sang!  
Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains:  
- Si je ne peux pas franchir le col, je ne vais pas pouvoir trouver la cité d'air, ni les oiseaux-rocs...  
- Y'a des soudards partout, maintenant! C'est la guerre, on peut plus se déplacer nulle part sans être attaqué!  
Eléana avait les larmes aux yeux:  
- Ivan... Je vais échouer! Non!  
- Rha, commence surtout pas à pleurnicher ou je te fous une raclée!  
Eléana la regarda, affolée. Floranna poursuivit:  
- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, espèce de petite dinde écervelée! Je t'emmène avec moi chez nous. Ensuite, on prends des troupes. Et on  
défonce les soudards pendant que toi, tu essaie de te frayer une chemin par le Haut Col. Ca prendra deux semaines à tout casser et tu  
pourras faire sa fête à Antinos. Pigé?  
- Ai-je le choix? répliqua cyniquement la jeune fille.  
Floranna la regarda:  
- Ok... Bon bah magne ton cul, allez! On a de la route à faire!  
Et elle talonna son cheval. Eléana trotta à son côté, encore ébahie. Floranna n'était pas aimable pour un sou... Mais il n'y avait aucun  
doûte là-dessus; elle était un cadeau du ciel. 


	59. Pardelà les bois

**Chapitre 59: Par-delà les bois...**

Avec Floranna, il y'avait en fait deux règles à suivre:  
Un: Ne pas poser de questions idiotes.  
Deux: Etre au taquet.  
Sinon, en réalité, ca allait, elle n'était pas si méchante, au final. Elle parlait peu, et quand elle s'exprimait, malgré son langage fleuri,  
c'était toujours avec beaucoup de perspicacité. Eléana avait l'impression de côtoyer un renversant mélange de Garet et d'Ivan. De  
Garet pour le côté bourrin, et d'Ivan pour le côté "donneur de leçons". Car Eléana s'entendait répéter au moins dix fois par jour:  
- Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne!  
Le pire, c'était au moment du repas. Floranna avait réussi à faucher de la nourriture à une auberge de campagne. Eléana n'avalait  
pratiquement rien, ce qui la mettait en fureur:  
- T'es toute maigre, espèce de mauviette! Mange! Je te jure que si tu me fais le coup de tomber de cheval, je te flanquerai la raclée du  
siècle!  
Eléana lâcha un soupir:  
- Tu ne peux pas être un peu gentille, de temps en temps?  
- Tu parles! Je suis on ne peut plus gentille, là! Ma mère t'aurait déjà donné une rouste depuis longtemps tellement tu es insupportable!  
Eléana pouffa de rire:  
- Sérieux, t'as quel âge?  
- J'ai vingt-trois printemps.  
- Wow. Je t'en donnais pratiquement le double avec tes façons d'être!  
Floranna la fusilla du regard:  
- De quoi? J'ai l'air d'une matronne, c'est ca?  
- Exact!  
- Normal, t'as vu la troupe de mecs sur laquelle je faisais la loi? Ils sont pas faciles! Ils pensent qu'à trois choses; boire, bouffer et les  
femmes. Un cauchemar!  
- Et tu n'es pas mariée, je suppose?  
- Non. Je n'ai pas d'homme. Ils sont insupportables... J'ai aimé une fois, par le passé. Il était gentil comme tout. Et pas timide...  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
- Il est parti pour devenir marchand comme son père... Si ca se trouve mes hommes l'ont détroussé et je ne suis pas au courant. Ha, ha!  
Eléana éclata de rire. Floranna avait une façon d'être vraiment... rafraîchissante. A ce moment-là, elle posa à son tour la question:  
- Et toi? Je suis sûre que tu es amoureuse. T'as un regard de clébard battu et tu ne manges pas. Ca sent le gros chagrin d'amour à  
plein nez...  
Eléana se sentit percée à jour et rougit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on soit si direct. Elle répondit enfin:  
- Oui... J'aime quelqu'un...  
- Et je parierai mon prochain dessert que c'est le mystique d'air à qui maman a confié son poignard...  
Eléana rougit violemment et se redressa, paniquée:  
- MAIS... Comment tu sais tout ca?  
Floranna eut un rire triste:  
- Parce que j'en aurais hérité si j'avais eu les pouvoirs de ma mère... Du coup, elle m'a dit qu'elle le gardait pour le mystique d'air qui  
serait le plus digne de le porter. C'est sûr, c'est pas à moi qu'il aurait fallu le confier, je suis beaucoup trop emportée pour savoir l'utiliser  
avec sagesse... Mais ton gars, là, il avait pas l'air con du tout. Et il avait le béguin pour toi, c'était écrit sur son front... Ma mère lui a filé le  
poignard pour cette raison, d'ailleurs. On a toutes les deux vu que ce mec était prêt à tuer pour toi.  
Eléana eut un air triste. Enfin, elle dit:  
- Hélas, ca m'étonnerait que ce soit encore le cas aujourd'hui...  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
- J'ai fait des idioties...  
- C'est tout toi, ca! dit-elle d'un ton de constatation.  
- Ouais, arrête de dire ca...  
Eléana prit une inspiration et dit enfin:  
- De toute façon, vaut mieux que je te raconte tout. J'ai appris récemment que faire des cachotteries aux gens qui essaient de m'aider  
est une très mauvaise idée. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre, sans doûte, mais je préfére t'avertir...  
Et elle commenca par lui dévoiler la prophétie. Floranna assuma la nouvelle avec courage:  
- Putain, je dois avouer, t'en as du cran! La moitié de mes mecs serait pas foutue d'aller comme ca au casse-pipe... Mais je sais par  
ma mère que ca peut se contrer, une prophétie. Ca, j'imagine que tu le sais aussi.  
- Oui, c'est ce qu'on a espéré faire... Avec Ivan...  
- Et bien, on verra ce que ca va donner. Perd pas espoir, ma vieille! Je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux!  
Elle ajouta:  
- Mais tu m'as pas dit pourquoi ton affaire avec Ivan tournait mal... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
Et Eléana lui raconta tout. Toutes ses erreurs. Sa trahison. Ses regrets. Comment elle avait réalisé à quel point elle avait mal agi  
depuis le début. Et enfin, lorsqu'elle acheva, elle avait les larmes aux yeux:  
- Je suis une mauvaise personne, fit-elle. Par mon égoïsme, je porte tort aux gens que j'aime...  
Floranna répliqua:  
- Non, t'es juste sacrément naïve, comme la foutue gamine que tu es!  
- C'est ce que tu penses?  
- N'importe qui aurait agi comme toi à ta place, pour la plupart des trucs. Bon, après, c'est sûr qu'embrasser un autre homme n'est pas  
la meilleure façon de préserver son couple...  
Eléana se couvrit le visage de ses mains:  
- Je l'ai trahi, j'ai été lamentable... Il ne me le pardonnera jamais...  
- Rho, arrête!  
- Quoi?  
- Si tu l'aimes comme ca, pourquoi tu baisses les bras? Tu devrais plutôt le retrouver et lui donner envie de te reprendre!  
Eléana soupira:  
- Il ne voudra plus jamais de moi, je le sais bien...  
- Putain, mais tu es conne ou tu le fais exprès? s'exclama Floranna qui paraissait d'un coup exaspérée.  
- Hein, quoi?  
- Tu veux me faire avaler que ce mec qui était prêt à tout risquer pour toi il y'a deux mois, qui a osé prendre le poignard de ma mère en  
connaissant son terrible pouvoir, n'en a plus rien à foutre de toi aujourd'hui? Ca m'étonnerait! Franchement, ouais, ca m'étonnerait  
beaucoup!  
- Je l'ai trahi...  
Floranna se rapprocha. Elle avait l'air plus doux, maintenant:  
- Je connais pas bien Ivan, mais pour le souvenir que j'en ai, je suis absolument sûre qu'il t'aime toujours et qu'à mon avis, il ne tient qu'à  
toi de le faire changer d'avis au sujet de votre relation. Ton immaturité l'a dégoûté. Mais regarde-toi, Eléana! Tu as compris que tu avais  
tort. Tu as décidé de changer, tu m'as dit. Eh bien, vous allez vous retrouver, et tu ne seras plus la même femme, je le sens!  
- Il peut tomber amoureux d'une autre entre-temps...  
- Pfff! Foutaises! Vu ce que tu viens de me raconter sur vous deux, j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous faites partie des rares à vous être  
trouvés pour rester ensemble à vie... Toi et lui, c'est pas une amourette de gamin. Vous avez appris à vous connaitre, vous avez  
traversé l'enfer ensemble... Un amour qui se forge de cette manière, ca s'oublie pas comme ca. Il doit souffrir à mort de ce que tu lui as  
fait, mais le temps devrait faire son oeuvre. En plus, maintenant que tu n'es plus là, il doit être en pleine reflexion...  
- Je n'oserai jamais me repointer devant lui et lui demander de...  
- Non, ca, c'est sûr, ce ne serait pas une bonne façon de faire.  
Floranna marqua une pause, et dit:  
- Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour, au fond? Ce ne sont pas tes mots qui lui prouveront que tu l'aimes. Ce sont tes actes. Jusqu'où tu serais  
prête à aller pour Ivan?  
Eléana n'hésita pas:  
- Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Sans hésiter une seconde.  
- Le geste est beau... Mais la vraie question n'est même pas celle-là. Plus précisément; est-ce que tu es capable de sacrifier ton propre  
bonheur pour le sien?  
Eléana n'hésita pas là non plus:  
- Oui...  
- Alors dans ce cas, si tes sentiments venaient finalement à l'embarrasser, tu devras être capable de les faire taire. C'est dûr, mais  
c'est une éventualité que tu devras accepter avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit.  
Eléana avait presque les larmes aux yeux de nouveau. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je ne veux pas forcément qu'il renoue notre relation, je sais bien qu'il a été trop blessé, qu'il n'est sûrement pas prêt... Mais je veux  
qu'il sache que je l'aime. Je veux au moins guérir la blessure que je lui ai infligée.  
Floranna eut l'ombre d'un sourire:  
- Ca va, t'es moins conne que j'aurais pensé. Tu as compris ce qu'est l'amour, pas comme certains imbéciles... Le vrai amour, c'est le  
don de soi total à la personne que l'on aime. Voilà ce que c'est. Quoi que tu décides de faire, tu ne devras jamais l'oublier.  
La jeune fille se sentait encore plus mal.  
"C'est ce qu'Ivan a toujours fait..."  
- Bon, maintenant, tu vas bouffer, j'espère? Si tu maigris trop, tu vas devenir laide, en plus! Tu veux réapparaître devant ton homme en  
ressemblant à un squelette?  
- GAH! Jamais de la vie!  
- Tiens, prends cette pomme, t'as la peau terne en plus parce que tu te nourris mal! Les fruits, c'est important!  
- Ah bon?  
Floranna leva les yeux au ciel:  
- Ouh là là, pour une princesse, tu crains vraiment... Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne deux ou trois petites choses, sinon, tu  
deviendras jamais une femme digne de ce nom...  
Eléana croqua sa pomme et sentit de nouveau une blessure lui frapper le coeur. La pomme lui rappellait trop le goût des lèvres d'Ivan...

- Psst! Réveille-toi!  
Eléana dormait, quand sa compagne de voyage la réveilla. Elle se tut tout de suite, sachant très bien qu'il devait y'avoir du danger.  
Floranna tirait déjà les chevaux par la bride. Eléanna se leva et la suivit. La Naëk se dissimula derrière un bosquet avec sa jeune  
compagne:  
- On a une grosse troupe qui se ramène, chuchota-t-elle. Mieux vaut pas tomber dessus...  
Et en effet, elle n'avait pas tort. Deux minutes après, ils les virent passer. Une troupe d'au moins trente soldats, et surtout, en tête, un  
homme à la cape argentée qui brillait sous les rayons de l'astre lunaire. Les rayons d'argent éclairèrent durant un bref instant son  
visage... complètement détruit. Floranna parut comprendre le danger, surtout en voyant l'air d'un coup terrifié de sa compagne:  
- Qui c'est, le fils de pute à la face de gangrène? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
Eléana attendit un court moment pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue et chuchota:  
- C'est Nessos, un mystique de Mercure. Un salopard de première. Et il hais Ivan plus que tout car c'est lui qui l'a défiguré au court d'un  
combat...  
- Ok, on reste planquées...  
Après une éternité, la troupe s'éloigna. Enfin, les deux filles sortirent de leur cachette:  
- Putain le bol, fit Floranna. Il aurait pu détecter nos auras de psynergie, et là, c'était fini. Je sais pas si on aurait pu lui faire face à nous  
deux...  
- Je le tuerai un jour, de toute façon, dit Eléana. Si Ivan ne s'en charge pas avant moi...  
- Faudrait déjà que tu apprennes à répérer les ennemis sans avoir besoin de moi, ricana sa compagne.  
Elles se mirent donc à nouveau en route, et les jours passérent à traverser les bois. Floranna s'habitua vite à sa jeune amie. Eléana  
était une vraie gamine par moment, ca, elle n'en démordait pas, et elle était stupéfaite en voyant qu'elle avait pu survivre si longtemps.  
"Huit mystiques, c'était vraiment pas de trop pour elle, j'avoue..."  
Elle soupira. Elle avait intérêt à ce qu'elles accélérent le mouvement, car il fallait rendre Eléana à ses copains, c'était sûrement la  
meilleure solution. Même avec ses guerriers, Floranna n'était pas sûre de pouvoir la protéger efficacement. Des mystiques du genre le  
Connard à la Face de Gangrène traînaient sûrement encore dans les parages. Et Floranna avait beau être elle-même redoutable en  
psynergie, elle n'avait pas envie de se taper un combat qu'elle n'était absolument pas sûre de gagner.  
"Et si je crève, qui va veiller sur cette cruche si ses copains sont plus là?"  
Elle redoubla donc de prudence et incita à coups d'insultes et de menaces sa jeune compagne à faire de même. Mais bon sang, ce  
n'était pas facile, de la garder vivante!  
Elle l'avait appris à ses dépends.  
Elle lui avait pourtant bien dit: "Fais attention où tu marches, des créatures assez méchantes, dans cette forêt... "  
Et Eléana avait une fois de plus écouté à moitié! Bon sang, mais elle ne retenait rien, celle-là, ou quoi?  
- Eléana?  
La jeune Naëk, qui tâtait bien le sol avant d'y marcher pour éviter justement les pièges faits par les monstres de l'endroit entendit un cri  
percant quand la jeune fille disparut à côté d'elle. D'un coup, une gigantesque fosse s'ouvrit et à l'intérieur, Eléana tomba sur... Une  
magnifique toile d'araignée géante.  
La propriétaire du nid avait un corps énorme, rayé de jaune et de noir, et des crochets venimeux à faire frémir n'importe qui. Eléana,  
paniquée, déchaîna sa psynergie de feu. L'insecte brûla en moins d'une seconde... ainsi que sa toile!  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!  
Eléana fit une belle chute d'environ deux mètres plus bas, et de plus, se brûla avec ses propres flammes.  
- Oh non, mais elle est encore plus conne que ca, ma parole! J'hallucine!  
En jetant d'abominables jurons, Floranna saisit une corde dans son sac et la jeta dans le trou:  
- Dépêche-toi de remonter, espèce de moineau sans cervelle!  
- Je me suis foûlée la cheville, gémit Eléana.  
- Gnagnagna, je me suis foûlée la cheville... Et ta psynergie de soin, elle te sert à quoi, espèce de cruche? Allez, rafistole-toi et  
magne-toi le cul de sortir de ce putain de trou! Tu nous fais perdre du temps avec tes âneries!  
Eléana, les dents serrées et morte de honte, s'appliqua un rapide Soin Mineur avant de saisir la corde et de remonter. Là, Floranna  
l'accueillit avec un sermon magistral:  
- Espèce de bougre d'idiote! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans: "Fais attention où tu marches"?  
- J'ai regardé par terre, je n'ai rien vu de suspect à cet endroit, et tu étais déjà passée...  
- Pauvre idiote, il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, hein? Quand quelqu'un te dit de faire gaffe où tu mets les pieds dans une forêt comme  
ca, tu sais ce que tu fais? Tu tâtes le sol avant de te foutre dessus, pauvre cruche! La terre meuble, ca se sent tout de suite! Punaise, je  
comprends mieux comment on vous a piégés, à l'époque... Bon sang, mais plus stupide que ca, on fait pas... Même un gosse de chez  
nous sait ca à cinq ans!  
Eléana ne trouva rien à répondre et le rouge de la honte lui monta aux joues. Elle baissa vivement les yeux. Peut-être que l'Inexorable  
s'était trompé de choix, pour sa quête...  
- Je suis lamentable, gémit-elle. Je n'arriverai jamais à mon but...  
- ARRETE DE PLEURNICHER!  
Floranna s'était retournée, d'un air menacant:  
- C'est toi qui a été choisie, y'a pas de reméde! T'es bête, mais t'as des tripes, au moins! Alors apprend juste à utiliser un peu plus  
souvent ta petite tête et on arrivera peut-être à faire quelque chose de toi!  
Et elle ajouta:  
- Et putain, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire: "Je n'y arriverai jamais"! Compris?  
La jeune fille lâcha un soupir, assomée. Elle s'était complètement ridiculisée:  
- Compris...  
- Allez, passe devant! Là, c'est vraiment à toi, de faire gaffe, parce que je vais te suivre! Histoire de t'apprendre un peu la prudence! 


	60. Les lois de l'alchimie

**Chapitre 60: Les lois de l'alchimie**

- C'est la troisième fois en deux jours! Si ca continue, Antinos finira par se doûter de où on va!  
Garet rouspètait une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci, il avait bien raison; ils s'étaient de nouveau faits attaquer par des soldats, et si cela  
avait été d'une simplicité enfantine de les battre, les deux derniers s'étaient sauvés en courant, et les mystiques les avaient laissés  
partir.  
- On aurait dû les éliminer, dit Pavel. Ils risquent de rapporter à leur maître qu'ils nous ont vus en plein dans les montagnes..;  
- On ne peut pas tuer un ennemi qui se rend, dit Ivan d'un air sombre. C'est lâche et cruel.  
- La fin justifie les moyens, dans notre cas, non? dit Vlad.  
Ivan avait pâli. Il répondit:  
- On ne peut pas faire ca... Sinon, nous vaudrons pas mieux qu'Antinos...  
Il ajouta:  
- Je n'ai pas hésité à recourir à des méthodes assez... retorses pour obtenir ce dont j'avais besoin à un moment donné, mais je ne veux  
pas recommencer.  
Les autres le regardèrent avec un air agréablement surpris:  
- Tu n'as pas tort, dit Sofia. On n'a qu'à se débrouiller pour ne pas être répéré.  
- C'est la meilleure façon de faire, dit Lina.  
Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de tuer. C'était une faiblesse, mais c'était ce qui les différenciait d'Antinos. Et ca, ils tenaient à le garder. La  
marche se révélait éprouvante, de plus, plusieurs éboulements avaient failli les surprendre. Tous s'inquiétaient du coup énormément  
pour Eléana. Elle était loin d'être aussi résistante qu'eux, et si le fait d'avoir voyagé avec eux l'avait endurcie, il lui manquait quand  
même beaucoup d'entraînement. De plus, le fait qu'elle ne soit plus parmi eux les mettait tous plus ou moins mal à l'aise. Personne n'en  
parlait, mais souvent, lors de leurs conversations et de leurs haltes, ils avaient tous une sensation de vide, et les mots sonnait faux.  
C'état comme si elle avait emporté une partie d'eux avec elle. Jusqu'ici, les huit mystiques s'étaient toujours considérés comme un  
groupe indivisible, soudés par des liens d'amitié que les combats et les risques avaient largement fortifiés. Déjà, la dernière fois  
qu'Eléana s'était retrouvée séparés du groupe, l'atmosphère avait été tendue jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles. Mais là, il n'y avait pas de  
doûte; Eléana leur manquait à tous. Elle faisait partie de leur équipe. Ils s'étaient un peu tous soudés autour d'elle, comme un aimant.  
Seul Ivan redoûtait de la revoir. Bien que cela le rassurerait de savoir où elle se trouvait et d'être sûr qu'elle ne reste pas seule, il n'avait  
plus aucune envie de se retrouver avec elle. C'était trop douloureux. Il se donna du courage en se disant que de toute manière, il n'y en  
aurait plus pour longtemps avant que la quête ne se termine et qu'ils puissent se séparer définitivement.  
Cette pensée lui causa une vive douleur au coeur, mais la souffrance restait tenable. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il les  
essuya. Il n'y avait plus à avoir de regrets...

Le lendemain, ils eurent une surprise de taille. Les montagnes étaient également habitées de monstres... Et de monstres assez  
féroces...  
Garet s'était éloigné de l'endroit où ses amis dormaient pour satisfaire un besoin naturel quand il sentit une étrange vibration dans le  
sol. Tiens, ca c'était bien étrange... La vibration cessa au bout de quelques instants. Bon, ce n'était sans doûte rien.  
"Je deviens parano," se dit-il. "Enfin, remarquez pas étonnant, vu tout ce qu'on a vécu ces temps-ci, y'a de quoi!"  
Ainsi donc, s'inquiétant de sa propre santé mentale, il esquissa quelques pas pour rejoindre ses amis. A cet instant, la vibration se fit  
sentir de nouveau pendant quelques secondes, puis s'arrêta. Garet s'arrêta. Il devait commencer à devenir fou, oui, pas de mystère. Il  
se demanda si Ivan pourrait lui remettre l'esprit à l'endroit... Après tout, c'était un spécialiste dans le genre...  
D'ailleurs, à peine y eut-il pensé qu'il vit Ivan qui se tenait à dix pas de lui. Il alla vers lui et dit:  
- Ivan, je crois que je suis fou! J'ai l'impression que le sol bouge sous mes pieds!  
Le jeune mystique d'air répondit aussitôt:  
- Et bien nous sommes deux à être fous, j'ai ressenti exactement pareil...  
Puis il ajouta:  
- Mais généralement, un fou n'est pas conscient qu'il l'est, alors...  
A cet instant, le sol vibra... avec une telle violence que les deux amis manquèrent de trébucher:  
- Nous ne sommes pas fous du tout! gémit Garet.  
Les deux amis se précipitèrent vers leurs camarades:  
- Le sol bouge là-bas!  
La minute d'après, une violente secousse fit trébucher Sofia et Lina. Vlad et Pavel se collèrent dos à dos, complètement abasourdis.  
Piers regardait le sol d'un air un peu étonné, quant à Cylia, elle se retrouvait déjà les quatre fers en l'air. Pavel se précipita pour l'aider à  
se relever.  
- On doit filer d'ici! dit Piers.  
- J'avais compris, dit Garet qui se mettait déjà à courir.  
Mais la minute d'après, la topographie du terrain changea brutalement. En fait, un précipice s'ouvrit juste à l'endroit où ils se tenaient.  
- !  
Une violente chute pour tout le monde. Par chance, Pavel réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et incanta des lianes qui les rattrapèrent tous.  
Mais sa psynergie n'avait pas la puissance de celle d'Eléana ou de Caleb et il manqua de lâcher prise plusieurs fois.  
- C'est dans ce genre de situation que j'apprécie qu'Eléana soit là, fit Sofia. Elle commence vraiment à me manquer!  
- Au lieu de vous lamenter, regardez en bas! cria Ivan.  
Et là, ils virent apparaitre le genre de créatures qu'on préfererait ne jamais croiser.  
C'était une espèce de géant de pierre. Il devait mesurer dans les vingt mètres de haut, et surtout, on voyait briller sur son front deux yeux  
rouges et malfaisants. Ivan s'exclama:  
- Un golem de pierre! On est très mal, les amis!  
- De quoi? répliqua Garet. On va le transformer en tas de cailloux et tout ira bien.  
- Les golems de pierre sont pratiquement insensibles aux psynergies, dit Ivan. Et une invocation ne nous garantira pas forcément la  
victoire...  
Vlad répondit aussitôt:  
- Eh bien dans ce cas, il va falloir l'affaiblir...  
- Comment tu veux te battre sur un terrain pareille? cria Lina.  
Cette question était on ne peut plus pertinente. Le golem semblait d'ailleurs assez agité et se dépêcha de donner un coup de poing  
gigantesque en direction de nos héros qui esquivèrent de peu, mais virent leur point d'appui disparaître, littéralement pulvérisé.  
- On va mourir! hurla Garet.  
- On se calme! cria Ivan par-dessus le tumulte.  
Ils s'étaient tous accrochés à une racine, et regardaient Ivan d'un air ébahi. Le jeune homme dit enfin:  
- Si vous voulez vaincre cette sale bête, il faut vous concentrer, Vlad, Pavel. Cette montagne est emplie de psynergie de Vénus, c'est  
forcé! Sentez cette énergie. Le sol peut bien s'ébranler, vous ne devez pas en avoir peur. Vous êtes dans votre élément ici! Et il  
n'obéira qu'à vous si vous le désirez réellement.  
Il ajouta:  
- Lorsque Caleb a combattu Antinos, j'ai pu voir d'où il tenait sa force. Ce qu'il a fait ne nécessitait pas d'être plus doués que nous ne le  
sommes! Il suffit juste de savoir écouter la terre...  
Il ferma les yeux:  
- Tout comme moi, je serai capable de sentir les vents...  
Vlad et Pavel se regardèrent:  
- Go! dit Vlad.  
Le golem n'était pas en reste et attaquait de nouveau. De nouveau, tous parvinrent à esquiver l'attaque. Vlad se concentra. Il percevait  
les vibrations de la pierre... mais ca paraissait si difficile à arrêter... D'ailleurs, la sale bête envoya de nouveau un coup de poing en  
pierre qui manqua de le faire tomber:  
- Ah!  
Pavel, quant à lui, avait également mesurer la difficulté:  
- Ivan, si on continue à être secoués comme des pruniers, il nous sera impossible de faire quoi que ce soit!  
- Je suis déjà malade! cria Sofia, qui se balancait sur sa liane d'un air paniqué.  
Le jeune mystique d'air soupira:  
- Bon d'accord! Puisque c'est comme ca, on va faire un petite diversion...  
Il commenca à escalader sa plante de façon à se mettre plus en hauteur, tandis que le géant de pierre attaquait de nouveau. Et les sept  
autres poussèrent un cri de terreur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, au juste? cria Piers, inquiet.  
Ivan serra les dents. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'aller faire des trucs aussi casse-cou, c'était plutôt le truc de Vlad ou de Garet,  
mais si son idée fonctionnait, il risquait moins qu'en apparence:  
- Je fais une expérience sur l'alchimie! répliqua-t-il.  
Et... il se jeta dans le vide, droit sur le golem.  
- Il est fou! hurla Garet.  
Mais pendant sa chute, le jeune homme avait incanté un tourbillon, et le faisait grossir en sentant les frottements de l'air contre sa peau  
et il comprit immédiatement la manoeuvre. Ses yeux étaient fermés, tandis qu'il se concentrait... C'était comme si on lui avait soufflé à  
l'oreille. Une tornade s'éleva donc autour de lui et l'emporta dans les airs. Il avait l'impression d'un coup que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter... Et  
enfin, il se laissa atterrir... droit sur la nuque du géant de pierre. Celui-ci ne parut pas sentir grand chose sur le coup, mais Ivan en  
profita pour lui envoyer des décharges à la base du cou. Le golem se mit à se secouer dans tous les sens. La situation parut presque  
comique.  
- Il est entrain de le... chatouiller? fit Piers ébahi.  
C'était exactement ce qu'Ivan faisait; il savait bien que la psynergie ne lui faisait pas grand mal, à ce dosage, mais là où il frappait, la  
bête devait sentir à peu près l'équivalent d'une irritante démangeaison. D'ailleurs, elle commencait à se secouer dans tous les sens  
pour se débarrasser de la "puce" qu'elle avait sur ce qui lui tenait lieu de cou. Le jeune mystique d'air devait s'accrocher de toutes ses  
forces pour éviter de se faire projeter dans le vide. Pendant ce temps, Vlad et Pavel se concentraient et surtout, espèraient que le plan  
de leur ami allait marcher; il ne manquerait plus que l'un des leurs meure bêtement d'avoir le cou brisé! Aussi, les deux hommes se  
concentraient comme ils le pouvaient sur les vibrations... et Vlad obtint d'un coup un résultat surprenant.  
Il sentit soudain son aura s'élargir brusquement. La minute d'après, il sentit les vibrations des pierres alentours... il pouvait contrôler  
cette énergie, oui, il en était convaincu... Ce n'était pas difficile, Ivan avait eu raison... Il ouvrit les yeux et la minute d'après, le sol trembla  
sous les pas du golem... tandis qu'autour de Pavel, de gigantesques blocs se détachaient du sol. Le golem ne parut pas apprécier le  
spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ivan, lui, se dépêcha de sauter de son support vivant et une tornade l'emporta sur un pic rocheux. A présent,  
c'était à Vlad et Pavel de jouer pour piéger la bête. Et ceux-ci ne se privèrent pas de le faire.  
Sous une simple impulsion de Vlad, le sol s'ouvrit sous les pieds du golem. Celui-ci dégringola. Mais cependant, cela ne l'empêcha  
pas de nuire et de donner un nouveau coup dans le sol. Pavel et Vlad furent secoués, mais ils n'avaient aucune crainte, en réalité. Ils  
savaient maintenant qu'il ne tenait qu'à eux de vaincre ou de perdre. Pavel incanta et un grand rayon de lave sortit du sol, frappant le  
monstre qui parut ne pas sentir grand-chose.  
- Ca ne sert à rien de l'attaquer, cria Cylia. Contentez-vous de l'immobiliser!  
- Mais même ca, ca va être dûr! cria Pavel.  
Le golem frappa. La terre devint soudain extrêment meuble et Vlad et Pavel commencèrent de s'y enfoncer:  
- La sale bête! Des sables mouvants!  
- N'ayez pas peur! cria Ivan. Concentrez-vous! Retournez cette attaque contre le Golem!  
Vlad et Pavel tentèrent donc à nouveau de se concentrer.  
- Ils ne vont jamais s'en sortir, il faut les aider, gémit Lina.  
Piers répondit:  
- Ivan a bien dit que rien de ce que nous pourrions faire ne servirait. Faisons confiance à Pavel et Vlad.  
- J'ai peur, gémit la mystique de Mars.  
Pendant ce temps, Vlad et Pavel avaient brusquement réussi à resolidifier le sol entre les jambes du golem. Et la minute d'après, un  
autre rayon de lave, qu'ils avaient tous deux combinés, jaillit du sol et souleva littéralement le monstre. Celui fit un saut et se retrouva  
derrière eux.  
- Pavel attention! hurla Vlad.  
Il se jeta sur lui et le projeta à terre, lui évitant de justesse de se faire percuter par le poing géant de la bête. Mais celle-ci était à présent  
enragée, et la minute d'après, ce fut avec une pluie de stalactites de pierres immenses qu'elle les attaqua. Horrifiés, les deux amis ne  
pouvaient que regarder la mort qui plongeait vers eux quand ils eurent une surprise; les stalactites se fracassèrent à quelques mètres  
sans faire de mal... et durant un court instant, ils virent briller une aura violette. Vlad se retourna:  
- Merci, Ivan!  
Celui-ci leva le pouce depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait et lança un encouragement:  
- Allons, vous deux, finissez-en avec lui!  
- !  
Les deux mystiques de Vénus s'élancèrent et la montagne trembla sous le gigantesque séïsme qu'ils provoquèrent. Tout ce qu'ils  
voulaient, maintenant, c'était faire payer cher au golem ce qu'il leur avait fait. De nouveau, des rayons de lave brûlantes le percutèrent  
plusieurs fois, et l'on vit des roches se détacher de son corps.  
- Ca y'est Pavel! cria Vlad. On est entrain de le détruire! Tenons bon!  
Mais la bête avait de la ressource et ils comprirent vite que cela ne suffirait pas. Il se précipita vers eux et les attaqua de nouveau  
férocement, en leur envoyant tout un éboulement qu'ils faillirent ne pas réussir à éviter. Pavel expédia un nouveau rayon de lave sur l'un  
de ses poings, le faisant voler en éclats. Mais la bête semblait pourtant toujours plus forte... En effet, déjà, elle avait récupéré d'autres  
roches au sol pour se soigner, et de nouveau, faisait trembler la terre.  
Vlad dit alors:  
- S'il faut lancer une invocation, je crois bien que c'est le moment!  
Ivan n'hésita pas:  
- Ca devrait être bon! Piers? Eclipse me parait le choix idéal, on dirait que le golem se renforce au fur et à mesure du combat, il faut  
qu'on l'arrête maintenant!  
Le mystique de Mercure approuva:  
- Tu es prêt?  
Ivan hocha la tête. L'instant d'après, lui et Piers incantèrent:  
- O, Seigneur des dragons, Eclipse au rayon de lumière, viens à notre aide!  
Ivan sentit presque aussitôt une grande fatigue l'envahir, tandis que trois djinns se détachaient de lui en un nuage de psynergie violette.  
Pendant ce temps, Piers se détachait de deux, et les deux nuages de psynergie violette et bleue entrèrent en collision, provoquant un  
éclair de lumière violacée. La minute d'après, une forme gigantesque apparut dans les nuages.  
- Planquez-vous tous! cria Sofia.  
Le superbe dragon doré étendit ses ailes devant les neuf mystiques. Il s'éleva au-dessus d'eux, superbe, majestueux. Sa gueule s'ouvrit  
et une sphère de lumière bleue apparut, d'abord minuscule, puis ensuite grossissant de plus en plus...  
Et l'invocation frappa.  
Un gigantesque rayon de lumière bleue émana brusquement de la sphère et de la gueule de l'animal mythique et frappa de plein fouet  
le golem, l'atteignant en pleine poitrine. Une gigantesque explosion de lumière bleue s'ensuivit, visible sur des kilomètres. Un  
tremblement de terre violent se fit entendre, la secousse fit se balancer les lianes sur lesquelles se tenaient les membres du groupe qui  
ne pouvaient participer à la bataille. Le tonnerre gronda, et le Golem fut littéralement vaporisé. Il explosa en milles rochers qui furent  
projetés partout dans une aura bleue.  
Puis enfin, tout se calma, l'aura se dissipa, la poussière retomba. Vlad et Pavel étaient au sol, vivants, mais épuisés. Terriblement  
épuisés. Ils avaient découvert comment ne faire qu'un avec leur élément, mais ils venaient de comprendre que c'était un pouvoir encore  
plus dangereux que celui des invocations... et surtout, long et périlleux à maîtriser.  
- Vlad! Pavel! Vous allez bien?  
Lina courait vers eux. Elle était complètement affolée. Voir son frère et son petit ami se battre face à quelque chose d'aussi puissant  
l'avait terrifiée. Elle les serra tous les deux dans ses bras. Les autres suivirent. Pavel regarda Ivan et lui dit:  
- Joli travail d'équipe, mais le pouvoir de l'alchimie totale ou partielle a l'air vraiment dangereux à utiliser! Plus dangereux même que les  
invocations, si je puis dire...  
Ivan avait les jambes tremblantes:  
- J'avoue, moi aussi je tombe...  
Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Sofia s'approcha d'eux trois, inquiéte:  
- C'était dangereux, Ivan. N'oublie pas que c'est l'utilisation de ce pouvoir qui a coûté la vie à Caleb...  
- Il l'a utilisé à très grande puissance aussi, dit Ivan. Or, visiblement, ce pouvoir n'a tout de même pas besoin de beaucoup d'énergie  
vitale pour faire du dégât. Le golem a bien souffert avant que nous lui envoyions Eclipse. Encore heureux, car comme pour Igniata et les  
monstres que nous avons combattu avant, j'ai l'impression qu'une invocation n'aurait pas suffit.  
Il marqua une pause avant de dire:  
- Antinos a poussé son alchimie avec le feu à l'extrême. C'est pour cela qu'il est pratiquement impossible à battre avec nos moyens  
actuels. Alors oui, il se peut que nous devions apprendre à nous battre avec ses propres armes. Mais en respectant les règles qu'il n'a  
pas respecté...  
Piers se rapprocha:  
- Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer avec ca, Ivan? Ca peut se retourner contre nous! Une puissance pareille est déjà en soi contre nature.  
- Exactement, Piers! répondit Ivan. Et Antinos a provoqué un déséquilibre en s'emparant de la psynergie de Mars et en la détournant  
comme il l'a fait. Le seul moyen de rétablir cet équilibre, c'est de lui opposer les trois autres psynergies avec cette même puissance!  
Recréer un équilibre.  
Il ajouta:  
- D'ailleurs, je vous parie ce que vous voulez que les quatre joyaux que nous devons retrouver doivent servir à cela, en plus d'être des  
armes. Eléana est la clé de l'équilibre de l'alchimie. Ce qui s'est passé avec le pouvoir de Caleb me l'a confirmé!  
Cylia regarda Ivan, ébahie:  
- Ca fait combien de temps que tu réfléchis à tout ca?  
Ivan se releva:  
- Depuis déjà un long moment, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Depuis que j'ai décidé de contrer la prophétie et que je me suis rendu  
compte qu'il nous manque encore beaucoup d'éléments...  
Cylia dit enfin:  
- Mais comment être sûrs de ce que tu avances? Ta théorie tient debout, oui. Mais elle est dangereuse à vérifier.  
- Je le sais bien, répondit-il.  
Il ajouta:  
- C'est pour cela que c'est moi qui vais commencer le premier. Je vais tenter d'utiliser l'alchimie pour augmenter la puissance de ma  
psynergie. Tout à l'heure, ca a plus ou moins marché.  
- Prend garde, avertit Piers.  
Il dit enfin:  
- La connaissance à laquelle tu aspires, Ivan, peut être destructrice pour toi-même. Je sais que tu cherches à éviter la mort à Eléana.  
Mais si jamais tu accédes vraiment à ce pouvoir, tu sais que tu peux tomber dans la tentation d'en vouloir toujours plus? Et à ce  
moment-là, tu surpasseras sûrement Antinos en puissance... Mais tu risques aussi de le surpasser... en malfaisance!  
- Sûrement pas! s'exclama Vlad. Piers, tu sais tout comme moi qu'Ivan est l'un des hommes les plus justes et les plus sages que porte  
cette terre, et si quelqu'un peut être confronté à ce genre de tentation sans y succomber, c'est bien lui!  
- Non, Piers n'a pas tort, dit Ivan d'un ton calme. J'ai toujours tenté de rester dans le droit chemin, mais j'ai déjà vu ce que j'étais capable  
de faire sous l'impulsion de mes émotions. Mais ce qui est rassurant, c'est ce que m'a dit Lavana en me confiant la lame de Némésis;  
comme j'ai déjà agi sous mes impulsions, je sais ce que ca fait. Et je peux donc éviter de refaire cette erreur.  
Il avait le regard ferme. Il dit:  
- Le poignard de Némésis n'a pas corrompu mon âme. L'alchimie ne le fera pas non plus, car je la traiterai de la même manière que la  
lame de Némésis; comme un poids de plus à porter. Un poids à porter pour sauver Eléana. Et c'est ainsi que vous devrez le voir, pour  
ceux qui décideront de faire de même après moi. Lorsqu'Antinos aura péri, nous devrons rendre à la nature ce que nous lui aurons  
emprunté, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Car je pense que ce pouvoir de fusion avec nos éléments nous a été donné pour pouvoir nous  
protéger quand nous en aurons réellement besoin. Tant que nous l'utiliserons pour nous protéger, et non dans le but d'anéantir, nous  
resterons purs.  
- Ca, c'est bien dit, fit Cylia.  
Les autres approuvèrent. Vlad dit enfin:  
- Je te fais confiance, Ivan. Je sais que quoi tu feras, ce sera toujours pour le bien.  
Ivan hocha la tête, l'air sûr de lui. Il avait bien réfléchi à la question et il était prêt à prendre le risque. Eléana était menacée par le  
déséquilibre provoqué par Antinos. S'il existait un moyen de la sauver, il était pratiquement sûr qu'il fallait en passer par là. Combattre  
l'ennemi avec ses propres armes était loin d'être une mauvaise tactique... 


	61. Retour parmi le peuple Naëk

**Chapitre 61: Retour parmi le peuple Naëk**

- Grouille-toi un peu, Eléana! Tu es à la traîne!  
- Désolée...  
Elle marchait avec sa redoutable alliée à travers les forêts de l'est. Eléana savait qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à se retrouver dans le  
nouveau territoire des Naëks et elle accueillait la nouvelle avec un peu d'appréhension. Plus de cinq jours s'étaient écoulés, mais elle  
se rendait compte que ces cinq jours avaient été vraiment difficiles. Elle avait fini par se remettre totalement en question, et là  
maintenant, elle ne savait plus du tout comment agir. Le mieux, pour l'instant, c'était de suivre et de s'en remettre à Floranna.  
Elle lâcha un soupir. Il y'avait pas à dire, elle était plus souvent la suiveuse que la meneuse! Et pourtant, elle était sensée avoir du  
caractère! Bon sang, ces dernières semaines l'avaient réellement complètement transformée... Elle avait des façons de raisonner très  
différentes d'auparavant...  
Côté moral, ca allait à peu près. Du moins la journée. La blessure laissée par la perte de Caleb la lançait, mais c'était supportable. Elle  
pensait aussi énormément à Ivan... Pour ne pas dire, tout le temps! Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas échappé à Floranna, elle était tellement  
perspicace. Eléana songeait souvent que si Floranna avait été une adepte de Jupiter, Ivan se serait fait battre à plate couture dans l'art  
de percer les gens à jour. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas.  
Floranna lui avait cependant quand même demandé de lui parler un peu de ses compagnons, par curiosité. Eléana ne s'en était du  
coup pas privé. Elle lui avait parlé de Pavel et de Vlad comme deux meneurs très soudés, et également très protecteurs envers les  
autres, attentionnés envers elle. En fait, elle avait dévelloppé une certaine relation affective avec Pavel depuis que celui-ci lui avait dit  
qu'il la considérait comme un membre de sa propre famille. De plus, elle savait qu'il était l'un de ceux qui l'avait le mieux comprise dans  
le groupe, car sans connaitre son histoire en entier, elle savait qu'il avait dû faire face lui aussi à des épreuves à moitié aussi terribles  
que les siennes. Elle parla également à Floranna de Garet comme un butor aux vannes un peu doûteuse, mais l'avait également décrit  
comme ayant un coeur aussi gros que son estomac. Floranna en avait bien ri. Eléana avait aussi parlé de Sofia et de Lina, toutes deux  
très différentes de caractère, mais s'étant montrées très bonnes amies, toujours prêtes à l'aider et à la soutenir. Et elle lui parla de  
Cylia, comme quelqu'un de très effacée, mais de très fiable, de Piers comme quelqu'un de timide et de taciturne. Pour parler d'Ivan, en  
revanche, elle eut du mal. Elle avait l'impression que le décrire, lui, ca lui était impossible... Elle aurait eu tant à dire sur lui, pourtant,  
c'était si délicat... Elle finit néammois par dire:  
- Il est mon contraire, et en même temps, il me semble qu'il m'apporte tout ce qu'il me manque... Il est si courageux, si volontaire et en  
même temps... Si calme, si sage et doux... Quand il me regardait, il me semblait qu'il lisait en moi... Il avait toujours le mot pour me  
réconforter ou pour me guider...  
Elle avait lâché un soupir, tandis que Floranna pouffait:  
- Tu es raide dingue, ma pauvre... C'est incurable, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'on va réussir à arranger ca...  
Eléana avait répondu:  
- Il m'aurait été impossible de ne pas l'aimer...  
Eléana avait réussi à taire son chagrin la journée. En fait, c'était la nuit que ca n'allait pas.  
Elle mangeait le minimum pour éviter que Floranna ne s'énerve et aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'énergie pour ses  
prochains combats. Mais la nuit trahissait son mal-être. Elle ne s'endormait que tardivement. Et surtout, elle avait toujours plus ou moins  
les larmes aux yeux. Malgré ce que Floranna lui avait dit, elle était persuadée au fond d'elle-même qu'Ivan ne reviendrait pas vers elle.  
Elle l'avait trop fait souffrir. Elle n'avait rien fait pour lui donner vraiment envie de rester près d'elle. Et elle en souffrait à mort.  
Au bout de deux jours, elle avait repris du coup son carnet et son crayon pendant les pauses et le soir avant de se glisser dans son  
sommeil. Dessiner était un excellent exutoire. Ecrire des poémes aussi... En fait, elle n'en avait écrit qu'un, qui résumait tout ce qu'elle  
pouvait ressentir...

"La blessure de ton coeur fait tout mon malheur  
Lance destructrice que je t'ai plantée...  
Que je rêve tellement de t'enlever...  
Tous les jours, mon coeur souffre et pleure

Alors que pourtant, ce serait à toi de pleurer...  
Toi que j'ai trahi et offensé...  
Pourquoi ai-je montré tant de cruauté?  
Pourquoi t'avoir blessé?

Loin de toi, mon coeur pleure...  
Quand la brise souffle, ta pensée est en moi  
Loin de toi, mon coeur pleure...  
Et je sais que jamais plus, il ne sourira...

Loin de toi, mon coeur pleure...  
Mais si je te revois, ce sera en silence  
Je ne te montrerai pas ma souffrance...  
Car j'ai fait seule mon malheur..."

Cet épître l'avait soulagée pour deux petites minutes. Elle s'était dépêchée de le dissimuler. Le fait d'avoir écrit ses sentiments sur du  
papier l'aidait à les renfermer. Car elle savait que jamais, Ivan ne devrait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait; il serait capable de culpabiliser, et  
ca, elle ne le voulait pas. Il avait agi comme elle le méritait et elle ne remettrait jamais sa décision en cause. Même si elle savait au fond  
d'elle à quel point c'était dûr...  
Et c'était pour cela qu'elle en pleurait.  
"Si tu savais combien je me hais pour ce que je t'ai fait, Ivan... Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... Et je me hais encore plus en pensant  
que je n'arrive pas à accepter notre séparation alors que tu as eu raison... Et tout cela parce que je t'aime, parce que je réalise chaque  
jour qui passe que jamais, je ne pourrai vivre sans toi..."  
Une larme glissa sur sa joue:  
"Je n'aurai plus aucune peur de mourir, au moins maintenant... J'abattrai Antinos, et si je dois donner ma vie pour ca, alors qu'il en soit  
ainsi... Ca ne fait rien, si je disparais, puisque de toute manière, je n'aurais jamais pu renoncer totalement à toi..."  
- On arrive!  
Une grande clairière s'étendait devant les yeux de la jeune fille. Sur les arbres, elle vit des cordages tendus. Décidément, les Naëks  
adoraient vivre dans les cimes...  
Floranna émit un sifflement. Aussitôt, des Naëks descendirent de leur perchoire de garde et les entourèrent. Ils étaient quatre, avec des  
cheveux bruns et longs retenus par des cordons de cuir, des pantalons bruns serrés. Deux d'entre eux étaient torse nu, et des tatouages  
étaient visibles sur le haut de leurs corps. Les deux autres portaient des gilets de cuir:  
- Floranna! Tu as pu t'échapper, finalement!  
Les quatere Naëks entourèrent leur chef en montrant de grands sourires. Ils étaient visiblement très heureux de la retrouver:  
- Ta mère s'est faite un sang d'encre, dit l'un d'eux, mais elle a toujours été convaincue que tu reviendrais...  
Floranna rit:  
- A l'heure qu'il est, elle a sûrement déjà prédit ma venue, et elle également savoir que je ne suis pas seule...  
Ce fut à cet instant que les guetteurs réagirent:  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec toi? s'étonna l'un d'eux.  
Floranna répliqua:  
- Vous voyez cette cruche qui devait sauver le monde? Elle était captive avec moi, j'ai donc été obligée de l'emmener...  
- Arrête de m'appeller cruche! s'exclama Eléana, furibonde.  
La guerrière Naëk la fusilla du regard:  
- Je t'appellerai ainsi jusqu'au jour où tu auras montré que tu as un cerveau, mademoiselle!  
- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
Eléana croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Pendant ce temps, ils marchèrent jusqu'au village. Il y'avait deux ou trois cabanes construites  
au sol, mais la plupart des maisons se trouvaient... dans les arbres. Les guerriers Naëks firent tous une vraie fête à Floranna, et  
regardèrent Eléana d'un air intrigué. Floranna attendit que l'agitation se calme, puis annonca:  
- Mes très chers guerriers! Nous allons contribuer à sauver le monde! Briefing ce soir à dix-neuf heures, tenez-vous prêts!  
A cet instant, une voix que les deux filles reconnurent instantanément se fit entendre:  
- Sauver le monde! Je crois bien que l'on peut te faire confiance, Floranna!  
Lavanna apparut, vêtue d'une longue robe violette. Ses prunelles vertes étincellèrent en voyant Eléana:  
- Tu reviens vers nous plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé, dit-elle. Ici, tu trouveras le repos pour au moins un soir. Ta chambre est déjà  
prête!  
Floranna rit:  
- Rien ne t'échappes, ma chère mère! Où l'as-tu installée?  
- Dans ma cime, près de ta chambre, il y'avait encore bien assez de place pour un futon... Va donc lui montrer l'endroit, ensuite, j'aurai à  
te parler.  
- D'accord! Après tout, faut traiter les hôtes comme il faut, aussi bêtes qu'ils peuvent être...  
- Floranna! s'exclama Eléana, furieuse.  
La jeune Naëk eut un rire méchant et conduisit Eléana vers l'un des ponts de cordages, puis la mena vers la cime de l'arbre le plus  
large. Là, une petite porte s'ouvrait:  
- Après toi!  
Eléana entra donc dans la pièce. Circulaire, elle était coupée en deux par une cloison. Floranna la mena donc du côté qui était destinée  
à son "invitée"; là, il y'avait une natte confortable et une couverture.  
- Et pour se laver? demanda Eléana.  
- Il y'a une chute d'eau, plus loin... Il va y'avoir un banquet ce soir, tu as intérêt à faire vite si tu veux faire un brin de toilette avant...  
Après lui avoir montré donc le lieu où dormir, Floranna la mena à la petite rivière:  
- Tu crois que tu réussiras à ne pas t'y noyer?  
- Tu es vraiment méchante, gromella Eléana, il serait temps que l'on te trouve un mari... Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il finira par  
en avoir assez et mettra du cyanure dans ta tasse de thé... Oh, par Vénus, j'en serais ravie...  
Floranna lui donna une violente bourrade, ce qui la fit tomber à l'eau. Eléana sentit aussitôt l'eau froide la frapper de partout et grelotta  
instantanément.  
- T'es dingue! cria-t-elle à la Naëk restée sur la berge.  
- Lave-toi au lieu de dire des conneries! répliqua Floranna. Moi, je dois discuter avec Maman!  
Et elle s'en alla, la tête droite. Eléana fulminait  
- Oh bon sang, quelle... Emmerdeuse! Pourquoi je n'ai jamais le dernier mot, juste une fois... Pourquoi? GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
D'un autre côté, sa robe aurait eu droit aussi à un lavage, donc, c'était inévitable... Elle commenca donc à se nettoyer, en ruminant les  
projets de vengeance les plus puérils contre sa persécutrice...  
Pendant ce temps, Lavanna discutait avec son impétueuse fille:  
- Tu as bien fait de l'emmener ici, dit-elle. Eléana aurait pu être exécutée par Antinos et c'en aurait été fait de nous... Si ton plan  
fonctionne, nous aurons peut-être une chance de récupérer nos terres...  
- Malheureusement, ca ne dépend pas que de moi, gromella la jeune fille. Mais en grande partie de la cruche que je viens de ramener  
et de sa bande de copains! Je te garantis, Mère, c'est un miracle qu'elle ait survécu jusqu'ici... Plus bête que ca, tu ne fais pas! Et avec  
ca... Naïve! Sotte! Toujours entrain de foncer sans réfléchir, incapable de se servir de sa cervelle! Si on ne lui dit pas quoi faire, ca  
craint vraiment!  
Lavanna pouffa de rire:  
- Bon... Tu l'aimes bien!  
- Tu parles, j'ai envie de lui donner des gifles dix fois par jour, là, je viens de lui administrer un bain froid! Elle est d'une impertinence,  
avec ca...  
La mystique d'air rit cette fois franchement:  
- Elle a de la chance... En fait... Tu l'aimes beaucoup!  
Floranna croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, tandis que sa mère la regardait d'un air malicieux:  
- Allez, avoue-le...  
Floranna lâcha un soupir:  
- Bah... Elle est gentille, faut l'avouer... Et puis... Elle a un sacré putain de cran...  
Lavanna rit de nouveau et dit:  
- Sa destinée est loin d'être facile... C'est bien pour cela que je n'ai pas hésité à donner le poignard de Némésis à Ivan... Il est le seul à  
pouvoir encore empêcher l'inévitable...  
Floranna répondit:  
- Pour cela, il va falloir que je lui remette la main dessus, à lui aussi! Et aussi au reste de la bande si je peux! J'ai l'impression que ca  
sera pas de la tarte, ils sont en avance sur nous. Ils cherchent le repaire des oiseaux-rocs, comme tu le sais...  
Lavanna répondit:  
- C'est pour cela que vous devez vous dépêcher. Tu repartiras avec elle dés demain à l'aube.  
Floranna regarda un instant sa mère, et enfin, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:  
- Dis, Maman, entre nous... Elle va s'en sortir?  
Lavanna plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa fille:  
- Tout est noir autour d'elle... Son sort dépend de beaucoup de choses... Son avenir n'arrête plus de changer.  
Elle marqua une pause et dit:  
- Ivan. Tout dépendra encore de lui avant la fin.  
Floranna lâcha un soupir:  
- Alors si tout dépend de lui, j'ose espérer qu'il ne va pas déconner! Tu te rends compte qu'on va envoyer cette gosse au casse-pipe?  
Putain, j'en reviens pas que je vais participer à CA!  
- Tu pourras lui être d'une grande aide si tu le veux, Floranna, dit Lavanna. Tes pouvoirs de terre sont très puissants. A partir de demain,  
elle sera sous ta protection et celle de tes hommes. Tu es prête à la défendre au péril de ta vie?  
Floranna serra les poings:  
- J'aurais jamais cru dire ca un jour, mais...  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit:  
- Antinos devra me passer sur le corps pour pouvoir toucher à un seul cheveu de cette petite!  
Lavanna eut un petit sourire:  
- Alors, c'est qu'elle va vivre un bon moment, parce que je ne te vois pas mourir dans l'immédiat... Pas de raison de s'inquiéter...  
Floranna prit un air dûr:  
- Qu... Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour elle!  
- Ben voyons...  
- Bah je m'inquiète parce qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir nous sauver tous, mais sinon..  
Lavanna pouffa de nouveau.  
- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Maman...  
- Tu as raison, de toute façon, il va être l'heure de manger... Mais au fait, j'aimerais te dire une dernière chose...  
- Vas-y?  
Lavanna la regarda d'un air sévére:  
- Je te défends d'épouser un imbécile pareil!  
Floranna la regarda, interloquée:  
- De quoi tu parles?  
- De ton futur mari! C'est un imbécile!  
- Ah bon? Et comment tu le sais? fit Floranna, ébahie.  
- Parce que je l'ai vu, tiens!  
- En vision?  
Floranna lâcha un soupir puis dit:  
- Je veux pas de mari, tu le sais...  
- Ca fait du bien de t'entendre me le rappeller... Pas de folie, hein? l'avertit Lavanna.  
- A quoi il ressemble, que je puisse éviter de le croiser? fit Floranna d'un ton grincheux.  
- Ca ne changerait rien de te le dire, crois-moi. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que c'est un sacré idiot!  
Floranna eut un ricanement:  
- Les idiots, je les exécre... Aucun risque! Mais merci de m'avoir avertie... Ah, ca sert bien, les prophéties, mine de rien...

Après le repas, Floranna réunit ses hommes et leur expliqua:  
- Nous devons tenter une percée dans la montagne pour permettre à Eléana de rejoindre son plus haut sommet! Il y'a là quelque chose  
qui pourrait permettre de sortir victorieux de la bataille finale contre Antinos!  
Les guerriers Naëks se déclarèrent tous prêts à aider. Floranna leur expliqua les détails:  
- Vous allez voyager par petits groupes. Notre troupe se réunira au complet près d'Inil. Ainsi, ca évitera que nous soyons répérés!  
Compris?  
Tous approuvèrent. Le mot d'ordre, c'était la stratégie. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une attaque de front, et pour éviter d'attirer  
l'attention d'Antinos, ils allaient devoir se montrer prudents. Très prudents... 


	62. Sur le chemin des Chiens de l'Enfer

**Chapitre 62: Sur le chemin des Chiens de l'enfer...**

"Partout où ils passent, s'allument les flammes de l'enfer...  
Partout où ils passent brûlent les flancs de la terre...  
Créatures des Ténébres redoûtées...  
Incarnations des âmes damnées...

Sous la lune rouge, leurs hurlements  
Transperce le silence et glace le sang  
Dans une mortelle danse, ils approchent...  
Leur venin souille la plus pure des roches..."

- Assez!  
Antinos fulminait. Les mystiques lui avaient échappé. Eléana continuait sa route. Il en avait assez! Plus qu'assez! Cette gamine devait  
mourir, et vite. Aussi, ce matin, il avait décidé de frapper un grand coup.  
- Eléana doit mourir! Mais avant, je vais la terroriser...  
Il serra les poings et une gerbe de flammes crépita dans sa main.  
- Je vais lui envoyer le pire des cauchemars... Elle ne s'en tirera pas, cette fois! J'ai tout pouvoir sur la psynergie de Mars! Elle s'en  
rendra bien vite compte!  
Il quitta la salle de son trône pour se rendre dans une pièce un peu plus éloignée. Elle était immense, soutenue par d'immenses pilliers  
de marbre. Et au centre se trouvait une immense stelle couleur d'ébéne, illuminée de gravures enflammées. Tout un feu destructeur se  
trouvait contenu là, enfermé par Antinos lui-même. Et ce pouvoir lui permettait de déchaîner bon nombre de cataclysmes...  
Les démons du feu étaient tous à son service, il n'avait qu'à les appeller...  
Et il n'allait pas s'en priver...  
Il s'approcha de la stelle et la minute d'après, tendit le poing droit. Un rayon pourpre et fin en jaillit, frappa le monument en l'englobant  
dans une lumière rouge. Celle-ci prit de plus en plus d'intensité, tandis qu'Antinos paraissait se nourrir de son énergie. Il se concentra,  
sachant que s'il faisait ce qu'il décidait, il ne devait pas en perdre le contrôle...  
Il allait déchaîner un véritable chaos sur Gondowan.  
Lorsque la lumière pourpre fut devenue pratiquement aveuglante, il incanta et libéra son pouvoir:  
- O, créatures des ténébres! Servantes des Enfers! Que sous votre feu destructeur brûle la terre! Que votre venin mortel attaque le sang  
le plus pur! Que vos morsures soit fatales! Chiens de l'enfer, je vous invoque!  
Un cercle rouge se dessina autour de la stelle. L'instant d'après, un rideau de flammes en émana, grossissant à chaque seconde. Et  
enfin, il se dissipa, laissant apparaître les monstrueuses créatures. Elles avaient toutes des gueules bavantes de venin, et le feu qui  
sortait de leur gueule était pratiquement bleuté, preuve de son immense chaleur. Elles étaient au nombre de neuf; un pour chaque  
mystique à abattre. Mais leur priorité serait Eléana...  
Et il n'en avait pas fini...  
- Que le feu de vos gueules brûlent éternellement ses victimes! Que nul remède ne puisse jamais être accordé à qui en souffrira... Qu'à  
jamais sa peau porte la marque du feu d'Antinos! Et maintenant, cherchez les neuf mystiques... Dispersez-vous et traquez-les!  
Traquez-les et tuez-les!  
Les chiens poussèrent leurs hurlements lugubres avant d'être lâchés sur Gondowan...  
Et de provoquer leurs premiers carnages en cherchant leurs cibles...

Sur leur passage, le chaos fut semé.  
Des maisons brûlèrent.  
Des villageois baignèrent dans leur sang.  
De nombreuses victimes connurent la mort...  
D'autres survécurent, mais devaient porter jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours la trace de brûlures si douloureuses qu'elles préférérent pour la  
plupart se tuer plutôt que de les supporter...

- Bon sang, c'est quoi cette chienlit?  
Floranna et ses soldats, ainsi qu'Eléana, venaient d'arriver au millieu des plaines. Là où aurait dû se trouver un village ne se trouvaient  
que des ruines en flammes. Et l'horizon en était rougeâtre. Eléana pâlit:  
- Antinos n'est pas loin...  
La jeune Naëk réagit aussitôt:  
- Bon bah il va falloir se planquer, et vite...  
- Ou ca? fit un soldat. Y'a ni arbre ni rocher dans le coin! On est complètement à découvert!  
Eléana avait toujours la sphère de camouflage d'Ivan, mais vu qu'il n'y avait pas non plus d'ombre et que malheureusement, ils étaient  
en plein jour, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité. Ca allait mal. Ca allait même très mal...  
Et les choses n'allaient que s'empirer.  
Un hurlement lugubre déchira le silence.  
- C'était quoi ca? s'exclama Eléana, blêmissante.  
- Un ours qui s'étrangle? suggéra bêtement un soldat.  
- La ferme, ce n'est pas l'heure de plaisanter! lanca Floranna.  
La peur griffa le ventre d'Eléana. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un terrible pressentiment. Toutes les fois où le ciel s'était  
couvert de rouge avaient été annonciatrices de catastrophes. Elle regarda en face, ne sachant quoi faire. Floranna, quant à elle, avait  
déjà pris une décision:  
- On va tenter de couper vers la droite, il y'a des bosquets à cet endroit!  
Tout le monde la suivit à la hâte. Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine, largement pas suffisants pour faire le poids. Les deux femmes prirent la  
tête du groupe. La jeune Naëk se tourna vers sa compagne:  
- Ecoute ma belle, je sais pas si se planquer va marcher, mais en tout cas, je te rappelle qu'il est hors de question qu'ils te prennent.  
Mes hommes et moi nous ferons tuer jusqu'au dernier s'il le faut, mais toi, tu dois vivre. Compris?  
La jeune fille baissa les yeux:  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi...  
- Pauvre cruche! répliqua la jeune Naëk. Ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour tous les peuples libres qu'Antinos est entrain d'asservir! Tu es  
notre seul espoir et nous devons veiller dessus! Alors arrête de culpabiliser, compris?  
Elle la regarda et ajouta:  
- Tu ne dois jamais oublier que tant que tu seras la princesse des quatre étoiles, aucune vie n'est plus précieuse que la tienne.  
Compris? Tes sentiments personnels ne devront jamais plus interférer.  
La jeune mystique baissa la tête:  
- Je sais...  
Floranna eut un petit sourire:  
- Laisse les autres se protéger eux-même. Et toi, veille sur toi...  
Eléana n'était pas rassurée, mais elle savait qu'il était inutile de discuter, surtout avec la redoutable chef Naëk qui aurait été bien  
capable de lui coller une gifle si elle avait eu le malheur de dire un mot de trop. Une fois que Floranna était décidée, il était  
pratiquement impossible de l'arrêter. Ainsi, elles continuèrent leur course, ainsi que leur troupe jusqu'aux rochers mais eurent bientôt  
une mauvaise suprise.  
Il y'avait du danger.  
Et pas un petit.  
De nouveau, les étranges hurlements se firent entendre. Ils étaient littéralement à glacer le sang. Eléana se rappella d'un coup où elle  
avait déjà entendu ce son, et soudain, elle blêmit:  
- Floranna... Ils nous retrouverons dans un rien de temps, si c'est ce que je pense...  
La jeune guerrière Naëk la regarda:  
- Tu sais ce que c'est?  
La jeune mystique eut un air affolé:  
- Un seul animal au monde posséde un tel cri, facilement reconnaissable pour qui l'a déjà entendu... C'est le cri des chiens de l'Enfer!  
A peine eut-elle prononcé ce nom que brusquement les hurlements s'intensifièrent. Eléana se redressa:  
- Ils arrivent! Il faut fuir, car si jamais ils nous mordent, nous serons perdus! Leur venin ne posséde qu'un seul antidote, or, personne à  
part Antinos ne le posséde!  
Floranna fit une grimâce:  
- Sympa... Mais je crois pas que nous arriverons à les distancer...  
En effet, ils les virent surgir. Il y'en avait trois, mais leur taille était à faire peur et en plus, chacun d'eux avait trois gueules. Eléana  
comprit que les combattre serait plus que difficile. Ils allaient bondir d'une minute à l'autre... Floranna ne dit qu'une seule chose:  
- Ne vous faîtes pas mordre!  
Et elle bondit.  
L'une des bêtes lui avait également bondi dessus et les deux adversaires entrèrent en collision dans les airs. Floranna esquiva de peu  
les crocs atroces de l'animal et ses flammes brûlantes, et ses dagues l'atteignirent de plein fouet, lui tailladant le poitrail. Pendant ce  
temps, les deux autres bêtes s'étaient précipitées vers Eléana qui se défendit directement avec une pluie de stalactites de glace.  
- Lame de Skadi!  
L'épée de glace frappa, tua sur le coup l'un des deux attaquants. Un hurlement retentit à ce moment, poussé par plusieurs soldats; trois  
d'entre eux venaient de se faire égorger. Un quatrième criait de toute sa douleur, prostré au sol et Eléana entrevit son visage,  
horriblement brûlé, la chair totalement boursouflée, et la brûlure s'étendait jusqu'à son cou et son épaule et il hurlait. Il hurlait comme  
jamais Eléana n'avait entendu hurler quelqu'un. Elle comprit que la bête l'avait brûlé jusqu'au plus profond degré.  
Elle aurait voulu le soigner, mais de son côté, elle voyait que Floranna avait des difficultés. Elle avait essayé de projeter des stalactites  
de terre sur la bête, mais celle-ci les avait esquivé avec maëstria et elle cracha un long jet de flamme que la jeune Naëk eut peine à  
esquiver. Pendant ce temps, la troisième bête harcelait déjà Eléana qui donnait des coups de lame du froid partout, mais sans arriver à  
l'atteindre; le monstre était d'une grande agilité. Il cracha un long jet de flammes qu'Eléana freina par une nouvelle barrière de glace.  
Elle avait immédiatement compris le risque; il ne fallait ni se faire mordre, ni brûler par l'une de ces mortelles créatures, ou ce serait la  
fin. Les chiens de l'Enfer avaient une puissance démoniaque. La bestialité qui se lisait dans leurs yeux de braise aurait fait frémir le  
plus courageux. Eléana savait qu'il était très difficile de tuer un monstre autant destiné à tuer...  
Elle planta sa lame au sol, le transformant en patinoire. Cette ruse marcha et la bête glissa brusquement.  
- !  
Avec un féroce cri de guerre, Eléana bondit et lui planta l'épée de glace en plein dans l'échine, le transpercant de part en part. La bête  
hurla de douleur, tandis que son sang immonde se répandait et gelait sous ce froid. Enfin, elle alla prêter main-forte à Floranna; le  
molosse qu'elle combattait semblait souffrir de sa blessure au poitrail, mais il veillait bien à ne plus laisser l'occasion à son ennemie de  
lui porter un seul coup, tandis qu'il cherchait à l'atteindre par son feu mortel. Mais Floranna respirait l'agilité et la vitesse et si Eléana  
avait des coups de coeur en voyant les jets passer très près d'elle, elle voyait aussi que son amie ne se faisait pas toucher.  
Néammoins, elle n'hésita pas:  
- Lame de Skadi!  
La lame frappa le monstre de plein fouet et le transforma en sculpture de glace. Eléana eut un ricanement:  
- Voici un bel avertissement pour Antinos! Je lui ferai subir un sort encore pire...  
Mais Floranna était furieuse:  
- J'aurais pu me débrouiller seule...  
- Je n'en doûte pas, répliqua Eléana. De rien, c'est tout naturel...  
Les hurlements du soldat interrompit toute discussion. Les deux femmes se précipitèrent, alarmées. L'un des hommes valides dit:  
- Il a été brûlé au visage et à la poitrine, chef, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?  
Floranna répondit:  
- Eh bien, on va lui arranger ca en deux minutes...  
Elle s'approcha et incanta:  
- Soin!  
Sur le coup, cela parut bien fonctionner. Les plaies se refermèrent et guérirent instantanément. Mais la minute d'après, l'homme poussa  
un nouvel hurlement de souffrance, et brusquement, la brûlure réapparut, les chairs se rouvrirent violemment et il se remit à brûler, ses  
cris d'agonie retentissant à travers la plaine.  
- Oh bon sang, c'est quoi cette saloperie? s'exclama Floranna.  
- Les flammes de l'enfer, dit Eléana. Je crains que ce pauvre homme ne soit condamné à brûler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Sauf si...  
Elle saisit sa baguette et incanta:  
- Gemme de Basalte! Rend la santé à ce guerrier!  
De nouveau, le sort de soin, qui était de loin le plus puissant dont Eléana disposait, plus efficace même que les psynergies d'eau,  
échoua, et l'homme hurla encore plus fort, si c'était possible, comme si les tentatives de soins amplifiaient son mal. La jeune mystique  
comprit alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire:  
- Je suis désolée, Floranna, mais je crois bien qu'on ne peut plus l'aider...  
La jeune Naëk répondit:  
- Il y'a encore une chose que l'on peut faire pour lui...  
Elle s'approcha du soldat à terre et d'une voix grave lui demanda:  
- Veux-tu que je mette fin à ta souffrance?  
Le soldat réussit à répondre:  
- Oui, chef... Je vous en... supplie...  
Floranna tira alors d'un geste vif une de ses dagues. La seconde d'après, elle la plongea d'un geste sûr et précis droit dans le coeur de  
l'homme qui mourut instantanément. Eléana fut choquée:  
- Tu n'hésite jamais, toi...  
Floranna la fusilla du regard:  
- Je viens de lui rendre un sacré service, je lui ai épargné une éternité de souffrance! A sa place, tu n'aurais pas souhaité la même  
chose?  
Eléana baissa les yeux. Floranna avait bien raison. Elle frissonna en se rendant compte de ce à quoi ils venaient d'échapper. Les  
chiens de l'enfer étaient encore une bien pire menace que ce que l'on aurait pu pensé et elle se rendait compte maintenant à quel point  
ils avaient eu de la chance d'y échapper la première fois, avec Ivan...  
Ce fut à cet instant que le souvenir de la brûlure du venin lui revint en mémoire... Et le combat qu'Ivan avait mené pour la sauver. Elle  
n'était pas prête d'oublier. Quand le venin avait été neutralisé et qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait vaincu Igniata à lui seul pour pouvoir la  
guérir, elle avait senti ses sentiments exploser au fond de son coeur. Et pourtant, elle avait encore espéré les dissimuler à ce  
moment-là... Mais maintenant, elle réalisait qu'en fait, elle ne l'aurait pas fait et que s'il n'avait pas été la rejoindre sur la plage, elle aurait  
sûrement pas pu s'empêcher de lui avouer à la prochaine occasion...

Lorsqu'ils repartirent, ils passèrent devant les ruines en flammes et virent également des cadavres partout, égorgés à coups de crocs,  
et surtout, le sang qui ruissellait en flaques... Et avec ca, l'odeur était pratiquement insupportable. Le mélange de cuivre et de sel du  
sang, mêlé à l'odeur de brûlé. C'était épouvantable.  
- Antinos, sale fils de pute! pesta Floranna.  
Eléana avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'elle voyait pareil massacre. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je dois l'anéantir, rien que pour ca...  
- Et je ferai tout pour que tu le fasses, répondit la jeune Naëk, les dents serrés.  
Eléana vit sur le visage de sa compagne que celle-ci paraissait également impressionée. Voire même, elle vit qu'elle avait les yeux  
étrangement brillants... Mais Floranna ne pleurait jamais et elle se hâta de tourner la tête, empêchant Eléana d'être sûre de ce qu'elle  
avait vu.

Au loin dans la nuit tombée retentirent des cris de bêtes sauvages. La meute était réduite à six, mais elle commettrait encore bon  
nombre de carnage... Elle était avide de sang... de sang... Le sang sucré des mystiques leur donnerait de la puissance... Déchirer...  
Ecorcher... Tuer...  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Ivan se redressa violemment sur sa couverture. La vision qu'il venait d'avoir était la plus horrible de toutes, en réalité, elle l'était tellement  
qu'il en délirait encore.  
- Ivan!  
Cylia, folle d'inquiétude, s'était précipitée, ayant compris de quoi il s'agissait. Pavel et Vlad avaient suivi, effrayés. Les prunelles d'Ivan  
étaient totalement violettes et il était secoué de spasmes.  
- Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il a? gémit Vlad.  
Cylia répondit précipitament:  
- Il vient sûrement de voir quelque chose qui a anéantit son esprit, s'exclama-t-elle. Il faut le faire revenir parmi nous, vite! Ivan! Arrête!  
Elle tenta de pénétrer son esprit, mais se fit violemment rejeter. Ne sachant que faire, elle employa une méthode magistrale; elle lui  
administra une violente paire de gifles. Ce fut salutaire. Ivan se calma brutalement, tandis qu'une sueur froide apparaissait sur son front.  
L'instant d'après, il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Il était incapable de parler.  
- Ivan, ca va? demanda Vlad.  
Le jeune mystique d'air se contenta de secouer la tête. Cylia demanda doucement:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?  
Le jeune homme blond essayait encore de reprendre le contrôle. Il eut enfin la force de parler:  
- Tout le continent... Va finir sous les flammes... Il est trop tard... pour l'arrêter... 


	63. Aller plus vite que le feu

Chapitre 63: Aller plus vite que le feu...

Les huit mystiques étaient à présent en conseil de guerre. Ivan avait relaté le peu qu'il se rappellait de sa terrifiante vision et cela avait  
suffit à les effrayer.  
- Eléana périra si nous ne la retrouvons pas rapidement, avait dit Pavel.  
- Ca, sans nulle doûte, avait répondu Ivan. Mais même si nous faisions demi-tour, nous n'aurions pas le temps de la sauver...  
Cylia n'avait pas hésité:  
- Notre seule chance, ce sont les oiseaux-rocs! s'exclama-t-elle. Leur vitesse de vol peut nous permettre de nous rendre sur n'importe  
quelle partie du continent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire!  
- Mais les trouverons-nous à temps? dit Sofia.  
Ivan s'était redressé:  
- En tout cas, nous devons tout essayer, maintenant! Car sinon, Weyard sera condamné! Antinos a lâché des Chiens de l'Enfer sur  
Gondowan et leurs feux vont ravager toute civilisation!  
Garet s'exclama:  
- Et Eléana va terminer en grillade? Par pitié, non!  
Sofia objecta:  
- Nous n'avons pratiquement plus de provisions, nous n'arriverons jamais au sommet à temps!  
- On s'en fiche! s'exclama Piers qui n'avait encore jamais prit peur. Les visions d'Ivan se sont jusqu'ici réalisée en moins de  
quarante-huit heures! Quarante-huit heures, les amis! La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il va falloir faire un miracle!  
Vlad serra les poings:  
- Dans ce cas, en avant! Nous devons aller plus vite qu'Antinos!  
Lina répondit:  
- Nous n'y parviendrons jamais! Le sommet est tellement haut, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, on ne progressera jamais  
assez vite!  
Ivan répliqua:  
- Et bien, il va falloir accomplir ce miracle, pourtant! Trop de choses dépendent de nous!  
Ses prunelles d'améthyste brillaient d'un air déterminé. Les autres approuvèrent en silence. Ils se remirent en route en file indienne, et  
marchèrent d'un pas plus rapide... Et finalement, ils atteignirent le bout des sentiers, là où l'escalade se faisait à la verticale. Vlad  
décida de passer devant:  
- A partir de maintenant, plus de haltes avant ce soir! Nous devons réussir à tout prix...  
Ils commencèrent donc à escalader. Régulièrement, Pavel et Vlad trichèrent en faisant pousser des lianes qui transportaient les huit  
mystiques de plus en plus haut, par seuil de cinq minutes. Cette technique, souvent répétée, leur fit gagner un temps précieux. Mais la  
psynergie, ca s'épuisait, aussi ils ne pouvaient pas le faire trop souvent, et le reste du temps se passer à grimper. Sofia avait  
complètement déchiré sa robe et ses bras étaient écorchés, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était sauver  
Eléana, et pour cela, elle aurait tout enduré. Pour Lina, c'était pareil. Cylia, elle, avait beaucoup de difficultés, mais Pavel la soutenait et  
elle le savait. Personne ne parlait, tous haletaient. Ils étaient entrain d'essayer de faire l'impossible. Pour sauver Eléana...  
Ils eurent au moins la chance de ne pas se trouver face à des monstres. La seule difficulté était réellement dans l'endurance et dans le  
vertige. Garet était loin d'être à l'aise, et il piqua une crise de trouille en millieu d'escalade:  
- Aaaaaaaah! J'ai le vertige!  
- Ne regarde pas en bas! répliqua Ivan.  
- J'ai peur...  
Vlad s'arrêta et se pencha légérement vers lui:  
- Ne regarde que moi, Garet, tu me suis! Et puis... Pense à Eléana! Dis-toi que c'est pour elle qu'on fait tout ca. Pour vaincre Antinos!  
Garet serra les poings, d'un coup guéri de sa trouillardise:  
- Tu as raison... Je ne dois penser qu'à notre mission.  
Et il repartit, grimpant aussi vite que les autres, le coeur battant, se défendant d'imaginer à combien de centaines de mètres du sol il se  
trouvait. Eléana était en danger et ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir la sauver, c'était la seule chose dont il devait se rappeller. Elle était une  
amie, et Garet n'avait jamais laissé tomber un ami. Au bout d'un moment, enfin, ils retrouvèrent un sentier praticable. Ils n'hésitèrent pas  
et ils l'empruntèrent, en hâtant la marche, malgré la montée qui leur brûlait la cheville. Ivan, qui était l'un des plus rapides, prit rapidement  
la tête avec Vlad. Il était couvert de bleus et d'écorchures également, mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Sa vision  
l'avait terrifié au plus haut point, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était empêcher coûte que coûte qu'elle se réalisât... Sinon, il n'était pas sûr de  
pouvoir le supporter...  
"Eléana..."  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense autant à elle, et surtout, que ce soit cette pensée qui l'aide à tenir? Car il savait très bien que là, il ne  
pensait malheureusement pas à elle en tant que compagne d'armes, mais bel et bien sous son jour romantique... Les sentiments qu'il  
s'efforcait vainement d'étouffer se manifestaient malgré toutes ses résolutions et continuaient à lui hurler: "Aide-la de toutes tes forces,  
protège-la... Car sans elle, ta vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue..."  
"Je ne veux pas penser à elle de cette façon, non!"  
Il continuait de marcher, malgré les rudes protestations de ses jambes, et la sueur brûlante qu'il sentait couler sur son front et lui brûler  
les paupières. La peur lui tordait le ventre au point que ca en était douloureux. Il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point Eléana lui  
manquait. Si sa vision de cette nuit se réalisait, elle mourrait, il le savait... Cette pensée était tout simplement insupportable. Les larmes  
faillirent lui serrer la gorge.  
"Pourquoi faut-il que je continue de l'aimer autant?"  
Il soupira. Il avait beau essayer de tourner la page, il venait de se rendre compte qu'une partie de lui ne s'y était pas résolue. Et que son  
coeur continuait à lui chanter une tout autre chanson.  
"Je l'aime encore assez pour être prêt à donner ma vie pour elle..."  
A présent, ils venaient d'atteindre de nouveau les limites du sentier. Pavel incanta et ses lianes les firent monter à une bonne  
cinquantaine de mètres.  
- En avant! fit Vlad.  
Et de nouveau, le calvaire recommenca. Des petits cailloux leur tombèrent dessus, et Piers se retrouva avec le front étoilé de sang. Il ne  
poussa pas un seul cri de douleur. Il se contenta de se mordiller les lèvres et de continuer. Les psynergies de soin auraient pu venir  
facilement à bout de ces divers désagréments, mais c'était une perte de temps et de psynergie inutile. Aussi, chacun prenait sur lui et  
continuait. Ils ne devaient pas se laisser abattre. Mais cela restait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comme prévu, au bout de quatre longues  
heures, Cylia cria grâce:  
- Je n'en puis plus...  
Les jambes tremblantes, elle tomba à genoux au millieu du sentier. Pavel s'agenouilla près d'elle:  
- Cylia, je t'en prie...  
Il ne savait que faire pour aider sa fiancée. Ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps, mais d'un autre côté, le rythme auquel ils avancaient  
était inhumain. Ivan, quant à lui, sentit un profond énervement l'envahir, mais il ne dit rien. C'était bien normal qu'elle craque au bout de  
quatre heures! Elle n'était pas aussi robuste que les autres. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il tenait. Ses jambes tremblaient  
tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles ne le porteraient bientôt plus, mais il refusait de l'admettre. Quant à Vlad, il osa dire tout haut ce  
que son ami pensait tout bas:  
- Cylia, nous ne pouvons nous arrêter! Le temps nous est compté.  
La jeune mystique d'air serra les dents:  
- Je le sais bien, haletait-elle. Mais mes jambes refusent de me porter...  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle tenta de se redresser, sans succés. La voix de Piers se fit entendre:  
- Nous avons malheureusement tous une endurance différente, dit-il. Il y'en aura d'autres qui vont craquer, je pense.  
A cet instant, Pavel avait regardé Sofia et Lina. Lina, elle fusilla son frère du regard:  
- Si c'est pour moi que tu t'inquiètes, Pavel, n'oublie pas que je suis sûrement la plus endurante des filles de ta connaissance!  
Le jeune homme brun répliqua:  
- Ne te vexe pas! Bon, à mon avis, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de se scinder en deux groupes. Que ceux qui se sentent capables  
de continuer se bougent. Les autres n'ont qu'à se reposer. Dans les pires des cas, une fois trouvé les oiseaux-rocs, ils reviendront les  
reprendre...  
Lina serra les dents et se placa près de Vlad et d'Ivan:  
- Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi les garçons!  
Garet se joignit également à eux:  
- Pas de problème!  
Piers les rejoignit. Sofia répliqua:  
- C'est discriminatoire à souhait! En clair, les faibles, allez vous faire voir? Et si on tombe sur des soldats?  
- Les soldats sont des mauviettes, répliqua Garet.  
Ivan, lui, soutenait le regard de Sofia:  
- Il ne s'agit pas de faiblesse ou de quoi que ce soit, Sofia! Il s'agit simplement d'une question de bon sens! Il faut trouver les  
oiseaux-rocs le plus rapidement possible! Or, tout le monde n'a pas le même rythme, nous n'y pouvons rien, bon sang!  
La guérisseuse, qui pourtant s'entendait d'ordinaire très bien avec Ivan, lui répondit d'un ton glacial:  
- Et tu serais prêt à laisser tomber une partie de tes amis juste pour pouvoir avancer plus vite? Incroyable!  
Ivan parut choqué par sa remarque, mais il ne se démonta pas:  
- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, Sofia! Je suis désolé de ce qui arrive, mais si nous voulons avoir la moindre chance d'empêcher un  
désastre...  
- Peu importe! Si nous laissons l'un des nôtres en arrière, nous ne valons pas mieux que ceux que nous combattons!  
Pavel répondit:  
- Cylia ne risque rien si je suis prêt d'elle! Avancez, nous vous rejoindrons vite! C'est la meilleure solution!  
Le mystique d'air hocha la tête. Sofia ne décolérait pas:  
- Très bien! Faîtes comme vous voulez! Mais Ivan, à ta place, j'arrêterais de jouer la tête brûlée! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu n'es pas  
non plus le plus résistant parmi nous...  
Cette réplique était un abominable coup bas et Ivan sentit cette fois la colère monter:  
- Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être! Et ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi! Si tu as la frousse, dis-le, mais ne m'insulte pas. Sauf si tu tiens à te  
montrer encore plus faible que moi moralement...  
Sofia allait jeter une réplique cinglante, mais Cylai intervint:  
- Taisez-vous! Je m'excuse de vous avoir retardé, mais là, maintenant, ca va mieux. Je tiendrai le coup. Mais il est temps que nous  
repartions...  
- Tu es sûre? demanda Pavel.  
Cylia hocha la tête. Piers dit à cet instant:  
- Elle a bien raison, nous devons filer. Nous sommes entrain de perdre un temps précieux...

Ils continuèrent donc durant la journée entière. A la nuit tombée, ils furent forcés de s'arrêter; impossible d'escalader dans le noir. Aussi,  
ils partagèrent un maigre repas, puis la plupart s'endormirent. Sofia en profita pour adresser un mot à Ivan:  
- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure... Je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser ainsi, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal...  
Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire loyal:  
- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as les nerfs à vif, comme nous tous.  
Sofia sourit à son tour timidement. Le bon caractère d'Ivan réduisait à néant toutes les disputes. C'était l'une des raisons pour  
lesquelles elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Eléana et lui s'étaient séparés... Bon, elle l'avait trahi, mais la rancune ressemblait  
si peu à Ivan... Les épreuves les endurcissaient tous, il fallait croire.  
- Tu es très inquiet pour Eléana, hein?  
Ivan hocha la tête:  
- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.  
- Es-tu donc sûr que ce soit terminé entre vous?  
Le jeune homme fit un bref signe de tête et parut se renfermer sur lui-même. Sofia décida de le laisser tranquille, elle avait besoin de  
repos et lui aussi. Ivan ne parvint guère à s'endormir. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet. Il savait que même s'ils repartaient dés l'aube, ils  
avaient très peu de chances de rattraper leur retard...  
"Il faut que nous puissions arriver au sommet rapidement..."  
Ce fut alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas encore chercher à l'expérimenter. Mais là, il savait qu'il était temps. Pour avoir la  
même chance de revenir à Inil à temps, il n'y avait en réalité qu'une seule solution...*  
Il se leva. Cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas. Il allait faire bien autre chose.  
Une fois de plus, ce serait à lui que tiendrait la réussite des autres.  
Il s'éloigna du campement et s'approcha du précipice. Là, il avait peu de chance de faire du dégât. Mais lui, il lui fallait la concentration  
maximale.  
Il ferma les yeux. Il avait déjà tenté l'expérience et il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à la refaire. En fait, ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de la  
maintenir dans la durée. Et ca, ca n'allait pas être facile, mais il était prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Doucement, il se laissa emporter dans  
le flot de la méditation, et sentit les courants d'air autour de lui...  
L'air était partout, et son énergie aussi...  
Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de petites molécules tout autour de lui...  
De l'oxygène, de l'électricité statique...  
Toute la source du pouvoir de Jupiter, dans ces petites particules... Et la psynergie, c'était l'art de savoir les manipuler.  
L'alchimie, c'était l'art de savoir se mêler à elles. Ne faire qu'un avec elles. C'était l'art de pouvoir sentir chaque courant électrique dans  
sa peau. C'était l'art de pouvoir sentir chaque frottement d'air, chaque molécule dans ses poumons.  
Et le pouvoir qui en résultait était gigantesque. Effrayant.  
S'il l'avait voulu, il savait qu'il aurait pu faire mourir n'importe quel être vivant près de lui juste en l'étouffant avec l'air qu'il respirait.  
Tout comme inversement, il pourrait redonner vie à quelqu'un qui ne parvenait plus à s'oxygéner...  
Juste avec un petit claquement de doigt...  
Il pouvait comprimer l'air pour en faire le plus dûr des boucliers, le plus infranchissable...  
Ou le comprimer autour d'un caillou pour le faire voler en éclat sous la pression...  
Et il aurait pu déchainer le plus terrifiant tonnerre, avec toutes ces particules chargées autour de lui... Ca n'aurait pas été difficile. Un  
orage si destructeur que sur des kilomètres, les arbres auraient été tous foudroyés.  
Et enfin, il pourrait défier la gravité...  
C'était cela qui l'interessait. Il l'avait déjà fait lors du combat contre le golem, mais là, ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'en servir pour se propulser  
au sommet de la montagne.  
Mais il n'oubliait pas le prix qu'il lui en coûterait.  
Au delà de la psynergie, c'était l'énergie de votre propre corps que ce pouvoir réclamait pour fonctionner. Si l'on en abusait, la mort  
était le châtiment de l'imprudent...  
Un équilibre devait être respecté, qu'Antinos ne respectait pas...  
Et Ivan arrivait à comprendre pourquoi. La sensation de domination qu'il ressentait était en effet une chose ennivrante... mais surtout,  
effrayante.  
"En un murmure, je pourrais tuer tout ce qui vit dans cette vallée... Je ne dois jamais l'oublier. Moi, je ne veux faire de mal à personne.  
Jamais!"  
Il ouvrit les yeux et son coeur battit plus vite:  
"Ce pouvoir est si accessible qu'il est tentant d'en user et d'en abuser, oui. Mais je refuse de devenir comme Antinos! Je veux sauver  
Eléana, je ne veux rien d'autre..."  
Il se leva et posa une main sur son coeur:  
"Que les dieux me soient témoins que jamais, je n'utiliserai l'alchimie pour mon propre compte. Si Antinos est vaincu, ce pouvoir sera  
de nouveau rendu à la nature. Je ne fais que l'emprunter, comme le poignard de Némésis... Pour rétablir l'équilibre! Puisse mon coeur  
et mes intentions rester purs... Je vous en prie!"  
Il s'approcha du précipice. Maintenant, il allait faire le test, le vrai. Un vertige le saisit; il n'avait pas peur de l'acte en lui-même qu'il allait  
accomplir, mais il avait peur de la perte de contrôle. La connaissance à laquelle il aspirait était un vrai corrupteur d'âme! Il prit une  
profonde inspiration et eut une dernière pensée:  
"Pour Eléana!"  
Il sauta.  
Le vertige de la chute faillit le surprendre. Mais presqu'aussitôt, il sentit les frottements de l'air contre sa peau et créa instantanément un  
tourbillon avec les légers courants d'air qui se trouvaient près de lui. Et sa chute stoppa brusquement, tandis qu'autour de lui, l'air  
tourbillonnait...  
Il flottait à présent, bras ballants dans un état de semi-conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se concentra pour que la tornade le fasse  
remonter sur la berge. Et il se vit remonter. A une vitesse très lente, mais cela fonctionnait. Maintenant, il devait amplifier cette vitesse.  
Et cela ne serait pas difficile...  
Il attendit quelques minutes une fois remonté, histoire que son énergie vitale se reconstitue; il fallait maintenant être très prudent. Il  
ressauta une nouvelle fois, et gagna légérement en vitesse, mais c'était toujours aussi lent. Il pesta, continua de nouveau.  
Le dixième fut le bon.  
La tornade le propulsa aisément bien au-dessus de la berge, et il faillit s'écraser au sol. Il réussit à freiner sa chute au dernier moment.  
OUI! Cette fois, ca y'était, il maîtrisait son pouvoir de manipuler les vents à la perfection...  
Mais il était épuisé. Terriblement épuisé. Il comprit qu'il devait maintenant s'endormir, au moins deux bonnes heures et se fut ce qu'il fit.  
Il se réveilla peu avant l'aube. Quelque chose le tracassait, qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Puis enfin, il comprit.  
Malgré l'étendue de son pouvoir, il ne pourrait pas porter huit personnes avec lui. Ce serait trop difficile, et il y risquerait sa vie. Donc...  
"Je vais être obligé de finir seul."  
Cela ne l'effrayait pas, en réalité. Les oiseaux-rocs étaient des créatures de l'air, de Jupiter. Et la légende disait bien que seul un  
authentique mystique de Jupiter aurait le pouvoir de soumettre à lui le seigneur des quatre vents...  
Mais il pensait à ses amis. Il n'aimait pas faire cavalier seul sans eux. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il y'avait des  
règles qui ne s'expliquait pas. Il avait réussi à utiliser l'alchimie de l'air. Or, pour soumettre un oiseau-roc, cela nécessitait un immense  
pouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer d'où venait cette certitude, mais il avait compris que cette fois, ce serait à lui d'ouvrir le chemin pour  
les autres et de les guider. Et tant pis s'ils le prenaient mal. Il y'avait des choses qui devaient être faites dans un certain ordre, le fait  
d'avoir voyagé avec Eléana le lui avait démontré, notamment lorsqu'elle avait escaladé seule les quatre pyramides de Gaïaé alors que  
ses amis auraient pu l'aider; elle l'avait fait seule parce que tous avaient compris que c'était à elle d'allumer les faisceaux et à personne  
d'autre.  
Et là, c'était exactement pareil. C'était à Ivan d'affronter les oiseaux-rocs, puisqu'Eléana ne pouvait pas le faire. Tout comme il avait été  
obligé de porter la lame de Némésis.  
Il s'approcha donc du flanc de la montagne. Il n'avait nulle crainte, il savait qu'il allait atteindre le sommet de celle-ci en moins de deux  
minutes. Il n'avait aucun doûte sur le succès de cette opération.  
Il ferma les yeux...  
Et se propulsa au sommet de la montagne, dans une gigantesque tornade qui souffla un long moment, le faisant monter à une vitesse  
hallucinante, sans qu'il n'eût à avoir peur. Et enfin, il se retrouva projeté contre un sol plein de graviers. Bon. l'atterissage, ce n'était pas  
encore ca. Ses mains saignèrent un peu, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.  
Un cri particulier, semblable à celui d'un faucon, se fit entendre. Mais ce n'était pas un faucon. Ce cri avait sonné comme un tintement  
de cloche clair et majestueux. Ivan se redressa face au soleil levant.  
- Et maintenant, Seigneur des quatre vents, à nous deux... 


	64. Face aux oiseauxrocs

**Chapitre 64: Face aux oiseaux-rocs**

Il se trouvait à présent sur une grande plate-forme rocheuse. Et au loin, il vit les oiseaux qui volaient devant le soleil qui venait de se lever. Bon, les rayons étaient assez forts, cela pourrait poser des problèmes de visibilité... Mais surtout, il se tenait sur ses gardes. Il savait qu'en tout logique, les animaux l'attaqueraient. Il se trouvait en plein sur leur territoire. Ce qu'il devait faire, c'était d'en soumettre un et un seul.  
Le chef du groupe.  
Celui que tous nommaient "Le Seigneur des vents"...  
Personne ne s'attaque jamais à lui. Alors, comment pourrait-il soupçonner que le petit bipède qui vient oser de s'aventurer sur son territoire peut être prédateur plutôt que proie?  
Un long cri se fait de nouveau entendre et le majestueux animal vient vers lui. Ivan comprend qu'il est répéré. Et sans hésiter, il plonge ses prunelles d'améthyste dans les yeux dorés de l'oiseau géant qui pique droit vers lui.  
Ce sera une lutte de titan.  
L'oiseau a un plumage mordoré magnifique. Son bec cruel est d'or sous la lumière. Ses serres sont de bronze. Son envergure dépasse largement ce qu'Ivan imaginait. L'animal était tellement grand que ca en est surnaturel. Dans les trentes mètres... Il est réellement un seigneur du ciel et pouvoir le combattre est un honneur... Un honneur dont il saurait se montrer digne.  
Alors que l'oiseau arrivait vers lui, il fut brutalement freiné dans élan; Ivan avait comprimé l'air autour de lui, s'en faisant un bouclier pour empêcher l'animal d'avancer plus vers lui. En revanche, il était assez près pour permettre à Ivan de projeter sa psynergie de télépathie sur lui.  
Car pour dompter la bête, il fallait la posséder par l'esprit.  
L'animal se défendait contre l'intrusion. Il avait beau ne pas parler le langage humain, il était aussi intelligent qu'un homme. Et il savait très bien ce qu'est la psynergie. Il lanca un long cri mental qui frappa Ivan de plein fouet et lui colla une migraine du tonnerre.  
- Aaaaaaah!  
Le jeune homme a perdu le contrôle de sa psynergie et se retrouva projeté à terre, avec un mal de tête à hurler. Le roc n'hésita pas et lui plongea dessus. Ivan roula à terre pour l'esquiver et par chance, les serres meurtrières ne l'atteignirent qu'au bras. Il sentit son sang chaud détremper sa manche, mais il s'était déjà redressé et lanca un Plasma à grande puissance sur l'animal qui poussa un léger cri de douleur. Ivan n'y avait pas été de toute sa puissance; l'oiseau roc devait être dominé, mais surtout pas tué. Il retenta d'attaquer l'esprit de l'animal, mais celui-ci l'obligea immédiatement à en sortir. Ivan comprit que sa victoire était loin d'être assurée. D'ailleurs, l'animal semblait déjà en avoir plus qu'assez...  
Il secoua ses ailes et expédia une puissante lame de vent qu'Ivan freina de justesse avec un autre bouclier. Bon, il avait réussi visiblement à énerver son adversaire; celui-ci poussa de nouveau un cri empli de férocité. Le jeune mystique d'air savait à quoi s'attendre et il resta bien droit, défiant de nouveau la bête du regard; celle-ci devrait se soumettre, il se l'était juré. Il se concentra, et la minute d'après, l'oiseau-roc se retrouve en chute libre; Ivan avait de nouveau utilisé la ruse et avait vidé les courants autour de la bête. Mais sur ce terrain, il ignorait qu'il n'était pas le seul maître...  
L'oiseau-roc se laissa aller comme un poids mort, et brusquement, après une très longue chute, se remit à planer. Il avait réussi à se stabiliser de nouveau en cherchant les autres courants qu'Ivan n'avait pas pu affecter et il remonta en chandelle, en veillant à se tenir très en hauteur par rapport à Ivan, décidé à l'empêcher de lui nuire. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il devait se méfier et se précipita derrière une roche pour se protéger d'une nouvelle lame de vent. Il savait que son ennemi ne reculerait devant rien pour l'abattre, à présent. Pour l'obliger à descendre, Ivan lanca un nouveau plasma, plus puissant que le premier; il espérait ainsi assomer son adversaire et le rendre plus vulnérable. Mais l'animal parvint à esquiver la foudre qui lui tomba dessus en rafale.  
- Oh bon sang!  
C'était la première fois qu'il ratait sa cible avec Plasma. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pester davantage; déjà, une nouvelle lame de vent lui fonçait droit dessus et percuta violemment son bouclier, le faisant tituber. Alors, son adversaire n'hésita pas et en expédia encore une autre... Cette fois à ses pieds.  
La roche explosa sous le coup de l'impact et Ivan se retrouva violemment projeté... Dans le vide.  
Ce fut là qu'il réalisa que sans l'alchimie, il aurait été perdu. Car une tornade s'éleva instantanément pour le porter sur un autre point d'appui, tandis que l'aigle géant poussait un cri de dépit avant de repartir à l'attaque, à coup de tornades, cette fois. Ivan s'aggripa de toutes ses forces à la roche et parvint à y résister. L'instant d'après, une tornade fit alors l'inverse; au lieu de le désarçonner, elle chercha à l'écraser contre la paroi.  
Ivan sentit son souffle se couper violemment et il comprit qu'il allait mourir; mourir bêtement étouffé, le mur de vent le plaquait contre la rocher et lui coupait la respiration, prêt à moucher sa vie comme on mouche une bougie. Ses poumons le brûlaient, sa tête commenca à lui tourner...  
Autour, les autres oiseaux observaient en faisant des cercles menaçants. Ivan comprit qu'il avait vraiment intérêt à vaincre vite, surtout qu'il commencait à sentir son énergie s'épuiser. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonnât maintenant! Il avait relevé le défi, il devait à présent le remporter, ou lui et ses amis ne trouveraient jamais l'arc d'Atalanta et pire, ne sauveraient pas Eléana.  
Tout en suffoquant, il réfléchit.  
"Je dois trouver le moyen de le dominer..."  
Il n'y avait en réalité qu'une seule solution pour reprendre le dessus, mais évidement, c'était la plus dangereuse et la plus casse-cou. Mais lorsqu'une nouvelle lame de vent perca son perchoire, il comprit que c'était désormais la seule chose qui lui restait à faire.  
Il sauta dans le vide et sa tornade le propulsa en hauteur. En même temps, il déchaîna un plasma qui forca son adversaire à rester en dessous de lui.  
Ivan se laissa tomber sur son dos.  
L'animal poussa un cri de fureur et remonta violemment en chandelle pour tenter de le désarconner, mais Ivan s'aggrippait maintenant de toutes ses forces! Et de nouveau, il l'attaqua mentalement, et cette fois-ci, ne lâcha pas prise, malgré le cri mental de la bête qui tenta à nouveau de le repousser, en même temps qu'elle voulait le désarconner. Mais Ivan pénétra violemment son esprit et laissa les pensées de l'animal entrer en lui. Il sentit sa terreur. Il sentit sa colère. Sa colère à l'idée d'être ainsi vaincu. Il tenta une dernière fois de résister, mais Ivan lui expédia une dernière décharge de foudre. L'animal s'abattit alors sur l'aire, complètement sonné. Et là, Ivan acheva enfin son intrusion.  
"N'aie pas peur, frère!"  
L'oiseau géant ne se débattait plus. Ivan en profita pour corriger sa position et s'installa près du cou. Il sentait à présent la respiration haletante du roc, entendit sa stupeur et percut enfin ses premières pensées...  
"Vaincu... Captif... T'appartient..."  
Ivan se retint de hurler de joie. L'animal lui était soumis! Il avait réussi à s'en rendre maître! Désormais, la voie jusqu'à la cité de l'air était libre!  
Il caressa doucement les plumes du cou de l'animal et lui transmit une foule de pensées rassurantes. Et enfin, il lui parla:  
- Frère, dit-il avec douceur, je t'honore et te remercie. Je sais que tu me comprends. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
L'animal paraissait à présent tout à fait détendu, malgré le coup dans son orgeuil. Ivan percevait à présent d'autres pensées:  
"Demande-moi tout... Je peux tout t'accorder..."  
Ivan pensa très fort à la cité de Zéphyro. Et les images qu'il recut ne lui laissèrent aucun doûte. La cité existait bel et bien, et se trouvait dans le ciel, en plein dans le sud. Et surtout, elle était en ruines, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Pour s'y rendre, le trajet mettrait à peine une semaine, en volant!  
Il perca davantage l'esprit de l'animal et trouva son nom véritable. Astréos, le Seigneur des Vents.  
- Astréos, murmura-t-il. Sois mon ami.  
Les pensées de l'animal devinrent d'un coup plus chaleureuses. Il comprit que l'oiseau-roc se sentait bien, à présent. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait été dompté par quelqu'un dont il méritait de le servir. Et Ivan comprit que désormais, par sa vie ou par sa mort, l'animal ferait tout pour l'aider. Il constata que son bras saignait toujours, mais au fond, il s'en moquait, à présent. Il venait de surmonter une épreuve de plus. A présent, il allait devoir apprendre à voler avec l'animal!  
"Vole, mon ami..."  
L'oiseau-roc décolla brusquement. Ivan eut tout juste le temps de se coucher pour ne pas être désarconné et il sentit aussitôt que son estomac n'appréciait guère l'exercice. Ouh là là! Ca n'allait pas être une mince affaire, voler là-dessus! Il sentit son coeur cogner, son corps glisser dangereusement à plusieurs reprises et poussa un cri de panique:  
- Doucement!  
L'animal régla donc sa vitesse. Ivan comprit qu'une fois de plus, tout était lié à l'alchimie. Pour pouvoir voler sans avoir peur de tomber, il allait devoir apprendre à sentir les mouvements de sa monture. Au début, les secousses manquèrent sans arrêt de le désarçonner, il crut plusieurs fois basculer dans le vide, mais soudain, il apprit à les appréhender d'une autre manière, et à trouver son équilibre. Et à partir de là, tout devint brusquement d'une simplicité surprenante.  
Astréos obéissait directement aux pensées de son nouveau maître. Et Ivan sentait chaque caresse du vent. Il contempla les précipices de la montagne avec ravissement. La vue était splendide! Il pouvait voir des arbres qui paraissaient si petits de là où il était, des ruisseaux d'eau claire serpenter et scintiller sous le soleil... Et le ciel était si bleu... C'était tout simplement extraordinaire... Et la sensation de vol était... grisante.  
- WOW!  
Astréos plongea en piquée, puis fit une vrille. Ivan n'avait plus peur à présent et la sensation de vitesse fut pure jouissance. Il sut également apprécier un petit looping... Mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.  
Avec l'alchimie et le pouvoir d'un oiseau-roc, Antinos pourrait en être pour ses frais. Aussi, il n'hésita pas à se mettre finalement debout sur le dos de l'oiseau géant; ainsi, il pourrait combattre tout en volant! Trouver sa stabilité se révéla en réalité... enfantin.  
Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était un pur mystique de Jupiter qu'il était aussi à l'aise, mais en tout cas, il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi à l'aise quelque part. Quand Vlad et Garet l'avait rencontré, il était frêle, maladroit, pouvait trébucher sur n'importe quoi... Avec les années, ses défauts s'étaient arrangés tandis qu'il prenait confiance en lui, et au contact d'Eléana, il avait appris à s'endurcir pour la protéger. Mais cependant, les blessures lui étaient toujours aussi fatales, et il n'avait que son agilité et sa vitesse pour le protéger, ainsi que ses boucliers de psynergie, qui ne suffisaient pas toujours. Alors que dans le ciel, à présent, il était le maître total, dans son élément, totalement en sûreté... Il était sûr que même Antinos ne pourrait pas l'y atteindre. Mais lui, en revanche, pourrait désormais jeter à terre ses armées. Et ca, c'était ce qu'il avait souhaité plus que tout.  
Déterminé, il décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre ses amis, qui devaient bien s'inquiéter de son absence...  
"Hum... Je me demande la tête qu'ils vont faire..."

Pendant ce temps, chez Vlad et ses amis, c'était la panique totale. Garet avait constaté la disparition d'Ivan à son réveil:  
- Personne n'a vu Ivan? demanda-t-il. Toutes ses affaires sont encore là, sauf son bâton...  
- Il est peut-être allé là où vous savez, fit Lina. Il va revenir.  
Garet répliqua:  
- Et il aurait pris son bâton simplement pour aller pisser?  
- Garet, soupira Sofia, écoeurée par sa vulgarité.  
- C'est fort possible, dit Vlad. On ne sait jamais ce qui traine dans les montagnes, il a dû prendre cette précaution au cas où...  
Piers intervint à son tour:  
- S'il est juste allé... faire un tour dans les bosquets, nous devrions pouvoir l'appeller...  
Tout le monde commenca alors à crier le nom d'Ivan, mais nulle réponse ne leur parvint. L'inquiétude commenca à gagner le groupe. Pavel demanda:  
- Cylia, tu arrives à capter son esprit?  
La jeune fille ne cacha pas son inquiétude:  
- Non... Mince! On dirait qu'il n'est... pas là du tout...  
Cette fois, Sofia blêmit, en même temps que Vlad:  
- Bon sang... Il n'est tout de même pas...  
La moitié du groupe alla vers le précipice. Cylia objecta:  
- Même si Ivan était tombé, il aurait eu tout le loisir de se rattrapper, rappellez-vous le combat contre le golem! Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait fini comme ca!  
- Il s'est peut-être suicidé, dit Garet qui avait le teint verdâtre. Il déprimait beaucoup, ces derniers temps, surtout que ca tournait vraiment mal avec Eléana...  
- Ca ne va pas de dire des trucs comme ca, Garet? s'exclama Vlad. Ivan ne ferait jamais ca! Déprimé, oui, il l'est, mais il ne laisserait jamais tomber ses amis et sa mission! Se tuer serait synonyme de lâcheté, pour lui.  
- S'il a eu une vision d'Eléana morte, je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua le mystique de Mars.  
- Non, dit Piers. Il nous l'aurait dit.  
Pavel réfléchissait:  
- Alors, il a été enlevé?  
- Mais dans ce cas, quelqu'un l'aurait forcément entendu, dit Sofia. Je m'étais installée pas très loin de lui, on a parlé avant de dormir, je l'aurais entendu si quelqu'un l'avait agressé pendant son sommeil... Par contre, il me semble l'avoir entendu se lever, mais c'était hier soir, et il me semble qu'il est revenu au bout d'un moment... Je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention...  
- En tout cas, il a disparu, dit Lina.  
- Ecoutez! fit soudain Piers.  
Ils entendirent comme un bruissement d'air. L'instant d'après, un cri perçant se fit entendre, et un oiseau géant apparut dans le ciel.  
- Un roc! cria Cylia qui avait compris.  
L'animal vola au-dessus du précipice en décrivant un grand cercle, puis survola le groupe:  
- Alors, les amis, vous me cherchiez?  
- Ivan! s'exclama Vlad stupéfait.  
Sur le dos de la splendide bête, Ivan se tenait debout, et il leur fit un léger signe de la main avant de se coucher pour l'atterissage. L'oiseau-roc aggrippa ses serres sur un rocher et Ivan sauta de sa monture avec une aisance surprenante:  
- Espèce de petit farceur, s'exclama Pavel. Mais comment as-tu...  
- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, on s'est inquiété! cria Lina. Et d'abord, comment l'as-tu trouvé, je croyais que ces sales bêtes nichaient encore plus haut que ca...  
- C'est vrai, je suis monté le chercher, dit Ivan d'un ton malicieux.  
- Attends un peu, Ivan, dit Sofia d'un air menaçant, tu n'es tout de même pas entrain de nous dire que tu as escaladé le reste de la falaise tout seul!  
Le jeune homme éclata de rire.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai! s'exclama Garet.  
Ivan répliqua:  
- Ah non, je ne me suis pas tapé la falaise, non, je suis trop fainéant pour ca...  
Piers fut le premier à comprendre:  
- Attend... Tu as utilisé le pouvoir de l'alchimie?  
Ivan hocha la tête. Cylia l'interrogea à son tour:  
- Et après? Tu as dompté cet animal?  
Ivan eut un sourire crispé:  
- Astréos, le Seigneur des Vents... Ca n'a pas été très facile...  
- Je vois ca, s'exclama Sofia. Tu as du sang plein ta tunique, espèce d'imprudent!  
Elle s'approcha d'Ivan et se hâta de soigner son bras tandis que celui-ci pouffait:  
- C'est bien la première fois que je me fais qualifier d'imprudent... Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, vous devriez me remercier, non seulement, je vous évite le calvaire de l'escalade, mais en plus, nous allons être en avance pour sauver Eléana... Et peut-être même le continent!  
- Pas question que je monte là-dessus! s'écria Garet qui avait le vertige.  
Vlad rétorqua aussitôt:  
- Pas le choix, Garet. Nous devons retourner à Inil au plus vite et trouver Eléana avant qu'il n'y ait une catastrophe!  
Lina dit à cet instant:  
- Vu sa taille, je ne doûte pas que nous tenions tous dessus, mais comment fera-t-on pour ne pas être désarconnés pendant le vol?  
Ivan répondit:  
- Et bien, vous allez vous attacher avec une corde, tout simplement. Moi, je n'en ai pas besoin, j'arrive à tenir dessus, même si au début, j'ai cru tomber une bonne dizaine de fois.  
Ainsi, ils prirent une corde et Ivan en fit une espèce d'harnais pour pouvoir maintenir ses amis. Astréos ne sembla pas trop apprécier, mais lorsqu'Ivan lui transmit par la pensée qu'il était essentiel qu'il portât ses amis avec lui pour continuer sa quête, il se laissa complètement faire. Si Ivan disait qu'il fallait l'aider de cette façon, alors, il le ferait.  
Une demie-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous bien solidement aggrippés par une espèce de ceinture formée par la corde, qui maintiendrait leurs jambes en place. Et la bête décolla, les emportant tous dans les cieux...


	65. Au millieu des flammes

**Chapitre 65: Au millieu des flammes...**

Eléana dormait quand soudain, une odeur violente de brûlé lui frappa les narines et la réveilla. A son côté, Floranna s'était également  
redressée. Elles avaient installé un campement derrière un petit bosquet d'arbre et les hommes dormaient un peu plus loin. On était  
encore en pleine nuit, mais le ciel était d'une couleur rouge et au loin, des flammes se montraient.  
- Oh, merde!  
La jeune Naëk se leva d'un bond, Eléana suivit. Elles voyaient très bien ce qui se passait et entendait déjà au loin les hurlements des  
chiens de l'Enfer, mais ce n'étaient pas les seuls; on entendait également des cors de guerre.  
- Des Chiens de l'Enfer, plus une armée! s'écria Floranna.  
Eléana la regarda:  
- La fuite est impossible...  
- Il y'a un village tout près, si nous parvenons à y piquer un ou deux chevaux avant qu'il ne soit rasé...  
Eléana hocha la tête:  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire prendre!  
Et elle se mit à courir, suivie par les soldats, et par Floranna à côté d'elle:  
- Bravo, je vois que tu as enfin acquis le sens des priorités.  
Eléana lâcha un soupir. Floranna avait raison, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Qui aimerait causer la mort de d'autres  
personnes parce qu'elle passait prioritaire?  
Elle avait un peu l'impression d'être le roi sur un plateau d'échiquier. Tant que le roi n'était pas pris, la partie continuait, malgré toutes  
les pertes que l'on pouvait subir. Et cela ressemblait vraiment à une très mauvaise plaisanterie.  
Combien de pièces allait-elle encore perdre avant de mettre Antinos échec et mat?  
La petite troupe paniquée atteignit le village qui était déjà en effeverscence. Des gens courraient partout pour essayer de fuir. Floranna  
entrait dans toutes les étables qu'elle voyait en pestant:  
- Bordel, les canassons se sont tous plus ou moins barrés! Il reste plus que les poules et les cochons...  
- Aïe!  
Eléana se tint prêt à combattre. Elle savait que l'armée les rattraperait dans peu de temps, ainsi que les Chiens de l'Enfer qui les  
poursuivaient. La fuite était désormais inutile, et Floranna l'avait compris également:  
- Oh, merde quoi! Un seul canasson, je dois pouvoir trouver ca, non? Juste pour sauver l'Arme Fatale...  
Autour d'elle, les cris et le fait que les villageois essayaient tous de se sauver à pied continuèrent à lui indiquer que c'était impossible.  
Alors, la jeune Naëk prit son parti:  
- Très bien! Venez, espèce d'abominables tapettes qui êtes obligés de vous ramener à deux-cents pour oser nous taper dessus! On va  
vous montrer comment se battent des Naëks!  
A cet instant, Eléana s'écria:  
- Bon sang, Floranna, tu vois ce que je vois?  
Une gigantesque colonne de feu s'était élevée et allait droit sur le village, le réduisant en cendres. Les deux femmes comprirent  
qu'Antinos était dans les parages. Floranna dit:  
- Bon, là, on est vraiment dans la merde! La montagne n'est pas si loin, mais ca m'étonnerait que tu l'atteignes...  
Eléana se contenta de répondre:  
- Tant pis! Nous allons donc devoir essayer de gagner du temps, une fois encore...  
Elle expliqua à Floranna, interloquée:  
- Je ne sais pas où sont mes amis, mais je sais qu'ils cherchent eux aussi les oiseaux-rocs de leur coté, peut-être les ont-ils déjà  
trouvés, et dans ce cas, il se pourrait qu'ils viennent à la rescousse!  
- On ne peut pas compter là-dessus, Eléana!  
La jeune fille répliqua:  
- Alors sur quoi tu veux compter, Floranna? Il n'y a aucun moyen de fuite! Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant toi et moi, c'est  
essayer de nous défendre le plus longtemps possible et ne pas baisser les bras! Antinos a déjà été obligé de reculer devant moi par le  
passé; aujourd'hui, je vais l'obliger à recommencer!  
Floranna regarda sa compagne avec un sourire. Elle était fière de sa jeune protégée et comprenait maintenant tout à fait pourquoi elle  
avait été choisie; Eléana avait un tempérament déterminé... Et elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'une bonne volonté valait parfois  
toute la puissance du monde.  
- Au final, tu es moins cruche que tu en as l'air, ma petite!  
Eléana eut un regard vers l'horizon:  
- L'être le plus cher à mon coeur m'a appris une chose... Ne jamais perdre espoir!  
Les hurlements des Chiens de l'Enfer se firent entendre et elle comprit qu'ils étaient l. Et en effet, ils surgirent par trois.  
- Yaaaaaaah!  
Floranna déchaîna un séïsme qui les mit les quatre fers en l'air. Eléana incanta instantanément:  
- Lame de Skadi!  
La muraille de glace se dressa instantanément, et au même moment, la lame cloua au sol l'un des molosses. La seconde d'après, un  
autre s'écroulait sous les coups de dague de Floranna qui envoya une stalactite sur le troisième, qui l'esquiva avant de bondir sur la  
jeune Naëk, mais la lame de glace d'Eléana l'accueillit en plein vol et le sectionna en deux. Plus loin, les soldats se battaient contre  
l'armée:  
- Allons les aider! fit Floranna.  
Ce fut plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Un météore tomba à cet instant du ciel et s'écroula sur le champs de bataille. Eléana et Floranna  
eurent tout juste le temps de se coucher à terre et le choc fit trembler le sol, tandis que le souffle brûlant de l'explosion se faisait sentir  
sur leurs têtes.  
- Antinos, sale fils de pute! hurla Floranna, hors d'elle.  
Elle projeta un giga-séïsme vers les soldats ennemis, mais ceux-ci les esquivèrent sans difficulté avant de se précipiter vers les deux  
femmes... et l'un des soldats jeta vers elle une sorte de bocal en verre qui explosa en poussières scintillantes.  
- Attention à la poudre d'analchimie! hurla Eléana qui comprit en une seconde et recula précipitament.  
Mais il était déjà trop tard. Un gros nuage de la fameuse poudre venait d'être projeté sur elles, grâce à l'ampoule, et Floranna avait été  
touchée de plein fouet.  
- Merde! Je suis trop conne...  
Eléana, elle, n'avait pas été touchée et riposta par un Plasma. Une attaque venue du ciel était pratiquement impossible à esquiver, elle  
avait vu combattre assez souvent Ivan pour le savoir. Mais à cet instant, elle vit avec stupeur que les soldats étaient encore debout!  
- Bon sang, que...  
Floranna comprit:  
- Antinos a lancé des psynergies de protection sur ses soldats, l'ordure! Regarde, ils ont une aura rouge autour d'eux...  
- Qu... Et merde!  
L'armée fonca sur eux et Eléana dût se résoudre à combattre au corps à corps à coup de lame de Skadi. Par chance, elle parvint à en  
décapiter plusieurs, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Floranna volait littéralement d'homme en homme et leur tailladait la gorge. Même sans  
psynergie, elle restait très dangereuse. Et elle n'avait peur de rien.  
Mais de nouveau, une vague enflammée arriva. Eléana eut tout juste le temps d'incanter un bouclier pour éviter qu'elle et sa compagne  
soient brûlées vives. Floranna vit à cet instant que pas un seul Naëk n'était encore valide et qu'elles n'étaient plus que deux à lutter:  
- Putain, il va nous avoir, l'enfant de salaud...  
De plus, les soudards continuaient de les attaquer et Floranna sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Sans psynergie, elle avait nettement moins  
d'endurance et le sentait. Mais elle voyait Eléana qui se défendait avec hargne, les murailles de glace empêcher ses ennemis de  
l'atteindre... Et elle sentit une énergie nouvelle couler dans ses veines. Non! Tant que la jeune fille qu'elle s'était jurée de protéger par  
tous les moyens vivrait, elle n'abandonnerait pas! Eléana avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais, car sans elle, Eléana serait seule... Et  
seule, elle n'aurait vraiment plus aucune chance.  
Eléana continuait de donner des coups de sabre glacial partout, faisant reculer les ennemis qui les encerclaient, mais les flammes  
continuaient leurs dégâts tout autour. Elle savait qu'ils finiraient tous consummés, les ennemis tout comme les alliés. L'incendie se  
poursuivait, destructeur. Floranna l'avait compris également:  
- Ne me dis pas qu'on va finir cramée si ces soudards ne nous tuent pas?  
Les murailles de glace fondaient pratiquement dés leur élévation, donnant à la jeune Naëk sa réponse:  
- La psynergie de Mars est de plus en plus forte à cette endroit, dit Eléana. Je crains une explosion!  
Et juste à cet instant, un immense rideau de feu s'éleva, en cercle, autour des deux jeunes femmes qui comprirent que désormais, la  
mort les attendait...

- Bon sang, regardez ca!  
Astréos survolait à présent la grande plaine incendiée. De là où ils étaient, les mystiques pouvaient contempler à loisir les colonnes de  
feu. Et surtout, ils sentaient que la psynergie de Mars était tellement présente que l'atmosphère en était brûlante à l'insupportable! Si  
Eléana ne périssait pas par l'armée de soudards qu'ils voyaient combattre parmi les flammes, elle mourrait brûlée vive... Et plus loin, il  
voyait Antinos, qui contrôlait toute l'opération de loin, debout sur un rocher.  
"Continue de te défendre, Eléana... Tu vas périr..."  
Sur l'oiseau-roc, ils étaient tous inquiets, mais venaient de prendre leur décision:  
- On s'occupe d'Antinos! cria Vlad. Ivan, dépêche toi de sortir Eléana de cet enfer!  
Le jeune mystique d'air hocha la tête. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était la meilleure solution. Il survola le rocher d'Antinos qui ne vit pas atterir  
derrière lui sept mystiques... qui se hâtèrent de lui expédier leurs plus puissantes attaques... De la glace, de la foudre, des rochers et du  
feu volèrent vers lui. Il se retourna pour faire face. C'était ce qu'ils avaient espèré.  
Ivan lui, survolait en rase-motte le combat, et enfin, il répéra Eléana et son coeur battit la chamade. Celle-ci était complètement  
paniquée, et dos à dos avec une femme qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite, mais qui visiblement, se battait à ses côtés. Et surtout, il  
voyait l'épais cercle de feu qui allait les brûler vive...  
Il fit un geste, et l'air se vida brusquement de son espace autour du cercle de feu... qui s'éteignit brutalement dans une sorte de  
claquement... Privé d'oxygène! Il n'avait laissé qu'un petit champ autour des deux filles pour qu'elles puissent respirer, mais il avait  
étouffé la menace des flammes plus efficacement qu'avec de l'eau.

En voyant le phénomène, les deux filles relevèrent les yeux vers le ciel et Eléana vit alors un gigantesque rapace géant au plumage  
mordoré:  
- Un roc! cria-t-elle. Ce sont eux...  
L'oiseau piqua vers eux et son coeur battit à grand coup lorsqu'elle reconnut le cavalier sur son dos.  
Ivan!  
Celui-ci lui tendit une main:  
- Monte!  
Eléana l'attrappa aussitôt et il la hissa juste derrière lui.  
- Accroche-toi bien!  
Eléana s'aggripa à la taille d'Ivan et ne put s'empêcher d'en sentir un grand trouble... En fait, elle était si heureuse de le revoir que son  
coeur en explosait. Et sentir son corps contre le sien... C'était si bon...  
L'oiseau refit un cercle puis piqua pour récupérer Floranna. Celle-ci ne parut pas très rassurée, mais elle semblait visiblement soulagée  
de quitter l'enfer dans lequel elle était:  
- T'en as mis du temps, mec! lui cria-t-elle. Et tes potes, ils sont où?  
- Eléana, rappelle-moi qui est cette emmerdeuse...  
La jeune Naëk s'énerva:  
- Emmerdeuse? Espèce de petit cafard! Tu devrais me remercier à genoux, j'ai veillé sur ta chérie à ta place, crétin!  
- Ma quoi? Ivan était très gêné.  
Eléana s'empressa d'intervenir:  
- C'est Floranna, la chef Naëk qui voulait nous dépouiller, tu te souviens? Il s'est passé pas mal de choses de mon côté et elle a décidé  
que j'avais besoin de son aide...  
- Ca, t'en avais besoin, la cruche! A croire que quand tes copains sont pas avec toi, tu accumules les conneries...  
Ivan éclata de rire:  
- On dirait que tu as trouvé encore plus sale caractère que toi, Eléana! Bon, allons aider les autres avant qu'Antinos ne les transforme  
en rôtis... En avant, Astréos!

Pendant ce temps, les sept mystiques étaient à moitié submergés. Cylia faisait des boucliers pour tout le monde, mais les rayons  
pourpres d'Antinos étaient très dûrs à contrer! Vlad et Pavel frappait à coup de rayon de lave sortis du sol, mais cela ne semblait pas  
l'affecter plus que ca. Piers et Sofia tentaient les stalactites de glace, les rayons gelés, les colonnes d'eau, mais sans arriver à faire  
grand dégât. Garet et Lina... Essayaient de retourner les attaques d'Antinos contre lui. Ca marchait une fois sur deux, mais bien sûr, à  
moindre puissance. Mais ca avait l'avantage de garantir une défense à peu près potable contre leur terrifiant ennemi, et surtout, de faire  
durer la résistance en attendant qu'Ivan revienne. Aussi furent-ils soulagés lorsque Piers cria:  
- Ivan arrive!  
- On s'arrache! hurla Pavel.  
Il incanta et des lianes sortirent du sol, les saisissant et les projetant plus loin. Ivan arriva à cet instant sur Astréos et leur jeta une corde.  
Les sept amis l'attrapèrent au vol, tandis qu'Antinos, fou de rage, lançait une flopée de rayons rouges vers eux, que l'oiseau-roc dut  
esquiver par de multiples accrobaties aériennes:  
- GAH! Ivan dépêche-toi de nous faire monter! hurla Garet.  
- Dés qu'on se sera un peu éloigné, je vous remonte! cria le jeune homme blond en retour.  
- Pff! Imbécile! fit Eléana.  
Elle avait déjà activé sa psynergie et des lianes jaillirent de sa main droite pour attraper un à un les guerriers et les déposer sagement  
sur le dos du roc, où ils purent attraper l'harnais de cordes et se fixer bien solidement chacun à sa place.  
- Ah bah Eléana, tu sais utiliser ta tête maintenant, dit Floranna, ravie.  
- Tiens, on est dix maintenant? dit Lina. Je ne me rappelle plus où on s'est vu...  
Floranna se tourna donc vers les autres:  
- Ah oui, salut à tous! C'est moi Floranna! J'ai voulu vous dépouiller, vous vous souvenez?  
- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien! fit Garet. On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici?  
- Notre territoire a été rasé, et j'ai été arrêtée, j'ai rencontré Eléana en cellule et j'ai décidé de vous aider! Ca vous va?  
Vlad rit:  
- Eh bien Eléana, je vois que tu en as vécu, des choses, de ton côté.  
Eléana eut un sourire:  
- Oui, je ne me suis pas ennuyée, même sans vous... Mais visiblement, vous non plus!  
- Tant mieux, au moins, on va avoir des choses à se raconter, dit Ivan. Cap sur Zéphyro! Le voyage risque d'être long...

Pendant ce temps, Antinos hurlait de rage: Les mystiques avait trouvé un oiseau-roc! A présent, trouver la cité d'air serait un jeu  
d'enfant pour eux! Et en plus, ils lui avaient de nouveau échappé!  
- NON! Je vais faire redoubler ma surveillance! Viendra bien un moment où ils seront obligé de descendre de leur bestiole volante... Et  
là, je les y attendrai! 


	66. Les périls d'un long voyage

**Chapitre 66: Les périls d'un long voyage...**

Ils volèrent toute la nuit et toute la journée suivante. Eléana avait raconté ses aventures à ses compagnons qui eurent des frissons  
lorsqu'elle les mit en garde contre les Chiens de l'Enfer. Floranna pimenta les récits de deux ou trois remarques assez cyniques au  
sujet des bêtises d'Eléana, mais les autres en rirent allégrement; ils avaient tous bien compris que malgré cette attitude en apparence  
antipatique, la jeune Naëk éprouvait une affection profonde pour sa petite protégée... et que celle-ci lui rendait bien. En retour, Eléana  
eut droit à un récit détaillé de l'escalade des sommets et du combat contre le golem, et ils parlèrent longuement du pouvoir de  
l'alchimie. Floranna leur révéla alors s'en être déjà servi dans sa forêt, mais en faible quantité.  
- C'est un pouvoir qui sommeille en chacun de nous, mais il faut savoir l'utiliser avec prudence...  
Ils racontèrent enfin ce qu'ils savaient du dressage d'Astréos:  
- Il nous a foutu une belle peur, il a quitté le campement en pleine nuit et il n'est revenu que le lendemain matin, dit Garet. On a eu la  
surprise de notre vie!  
- Et je ne vous raconte pas l'éraflure qu'il avait au bras, dit Sofia. C'était déchiré jusqu'à l'os, il en a gardé une marque malgré mes  
soins...  
Ivan rit doucement:  
- C'était bien peu cher payé pour avoir l'honneur de monter pareille créature, non?  
Tout le monde l'approuva. Ivan s'était en revanche vaguement demandé comment il allait nourrir pareil animal, mais il ne tarda pas à  
avoir la réponse.  
Alors qu'ils survolaient une autre petite chaîne de montagne, le roc plongea en piqué:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'étonna le jeune homme blond.  
Et la première pensée qu'il recut en réponse fut:  
"FAIM!"  
L'instant d'après, ils virent tous que le roc se dirigeait en fait vers... un troupeau de bouquetins. Les animaux détalèrent en le voyant,  
mais l'un d'eux se retrouva brusquement dans les serres de l'impitoyable prédateur qui le déchiqueta et le dévora en quelques  
bouchées, ne laissant tomber quelques os.  
- Beuh! s'exclama Lina.  
Ivan lui lâcha un soupir:  
- Bon, au moins, pour la nourriture, il se débrouille... Je me voyais mal essayer de transporter vingt kilos de viande dans un sac...  
Eléana pouffa. Garet, lui, était un peu malade:  
- J'espère qu'il ne refera pas ca trop souvent en face de nous...  
- Que veux-tu! répliqua Ivan. Il a un corps qui fait au moins trente mètres au total, Garet! Et l'estomac qui va avec! Si on veut qu'il  
continue à voler vite, j'espère bien qu'il aura assez de protéines... Vu que je l'oblige à voler pratiquement sans faire de halte, il va avoir  
besoin d'une sacrée dose de protéines!  
- Putain, fit Floranna. S'il fait des fientes à sa taille, on est dans la merde dans tous les sens du terme! Antinos n'aura aucun mal à nous  
suivre...  
Ivan haussa les épaules:  
- Ca ne change pas grand-chose dans l'absolu. Antinos sait que nous sommes à dos d'oiseau-roc, et j'imagine qu'il sait aussi où nous  
allons. Tôt ou tard, nous le trouverons sur notre chemin. Après, la question, c'est de savoir dans combien de temps...

Enfin, vers le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent. Pour beaucoup, ce fut un soulagement. Lina et Garet ne s'habituaient pas au vol. Les autres, ca allait  
à peu près. Ivan, lui, se sentait parfaitement bien. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'Astréos partageât la quasi-totalité de ses pensées,  
mais en tout cas, il avait réussi à regarder Eléana dans les yeux. Et si la déchirure s'était faite sentir dans sa poitrine et que son coeur  
avait battu à grands coups, la souffrance avait été moins grande que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et ce n'était pas si mal. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle  
vint vers lui, il lui sourit doucement, sans arrière pensée. Eléana tira de sa poche la balle d'ombre:  
- Tiens. Elle est à toi...  
Ivan la reprit avec surprise:  
- Je l'avais pratiquement oubliée...  
- Je l'ai gardé précieusement, comme la seule chose que j'avais de toi pendant ma solitude...  
Elle avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Ivan détourna le regard à ses paroles:  
- Eléana...  
- Je ne t'embêterai pas plus, se hâta-t-elle de dire. Elle savait que ses paroles avaient été trop audacieuses. Mais Ivan la retint:  
- Non, tu ne m'embêtes pas...  
Il ajouta:  
- Je n'ai pas encore pu te dire que j'étais heureux de te revoir...  
Eléana baissa les yeux, mais sentit une joie profonde lui gonfler la poitrine. Ivan, lui sentait la souffrance le tenailler à nouveau. Il était  
heureux de la revoir, oui, elle lui avait manqué... Mais en même temps, le souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé continuait à le lancer,  
comme les pulsions du sang sous un hématome et les larmes faillirent lui monter aux yeux.  
Un cri perçant se fit soudain entendre et la minute d'après, on vit surgir Astréos qui se posa juste derrière Ivan. L'animal semblait  
furieux. Deux minutes après, un coup de vent percuta Eléana la faisant trébucher.  
- Astréos, non!  
Ivan se tourna face au faucon géant, les bras écartés, paniqué. L'oiseau-roc poussa plusieurs cris furieux en direction d'Eléana qui  
paraissait figée par la surprise, allongée à terre.  
- Pourquoi m'attaque-t-il? gémit-elle. Je ne lui ai rien fait!  
- Tu es fou ou quoi? dit Ivan d'un ton furieux en direction de l'oiseau.  
"Je n'aime pas! Te fait souffrir... Te fait mal... Mauvaise! Mauvaise!"  
La situation aurait pu paraitre comique si Ivan n'avait pas eu aussi peur. Il réalisait qu'il avait frôlé la catastrophe; le roc aurait pu  
s'attaquer à Eléana bien autrement et peut-être n'aurait-il pas pu l'arrêter. Il se hâta de faire sentir sa colère et sa peur à l'animal, ainsi  
qu'un avertissement sans frais:  
"Tu ne dois jamais attaquer qui que ce soit sans que je te le dise! JAMAIS!"  
Puis il ajouta autre chose:  
"Tu dois protéger Eléana! Pas l'attaquer, jamais... Mais la protéger comme tu me protèges moi! Sinon, je souffrirai bien plus!"  
L'oiseau-roc regarda son maître avec incompréhension, mais Ivan comprit qu'il obéirait. Il lâcha un soupir. Il aurait peut-être dû faire  
attention à contrôler ses pensées, l'oiseau-roc avait visiblement sa propre façon de voir les choses. Mais il fut rassuré lorsque l'animal  
lui transmit qu'il n'aurait jamais tué la jeune fille, mais voulait lui donner un avertissement. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était contenté d'un coup  
de vent. Ivan haussa les épaules et alla vers Eléana qui était toujours à terre, et n'osait pas bouger, un peu terrorisée.  
- N'aie pas peur, dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ca? dit-elle en tremblant.  
Ivan eut un rire gêné:  
- Il a pensé que tu m'agressais, apparement...  
- Prend garde à ce qu'il ne fasse pas le coup à quelqu'un d'autre alors, sinon, ils refuseront de monter dessus... Même moi, je me  
demande si je vais encore oser l'approcher après ca...  
Ivan eut un pâle sourire:  
- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Il sait qui tu es, à présent...  
- J'ai quand même bien l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup... fit-elle remarquer.  
Si l'oiseau-roc avait bien compris qu'il ne devait pas faire de mal à la jeune fille, il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant et ses yeux dorés  
brillants d'hostilité en témoignaient. Ivan haussa les épaules:  
- Au moins, il ne tentera plus de blesser personne... Ne t'inquiète pas, il est intelligent... Avec le temps, il finira par comprendre que tu es  
une amie.  
Il ajouta:  
- Je lui ai demandé d'étendre sa protection sur toi. Tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir peur.  
Eléana était déjà remise de sa frayeur, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il s'en était pris comme ca à elle. Ivan, lui  
se sentait mal, à présent. Il venait de réaliser que l'animal sentait sa souffrance... Qu'il savait maintenant plus forte que ce qu'il pensait.

S'éloigner d'Eléana avait mis une sorte de baume, mais à présent qu'il était près d'elle, il sentait toute la puissance de ce qui était resté  
entre eux. Il demanda à Astréos de s'éloigner. L'aigle géant obéit à contrecoeur. Le calme revint. Il regarda Eléana. Il pouvait  
maintenant se rendre compte qu'elle était encore plus belle que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés. Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui, mais pas trop  
près, pour ne pas le brusquer... Elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas à son aise. Elle dit enfin:  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi...  
Ils se regardèrent. Ivan ne savait quoi lui répondre. Le silence s'étira entre eux, inconfortable. Ivan finit par se détourner:  
- Je suis épuisé...  
- Bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de se détourner à son tour.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent. Le groupe avait réussi petit à petit à s'habituer à la présence du nouvel ami à plumes d'Ivan. Ca n'avait pas  
été aisé, mais maintenant, ca allait mieux. Quant à Ivan, il se sentait de plus en plus apprécier le contact et l'affection que lui transmettait  
le roc. Il ne s'écoulait pas une soirée sans qu'il ne le caressât et lui parla, pendant parfois des heures. Les voir ainsi était surprenant.  
- Je me sentirai presque vexé, dit Vlad d'un ton taquin un soir. Déjà qu'il ne s'ouvrait pas souvent avant... Mais là, maintenant, c'est cette  
bestiole qui a tous les droits de confidence, et nous voici rélégués au second rang!  
Sofia répondit:  
- Ivan a toujours été comme ca, ca ne me surprend guère. Mais j'ai l'impression que le fait d'avoir un compagnon pareil lui fait du bien...  
Eléana approuva en silence. C'était ce qu'elle pensait aussi. Après l'avoir fait autant souffrir, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il se  
remette et soit heureux. Et il avait l'impression qu'Astréos l'y aidait. Elle-même, en revanche, était toujours aussi malheureuse. Elle le  
voyait s'éloigner d'elle, et surtout, ne pas avoir envie de revenir. Quand il se mêlait au groupe, il bavardait et plaisantait avec tout le  
monde, mais avec elle, il diminuait ses contacts. Et cela la rendait plus triste que jamais.  
Floranna, pour sa part, s'intégrait petit à petit dans le groupe. Son langage fleuri et son humour décapant étaient appréciés des uns,  
détestés des autres. Ivan la trouvait pour sa part assez amusante. Sofia s'en approchait pas. Lina était tolérante. Cylia était patiente.  
Pavel et Vlad en riaient. Garet... l'aimait beaucoup. Ca, c'était une fille de caractère! Il avait rarement vu ca! Piers, lui, la trouvait  
également assez fascinante. Elle avait une façon de voir les choses bien à elle, elle était interessante à connaitre. Elle mettait une jolie  
ambiance dans le groupe. Mais c'était avec Eléana qu'elle parlait le plus souvent. Elles étaient diamétralement de caractère  
complètement opposées, et pourtant, quelque chose les liait, qui s'intensifiaient davantage chaque jour, malgré les remarques  
bourrines qu'elle lui jetait à tout va.  
En fait, Floranna sentait également la tristesse d'Eléana et cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Mais l'attitude d'Ivan était parfaitement  
compréhensible et l'on ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Elle aurait juste voulu que les deux s'expliquent clairement. Ils en avaient besoin, elle  
en était convaincue.  
Mais un événement devait tout chambouler.

Un soir, ils furent attaqués par une meute d'une dizaine de Chiens de l'Enfer.  
Astréos était parti chasser quand ils débarquèrent, brûlant le sol sur leur passage. Ivan lui lanca un cri mental de danger, mais il n'était  
pas sûr que le roc l'eût reçu. L'oiseau était en effet obligé d'aller parfois assez loin pour trouver de quoi satisfaire son appétit et Ivan  
savait qu'il lui fallait tout de même l'équivalent au minimum de trois boucs ou vaches par jour. Et c'était vraiment au minimum! En réalité,  
à l'état sauvage, les oiseaux-rocs s'attaquaient à sept proies par jour. Mais la priorité d'Astréos était de protéger son maître et il veillait  
à réfréner son appétit pour rentrer rapidement de ses chasses. Mais cette fois, il était parti depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.  
- Ils ont choisi leur moment, il n'y a pas de mystère! s'écria Cylia en envoyant un plasma.  
- Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'ils soient si nombreux? s'écria Lina.  
Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'Antinos en avait invoqué par paquet à présent. Décidés à écraser les mystiques, il veillait à ce que toute  
terre civilisée soit envahie pour qu'ils se fassent attaquer dés qu'ils osaient se poser. De plus, plus ils étaient nombreux, plus ils  
gagnaient en force et en agilité...  
Cette particularité-là, Floranna l'avait déjà remarqué et la signala aux autres:  
- Il faut les disperser, c'est la force de la meute qui les rend pratiquement hors d'atteinte de nos coups!  
En effet, les Chiens de l'Enfer avaient une défense minable, ca, ils le savaient, mais leur agilité et leur rapidité était effrayante. Ils  
esquivaient la plupart des attaques! De plus, il fallait à tout prix se protéger de leur souffle brûlant...  
Vlad et Pavel réussirent cependant à en arrêter trois avec un Giga-séïsme. Ivan et Cylia lancèrent de nouveau des plasma, mais les  
animaux les esquivèrent miraculeusement. Piers et Sofia envoyèrent des colonnes d'eau et en jetèrent deux à terre... qui se relevèrent  
en un clin d'oeil.  
Garet et Lina rencontrèrent également des difficultés. Lina envoyait des rayons enflammés pour les repousser, mais cela ne faisait pas  
grand mal à ces créatures du feu et de l'enfer. Garet tentait de les frapper avec sa hache, mais les sales bêtes évitaient tout coup. Et  
l'une d'elle bondit sur lui.  
Garet crut qu'il allait se faire égorger, quand soudain...  
- Yaaaaaaaaaah!  
Floranna bondit par-dessus lui et arrêta l'animal en plein dans son bond, l'égorgeant de ses dagues. Le jeune mystique de Mars la  
regarda avec stupéfaction:  
- Wow! Merci!  
La jeune Naëk lui décocha un petit sourire et repartit s'occuper des quatre autres. Elle en égorgea un autre, mais les trois derniers  
courraient autour d'eux, ne tentant plus d'attaquer, mais choisissaient une cible. En fait, ils en avaient une en priorité. Ils bondirent, et l'un  
des créatures fonca droit sur... Eléana.  
- NON!  
Ivan s'interposa, son bras lanca un plasma, mais le molosse avait trois gueules, et l'une d'elle l'atteignit de plein fouet. Ignorant la  
douleur, le jeune homme foudroya la bête qui roula à terre. Quant aux deux autres...  
Astréos surgit en plein vol au même instant, et ses serres s'emparèrent de l'un des autres molosses, le déchiqueta avant de le rejeter.  
Le dernier chien de l'enfer se fit cueillir par un autre plasma jeté par Ivan.  
- Ouf, fini! s'exclama Sofia, soulagée.  
Ivan sentit à ce moment-là le feu furieux qui envahissait ses veines, et poussa un cri de douleur.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? demanda Vlad.  
Ivan regarda son bras et comprit. Eléana hurla:  
- Il s'est fait mordre!  
Le jeune mystique d'air sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. 


	67. Poison mortel

**Chapitre 67: Poison mortel...**

Ivan, à moitié sonné par le choc du combat, n'avait pas senti tout de suite le venin pénétrer son système sanguin. Brutalement, ce fut comme un feu furieux qui écorcha ses veines et il hurla.  
- NON!  
- Non!  
-NON!  
- IVAN!  
Le cri d'Eléana, suraigu par dessus les voix des huit autres, ponctua le démarrage de la lourde agonie. Le venin tuait en dix minutes. La jeune mystique de Vénus se précipita vers l'être aimé, suivie par ses amis. Astréos poussait de longs cris de détresse, sentant la vie abandonner peu à peu son maître. Sofia lanca une psynergie de purification par réflexe, bien qu'elle sût que c'était d'une totale inutilité. Eléana, elle, avait les larmes aux yeux, et surtout, sentait une peur violente lui griffer le ventre.  
- Ivan, non, je t'en supplie, pas toi! Par pitié, non, non, non!  
Floranna, elle, avait pris sa dague et entaillait la plaie du jeune homme, tentant de faire sortir le venin, mais elle savait que cela ne servirait pas à grand chose. Mais il fallait toujours tout tenter, c'était la pensée de tous les membres du groupe.  
Les sept mystiques avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble qu'ils étaient indivisibles. La perte d'Ivan serait une épreuve terrible pour tous. Quant à Eléana, elle sanglotait. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre! Pas lui! Pas Ivan! Elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter...  
Ivan, quant à lui, sentait l'acidité du venin le brûler de plus en plus et priait pour en finir vite. Il sentait une soif épouvantable le torturer, il sentait ses veines s'écorcher littéralement et son coeur battre à grands coups, tenter de résister à l'abominable infection, ses muscles se paralyser lentement... Il entendait Eléana pleurer et cela lui faisait encore plus mal... L'abandonner, elle, c'était impossible... Mais comment pourrait-il survivre au venin mortel qui le rongeait?  
Eléana ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Elle refusait de l'accepter. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'une solution existait. Floranna semblait également déterminée à trouver un moyen. Ce fut alors qu'elle regarda la plaie entaillée et soudain l'idée jaillit:  
- Je crois savoir quoi faire, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? demanda Sofia.  
- La seule personne à n'avoir jamais été mordue et à avoir survécu, c'est moi. Ivan m'a administré un antidote à effet direct à l'époque. Il se peut donc que j'en porte encore des traces dans le sang... ou du moins les anticorps qui permettraient de lutter contre une nouvelle infection! Et dans ce cas, on a peut être une chance de le sauver.  
- Tu veux utiliser ton sang comme sérum? dit Floranna. Pas bête, mais pas sûr que ca marche!  
- Mais ca vaut toujours mieux que le laisser crever sans rien foutre! répliqua Garet. Vas-y Eléana, on tente!  
Eléana n'hésita pas:  
- Allez Floranna! Taillade mon bras!  
La Naëk s'empressa de le faire. Le sang d'Eléana jaillit et la jeune fille placa son poignet au-dessus de la plaie d'Ivan, laissant couler un flot de sang. Elle ignorait complètement si ca allait marcher, mais au moins, elle aurait tenté quelque chose.  
- Il se peut aussi que son corps rejette la transfusion! dit Piers d'un ton alarmé.  
- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, mon groupe sanguin est compatible avec à peu près tout le monde, alors ce serait vraiment de la malchance, répliqua la jeune fille en appliquant un soin mineur sur son poignet.  
Ils attendirent, ne virent aucun changement. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Ivan cria... et la vie revint brutalement en lui. Son teint reprit des couleurs et ils comprirent que cela avait fonctionné. Eléana poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et éclata à nouveau en sanglots. La pression l'avait rendu à moitié folle. Lina l'entoura de ses bras. Sofia soigna alors la plaie d'Ivan. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux:  
- J'ai nettement moins mal... Vous avez réussi à me guérir? s'étonna-t-il.  
Pavel eut un rire:  
- Tu es un petit chanceux, oui Ivan... Remercie Eléana, c'est grâce à elle!  
Ivan se redressa. Eléana avait presqu'envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais se retint tandis qu'il lui demandait:  
- Comment as-tu fait?  
Eléana eut un petit sourire:  
- Tu m'as sauvée par le passé et l'antidote que tu m'as administrée m'imunisait encore. Je t'ai donné de mon sang afin que les anticorps que j'avais développés contre la morsure que j'ai reçue combattent le venin...  
Le jeune mystique d'air sourit doucement:  
- Visiblement, c'était une bonne idée. Je te remercie...  
Ils se regardèrent longuement, mais à cet instant, Garet dit:  
- Tu nous as fait une super peur, tu sais, mec? Sois plus prudent, la prochaine fois, hein?  
Les autres approuvèrent. Sofia le serra dans ses bras et Eléana se mordilla les lèvres. Elle savait que c'était une amitié sincère et de longue date qui unissait Ivan et Sofia sans aucune ambiguité, mais elle n'en ressentit pas moins une pointe de jalousie. Ivan parut un peu gêné et lui tapota maladroitement le dos, et elle desserra sa prise:  
- Tu aurais pu vraiment mourir, ce coup-là...  
Ivan se leva:  
- Mais je suis bien vivant, les amis! Allons, remettez-vous, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois tout de même que vous me voyez en danger...  
- C'est la première fois que tu passes aussi près! s'exclama Vlad. Si Eléana n'avait pas eu cette présence d'esprit, on t'enterrait, à l'heure qu'il est!  
Le jeune mystique d'air lâcha un soupir. Bon, il leur avait vraiment fichu la frousse. En même temps, pas suprenant. Si Vlad ou un autre de l'équipe s'était retrouvé dans cet état... Mais il leur rappella cependant qu'il était pour tout le monde de retrouver son sang-froid, car ils avaient intérêt à aller s'installer ailleurs, visiblement. Tout le monde grimpa de nouveau sur le dos d'Astréos et ils allèrent trouver un autre coin pour camper.

Lorsque deux heures après, ils eurent enfin trouvé un coin tranquille, il était plus de minuit, et ils étaient tous fatigués, surtout Ivan; il avait beau être guéri du venin, il sentait encore une grande fatigue dans ses muscles. Il resta près de son roc qui somnellait, ses ailes repliés, ses pattes fléchis, son ventre reposant dans l'herbe. Eléana vint le rejoindre deux minutes après:  
- Comment te sens-tu? lui demanda-t-elle. Pas trop épuisé?  
- Un peu...  
- Tu aurais dû être plus prudent.  
Ivan répliqua:  
- Cette sale bête allait te mordre, Eléana! Ta vie est plus importante que la mienne, ne l'oublie jamais...  
Eléana le fusilla du regard:  
- Je ne l'oublie pas, non! Mais si je sens mon ventre se tordre chaque fois que tu risques ta peau, ce n'est pas ma faute! Tu oserais me reprocher d'avoir des sentiments, toi?  
- Non, je te reproche simplement de ne pas me faciliter la tâche lorsqu'il s'agit de te protéger, répliqua-t-il. Si tu te mettais moins souvent dans des situations dangereuses, je ne serais pas forcé de te sauver la mise à la dernière minute...  
- Ce clebard m'a foncée dessus, Ivan, ce n'est pas ma faute!  
- Pour aujourd'hui, non. Je te rappelle juste ton attitude en général. Ca me semble essentiel, vu que nous avons encore une cité à trouver, et qu'il faut qu'on te garde en vie jusque là.  
Eléana se sentit blessée par ces paroles. Elle osa donc poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête:  
- C'était donc à ca que tu pensais quand tu as fait ce geste téméraire?  
Ivan baissa vivement les yeux, comprenant tout à fait le sens de la question et de nouveau, la souffrance lui irradia la poitrine. Non, évidemment, la seule chose qu'il avait pensé, c'était "Pas elle". Mais il était hors de question de l'admettre.  
- En quelque sorte, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Sans blague... Tu arrives à réfléchir aussi vite, toi?  
Ivan sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir et se leva d'un bond:  
- D'accord! C'était un réflexe! C'est bien ca que tu voulais savoir?  
- Ne t'énerve pas, soupira Eléana.  
- Et toi, à quoi tu pensais quand tu as tout tenté pour me sauver?  
La jeune fille se leva à son tour et se rapprocha en le regardant dans les yeux. Ivan sentit son coeur cogner à tout rompre. Elle murmura:  
- Sûrement à la même chose que toi, Ivan...  
Elle soutint son regard couleur d'améthyste. Eléana savait qu'ils se comprenaient encore parfaitement malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Ivan quant à lui, se sentait déchiré entre plusieurs émotions. Une part de lui était empli d'une rage sans nom. L'autre partie de tristesse. Une autre encore, tremblait devant ces magnifiques yeux verts qui l'avaient tant de fois envoûté, ces magnifiques boucles brunes dans lesquelles il avait tant aimé fourrager ses mains, et surtout, ces lèvres si douces, si gourmandes qu'il avait tant de fois embrassé sans jamais s'en lasser...  
Ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre et le jeune homme sentait son souffle devenir haletant et ses jambes se paralyser. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'attraction était toujours là, on aurait même dit qu'elle s'était décuplée. Eléana, quant à elle, ne savait que faire. Timidement, elle glissa ses mains entre les siennes. Incapable de se contrôler, Ivan les attrappa et l'attira contre lui. Lorsque leurs deux corps entrèrent en contact, il laissa échapper une violente expiration. Eléana, elle, retenait déjà son souffle et leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait fermé les siens et son visage se rapprocha de celui de la jeune fille. Leurs nez se frôlèrent en une caresse furtive, ils sentirent tous deux leurs souffles se mêler... Eléana n'hésita plus et doucement, rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme. Juste au moment où elles allaient se frôler, Ivan repris brutalement ses esprits, la douleur qui menacait d'éclater dans sa poitrine éclata tout à fait:  
- Non!  
Il se recula vivement, les yeux enflammés, les poings serrés, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Eléana sentit son coeur se fendre d'un coup. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il la repousserait... Quelle idiote...  
- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolée...  
- Non, répondit Ivan d'un ton brusque. C'est à moi de m'excuser, sur ce coup-là. Je t'ai laissé de l'espoir, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, je n'aurais pas dû. Eléana...  
Il tremblait de tous ses membres. La jeune fille le regarda, pétrifiée.  
- Eléana, dit-il enfin, notre rupture a été très dûre pour moi. J'ai souffert durant des jours et là, je commence tout juste à remonter la pente. Alors, si tu as encore un peu de respect pour moi... Ne refais plus ca!  
La jeune fille sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle avait beau s'y attendre, ca restait encore plus douloureux qu'elle aurait pu penser.  
- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je suis désolée...  
Ivan la regarda avec tristesse:  
- Alors, s'il te plait... Laisse-moi...  
- Comme tu veux...  
Elle se hâta de disparaître de sa vue et retourna près de son sac. La minute d'après, elle s'isola et là, elle pleura pour de bon, tandis que son coeur se brisait dans sa poitrine. Elle le savait bien, qu'il la repousserait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Et pourtant, folle comme elle était, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que l'aimer davantage chaque jour...  
"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois aussi stupide?"  
Elle avait mal à un point que ca en était surprenant. Peut-être parce qu'elle venait de réaliser pour de bon qu'il avait tourné la page. Ou du moins, qu'il ne désirait que ca.  
En tout cas, comme l'avait dit Floranna, à partir de maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle devait faire, c'était accéder à sa requête; il lui avait clairement dit qu'il souhaitait qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Qu'il puisse se remettre complètement de la crasse qu'elle lui avait faite. Que son coeur à lui puisse cesser de saigner. Et elle, par son attitude, elle lui faisait encore plus mal.  
Et bien, elle le ferait. Elle l'aimait trop pour supporter que lui, souffre. Si elle le blessait par ses avances, elle ne lui en ferait plus. Elle ne lui ferait pas plus de mal en l'obligeant à la repousser. Avec difficulté, elle renferma la douleur au fond de son coeur qui explosait. C'était à elle et à elle seule de la gérer. Elle continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement la fasse s'endormir...

Ivan, une fois demeuré seul, avait eu du mal aussi, mais il était surtout furieux contre lui-même. Il avait bien failli succomber à la tentation! Il s'était rendu compte d'une chose, c'était que ses sentiments pour Eléana étaient très loin d'être contrôlables. Ce n'était que le rappel de la souffrance endurée qui lui avait permis de la tenir à distance. Elle était comme une sorte de drogue dans laquelle il pouvait replonger et se détruire à nouveau. Son coeur brisé implorait qu'il arrête de se faire souffrir, mais de l'autre, tout son être réagissait à la présence d'Eléana, ne désirant que s'abreuver de ses lèvres, caresser ses boucles brunes, savourer le contact de sa peau, la toucher, la posséder...  
-Rha!  
Il serra de nouveau les poings, furieux contre cette obsession qui le ravageait.  
"Cette fille va me tuer, c'est clair! Et c'est sensé être CA, l'amour?"  
Il faisait les cent pas, à présent, tentait de se calmer:  
"C'est ca, l'amour? C'est cette espèce d'obsession? Bon sang! C'est que je pourrais presque la haïr!"  
Il sentit le calme revenir et comprit qu'il avait mis le doigt sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement.  
"Oui, je la hais... Une partie de moi la hait pour ce qu'elle m'a fait... Et l'autre partie de moi veut toujours autant la protéger, toujours autant son bonheur... et en même temps surtout, n'a pas oublié notre relation et voudrait la renouer..."  
Il avait les larmes aux yeux, à présent.  
"Et à cause de cela, son invitation de ce soir a failli me rendre à moitié fou..."  
Il sentit qu'il se calmait enfin. Analyser la situation l'aidait à en reprendre le contrôle.  
"Si j'avais cédé à mon impulsion, je sais très bien ce qui se serait passé... Et je crois que quelque part, j'en aurais perdu le respect pour moi-même. Je me serais laissé aller à me rendre à nouveau faible en face d'elle, à lui donner de nouveau la possibilité de trahir ma confiance..."  
Il sentit qu'il était à présent parfaitement calme. Ouf, il arrivait encore à conserver la tête froide. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu autant de mal à se contrôler s'il n'avait pas senti l'espèrance d'Eléana. Elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui et lui avait fait comprendre. Et cela le faisait souffrir plus que tout le reste... 


	68. La traque continue

**Chapitre 68: La traque continue...**

A la forteresse d'Antinos, l'heure était à la crise. Pour poursuivre les mystiques, il avait décidé de faire appel à d'autres invocations qui  
fouilleraient le ciel. Dont une particulièrement. Les chiens de l'enfer ne s'étaient pas révélés très efficaces, il fallait donc faire autrement.  
Et il avait encore bien d'autres armes à lancer à ses adversaires! Déjà, Nessos était parti hier matin en dirigeable et devait les suivre  
jusqu'à la cité d'air pour trouver l'arc d'Atalanta avant eux si possible. Mais avant cela, il voulait quand même tenter une dernière fois de  
les arrêter, et pour cela, il leur envoyait une de ses meilleures armes. Une arme que nul ne pouvait contrer... Il alla à sa stelle. Une  
lumière pourpre apparut bientôt sous ses rayons:  
- O toi, fait du feu sacré du ciel et de la terre, maudit pour ton arrogance! Aujourd'hui, renais de tes cendres, Phénix, seigneur des  
esprits de feu!  
Deux minutes plus tard, se dressait dans la salle un oiseau de feu géant, tout simplement magnifique. Il cracha un long jet de flammes.  
Antinos ricana. Face à cela, l'oiseau roc ne pourrait jamais faire face! Pire encore, les phénix renaissaient de leurs cendres! Alors  
même en admettant qu'ils parviennent à le défaire une fois, ils n'arriveraient jamais à le battre deux fois...

Pendant ce temps, inconscient des malheurs qui se tramaient sur leur tête, les jeunes mystiques continuaient leur route. Seul Cylia  
paraissait un peu inquiète:  
- C'est drôle, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...  
Garet ri:  
- Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive, Cylia? Nous sommes totalement hors portée des soldats d'Antinos dans l'immédiat! On est à des  
kilomètres au-dessus d'eux, bien assis... Que pourrait-il nous arriver?  
Vlad et Lina ne se lassaient jamais de contempler le paysage visible depuis le dos d'Astréos. Pavel appréciait beaucoup aussi. Sofia,  
elle s'en laissait au bout d'un moment. Elle avait mal aux jambes, à force de rester attachée sur la bestiole toute la sainte journée.  
Eléana ressentait également régulièrement l'envie de se dégourdir les jambes. De plus, moralement, elle n'était pas au top. Depuis  
qu'Ivan l'avait repoussée, elle sentait un terrible vide en elle, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa  
souffrance, elle la gardait en elle, comme un poison qu'elle ne pouvait soigner. Ivan, de son côté, souffrait également le martyr, mais il  
s'efforcait de tenir le coup. Il savait très bien où ca le mènerait s'il cédait à son désir. Un peu de bonheur pour encore sûrement le  
double de souffrance. Il ne voulait pas de cela.  
Cylia interrompit de nouveau le silence:  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si angoissée...  
Pavel rit à son tour:  
- Tu crains qu'un dragon cracheur de feu envoyé par Antinos vienne nous faire tomber du ciel?  
Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. On entendit à cet instant Ivan s'écrier:  
- Oh bon sang, c'est quoi ce truc?  
Un cri perçant, inhumain, jaillit du ciel. Astréos plongea en piqué, l'air totalement affolé. Les passagers blêmirent sous le choc, et ce fut  
encore pire lorsqu'un jet de flamme manqua de les toucher. L'instant d'après, ils levèrent la tête et virent une espèce d'oiseau  
gigantesque, au plumage de feu.  
- Un phénix! s'écria Ivan. Là, on a vraiment un sacré problème!  
Eléana comprit aussitôt:  
- Ils sont connus pour être pratiquement immortels... Vulnérables à l'eau, il suffit d'un rien pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire... mais il  
renaissent dans les deux minutes après avoir été vaincus... De plus, ils sont très difficile à atteindre, car leur vitesse de vol est  
phénoménale. Mais leurs larmes sont un composant de l'eau de jouvence...  
- Quelles sont nos chances de le battre, Ivan? demanda Piers, déjà dans la stratégie.  
- Vous avez vu sa taille? se contenta de répliquer le jeune mystique d'air. S'il est plus rapide qu'Astréos, nous n'avons aucune chance...  
De nouveau, un jet de feu manqua de les atteindre.  
- On se taille! hurla Pavel. Ce lance-flamme volant va nous tuer!  
Astréos n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on lui dise pour augmenter d'un coup sa vitesse de vol et filer au plus vite. Il était hors de question qu'il  
se fasse griller les plumes. Ivan sentait très bien la peur de l'animal. L'oiseau se sentait proie face à la bête qui le traquait...  
Piers, Floranna et Sofia, qui étaient assis le plus à l'arrière, regardaient avec panique le phénix qui les poursuivait en crachant son feu  
meurtrier qui les manquaient de peu.  
- Bordel la chienlit! s'exclama Floranna. Et bien sûr, pas une goutte de pluie à l'horizon!  
- Il nous rattrape! hurla Piers.  
L'instant d'après, une longue trainée de flammes faillit les atteindre... mais le mystique de Mercure avait déchaîné une colonne d'eau  
pour éviter le drame:  
- Ivan, plus le choix, ca va être le combat!  
- J'avais compris, répliqua le mystique de Jupiter.  
Il ordonna à Astréos de remonter en chandelle et dit:  
- Si on arrive à passer au-dessus du phénix, ce sera bien plus facile de l'arroser!  
Une boule de feu faillit les percuter à cet instant.  
- Il est bien décidé à ne pas nous laisser faire! cria Pavel.  
- Sale bestiole! cria Floranna. Si on lui foutait du poivre dans le cul pour le consumer de l'intérieur, il ferait nettement moins le malin!  
- Ouais, on va lui faire péter le feu! cria Garet. Tiens, je crois que j'ai une bonne idée...  
Il sortit une ampoule de gouttes d'huile de son sac et la lanca sur le phénix. Celles-ci lui explosèrent donc en plein dans la tête, sans lui  
faire grand mal, bien entendu, mais le souffle provoqué par l'explosion sonna l'oiseau de feu et le projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Il se  
mit à pousser des cris percants en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son vol.  
- Ha, ha! C'était excellent, Garet! Du grand art! le félicita Floranna.  
Le jeune homme roux rougit:  
- Ah bon?  
- Profitons-en! cria Ivan.  
Il survola la bête et les détenteurs de psynergies eau frappèrent; Des colonnes d'eau envoyés par Piers, Eléana et Sofia frappèrent  
l'animal de plein fouet. Celui-ci poussa un cri plaintif et piailla en s'arrêtant en plein vol:  
- C'est ca, foutez-lui en plein la gueule! cria Garet.  
Mais le phénix se défendit de l'attaque suivante en crachant un jet de feu qui fit s'évaporer l'attaque d'eau envoyée par Piers.  
- Il se défend, le zozio, commenta Eléana.  
- Plus pour longtemps, répliqua Sofia. Inondation!  
Elle savait que la pluie ne ferait pas grand mal à la bête, mais elle espèrait l'affaiblir. Et en effet, le phénix commencait à perdre de la  
vitesse.  
- Bravo Sofia! cria Ivan. Maintenant, vite, finissez-en avec lui!  
Mais la bête cracha de nouveau du feu, parant les attaques ennemies, semblant décidée à ne pas leur céder. Astréos enchaînait les  
accrobaties aériennes pour éviter les flammes et Ivan était très concentré. Il savait que si son oiseau-roc était touché, ce serait fatale  
pour tout le monde. Et cela arriva. Astréos ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter un jet de feu sur sa gauche et son aile fut touchée de plein fouet. Il perdit de la vitesse et  
poussa de longs cris de douleur, tandis qu'Ivan sentait une violente douleur dans son épaule; il réalisa que c'était la blessure d'Astréos  
qu'il ressentait.  
- Et merde!  
- Je vais essayer de le soigner, dit Eléana qui avait compris.  
- Tu n'es pas assez près, répondit Ivan. Tes sorts n'atteindront pas la blessure...  
- J'ai la solution, cria Sofia. Peps!  
Le djinn bleu de soin de Sofia se détacha de sa maîtresse et vola jusqu'à l'aile blessée pour y répandre ses gouttes d'eau  
bienfaisantes. La plaie cicatrisa aussitôt et Astréos reprit d'un coup un vol plus régulier.  
- Merci Sofia! dit Ivan.  
La jeune fille relia son djinn de nouveau dans une aura bleu, tandis que Piers et Eléana continuaient leur offensive, mais le phénix veillait  
à rester à distance malgré son épuisement. Finalement, Astréos fonça sur lui... Et une triple attaque d'eau atteignit le phénix en pleine  
poitrail. Cette fois, il ne put se défendre, et brusquement, dans un cri d'agonie, son corps explosa dans un nuage de fumée.  
- On l'a eu! cria Eléana.  
- Attention à son oeuf! cria Ivan.  
Il plongea en piquée. Il était urgent de le récupérer, car les oeufs de phénix étaient incassables et il faudrait plus qu'une simple chute  
pour empêcher leur ennemi de renaître. Il vit la grosse boule dorée et l'attrapa au vol, avant d'ordonner à Astréos de se poser. Il se posa  
donc en pleine lande et tous en descendirent:  
- On a à peine deux minutes pour le détruire avant qu'il ne ressucite! dit Ivan. Punaise, il était brûlant...  
Eléana n'hésita pas:  
- Je crois que je sais comment faire, dans ce cas!  
Elle leva son bâton:  
- Lame de Skadi!  
Elle avait compris que l'oeuf brûlait de l'intérieur, aussi elle invoqua le zéro absolu. L'épée glaciale du nord frappa violement la coquille,  
en la faisant geler. Le choc de la température serait insupportable pour la créature, elle le savait.  
Durant quelques instants, on sentit la résistance... Puis brusquement, la glace vola en éclats, et avec, la coquille de l'oeuf, en mille  
poussières dorées. Cette fois, c'était terminé.  
- Bien joué, Eléana, dit Vlad.  
Ivan eut un petit sourire:  
- Tu t'en sors bien, il n'y a pas à dire.  
Il se sentait troublé. Il réalisait que c'était déjà la seconde fois en deux jours qu'Eléana faisait preuve d'une reflexion rapide et efficace.  
Un peu comme lui... Les phénix étaient sensés être invincibles, et pourtant, ils étaient venus à bout de celui-ci avec autant de facilité  
que s'il s'était agi d'un monstre ordinaire. Il la regarda encore. Elle avait changé, il le voyait maintenant. Elle était beaucoup plus calme  
et posée que lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la faire grandir à ce point? Etait-ce le fait d'avoir évolué un peu loin  
d'eux? Il n'obtenait guère de réponse.

Vers le soir, lorsqu'ils purent enfin s'arrêter, tout le monde était fatigué à souhait. Et ce fut la crise:  
- Il n'y a plus rien à becter! fit Garet d'un ton paniqué.  
- J'ai gardé trois galettes de riz, dit Eléana en les sortant de son sac.  
- Moi, il doit me rester deux pommes, dit Ivan.  
- C'est tout? s'exclama Lina. On va mourir de faim! Bon sang, cherchons une solution!  
- Et bah c'est bien simple, dit Floranna qui n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid. On va faire comme la bestiole d'Ivan; on va aller chasser et  
se faire un bon rôti! Il doit y'avoir des lapins ou des perdrix...  
- Pas les lapins, fit Eléana d'un ton plaintif.  
- Un bon lapin à l'oseille, moi je te suis! s'exclama Garet.  
- Et le respect de la vie, dans tout ca? fit Cylia.  
Ivan, lui, répondit:  
- C'est une question de survie, avec ce qu'il nous reste, il va y'avoir des lésés... Donc, si vous trouvez du gibier, je n'ai rien contre, mais  
je crois que vous ne serez que deux à chasser...  
- Sûr, dit Vlad. Je suis incapable de tuer un animal de sang-froid.  
- Pareil, j'aime mieux laisser ca à d'autres, dit Pavel.  
Floranna ricana:  
- Punaise, je vois qu'il y'a qu'un seul homme digne de ce nom, ici! Alors, Garet, tu m'accompagnes?  
- Sans problème!  
Les deux chasseurs s'éloignèrent donc.  
- Ils m'ont l'air faits pour s'entendre, fit remarquer Eléana.  
Vlad pouffa:  
- Oh mon dieu, ce serait explosif...  
Ivan, lui, ne disait rien, il n'était pas d'humeur. Une fois encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs sur Eléana. Elle  
s'embellissait de jour en jour...

Il y'avait un petit bois pas loin de l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés. C'était là que Floranna espèrait trouver quelques bonnes pièces. Garet  
lui chuchota:  
- Des lapins suffiront peut-être pas pour dix, franchement... Tu crois qu'on a une chance de chopper une biche ou un cerf?  
- Peut-être mais vu qu'on est à peine début printemps, elles vont avoir les flancs super-maigre, les cocottes... je sais pas si on trouvera  
de quoi satisfaire tout le monde...  
Puis elle avisa une racine:  
- Eh, génial, des plantes aromatiques...  
- Prend-en quelques unes...  
Puis un bruissement attira leur attention. Et un peu plus loin, en effet, ils eurent une bonne surprise. Un jeune cerf se promenait,  
inconscient du danger alentour, cherchant des mousses à brouter près des arbres.  
- Putain il est beau, chuchota Floranna. Tu veux essayer de le choper?  
- Si j'utilise ma psynergie, je vais l'abîmer en le cramant vif et si j'utilise ma hache, il aura le temps de se barrer...  
- Ok, laisse-moi faire...  
Elle fit quelques pas et escalada un arbre. Pour ne pas se faire répérer, elle passait par le haut. Interessant, se dit Garet en suivant sa  
progression. Floranna lui paraissait être une sorte de félin sauvage et agile... A présent, elle se trouvait pas très loin de sa cible... Il se  
demanda comment elle allait s'y prendre... La réponse vint assez rapidement.  
Elle tendit la main et une racine jaillit, s'enroulant autour du corps de l'animal qui se retrouva prisionnier. La minute d'après, Floranna lui  
sauta dessus, tandis qu'il poussait des mugissements plaintifs et lui planta une dague dans la nuque, lui sectionnant les cervicales, le  
tuant net.  
- Et voilà le travail! dit-elle en se redressant. Par contre, tu vas devoir m'aider à le porter, il doit être lourd!  
- Ca va, il est relativement petit, dit Garet en chargeant la bête sur ses épaules musculeuses.  
- Au moins, y'a de quoi bouffer, maintenant! Tu te rends compte que tes potes auraient jeûné si nous n'avions pas été là?  
Les deux se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Un signe de complicité assez évident. Garet réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il se  
sentait aussi à l'aise avec une fille...

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au camp, ils étaient donc tous les deux d'humeur très joyeuse et Floranna leur annonca le succés:  
- Il y'a du cerf pour tout le monde! Qu'en dîtes-vous?  
- C'est inespéré! fit Pavel. Par contre, pour le découper...  
Floranna répliqua:  
- Vous en faîtes pas, je vais m'en charger, petites âmes sensibles...  
Ivan lui, n'hésita pas:  
- Eh bien moi, je t'aiderai si tu veux, dit-il. Les abats plairont sûrement à mon carnivore préféré...

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les grillades étaient prêtes et ils apprécièrent tous les talents culinaires de la Naëk:  
- Floranna, c'est délicieux, fit Vlad, complètement conquis.  
- Comme quoi, avec trois fois rien, on peut faire des miracles, répondit-elle. La nature est bien faite, vous l'aurez constaté...  
La jeune guerrière se faisait à présent vraiment une place dans le groupe. Elle avait beau paraître parfois rude et antipathique, elle  
venait de prouver qu'elle était capable de prendre soin des autres, et d'y mettre beaucoup de prévenance; le rôti était peu de chose,  
mais il avait été préparé avec coeur. Et ca, c'était une qualité qu'ils appréciaient tous.

Après le repas, Ivan donna les abats qu'il avait prélevé à son roc qui apprécia énormément le geste et remercia son maître en lui  
donnant une légère poussée du front. Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement le bec. Il savait qu'Astréos aimait ce geste. D'ailleurs,  
l'oiseau géant ferma paresseusement les yeux, l'incitant à continuer. Ivan sentait son lien avec l'animal se renforcer de plus en plus et  
sourit. Un peu plus tard, il s'assit et appuya son dos contre l'aile de l'animal. Celui-ci somnellait, se préparant au repos. A cet instant, il  
vit arriver Sofia et Vlad. Ces temps-ci, ils parlaient moins ensemble et il fut ravi de les voir.  
- Comment tu vas? lui demanda Sofia en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
- Mieux qu'avant...  
- J'ai du mal à te croire, dit Vlad. Tu as été muet et tu as boudé pendant tout le dîner.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ca.  
- Ce que tu es bête parfois, Ivan, soupira le jeune mystique de Vénus.  
- C'est Eléana qui vous envoie? lanca-t-il d'un ton un peu cynique.  
Sofia n'hésita pas:  
- Oh non, alors. Au contraire, elle fait tout pour dissimuler sa souffrance. Mais moi, j'en ai assez de la voir pleurer en cachette. C'est une  
amie, pour moi! Lina s'inquiète aussi.  
Ivan les fusilla du regard. Il était mal à l'aise. Il se doûtait qu'Eléana souffrait de son rejet, mais lui-même, il avait le coeur en morceaux  
par sa faute. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la faire souffrir, mais le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune possibilité d'y changer quelque  
chose.  
- Vous savez pourquoi j'ai rompu, fit-il. Ce n'était pas par plaisir.  
- La question, c'est de savoir si c'est vraiment terminé pour autant, dit Sofia.  
- Ouais, dit Vlad, parce que vue la manière dont vous vous regardez parfois, ca a l'air loin d'être fini...  
Il ajouta:  
- Tu ne veux pas vous redonner une chance? Je crois honnêtement que tu devrais, Ivan. Vous êtes deux à souffrir et c'est inutile,  
franchement...  
Ivan sentit la souffrance lui irradier la poitrine. Honnêtement pour sa part, l'envie l'en démangeait, bien entendu. Mais le problème, c'était  
qu'il n'oubliait pas la violente douleur qui lui transpercait le coeur quand il repensait à ce qui s'était passé. Elle était infiniment plus forte  
que celle qu'il ressentait actuellement. Et il le dit:  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas... mais...  
Il les regarda et Vlad et Sofia purent voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux.  
- Elle a brisé mon coeur, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas revivre ca une autre fois... Ca me détruirait!  
- Ouh là là, Ivan, murmura Sofia d'une voix émue.  
Vlad lâcha un soupir. Face à cet argument, il n'y avait rien à opposer. Il n'y avait pas de pire blessure qu'une confiance trahie. Peut-être  
que le temps pouvait faire son oeuvre, mais peut-être que non...

Et pendant ce temps, bien au-dessus d'eux...  
Le dirigeable fabriqué par les hommes de Nessos fonctionnait à merveille. Il s'était embarqué avec une vingtaine d'hommes et son  
orbe verte la pilotait avec aisance. Les vents jouaient le même rôle que les vagues de la mer. Ce prototype était une réussite...  
L'homme à la cape d'argent contempla le ciel. Trouver la cité d'air serait un jeu d'enfant, il en était convaincu... Et cette fois, Eléana ne  
lui échapperait pas... 


	69. Zephyro, cité des vents

**Chapitre 69: Zéphyro, cité des Vents...**

Ce matin-là, le ciel était nuageux, il l'était tellement qu'on ne distinguait guère la terre. Mais cela était normal, Ivan le savait. Ils allaient  
arriver en moins d'une heure à la fameuse cité. Il se sentait à présent un mélange d'excitation et de peur. L'arc d'Atalanta était la  
dernière étape, ensuite... Non, il n'était pas encore prêt à penser à la suite.  
Le roc prit encore un peu plus d'altitude, et soudain, derrière un nuage, ils virent enfin apparaitre ce qui défiait leur imagination:  
- Oh bordel! s'écria Floranna. J'ai beau savoir où on allait, j'arrive pas à croire que ca puisse exister...  
Ces paroles traduisaient parfaitement l'état d'esprit de tout le groupe en voyant devant eux la splendide cité volante. Elle ressemblait à  
une sorte d'île, et surtout, elle était immense. On voyait notament trois hautes tours se dresser, dominant tout l'édifice. Et elle flottait  
dans les airs. Ivan comprit que c'était là aussi un trésor lié à l'alchimie:  
- Cylia, tu sens toute cette psynergie de Jupiter?  
- Oh que oui... C'est sûrement grâce à cette énergie que cette cité défie la gravité...  
- C'est inimaginable, murmura Eléana.  
Puis elle dit soudain:  
- Et vu que les mystiques de Jupiter sont connus pour leur ruse, je parie que les pièges qu'elle renferme seront d'une complexité bien  
plus élevée que ce que nous avons affrontés jusqu'ici.  
Ivan dit enfin:  
- Je pense qu'on peut s'attendre à par exemple ne pas pouvoir utiliser nos psynergies ou un autre coup de ce genre rien qu'en  
atterissant. Après, Cylia et moi serons peut-être épargnés...  
- Il va falloir redoubler de prudence, gromella Garet. Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser avec celle-là... Si ca se trouve, on va se faire lire  
nos esprits par des statues qui vont nous manipuler ou d'autres trucs du genre...  
Ivan lâcha un soupir. Les pouvoirs de Jupiter étaient les plus effrayants pour beaucoup. Astréos se posa sans hésiter sur la grande  
place au bord de la cité. A peine l'eut-il fait que le premier piège se déclencha.  
Une lumière violette jaillit des trois tours et la minute d'après, un triangle violet apparut au-dessus des neuf mystique et une aura violette  
entoura tout le monde, sauf Cylia et Ivan qui comprit aussitôt:  
- Une constriction géante, commenta-t-il. Désormais, seuls Cylia et moi pouvons utiliser la psynergie... Ca commence bien!  
- Bon sang, c'est quoi cette merde! gromella Floranna. Sans psynergie, on va se faire tuer...  
- Eh bien, fit Piers. Et j'imagine que ceci n'est encore rien, bien entendu...  
- Pour commencer, je crois que Vision s'impose, dit Cylia.  
Ivan hocha la tête et ils activèrent tous les deux le pouvoir. Ils ne virent à priori rien de suspect.  
- Je ne compterai pas là-dessus, dit Eléana. Nous sommes dans une cité qui a été bâtie par des mystiques de Jupiter. Par  
conséquent, je parie qu'elle est piégée de manière à ce que même Ivan et Cylia ne puissent nous aider. On vous a laissé vos  
psynergies, c'est une chose. Mais par contre, je pense que les pièges de la Cité ne peuvent être désactivés que par quelqu'un qui en  
est uniquement.  
Floranna la regarda:  
- Je suis entièrement d'accord!  
Ivan jeta un coup d'oeil vers Eléana. Une fois de plus, elle le surprenait. Il s'était fait la même reflexion, mais ne l'avait pas formulée  
aussi vite. Il dit:  
- En admettant que Cylia et moi soyons aveugles, il y'a forcément un moyen pour nous de désactiver les systèmes de défense, mais  
bien sûr, ca va nécessiter un peu de réflexion. Si tu ne nous fais pas confiance pour ca, Eléana, je dirais que tu nous prends pour des  
imbéciles. Tu nous traites d'imbéciles?  
Eléana le fusilla du regard:  
- J'ai juste appris qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire, Ivan. Jusqu'ici, oui, tu t'es joué de la plupart des énigmes, mais je te  
rappelle que là où tu viens de mettre les pieds, c'est la cité de Mewen, l'un des plus grands mystiques d'air que la terre ait porté. Je sais  
que tu es plus intelligent que la plupart d'entre nous, mais le seras-tu vraiment plus face à un vrai maître de la psynergie de Jupiter? Il  
était plus expérimenté et plus fin que toi quand il a bâti ce truc!  
Cylia approuva:  
- Là non plus, elle n'a pas tort, si tu veux mon avis.  
- Nous ne sommes pas pour autant tombés de la dernière pluie, répliqua Ivan. Je ne suis pas un maître, c'est vrai. Mais je suis déjà un  
mystique confirmé. Et je ne me laisserai pas avoir comme un bleu!  
Floranna eut un ricannement:  
- Tu vas te faire avoir avec cette attitude, mec! Dois-je te rappeller que tu t'es laissé piéger par un minable camouflage Naëk?  
- On s'est tous faits avoir ce jour-là, tempéra Piers. Moi, j'ai confiance en Ivan. Je sais qu'il ne commet jamais deux fois la même erreur.  
Le jeune adepte de Jupiter serra les poings. Pas question de perdre une nouvelle fois la face devant le groupe. Et surtout pas devant  
Eléana! Il était un peu furieux qu'elle lui ait fait la leçon. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle se comportait elle-même de manière vraiment  
stupide. Sauf que le renversement de rôle ne lui plaisait pas du tout! Il dit enfin, les dents serrées:  
- Ok Cylia. Regarde bien autour. Et rien ne vous interdit de chercher aussi, vous autres, lanca-t-il. N'est-ce pas Eléana?  
Eléana ne résista pas:  
- Déjà, je pense qu'il faut faire très attention aux trois tours au-dessus de nous, et que la constriction a été activée par des faisceaux,  
comme à Gaïaé. Astréos a évité de s'en approcher comme la peste, et c'était ca que je voulais te dire, Ivan, avant d'observer les  
alentours, je te conseillerais d'observer d'un peu plus près le comportement de ton ami à plumes!  
Ivan se tourna vers Astréos. En effet, le faucon géant marchait sur les bords de la place, et à coups de becs, frappait sur certaines  
dalles. Eléana eut un air malicieux:  
- Tu vois, il est déjà entrain de se taper ton boulot... Tu as un gros problème Ivan, c'est que parfois, tu cherches trop loin alors que tu  
pourrais d'abord penser à faire simple...  
Cylia eut un rire:  
- C'est vrai, on aurait dû y penser...  
- Bah putain, ca craint pour la suite, fit Floranna.  
- J'avoue, dit Pavel, je me demande si je me fie vraiment à Ivan...  
- La ferme! lanca le mystique d'air qui était cette fois d'humeur vraiment massacrante, tandis qu'il ouvrait ses pensées à Astréos. Le  
faucon géant lui signalait que les principaux systèmes de défenses extérieures venaient d'être désactivés par ses soins. Les  
oieaux-rocs connaissaient tous par coeur les cheminements des dalles. Ce serait pour l'intérieur que ce serait difficile...  
Ils s'avancèrent donc dans la cité et Ivan et Cylia se concentraient à présent au maximum. Ils savaient à présent qu'ils devaient  
s'attendre à tout. Comme pour les autres, rien dans les ruines des maisons de pierre blanches. Seules, les trois tours étaient  
parfaitement intactes, et l'aura violette qui en émanait montrait bien où se situait la puissance... Celle du millieu paraissait la plus  
menaçante, peut-être parce qu'elle surpassait les autres en hauteur. Ils allèrent donc tous vers la tour du millieu. Ivan, en tête, prit une  
profonde inspiration et tourna la poignée de la porte... qui resta bloquée.  
- C'était trop facile, dit Eléana d'un ton moqueur.  
- Eléana, garde tes réflexions pour toi, lança Ivan.  
"Il est vraiment susceptible alors!" pensa la jeune fille, amusée. Cylia prit la parole:  
- Faut jeter un oeil aux deux autres. On commence par laquelle?  
- Je n'ai pas de préférence, dit Vlad.  
- On pourrait peut-être faire deux groupes, suggéra Garet sans grande conviction.  
- Trop risqué, dit Floranna.  
Ivan, vexé de ses échecs un peu trop répétés, regarda attentivement les trois tours et comprit:  
- Celle de droite! Son aura psynergique est un peu moins puissante que celle des deux autres.  
- C'est parti, dit Cylia.  
Ils allèrent donc tous vers celle de droite. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée et des torches s'enflammèrent  
instantanément pour les éclairer. Ils ne virent à priori rien de dangereux dans la salle, à part une statuette de djinn de vent. Floranna  
s'avanca légérement et tâta le sol du pied:  
- A priori, les dalles ont pas l'air piégées, mais comme on est sûr de rien ici...  
Ivan dit enfin:  
- Il doit y'avoir un système relativement simple pour les désactiver, mais connu uniquement des habitants de la cité... hum... La première  
chose qu'un mystique de Jupiter fait habituellement, c'est vision. Je dois utiliser une autre psynergie, qu'on utilise moins souvent dans  
ce cas de figure, ou devrais-je dire, pas du tout...  
Et il eut une idée:  
- Tourbillon!  
Il exécuta donc une petite tornade, et là, brusquement, un chemin s'éclaira, par des dalles qui se teintèrent d'une couleur violette. En  
réalité, toutes celles non-colorées étaient donc... piégées.  
- Bravo, joli travail, dit Cylia.  
- Là, je me reconnais, fit Ivan avec un petit sourire. Et la salle a reconnu un adepte de Jupiter. Tout va bien, jusqu'à l'escalier, du moins.  
Ils s'avancèrent donc avec prudence mais ne rencontrèrent pas de pièges dans l'escalier. En revanche, l'étage du dessus allait déjà les  
agacer.  
A peine eurent-t-ils franchi l'entrée que tout fut balayé par des mini-tornades. Et pire encore, sur les coins de murs surgirent des piques  
immenses; s'ils avaient le malheur de s'approcher...  
- On risque de finir en brochettes si on a pas une bonne idée, dit Floranna.  
Cylia comprit la première:  
- Il faut trouver ce qui les déclenche pour pouvoir les arrêter...  
Ivan ne tarda pas à trouver:  
- Il y'a des ouvertures dans les murs... Mais comment les faire se fermer?  
Eléana répondit:  
- L'alchimie... Si tu vides les courants près des murs, il y'aura déséquilibre, et si les ouvertures sont faites par des volets, ils vont claquer  
obligatoirement au passage des tornades.  
Cette fois, le mystique de Jupiter lui fit un petit sourire:  
- Tu as raison, c'est à tenter...  
Il se concentra donc sur les murs de la salle et vida les courants. Et les claquements retentirent, les ouvertures se fermèrent d'un coup.  
Et les tornades cessérent.  
- T'as une bonne cervelle quand on t'apprend à t'en servir, dit Floranna. T'es plus une cruche, maintenant! Je suis contente!  
Eléana pouffa de contentement. Et enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le toit de la tour. Il y'avait là une espèce d'interrupteur violet:  
- J'imagine qu'il faut appuyer dessus, dit Cylia.  
- Allons-y, dit Ivan.  
Et il appuya. La minute d'après, on entendit un petit claquement et l'aura de la tour tout à gauche parut diminuer:  
- On dirait que nous avons désactivé les premiers pièges de la seconde...  
- En avant, dit Garet.  
Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin et arrivèrent jusqu'à la seconde tour. Là, de nouveau, la prudence fut de mise. Une nouvelle fois, Ivan  
exécuta tourbillon sur les dalles du rez-de-chaussée. Puis ils s'avancèrent sur le chemin dessiné jusqu'à l'escalier... qui fut d'une  
longueur impressionnante. A l'étage suivant, une autre surprise les attendait, bien entendu; l'étage était... effrondré. Un grand vide, et  
rien pour avancer. On voyait le sol du rez-de-chaussée transparaître, menacant à souhait:  
- Pas drôle du tout, dit Garet.  
Pavel lâcha un soupir:  
- Bon, j'imagine que ce n'est pas vision qui va nous aider...  
Cylia dit:  
- Ivan, tu pourrais passer quand même, toi?  
Le jeune mystique d'air hocha la tête:  
- Oui, je le pourrais... Attend, tu crois que c'est ca qui est attendu? Dans ce cas, je pourrais ensuite trouver un moyen de faire passer les  
autres...  
Cylia hocha la tête:  
- A mon avis, oui, il s'agit de tester notre niveau en psynergie. Et tu es le seul de nous deux à avoir déjà réussi à créer une tornade  
assez puissante pour te porter.  
Ivan approuva:  
- Alors je vais essayer. S'il m'arrive quelque chose...  
Il y eut un moment de silence poignant.  
- On te rafistolera à l'eau de jouvence, répliqua soudain Sofia, ne t'inquiète pas trop!  
Ivan fit un petit sourire et s'élanca. La tornade le porta aisément jusqu'à l'autre côté.  
- Il a vraiment ca dans le sang, dit Garet.  
- Je suis d'accord, fit Pavel.  
De là, Ivan regarda le mur et vit effectivement un minuscule interrupteur. Lorsqu'il l'activa, un mince pont coulissa du bord et le relia à  
l'autre côté:  
- Et bien oui, on dirait que c'était cela...  
Les autres mystiques se hâtèrent alors de le rejoindre. Une fois en haut, ils virent de nouveau un interrupteur et cette fois, ce fut Cylia qui  
appuya:  
- Et voilà! La porte va sûrement s'ouvrir, à présent...  
- Mais l'aura est toujours aussi puissante, remarqua Vlad.  
Ivan regarda la dernière tour d'un air de défi:  
- Des obstacles nous attendent... J'ai l'impression qu'on va en avoir pour notre psynergie... 


	70. La vraie force est dans l'esprit

**Chapitre 70: La vraie force est dans l'esprit...**

La porte s'ouvrit cette fois sans difficulté. Ivan lanca un tourbillon à l'entrée et la tactique fonctionna. Néammoins, il savait que cette  
tour-là leur réservait sûrement encore de plus mauvaises surprises que les deux autres. Normal, vu l'aura psynergique de l'extérieur, on  
pouvait penser que les étages du dessus seraient piégés avec un art à faire hurler les plus sagaces. Ils arrivèrent donc dans la  
première salle, qui paraissait réellement tout à fait ordinaire. Pas le moindre piège détectable, que ce fût avec vision ou tourbillon.  
- A votre avis, où est le piège? demanda Ivan. Parce que là, j'avoue, je déclare forfait!  
- C'est tout à ton honneur, je ne vois rien non plus, dit Cylia.  
Eléana dit:  
- Bon, alors, on prend le risque, on traverse?  
- Je n'aime pas ca du tout, dit Piers.  
- Personne n'aime ca! répliqua Pavel.  
- On a pas le choix, de toute façon, c'est ca ou faire demi-tour, dit Floranna.  
- Bon qui se lance, alors? demanda Garet.  
Eléana n'hésita pas:  
- A moi de jouer, c'est moi l'élue, après tout!  
- Trop risqué, objecta Ivan. Je préférerais y aller moi...  
Eléana lui jeta un regard de défi:  
- Rien ne t'empêche de me suivre!  
Et elle franchit le pas.  
- Arrête ca! s'exclama Ivan en la rejoignant. Et là...  
Une tornade jaillit brutalement et les projeta dans un tunnel qui s'ouvrit plus loin...  
- Oh bon sang! jura Vlad. Ivan! Eléana!  
- Non, Eléana! cria Pavel. Il faut les trouver, vite!  
Il se précipita, et se fit soudain emporté à son tour. Sur le coup, les autres se hâtèrent de faire de même et ils disparurent tous...

Ivan et Eléana atterirent l'un sur l'autre.  
- Ivan, tu m'écrabouilles le dos!  
- Oups, désolé!  
Il se redressa avant de hurler:  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc pareil?  
- Au moins, j'ai débloqué la situation, répliqua Eléana d'un ton furieux.  
- Tu aurais dû me laisser passer moi d'abord!  
- Quoi? En quel honneur? Tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose!  
- Parce que j'en ai ras le bol de te sauver la peau, idiote! rétorqua-t-il furibond.  
Ils se fusillèrent du regard l'un l'autre, un long moment de tension s'écoula, ils avaient presque oublié où ils se trouvaient. Ivan sentit de  
nouveau que son coeur battait à tout rompre en se noyant dans les prunelles vert d'eau de la jeune fille, qui se sentait également  
troublée.. Néammoins, elle détourna le regard:  
- Tu as de la chance, on n'a pas le temps de régler nos comptes maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton furieux. Il faudrait essayer de savoir où l'on  
se trouve.  
Ils regardèrent alors la salle où ils se trouvaient; elle n'était que faiblement éclairée et plus loin, ils virent une nouvelle statue de Djinn de  
Jupiter. Chose inquiétante, il n'y avait de portes nulle part. Ivan fusilla sa compagne du regard:  
- Tu ne bouges pas de là tant que je ne te le dis pas... Je vais essayer de trouver comment gagner la sortie.  
- Tu te crois le plus malin? répliqua la jeune fille, furieuse. Toi aussi, tu commets des erreurs, pour rappel!  
- Nettement moins que toi, porte-poisse!  
Et sans se préoccuper d'elle, il lanca un tourbillon, puis une vision au cas où, et enfin, lâcha un soupir:  
- J'ai bien l'impression que c'est la statue, le piège, vu qu'il n'y a pas de sortie visible dans cette pièce... On passe au niveau supérieur...  
Eléana lanca d'un ton cynique:  
- C'est bien ce que je disais, pour une fois, tu sers à rien! A part me casser les pieds!  
Ivan se retourna, blessé:  
- Je me demande ce que je devrais dire de toi, alors! Toi non seulement, tu n'es pas très utile, mais en plus, tu fais tout pour être  
insupportable! Et maintenant, laisse-moi examiner cette saleté de statue, sauf si tu tiens à ce qu'on reste coincé ici!  
Il s'en approcha et l'examina. Elle semblait parler à son âme... Il comprit:  
- Bon, apparement, c'est à coup de télépathie, cette fois... Je me demande ce que ca cache...  
- Fais attention, dit Eléana.  
- Nous sommes emmurés... Si je ne fais rien, nous mourrons vite...  
Il projeta sa psynergie sur la statue. Il se serait attendu à tout, sauf à ca!  
Une violente migraine lui transperca la tête. Horrifiée, Eléana vit une sorte d'ombre noir jaillirent de la statue et frapper Ivan de plein  
fouet. Le jeune homme tenta de repousser l'intrusion dans son esprit, mais il était déjà trop tard et il se mit à crier. Une voix résonna  
dans son esprit.  
"J'ai lu dans ton coeur, et je connais tes faiblesses..."  
- Non... gémit Ivan. Eléana, essaie de sortir, vite! Avant que...  
Mais le sortilège était en marche et il ne put y échapper.  
"Rejeté par les autres depuis ta plus tendre enfance... Haï pour ta différence... Tu avais réussi à trouver un équilibre, mais du jour au  
lendemain, tout s'est détruit..."  
- NON!  
"Aimé, puis trahi par celle que tu protégeais, que tu chérissais plus que tout au monde... Ta haine et ta rancune sont restées au fond de  
toi, et maintenant, tu peux enfin l'écouter librement..."  
- Jamais... Jamais je ne...  
- Ivan! s'exclama Eléana, paniquée.  
Elle voulait l'aider, mais était en totale impuissance. Ivan, quant à lui, luttait contre la possession qui faisait ressortir ses plus mauvais  
sentiments et amplifiait sa noirceur...  
"Pourquoi te retenir, Ivan? Laisse-toi aller... Libére-toi!"  
Le jeune homme poussa un hurlement et cette fois, ses prunelles violettes virèrent au noir de nuit et Eléana comprit qu'il était trop tard.  
Le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, et sa psynergie était bloquée! Elle allait mourir... Tuée par celui qui avait tout  
tenté pour la protéger. Une ironie du sort assez écoeurante.  
- Te voilà bien prise au piège, ricana le jeune homme blond d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Il n'y a nulle issue... Cela faisait bien  
longtemps que je ne m'étais pas trouvé seul avec toi... mon amour...  
Eléana blêmit. Impossible d'aider Ivan sans savoir comment chasser la possession de son corps. Elle serra la main sur son bâton,  
mais comprit que quoiqu'il arrivât, elle ne se résoudrait pas à le tuer. Le démon s'avanca vers elle:  
- Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir te faire souffrir le plus possible... Te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir...  
De son poing jaillit un plasma qu'Eléana ne put éviter. Aïe! Bon sang, elle comprenait mieux ce qu'enduraient les ennemis d'Ivan... La  
décharge électrique lui fit l'effet d'une brulûre qui lui écorchait tout le corps et elle hurla.  
- Vas-y, hurle... Moi aussi, mon coeur a hurlé pendant des jours... et il a continué jusqu'à maintenant...  
- Ivan, non! gémit Eléana.  
Un deuxième plasma la cloua au sol. Ivan n'y mettait pas toute sa puissance, le démon qui le possédait voulait torturer jusqu'au bout...  
Elle cria à nouveau, sous la violence des décharges qui la torturaient et son corps fut parcouru de spasmes...  
- Tu sens cette douleur?  
- NON!  
Eléana ignorait d'où elle avait trouvé la force de se redresser, mais elle y parvint. Et la minute d'après, elle esquiva habilement le  
plasma qu'il lui lancait. La peur lui donnait des ailes.  
- Tu oses fuir? En plus, tu es une lâche? C'était bien une chose qui me restait à apprendre sur toi...  
Elle se plaqua contre la statue, le plasma la frappa en rebondissant sur elle. La psynergie de Jupiter formait un bouclier à cet endroit. Et  
elle comprit. Ivan était possédé par une chose qui se nourrissait de sa rancune et de sa haine en les amplifiant. Or, il lui en avait voulu  
pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ces derniers temps. Elle était bel et bien coupable de son état... Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et  
brusquement, elle se retourna et lui fit face:  
- D'accord, tue-moi!  
Le démon stoppa net, stupéfait. Eléana était pratiquement sûre qu'il restait une part de l'âme d'Ivan intacte. Elle dit:  
- Ivan, je sais que tu es quelque part encore là! Ce démon, ce n'est pas toi, je le sais! Je t'ai trahi et tu as gardé cette blessure au fond  
de toi...  
- Tais-toi!  
Un plasma jaillit de son poing, mais la rata. Elle comprit qu'il y'avait lutte dans le corps du jeune homme. A présent, il tremblait et serrait  
les dents. Eléana dit:  
- Et la chose qui te posséde connait tes faiblesses et sait ce que tu veux et s'en sert! Mais moi aussi, je sais ce que tu veux! Tu veux me  
jeter ta souffrance au visage! Tu veux me crier que tu me hais pour ce que j'ai fait, que tu m'en veux à mort! Mais je sais aussi que tu ne  
veux pas me tuer, Ivan... Tu m'aimes trop pour ca, et tu sais que ma mort est ce que tu redoutes le plus...  
- NON! Je veux me débarrasser de toi!  
Et il se jeta sur elle. Par chance, il n'utilisa pas sa psynergie, mais sa main se referma sur la gorge de la jeune fille et la serra  
violemment. Eléana sentit son souffle se couper et gémit:  
- Ivan... Non!  
- Tu vas mourir, pour qu'enfin, je sois libéré de ton emprise...  
Eléana pouvait encore parler, et murmura:  
- Ma vie t'a toujours appartenu, au fond... Alors... prend-la, si ca peut te soulager...  
L'étreinte s'intensifia et des taches rouges apparurent devant ses yeux. Elle comprit qu'elle allait mourir. Ses poumons la brûlaient, sa  
tête lui tournait...  
Mais le fait qu'elle ne se défendit plus surprit le démon... Et brusquement...  
"NON! Eléana!"  
Ivan redevint d'un coup lui-même  
"Sors de ma tête! Infâme! Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal!"  
- Aaaaaaah!  
Il lâcha brusquement sa prise et d'un coup, l'ombre noire sortit de son corps et s'enfonca dans le sol. Presque en même temps, une  
porte s'ouvrit et une voix se fit entendre depuis la statue:  
"Seul celui qui peut vaincre sa colère atteindra la sagesse!"  
Ivan, d'un coup remis, se précipita vers la jeune fille, qui était au bord de l'évanouissement:  
- Eléana! ELEANA!  
Il se pencha vers elle, mais elle reprenait déjà ses esprits:  
- Je vais... bien...  
Ivan éclata brutalement en sanglots. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait cru devenir à moitié fou pendant cette expérience. Eléana se redressa et  
le serra dans ses bras:  
- J'ai été un vrai idiot, gémit-il. La manipulation de l'esprit est pourtant une arme souvent utilisée par les nôtres... Je ne me pardonnerais  
jamais ce que je viens de te faire...  
- Mais non...  
Elle resta tout contre lui et murmura:  
- C'est moi qui suis désolée pour tout, Ivan... C'est de ma faute si ton âme a été fragilisée à ce point...  
- Je t'ai dit des horreurs... J'ai failli te tuer...  
- Un démon a essayé de me tuer, dit-elle tendrement. Mais tu l'as vaincu...  
Puis elle ajouta:  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu aies le courage de me dire tout ce que tu as sur le coeur,  
même si ca doit me faire mal... Tu m'en veux beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?  
Ivan se dégagea, les yeux rougis:  
- Tu as trahi ma confiance. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Quant à t'en vouloir...  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit:  
- Je t'en veux d'avoir fichu en l'air notre relation, oui... Car nous savons tous les deux à quel point ca aurait pu être... magique...  
Eléana se releva:  
- Je m'en veux aussi beaucoup... Crois-moi.  
Elle le regarda avec un air tendre et triste:  
- Et le désir le plus cher que j'ai en ce moment, c'est de pouvoir réparer ce que je t'ai fait...  
Ivan détourna le regard:  
- Ca, malheureusement, c'est impossible...  
La jeune fille lâcha un soupir:  
- Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais réparer ce que j'ai cassé entre nous, mais je voudrais au moins... ne plus te voir souffrir. Juste ca.  
Ivan la regarda. Cette fois, il ne paraissait plus aussi malheureux. Il comprit qu'en dépit de ce qu'elle avait fait, Eléana l'aimait vraiment.  
Assez pour se tenir à l'écart de lui s'il le fallait... Il ne pouvait pas renouer leur relation, non. C'était encore trop difficile. Mais son coeur  
s'était vidé de sa colère. Il répondit alors:  
- Je crois qu'il me faut du temps, Eléana...  
Elle se contenta d'un signe de tête, puis alla vers la sortie. A présent, ils se trouvaient dans une espèce de long corridor. Celui-ci n'était  
pas piégé. Ivan se demanda vaguement s'il avait passé l'ultime test... Ca restait à voir...

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre salle:  
- Si on retrouve cette cruche, je la réduis en poussières! pesta Floranna.  
- Au moins, nous voilà avancés, dit Vlad, toujours optimiste.  
- On va devoir affronter une partie des dangers sans Ivan, gromella Garet. Ca ne me plait pas!  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas, il y'a surement un moyen de se sortir de là, dit Cylia. Il faut juste réfléchir un peu...  
- Ma tête, gémit Sofia en se relevant à son tour.  
Pavel regardait les alentours:  
- Bon, cette salle contient pas mal de pilliers, vous croyez qu'ils sont piégés?  
- Il faudrait les examiner, suggéra Floranna. Après tout, on est au millieu de la salle et il ne nous ait encore rien arrivé, alors en marchant  
nous devrions pas risquer grand-chose...  
- On risque juste de rester emmurés, remarqua Piers. Vous remarquez qu'il n'y a pas de porte visible dans cette salle?  
- GAH! gémit Lina. On va finir enfermés là pour toujours!  
- Pas de panique, ca ne sert à rien! dit Vlad.  
Garet s'était approché des pilliers:  
- A moins que je me trompe, il y'en a qu'on peut déplacer.  
- Dans ce cas, cela se fait sûrement dans une configuration particulière, dit Cylia. Nous avons intérêt à faire attention. Combien y'en  
a-t-il?  
Piers se mit rapidement à les compter:  
- Il y'en vingt-quatre en tout et douze sont à déplacer...  
- Mais dans quel sens? demanda Lina.  
Cylia examina attentivement les rainures du sol. Elle était absolument sûre que les piliers correspondaient aux points d'une figure, mais  
elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Elle s'énerva. Elle était sûre qu'Ivan aurait déjà trouvé. Elle n'allait pas se faire plus bête qu'elle  
était, quand même! Brusquement, la solution lui vint:  
- Une étoile à six branches, s'exclama-t-elle.  
- De quoi? s'étonna Lina.  
- Ces vingt-quatre pilliers forment une figure, or la seule configuration possible selon moi, ce sont deux triangles entrecroisés en placant  
six points sur les sommets et les six autres sur les bases, donc une étoile à six branches dans un cercle...  
Piers dit  
- Ce n'est pas impossible, il suffit de vérifier déjà en placant les six premiers...  
- On va peut-être déclencher un piège, dit Floranna.  
- Ca m'étonnerait, dit Cylia. On cherche plutôt à tester notre réflexion...  
Ils se mirent donc au travail. Lorsque les pilliers furent déplacés, une grande lumière violette émana de chacun... Et ils virent une porte  
s'ouvrir. Ils avaient trouvé la solution:  
- On a réussi! s'écria Vlad.  
Ils franchirent le seuil et se retrouvèrent dans un long corridor. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres et...  
- Vous entendez? demanda Sofia. Quelqu'un arrive...  
Deux minutes après, ils virent:  
- Ivan! Eléana!  
- Enfin, vous voilà! s'exclama le jeune mystique d'air en se précipitant vers ses compagnons.  
Floranna alla vers Eléana:  
- Espèce de cruche, tu as fini de nous faire des peurs comme ca! Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, t'as pas l'air en super-forme?  
Eléana avait des brûlures sur les bras et son cou était couverts d'hématomes. Elle se hâta de répondre:  
- Il y'avait un... monstre dans notre salle... Mais c'est bon, on s'en est débarrassé...  
Sofia sourit et s'approcha pour appliquer une prière mineure. Ivan, quant à lui, se sentit une fois de plus attendri par Eléana. Elle n'avait  
pas hésité à mentir pour préserver sa dignité à lui... Mais Sofia parut se doûter de quelque chose:  
- Ce monstre savait manier la foudre, on dirait... Tu as eu de la chance!  
Eléana répliqua:  
- Normal, on est dans une cité d'air, alors les créatures qu'on croise sont forcément des créatures de l'air et de la foudre!  
- Oui, logique, dit Garet.  
- Bon, fit Ivan, maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, il faudrait voir ce qui nous attend encore... Cette fois, je vais faire Vision à  
tout hasard...  
Pour une fois, cela fonctionna et Ivan vit une trappe cachée dans le plafond:  
- On dirait que c'est par là...  
Ils montèrent la petite échelle qui apparut quand ils l'ouvrirent et la minute d'après, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle. Il n'y avait rien de  
particulier, excepté une grande sculpture en forme de tornade. Cylia comprit tout de suite:  
- C'est comme à Rochair, ca... Un tourbillon devrait fonctionner...  
Ivan approuva et elle exécuta sa manoeuvre. La minute d'après, une tornade surgit et ils furent emportés vers le haut...  
- Ah, un piège! cria Garet  
- N'importe quoi, on va vers le sommet de la tour! rétorqua Eléana.  
En effet, les dallages colorés de violet sur lesquels ils atterirent et le ciel qui s'étendait devant eux l'attestèrent... 


	71. Le poison et l'arc

**Chapitre 71: Le poison et l'arc**

Les dix compagnons regardèrent autour d'eux avec étonnement, puis enfin, au centre de la place, Eléana vit le petit autel avec le joyau  
violet qui étincellait de mille feux.  
- Voici le pouvoir de l'arc, dit-elle en s'approchant.  
- Attention, il y'a sûrement encore un piège, avertit Ivan.  
Eléana hocha la tête. De toute manière, elle éprouvait une certaine appréhension à s'en emparer. Elle savait que cette dernière pièce  
nécessaire à sa quête en signait la fin. Ne resterait plus que le combat contre Antinos...  
A cette pensée, son estomac se tordit. Elle dit enfin:  
- C'est la dernière ligne droite, les amis...  
Et à cet instant, une voix se fit entendre:  
- Et c'est la fin pour toi!  
Surgi des nuages, dans sa cape argenté, Nessos se laissa brusquement atterir sur la place et dit aussitôt:  
- Ne touche pas à l'arc d'Atalanta, Eléana! Tu es finie! Merci pour le coup de main, j'étais sûr de devoir désactiver tous les systèmes  
moi-même, et finalement, j'ai pu me poser sur le toit...  
- Qu'est-ce tu viens foutre là, face de gangrène? lanca Floranna. Tu crois que tes stupides menaces nous font peur?  
- Floranna! s'exclama Garet mi-admiratif, mi-choqué.  
Nessos eut un rictus qui le rendit encore plus affreux qu'il ne l'était déjà:  
- Je viens tuer Eléana, et par la même occasion, régler mes comptes avec celui d'entre vous qui m'a fait subir ceci...  
- Je ne vois pas grande différence! répliqua Ivan en s'avancant d'un pas. Et tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu d'Eléana!  
Le mystique de Mercure eut un ricanement:  
- Tu es toujours aussi insolent...  
- Et toi, toujours aussi laid! lanca Eléana.  
Garet fit siffler sa hache d'un air menaçant:  
- On entame les négociations?  
Nessos n'hésita pas:  
- Je vais vous faire souffrir! Zéro absolu!  
Des cristaux de glace géant tombèrent du ciel droit sur nos héros. Ivan et Cylia incantèrent des boucliers de résistance, mais ceux-ci se  
révélèrent d'une efficacité limitée et ils furent tous atteints par le choc et se retrouvèrent projetés à terre. Eléana se redressa, furibonde:  
- Lame d'Héphaïstos!  
L'épée de feu heurta une muraille de glace que Nessos avait fait surgir à temps:  
- Pfff! Tes jouets ne seront jamais assez efficaces, Eléana...  
Les attaques qu'envoyèrent Garet et Lina en furent également pour leurs frais. Vlad et Pavel avaient tous les deux tenté Odyssée, mais  
visiblement, cela ne faisait rien. Floranna essayait les séïsme. Et Nessos leur jeta une nouvelle congère glaciale qui ensevelit  
littéralement la moitié de l'équipe.  
- LINA! hurla Vlad en brisant la glace de son épée.  
- PAVEL! hurla Cylia.  
- Piers! cria Ivan.  
- Ils sont entrain de congeler de l'intérieur... Ils vont mourir, et vous autres aussi, dit Nessos avec un rire méchant.  
Mais Sofia lanca plusieurs psynergies de soin qui annulèrent les effets de la congélation, tandis qu'Eléana, Cylia et Ivan attaquaient  
Nessos en profitant de l'abondance de psynergie de Jupiter à cet endroit. D'ailleurs, Ivan décida d'activer son pouvoir d'alchimie;  
Nessos n'allait pas les ennuyer bien longtemps, il était décidé. Et le résultat parut sur le coup dépasser ses espérances; le ciel se  
couvrit brutalement de gros nuages noirs, et des éclairs violets jaillirent en frappant l'aire de combat de partout. Nessos eut un rire:  
- Tu veux jouer à ceci?  
L'instant d'après, de lourdes congères de glace tombérent du ciel et Ivan faillit être atteint. Mais ce fut Eléana qui en prit pour son  
compte lorsqu'une pluie de stalactites s'abattit sur elle, la blessant grièvement.  
- Ah!  
La douleur lui irradiait littéralement le corps et elle eut du mal à bouger. Mais Sofia la soigna instantatément. Mais Nessos en avait déjà  
assez et la congère qu'il envoya, plus grande que toutes les autres, cloua littéralement tous les mystiques au sol.  
- Ah! Fils de pute! cria Floranna. Je ne peux plus bouger!  
Ivan, lui, était paralysé par la douleur. Le bloc de glace lui était tombé en plein dessus et l'écrasait à moitié. Il toussa et sentit qu'il  
crachait du sang; et merde, il avait des côtes cassés et un poumon percé. L'oedème pulmonaire le guettait... Près de lui, Sofia était  
sans connaissance, Vlad et Lina était évanouis, Piers semblait très mal en point. Plus loin Garet gromellait:  
- Han... Cette fois, Floranna, je crois qu'on est mal barrés...  
- Dis pas des trucs pareils, ca porte malheur... argh... Et maman disait que j'étais sensée plutôt terminer femme au foyer...  
Eléana, elle, était sonnée, mais encore vaguement consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle essaya de remuer, n'y parvint pas  
très bien. Nessos, pendant ce temps, jouissait de leur impuissance.  
- Incroyable... Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu me faire ridiculiser autant par une bande de faiblards comme  
vous...  
Eléana serra les dents. Elle voulait lui faire payer et sa faiblesse l'agacait. Nessos s'approcha des mystiques et contempla Ivan, qui  
paraissait toujours très mal en point:  
- Alors, petit cafard, comment tu te sens? Je vois que tu es bien immobilisé... Et que je n'ai plus qu'à t'écraser comme un insecte... Et je  
vais bien prendre mon temps pour le faire!  
- Non!  
Eléana avait élevé la voix:  
- Ne t'avise pas... De le toucher...  
Nessos eut un sourire méprisant:  
- Et comment compterais-tu m'en empêcher, ma jolie? Tu es complètement impuissante, ne vois-tu pas.? Tu n'es plus rien!  
Et son index, brillant de gel, toucha la tête d'Ivan qui hurla de douleur sous le petit rayon de glace qui le torturait. Pour Eléana, ce fut  
comme un coup de grâce. Elle sentit une énergie brûlante s'éveiller d'un coup en elle. Jamais elle ne laisserait qui que ce soit faire du  
mal à Ivan, jamais!  
- LAME D'HEPHAISTOS!  
Elle se redressa brutalement et l'épée fusa, se plantant dans la cote de Nessos qui poussa un cri de douleur et de stupéfaction.  
- Ne l'approche plus, espèce d'enfoiré!  
Mais le mystique de Mercure avec très bien réagi et eut vite fait de s'appliquer un sort de soin sur sa plaie. La seconde d'après, il  
projeta un flot de stalactites sur Eléana qui les esquiva sans problème.  
- Oh, je vois! La petite princesse veut protéger son chevalier servant, comme c'est mignon! Je n'en reviens pas que tu oses aimer alors  
que tu es pourtant promise à la mort...  
- Tais-toi!  
Elle était folle de rage. Elle allait l'écraser, ce Nessos. Elle n'avait pas la chance d'avoir un poignard de Némésis pour le faire, mais elle  
saurait très bien s'en passer! Elle désirait la mort de Nessos plus qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de quelqu'un et ca lui suffisait  
largement pour mobiliser son pouvoir. Il lui jeta une seconde congère, mais Eléana riposta par... une pluie de météores. Et en avant  
pour de la psynergie de feu à pleine puissance! Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire! La minute d'après, elle envoya un rayon  
pourpre qui engloba son adversaire avant de le projeter au sol avec violence. Nessos cria, mais de nouveau, un rayon de glace  
expédié en retour para le coup et il se relevait déjà pour combattre de nouveau. Depuis la congère, Floranna, malgré le fait qu'elle ne  
pouvait pas bouger, criait des encouragements à son amie:  
- Vas-y Eléana! Flanque-lui la raclée du siècle! Tu peux le faire, allez! Crashe-lui le portrait!  
Galvanisée par les encouragements de Floranna, Eléana se concentra et évita une nouvelle chute de congère en la pulvérisant avec un  
rayon pourpre. La mystique de Vénus avait raison, elle pouvait le faire et elle n'allait pas le rater. De nouveau, elle lui expédia un rayon  
de feu, tandis que lui envoyait un rayon de glace. Le choc des deux contacts provoqua un immense jet de vapeur. L'instant d'après, elle  
exécuta un rideau de feu qui la sauva d'une nouvelle projection de stalactites. Nessos parvint cependant à la blesser au bras.  
- Ah!  
Elle se protégea de justesse de la prochaine congère, mais l'on voyait que son épaule la faisait souffrir.  
- Fais pas la femmellette! cria Floranna. Soigne ce bobo en vitesse et défonce-le! Allez!  
Tout en restant en mouvement, Eléana s'appliqua un soin mineur et enfin, déchaina une nouvelle pluie de météores. L'attaque coûtait  
chère en psynergie, mais elle espèrait que sa puissance aurait raison des défenses de Nessos. Mais celui-ci puisa dans ses ultimes  
réserves, décidé à vaincre et brusquement il cria:  
- CETTE FOIS, TU VAS MOURIR!  
Et une colonne d'eau franchit les murs de feu d'Eléana et la heurta de plein fouet, mais il ne se contenta pas de ca. Profitant de cette  
courte minute où la jeune fille était au sol, il projeta sur elle une immense stalactite de glace:  
- ELEANA, NON!  
Floranna voyait le danger avec horreur et tenta une ultime fois de se dégager sans y parvenir. Garet observait aussi le spectacle,  
horrifié.  
Eléana fut littéralement clouée au sol par la stalactite qui la planta comme une épée en plein millieu du corps. Un flot de sang jaillit, qui  
se gela presque instantanément en se versant au sol, tandis que la jeune fille sentait une douleur au ventre qui s'affaiblissait déjà,  
laissant place à un froid mortel... Projeté à terre, son bâton prit un choc et les trois gemmes se détachèrent. La gemme de basalte roula  
jusqu'à Eléana. Celle-ci n'était pas encore tout à fait inconsciente... et réussit à faire un infime mouvement pour s'en emparer. Nessos  
ne le vit pas. Lui, tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut la jeune fille, inaminée, crachant du sang. Il s'approcha d'elle, ricanant:  
- Tu es perdue, Eléana... Tu vas mourir, à présent...  
Eléana resta comme elle était, sous sa stalactite... La gemme de basalte avait déjà fait son petit effet et elle était tout à fait remise,  
mais le fait que son ennemi la croit mourrante l'arrangeait... Comme prise d'un ultime spasme, elle laissa sa main s'ouvrir, mettant bien  
en évidence le caillou. Nessos avait déjà ramassé les deux autres et il s'approcha de la gemme avec un oeil brillant de convoitise. Sa  
main s'approcha de la paume d'Eléana... qui l'aggripa brutalement. Nessos sentit alors une violente douleur dans la sienne et se  
dégagea brutalement:  
- ARGH! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?  
L'éméraude roula à terre... Et à cet instant, Eléana se dégagea de la stalactite en la faisant fondre et se releva d'un bond, tandis que  
Nessos sentait son corps trembler et une brûlure violente le parcourir:  
- La gemme de basalte... dit-elle d'un ton vengeur. Le plus puissant poison... Et un seul antidote... Que tu n'auras pas...  
Le mystique de Mercure était à présent à genou, tentant de résister à la mort qui arrivait:  
- Sois... maudite... Eléana...  
Et enfin, il s'écroula, et dans un dernier spasme, sa vie s'éteignit, on vit ses yeux bleu glacés se voiler. Pendant ce temps, Eléana fit  
fondre la congère qui bloquait ses amis et incanta une dernière fois la gemme de basalte pour soigner, cette fois. Floranna se précipita  
vers elle et s'exclama:  
- Alors là, chapeau ma puce, j'y ai cru à fond à ton p'tit numéro! Et lui aussi, il s'est laissé piéger, le gros con! Ha, ha! Tu ferais une  
super Naëk, ma chérie! Ca, c'était fort!  
Eléana, quant à elle, regardait tendrement Ivan qui s'avancait vers elle, une expression de soulagement et de douceur sur le visage:  
- La ruse est parfois plus adaptée que la force... C'est une leçon que j'ai apprise depuis bien longtemps au contact de certaines  
personnes...  
- Eléana... murmura Ivan.  
Il venait de réaliser à quel point elle avait grandi, à présent. Elle venait de les sauver tous, et surtout, elle s'était battu pour empêcher  
Nessos de lui faire du mal... Il avait été incapable de crier en la voyant tomber à cause de son poumon endommagé, mais il avait  
jusqu'au bout observé... Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa ses mains entre les siennes. Il la laissa faire sur le moment, mais Garet  
s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge avant de dire:  
- Et que diriez-vous de piquer l'arc et de se barrer d'ici avant qu'il n'arrive autre chose?  
Eléana s'écarta aussitôt d'Ivan et répondit:  
- Tu as raison, je vais aller la prendre. Par contre, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de monstre qui va nous sauter dessus, mais j'imagine que  
c'est d'un optimisme proche de la sottise...  
Elle alla donc près de l'autel:  
- Vous êtes prêts?  
Tous hochèrent la tête. Eléana ôta le joyau de son socle et l'incrusta dans son bâton... Et il ne se passa rien. A part la brusque lumière  
qui émana du bâton et en engloba sa propriétaire, qui se sentit envahie par une puissante énergie. A présent, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait  
plus rien à craindre de personne... Et surtout, elle venait de franchir la dernière étape. A présent, Antinos allait être renversé, et il ne  
restait plus qu'à savoir si elle allait y survivre...  
- Demain, une nouvelle ère va sûrement se lever, dit-elle. Reste à savoir si je vais réussir à vaincre Antinos en restant en vie...  
Mais Ivan avait gardé un petit sourire:  
- Eléana... Après ce que je viens de voir, je crois que tu es capable de réussir n'importe quoi.  
- Il a raison, approuva Floranna.  
Vlad sourit:  
- On va tous te soutenir, tu le sais.  
Eléana les regarda avec affection:  
- Vous resterez avec moi?  
- Jusqu'à la toute fin, dit Lina.  
Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines...  
Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. La minute d'après, Sofia poussa un cri d'horreur:  
- Regardez là-haut! 


	72. Combat de haut vol

**Chapitre 72: Combat de haut vol**

- Oh la vache, ca craint! fit Garet.  
Au-dessus d'eux venait d'arriver un oiseau géant, au plumage d'un blanc immaculé, mais surtout, au bec visiblement bien aiguisé et au  
cri assourdissant. Sous le choc, les dix compagnons furent obligés de se courber en deux. L'instant d'après, une tornade faillit les  
projeter dans le vide.  
- On va devoir se battre contre ce truc? cria Floranna.  
- C'est forcé, dit Eléana. Mais bon sang, je suis épuisée...  
Cylia approuva silencieusement. Aucun parmi eux n'aurait la force de combattre jusqu'au bout, ils en étaient tous conscients. Mais ils  
allaient essayer, parce qu'il le fallait. Mais...  
Brusquement, on entendit un long cri percant, et la minute d'après, Astréos surgit dans les cieux et s'opposa directement au monstre de  
la cité d'air. Ivan parut paniqué. L'oiseau-roc avait une taille inférieur à celle du monstre qui les attaquait. Comment aurait-il une chance  
de vaincre?  
- Astréos, tu es sûr de toi?  
Il reçut des pensées rassurantes de la part de son animal, mais qui ne lui firent pas grand effet.  
Mais Astréos paraissait sûr du choix qu'il venait de faire. Il était un seigneur des vents, après tout, et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il  
vaincrait. Pour son maître. L'adepte de Jupiter sentit un frisson le parcourir, tandis que l'affrontement commencait...  
Des deux côtés, un vent violent s'éleva et une tornade se forma entre les deux créatures. C'était à qui la prendrait sur lui. Les deux  
bêtes avaient la même puissance en réalité et les dix mystiques comprirent que ce serait une lutte de titan. Ivan blêmissait. Il n'osait  
même pas imaginer les conséquences si Astréos perdait...  
Mais l'oiseau-roc s'en sortait à merveille. Il renvoya la tornade sur son adversaire, et la minute d'après, alors que la créature était  
projeté à plusieurs mètres en arrière, il se jeta sur elle, son bec s'illumina et il l'attaqua violemment, le piquant en plein sur le poitrail, lui  
faisant perdre des plumes.  
- Ouah, il en a dans le ventre, le zozio, commenta Floranna.  
- J'espère qu'il sortira pas de là trop abîmé, dit Garet, sinon, comment fait-on pour rentrer?  
- Au besoin, je le rafistole, dit Eléana. Et Sofia m'y aidera s'il le faut...  
Pendant ce temps, la bataille se poursuivait, acharnée. Astréos se fit finalement aussi projeté en arrière par son ennemi qui lui fonca  
dessus, décidé à lui faire payer l'affront. De la foudre jaillit de son bec, que l'oiseau ne put esquiver. Il poussa un long cri de douleur, et  
on sentit une vague odeur de plumes brûlées.  
- Astréos, courage!  
Ivan sentait la douleur du roc comme si c'était la sienne et cela lui fit plus peur que le reste. Il réalisa qu'il avait totalement sous-estimé la  
puissance du lien télépathique qu'il entretenait avec Astréos. Si l'animal mourrait, il se pouvait donc que son esprit à lui en prenne un  
grave coup, ou pire, que le choc le tue sur le coup. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'aider, ni ses amis. S'ils  
avaient retrouvé la possession de leurs psynergies, la fatigue endurée par le combat précédent les empêchait d'agir, de plus, ils  
risquaient de blesser Astréos. A présent, les deux bêtes se faisaient de nouveau face, l'oiseau-roc avait beau être secoué, il semblait  
avoir repris tout à fait le contrôle. Il plongea en piquée, et son ennemi le suivit. Deux minutes plus tard, on entendit un cri percant et  
Astréos remonta en chandelle, en pleine forme... tandis que son ennemi remontait, mais les dix mystiques purent voir qu'il avait à  
présent une profonde blessure à l'aile droite et qu'il perdait de la vitesse. Du sang maculait son plumage de neige. Ivan tremblait de  
tous ses membres. Il espèrait vraiment la victoire de son animal, car il se rendait compte qu'à l'idée qu'il lui soit arraché, il en éprouvait  
une grande tristesse. De son côté, Eléana angoissait également et elle échangea un sombre regard avec le mystique d'air. Sans qu'ils  
s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés et observait le combat côte à côte. Ivan eut un violent sursaut  
lorsqu'Astréos se prit de nouveau un éclair dans le poitrail, qui le fit chuter de plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant qu'il ne puisse  
remonter. L'aura de psynergie qu'il possédait avait beau le protéger, il sentait quand même de violents chocs dans son corps d'oiseau.  
Et Ivan le savait.  
Eléana n'hésita pas. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait. Tout doucement, elle lui caressa le bas du bras... et Ivan lui attrappa  
soudain la main. Ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils observaient  
dans la même direction, et se soutenaient face à la même crainte... Eléana se rappella le proverbe: "Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder,  
mais regarder ensemble dans la même direction". Et elle comprit que plus que jamais, c'était rien que cela, le plus important. Se  
soutenir...  
Le faucon géant d'Ivan avait repris du tonus. En retour, il envoya une gigantesque colonne d'air sur son ennemi, décidé à lui faire perdre  
de l'altitude. Il n'avait pas encore pu lui infliger de blessures mortelles, mais il attendait son heure. En attendant, il allait le harceler de  
coups de bec jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi s'épuise. Il fondit sur lui, lui infligea une nouvelle blessure en plein dans le dos. Le roc blanc  
poussa un cri de douleur et cracha un nouvel éclair qui n'atteignit que le vide. Astréos commencait à se montrer prudent. Il avait  
compris qu'il devait éviter autant que possible les blessures pour avoir une chance d'avoir la victoire. Une victoire sur l'endurance. Son  
instinct de rapace lui soufflait quoi faire. Son ennemi tenta de nouveau de le piéger dans une tornade. Cette fois, Astréos ne chercha  
pas à la contrer et se contenta de la laisser partir dans le vide. Après tout, son ennemi s'en fatiguerait bien assez vite... Enfin, les deux  
oiseaux se pourchassèrent et on les vit disparaître derrière un nuage...  
- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? demanda Pavel.  
Ivan se contenta de répondre:  
- Et bien, il y'en a un qui va prendre le dessus pendant ce temps, j'imagine...  
Un temps interminable s'écoula.  
Dix minutes?  
Une heure?  
Tous retenaient leur souffle.  
Et enfin...  
Ils virent Astréos ressurgir brutalement, son ennemi aux trousses. Il plongea sur l'un des bords de la cité, et son bec arracha un bloc de  
roche qu'il lanca droit sur le roc blanc. Celui-ci le pulvérisa d'un éclair, aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'un morceau de verre. Mais  
Astréos lui fonca de nouveau dessus, et cette fois, le survola avant de lui planter ses serres dans le dos.  
Le roc blanc se débattit, mais Astréos ne lâcha pas prise et commenca à lui donner une pluie de coups de son bec plus aiguisé que la  
lame d'un poignard. Le sang giclait à chaque coup, il ne montrait nulle pitié. Il allait le détruire, le mettre en pièces... Ne sachant  
comment se débarrasser de son féroce adversaire, le gardien de Zéphyro se laissa tomber en chute libre. Astréos fut obligé de lâcher  
prise. L'instant d'après, le bec du roc blanc cracha de nouveau le tonnerre, il poussa plusieurs longs cris d'avertissements. La bataille  
atteignit son paroxysme lorsque voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre sa cible, il vola vers elle...  
Le bec du roc blanc était aussi tranchant que la lame d'un sabre. Il frappa l'aile gauche d'Astréos qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur  
du plus profond de sa gorge d'oiseau. Il commencait à faiblir, il le sentait, et à présent, c'était son ennemi qui gagnait du terrain. Il ne  
réussit pas à esquiver un nouvel éclair et ses cris percants résonnèrent dans toute la cité de Zéphyro.  
- Il va perdre, gémit Vlad.  
Ivan, quant à lui, était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il envoyait les pensées les plus vives à son faucon:  
"Ressaisis-toi! Tu peux le vaincre! Tu dois le vaincre!"  
Le roc recut de plein fouet les pensées désespérées de son maître et il comprit. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, malgré les décharges  
qui lui frappaient le corps. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas se laisser vaincre. Son maître comptait sur lui, celui qui l'avait  
dompté, celui à qui il avait finalement accepté d'obéir... Ce mystique d'air qui partageait ses pensées, dont la vie était désormais liée à  
la sienne... Il ne devait pas le décevoir. Et enfin, il sentit une énergie furieuse se libérer en lui.  
Il percuta son adversaire comme un boulet de canon. Sous le choc, le roc blanc fut sonné et s'écrasa brutalement sur le haut de la tour,  
tout près des dix mystiques qui observaient le combat et tous purent sentir le choc sous leurs pieds.  
- Ouh là, fit Sofia.  
Astréos eut rapidement le dessus. Son ennemi se retrouva renversé sur le dos. La minute d'après, le bec d'acier du courageux roc se  
referma en plein sur le cou de son ennemi et lui trancha la jugulaire dans un flot de sang, et en même temps, ses serres plongèrent  
dans le poitrail et en arrachèrent le coeur.  
- Ah, dégueu! s'exclama Garet en détournant le regard.  
Pavel lâcha un soupir:  
- Normal, pour un rapace...  
Ivan sentit pratiquement ses jambes se dérober, tant il était soulagé:  
- Enfin... Nous sommes sauvés...  
- Tout ira bien, le rassura Eléana.  
L'instant d'après, elle s'était approchée de l'oiseau géant et le soignait avec la gemme de basalte. Astréos jeta un regard  
reconnaissant à sa bienfaitrice qui soupira de soulagement. Après ca, il la détesterait peut-être moins. Elle l'espèrait, en tout cas. Puis  
Vlad dit:  
- Bon, cette fois, on peut partir... On fait comment pour... La suite?  
Il avait posé la question qui fâche. Les dix se regardèrent. Eléana avait à présent la totalité de ses armes. Maintenant, elle avait un  
dernier combat à mener. Elle réfléchit et répondit:  
- Le mieux à faire serait peut-être de se reposer ce soir. A mon avis, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'Antinos ne nous retrouve et  
que je doive accomplir mon destin...  
Floranna lâcha un soupir:  
- Ouais, bah on devrait peut-être essayer de savoir comment tu pourrais le battre sans forcément courir au suicide...  
Eléana se contenta de répondre:  
- Et bien, je vais devoir me montrer plus forte que lui. C'est ca, la solution.  
Ivan la regarda, l'air un peu inquiet:  
- Je ne vois toujours rien dans ton avenir... Je me demande ce que cela peut signifier...  
Cylia comprit:  
- Ivan, si tu veux voir quelque chose, je crois que tu vas devoir accepter l'éventualité de voir peut-être la fatalité...  
Le jeune homme la regarda:  
- Je ne comprends pas...  
- Tu es aveugle quand tu te projettes sur Eléana parce qu'à cause de ce que t'a dit maître Hamo, une part de toi a peur de voir. Si tu  
penses que voir le combat qui va avoir lieu peux nous aider à trouver un moyen de la protéger, il va falloir maintenant te détacher.  
Ivan haussa les épaules:  
- J'ai vu Eléana mourir une fois et ca ne s'est finalement pas produit. Alors, je vais recommencer. La question qui se pose, c'est de  
savoir si c'est vraiment sa mort qui provoque la chute d'Antinos ou si c'est juste le résultat prévu lors du combat. Et j'ai besoin de savoir  
la réponse à cette question.  
- Et si c'est la première éventualité qui s'impose à toi? demanda Pavel.  
- C'est à Eléana de voir. Et pour commencer...  
Il se tourna vers elle:  
- Tu veux que j'essaie d'activer mon don de moi-même ou non?  
Eléana réfléchit. La question était dangereuse, mais en même temps, il valait mieux savoir tout de suite. Elle était prête à mourir depuis  
un moment. Elle répondit:  
- Vas-y!  
Ivan regarda Eléana droit dans les yeux.  
Et brusquement, sa tête manqua d'exploser tant il eut mal. Il comprit que son don de prophétie se mettait en marche, et que la vision  
serait d'ampleur.  
Antinos et Eléana étaient en pleine action, au millieu d'une plaine enflammée. Il pouvait voir que ses amis étaient couchés au sol, à  
moitié inconscients, ayant sans doûte été blessés lors du combat... Eléana renvoyait ses rayons de pourpre sans mal à son adversaire.  
Elle paraissait invincible... Mais ne l'était pas tant que ca... Au bout d'un long moment, Antinos parvenait à trouver la faille, et d'un coup,  
son épée plongea...  
- NON!  
Ils criaient tous d'horreur devant l'affreux spectacle qui s'offrit à eux... Eléana se retrouva littéralement clouée au sol, son sang inonda la  
terre, tandis qu'elle avait des spasmes d'agonie, l'épée l'ayant transpercée de part en part... brusquement, une sorte de lumière parut  
jaillir... Et soudain, Antinos se retrouva à son tour au sol, crachant du sang, agonisant, criant de ses dernières forces... Et enfin, il  
mourrait...  
- NON!  
Ivan n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, tandis que dans sa poitrine, son coeur explosait. Il avait la  
réponse à sa question. Quelque chose liait Antinos à Eléana, et c'était pour cela que seule sa mort pouvait permettre la destruction du  
tyran... L'inévitable ne pouvait être empêché...  
- Il doit bien y'avoir une solution... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il me manque un élément?  
Mais ses larmes continuaient de couler. Peut-être que son intuition le trompait. Peut-être qu'il espèrait juste qu'Eléana ne soit  
finalement pas tuée...  
- Ivan?  
Eléana avait eu le courage de lui adresser la parole, alors que les huit autres n'osaient pas. Ils avaient trop peur de ce qu'ils allaient  
entendre. Mais la jeune femme était d'une autre trempe, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendrait les paroles qu'il  
prononcerait.  
- Je dois mourir?  
Ivan eut enfin la force de lever les yeux et tous virent que quelque chose venait de se casser en lui. La gorge trop serrée pour parler, il  
se contenta d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Eléana sentit ses jambes trembler. Floranna la rattrapa juste à temps. La seconde d'après,  
Eléana se retourna et la jeune Naëk fit quelque chose dont personne ne l'aurait imaginé capable; elle la prit dans ses bras et lui colla un  
bisou sur la joue. Tous virent que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Eléana lui rendit son étreinte avec stupéfaction, mais les autres  
l'entourèrent en silence. Ils étaient tous incapables de prononcer une parole. 


	73. Memento mori

**Chapitre 73: Memento mori...**

Ils avaient volé toute l'aprés-midi. Vers le soir, enfin, ils avaient trouvé un petit village et avaient loué des chambres à l'auberge.  
Personne n'eut d'appétit ce soir-là. Ivan sortit à l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres. En réalité, Garet fut le premier à le faire,  
alors qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la chambre de Vlad:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda-t-il à Eléana.  
- Ce que je dois faire, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
Elle ajouta:  
- Ecoutez les amis. Ca devait arriver. Je le savais depuis longtemps. On a cherché des solutions pour l'éviter, mais apparement, ce  
n'est pas possible. Et ca ne change rien dans l'absolu. Je dois tuer Antinos. Sinon, personne n'y arrivera.  
- Peut-être, s'écria Piers. Mais sache qu'aucun de nous ne pourra se regarder dans un miroir après ca!  
Tout le monde le regarda. Piers avait résumé en une phrase l'état d'esprit de tout le groupe.  
- Sacrifier une jeune fille comme on sacrifierait une bête... C'est une plaie que nous allons tous porter au coeur jusqu'à la fin de nos  
jours!  
Eléana répondit:  
- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez décidé. Je vous interdis de culpabiliser!  
- Facile pour toi de dire ca, cruche! répliqua Floranna. Une fois morte, t'auras pas de remords!  
Elle semblait s'être totalement remise de son moment de faiblesse.  
Cylia, elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas:  
- Il y'a un moyen, il y'en a forcément un!  
Eléana finit enfin par dire:  
- Si jamais il y'a un moyen, ce sera à moi et à moi seule de le trouver, désormais. Vous m'accompagnerez sur le champ de bataille,  
mais si je me retrouve seule en face d'Antinos, ce sera à moi d'improviser. J'ai les quatre armes. Je connais leur utilisation. Peut-être  
que ma destinée peut changer à la dernière minute en fonction de la manière dont je me battrai. Et si finalement, cela ne change pas,  
alors, cela relèvera de la prophétie, pas de votre faute. Je vous en prie. Si vous avez quelque part de l'affection pour moi, ne  
culpabilisez pas. Ce n'est pas votre faute!  
Lina avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle dit enfin:  
- S'il y'a la moindre chose que l'on puisse faire encore pour toi...  
- Pas grand-chose, soupira Eléana. Mais moi, il y'a quelque chose que je vais faire, là, tout de suite.  
Pavel comprit:  
- Tu vas voir Ivan? Je ne sais pas par où il est parti...  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit éloigné. Mais je dois lui parler, surtout si je ne dois plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le faire...  
Elle les embrassa tous et quitta la pièce. Vlad poussa un profond soupir:  
- Elle a tant de courage... Mais je me demande pourquoi Ivan s'est éloigné...  
- Le destin d'Eléana le fait souffrir plus que nous tous... dit Cylia. Il est touché à mort.  
- Il l'aime, murmura Floranna. Pauvre de lui...

Il était assis sur l'herbe, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Il essayait de faire face à la monstrueuse douleur qui le taraudait. Il s'était  
éloigné des autres pour essayer de retrouver son calme, et bien sûr, il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête: Eléana  
allait mourir.  
"Elle va mourir... Elle va mourir et je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher... Pourquoi? Pourquoi?"  
Il se leva d'un bond et là, explosa:  
- PUTAIN DE MERDE!  
Il balanca son poing contre la muraille de la cour de l'auberge et ne se sentit pas calmé pour autant. Son désespoir semblait même  
augmenter de minute en minute...  
- Ivan!  
Eléana était venu près de lui.  
- Va-t'en!  
Il ne voulait surtout pas la voir. Pas maintenant qu'il savait. Ca lui faisait trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal... La douleur allait le tuer.  
- Non.  
La réponse d'Eléana était claire.  
- Dégage! Ta vue me fait mal!  
- Mais rester seul te fera encore plus mal...  
Ivan se redressa, la fusillant du regard:  
- Non, mais je rêve? Je viens de t'annoncer que tu vas mourir et c'est toi qui me console? Tu te fous de moi?  
La jeune fille garda son calme malgré ce qu'il venait de lui rappeller. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je suis préparée à l'entendre depuis longtemps. Je le savais déjà.  
- TAIS-TOI!  
Il s'appuya contre le mur, tremblant. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Eléana dit enfin:  
- Ivan, arrête tout de suite. J'ai déjà dis à tes amis que ce n'était pas de leur faute, ce qui arrivait. On a tout fait comme il le fallait. Ce  
n'est pas de ta faute si je meurs et je sais que tu as fait ton possible pour trouver une solution. Ne laisse pas la culpabilité te dévaster  
autant! Pense à Sofia, Vlad, Garet...  
- Idiote! Idiote!  
Il se tourna brusquement vers elle et ses yeux violets emplis de douleur se plongèrent dans son regard vert d'eau:  
- Eléana... Tu crois vraiment que c'est simplement la culpabilité qui me met dans cet état?  
- Juste que ca n'arrange pas les choses...  
Il la regarda et se rapprocha d'elle davantage:  
- Etre séparé de toi a été une épreuve épouvantable, réussit-il à articuler. Mais j'aurais pu y survivre. Mais si tu disparais...  
Il s'interrompit. Eléana comprit ce qu'il essayait de lui dire et sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre. Ils se regardèrent durant un court  
instant... Puis n'y tenant plus, Ivan l'attira contre lui et ses lèvres plongèrent vers les siennes. Eléana les entrouvrit aussitôt, le souffle  
coupé, le laissa fouiller sa bouche de sa langue brûlante, presque brutalement, tandis que leur étreinte s'intensifiait. Elle en avait déjà le  
vertige, jamais, ils ne s'étaient encore embrassés ainsi, aussi profondément, et pourtant pas assez pour se rassasier... Lorsqu'enfin, il  
détacha ses lèvres des siennes, ses yeux brillaient. Il ressentait une grande douleur en lui, et pourtant, ce baiser avait semblé l'aider à  
la contenir. Il murmura:  
- Tu es ma vie... Je ne te survivrai jamais...  
- C'est ce que je ressens pour toi, répondit-elle d'un ton vif. Et j'ai toujours espéré te le faire comprendre après ce qui est arrivé...  
- Il est inutile d'évoquer le passé, désormais... Il n'a plus d'importance... Je sais que tu m'aimes...  
- Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un...  
Ivan la serra contre lui, respirant son odeur. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il l'avait retrouvée, mais il allait sûrement la reperdre...  
Mais au final, il savait ce qu'il allait faire, désormais. Il la suivrait jusqu'à la toute fin... et davantage.  
- J'espère encore un miracle, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas trop y compter, dit-il d'une voix plus ferme en la regardant dans les yeux.  
Mais je suis encore maître de mon propre destin. Si tu ne dois plus voir le soleil se lever, alors moi non plus.  
Eléana se recula, affolée:  
- Ne fais pas ca! gémit-elle. Quoi qu'il arrive, je refuse que tu te détruises!  
Ivan la fusilla du regard:  
- Si j'avais été à ta place, tu ne te serais pas gênée!  
Eléana eut les larmes aux yeux:  
- Je ne voulais pas de ca pour toi... Je voulais que tu sois heureux...  
Le jeune adepte de Jupiter la regarda avec tendresse:  
- Sans toi, je ne le serai plus jamais. Me demander de vivre sans toi serait comme me demander de vivre sans respirer.  
La jeune fille baissa la tête, attristée. Mais elle savait qu'il serait inutile de le faire changer d'avis. Elle espèra que Vlad et Sofia  
réussiraient à l'empêcher de commettre cette bêtise. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je veux voir mon dernier lever de soleil avec toi...  
Ivan la prit dans ses bras:  
- Accordé, murmura-t-il dans un souffle haletant.  
De nouveau, leurs lèvres se mêlèrent. Ivan avait passé sa main derrière la tête d'Eléana et l'attirait encore plus fortement contre lui,  
tandis qu'il explorait sa bouche avec avidité, ne voulant rien perdre du contact. Eléana faisait de même avec lui, laissa ses mains  
parcourir son torse et son dos, la proximité de son corps l'enflammant totalement. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir le souffle de sa  
compagne devenir haletant, son corps devenir brûlant... Sans hésiter, il la plaqua contre le mur et elle glissa une jambe autour des  
siennes. Il laissa ses mains descendre sur tout son corps, sa poitrine, son ventre, jusqu'à sa hanche et le haut de sa jambe, leur contact  
s'intensifier. Elle gémit contre sa bouche, se laissa aller totalement. Enfin, il desserra un peu son étreinte et lui saisit la main. Ils  
n'échangèrent pas une parole tandis qu'il l'entrainait à l'intérieur. Les couloirs de l'auberge étaient déserts à présent. Parfait pour eux.  
La chambre d'Ivan était la plus proche. Ils s'y précipitèrent. Ils joueraient ce dernier tour à la mort avant qu'elle ne les embarque. Ivan  
réussit à se contenir tant bien que mal tandis qu'il la dévêtissait, contemplant son corps au clair de lune. Il voulait prendre son temps, il  
voulait l'aimer le plus possible, l'aimer pour une vie toute entière, dans le peu de temps qui lui était imparti... Il voulait que cette dernière  
nuit soit inoubliable, un souvenir qu'elle pourrait emporter avec elle quand Antinos en finirait... Il sentait à présent sa peau contre la  
sienne... Il goûta avidement chaque parcelle de sa peau, la sentit gémir sous ses caresses, fourrager ses mains dans ses cheveux,  
l'inciter à continuer... Eléana tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante... Son dos s'arqua, réagissant à  
la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait... A son tour, elle promena ses mains sur lui, dessinant chaque courbe de son corps, voulant les garder  
en mémoire... Ses lèvres parcoururent ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, plus bas encore... Ivan crut que son coeur et son corps tout  
entier allait exploser... Cette femme avait un pouvoir surnaturel sur lui, il n'en doûtait plus... A cause d'elle, il avait vécu mille douleurs,  
mais elle savait aussi le rendre fou de bonheur... Il réussit à se retenir de crier, mais à présent, il perdait vraiment tout contrôle. Il la  
plaqua avec une douce violence sur l'oreiller et la fit sienne... Il leur sembla qu'ils fusionnaient... Eléana se colla toute contre lui, ne  
voulant plus laisser une parcelle de son corps séparée de lui. Ils s'aimèrent ainsi avec une ardeur sauvage, encore et encore, jusqu'à  
atteindre un stade où tout ne fut plus que fusion...

"Souviens-toi que tu vas mourir". Tel était le mot d'ordre de cette nuit.  
L'aube n'allait pas tarder, mais ni l'un ni l'autre se s'était résolu à dormir. Ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais avaient  
surmonté l'envie de sommeil. Eléana s'était à présent redressée dans le lit. Elle contemplait les derniers rayons de la lune.  
- C'est la dernière fois que je te vois, astre de la nuit...  
Ivan s'était à son tour redressé. Il déposa des baisers sur le dos de la jeune femme avant de lui demander:  
- Tu as peur?  
Eléana haussa les épaules:  
- Mourir n'a pas l'air si douloureux quand on y pense... J'ai déjà senti deux fois à quoi ca ressemblait... La première fois avec le dragon  
de la cité pourpre, la seconde avec la stalactite de Nessos. Ca faisait mal, oui, sur le coup... Mais ca n'a pas duré plus d'une minute...  
Alors, non, je n'ai pas vraiment peur... Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu vivre plus longtemps... Il y'a tant de choses que je ne  
connaitrai pas...  
- Comme l'enfant qui a failli naître de nous...  
- C'est mieux ainsi... Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il vive sous le joug d'un tyran.  
- Moi non plus, approuva Ivan. On ne peut pas vivre dans la peur.  
Eléana avait à présent son regard fixé vers le ciel:  
- Le soleil va bientôt apparaître...  
- Et tu vas sortir de mes bras...  
Ivan sentit à cet instant la déchirure s'éveiller en lui. Eleana enfila sa robe et lui murmura:  
- Viens...  
Il se rhabilla à son tour et tous deux descendirent en hâte. Le soleil apparut, chassant les premières ombres de la nuit, boule de feu  
rougeoyante sous un ciel bleuté.  
- Le plus beau spectacle au monde, dit Eléana d'une voix éteinte.  
Ivan hocha la tête et lui prit la main, la serrant très fort. Cet étreinte redonna du courage à Eléana. Elle lui demanda:  
- Tu es... prêt?  
- Autant que tu l'es, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
- Les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever, en admettant qu'ils aient réussi à dormir...

Leurs amis les rejoignirent en effet un moment plus tard. Tous avaient les traits tirés. Sans un mot, l'un après l'autre, ils étreignirent  
Eléana, l'entourant de leur affection la plus profonde. Sofia et Lina avaient les yeux rouges. Floranna ne prononca pas un mot. Vlad,  
Pavel et Piers aborraient l'air le plus grave qui soit. Garet, lui, eut les larmes aux yeux et son étreinte manqua de broyer les côtes de la  
jeune fille. Ils étaient tous terriblement marqués.  
- Ne faîtes pas cette tête-là, je ne veux pas pleurnicher avant de me battre, dit Eléana d'un ton un peu acide.  
- Il en faudra plus pour te faire pleurer, dit Floranna. T'es devenue une vraie petite dûre, ma chérie...  
Ivan appella Astréos par télépathie. Alors qu'ils allaient monter, Eléana se rapprocha de Vlad. Celui-ci comprit qu'elle voulait lui dire  
quelque chose. Elle commenca:  
- Vlad, je sais que tu es l'un des plus proches amis d'Ivan, et...  
Celui-ci répondit aussitôt à voix basse:  
- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je ne te promets rien, mais j'essaierai de rester près de lui si besoin... Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'il  
fasse une connerie.  
Eléana lui jeta un regard de reconnaissance, puis se dépêcha de monter derrière le dos d'Ivan. Mais à cet instant, Lina leur cria:  
- Regardez là-bas!  
Des flammes s'élevaient au loin, visiblement provoquées par de la psynergie. Tous comprirent qu'Antinos les provoquait en duel... 


	74. Le sacrifice

**Chapitre 74: Le sacrifice...**

Un épais mur de feu entourait la zone. Les dix amis distinguèrent quelques soldats qui courraient dans tous les sens, mais Antinos  
n'était pas visible. Les dix amis continuèrent de survoler la zone en abattant quelques soldats à coups de psynergie, dans l'espoir  
d'attirer l'attention de leur ennemi. Et cela fonctionna. Le résultat dépassa largement leurs espérances.  
Antinos était debout au millieu du cercle de feu. Il voulait tuer lui-même Eléana une bonne fois pour toute. Les hommes du dirigeable de  
Nessos étaient venus lui annoncer son échec. Il n'avait pas hésité. S'il voulait voir Eléana morte, il avait compris qu'il devait s'en  
occuper lui-même.  
Un rayon pourpre frappa Astréos en plein dans le ventre. Violemment atteint, l'oiseau géant alla s'écraser au sol, ses passagers hurlant  
sur son dos. Ivan parut assomé sous le choc. Une douleur lui déchirait le thorax.  
- L'enfoiré! pesta Garet.  
Floranna descendit aussitôt:  
- Fils de pute! Je m'en vais le réduire en bouillie!  
Elle fut suivie de près par Vlad et Pavel, ainsi que de Garet, Piers, Sofia, Cylia et Lina. Piers et Pavel furent les premiers à engager le  
combat avec une Odysée et une pluie de stalactites. Eléana, quant à elle, était restée à l'arrière pour soigner Astréos, ainsi qu'Ivan, fou  
d'inquiétude. L'oiseau fut guéri en moins de deux avec quelques psynergies de soin et se redressa, furibond, voulant venger l'affront  
qu'on lui avait fait. Ivan se demanda quelles seraient les chances qu'il blesse Antinos. Eléana, elle, se tenait à présent droite et fit un  
pas vers l'aire de combat:  
- Il est temps...  
Ivan la regarda, le coeur battant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui crier "N'y va pas!"mais c'était impossible. Il se contenta alors de lui donner un  
rapide baiser:  
- Puisse un miracle s'accomplir aujourd'hui...  
Eléana se précipita, tandis que de loin, ils voyaient tous deux Garet et Lina essayer de résister, Cylia placer des boucliers protecteurs  
autour des autres membres du groupe, Sofia lancer des colonnes d'eau. Eléana priait très fort au fond de son coeur, à présent. Elle  
priait pour que les quatre armes lui soient utiles. Antinos cria:  
-Je vous tuerai tous! TOUS!  
Ivan incanta et son alchimie d'air se libéra. Sans hésiter, il s'en servit pour essayer d'étouffer Antinos en bloquant l'arrivée de l'air à ses  
poumons. Sa haine contre lui était si violente qu'il ne doûtait pas qu'il en était capable.  
Le mystique de feu suffoqua, mais cela ne fut hélas pas suffisant. Il était bien trop puissant. Et sa psynergie frappa. Une vague de feu,  
semblable à celle qu'Igniata avait utilisé à l'époque pour les assomer projeta et Ivan et les autres mystiques à terre, Ivan dût lâcher  
prise... et tous ressentirent la violente brûlure de la vague les clouer au sol et les brûler violemment, les réduisant totalement à  
l'impuissance. Seule Eléana n'avait pas été touchée. Mais les autres tentaient de se relever, sans y parvenir. Antinos les avait soufflé  
comme des fétus de paille. Astréos fut de nouveau incapable de bouger, ses plumes gravement brûlés, il poussait de petits cris  
plaintifs.  
- Le salopard, gémit Floranna à terre. Je peux plus bouger...  
Ivan, lui, était encore plus en panique, surtout que la paralyser l'empêchait même de remuer la tête:  
- Comme dans ma vision... pitié, un miracle...  
Pavel, lui, s'évanouit. Vlad, lui, murmurait:  
- Désolé, Eléana... Nous n'avons pas été à la hauteur...  
Cylia soupira:  
- Faut-il vraiment que cela finisse ainsi?  
Sofia ne pouvait plus remuer et n'arrivait pas à utiliser sa psynergie, ce qui l'attristait. Elle aurait pu aisément rendre la santé à tout le  
monde. Lina murmura:  
- Eléana... Ne... meurs pas...  
Elle sombra dans l'inconsciance.  
- Sois maudit, fumier, gromella Garet. Aïe!  
Antinos et Eléana étaient à présent face à face, se lançant des regards meurtriers. Le mystique de feu rit:  
- Tu crois pouvoir faire face à toi toute seule? Tu as vu comment je viens de liquider tes amis?  
- Si tu ne m'en croyais pas capable, pourquoi m'avoir envoyé tes larbins? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton de défi.  
La peur l'avait désertée. Elle savait que son ennemi était moins sûr de lui qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Si elle parvenait à glisser le doûte  
sur sa victoire dans son esprit à lui, elle savait qu'il paniquerait et comettrait des erreurs; Antinos était un lâche, comme tout tyran en ce  
monde et il était incapable de contrôler sa peur. Mais pour l'instant, il se moquait d'elle:  
- Je vais te faire mourir... à petit feu!  
Son poing droit projeta un rayon enflammé, qu'Eléana contra par un rayon pourpre de même puissance. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle  
était de la même force. L'obliger à reculer, pour commencer. Le dominer. Transformer le combat en une lutte de titan. Lui faire  
combattre que cette fois, il perdrait. Antinos intensifia sa puissance, Eléana se sentit projetée en arrière, et aussitôt, un bouclier violet  
se forma autour d'elle, accueillant le rayon que son terrible ennemi venait de lui lancer. Antinos eut l'air bien surpris de voir la jeune fille  
encore debout:  
- Alors, tu résistes? Avale encore ca, si tu peux!  
Il la frappa d'une nouvelle slave, mais Eléana tint bon de façon si aisée qu'elle en fut stupéfaite. Elle comprit que son pouvoir avait  
réellement décuplé. Si elle le voulait, elle terrasserait ce monstre. Aussi, elle n'hésita pas et une violente congère se forma au-dessus  
de son terrible ennemi qui réussit pas à l'esquiver et se retrouva piégé.  
- AAAARGH!  
Il poussa un hurlement, tandis qu'Eléana ne s'arrêtait pas:  
- Arc d'Atalanta!  
Elle ne l'avait pas encore testé, mais elle savait qu'il risquait d'être meurtrier dans la position où se trouvait son ennemi. L'arc ne ratait  
jamais sa cible. Les flèches de lumière partirent, au moins une vingtaine, et se plantèrent droit dans la congère en la fendant de part en  
part, atteignant Antinos de plein fouet. Mais celui-ci lanca une nouvelle vague enflammée qui fit fondre instantanément la congère et en  
même temps, manqua de blesser la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, les rares qui n'étaient pas inconscients regardaient le combat avec  
panique et en même temps, stupéfaction de voir Eléana résister aussi bien. Ils recommencaient à espérer. Ivan sentait son coeur  
cogner sous l'incertitude.  
"Si tu en sors vivante, je te jure que je t'épouserai..."  
Antinos s'était redressé. De nouveau, les rayons pourpres frappèrent, Eléana les contra tous en lancant des rayons de même  
puissance. Puis, de nouveau, les congères frappèrent. Antinos les esquiva habilement. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il avait un  
adversaire relativement redoutable:  
- Tu vas devoir tout de même faire mieux que ca, si tu espère me vaincre, pauvre fille!  
- Comme ceci? répliqua-t-elle.  
Du sol jaillirent brutalement des colonnes de lave immense, qui frappèrent Antinos de plein fouet.  
- Lame de Skadi!  
La lame fit jaillir des murailles de glace qui englobèrent sa cible, avant de frapper violemment. Elle lui planta le sabre de glace en plein  
dans le ventre. Mais Antinos ne parut pas en ressentir les effets, tandis qu'une aura de feu se levait autour de lui et qu'il regénérait  
presque aussitôt de sa blessure. Son rayon frappa de nouveau. Il tira son épée:  
- Si cette lame maudite te frappe, même l'eau de jouvence ne te sera d'aucune utilité! Tu vas mourir!  
- C'est ce qu'on verra! Lame d'Héphaïstos!  
L'épée de feu se matérialisa juste à temps pour permettre à Eléana de parer la lame de son adversaire. De son autre main, elle fit jaillir  
un plasma qui projeta Antinos à l'arrière, puis incanta et une colonne d'eau lui tomba dessus, le noyant à moitié. Mais elle ne s'arrêta  
pas là:  
- Frimas!  
L'eau se gela autour d'Antinos, l'immobilisant. L'instant d'après, une stalactite très pointue lui tomba dessus. Il hurla de douleur  
lorsqu'elle lui transperca le ventre, mais de nouveau, sa plaie cicatrisa et une vague de feu projeta Eléana à l'arrière, lui permettant de  
se redresser. Folle de rage, la jeune fille lança une Giga-séïsme à pleine puissance qui fit s'ouvrir la terre sous ses pieds. Il se fit  
remonter à l'aide d'une colonne de lave et attaqua de nouveau. Eléana se protégea avec un rapide bouclier de psynergie air, mais elle  
sentait qu'elle commencait à fatiguer et cela la faisait paniquer. Elle ne put éviter un second rayon qui la toucha en pleine poitrine. La  
brûlure la fit hurler tandis qu'elle chutait au sol. Mais elle ne perdit pas sang-froid.  
- Soin, incanta-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa plaie.  
Celle-ci cicatrisa instantanément, mais Antinos se jetait déjà sur elle, l'épée levée...  
Eléana eut toujours juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter la lame meurtrière qui lui aurait transpercé le coeur. La seconde  
d'après, elle s'était redressée et la lame de Skadi frappa à nouveau, atteignant Antinos à l'épaule. Mais il riposta aussitôt par une  
nouvelle vague de feu qu'Eléana para d'un bouclier sphérique. Elle sentait bien à quel point l'atmosphère était brûlante et cela ne lui  
plaisait guère. La psynergie de Mars était beaucoup trop présente, et le terrain sur lequel elle se battait semblait prêt à s'enflammer  
entièrement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait se battre ainsi. Elle incanta et des tornades se formèrent projetant  
Antinos quelques mètres plus loin. L'épaule blessée de ce dernier avait déjà cicatriser et il projeta des deux mains un autre rayon,  
qu'Eléana contra avec un rayon de même puissance, espérant le retourner contre lui. Une explosion retentit. Antinos fusilla son  
ennemie du regard:  
- Combien de temps résisteras-tu, Eléana? Es-tu sûre d'être à la hauteur face à l'alchimie du feu?  
Eléana renforça sa puissance, obligeant son adversaire à reculer:  
- Et toi? Es-tu sûr de pouvoir m'écraser comme un insecte? Ou as-tu enfin compris qu'il est l'heure de ta chute? Tu ne connais pas mes  
limites...  
- Arrogante petite peste! Ton ironie te coûtera cher!  
Il intensifia la puissance, et brusquement, parvint à décrocher. Les deux feux se croisèrent alors, l'un partit dans le vide, l'autre atteignit  
sa cible. Eléana sentit vaguement quelque chose de brûlant lui frôler la joue, mais Antinos, lui, se retrouva projeté au sol, et brûlé par  
son propre feu. Eléana en profita et une stalactite de glace tomba vers lui, mais il roula à terre pour l'esquiver. Il se redressa alors, et  
une colonne de feu surgit. Eléana fut protégée de justesse par un bouclier, mais elle sentit très bien la brûlure et le choc manqua de la  
faire tomber.  
- Je vais te montrer ma puissance!  
L'instant d'après, un météore surgit.  
- Il n'y va pas de main morte, gémit Floranna, encore consciente. Le fils de pute...  
Eléana n'avait pas vraiment la possibilité de l'éviter. La seule chose qu'elle put faire fut de renforcer sa défense. Le choc de l'impact  
projeta de la poussière autour, et l'on ne vit plus rien qu'un gros cratère...  
- Ha, ha, ha! Je t'ai écrasée comme une mouche!  
- Détrompe-toi, Antinos!  
Un rayon de glace le percuta... dans le dos. Eléana s'était servie de l'alchimie de terre et avait réussi à se projeter hors du champ de la  
météorite avec une racine qui l'avait mise illico hors de portée de l'impact. Une fois de plus, elle reprenait le dessus grâce à une feinte.  
Antinos resta face contre terre, mais lorsqu'une congère l'ensevelit, il s'en libéra de nouveau en vitesse. L'instant d'après, il se redressa  
et envoya une deuxième colonne de feu sur Eléana. Celle-ci eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas être prise, mais...  
- NON!  
Le cri d'Ivan ponctua la catastrophe lorsque'Antinos parvint à frapper Eléana de son feu pourpre. Et cette fois, il ne lui laissa aucune  
possibilité de se défendre. Une nouvelle salve frappa la jeune fille, la projetant dans les airs.  
- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!  
- Hurle, ma jolie, hurle... Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!  
Il la projeta violemment contre une barrière rocheuse. Eléana sentit une violente douleur irradier son dos, s'ajouta à la violente  
sensation de brûlure de sa poitrine. La souffrance était si intolérable qu'elle avait envie de s'arracher la peau à cette endroit. Et surtout,  
la douleur la paralysait, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Et Antinos saisit sa chance. Son épée plongea comme l'éclair,  
tandis qu'il bondissait.  
- ELEANA, NON!  
Réduits à l'impuissance, Ivan et tous ceux qui étaient conscients ne pouvaient que hurler à s'en casser les cordes vocales.  
Antinos planta son épée en plein dans le ventre de la jeune fille, la transperçant de part en part. Elle n'émit qu'un gémissement plaintif et  
cracha du sang. Sous son corps, une grande flaque pourpre se formait déjà, s'agrandissant à une vitesse alarmante...  
Ivan poussa un cri d'agonie. 


	75. Création et destruction

**Chapitre 75: Création et destruction...**

- NON!  
Ivan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler, bien qu'il sut que cela ne servait à rien. La douleur qui le taraudait était au-delà de l'imaginable.  
C'était pire que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé.  
Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le coeur, de l'empaler sur une branche... En fait, non, ca, ca aurait encore été. En réalité,  
un vide béant, un trou noir venait de se creuser dans sa poitrine. On lui avait ôté la vie. La souffrance qu'il ressentait était sans nom. Ce  
n'était pas que physique. Avec Eléana, c'était comme si une moitié de lui venait de lui être arraché. Il était estropié, et incapable de  
vivre. Seule chose qui lui restait, sa haine vis-à-vis du coupable qui riait d'un rire démoniaque, d'un rire de dément. Mais il était  
incapable de bouger. Il espéra alors que le reste de sa vision se réaliserait aussi, et qu'il allait voir Antinos se faire foudroyer par les  
puissances étrangères, châtié d'avoir osé s'en prendre à Eléana...  
- Tu es morte, Eléana, dit-il d'un ton méprisant. Morte. Tu n'étais qu'une gamine présomptueuse, et sans aucun pouvoir... Et maintenant,  
plus personne ne peut s'opposer à moi...  
Un bruit étrange l'interrompit. Un bruit de verre brisé. Et plusieurs événements arrivèrent en même temps.  
Le cristal psynergique d'Eléana se fendit brutalement et une lumière dorée en sortit, enveloppant le corps de la jeune fille.  
Sofia, en larmes, retrouva d'un coup assez d'énergie et murmura:  
- Corail!  
Le djinn d'eau se détacha et les soigna. Ils se sentirent du coup un peu mieux, mais ils étaient toujours incapables de combattre. Mais  
ca n'allait pas être nécessaire.  
Eléana, portée par l'aura dorée, se redressa soudain, couverte de sang, et arracha la lame qu'Antinos avait laissé dans son corps par  
défi. Et l'instant d'après, sa main se tendit, et le rayon doré frappa violemment Antinos qui hurla:  
- NON! Que se passe-t-il... Aaaaaaaaaaargh!  
Tout le monde regarda, stupéfait. Eléana ne lâcha pas la pression. Elle était toujours mourrante, mais son énergie ultime venait de  
foudroyer le responsable. Antinos se débattit, cracha du sang, et brusquement dans un dernier spasme, s'écroula. Il était mort. L'aura  
dorée s'éteignit d'un coup autour d'Eléana, qui retomba au sol. Lina gémit:  
- Non... Que se passe-t-il?  
Ivan avait compris, et sur le coup, essuya ses larmes du poing. Il était reparti en mode réflexion:  
- Les quatre Eléments sont la vie... Eléana était leur réceptacle... La vie, c'était cela, son vrai pouvoir, une fois les quatre armes  
réunies... Antinos représentait la destruction, et l'un ne peut exister sans l'autre... En la frappant, il se condamnait lui-même.  
Il s'avança vers le corps de la jeune fille inaminée. Il saisit son poignet et décela un très faible battement. Elle était encore vivante, à  
peine, mais elle l'était.  
- La lame d'Antinos est maudite, dit Pavel en s'approchant. Nous ne pourrons pas la sauver...  
Ivan dit doucement:  
- Ce n'est pas en notre pouvoir à nous, non...  
Avisant le bâton, il en détacha la gemme de Basalte:  
- Mais la vie peut renaître, parfois...  
Il glissa la pierre dans la main d'Eléana. C'était ce que son instinct lui avait dicté... Et à cet instant...  
L'aura verte entoura Eléana, et devint dorée. La minute d'après, sa plaie cicatrisa, son souffle se fit de nouveau régulier... Et le visage  
de la jeune fille reprit des couleurs... Enfin, elle remua:  
- Ca a marché! dit Vlad, soulagé.  
Ivan essuya les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était sauvée! Il avait réussi à contrer  
le sort!  
Eléana ouvrit les yeux avec étonnement:  
- Suis-je encore en vie?  
Floranna répliqua:  
- Parce que t'as besoin de poser la question? T'es encore plus cruche que ca, alors!  
Tout le monde éclata de rire et Ivan serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Eléana enfouit son visage dans son épaule.  
- C'est terminé, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Antinos ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit.  
Eléana sentit une profonde joie l'envahir. Alors elle avait réussi. A présent, toute menace était écartée, et elle allait vivre... Elle avait une  
chose importante à dire, à présent.  
- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'Ivan.  
- Moi aussi Eléana, lui répondit-il avec tendresse. Depuis toujours et pour toujours.  
Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse, mais à cet instant:  
- Eh! Faites ca ailleurs!  
Garet venait les interrompre et lança:  
- Eléana, tu nous as flanqué la trouille du siècle, tu n'espères pas t'en tirer comme ca?  
- D'abord! approuva Lina.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire. Eléana se leva d'un bond et se dépêcha de les serrer tous dans ses bras. Floranna lui asséna une grande  
claque dans le dos, Sofia pleura dans ses bras, Cylia l'enlaca chaleureusement, Lina pleura aussi dans ses bras, Pavel et Piers  
l'étreignirent avec joie, Garet faillit de nouveau lui broyer les côtes, Vlad lui donna une accolade chaleureuse. Puis les mystiques de  
Mercure éteignirent les flammes avec innondation, et la fumée se dissipa avec quelques coups de vent. Le soleil brillait à présent de  
nouveau sur la plaine. Et Eléana tenta d'activer une psynergie de Mercure, mais...  
- Tiens, ca ne marche plus, dit-elle soudain.  
Cylia sourit:  
- La nature reprend ce qu'elle donne... Tu es de nouveau une mystique de Vénus...  
Eléana eut un sourire:  
- Les pierres me seront donc inutile à présent, mais je garderai la gemme de Basalte, c'est mon héritage, après tout.  
Elle ramassa les autres pierres et les glissa dans un sac:  
- Je ne sais pas quoi en faire, mais j'imagine qu'il faut mieux éviter que quelqu'un les trouve...  
- Nous trouverons bien, dit Pavel.  
Astréos poussa un long cri plein de vie. Une nouvelle ère commencait...

Tous les mystiques des continents chassèrent les soldats restants du Soleil Noir. Il fallait désormais s'unir pour que jamais plus une  
telle catastrophe ne se produise. Durant quinze jours, ce fut une vraie pagaille. Les blocus se levaient, les gens et les marchands  
recommencèrent à circuler et des fêtes furent célébrés dans tous les pays. Dans la vie de nos héros, des choses allaient changer  
aussi. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à Val pour attendre la fin des troubles avant de prendre des décisions. Sofia comptait repartir à Imil.  
Piers en serait, car ils voulaient former une unité de mystiques d'eau au phare de Mercure. Lina et Garet comptaient faire pareil. Pavel  
prendrait d'ailleurs la route également avec Vlad dans ce but. Ils étaient décidés à trouver tous des mystiques de chaque psynergie et  
rétablir l'équilibre. Eléana, elle, était encore indécise. Elle allait faire un tour par le village de ses parents, oui, c'était forcé. Mais après,  
qu'allait-elle faire? En fait, ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était rester près d'Ivan, mais lui-même devait sûrement avoir décidé des choses de  
son côté... Allait-il lui aussi repartir dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres adeptes de Jupiter avec qui fonder également... une ligue? Pendant  
ce temps, Floranna avait manifesté haut et fort son envie de rentrer chez elle:  
- J'ai une mère qui m'attend, avait-elle dit aux autres. Je m'en irai dés demain, les amis...  
- Tu nous manqueras, dit Eléana. Mais tu fais ce que tu dois, comme nous tous...  
Garet avait eu brusquement un regard triste. Ivan n'avait pas tardé à comprendre pourquoi... et ne se priva de le piéger dés qu'ils furent  
un peu seuls:  
- Cette Naëk t'a tapé dans l'oeil, dis-moi...  
Garet rougit violemment:  
- Et quoi? N'importe quoi!  
Ivan se contenta de pouffer:  
- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas me mentir, à moi...  
- C'est faux, ferme-la!  
Ivan ne résista pas:  
- Tu es amoureux! Boooooooouuu!  
- Arrête ca!  
- Pourquoi, tu as pris tellement d'avance, c'est à mon tour de m'amuser...  
- Grr, tu vas voir!  
Ivan s'enfut en courant:  
- Pas la peine, tout le monde sait que c'est moi le plus rapide!  
Garet pesta:  
- Rha, mais pourquoi il a toujours le dernier mot?

Et le lendemain matin, les adieux se firent. Floranna les salua tous rapidement. Ivan en profita et détacha le poignard de sa ceinture:  
- Rend donc cette relique à ta mère, je te prie...  
La jeune Naëk sourit:  
- Pas de problème, en plus, tu as fait un record, en ne la tirant qu'une seule fois... T'es quelqu'un de bien, Ivan.  
Elle jeta ensuite un regard à Garet, l'air d'espérer qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Puis elle s'en alla sur le chemin. Ivan et Eléana  
comprirent en même temps.  
- Garet, tu as l'intention de rester planté là? demanda Eléana.  
- Mais euh...  
Ivan n'hésita pas:  
- File la rattraper, espèce de gros nigaud! Ou tiens-tu vraiment à ce que j'aille lui dire moi-même ce que tu as dans la tête? Ou pire, que  
je me paie ta tête jusqu'à la fin de tes jours?  
Vlad et Pavel pouffèrent. Puis Vlad dit:  
- Allez, fonce, vieux, tu es grillé!  
Garet rougit violemment. Les autres pouffèrent de nouveau. Eléana, quant à elle, n'hésita pas:  
- Bon! Les grands moyens!  
Et une liane jaillit du sol et projeta Garet assez loin... en fait, droit sur la jeune Naëk qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Ils se retrouvèrent  
tous les deux par terre, l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Floranna rougit violemment et s'écria:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?  
Garet rougit violemment. Malgré le ton furieux qu'elle avait pris, il distinguait une lueur d'amusement dans ses beaux yeux verts... Son  
coeur battait très fort et il répondit en bégayant...  
- Pardon... Une blague de mes amis...  
Il allait se redresser mais Floranna eut un léger sourire:  
- Hum... Je me demande bien...  
Et doucement, ce fut elle qui rapprocha son visage du sien. Sans hésiter, il s'empara alors de ses lèvres. Il en avait rêvé sans  
l'admettre depuis si longtemps... Il goûta avidement la saveur de sa bouche, si fraîche... C'était si bon... Brusquement, Floranna inversa  
leur position et leur baiser prit fin:  
- Attention, lui dit-elle d'un ton menacant. N'oublie jamais qui je suis... Si tu me brise le coeur, je te briserai les os!  
Garet éclata de rire:  
- C'est pour ca que je t'aime, dit-il brusquement, toute gêne envolée.  
Finalement, ils furent deux à prendre la route ce jour-là...

Ce soir-là, Eléana se sentit encore plus énervée:  
- Bon sang, Garet est parti avec Floranna, mais moi, je ne sais toujours pas si Ivan va partir avec moi ou préférer une autre destination!  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui poses pas la question? répliqua Sofia qui venait d'arriver.  
Eléana baissa les yeux:  
- Parce que... Je ne sais pas... C'est un peu gênant d'en parler, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé à quoi que ce soit... Il ne semble  
lui-même pas savoir ce qu'il va décider...  
Sofia rit:  
- Je crois au contraire qu'il est décidé depuis longtemps, seulement, il attend de voir ce que toi tu souhaites... C'est vrai que vous  
n'avez pas vraiment pu en parler ces temps-ci...  
C'était vrai. Ils avaient été tous les deux occupés comme leurs compagnons à régler les problèmes alentours et à aller aux nouvelles. Et  
comme ils étaient hébergés par Vlad, leur intimité avait été assez diminuée.  
- Tiens, quand on parle du loup, dit soudain la jeune mystique de Mercure. Je vous laisse!  
Ivan venait d'arriver. Il adressa à la jeune fille un sourire qui fit cogner son coeur. Elle le lui rendit. Sans hésiter, il s'avanca vers elle et lui  
dit enfin:  
- Doux soleil de mon coeur, ca te dirait de faire une promenade au clair de lune?  
Eléana sourit:  
- Demandé si gentiment...  
Elle lui prit la main et ils allèrent à l'extérieur. Ils allèrent sur le bord de la rivière dont le courant faisait scintiller l'eau sous la lumière de  
l'astre de la nuit qui avait ce soir là la forme d'un croissant bien net. Ivan osa enfin dire:  
- J'imagine que tu as prévu de retrouver ta famille?  
Il était entré directement dans le vif du sujet. Il redoutait leur séparation prochaine. Eléana baissa vivement les yeux:  
- Je le voudrais, oui... Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas me séparer de toi maintenant, je veux dire...  
Elle rougit vivement. Ivan sentit une certaine joie l'envahir. Il s'était bien attendu à cette réaction de sa part, il voulait juste être sûr.  
- Tu n'oses pas partir parce que tu sais que cela peut prendre un certain temps avant que nous nous retrouvions de nouveau, dit-il d'une

voix douce, et que tu n'as pas envie d'avoir à choisir entre rester prés de ta famille ou près de moi...  
- Et que je ne peux te demander de me suivre...  
Ivan prit une profonde inspiration. Il sentit que le moment était bien choisi. Il dit enfin:  
- Il y'a une solution simple à notre problème... on l'a déjà évoqué à Inil et tu avais semblé l'accepter, mais aujourd'hui, y es-tu encore  
prête? Ca reste à voir...  
Eléana comprit de quoi il parlait et le regarda, le coeur battant. Lui avait déjà plongé la main dans sa tunique et en retira une petite  
boite, qu'il ouvrit aussitôt, découvrant une petite bague au diamant brillant comme une étoile.  
- Oh!  
Elle porta une main à sa bouche, ébahie. Ses jambes lui semblèrent se changer en plomb, tant l'émotion qui l'étreignait était forte. Une  
vague de bonheur l'envahit, en même temps que d'appréhension. Elle se demanda si elle était vraiment prête pour cela...  
- Elle est magnifique, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Mais es-tu... sûr de toi?  
- J'y pense depuis longtemps, répondit-il gravement. Tu as l'air presque effrayée.  
- Ca parait tellement irréel et j'ai peur de... ne pas être à la hauteur... de te décevoir... Je sais à quel point je peux être immature,  
parfois...  
- Mais ca n'a pas d'importance, puisque je t'aime telle que tu es, dit-il avec un petit rire. Garde à l'esprit que tu as déjà implicitement  
accepté et ne me gâche pas ce moment...  
Et il déposa un genou à terre avant de lui prendre la main:  
- Eléana, ma douce princesse, je te jure de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, déclara-t-il solenellement. Veux-tu  
m'épouser?  
Eléana sentit des larmes de bonheur lui serrer la gorge et son hésitation se balayer.  
- Oui, parvint-elle à articuler dans un souffle.  
Et le diamant fut à sa main où il devait rester pour toujours, puis le jeune homme se releva et embrassa tendrement sa fiancée:  
- J'irai avec toi chez ta famille, dit-il. Astréos pourrait nous y emmener... C'est l'occasion de me présenter, comme ca...  
- Ils te connaissent déjà.  
- Pas comme ton futur époux, répondit-il.  
- Oh, ma mère ne sera pas trop surprise, elle avait percu notre relation quand elle nous a vu à Ekin. Elle te trouvait plutôt sympatique...  
- Tant mieux alors, fit-il en pouffant de rire.  
- Par contre, je te défends de lire leurs pensées s'il te plait!  
- Rho! Et si ton père pense que je ne conviens pas comme gendre, faudra bien que je sache comment l'influencer...  
Eléana fusilla son fiancé du regard:  
- Tu me laisses faire, espèce de petit manipulateur... Si tu dois devenir mon mari, je tiens quand même à ce que tu respectes quelques  
uns de mes principes...  
- Tu es toujours aussi indomptable, dit-il avec un regard tendre. Ca promet!

Mais les surprises étaient très loin d'être terminées pour eux. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir, un coureur arriva  
avec sa sacoche et stoppa devant le jeune couple:  
- Ivan de Kalay, c'est vous? demanda-t-il au jeune homme blond, essoufflé.  
- Oui, pourquoi?  
- J'ai une lettre hautement prioritaire pour vous, tenez...  
Ivan examina l'envelloppe, intrigué:  
- C'est l'écriture de Lady Layanna!  
Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement, paraissant ébahi:  
- Et bien ca alors!  
- Qu'est-ce que ca dit, si ce n'est pas indiscret? demanda Eléana.  
- Je suis officiellement héritier de Maître Hammet! Layanna me convoque pour la succession, vu que je touche apparement déjà une  
grosse part et un titre avec ca, elle a joint le testament... Wow!  
Il était ébahi. Eléana, elle, leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama:  
- Oh par Vénus! Pauvre de moi!  
- De quoi tu parles? s'étonna Ivan.  
- Attend, tu viens de te faire sacré noble, tu ne peux pas épouser une fille de forgeron alors qu'en plus, elles vont toutes te sauter  
dessus, les demoiselles de riches... Ca va jaser!  
Elle avait l'air effrayée. Ivan éclata de rire:  
- Idiote...  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la regarda tendrement:  
- Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de m'interesser à ces filles de riches complètement superficielles et habillées avec des jupes  
qui font cinq mètres de tour, qui pleurent quand elles se cassent un ongle? Je préférerais encore le célibat! Surtout que plus de la  
moitié me connaissaient déjà et me regardaient comme un animal de foire à cause de mes bizarreries et s'interesseront sûrement plus  
à ma dot qu'à moi.  
Il lui donna un baiser tendre sur les lèvres et ajouta:  
- Et puis, tu es une princesse, ma douce... Une vraie, une guerrière prête à se sacrifier pour les autres, avec un esprit plus noble que  
tout le reste, tu es l'héritière de Brewen. Et surtout, tu es celle à qui j'ai donné mon coeur, celle qui m'a aimé tel que je suis... Tu es  
irremplaçable...  
Eléana rougit sous ses paroles dit enfin:  
- Alors, où va-t-on pour le coup? Chez mes parents, ou à Kalay d'abord?  
Ivan n'hésita pas:  
- Je veux le consentement de ton père, avant de faire officiellement de toi une lady...

Les parents d'Eléana prirent très bien la nouvelle, bien que Mary eut du mal à accepter que sa fille eût autant grandi en si peu de  
temps. Son oncle Jared dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas:  
- La dernière fois que nous t'avons vue, tu étais une adolescente. Là, maintenant, tu es une femme! Et tu vas devenir une épouse! Ca  
surprend, oui.  
Le passage à Kalay se passa à merveille. Lady Layanna félicita chaleureusement Ivan pour son choix. Elle portait toujours le deuil,  
mais se réjouit tout de même de voir qu'Ivan avait trouvé le bonheur. Elle ne lui souhaitait que cela. Le palais avait été remis en état, et  
toute la ville semblait se remettre de ses malheurs. Mais cependant, une ombre devait encore planer.  
Maître Hamo arriva à Kalay deux jours après. Ivan lui avait adressé un faire-part de ses fiancailles. Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans  
moins d'une semaine et tous ses amis étaient conviés. Mais Hamo paraissait plus que furieuse. Elle s'adressa à Ivan seul à seule:  
- Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de sagesse dans cette aventure, dit-elle. Mais par contre, pour la fin, tu manques largement de  
prudence! Tu as contré une prophétie! Tu sais ce que cela peut avoir comme conséquences?  
Ivan répliqua:  
- Je me sers de mes visions pour aider les autres! C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Eléana.  
- C'est vrai que c'était un bon coup du destin, sans doûte, qu'elle ait eu un si joli minois... Elle a eu un bon ange gardien...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Ivan, je ne te souhaite en aucun cas du malheur, mais je suis aux regrets de te dire que je désapprouve totalement ton union, et j'ai  
d'excellentes raisons pour cela.  
Ivan sentit son coeur battre plus vite, mais répliqua:  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Je connais les risques que j'ai pris à m'attacher à elle, mais c'est ainsi! Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir  
écouté mon coeur. Je lui ai rendu sa vie! Etait-ce une si mauvaise chose?  
Hamo le fusilla du regard:  
- Sauver la vie d'Eléana pouvait encore passer, oui. Mais t'unir à elle, non! Les interdits que vous avez bravés ne seront pas sans  
conséquences...  
Elle marqua une pause, puis enfin, eut le courage de parler:  
- Ivan. Je ne peux pas t'interdire de te marier, puisque je sais que de toute manière, tu ne m'écouteras pas. Je vais plutôt te dire autre  
chose et tu vas me haïr pour cela...  
Elle le regarda d'un air plus dûr, le même qu'elle avait pris la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus au moment où il allait accompagner  
Eléana dans sa quête.  
- Un fils va naître de votre amour, Ivan. Il héritera de votre puissance... Et malheureusement, pas que de cela...  
Ivan se mit à trembler. Il comprit que quelque chose de terrible allait lui être annoncé.  
- Antinos sera un enfant de choeur à côté de lui! 


End file.
